Chosen Empire
by The Digital Gate
Summary: 020304 crossover Five years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, the world has been taken over by Chosen and Digimon. Iori Hida, Armadimon and company set out to find the Chosen who disappeared four years before, but how can they, with all the obstacles?
1. Iori: The Impossible Assignment

**Note:** Japanese names and terms are used.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_Less than a year after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, the Japanese __Chosen__ Children all disappeared without a trace. Hundreds of __Chosen__ Children and their partners around the world vanished with them. Some had simply gone out for a shopping trip, but never returned; others disappeared coming back from school, or going to the park. Searches were made, but to no avail._

_Two weeks later an invasion of Earth took place. But this time it wasn't just Digimon preying on helpless humans. No, it was a group of __Chosen__ Children and their partners instead. No force was able to stop them. All the __Chosen__ who could have posed as a threat were missing. And so, the __Chosen__ Empire was formed._

_All remaining __Chosen__, Digimon and human alike were given a choice: join up, or suffer. Those who were able to evade the Empire grouped together and formed the Resistance._

_It didn't make the decision any easier. One had to decide on whether to join the __Chosen__ Empire or the Resistance, a much smaller and weaker organization with less chances of survival. Sometimes a __Chosen__ and his or her partner would split due to differences._

_The Resistance proved to do little to the ever-expanding __Chosen__ Empire. All attacks that were made were stopped with ease. Finally, after a miraculous battle, the Resistance managed to gain control of the Digital World and blocked all of the Empire's access to it._

_In doing so, the Resistance was able to ally themselves with most of the Digital World's inhabitants. They managed to win themselves the __island__ of __Japan__. More and more __Chosen__ were joining them. They were becoming a threat._

_Five years later, the Resistance's leaders, Ryuu Wanatabe and his partner Bakemon mysteriously disappeared. Many suspected the __Chosen__ Empire. The new Resistance leaders, Shuichi Wada and his partner Dracomon made a decision: to renew the search for the missing __Chosen__ and so topple the __Chosen__ Empire._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Impossible Assignment_

_Iori Hida and Armadimon, _the message read,_please report to Nasagi Saitou in the main office immediately._

I read the message before swiveling around in my computer chair. "Armadimon," I said.

Armadimon, a gold-shelled armadillo Digimon, yawned loudly from atop my bed. He smacked his lips a few times before asking, "What is it, dagya?"

"We're needed in the office. Nasagi wants to see us."

That got his attention. Rolling over, Armadimon straightened up and eyed me. "Think we'll get an Assignment, dagya?"

An Assignment was, well, an assignment assigned to a Chosen and his—or her—partner. We were to fulfill it—most of which were on Earth; few took place on the Digital World—and then return home. The most rare, and most popular one was Assignment Alpha: looking for the missing Chosen from Odaiba.

Our friends.

The reason why it was so rare was because every team that had gotten it had left and never returned. The human's body would be found later; the Digimon's body was presumably being reconfigured at PrimaryVillage.

"Let's not get our hopes up," I replied. "Come on, we'd better go before he gets impatient."

"What are the odds of that, dagya?" Armadimon joked.

I smiled, but only half-heartedly; other events were on my mind. Seventeen-year-old Nasagi Saitou was well known throughout the Resistance for his short temper. Getting out of my chair, I closed my D-Terminal, placed it in my pocket, and headed for the door. Turning back when I realized Armadimon wasn't following, I asked, "Coming?"

Armadimon heaved a sigh. "I guess so, dagya." He hopped off my bed and joined me. Momentarily stopping, he glanced around our room. "Hey, while we're there, we should complain about getting a new room, dagya."

"I don't think Nasagi will listen," I said. "He gets enough complaints already."

All of the Resistance members were assigned to a room, none of which were particularly big. After all, we had limited space, what with the Chosen Empire occupying most of Earth and everything. The single island we had control of was, well, puny.

"Oh well, dagya," sighed Armadimon. "You might want to change, by the way, dagya."

I looked down at my pajamas. "Ah," I said before digging through my dresser. I took off my current clothes and replaced them with a plain white shirt, a green hoodie, and tan pants, my lucky outfit. Whenever I wore it, every mission we went on succeeded.

"Extra clothes, dagya?" suggested Armadimon. I frowned, thinking, before giving in and stuffing several more articles of clothing into a bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Missions could be as short as a day, or as long as a month.

I was halfway to the door when I realized I'd forgotten something. No, I'd forgotten _two_ things.

Turning back to my bed, I rummaged through my pillowcase and pulled out two items: one was a necklace with an owl hanging upside-down off the silver chain. It was issued to all members and served as a tracker. The other item was a pair of goggles—Daisuke's goggles. It was all they found when they searched his room after he had disappeared.

I put the goggles over my hair, which had outgrown the bowl cut my mom had given it when I was younger. A beeping sound startled me. It was my D-Terminal. Opening it, I found another message: _Hurry up. NOW._

"Nasagi getting impatient, dagya?" Armadimon asked knowingly. I nodded. "Well, we'd better get going before he sets a load of Fanbeemon on us."

"Right," I answered, opening the door and stepping outside. "C'mon."

* * *

My name is Iori Hida, if you haven't noticed. As of now, I'm fourteen years old and I have been a member of the Resistance for four years. I'm one of the higher ranking members. Personally, I feel it's because all the good members have all disappeared, leaving only the inexperienced and the sort-of-experienced behind.

When we finally reached the office, Nasagi was already waiting for us. He ushered us in, looking more annoyed than impatient. "Honestly," he was saying, "you tell someone to come _immediately_ and they come in _ten minutes_."

Armadimon and I glanced at each other, shrugged, and let him babble. Nasagi was the smartest member of the Resistance, and the most resourceful. He alone managed all of the technological equipment and kept track of where every member was. Koushiro would have been proud.

Nasagi shoved us into chairs, not bothering for politeness. "Probably took too long getting dressed," he mumbled. "Honestly, they're just _clothes_." He, like always, was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck and brown slacks.

Nasagi's office consisted of a large brown desk, two chairs facing the desk, one window, and two white sofas. Nasagi pushed us towards the seats and then sat at his desk, rapidly typing on his laptop. His dark hair fell past his glasses as he stared at the screen intently.

Armadimon leaped onto one chair; I sat in the other. As Nasagi seemed to be entranced by his laptop, I glanced around his office. I spotted a boy, no older than me, sitting quietly on the edge of one sofa.

He had brownish hair, and green eyes. He wore a white shirt, khaki pants, and five different colored wristbands on his left arm.

I frowned slightly, thinking. Why wear so many? Just then the boy looked up and our eyes met. I quickly looked away.

Nasagi seemed to have remembered that he had company. He stared at us, frowning slightly before blinking. "Ah, right." Brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes, he sat back in his chair and surveyed us. "I'm sure that you both have heard of Assignment Alpha."

The one to find the Odaiba Chosen Children.

The one to find our friends.

Armadimon nodded. I didn't say anything, willing for the hope rising in my chest to go back down.

"As you well know, no one has ever returned."

Armadimon nodded again. I could tell he was getting impatient. Then again, so was I.

"Shuichi has decided…" Nasagi hesitated, stumbling over his words. "Shuichi had decided to assign it to you. Do you accept?"

My jaw fell open. I wanted to—badly.

"Do you accept?" Nasagi repeated, raising his eyebrows when neither of us answered.

"Yes," I said hurriedly. "Yes, we do." I shot a look at Armadimon, but I didn't need to. He was nodding as well, bobbing his head up and down so fast he looked like a bobblehead.

"Very well." Nasagi began typing on his computer, although not as quickly as before; he seemed a little distracted. "You begin tonight. I already had traveling packs prepared for you two. So, if you want, you can ditch that bag you're carrying. You'll depart to the Digital World immediately. Report back to us _every night_. Understand?"

I was already transferring my clothes to the pack Nasagi had pointed to. The result was that it was rather heavy. "Yes, I do."

"Good. And one more thing." Nasagi stood up, a stapled packet of papers in his hand. "_He _will be joining you." And he pointed to the boy on the sofa.

I froze. "What?"

Nasagi raised an eyebrow. "Will that be a problem?"

"Of course not, dagya," Armadimon said quickly.

"Good," Nasagi said, appearing satisfied. He motioned with his hand and the boy stood up and walked to us. "Well, introduce yourself," Nasagi said, before whirling off to do something else.

"Oh. Right." The boy tugged on a red wristband nervously. "I'm Tomoki. Tomoki Himi."

"Iori Hida," I answered evenly, sticking out my hand. He took it slowly. "And this is Armadimon."

"Nice to meet you both," Tomoki said, awkwardly shaking my hand. He shoved both his hands in his pockets, almost shyly.

I turned to Nasagi, who had just returned, frowning slightly. "Does he not have a Digimon partner?" I asked.

"Ask him," Nasagi said.

Tomoki rubbed his head. "Well, um…" he said. "Er…" He hesitantly pulled out a digivice of a different design. It was more rectangular than oval and was green and pale blue. He held it out. "Spirit Evolution!" He was instantly covered in a bright light. When it had faded, my jaw dropped open.

In Tomoki's place was a white bear. He had on a green headband with a small bear face in the center, an armor-type looking thing, a metal shoulder pad, and snow boots. "Chakmon!"

"He…he _becomes_ the Digimon, dagya?" Armadimon sounded shocked, exactly how I felt.

"Obviously," Nasagi said. He paused, his lips twisted together before continuing. "Do you remember the earthquake from earlier?"

I nodded. I remembered it all too well. Around lunchtime, a gigantic earthquake had taken place. Luckily, no one was killed.

Nasagi was looking unsure, maybe guilty again. "As soon as it was over, _this_ guy appeared. We think he came from a parallel universe, or a different world."

I frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Because," Nasagi said, "he has no knowledge of Taichi or the others. So, we assume that the earthquake _may_ have been our world and his pressing together."

"Wow, dagya," Armadimon said, for lack of a better thing to say.

Nasagi took off his glasses and began cleaning. "Anyways, are you three ready to depart now?"

We all nodded. Tomoki shouldered a bag of his own and Nasagi led the three of us to the window. Then he returned to his desk and started typing rapidly. Without looking up, he instructed, "Open it."

"What?" I wasn't sure I'd heard right.

This time, Nasagi did look up. "Open the window," he repeated irritably.

"Oh." I was about to do as he said but Tomoki stepped forward and pushed the shutters open. Again, I noticed his multiple wristbands. They were five, each a different color: red, purple, yellow, blue, and white.

"Stand back," ordered Nasagi. Tomoki, Armadimon, and I obeyed. "Get ready." Then, suddenly, the outside scenery changed. Instead of a dark forest, swirls of multicolored light appeared.

"Wow," Tomoki breathed. He was staring as if he was entranced.

"Iori," called Nasagi. I turned. He tossed me two earphones. "Give one to Tomoki." I complied. "These are communication devices, so we can keep in touch."

I inspected the gray and black device. It looked like any regular earphone; it might have been mistaken for earphones for a CD player. Wedging it in my ear, I turned back to Nasagi. "Do we have to wear these all the time?"

"You don't, but it's recommended." Nasagi indicated the window. "The portal's ready. Good luck."

"Thank you," Tomoki said, bowing. Nasagi, looking rather surprised, hesitantly returned the gesture.

Shrugging, I did the same, only Nasagi didn't see me. Sheepishly, I straightened up. Then I turned to the window and the swirls beyond it. "Hurry," said Nasagi from behind me, "before it fades."

I grabbed Armadimon and, backing up a few steps, ran and leaped through the window and into the spiraling light beyond.

* * *

"Iori? Iori, are you alright? Iori?"

I groaned and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly. Tomoki and Armadimon hovered over me anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to sit up but a wave of nausea rolled over me and I doubled over, groaning. They reached out to study me.

"Careful," Tomoki warned. "You hit your head on a rock when we landed."

I grimaced, suddenly aware of a throbbing pain on the top of my head. "Ouch." Laying my head back down, I allowed my eyes to flicker around, if somewhat tiredly. "Where are we?"

"You're in the Digital World," Nasagi's voice crackled into my ear. "You two jumped too late, and you got sent to the wrong place. You're supposed to be by a lake, but Tomoki said you landed near a cave." He made an irritated sound. "I guess it doesn't matter. As soon as you recover, head out on your mission."

"Which is what?"

"To search for the Chosen." Nasagi sounded annoyed.

"I know that, but where?"

"Taichi Yagami was last seen by the lake when he mysteriously vanished, according to some Digimon. Naturally this isn't true, as Taichi disappeared sometime after his soccer practice. But it doesn't hurt to make sure." Nasagi's answer was curt and as he went on, it grew more snappish, "I'd arranged for Evilmon to meet you there, but that isn't possible now."

He broke off before continuing. "I'm going to try and see what I can do, but in the meantime, _don't move_." And with that, the transmission ended.

"Who's Evilmon?" Tomoki asked.

"Nasagi's partner," I answered.

"Oh." Tomoki was silent for a moment. "Well, he sounded pretty mad. Don't you think he was overreacting?"

Shrugging, I slowly sat up. A wave of dizziness overtook me and I quickly lay back down. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble. He's been reluctant to assign _anyone_ this particular assignment since…well…a long time."

We were all silent for a moment. Armadimon broke it. "Well, I'm going to sleep, dagya," he said and soon, he was busy snoring. Tomoki and I sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say.

"So…um…why so many?" I asked, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"What? Oh, my wristbands?"

"Yeah."

Tomoki gave a short laugh. "They remind me of my friends," he explained. "After I moved away from Shibuya and to Hokkaido, I got these wristbands to remind of them."

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, red is for Takuya, purple for Izumi, yellow for Junpei, blue for Kouji, and black for Kouichi."

"Oh. Cool." The names were foreign to me.

"I guess you could call it that." We were silent for another moment. "Tell me about your world," Tomoki finally said.

I hesitated. "What do you want to know?"

"Um…" Tomoki paused. "Everything."

So I told him. About my friends, about BelialVamdemon, everything. Including the Resistance. When I was done, Tomoki asked, "How did you find the Resistance?"

I was silent for a few moments. "A friend led me," I finally said. "After Taichi and the others disappeared, and months had gone by without anything good happening, I was ready to give up hope.

"But then someone I hadn't seen in a long time came up to me and told me about the Resistance. He asked me if I wanted to join. His name was Wallace—he's from America. Armadimon and I agreed and he led us to it.

"We became close friends. Then, two years later, he and his partners—he has two, I don't know why—were sent out on the very same assignment we're on now."

I didn't say anymore. Tomoki understood. "I'm sorry."

"But there's something else…" I trailed off. "They never found his body. So I'm hoping that he's still alive." I met Tomoki's eyes.

"Then you stick to that," he encouraged.

"Thanks." I sat up. My head didn't hurt as much as it had before. Then I heard a crunching sound. It was faint, but there. Armadimon's eyes immediately snapped open, and we shared a look. Tomoki didn't seem to have heard a thing.

I stood up and faked a yawn. "I'm getting tired. Let's go for a walk."

Tomoki frowned. "But—"

"A little exercise will do you some good, dagya," Armadimon said, nudging him to his feet. "You're fat enough as it is, dagya."

"But—" protested Tomoki again. "We're—"

"We'll find our way back," I said. "C'mon, just a circle. A little walking never hurt anyone." Between the two of us, Armadimon and I managed to get Tomoki into the woods before he yanked away.

"We're not supposed to leave—!" he began hotly, when I cut him off, whispering quickly and as softly as I could.

"We were being watched. Probably still are. Let's go." And without waiting, I slipped into the trees. Judging from the loud crashes behind me, Tomoki had followed me. "Be quiet, dagya," Armadimon hissed. "They'll hear you, dagya!"

"Well if they don't know that we know, why should I?" Tomoki asked, nonplussed. "Have to act casual, don't we?"

"But we're trying to lose—" I broke off as I heard a flurry of steps. "I told you, the _lake _is over there. The field is _that _way."

This time, Tomoki was quick to cotton on. "No, it's not," he insisted, playing along. "I'll prove it. Come on." And he marched off, although not as loudly as before. Armadimon and I hurried after him.

"When we've found out that I'm right," I said, "then you owe me a meal."

Tomoki scoffed, and we continue bantering until I was sure we'd lost them. Then we scaled a tree nearby to wait. Just as I'd finished pulling Tomoki into the branches and he'd gotten settled, they appeared, arguing with each other.

"I told you, they went the other way!" one of them, a boy with a dark blue sports jacket and faded jeans said. "I'm sure of it!"

"Did not!" said a girl with a pink long sleeve shirt said. She stopped and whirled around to face him, throwing down her white jacket in disgust. "They went this way!"

"Shut up," a purple skinned Digimon snapped, and I frowned, because he was like no other Digimon I'd ever seen before. "You'll bring the whole forest to us!"

"Good," the boy said irritably. "Then they can tell us where those three went and prove that I'm right!"

"No, you're _wrong!_"

"Right!"

"Wrong!"

"Stop it." It was another girl, one with a maroon jacket and a dark red cap. Her voice was quiet, but it cut through the argument nonetheless. "What do you think, Lopmon?"

The appearance of the familiar brown rabbit almost caused me to lose my grip on the tree branch. For one, fleeting moment, I thought it was Wallace's partner and almost shouted out. But then Armadimon shook his head at me, and I remembered where we were.

"I don't know where they are," Lopmon was saying, "but I'm pretty sure they knew we were following them."

"I _told_ you we should have introduced ourselves from the start," the boy said emphatically. "Could have avoided all of this trouble."

"We didn't know if they were friendly or not," pointed out the girl with the white jacket. "We still don't. All we know is that we're stuck in this weird place." She sat down with a thump, looking rather dejected.

I exchanged a glance with Tomoki and Armadimon. They both nodded, and we dropped out of the tree, right behind the group of five. The girl with the white jacket shot to her feet and squealed, and the boy gave a yell.

The girl with the hat, however, narrowed her eyes and said, "Have fun eavesdropping?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl with the cap crossed her arms. "Why should I answer?" she demanded.

"That's not very nice," the boy said, eyeing me. Every now and then his eyes would flicker from Armadimon to me. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"So?"

"Are you here to help or hurt?" the boy said, still eyeballing us.

"Depends," Tomoki shot back. "What are you here for?"

"We don't know," the girl with the white jacket said, the only one who was visibly excited about our appearance. "We were just walking around and then there was an earthquake and we ended up here." She frowned. "Wait, that didn't make much sense, did it?"

"No, it did," Tomoki assured her as I absorbed the information. So they were from a different world. "That's how I ended up here too," he said, smiling at her. "I'm Tomoki Himi by the way, and these two are Iori Hida and Armadimon."

I lifted a hand. "Hi."

"Hello, dagya."

My name seemed to spark something in the other five. They all looked dumbstruck. "Like the TV show?" the boy said.

I frowned. "Huh?"

"Never mind," the girl with the white jacket said quickly. "I'm Ai Aoki."

"Makoto Aoki," the boy said.

"Impmon," said the purple Digimon.

"Lopmon," Lopmon said. He pointedly nudged the girl with the cap, who I assumed was his partner.

"Shuichon Lee," she said, and she looked directly at me. "I'd say nice to meet you, but that'd be a lie."

Where had that come from?


	2. Iori: The Comrades

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_I'm Iori Hida. Earlier today, Armadimon and I received Assignment Alpha, the assignment to find the missing Odaiba Chosen (our friends, in other words). For some reason, Nasagi Saitou—basically the second-in-command at the Resistance—had Tomoki Himi, a boy from another world, come with us._

_Things didn't get off to a good start. First, we were sent to the wrong place. Then another group decided to follow us. So we led them in circles. Turns out, they were just lost. Not sure if they're friends or enemies yet. Although one in particular, Shuichon Lee, seems to have something against us…or maybe just me._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**  
_The Comrades_

"Stop that," Ai said to Shuichon. "I apologize," she said to me. "You see, you've never been her favorite character—"

"What?" I said.

"In our world," Makoto said, looking positively excited, "and I'm guessing that we're in different world now because there's no possible way you could be here otherwise, there's a TV show about you and your friends."

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously.

Ai nodded. "Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Wormmon, Hawkmon…yup, I'm sure. So sure that I could tell you everything that happened to you in the year you became a Chosen. About how you traveled across the world with Jyou to Australia, or how your greatest dream was to have your father be alive again."

I stared at her, feeling numb. What was this? Was my whole life being broadcasted to the world?

"Creepy, dagya," Armadimon said, and we both shivered. Unable to help myself, I looked up at the sky, wondering if there was someone up there, recording every movement right then and there.

"How did you get here?" Tomoki asked.

"Well…" Ai frowned. "It all basically started two years ago when all the older Tamers—that's what we call ourselves—just disappeared. We had no idea where they had gone. All we remember is this big earthquake happening.

"Naturally, we searched everywhere for them, and we haven't stopped yet. Just this afternoon we were looking around in the Digital World when another earthquake happened, and we found ourselves here."

"In the afternoon?" Tomoki asked. They nodded. "Same time as me." And he went on to explain Nasagi's theory to them, which seemed to shock them.

"It's not possible," Shuichon said right away.

"But it makes _sense," insisted Makoto. "Doesn't it?"_

"I've been wondering," Lopmon said, cutting over them. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Yeah, cause if the Chosen are alive, I want to meet them," Makoto added.

I shrugged. "I don't know where they are," I said, adopting the toneless voice I tended to use when talking about my friends. "I don't know if they're alive."

"What are you talking about?" Ai asked.

Armadimon, seeing that I wasn't going to explain, filled them in on everything that had happened in the past five years. When he had finished, they all exchanged glances. "Different from the epilogue," was Shuichon's only comment. "Everyone was alive in that one."

"They probably just made that up," dismissed Makoto.

"It could still happen," Ai pointed out.

"I just want to know how I ended up on a TV show in the first place," I muttered, more to myself than anyone else.

"You and me both, dagya," Armadimon said. "Guess we'll never find out, dagya. By the way, Nasagi's going to kill us for leaving our spot, dagya."

"Ah. Right." I glanced at Tomoki. "We should head back now."

"We'll come with you," Ai offered quickly; there was a ghost of a smile on Tomoki's face as she spoke. "I mean, we aren't doing anything anyway."

"We will?" Makoto asked, sounding surprised. They both turned to Shuichon for approval, which was a little irritating to me. Couldn't they think for themselves? Shuichon gave a half-shrug.

"I guess we are," she said.

Armadimon took the lead. Makoto quickened his pace to catch up to me, and immediately launched into telling stories. Tomoki fell back to talk to Ai, and Shuichon, Lopmon, and Impmon kept to themselves. Makoto was telling some story involving school, but I wasn't really listening, just nodding and smiling and laughing at what I guessed were the right times.

My mind was a blur. I was on a TV show. These people were from a different world. I was on a TV show. What epilogue? What was going on? I was on a TV show. That had to be a violation of privacy. What did earthquakes have to do with anything. Did they say their friends had disappeared too?

"—ori? Iori!"

I jumped. "Yes?"

"We're here, dagya," Armadimon said.

"Iori!" My earpiece crackled as Nasagi spoke sharply. "Iori, are you there?"

I pressed a hand to the earpiece as I replied, "Yeah. I'm here."

"I couldn't contact Evilmon. As it turns out he returned to Earth when you three didn't show up, and I can't send him back, either. There was another earthquake and the machine broke."

"What? Another one?" I exclaimed.

"Did anyone appear like I did?" Tomoki cut in. I'd forgotten that he had an earpiece, too.

"Actually…yes." Nasagi paused. "He's terribly confused and seems to know you. His brother is Takuya, who he claims is friends with you."

"Shinya," Tomoki breathed.

"You _do_ know each other," Nasagi said, sounding surprised. "Anyway, since the machine's broken, there's no way we can pull you out."

"So we're stuck here?" I asked.

"Basically, yes," Nasagi answered. "Unless you manage to find a way out by yourself. But I can still give you help. Who are the others?"

"Huh?"

"The others," Nasagi repeated impatiently. "The three humans and two Digimon you picked up while you were missing."

"Oh, them." I didn't know why, but I was reluctant to tell him. "Er…"

"Tomoki!" The voice was so shrill I jerked the earpiece out of my ear. Tomoki pressed it closer to his ear instead. "Tomoki! I need to warn you—"

"Give that _back_ you brat!" Nasagi roared. A scuffling sound was heard, followed by an _oof_.

"Tomoki!" the voice yelled again; I assumed he had won and Nasagi was lying somewhere on the floor. "Tomoki, listen! Takuya's disappeared and we can't find him!"

Tomoki froze, his face horrified. "What?" he choked.

The voice went on. "Izumi and Junpei are gone too. And Kouji and—and Kouichi! They all went missing the day after you moved! I tried to find you, but I couldn't!"

Tomoki's face was pale. "That was..." he croaked. "That was over a year ago...why…?"

"Tomoki, listen to me," the voice continued desperately. "You need to get out of there. This—"

_Crack_. I winced involuntarily. "Shinya!" Tomoki shouted. "Shinya! What happened?"

Nasagi's voice returned, slightly breathless. "Our little visitor got out of hand, that's all. No need to worry."

I didn't say anything. Tomoki looked thunderstruck; his empty eyes stared into space.

_Thud._ I looked up. _Thud._ The floor shook. _Thud._ "What's going on?" Ai demanded. _Thud._ Armadimon scrambled to my side. _Thud._ I reached for my digivice._Thud._ Something crashed into the trees right behind me.

I whirled around, D-Terminal and digivice already in hand. My jaw dropped. Looming over us was a black muscular dinosaur with red strips on his face, shoulders, and thighs. Brown trainers wrapped around his arms; two mechanical white claws sprouted from his hands. Jagged green spikes ran from his head down his back, ending with a powerful tail.

"DarkTyranomon," Shuichon said, stepping forward. "An Adult level Digimon. Special attack is Fire Blast."

"How do you know that?" I asked, amazed that she knew all that.

Shuichon glared at me from underneath her cap. I flinched slightly; what had I done _wrong?_ "D-Arc," she explained, indicating towards her digivice. I looked and saw a perfect replica of DarkTyranomon snarling in the center of a purple circle outlined in yellow. As I watched, blue light pulsed from the center, emitting waves; yellow triangles circled the image of the dinosaur.

"Wow, dagya," Armadimon said, trying to get a better look.

The circle faded away and Shuichon turned to Lopmon. "Ready?" He nodded. "You?" she asked Ai, Makoto, and Impmon. They nodded as well. Shuichon unwillingly turned to me. "So when do we attack?"

"Me?" I asked, blinking in astonishment, looking to Tomoki for help. To my surprise, he was watching me expectantly as well. "You want me to give the orders?"

"Well if you don't, then I will," snapped Shuichon. "I assumed you would know more, seeing as this is _your_ world and everything."

DarkTyranomon roared. "Pathetic humans!" he snarled. "Forget about me already?"

"Iori!" Nasagi's voice crackled. I listened closely. "Listen to me. Don't you _dare_ attack that DarkTyranomon!"

I hesitated. "What happens if I do?"

"Then I ban you from the Resistance for good! Do you hear me? I forbid you to attack DarkTyranomon. Am I understood?"

"Fire Blast!" DarkTyranomon roared. Blazing hot fire burst in a stream from his mouth. We all ducked for cover. "Ha! Weak little fools!"

"Oh, yeah?" Impmon roared. "Night of Fire!" A small flame appeared at the tip of his gloved finger, which he hurled at DarkTyranomon. It puffed out, barely making a mark.

"Do you understand?" Nasagi repeated.

"Blazing Ice!" Small ice shards flew from Lopmon's mouth and struck DarkTyranomon's feet, freezing them to the ground. DarkTyranomon just grinned and shook them free.

"Nice try." DarkTyranomon chuckled.

"Do you understand?" Nasagi said again, starting to sound irritated.

"Help, you guys!" Ai shouted.

A blue-purple stream of data wrapped itself around Tomoki's left hand. He raised his digivice in his right hand to greet it; his eyes now were full of determination. "Spirit Evolution! Chakmon!"

I didn't need to look at the Tamers or their partners faces to know that their expressions would be shocked. Chakmon inhaled deeply. "Kachikachi Kachin!" he shouted, exhaling loudly; cold wind bellowed forward.

Ice formed around DarkTyranomon's feet and tail. Grinning smugly, the dinosaur broke free. "My turn," he said. "Iron Tail!" His tail whipped around and struck Chakmon in the chest. He fell back with a grunt.

"Tomoki!" Ai and Makoto rushed to his side.

"Iori!" Nasagi screamed. "_Do you understand?_"

"Yeah, I understand." I turned to Armadimon for confirmation, and he nodded.

"Good." Nasagi sounded relieved.

"We quit," I said. I dropped the earpiece onto the ground.

"What?" I could hear Nasagi shouting. "Iori! You can't quit! You—"

I stomped on the device. Nasagi stopped shouting. I removed my foot; the earpiece was ruined. Without looking up, I asked, "Ready, Armadimon?"

"Let's do this, dagya," Armadimon said.

"Iori!" Tomoki shouted. "A little help?"

"Sorry," I said. "Digimental Up!" I shouted.

"Armadimon Armor Evolution!" Armadimon shouted.

Makoto stopped to watch, his eyes dancing in excitement. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "I've _always_ wanted to see this in person! Ai, look!"

Armadimon grew in size, taking on the shape of a giant insect with two transparent wings. Gold armor with purple markings covered his body. Drills sprouted from his hands and head; two antennae stood on his head. "The Unbreakable Knowledge, Digmon!"

"Wow," Makoto breathed. "That was so…_cool_."

Digmon charged. "Big Crack!" He rammed his drills into the ground. The ground broke apart. DarkTyranomon slipped and nearly fell in.

"Hah! Didn't work. Fire Blast!"

We all ducked again.

Chakmon rose and knelt. "Snow Bomber!" he cried, launching several giant snowballs at DarkTyranomon, who swiped them aside.

"Card Slash! High Speed Plug-In D!" Shuichon called.

Lopmon glowed momentarily then shot off at a surprising speed before ramming DarkTyranomon in the stomach. "Hey!" the dinosaur roared.

"Impmon evolve to…" In Impmon's place stood a tall Digimon who wore a purple mask and a black outfit. A red bandana was wrapped around his left arm; his boots sprouted three spikes each. A long mechanical-looking tail wrapped around from his back. "Beelzebumon!"

Beelzebumon held up two shotguns. "Ready?" He held them up to eye level and aimed. "Double Impact!" Bullets peppered DarkTyranomon who roared.

"Go!" I heard myself shouting. "Attack now!"

"Petit Twister!" Lopmon shouted, spinning rapidly into a tornado. Then he stopped suddenly and threw the tornado somehow.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted, shooting his drills at DarkTyranomon.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakmon bellowed, firing his snowballs.

Stowing his weapons away, Beelzebumon sprang forward, brandishing his claws. "Darkness Claw!" he yelled, slashing his claws.

With a final snarl, DarkTyranomon dissolved. Digmon became Armadimon once more, looking bored.

"Funny," Chakmon said. "Usually they just turn dark and a fractal code appears around them."

"No, they don't," Makoto argued. "They turn into a ton of data and our partners absorb it all. If they don't, it's considered a waste."

"Well this is _our_ world," Armadimon interrupted, indicating towards him and myself, "and Digimon just dissolve into data before returning to PrimaryVillage, dagya."

That seemed to end the discussion. Chakmon reverted back to Tomoki; Beelzebumon became Impmon. Then we stood there awkwardly.

"So…" Makoto began. "What do we do now?"

"Um…" Tomoki scratched his head, then turned to me. "What did Nasagi say to do?"

"Doesn't matter," I answered. "We quit. Nasagi's orders can't affect us anymore."

"Oh." Tomoki was silent. I guessed he was still thinking about Shinya and his lost friends.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird?" I asked suddenly. Everyone looked at me. "I mean, I was the youngest Chosen in my group and all the older Chosen disappeared."

"Because they were a threat to the Empire," Ai said. "Isn't that what you told us?"

"Yes, but what about you three? You guys were the youngest and all the older Tamers vanished, too," I said.

We all looked at Tomoki.

"I was the youngest, too," he said slowly. "And Shinya was trying to warn me about something. Something bad."

We were all silent for a moment. Then Tomoki said, "What do we do now?"

"Whatever you want, I suppose," I said. "We're not under any orders." _And I've never felt more lost_. "So…I guess we're saying goodbye then."

"Why?" Tomoki asked. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to search for our friends, dagya," Armadimon said. "What else, dagya?"

"Just the two of you?" Tomoki sounded unsure. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"We've been through worse," I said. "Sorry to leave you alone and everything." But before we could turn to go, Tomoki said, "Wait!"

We stopped. "Look," he said, "my friends are missing too, and for some reason, I have a feeling that it's got something to do with your world. So, if you don't mind, I think I'll stick with you. Three is better than two, anyway."

"And what, you're just going to leave us here too?" demanded Makoto. "We're searching for _our _friends too, you know, _and_ we have no idea what to do in this place. We're foreigners here."

"We've been fine by ourselves before," Shuichon said quietly. "Why not now?"

"The more the merrier," Ai said. "Besides, that was in our world, Shuichon. And now…" She trailed off meaningfully.

"If you'll take us, that is," Lopmon added.

I thought about it. We _were_ being a little heartless. If Armadimon and I had gone to a different world, wouldn't we want help too? So I said, "Of course we will. Thank you."

Makoto and Ai smiled. But Lopmon turned to Impmon and Shuichon and asked, "What about you two?"

Impmon just shrugged. Shuichon said, "Well, I'm outnumbered, aren't I?"

Armadimon glanced at me and I shrugged. It wasn't that I was unhappy—I was actually really happy that we would have people with us. I was just wondering how long our group would stay together.

For whatever reason, I hoped it would be for a long time.


	3. Shuichon: The Complication

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee; I recently just turned fourteen. And I really hate my life right now. Why? Because it sucks. Two years ago, almost all of my friends, human and Digimon alike disappeared. Not over a three day period, or even a twelve hour period. One second they were there and the next...poof._

_Gone._

_I didn't notice it before, but all the younger Tamers and our partners—Ai, Makoto, Lopmon, Impmon, and I—were left. It just wasn't important to me then. It still isn't, actually._

_I fell into a depression. A real one, not "oh-I-failed-a-test-I'm-depressed" depressed. _Real_depressed. My mom had me getting medical help and everything. It lasted for about a year before I finally made some progress._

_Sometimes, I fall back into it. It's just...I feel useless sometimes, that's all._

_In any case, after I started healing (or whatever it's called), Lopmon and I began searching for our friends. After a while, Makoto, Ai, and Impmon joined us. I'd like to say that after spending time with them, I'm not as down any more, but I think instead I've just gotten...angrier._

_Anyway, just this afternoon, we were in the Digital World and an earthquake happened. And then there was this strange feeling. It felt like I was being pressed flat and I couldn't breathe at all. It reminded me of when I used to get into one of my "moods," when I'd just lie there, doing nothing...but that's another story._

_At first, when the feeling went away, we all thought we were in the same place. Then we came across two boys and an Armadimon. Ai and Makoto both thought taller guy looked a lot like Iori Hida, from the _Digimon _series. I didn't think so._

_When the two humans and Armadimon got up and left, we followed them. Turns out they knew we were there all along—and that the taller boy really _was _Iori Hida. Ai and Makoto were pretty excited to see him._

_Me? I could have cared less._

_To make a long story short, Iori and Armadimon quit the Resistance—the rebel force against some Empire thing—and we got into a fight with a DarkTyrannomon right afterwards. Oh, and I saw Armadimon do his Armor Evolution thing in person._

_We didn't know what to do after that though, seeing as we couldn't get out by ourselves._

_So we tagged along with Iori and Armadimon, who are trying to find their friends. Just like us._

_Only...I still don't know if I can trust them._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Complication_

"You guys are lucky." Tomoki shivered, beating against his arms.

"Why?" Iori asked after a while, when it was clear no one else would. He was crouched up on the ground, huddling against the wind, Armadimon pressed against his side for warmth.

"B-because," Tomoki said through his chattering teeth, "you don't have a short sleeve shirt on." He sneezed before sniffing loudly. "'Scuse me."

"Here." Ai quickly shrugged out of her white jacket and held it out to him. She stood in only her long sleeve shirt, shivering in the wind. "You need it more than I do."

"Oh, that's okay," Tomoki said hastily. "I'm not cold at all. You keep it."

"No, seriously," Ai insisted; she was starting to turn pink. I doubted it was because of the cold. "It's fine. Really. Just take it." She wouldn't meet Tomoki's gaze and was staring intently in the opposite direction.

"Thanks," Tomoki muttered, coloring as well. He took the jacket and put it on, being careful to look at the ground.

I tried not to snicker, but couldn't help it. Lopmon looked up at me from where he was zipped up in my jacket. "So," I said, anything to get away from his stare, "when do you think Makoto will be ready?"

Ai snorted, the blush slowly fading from her cheeks. "Probably never. He couldn't even light his own birthday candles." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that!" Impmon cried. We all stared at him in surprise. "If that's true, then we'll never be warm. We have to hope that Makoto will light that fire, and in doing so, bring us warmth!"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Lopmon grumbled.

So we all stood there in the cold, hands buried in pockets and heads bent to avoid the falling snow.

"Got it!" Makoto called triumphantly several minutes (or hours) later, his voice slightly hoarse.

We all crowded around him, Lopmon slipping out from my jacket. Makoto removed his cupped hands from the snowy ground and proudly displayed his tiny little fire. It couldn't have been more than two inches tall. We stared at it silently.

"That's _it?_" Impmon asked in disgust. "We'll freeze!"

"What happened about being hopeful, dagya?" Armadimon said quietly, too quietly for Impmon to hear.

"It's better than nothing," Lopmon said after a while into silence.

"Can I take nothing?" I mumbled.

"Here, let me try," Tomoki offered. "I helped Takuya and the others build fires a lot of times when we were in the Digital World."

Makoto allowed Tomoki to join him.

"What about you?" I asked Iori, who hadn't said much. "Didn't you make any fires in the Digital World when you were searching for the Kaiser's base?"

"Not really," Iori confessed, looking uncomfortable. "It was always either Takeru or Daisuke."

"Shuichon, leave him alone," Ai said, coming up to us, "and help us find some dry wood. Tomoki says that'll help."

"Well you can't really light a fire with wet sticks, can you?" Iori raised an eyebrow. He bent down and fished a sopping wet stick of wood out of the ground and began wiping it on his hooded sweatshirt. "Hey, Tomoki, is this good enough?"

Tomoki caught the stick that Iori threw at him. "It'll do. Thanks."

Iori turned and caught me scowling at him. "What?" he asked, taking a small step back.

"Nothing," I said and looked away.

Five minutes later, Tomoki had managed to coax the tiny flame into a medium-sized fire. We all scurried to get a good spot around it. I wedged myself in between Lopmon and Makoto, clutching my now-rumbling stomach.

"Do we have any food left?" Makoto asked, his stomach even louder than mine.

Iori and Tomoki both opened their canvas bags. "Enough to last us another day or so," Iori said, frowning at the inside of his bag. "There's also this thing..." And he pulled out a short, cylindrical package.

"Must be some sort of food, dagya," Armadimon replied, not even looking at it. "Let's save it, dagya."

Iori shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

When night fell, I volunteered to take first watch; Iori did as well. We sat there awkwardly, side by side, for a few minutes silently. Iori was the first to speak.

"Why do you always wear that cap?"

I automatically stiffened; he noticed. "You don't have to tell me," he quickly said.

I took off my cap hesitantly, twisting it around in my hands involuntarily, a habit I'd developed. "It was…my brother's…"

"The one that went missing?"

"No…" I paused. "I'm the youngest in my family. I have two brothers, Rinchei and Jenrya, and one sister, Jaarin. Jenrya is the one that disappeared."

"Oh." Iori was silent for a moment. "Wait, when you said _was_, did you mean—" He stopped.

"After Jen disappeared and when I wasn't searching for him, I started spending more time with Rinchei. After..." I twisted the cap some more, unable to mention my depression stage. "This hat was his favorite thing. He'd wear it everywhere and never would wash it; my mom would get really mad at him."

"What happened to him?" Iori asked.

I didn't answer. He didn't pry. "What about those goggles?" I asked instead. "I don't remember you wearing them in the show."

Iori looked momentarily confused for a second before he replied. "I can never get used to the fact that I'm on a TV show," he muttered. He pulled the goggles off his head and inspected them. "These were Daisuke's. It was all they found when they searched his room after he disappeared."

"Oh."

We fell into silence, gazing at our headgear.

Iori broke it once again. "Shuichon, can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

Placing his goggles back on his head, Iori asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

That startled me. I met Iori's curious, but well-meaning stare. "What?" I said, unsure if I'd heard right. He repeated his question. "What makes you think I hate you?"

"You were scowling at me earlier."

"I was?" I tried to think back. "I scowl at a lot of things these days."

"So do you hate me or not?"

I hesitated. But in any case, I never got to answer. Because something decided to crash into me, bowl me over into a bush, and knock the wind out of me. I gasped for air. "Lopmon!" I shouted.

"Oh be quiet!" someone hissed. "You're treading on Empire property."

"Empire property?" I heard Iori exclaim. "That's impossible! The Digital World belongs to the Resistance!"

I felt my eyes roll. _Oh, shut up. No one cares..._

A flashlight clicked on and I discovered a teen with dark blue hair and brown eyes in front of me. He wore a black shirt, brown jeans, and a smug expression. And...he looked familiar, but at the same time, I was sure I'd never seen him before.

Something flickered in his eyes too and he frowned. For a moment we stared at each other before he recovered and smirked down at me. So it really had been my imagination then; he didn't recognize me either.

"Well, well, well…looks like we have intruders." He placed his foot on my stomach, planting it firmly while shining his stupid flashlight into my eyes at the same time.

The others were awake now. "Iori!" Tomoki shouted. "What's going on?"

I turned and saw Iori, who was being restrained by a burly teenager with messy chestnut-colored hair and the same attire as the boy in front of me. "I don't—" Iori broke off as the teenager slapped his hand over Iori's mouth.

"Tomoki! Behind—" Ai was tackled by a Stingmon who clamped her arms to her sides. Tomoki launched himself at the Stingmon, only to be knocked to the ground.

"Hey! Let my sister go!" Makoto roared. "Impmon!"

"Oh, no you don't," the boy in front of me said. He snapped his fingers and a Rapidmon appeared, dropping himself on top of Impmon, who yelled in pain. There was an odd squeezing in my chest and head when I looked at Rapidmon, so I hurriedly stared at the ground in front of me.

"Hey!" Makoto said, but Rapidmon held up one of his cannon arms in warning.

"Don't," the Digimon said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey Masahiro," the burly boy, the one holding Iori, said. "Could we hurry up? This one bites." And sure enough, there was Iori, his jaws working furiously. Finally, Iori spat into the boy's hand, and the boy made a face in disgust, but he still didn't let go.

"No problem," the boy in front of me, Masahiro, said.

"Hey!" Impmon shouted, still sounding winded. He tried to get up, but Rapidmon kicked him down again. "If you think you can take our partners without a fight, then you're wrong!"

Masahiro threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, really?" he taunted. "And who's going to stop us?" Still chuckling, he bent down and picked something up from the snow. My stomach dropped.

It was Rinchei's cap.

"Whose hat is this?" Masahiro asked, looking disgusted. "Useless thing."

I knocked his foot away from my stomach and tackled him to the ground. The flashlight dropped out of his hands. Neither he nor the boy holding Iori expected that. The others were quick to take advantage of the moment.

I wrestled my cap away from Masahiro's grasp; he rolled on top of me and pulled his fist back, intending to punch me. I beat him to it. His head cracked back, his nose bleeding freely.

"You…" he gasped, wiping his nose. Seeing the blood, he began a torrent of punches. I gladly returned them. Something was off inside me, and this was a welcome distraction.

I couldn't see much of what was going on, what with Masahiro and I rolling around in the snow, but I caught glimpses of it. Makoto, Impmon, Armadimon, and Iori had turned to face the other boy, Stingmon, and Rapidmon. Ai, Lopmon, and Tomoki hovered over me, unable to untangle us.

"Ryota!" Masahiro gasped. "Ryota! Call for backup!" Then we crashed into a tree and snow collapsed on top of us.

I struggled out of the snow pile, taking my cap off and shaking the snow out. Masahiro surfaced next to me; his nose had stopped bleeding but blood was smeared everywhere. He sported a black eye and was glaring at me.

"I'd deal with you, but Sadao would kill me," he spat, his voice dipping for a moment when he said Sadao's name. Whoever that was. "Why'd you tackle me?"

"You tackled me first," I snapped.

"You were in Empire territory! And I was talking about the time afterwards."

"Because you insulted my cap."

Masahiro's eyes bugged out. "_What?_ That's _it?_ That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard!"

"You want another black eye?" I challenged, surging forward through the snow.

A hand suddenly latched onto my head, as well as Masahiro's. We both looked up and found a tall, lean youth glaring at us. He had shaggy white-blond hair tied back with a ribbon, and cold blue eyes. He, like Ryota and Masahiro, wore a black shirt and brown jeans.

Next to me Masahiro scowled. "Hi, _Sadao_." Again, that funny dip in his voice.

"Masahiro, get out of there," Sadao commanded, scowling. Masahiro obeyed, albeit slowly. Sadao yanked me out of the drift somewhat roughly. "Go stand by your friends, or do you need to be bound?"

"What, you tie people up?" I laughed in disbelief. "What, are we back to living in the medieval days?"

"She needs to be bound," Masahiro grumbled, wiping his nose. He bent down, scooped up a handful of snow, and plastered it over his black eye. "I'll bet she'll try to free her friends first chance she gets."

Sadao fixed me with a piercing gaze. His blue eyes….there was something familiar about them. "Is that true?" he asked and I jumped. No, my imagination was just working overtime.

I stared defiantly back. "Yeah. What're you going to do about it?"

"Masahiro, watch her," Sadao ordered.

"What?" Masahiro spluttered. "Why me?"

"Because I said so," Sadao said, and he turned and looked at Masahiro, and his eyes were filled with pure hate. He turned his back and began walking off, missing the venom-filled glower Masahiro sent back. "Let's go. We're heading back to the base." He directed the last bit at me, Lopmon, Iori, Armadimon, Tomoki, Impmon, Makoto, and Ai.

"Rapidmon, help me watch her." Rapidmon floated over and went to my other, unguarded side. "Don't even try to break free," Masahiro warned, scooping up more snow and pressing it to his face.

I snorted. Looking around, I spotted Iori and Armadimon being watched over closely by an AeroV-Dramon, who I assumed was Sadao's partner. Makoto, Ai, and Impmon were being led by the Stingmon; Tomoki was held in the grasp of Ryota.

By then the clouds had moved on from blocking the moon, and I could see everything more clearly, including the bristles on Ryota's chin, and how dirty and faded Sadao's hair ribbon was. Masahiro bent down and picked up his flashlight, tucking into his belt.

Iori looked over his shoulder. "Masahiro, right?"

Masahiro scowled. "Yes?"

"What do you mean by the Digital World being controlled by the Empire? Didn't it belong to the Resistance?" Iori asked.

"It used to," Masahiro said airily. "Until three days ago. We surrounded the Resistance's headquarters, broke in, and overpowered them. The Digital World belongs to us now."

"What?" Iori quit walking and stared at him, but AeroV-Dramon shoved him onwards. "Then what happened to the Resistance members?"

"They scattered," Masahiro said simply. "We're hunting them down right now." Something occurred to him. "That reminds me...hand over your owl."

"My what?" said Iori.

"Your owl," repeated Masahiro, holding out his hand. "The one given to all Resistance members."

Iori frowned. "Why do you need it?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?" snapped Masahiro. "Now hand it over, or you'll be sorry."

"What are you going to do, dagya?" demanded Armadimon.

Masahiro smirked. "You want to find out?"

"Here," Iori said hastily, pulling the owl from his pants pocket and throwing it to Masahiro, who caught it with one hand. He pocketed it, looking satisfied as Iori watched him. "You know," Iori said, "we're not Resistance members anymore."

"Technically, dagya," Armadimon added.

"Doesn't matter," Ryota said. "Now move."

* * *

We had been walking for ten minutes when Iori gave the signal. I almost missed it. In my defense, it was a pretty lame signal.

Masahiro kept his arm on mine the whole time, glowering at me. I returned the glare. You could say it was a staring contest. It only broke when I tripped over a rock and Masahiro burst out laughing.

I was about to grant him another black eye when Iori kicked the snow. At first I thought he was crazy, but then his eyes met mine. His were full of urgency and I understood. One by one, the rest of the team got the message. We all tensed, getting ready.

Iori kicked the snow a second time. We sprang into action.

Armadimon popped into a ball and rolled forward before whipping around and facing AeroV-Dramon. "Armadimon evolve to…Ankylomon!" A yellow Ankylosaurus appeared in place of Armadimon. Black spikes lined his spine and his sides; metal bands encircled his paws; a mace was his tail.

I tried not to stare. After seeing Armadimon evolve so many times on the television screen at home, it shouldn't have as big of a deal as it was seeing it in person. But I couldn't help it.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon howled, shooting past me and colliding with AeroV-Dramon. Funny. I hadn't seen Impmon evolve. Probably too busy watching Armadimon evolve.

"Hey!" Ankylomon complained. "He's _my_ opponent!"

"Then why don't you help out?" Beelzebumon shot back.

Tomoki brought out his digivice. A mass of swirling circles wrapped around his hand. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" he shouted. As light enveloped him, Ryota quickly backed away, calling for Stingmon.

A giant white ape-like Digimon appeared; his hair was braided and ended in arrows. Two brown horns protruded from his forehead, orange gauntlets were on his forearms, and he held an axe in each hand. "Blizzarmon!"

Ryota and Stingmon stood there, dumbstruck. Blizzarmon quickly took advantage of the moment. "Avalanche Step!" he roared, firing off a blast of ice and snow shaped into an arrow. Ryota and Stingmon quickly rolled away.

I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Tomoki could evolve into a Digimon, so I gaped at him even after the evolution was complete. It was only Lopmon's kick that brought me back to reality. I whipped around my D-Arc and a card.

"Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!" I shouted.

Lopmon rapidly grew in height, becoming the gigantic brown-and-purple rabbit that I'd grown accustomed to. "Antiramon!"

Masahiro backed up a few steps, eyes wide, Rapidmon hovering in front of him. Antiramon's eyes narrowed. "Ashipatoravana!" he shouted, spinning rapidly into a tornado. His paws began to glow pink and slowly formed crescent-shaped blades. He spun straight into Rapidmon, slashing furiously.

Rapidmon fell back. Masahiro took the opportunity to shout, "You've got one too?"

I stared at him. "_What?_"

By answer, he held up his own digivice. It was black and green in color—and it was the exact same design as mine. "_You've_ got a D-Arc?" I nearly screamed.

"I could say the same for you!" Masahiro screamed back. "Why do _you_ have one? Aren't you from this world?"

"No!" I yelled. "I come from a different place!"

"So do I!"

Antiramon and Rapidmon were watching us as we argued, swinging their heads to look at the speaker. "Excuse me," Antiramon said, "but can we get back to the fight?"

"No problem," I said. "Card Slash! AeroV-Dramon's Magnum Crush!"

Antiramon's fist began glowing with a bright light. He sprang forward and soundly punched him in the stomach.

"Hey!" AeroV-Dramon shouted from somewhere across the field. "Copycats! Get your own—" He was cut off as Ankylomon, yelling, "Megaton Press!" slammed into him from the air.

"Atomic Blast!" Rapidmon bellowed, firing missiles from his rocket launches.

Antiramon roared and fell back. "Treasure Axe!" His hands glowed pink before becoming crescent-shaped blades; he paused for a moment, then began firing them at Rapidmon.

"Golden Triangle!" Rapidmon formed a triangle and a blast of green light shot out, colliding with Antiramon. "Take that, you oversized rabbit!"

"He reminds me of Terriermon," I muttered. _Unfortunately._

"Treasure Axe!" Antiramon shouted. This time, instead of firing the blades off, he began swiping and slashing at Rapidmon.

"Card Slash! Heavy Metal!" Masahiro shouted.

A mechanical device attached itself to Rapidmon's right arm. He aimed carefully. "Get ready, rabbit," Rapidmon snarled, "to get blasted into oblivion."

"Card Slash! Heavy Metal!" I yelled, my voice starting to turn hoarse.

"Hey! You copycat!" Masahiro howled.

Antiramon held up his own right arm, the same machine on it. Rapidmon scowled. Antiramon mirrored it. They both fired.

_BOOM_.

In the smoke that issued and covered my sight, I could hear multiple strangled yells and one "oof" as someone toppled over into the snow. A hand was suddenly thrust in my face and I jerked back. "It's me!" Iori shouted and I grabbed at it. After he hoisted me up onto Ankylomon's back, I whipped my head around.

"Antiramon! Where is he?"

"Right here," Lopmon said, right behind me.

Tomoki fell behind us and told me, "Shuichon, grab a spike unless you want to fall off."

"Oh, yeah." I latched on quickly, just as Ankylomon jumped over AeroV-Dramon. I looked down and saw Sadao, staring up at us, his eyes wide. Then Ankyolmon landed on the ground and took off. "Why isn't he going to chase us?" I wondered, staring back.

"Probably thinks we're not worth it," Makoto called somewhere behind us. "Good thing too, don't you think?"

* * *

Ankylomon only paused to rest when he reverted back to Armadimon. Since he "forgot" to warn us, we all landed into the snow in uncomfortable positions, save for Beelzebumon, Ai, and Makoto, who were flying in the air.

We all gathered in a circle, tired and weary after all that had happened. "Now what?" Tomoki asked, yawning.

"We keep on searching," Makoto said tiredly. "Isn't that much obvious?"

"But the Empire is here," Ai pointed out, "and the Empire members are looking for us."

"So we'll have to be careful," I said.

Armadimon was staring at all of us as if we were crazy. "You want to get back out there right now and search, dagya?"

"Not _now_," Impmon said in exasperation. "They mean tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and—"

"Thank you, Impmon," Ai interrupted. "What do you think, Iori?"

Iori replied, "We sleep now. Who wants to watch first?"

I didn't say anything; it was Tomoki and Ai who volunteered. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard a rustling sound, and was reluctantly woken back up. "This is your jacket," Tomoki said. "It's kind of dirty now…"

"That's okay. I was planning on getting rid of it anyway," Ai said. There was silence for a few moments. "What do you think is going to happen? To this place, I mean. It seems like it's a mess."

"Yeah," Tomoki agreed. "I wonder who's behind all this...they sure caused a lot of trouble. But...you know, I'm kind of glad all this happened."

My eyebrows bunched together as I continued to eavesdrop, my eyelids growing heavier by the second. "You do?" Ai asked, sounding surprised. "Why?"

"Well, if it hadn't happened, then…" Tomoki paused. "Well, I wouldn't have gotten to meet everyone here. Especially…" He hesitated and my ears strained. "Especially…especially you, Ai."

That was the last thing I heard before I finally fell asleep.


	4. Shuichon: The Capture

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_I'm Shuichon Lee, and so far, things are going downhill. Last night we were ambushed by a group of two kids and their partners. Their leader showed up afterwards and herded us all back to their base. It was then that we found out that the Resistance was no more. Iori and Armadimon were, needless to say, shocked._

_We weren't going without a fight though, so when Iori gave the signal, we all turned and attacked. In the scuffle that followed, the boy I was up against, Masahiro revealed that he had a D-Arc just like me. I didn't get it. I thought the only Tamers were the ones in Shinjuku._

_And then there's the fact that I keep thinking that I _know _him…but that's ridiculous. Isn't it?_

_We eventually escaped, and as Tomoki and Ai took watch, I heard Tomoki say he liked Ai, as more than a friend._

_I sort of want to laugh (not at them, but you know, as teasing kind of laugh), though I don't think either of them would appreciate that. Then there's also the fact that they can never really be together, seeing as they come from different worlds. I wonder…what will happen to us if we defeat the Empire?_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Capture_

Something had changed between Tomoki and Ai. When we were woken up this morning by a sleepy Armadimon and grumpy Impmon, Tomoki and Ai shared a glance before blushed furiously. I smiled inwardly, but felt sad all the same. There was no way those two would have a happy ending.

"What's with them?" Lopmon muttered drowsily as I picked up my cap and placed it on my head.

"Nothing," I quickly replied. I didn't want to say that I'd been eavesdropping on them the night before. "Why are you so sleepy?"

"Because," Iori said, coming up from behind me, yawning and pausing to cover his gaping mouth, "we woke up Impmon and Armadimon for their turn, and they wouldn't stop arguing the entire night."

"Sucks for you," Makoto said, grinning, trying to get a fire started without success, "Shuichon and I played card games. Except we used leaves, which didn't work too well. Then we arm wrestled." He made a face. "I lost."

"Just get the fire started," I said and plopped down and began rubbing two sticks together like Jaarin had once shown me. A spark appeared. Makoto quickly grabbed some leaves and sticks, making sure they were dry, and threw them in as I coaxed the spark into a roar.

Armadimon waddled over, eyes barely open. "Breakfast ready yet, dagya?" he mumbled, collapsing into the snow.

"We've got three bottles of cold water and one cold rice ball left," Tomoki said, joining us. "That's it."

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Impmon complained.

"Because," Lopmon said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "the packs were left on the snow last night. Then, because their two heats were different, they then attempted to reach thermal equilibrium. Do I need to continue?"

Impmon mumbled something about being a know-it-all. I pegged him with a snowball. "Shuichon!" he wailed. "Why do you have to be so _violent?_"

No sooner had the words left Impmon's mouth than the ground next to Iori exploded, sending him flying. Armadimon raced after him.

I was on my feet in an instant. A drill appeared, followed by a white-and-purple mole Digimon. I held out my D-Arc. "Drimogemon," I read. "An Adult level Digimon. Special Attack is Crusher Bone."

Then I spotted a small, skinny boy clinging tightly on to Drimogemon's fur. He had hair the color of a ripe orange and millions of freckles sprinkled on his face; his green eyes gleamed when he saw us. He wore the same outfit as the three from the night before: black shirt, brown jeans. "Oi!" he called in a strange accent. "I found 'em!"

Another drill appeared in the snow; three more Drimogemon surfaced around us, trapping us. The new Drimogemon, like the one that had tossed Iori into a bush, also had riders, all wearing the same attire as the first, but taller and leaner. They all grinned widely when they saw us.

One, a girl with jet-black hair tied into pigtails, said, in an American accent, "Are you sure these are the ones, Alaois? Sadao will be mad if they're not." She removed her sunglasses and surveyed us with bright blue eyes.

Freckle Boy Alaois answered, "I'm pretty sure." He scratched his head, still watching us. "Look, there's the one with the red cap, just like Masahiro said."

"Great," the Drimogemon Alaois was riding on said, "so let's stop talking and get to work."

"Good point," Alaois said. "Go!"

The Drimogemon plowed through the snow, startling all of us.

Thinking fast, I dug around in my pocket and fumbled through several cards before finding the right one. "Card Slash! Snimon's Green Sickle Cut!" I bellowed. A long blade appeared on Lopmon's right hand and he was quick to leap up and slash the net into two.

Alaois whistled. "Ah, you do have a D-Arc. Not that it matters." He signaled and the Drimogemon began running in a circle, trapping all of us in a blur of purple and white. Alaois tilted back his head and shouted, "Now!"

A boy leaped from the trees, and he looked like one of the other riders, a girl. I suspected they were twins. He, unlike the others, had a Wizarmon as a partner. They landed in the center of the rumbling circle neatly.

"Go for it, Wizarmon," the boy said calmly.

"Rolling Stone!"

A yellow blur slammed into Wizarmon before he could move. The blur slowed, became Armadimon. "Well, what are you waiting for, dagya? Attack, dagya!"

"I don't think so," the boy said.

"Terror Illusion!" Wizarmon shouted. Suddenly all the chaos was washed away and I saw the one thing that would forever haunt me: Rinchei dying. He lay there on the sidewalk, having been pushed off a roof of his favorite bookstore, limbs broken and clothes bloody. His eyes were glazed, his cap still on his head. Everything was just as I'd remembered.

The scene changed. I saw Rinchei in the hospital bed, wires attached to his arm, bandages adorning his head. I saw him reaching out to me, handing me his beloved cap. I felt him grasp my hand within his own, whispering hoarsely, "I love you," with his cracked lips. I saw the doctor, saying that they'd done all they could but...

"_I'm sorry," _the doctor said before turning away_._

_"No, you aren't!"_

_You aren't sorry, you aren't._

_You're not sorry at all..._

And the image faded away, leaving me in a world of darkness. I curled myself up into a ball and sobbed, the wound reopened. Maybe there were people calling my name...but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered...

Then it was over and I found myself kneeling on cold, hard ground. I looked up, tears blurring my vision, and saw the boy with Wizarmon as his partner. I gave a strangled cry and collapsed, sobbing.

A hand was placed on my head, startling me mid-sob. "I apologize for whatever memory you went through," the boy murmured. "It was the only way to catch all of you off-guard."

"Con-congratulations," I sobbed, my voice breaking. "It…it worked…" A new torrent of sobs came and I continued to cry, making strange gasping noises the whole time.

The boy knelt down and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his shoulder, hating myself for it. I hated Wizarmon for showing me Rinchei's death. I hated the boy for comforting me. And, most of all, I hated myself for letting him.

"What's going on here, Hákon?" Masahiro's voice jolted me out of my sorrow.

I glanced up sharply, shoving the boy whose name was Hákon away. He allowed me to do so and stood up, offering me a tissue. I took it and wiped my face, despising him the entire time.

"Just making sure she wasn't too scarred by Wizarmon's attack," Hákon said. He bent down and handed me my cap. I took it back somewhat forcefully. He stood up and nodded to Masahiro before leaving.

Masahiro scowled at him as Hákon passed by him in the narrow doorway. It was then that I noticed a purple-black-blue circle around his right eye; his nose was red and slightly swollen. "What happened to your face?" I asked, successfully smirking. Masahiro shot me a scowl before stepping out to talk to someone. I took the opportunity to look where I was: it was a small stone cell.

Masahiro reentered. "Where are the rest of my friends?" I demanded, finally able to get a grip on myself. _No sign of weakness, no sign of weakness._

Masahiro shrugged. "Out there, somewhere. Apparently, the rest of your group managed to snap out of their trances sooner than you and escape. The Digimon all broke free too." His face broke into a wide smirk. "Looks like they forgot about you."

I glared at him. "Have you already forgotten that I'm free to pound you whenever I want?"

Masahiro frowned at my unbound hands. "Huh. Hákon said he'd taken care of that…oh well." Someone shouted something and Masahiro stepped out to see what it was. He was back in a second. "Stand up."

I did as I was told, though I didn't like it. "Why?"

He grabbed me and shoved me out of the cell roughly. "Because the Empire leader wants to see you. Something about being in the company of Iori Hida and Armadimon, ex-Resistance members."

"I feel so honored," I muttered dryly.

Masahiro shoved me again. "You should be." But his voice had a hint of sarcasm and bitterness to it.

* * *

The walk to the Empire leader took forever. Masahiro led me through countless hallways and through so many twists and turns that I was soon hopelessly confused. Hundreds of human and Digimon traveled through the hallways, often stopping to stare at me.

After a while Masahiro stopped shoving me and began to walk freely, only pausing to start off in a new direction. I made sure to keep up with him; if I didn't I'd be stranded in the castle by myself.

Then we started to talk. Actually, Masahiro bragged about the Empire and how its power was spreading. "Soon," he said, his eyes shining, "we'll take over the entire world."

"You haven't already?" There was sarcasm in my voice, but Masahiro didn't catch it.

"Apparently, there are some places that still resist our rule. They're not the Resistance, but different cities banded together." Masahiro frowned. "They call themselves—hey, we're here." He opened a pitch-black door and shoved me in.

Stumbling in and resisting the urge to turn around and strangle Masahiro, I looked around. Inside the room was a round table. A figure sat at the table, scribbling down notes before turning around and typing rapidly on the computer. He showed no sign of stopping.

"Who is that?" I muttered.

"The Empire leader," Masahiro growled. "Be_have_." Again, the bitterness in his voice.

We waited for a few minutes, but the figure continued to work.

Masahiro cleared his throat.

The figure at the table looked up, dark hair falling across his glasses. His black eyes caught sight of me and froze. He must have stared for about a minute when Masahiro gave another cough, which sounded more like a horse laughing.

The figure gave a quick shake of his head, like he was clearing his head. "This is the girl that has been traveling with Armadimon and Iori?" he asked. I frowned. Something about his voice bugged me...maybe it was too scratchy.

Masahiro scratched the back of his head. "One of them," he said. "Alaois failed to catch the others; Hákon and Wizarmon only managed to affect this one"—he shoved me yet again; yet again I resisted the urge to strangle him—"enough to take her here."

"I see." The figure stood up and came into the light. I saw that he was barely older than me, about seventeen or so. He wore an ink-black trench coat over a dark blue turtleneck sweater and brown slacks. "Well, she's better than nothing."

Masahiro snorted.

"Who is she?"

"I'm Shuichon Lee," I snapped. "And I'm perfectly capable of speaking for myself. Who are you?"

Masahiro shoved me again. This time I lost my nerve. I whirled around, fully intending to grasp his scrawny little neck and _throttle_ him when the Empire leader grabbed me.

"I can't have you hurting the Empire's beloved members," he said. He turned me around and stooped into a low bow before rising and holding out his arms. I suspected he was trying to make a dramatic introduction. All it did was make him look stupid.

"I'm Nasagi Saitou, leader of the Empire."

* * *

Sliding down in the wooden chair, I scowled. "No."

Nasagi slammed his hands into the table. Behind him, Masahiro jumped at the noise. Nasagi leaned forward, his eyes barely containing his fury and frustration. "Tell me," he said through gritted teeth.

I leaned forward, our foreheads almost touching; Nasagi stiffened. "No," I said quietly. Then I settled comfortably back into my creaky seat. Behind Nasagi, Masahiro shot me a warning look. I picked up a pencil from the table and chucked it at him.

Masahiro shied out of the way, looking like he wanted to kill me. Much like the insane leader in front of me. Nasagi was gripping the table tightly, fists white. "Tell…me…_now_...please?"

Well, at least he was trying something different.

Masahiro spoke abruptly. "Just tell him already."

I snorted. "Why should I?

They both glowered at me, and I glared right back, until Masahiro suddenly bent down and whispered in Nasagi's ear. Nasagi frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Completely," Masahiro assured him.

Nasagi shrugged, then leaped across the table and snatched my cap right off my head. I started and made a wild grab for it, but failed. Nasagi smirked and held the cap just out of my reach.

"Give it back!" I pleaded.

"Then tell me," Nasagi ordered, "what Iori's plans are, now that he's quit the Resistance. Or I'll burn this hat." His hand disappeared into a huge pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flicked the top off. A flame appeared.

My heart stopped.

"I…" I began.

Nasagi moved the fire closer.

"I…" I clenched my teeth together. It shouldn't have been this hard, but...strange as it was, I was worried. Worried about what Nasagi would do if I told him. But if I didn't… "Why do you have a lighter with you?" I asked instead to try and buy time. "Do you smoke?"

It didn't work. "Giving you until three," he warned. "One, two..."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Nasagi cursed, threw my cap to Masahiro, and dropped his lighter back into his pocket. He stooped at the computer and began typing madly.

"What's going on?" Masahiro asked.

"Our outermost defenses have been breached," Nasagi explained, his eyes darting back and forth. "I have to leave; keep..._her _occupied."

"My name is Shuichon!" I shouted after him as he rushed through the door. Then it slammed shut, leaving me to glare at Masahiro. "Now what?"

Masahiro ignored my question. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Terriermon!" he called. "Get in here!"

A familiar-looking rabbit shot inside before Masahiro closed the door. He stared at me, reminding me of another Terriermon. It was all I could do to stop myself from...I don't know what, exactly.

"You got her?" the Terriermon asked in his hoarse voice.

"Yeah." Masahiro collapsed into the seat Nasagi had been sitting in a few moments ago. "She's pretty stubborn though. Wouldn't say a thing." He twirled my cap absentmindedly. I lunged for it. Masahiro, not expecting the sudden leap, squawked. Terriermon could only stare as we crashed into the floor, wrestling for possession of the hat. I sat up a few minutes later, panting, the cap back on my head.

Masahiro scowled darkly and shoved me off. I gladly tumbled away and sat against the table, resting my head against a wooden leg. Something occurred to me. "I've heard the name Nasagi before…" I muttered.

Masahiro was prodding his face gently, checking for wounds. "What?"

"I've heard Nasagi's name before," I said, staring at the stone above me. "I think it was a few days ago…I can't remember…"

"Maybe you're crazy," Masahiro suggested. He seemed to like the idea.

I ignored him. "I _know_ I heard it before; I just can't remember where."

"Too bad."

"His voice sounds familiar too."

"Good for you."

"Like yours."

"What?"

"What, are you deaf? I said. "Your voice—no, well, you look familiar, that's all."

"You _are_ crazy," decided Masahiro. "There's no way we've met before." But he looked troubled, maybe uncomfortable. I remembered the night he jumped me, the confused look he had on then. I think he was assuring himself as much as me.

We sat in silence for a few moments. At length I said, "Your name is Masahiro, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why do you wear the same outfit as the other people?"

Masahiro rolled his eyes. "Not everyone wears this, stupid. The reason why _some_," he emphasized, sneering at me, "of us do is because we're Empire Scouters. We search for anything that can be useful to the Chosen Empire—new recruits, spies, Resistance members, anything. All Scouters wear this clothing."

"Oh." I was silent until I thought of something else. "How did you know where Iori was? I mean, you managed to find us twice in a row."

"First time was because of the tracker," Masahiro said simply. "All Resistance members have a pendant that serves as a tracker. That was that owl thing I took from him. This time...well, face it, you guys haven't been covering your tracks that well. Our Scouters are top stuff."

"Are you sure that you should have told her that?" Terriermon asked warily.

"No harm. At least, I hope not," Masahiro said. "She _did_ come from our universe, so she can't be that bad, can she?"

"You know…" I began. "I _do_ have a name."

"I know. Shuichon, right?" Masahiro raised an eyebrow.

I gaped at him in shock. "You actually remember my name?"

Masahiro smirked. "It's not that hard to notice," he said, doing a bad imitation of my voice.

To my surprise, I burst out laughing and, for some reason, couldn't stop. The sound was strange to my ears; I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time.

"_MASAHIRO_, _YOU MORON,_" a voice roared. "_PAY ATTENTION WHEN I CALL YOU_."

Terriermon, Masahiro, and I all jumped.

Masahiro yanked an earpiece out of his ear that I hadn't noticed up until now. "NOT SO LOUD," he bawled into the receiving end.

"_OH, I'M SO SORRY_," the voice screamed. "_IS THIS BETTER? WELL? WELL? WELL?_"

"IT'S PERFECT!" Masahiro yelled.

"Enough of this!" the voice snapped. "Masahiro, call Ryota and tell him to gather the Fighters. We've been invaded."

"What?" Masahiro jumped up. "That's impossible!"

"I didn't say _inside_ the castle, you moron," the voice said, sounding calm now. "Just get Ryota, and don't let Shuichon out of your sight."

Masahiro was quick to obey. After he was done, he turned to me, looking grim. "Well, it looks like your friends are here."


	5. Tomoki: The Impregnable Fortress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_Hi, my name is Tomoki Himi and I'm currently fourteen years old. Two years ago, my family moved to __Hokkaido__, away from all from my friends. I hated it. Hated my new house, my new school—everything. But I managed to get along with my life._

_Then, just a couple of days ago, I was in the schoolyard when something strange happened—my cell phone became my digivice again! I remember staring at it in shock, thinking that there had to be some sort of emergency for that to happen. Then there was an earthquake. It was the strangest earthquake I'd been through. It felt like I was being squeezed from both sides and I couldn't breathe or move at all. Then it was over and I found a teenager staring at me._

_It was there that I learned that I was in a different dimension—one where humans had Digimon as their partners instead of evolving into them. How weird. And I was to accompany two partners—Iori Hida and Armadimon—on a mission should they accept. They did, and off we went._

_To make a long story short, we traveled to the Digital World, met a couple of new friends, and Iori and Armadimon quit the Resistance. One of the new kids we met, Ai, had me constantly thinking about her after I met her. I kind of—not really—confessed that I liked her. But she got the message. Now I can't help but blush whenever I see her._

_Oh, and just now, we're being attack by a group of four kids attacked._

_This is turning out to be a _great_day..._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Impregnable Fortress_

"Terror Illusion!" Wizarmon shouted.

Everything disappeared from sight. I couldn't see anything. Then there was a bright flash of light, and it was like I'd been sent back in time. "They're gone, Tomoki," Shinya was yelling. "They disappeared not long after you left!"

"They can't be gone!" I shouted back, trying to run after him. But Shinya was fading away, vanishing into the whiteness all around.

"They are! They're gone! Gone! Dead! You'll never see them again!"

_No, wait,_ I tried telling myself. _That didn't happen. Shinya didn't say that—_

But the me in the memory didn't listen, and sank down to the ground in despair. To my horror, there was a slow feeling of numbness and hopelessness creeping up on me. My surroundings disappeared, became black. _This didn't happen!_ I wanted to scream. _It didn't!_

It did, a voice out of the darkness whispered. It happened, you're remembering wrong, this is the truth...

_It's not!_ I screamed back. _It's not, and I'll prove it! I'll find them! I'll find all of them, you'll see!_

Cold, dark laughter. You wish...the voice murmured before darkness enveloped me. I screamed in fury.

Someone was calling my name.

I tried to locate it but the numbness was seeping into my brain. It was getting harder to focus. All I wanted to do was sink to the ground…no. There the voice was again. Shouting. Louder.

Warmth flooded through me. The numbness faded. That voice…I had to—

Someone shook me. "Tomoki! Tomoki, snap out of it!"

It was Ai. Her voice snapped me out of my stupor. I shook my head frantically, trying to clear it. The darkness evaporated slowly and Ai's face swam into vision. Our eyes met. We both blushed and looked away.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So…where are we?"

"Take a look around," Impmon suggested.

I did as he said; we were in an iron cage with metal surrounding us on all sides; we were being pulled by what I assumed to be the four Drimogemon. The others all lay around me, looking shaken and pale. "What…happened?" I asked.

"That attack Wizarmon used, dagya," Armadimon explained.

"The Digimon weren't affected," Makoto said as an afterthought, his face beaded with sweat.

"And apparently the attack showed us what we feared most," Iori said. He shivered involuntarily. "The Digimon managed to snap us out of it. But there is one tiny problem…"

"Tiny?" Lopmon asked shrilly. I turned to him, surprised. I'd never heard him that agitated before. "You call this _tiny?_" He gestured at someone behind him. I looked. It was Shuichon.

She was trembling, her face a funny gray. Her eyes were clenched shut, her teeth rattling. "No," she kept whispering, "No! It can't be. NO!"

"We can't get her to stop," Makoto said, looking worried. "She just keeps going on and on."

"And we can't move her either," Ai added, biting her lip. "She's as stiff as a board and stuck in place."

"So what should we do?" I asked.

We all turned to Iori.

"We break out," he said simply. "Armadimon?"

"With pleasure, dagya," Armadimon said. He backed up a few steps, rolled into a ball and zipped forward. "Rolling Stone!" He slammed into the farthest wall and broke right through.

The cage stopped moving.

"What was that?" someone said. I couldn't recognize the voice.

"I'm sure it was nothing." This one sounded like the boy who had been with Wizarmon.

"Keep moving," someone else urged.

"Shuichon!" Makoto was shaking her. "Come on!"

"What's going on?" Iori hissed, halfway out the hole.

Makoto swung his head up, looking decidedly panicked. "I can't get her to move!"

I rushed over to help. But no matter how hard we tugged on Shuichon's arms, she refused to get up and remained buried in her arms, fighting us off each time. "Come _on!" I whispered desperately._

"I'm going back to check," a voice said and I could hear a _thump as he jumped down. Panic erupted in me._

"Help!" I whispered frantically, tugging for all I was worth. But Shuichon twisted out of my grip, throwing my hand into the side of the wall for good measure. "Ow!"

A freckled face popped in the hole. Green eyes widened. "OI!"

I think Ai lost it. She did the only think she could think of: she drew a card and shouted, "Card Slash! Heavy Metal!" and Impmon raised his now-armed hand and blew the place up.

The boy who had peeped in through himself down as the little cage we were traveling in exploded, sending us flying. We crash landed several feet away from each other, all groaning and in a daze.

"Get them!" the boy shouted, struggling to his feet. He too was a little disoriented, judging by the way his legs kept bending. "Go! They're escaping!"

His teammates poured out, saw us, shouted, and gave chase. What could we do but run?

We surged to our feet and went crashing through the snowy trees, banging into trunks and bushes and each other, the sound of pursuit echoing in our ears. Slowly it faded and all of a sudden Iori slammed to a halt. We ran smack into his back.

"What was that for?" Makoto groaned.

Iori turned around slowly, his face pale. Lopmon dangled from underneath his arm. "We left her," he croaked.

What?

With growing horror I looked around and counted. Three other humans besides me. Not four.

We'd left Shuichon.

Lopmon yanked himself out of Iori's grasp and ran out of the bushes. "SHUICHON!" he screamed. "SHUICHON!" Then, before any of us could stop him, he raced off into the forest.

"Lopmon!" we all cried, rushing after him. We ended up crash-banging into each other and landing in a heap. It took several frustrating minutes for us to untangle ourselves. By the time we were finished, he was out of sight.

After searching fruitlessly, running up and down and all around, shouting his name, we gave up and collapsed, panting. "Why would they just take her?" Makoto asked in between gasps. "Why would they…stop chasing us?"

"Bait," Iori said grimly. "Because we're going to get her back."

* * *

We hid behind the trees. "Everyone understand?" Iori asked in a hushed voice. We all nodded. "Good. Then let's go." Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the cover of trees and in front of a few Empire sentries guarding the area.

We peered out, watching him. "Are you sure he'll be okay?" Ai asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I assured him, twisting my digivice in my hands awkwardly. "He knows what he's doing."

Ai turned to look at me. I resisted the urge to blush. "Are you sure you'll be okay though?" she asked. "After all, you _are_ the only one who actually evolves into a Digimon."

"Don't worry about me," I said, feeling my cheeks turn warm. "I've done this millions of times now. It's no big deal. What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Ai replied, turning pink. We stared at each other for a while, unable to look away.

"Hey! It's almost time," Makoto hissed, coming over. He stopped, staring at us. "What are you two _doing?_"

I blushed furiously and looked away, clearing my throat. "Er…Iori give the signal yet?"

Makoto frowned, glancing at me then at Ai. "Not yet. But he's about to."

I stuck my head out from behind the tree I was hiding behind. Iori, one hand waving impatiently, signaled with his other hand behind his back. I turned back. "Now!" Then I rushed forward, heaving my bag over my shoulder and tossing it on the ground. I wouldn't need it in the battle that was coming.

I held up my hand, circled with a mass of data and brought my other hand, still gripping my digivice to greet it. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" I shouted, feeling the same rush of adrenaline as I began the all-too familiar evolution.

A flash of bright light washed away everything else as I felt my body being coursed with a fierce, livid energy straining to break free. My blood burned within me as I roared. Data wrapped around my body; my arms became more muscular, my legs thicker, and two horns sprouted from my head. "Blizzarmon!"

The three Empire sentries and their Digimon partners cowered as I swung my two axes, Eji and Oji, threateningly. They were all male, looked about sixteen or seventeen and wore dark brown shirt and brown jeans.

The tallest one, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, gathered his nerve and shouted, "Attack, Seadramon!"

A long, blue-white serpent like Digimon uncoiled itself and raised its yellow-finned head to look down at me. It opened its jaws and bellowed, "Ice Arrow!"

A multitude of shards burst from its maw and I spun out of the way. "Go for it, Beelzebumon!"

Beelzebumon sprang out from behind me, metal claws outstretched. "Darkness Claw!" he shouted, springing onto Seadramon's back and attacking furiously. The tall boy gave a shout of horror. I raced for the second pair.

The boy, with brown hair and green eyes and easily the shortest, fell back in terror. "Mus—Musyamon!" he gasped.

A samurai-like Digimon stepped in front of him, brandishing a huge sword. "White Bird Sword!" the Digimon shouted. Bright blue flames appeared on the sword's surface, dancing wildly. Musyamon raised it high, then slashed diagonally at me.

I sprang backwards, narrowly avoiding the flaming blade. "Avalanche Step!" Whirling my axes in complicated patterns, Musyamon and I began a crazed sort of dance, alternating attacking and defending.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Iori riding astride Ankylomon's back as the latter bashed heads with an equally spiky Digimon, colored a dirty yellow. His partner, the thinnest of the three, had blond hair, brown eyes, and a terrified expression as he clutched the spiky Digimon's neck tightly.

In front of me, the brown-haired boy was speaking to someone frantically, his lips barely forming words. Then I clouted Musyamon soundly on the head and he toppled backwards and fell on his partner.

The boy struggled out from underneath. "Reinforcements are coming!" he shouted. "We just have to hang on!"

"They'd better hurry!" the tall one snapped as Beelzebumon successfully kicked Seadramon in the head. "These guys are tougher than they look."

"Why thank you," Makoto said. Then he tackled the tall one to the ground as Ai stared in shock and dismay.

"Makoto!" she exclaimed.

"Makoto, get off him!" Iori shouted as Ankylomon, rather cockily, stepped off his flattened opponent. "We need to get out of here—we can't risk meeting more Empire sentries."

"Darn right you can't," the tall one spat, throwing Makoto off him. Ai chucked a snowball at him. "What the heck? Hey!" he sputtered as Ai threw another one into his face, Makoto cheering her on.

"Let's go already!" Iori shouted impatiently. "And I mean _now_." Ankylomon jumped over the unsuspecting spiky Digimon and landed on the other side, racing off into the thick forest.

I whacked Musyamon with Eji one last time before he could rise from the snow to stop me and, vaulting over his head, joined Iori and Ankylomon. Within seconds Beelzebumon, carrying Ai and Makoto, flew in beside me. It was only then that I realized that I'd left my bag behind.

* * *

"Gletscher Torpedo!" From my braided hair, the arrowheads came alive, wrapping themselves around the purple bear Digimon in front of me, Grizzmon, and trapped him in place. Grizzmon roared and attempted to paw at me with his red-gloved paws. I ignored him and shouted, "Go, Ankylomon!"

Ankylomon thundered forward—Iori hanging on for dear life—then turned and, swinging his tail around, bellowed, "Tail Hammer!" Just before his tail crashed into Grizzmon, I let go, springing away. Grizzmon roared again, this time in pain before reverting back to his Child form, unconscious.

"His partner's knocked out," Beelzebumon announced, coming over and dusting his hands. We all stared at him.

"Beelzebumon…" Iori began, staring at the prone human form behind him. "You didn't need to do that…" Then he paused, frowning. "How _did _you do it?"

"I whacked him on the head," Beelzebumon said matter-of-factly. There was silence for a few moments. I couldn't tell if it was relief or amusement. "What? We can't let the Empire people know that we've knocked down so many of their guards, can we?"

"I guess not..." Ai said. "Are we close to the Empire's base?"

"I think so," Iori said. He studied the ground, fingering his bag's strap absentmindedly. Thankfully, his had been on his shoulder when we had run from the first six guards. "The tracks made by the Drimogemon end here, though, so I can't tell for sure."

"You know what I don't get?" I mused, twisting Oji around in my hands. "Why they didn't bother to cover their tracks."

"Neither do we," an unfamiliar voice said. "It would have saved us a lot of trouble." We all glanced up sharply and found ourselves face-to-face with a group of teens and Digimon, all decked in identical white outfits. The only thing different was that the boy in front had a red scarf around his arm while all the others had gray ones.

"The Fighters," Iori muttered. I guessed that he'd encountered them before. "Shoot. We must be surrounded."

The boy with the red scarf smirked. "How did you know?"

From all around us, a group of white-clothed Empire Fighters and sneering Digimon emerged in the same manner as the first. They fanned out, blocking any chance of escape. The twelve humans and Digimon circled around, cutting off any escape route.

A little desperately, I looked around and caught Iori's eyes. A flicker of his eyes; he glanced towards the trees, the sky, and back to me. I stared at him numbly until it hit me. Of course. We could escape that way.

The boy in front stepped forward, his ginger hair bound into a ponytail. His green eyes glinted as he surveyed us all, Ai in particular. Resentment boiled furiously within me as I strained to keep myself under control. The boy bowed. "The name is Jyrki; consider yourselves honored."

"Why?" Makoto spat. Evidently he hadn't missed Jyrki's close inspection of his sister either. I wondered, offhandedly, if he'd approve of me, if not Jyrki.

"Why?" Jyrki asked in an amused tone. "Because, our leader deemed you worthy enough to send out four bands of Fighters to stop you—granted, we're one of the weaker groups, but still, _four bands?_" He chuckled.

"_I_ don't think it's funny," Ai said defiantly.

"Tell me this," Iori spoke quickly. "Is a girl called Shuichon Lee currently at the Empire base?"

Jyrki considered him for a moment as if wondering whether to tell him or not. Then he must have figured it would do no harm and smirked. "Yes."

"What about a Digimon? A Lopmon?"

Jyrki stared at him. "This Lopmon?" he asked, signaling with one hand. He turned around momentarily and I heard a _clink_. He turned back around, dangling Lopmon in one hand.

"Lopmon!" we all shouted as Lopmon violently struggled against Jyrki's grip.

"One of our sentries found him chasing after Alaois's group and handed him over to me," Jyrki explained. "Here, you can have him back." He tossed Lopmon, who scurried to our side, breathing heavily.

"Before we attack," Jyrki began. The Fighters groaned. Jyrki shot them all a look and they quieted down. "Before we attack," Jyrki said again, "why are you six—I mean seven—here?"

"We're going to break into the Empire's base and rescue our friend," Makoto declared, his eyes narrowed.

The Fighters all looked at one another and burst out laughing. "You're kidding," Jyrki said, clutching his stomach, his eyes streaming. "You _can't_ be serious."

"What's so funny?" Ai demanded.

Her furious expression sobered Jyrki. He straightened up and smiled slightly at her; I gritted my teeth. "You see, no one has ever been able to break into the Empire's base for years—not since we first built it five years ago. We've nicknamed it The Impregnable Fortress." He seemed proud of the fact, almost as if he'd come up with the name himself. Then again, I reflected, he probably had.

"That can't be right!" Iori burst out. The laughter ceased as everyone stared at him. He ignored their gazes. "The Resistance was in control of the Digital World for three years—we would have known if you had a base here!"

Jyrki shrugged. "Must have been overlooked, then," he said.

"Impossible," Iori argued, remaining stubborn. "There's no way Nasagi would miss something as big as the Empire's Digital World base."

"Nasagi?" Jyrki nearly started laughing again. "Oh, that's why you're so clueless."

Both Ankylomon and Iori were frowning, in both frustration and anger. "What are you laughing about now?" Ankylomon demanded.

Jyrki waved a hand. "Nothing, nothing." He paused. "Attack!"

Iori caught Lopmon's hand and swung him on to Ankylomon's back. "Hold your ground and try to push forward," he ordered. "We have to get to the base!" Then Ankylomon rushed forward, squishing the smaller Digimon beneath his feet.

I lost the others in the midst of the chaos. Everything was a blur. My only thought was to get out of there unscathed. I swiped at oncoming Digimon, leaped over humans' heads, occasionally elbowing one if they stood in my way.

Then, above the dim, I heard Iori yell, "This way!" before something crashed into me and I fell to the ground.

"Tomoki!" I heard Ai call. "Tomoki, where are you?"

I struggled to my feet and surged through the onslaught of Digimon and human towards her voice. In a move of desperation, I leaped into the air, knocked my axe into a Digimon's stomach as he jumped at me, and jumped into a tree.

Exhausted, I felt myself reverting back to my human self and I toppled out of the tree. I landed on someone.

"Tomoki! There you are."

My eyes widened in alarm. It was _Ai_ who I'd fallen on top of. I scrambled off as quickly as I could and bent to help her up. She grinned somewhat shyly at me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I muttered, blushing.

"Come on," Ai said, her cheeks red as well. "The others are waiting." She grabbed my hand and raced off, towing me. I was unable to do anything but follow. My heart was singing.

When we reached the others though, hidden in the brambles a hundred yards or so away, I was quick to turn serious again. "So where's this…Impregnable Fortress?" I asked.

Iori pointed behind his back, at an opening in the trees. I peered through the hole; my gaze traveled further ahead, to where a cliff seemed to be—and felt my eyes widen and my jaw slack. It was so _far away._ It wasn't as big as I was afraid of but it was still a decent size, black as night, reaching to the sky, situated right on top of a hill. There was a smattering of sentries here and there, from its doors to several miles away, the farthest ones like little toy figures.

"How…" I moistened my lips, trying to find my voice, "how are we going to get in?"

"Simple," Ankylomon said. "Iori, Makoto and I are going to create a diversion. Beelzebumon will then carry you, Ai, and Lopmon as far as he can."

"Then," Iori continued, "you will break in with Lopmon while Beelzebumon and Ai rejoin us down here to help us find a way in from the ground. You two will then go and search for Shuichon and we'll try to meet up with you. Got it?"

We all nodded slowly and got ready to do as he said. We could hear footsteps in the distant; the Fighters must have found out where we were. We needed to hurry.

Lopmon clambered onto my shoulder; Beelzebumon grabbed Ai with one hand and me with the other. "Should have had more," Ai muttered as Beelzebumon tensed, preparing to take off.

"What?" Lopmon asked. His voice was tired, but excited as Beelzebumon flew in close behind Ankylomon. The dinosaur Digimon raced through the trees, occasionally knocking one down by accident.

"Not enough Fighters," Ai explained. "We were so close the base and they only sent one party out to meet us. That's what I meant."

"But they never expected us to break free," I mused. "Overconfidence. That's how we're going to get in."

Then we burst through the trees and out into the open plain, up into the sky where less people could see. Ankylomon plummeted to the ground, startling all of the Empire sentries. Beelzebumon hovered for a few moments to make sure that no one was looking, then took off.

He shot through the air at an exhilarating speed, the wind tearing at my eyes. They began to water. I heard shouts and yells. "Ai!" Beelzebumon shouted. "Card! Now!"

Ai struggled to comply. "Card Slash!" she finally shouted. "High Speed Plug-In D!" Beelzebumon pumped his ebony wings, zipping past an aerial Digimon. We were close and getting closer.

"Tomoki!" Beelzebumon yelled as he evaded another attack, nearing the base at breakneck speed. "Tomoki! You and Lopmon need to break in on your own; I can't get any closer."

I peered down at the ground. "Can you throw us?"

"Sure." Beelzebumon put on an extra burst of speed then threw me as hard as he could at the nearest window, which was no less than twenty feet away. "Good luck!"

As we raced towards it, I tried not to panic. If we didn't make it...if Beelzebumon's aim sucked... "Lopmon, do you think you can break the window open?" I asked, trying to ignore the shouts around me.

"I think so…" Lopmon crawled on my head. "Blazing Ice!" As the ice shards struck the window, the glass froze over.

"That's not going to—!"

I heard shouts of "Stop them!" but nothing could stop us as we tumbled through the air. I shut my eyes as I smashed through the ice and skidded on the stone floor of an empty hall. The ice pattered around me.

An alarm sounded. "We've been breached!" I heard someone shriek.

I slowly opened my eyes and met Lopmon's. We stared at each other for a moment, then grinned. I stood up and Lopmon jumped to my shoulder. I peered out down below where the Empire sentries and Fighters alike were in turmoil; they were too busy panicking to notice Ankylomon—Makoto and Iori on his back—race inside, Beelzebumon and Ai close behind them. They all were sporting several wounds, but otherwise were still standing.

I grinned again.

So much for the impregnable fortress.


	6. Tomoki: The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_I'm Tomoki Himi, and so far things are looking up. We managed to break into the Impregnable Fortress, but considering the fact that no one outside of the Empire knew it existed, I don't think it's as big of a deal as everyone thinks it is._

_I _was _going to evolve to Blizzarmon but Lopmon pointed out that if I did, I'd be an easier target. So I'm stuck as a human. And aside from the fact that half the Empire's Fighters are currently chasing me, Lopmon and I are halfway to finding Shuichon in this maze of a castle._

_If only we weren't lost…_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Rescue_

I raced down the hallways, Lopmon hanging on to my neck for dear life. I didn't know how Shuichon could stand it; Lopmon was _heavy_. "How…far…back?" I gasped, scrambling madly around a corner.

Lopmon risked a glance back. "Um…less than three feet?" he guessed.

"So close?" I shouted.

"Duck!"

I threw myself down as a gigantic bolt of thunder rushed overhead. It collided with a stone wall with a sickening crash. Shards of jagged rocks flew and smoke billowed; I shoved my head under my arms for protection.

"You _idiots!_" I heard someone shriek. "I never gave the signal to attack!"

"You did so!" someone howled back. "That flapping-thing you did with your hand—that was the signal, was it not?"

"Run now," Lopmon whispered. "While they're distracted."

I was quick to obey as the voices behind me continued to escalate in pitch and intensity. It wouldn't be long before the smoke cleared and they discovered Lopmon and I were gone.

I had just rounded the corner when I heard a low voice grunt, "They're gone." I bit my own tongue to keep from groaning as I tried to pick up speed. The chase had resumed.

I was about to turn the next corner when I felt a tremendous rush of energy. Lopmon whispered, "Uh-oh," and I heard an explosion

_BOOM_.

My feet flew out from under me as I was slammed sideways into a stone wall. Before I could catch my breath, a mix of elements assaulted both me and Lopmon. Electricity jarred us; wind pushed us further into the rock. When it was over, we both fell.

But not on the ground, as I expected. I wrenched my eyes open and saw that we were plummeting through several stories. I craned my neck to look above us; Fighters and their partners stared down at us in amazement.

I shut my eyes, feeling as if I was about to puke.

_Thud_.

Pain seared through my back as I gave a groan of discomfort. Lopmon echoed me with his own dismal gurgle.

"Tomoki?" a voice asked, sounding strangely like Shuichon. "Lopmon?"

"Those are your friends?" Laughter. "They look _pathetic_. I can't believe _they're_ the ones who managed to break in."

"Oh shut up."

I cracked open my eyes and saw Shuichon scowling a boy with dark blue hair, and a bruise developing nicely around one of his brown eyes. I frowned. Wait..._Shuichon_ had given him that bruise... He was called Masahiro...or something like that…

By that time, Lopmon was on his feet. "Shuichon."

Shuichon's face broke into a wide grin and she enveloped him in a crushing hug. Masahiro laughed again. "Never knew you could be sentimental," he noted.

I struggled to my feet. "Don't worry, I'm fine," I said, wincing at my pains.

Shuichon gave me a slight smile. "Sorry. I…uh…liked your fall." She gestured at the gaping hole above my head.

I winced again. "What did we fall on?"

"This table," Masahiro said, kicking the broken parts and splinters. "Split it right in half. Thanks for that, by the way."

Shuichon studied Lopmon, then me. I glanced at my arms to see what she was looking at. I flinched; my arms, hands, and most likely my face were decorated with burn marks. "What happened?" Shuichon asked.

"Got attacked," Lopmon said simply. "Wasn't comfortable."

A Digimon, who looked strangely like Lopmon but had white and green fur, stepped forward. He only had one horn on his head. "Have you forgotten why we're here?" he hissed. "We can't let them escape."

Masahiro blinked. "Oh…right."

A flash of white caught my eye. My head shot up as three or four of the Fighters who had been chasing us jumped through the hole and landed unsteadily in front of me. They were all quivering with anticipation.

They advanced, spreading out in a line. As if there was anywhere we could run to; Masahiro was blocking the door. Shuichon, Lopmon, and I drew together in a tight circle. "Tomoki," Shuichon whispered. "Can't you evolve?"

"Too tired," I muttered back. "Need to catch my breath. What about you and Lopmon? That card slash thing you always do?"

"Masahiro took my cards from me just before you landed," she grumbled. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Shuichon," I heard Masahiro call.

We both turned in time to see him throw Shuichon a thick stack of blue and green. Her eyes widened. He gave her a mock salute. "You owe me."

"Er…thanks," Shuichon said, looking confused, her eyes flickering from her cards to Masahiro who stood smirking—somehow it seemed like a smile to me—at her.

"What was that for?" the lead Fighter, who happened to be none other than Jyrki himself demanded. "Masahiro, you moron!"

Masahiro raised his hands defensively. "Hey, it's no fun if your opponent is helpless. Besides, I've no doubt that you can take them down. _Right?_"

Jyrki scowled. "Gazimon!" he shouted, and a bluish-gray rabbit with black claws, gleaming eyes and a black band around his puffy tail came bounding forward. Jyrki ground his teeth together. "Let's get them."

Despite the aches in my body, I reached for my digivice. Shuichon moved faster. "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"

In a flash, Antiramon had appeared, swatting wildly at the oncoming Digimon. Shuichon quickly jumped to her partner's defense, tackling oncoming Digimon and humans that were aiming for his feet.

I took a deep breath, then yelled, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Once again, my blood ran like fire through my veins. White fur shot from my arms, twisting and matting. Horns sprouted. "Blizzarmon!"

With a roar, I leaped into the fray. Batting a Wizarmon aside, I rushed to Antiramon's side. "How are we going to keep all of them away?" I shouted.

Shuichon raced by me, tackling Jyrki to the ground. I couldn't help but smirk. "I have no idea," she yelled, ducking Jyrki's swinging fist. The Wizarmon I'd swatted came into my view then and I lost sight of her.

It had been only five minutes into the fight when I realized that we couldn't win. There were just too many of them. I paused for breath, exhausted, only to see a centaur gallop towards me, arm outstretched, palm glowing.

Antiramon's hand swooped down from above and knocked the Digimon into a wall. "We can't keep doing this," he said to me. I nodded. Just then Shuichon tumbled across the ground and collided with Antiramon's feet.

We stared at her. Her lip was starting to swell, and her eye was bruised. She staggered to her feet. "Those Digimon can punch _hard_," she gasped, placing her cap back on her head. "I don't think we can hold on much longer."

"So give up," Masahiro suggested from behind her. Shuichon whipped around and scowled. He grinned. "An eye for an eye," he said, gesturing towards her black eye. "Like it?"

Shuichon scowled again. "You forgot my nose," she snapped.

It was Masahiro's turn to scowl as he gingerly touched his swollen nose. I almost laughed, remembering how Shuichon had given him a bloody nose as well. "You want a broken nose?" he said. "Come over here, buddy boy, and I'll give it to you."

"I'm a _girl_," Shuichon said. "Moron."

I watched them bicker before turning to Antiramon. "Uh…now what?"

He shrugged. "Blast a wall open?" he suggested.

I was considering it when I felt the energy go out of me. My eyes widened as I once again became a human. "Shoot," I muttered. Suddenly the stone under me began to tremble violently. "Now what?"

_KABOOM_.

Stones flew everywhere as a yellow blur smashed through the ground just beside me. I backed away quickly. Fighters scattered as a black winged Digimon burst through the hole. Three familiar figures leaped to the ground.

One, a girl, caught sight of me. "Tomoki!"

"Ai!"

I would've liked to run over to her, but a hole blocked my way. So instead, I stood there, grinning like an idiot. Iori looked uncomfortable as he glanced around the room filled with Fighters, who had gone silent. "Let's get out of here," he said, leaping on to the back of Ankylomon. Ai and Makoto quickly scrambled after him.

"You think we're just going to let you escape?" someone yelled.

Shuichon shrugged. "Maybe," she said as she jumped on to Antiramon's hand. She turned back to me, holding out her hand. "Come on."

I joined her as we climbed onto his shoulders. Antiramon, Shuichon and I glanced at Iori for his signal only to see Ankylomon leaping over the hole. He landed with a heavy thud. The Fighters who had surged forward quickly backpedaled to avoid getting trampled.

"Let's go!" Iori shouted as Ankylomon bolted for the door. All the humans and Digimon on the ground quickly cleared out of his way as the dinosaur Digimon trampled past, bursting through the wall and leaving a nice, big hole in his wake.

"Stop them!" Jyrki screamed as Beelzebumon and Antiramon bolted for the door.

"Hold on," Shuichon warned as she gripped Antiramon's neck scarf tightly. Antiramon reached the hole before Beelzebumon did and, with a tightly clenched fist, punched a larger hole before racing through it.

* * *

I glanced behind us. "They're gaining!" I shouted. "How do they keep finding where we are?"

"Because we're too loud!" Shuichon snapped back. She continued to glance back, looking increasingly nervous. "Faster! Run faster!"

"We're _trying_, dagya," Ankylomon grumbled. "I don't see you running, dagya."

"Why can't we just break through the windows?" Makoto suggested. "It's the fastest way out of here."

We were silent for a moment. It was so _simple_. Why hadn't we thought of it sooner? "That...would work," Ai said slowly. "Okay, let's go. Now, before they reach us."

"Go for it," said Iori.

Ankylomon didn't even pause. He just turned and charged through the window. Broken glass flew everywhere. Iori and Ai ducked. Makoto swiped a card. "Card Slash!" he cried. "Dukemon's Shield!"

Beelzebumon flew in above them, a giant shield rimmed with yellow. Antiramon followed close behind, careful not to touch the jagged pieces.

"They've escaped through the window!" a voice howled.

"I can see that, you fool!" another voice screeched. "Quick! Alert the Sentries before they get away!"

"They're lazy, aren't they?" Antiramon remarked.

"Won't chase us themselves," Ai agreed. I turned to grin at her, then noticed her cheek was bleeding from where glass had cut it. She caught me looking. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like it," I grumbled.

Shuichon snickered. I turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said innocently, peering at the ground. Hundreds of Sentries were scurrying around madly, trying not to stand where Ankylomon and Antiramon would land.

"Fire!" one Sentry shouted.

Dozens of green tank-like Digimon raised their arms and gave a unified shout of. "Machine Gun Arms!" A shower of bullets raced to meet us.

"Card Slash! WarGreymon! Gaia Force!" Shuichon bellowed.

A ball of fiery energy formed inside Antiramon's palms. With a roar, he launched it and it soared towards the bullets, collided with them. A giant explosion ripped through the air and I had to shut my eyes as debris and flames whipped by.

Ankylomon landed on the ground and bolted off, Beelzebumon swooping behind him. Antiramon dropped with a thud and raced after them. Ai turned back. "Shuichon," she screamed. "Don't you think that was a bit overboard?"

"Did you have a better idea?" Shuichon shouted in return.

"Could we not argue right now?" Makoto yelled.

Shuichon and Ai quit shouting and hung on as the three Digimon stormed through the forest. I didn't know where we were going; all I knew was that we had to follow Iori and Ankylomon.

* * *

We all collapsed on the ground, panting for air. Iori struggled to sit up and inspected our surroundings. "We're outside of the Empire boundaries," he announced before collapsed. Almost all of us gave a sigh of relief.

"Isn't the entire Digital World under the Empire's control, though?" Makoto asked.

Iori groaned. "I forgot."

"Let's put it this way," Shuichon said, gazing at the sky as she took in huge gulps of air. "We've outrun them for now."

"We?" Lopmon echoed. "More like _us_." He indicated himself and Armadimon.

"What about me?" Impmon complained.

"You didn't carry anyone, dagya," Armadimon pointed out.

"Can we just rest?" I asked. "_Without_ arguing?"

"Yeah, sure," Impmon grumbled.

We all lay there for a while, staring aimlessly at the late afternoon sky. Slowly, I became aware of hushed whispering and I sat up. Iori and Shuichon were talking, and Shuichon's usual cold and bitter expression was gone. I blinked and looked again to make sure.

Yup.

Shuichon looked happier than I'd seen her...well, ever. She wasn't smiling, but she looked content, at least. Shrugging to myself, I searched for everyone else. All the Digimon were discussing something serious, by the looks of their faces.

Armadimon burst out laughing.

Then again, maybe not.

Ai and Makoto sat next to each other, not saying anything. I got up and joined them. Ai smiled at me. "Hey, Tomoki." I nodded back.

Makoto glanced at both of us suspiciously. "I think I'll go and join the Digimon," he muttered. "Shuichon might bite my head off if I interrupt her conversation, and you two are plain boring."

He left and joined the circle of staring Digimon. They all said something to him in a quiet manner with straight faces. Less than a minute later, Lopmon was on the ground, rolling with laughter.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked.

Ai shrugged. "Who knows?" She paused. "Tomoki…"

I couldn't help but feel a wave of pleasure when she said my name. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we're safe here?"

I hesitated, not wanting to say how I really felt. But I looked into Ai's earnest gaze and found it hard to lie. "Actually…I think we're in more danger here than anywhere else," I admitted.

Ai frowned, looking away. "So do I. There's just something about this place…it gives me the creeps." She gave a slight shudder. "It's like we're being watched."

"I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we stay together," I said.

"Me too." Ai smiled faintly. She paused, as if debating with herself on something. "You know the night when we took watch and you"—she broke off, blushing violently—"said—I mean, returned my jacket?"

I colored. "Yeah." I knew what she had been about to say and what she had said in return that night. _I...think I might like you too, Tomoki,_ she'd said. And she'd looked so cute, I nearly kissed her right then and there. But I didn't, and smiled at her instead. And when she smiled back, it was like I was in heaven.

It was then that I had silently resolved to make the most of the time when we were together and intended to carry it out. And I hadn't broken that promise to myself yet.

"You asked why Shuichon always wore her cap, even in her sleep."

I nodded slowly. Where was she going with this?

"Do you still want to know?" Ai asked, looking down at her hands. "I can tell you, if you want. Just don't tell Shuichon. She won't like it if she finds out; she only wants her close friends to know."

I arched an eyebrow. "And I'm not a close friend to her, after all this?" I meant to sound sarcastic, but it came out sounding angry again. "No, wait, I meant—"

"I know," she said. "Which is why I'm going to tell you. Just…just act surprised if Shuichon ever decides to tell you herself, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, still feeling guilty.

Ai took a deep breath. "Shuichon has two older brothers and one sister. The younger of the brothers is the one who disappeared with his partner, Terriermon. When they disappeared...Shuichon, well, she got—sad."

"Sad," I repeated.

Ai didn't elaborate. "Rinchei was one of the few people who could get through to her during that time. And when she finally began to improve, Rinchei was always by her side. They got really, really close.

"Then, one day, Rinchei was pushed off the roof of a bookstore." Ai hesitated. "He liked to go there after school and they never found who did it. The police said it might have just been random. The bookstore was at least five stories high. He…he didn't make it. Out of her family, Shuichon was the most devastated.

"Rinchei left Shuichon his cap, which to him was his most worldly possession. Shuichon treasured it, and still does. To her, it's like a living memory. And to fit that memory, she tried to become like her brother."

Ai was telling more than the reason why Shuichon wore that dark red cap now, and she couldn't seem to stop. I didn't want her to; part of the reason was because I wanted to hear her voice. The other was because I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Laughter erupted from the group. I looked up to see Armadimon on his shell, tears streaming from his eyes. Impmon was roaring too, slapping his thigh. The corner of Shuichon's mouth was twisted, as if she was trying not to laugh; she and Iori had joined the group now as well.

What _were_ they talking about, anyway?

"She cut her hair," Ai continued, and I turned my attention back to her, "to match Rinchei's. It's grown out now; it used to be shorter. She even dyed her hair to match his, but you can probably tell. It's going back to its original color now."

I was silent.

"Her personality changed," Ai went on. "Instead of being carefree and happy, she became cold and smiled less. She was at her worst in the few weeks after Rinchei died. She'd snap at everyone; then she...um, got sad again."

"Was her older brother really like that?" I wondered.

Ai shook her head. "No. I think she was mad at the world for taking her brothers away from her, one forever. There's a chance that Jenrya, the younger one, might return but the chances are slim."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was pretty much the same with Takuya and the rest of my friends. And the same with Iori and _his_ friends. This was one messed up world.

"I think the fact that Jenrya could return was the only reason why she didn't give up and die the first month or two. Lopmon helped too. He told her he'd help her, no matter what the consequences happened to be.

"Makoto, Impmon, and I volunteered to help. We were willing to do anything until Shuichon returned. She never has, fully. I...I don't think she ever will. There will always be some part of her that..."

Ai fell silent, unable to continue, watching as Shuichon smile as Lopmon succumbed and became giddy with laughter. Then, her voice wobbling a little, she said, "Sometimes, though, she lets her old personality slip through and her new one disappears for a while. I like those times best."

"Me too," I said softly, gazing at her. She noticed and smiled, sadly and shyly, back. I reached out hesitantly and took her hand within my own. "You don't mind, do you?"

Ai bit her lip, then shook her head. I could tell she was still thinking about Shuichon.

We had just turned back to watch the once again silent group when a giant skeleton swooped in from the air. We all jumped up and I, regretfully, let Ai's hand go. So when she grabbed my hand just seconds after I dropped hers, I was surprised, but didn't complain.

The gray skeleton, in the shape of a sort of dragon, landed on the ground. An orange missile, located on its back, was the only bright color it had. Its eyes were pure white.

From next to me, the same circle that had appeared on Shuichon's device expanded from Ai and Makoto's purple digivice. I figured that Makoto had given it to Ai a while ago. "SkullGreymon," she read aloud. "A Perfect Level Digimon. Virus Type. Special Attack is Ground Zero."

Ahead of me, I saw the circle on Shuichon's digivice faded away and everyone who had been crowded around it—Iori, Armadimon, Lopmon, Impmon, and Makoto—backed away.

I looked at SkullGreymon again. It was then that I noticed that the Digimon had a rider—a familiar rider at that.

Nasagi Saitou leaped to the ground, wearing the same outfit that I'd seen him wear a few days—was it really only a few days?—ago; over it hung a black trench coat. "Found you," he said.

I could have screamed. Finally, something good was going to happen. After all the panic and chase today, I was more than happy to give someone else the lead.

Ai and I joined the main group. They were too busy staring at Nasagi to see that we were holding hands. All of us had different expressions. Shuichon had one of disgust, so I assumed she was looking at SkullGreymon; Iori, Armadimon, and I—at least, I'm pretty sure I did—looked relieved; Ai, Makoto, Impmon, and Lopmon looked confused.

"Nasagi," Iori called. "Is it really true that the Resistance has fallen?"

Nasagi inspected his fingernails. "Yes."

"You don't seem too worried about it," I observed. Something was wrong. I could tell, and so could Ai. Her grip on my hand tightened as the happy feeling in my stomach slowly faded.

"Why would he be?" Shuichon snorted. "He's the leader of the Empire."

Nasagi looked surprised as soon as she said it. Iori and Armadimon's mouths dropped. I think my face turned pale. My only thought was: _What?_

"It can't be, dagya!" Armadimon pulled himself together and turned on Shuichon furiously. "He's been working for the Resistance ever since it started, dagya!"

Shuichon frowned, then something in her face registered. "_Nasagi!_" she gasped. She turned to Nasagi, who had been watching with a carefully controlled blank expression. "You're the one—the one who thought of the worlds pressing together! And you're the leader…of the...oh."

"She's right," Nasagi said, mostly to Iori who looked like he'd been punched in the gut. His voice was cold now, though his face remained blank. "I _am_ the leader of the Empire."

"W-what?" Iori choked. "But—"

"How do you think the Resistance crumpled so easily?" Nasagi said testily. "How do you think Ryuu disappeared? I've been in charge of the Empire for a while now, and when the Resistance was formed, I infiltrated it, pretending to help all you pathetic wimps."

When he said "pathetic wimps" there was a strange change of expression on his face, but he quickly shook it off. "And now," continued Nasagi, "the Resistance is gone. No one's going to help you now. Unless...you want to join the Empire."

"Is that the reason you're here?" Shuichon snapped.

"Yes."

Gone was the puzzlement and confusion in Iori's eyes. Now only cold fury and contempt remained. Armadimon's expression mirrored Iori's exactly. As for me, something, something I _hoped_ was Blizzarmon, boiled within, wanting to tear Nasagi's eyes out, wanting to hurt him.

And no one took up his offer.

Nasagi waited a bit longer. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave then," he said, not sounding sorry or afraid at all. "And I knew you weren't going to go quietly, so…"

He reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a mechanical device with only one button on it. He gave us all a cold smile, his eyes flickering to Shuichon. "Goodbye now. And don't try to return." He pressed the lone silver button.

The ground beneath me suddenly turned into a spiral of colored light, swirling together in some sort of off-colored rainbow. It looked like the one I had gone through with Iori and Armadimon.

But I couldn't be sure because as soon as Nasagi turned away, we were falling into its depths and there seemed to be no end.


	7. Iori: The Sign

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_I'm Iori Hida. Up until now, things were actually according to plan for once. We managed to break into the Empire's fortress, save Shuichon, and escape._

_We all managed to relax and I went to talk to Shuichon. I asked her if anything had happened while she was at the fortress. She told me to mind my own business, and then said that she and Masahiro had argued a bit and that was it. So we joined the Digimon and Makoto in a game of Niramekko._

_It was more fun that I thought it would be. Almost everyone laughed, with the exception of Makoto; he was better at it than I thought. Then Nasagi showed up on a SkullGreymon._

_Shuichon, after seeing him, told us that he was Empire's leader. I didn't believe it at first, and neither did Tomoki and Armadimon. But then Nasagi himself said it was true; he didn't even _bother_to deny it._

_Before I could even do anything—although I'm not sure _what_I would have done—he pressed a button and triggered something. And the next thing I know, we're all falling._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Sign_

As we fell into the endless hole, I heard someone screaming. Maybe it was me; I couldn't tell. All I could see was a mass of swirling lights. All I could feel was the pit of my stomach. Until we landed.

_Thud_.

Pain shot up my spine as I collided with smooth, stony ground. Around me I could hear the others groaning as they crash-landed as well. Something hard slammed into my stomach. My breath whooshed out of me as I gave a strangled cry.

"Oops, dagya. Sorry Iori, dagya," Armadimon apologized from on top of me.

"No…no problem," I gasped. "Could you…get off?"

"Sure, dagya." Armadimon scrambled off me and landed on the ground with a thump. He watched as I struggled to stand. "Sorry again, dayga."

"It's okay," I groaned, standing doubled over, clutching my stomach. "How…are the others?"

Armadimon peered around. "All fine, dagya," he reported. "Although Makoto is like you, dagya." I turned to see what he meant and saw Makoto curled up on the ground, holding his stomach just like I was, with Lopmon waving his arms anxiously next to him.

"All right, Makoto?" I called.

"Great," he moaned. "Wonderful. Never felt better."

"Sorry," Lopmon squeaked.

Other than stomach pains, Makoto seemed to be getting along fine, so I turned around, trying to locate Tomoki and Ai. To my surprise, I found them side-by-side, chuckling, and holding hands.

I think I must have stared for at least a few minutes before Shuichon jolted me out of it. "Iori," she said. I turned around and gave her a questioning look. The smiling face I'd remembered from Niramekko was gone; the hard, weary look was back. "Look where we are."

I twisted around to see what she was talking about. I jumped to my feet in shock. "No," I said, the word slipping through numb lips. "N-…no!"

Before me stood the crumbled remains of the Resistance's headquarters.

* * *

That night, we camped out in the rubble. I didn't talk much to anyone. Neither did Armadimon. We spent the entire afternoon and well into the evening just wandering around. Not really looking for anything. Just…remembering.

"This used to be the cafeteria, dagya," Armadimon said sadly.

I nodded, my throat constricting. "Remember when…?"

"…the food fight, dagya—"

"—and Wallace—"

"—and the soup, dagya." Armadimon's voice tightened and he abruptly stopped talking. Then, his voice thick, he said, "I remember, dagya."

"…ori! Armadimon!"

I looked up.

"Iori, Armadimon! Dinner!"

"We'd better go," I said, casting one last look at what used to be the cafeteria. Not the biggest room in the world, but always full of people, full of Digimon, laughing, talking.

Like home.

Wordlessly, we made our way back.

"Here," Ai said, handing us each a plastic bowl full of soup. My stomach turned and I blinked back tears. "Do you not want it?" Ai asked worriedly, and I realized she'd been watching me the whole time.

"No," I said hastily, "no, it's fine." I looked around; everyone else was already eating, so I drank some. "Where did you find the bowl?"

"Around," Makoto said; I nearly gagged. "We washed it," he added. "Stop worrying."

"R-right," I coughed. "No, not that. Look…" I held up the bowl; in faded letters were the letters: _A.F_.

"Probably gibberish," Impmon said.

"No, I've seen it before…" I frowned and pulled my backpack around. Ignoring the stares everyone else was giving me, I peered inside. "Ah," I said, and pulled out the cylindrical package. "See? A.F."

"Yes, but what does it mean?" asked Lopmon.

"A cave," suggested Makoto. "An island, a secret group—"

"A resistance group!" Shuichon blurted out. It was her turn to be stared at, but she didn't seem to notice. "When I was being held at the Empire, Masahiro was talking about—"

"—who?" Impmon interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, he was talking about how there were still groups out there who weren't under Empire control. And I think this…this Afe thing—"

"A.F.," Tomoki corrected.

"—yes, that, I think it could be one of them," she finished, looking strangely alive and excited, a side of her I'd never seen before. Her eyes were dancing, and she was leaning forward, her face glowing in the light of the fire.

"And…you want to trust him, dagya?"

"What other choice do we have?" Shuichon shot back. "Waddling around here doing nothing?"

"Why don't we just open up the package and see what it is?" Makoto said quietly.

I shrugged and complied. It was a folded up piece of paper, so I unfolded it and smoothed it out. It was a map, covering most of Japan. I traced the lines with a finger. "It leads to several places," I said. "They're not really named…just marked."

"So it's a map, dagya," Armadimon said, not to be deterred. "So what, dagya? It could be a trap for all we know, dagya."

"There's a letter too," Ai broke in. She pointed. I picked it up. It read:

_SG,_

_This is the map to the hidden forces we've talked about. I trust you know how to read it, and how to get there._

_You know what to do._

_NS_

"Now what does _that_ mean?" Impmon said irritably.

"NS…" I muttered to myself. "It probably stands for Nasagi Saitou." I glanced around; Impmon didn't look like he believed me. Well, no one else did either.

"Isn't that just jumping to conclusions?" Impmon asked. "It could stand for Naoki Suru or something."

"Yes, but it's for SG," pointed out Ai. "SkullGreymon, maybe?"

"Or Saori Grana," Impmon shot back.

We were silent for a few moments. Then I folded the map back up. "Well," I said, my voice loud in the quiet night, "I'm going to go and see what A.F. is. It's the only lead I have, and I'll take it."

No one said anything. Even Armadimon looked unsure, and that hurt more than anything. Then Makoto cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Then let me see the map," he said. "From the note, it sounds like there's a trick to reading it. I could probably figure it out."

Wordlessly, I passed it over.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto returned the map to me. When I asked for instructions on how to read it, he said, "Too hard to explain."

"So how am I supposed to read it?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh." I paused. "But...I thought you didn't agree with me? You or anyone else?"

Makoto shrugged. "And let you wander off a cliff?"

"That's his way of saying he wants to help," Ai said from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw, to my surprise, everyone packed up and ready to go. Ai grinned. "We thought you'd leave ahead of us, so we got up extra early just so it wouldn't happen."

"No one wanted to go yesterday," I said, amazed.

"We thought it over," Tomoki said. "And we decided to go with you."

I tentatively smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"We're in Kyoto," declared Makoto. "Close to the base here." But the mark on the map that he pointed to was all the way in Nagasaki.

"Are you sure?" I asked, peering around his shoulder and trying not to be seen. Although Kyoto was a relatively safe city—safe from frequent Empire attacks, anyway—it paid to be careful.

"Positive," Makoto answered. "It's a puzzle, like I said. So next, we've got to go underground."

"Underground like...a sewer?" Ai said cautiously.

"Exactly," Makoto said. We all stared at him as he studied the map. Then he marched off into an alley, us hurrying after him, and into the back alleys where he walked on and on for what seemed like hours. Finally, he stopped, frowned at the map again, then went to a manhole cover, and began pulling at it.

Shuichon sped up the process by giving Lopmon extra power with some weird card and having him smash the cover to bits. "Might want to hurry now," she said, "in case someone heard."

"You think?" Makoto said sarcastically, having moved far away. With that, he stepped forward slipped into the spaces between the jagged pieces of what was left of the cover. "Watch it when you come in."

Shuichon clambered after him, Lopmon hanging onto her shoulder. Ai went next, followed by Impmon, both grumbling about the smell. Tomoki went next, then Armadimon, then me.

It was a long climb downwards. As I neared the bottom, I couldn't see anything any more, until there was a flash of light from under me. I craned my head over my shoulder to see Ai wielding a small flashlight. She caught me looking and grinned. "Good thing I always carry a flashlight with me, don't you think?"

I laughed.

As we walked along the damp sewer, Shuichon cautiously said, "Iori?"

I glanced at her. "What is it?"

"Is Earth controlled by the Empire too?"

It took me awhile to answer. "Mostly, yes," I said after some time. "The Empire has this group of people, the Hunters, I think they're called and they're the ones who patrol the cities and make sure everything stays in order."

"But not all of them are under Empire control?"

"No," I said. "Some cities have fought back and are in control. There aren't a lot though, maybe only a handful worldwide. Japan is the only place that's technically Empire free. But even then, these free places, they're run by us, or by other rebel groups."

"So if you're not a Chosen…" Shuichon said slowly.

"It's a little like martial law," I said, avoiding her eyes. I didn't want to get into a too detailed discussion about it; it made me uncomfortable and it made me remember how long it had been since I'd last seen my family.

When the Empire had first swept through, I had realized that because I was a Chosen, my family would be targeted, so I'd run away with Armadimon to ensure that they would remain safe. And I hadn't contacted them since.

It had been especially hard the first few years. Now it was a little easier but it didn't hurt any less.

Somehow, they sensed that they were treading onto personal ground; Shuichon stopped asking questions and we walked along in silence.

* * *

"So…this is it, huh?"

No one answered Tomoki's question. We had just emerged from the endless sewer, having traveled for over an hour, and there was nothing but empty grass. "Where the heck are we?" Shuichon finally said.

"Wait," muttered Makoto. "There has to be additional instructions..." We waited while he scratched his head and mumbled some more. Then he threw up his hands in disgust. "I give up!"

"Great," Tomoki said, "we're stuck out in the middle of nowhere. He sat down. "I give up." Then he noticed the stares we were giving him. "What?"

"Look down," Ai said. He did and yelled in surprise. Because he was sitting on a block of air, his feet dangling. "It's like..." Ai swallowed. "Like an invisible chair."

"Knock," suggested Lopmon.

Tomoki hesitantly got off and knocked on where he had just been sitting.

And then a door shimmered into view on the ground. We stared at it. And stared some more as a boy with bright orange hair and millions of freckles opened the door and stepped out. "Welcome to the Allied Forces!" he said, grinning at us.

Then Shuichon, who was frowning, said, "Don't you work for the Empire?" and the boy's face paled.

"W-what are you talking about?" he squeaked.


	8. Iori: The Allied Forces

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

___My name is Iori Hida. _

___So that tube I had found the other day turned out to be a map to a resistance group called the Allied Forces. At first, Armadimon and I were the only two who wanted to go, but in the end, everyone else accompanied us, and for that I'm grateful. _

___Part of their hesitation was probably because we didn't know who the map was for or who it was from. I believed it was to SkullGreymon from Nasagi, but not everyone else was so sure. In any case, letter or no letter, we decided to follow it. Makoto, who managed to decode the puzzle, got us to one of the bases. The entrance was a door in the ground. _

___A boy who Shuichon claims is from the Empire climbed out of it. Who knows if he really is? _

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Allied Forces_

There was a pause. Then a gasp, and Lopmon was pointing accusingly at the freckled boy. "You!" he said, his voice shrill. "You! You're the one...the one who was with that boy with the Wizarmon! The group that captured Shuichon!"

Another pause, and then it hit me.

The memory came rushing back: there had been a group of Chosen who'd all had Drimogemon for partners; there had been a Wizarmon, and he had used an attack; I'd relieved the moment when Daisuke's mother had called with the news that her son was missing...

"You," Makoto said, and I was surprised to see his face lined with cold fury. "What are you doing here? Spying?"

"No!" the boy squeaked. "No, I swear—"

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Impmon. "Huh?" He stalked closer, one hand raised, a fireball forming in the palm. "Are you going to talk or are we going to have to make you?"

"Stop it!" Ai said just as the boy gabbled out, "I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"Why are you defending him?" Shuichon asked Ai incredulously.

"He's only a kid!" she said. "Look, you're scaring him!"

"I was trying to," Impmon said. "Well, come on kid, spill."

The boy looked around nervously. "Inside," he said. "Someone might here. No, that doesn't mean I'm a spy!" he added quickly, seeing our expressions. He stood back to let us tramp in before closing the door where we spotted a lump of fur off to the side.

Makoto stopped dead in his tracks. "Drimogemon!"

"No!" The Digimon yelled, waving his paws frantically from his spot several feet away from the door. "Don't! Not yet! Wait until we explain first!"

"Thanks for the support up there, by the way," the boy said nastily.

"You had it handled," Drimogemon said weakly. "See? We're still alive."

"Not for long," Impmon said. "Do we have to go back to square one?" He held up his gloved hand for emphasis, and the pair panicked again.

"Wait, wait!" the boy said. "Come with me, we're going to a room to talk! Trust me!" When none of us moved, he added, "Alright look, I'll tell you my name so you can babble on me later. It's Alaois Griffith, alright? _Now _will you come?"

We all exchanged looks. Impmon lowered his hand. "Fine," Makoto said.

We were lead down a dark and cool hallway that descended downwards, passing by several other people and Digimon along the way. They all gave us curious looks but said nothing. At last, we reached a stone room and Alaois and Drimogemon ushered us in.

We sat there as Alaois closed the door. He sat down in a chair; the rest of us remained standing. "Um," he said, clearing his throat, his legs swinging, "I don't really know how to start so...well, I'm not from this world. I'm from...yours. Well...some of you, anyway."

He took out something from us pocket that made Shuichon's eyes bulge, and Makoto to jump: a black and orange D-Arc. "You?" Ai said in astonishment. "You too?"

"Me too," Alaois said, and placed his digivice on the table in front of him. "See? Now I'm not going to use it." He hesitated. "When I first came here with Drimogemon, I…befriended Nasagi and he invited me to join the Empire. But after a few years, I started hating the way he went about things, and I tried to quit."

He paused and glanced at all of us. "You follow?" he asked.

We nodded.

"Nasagi wasn't happy," Alaois reflected, a blank look in his eyes, as if he was reliving the memory. "He…threatened to hurt a friend of mine if I dared to do so. I had no choice but to remain.

"By this time the Resistance was doing pretty well off. But I chose not to go. I didn't like their methods, either. No offense," he quickly told me; I shrugged. "The only way to get in the Resistance was to be a spy, like Nasagi was. Only a few volunteered; the rest stayed.

"Then we began hearing about another group of resistance fighters, the Allied Forces, but unlike the Resistance, they only had bases on Earth. Nasagi wasn't too bothered by them; said they were powerless and he focused on bringing down the Resistance instead."

Alaois paused again. "Understand?"

We nodded again.

"Drimogemon and I decided to take a look; what harm would it do? So we went to the base stationed in...Nagasaki, I think? It was the biggest, from what we'd heard. We were welcomed in, they'd had so few members.

"That all changed when they found we were from the Empire. But I managed to get out that I hated the Empire, and was willing to be a spy for the A.F. It was only after a…"—here he hesitated again, fumbling with words—"…friend, who was trusted, stepped forward and convinced them that I was telling the truth did they stop trying to kill us."

"So you became a spy after that?" Shuichon cut in.

Alaois looked relieved we'd understood and weren't going to dismember him. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I did. And still am." Then his hat buzzed.

We all stared as he grinned sheepishly, taking off the silver cap and retrieving a white circular object with a golden strap attached. "It's a D-Coordinator," he explained. "Gives a map of wherever we are for five miles either way, and allows us to communicate. All A.F. members have one."

He pressed a red button on the device and a holographic figure emerged. Drimogemon moved forward then, and blocked my view.

We all turned to each other as the two partners listened to whatever person was speaking on the other end. "So?" I said. "What do you think?"

"I think he dresses funny," Makoto said plainly. Ai rolled her eyes.

Alaois hadn't been wearing his Empire attire when we'd found him. Or, rather, when he found us on the plain. He had on a black and orange shirt, dark green shorts, brown socks, and a silver hat, strangely reminding me of a pumpkin.

"Besides that," I told him.

"I think we can trust him," Tomoki said thoughtfully. "He seemed to be sincere enough. And if he's lying, we'll just crush him like a bug. He's puny."

Ai rolled her eyes and Tomoki stuck out his tongue playfully at her. They both laughed. Makoto stared at him, realization dawning. I inwardly shook my head. These past few days we had all noticed that the two had a spark between them and had accepted it. But it didn't look like Makoto was too happy about it.

"Just what," Makoto began quietly, "is going on?"

Tomoki and Ai froze. "What?" Ai asked.

I dropped my head in my hands and let out a muffled groan. We didn't need this. I lifted my head up. "They like each other," I said. Ai and Tomoki blushed; Makoto looked livid. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it, Makoto. Leave them alone."

Makoto opened his mouth to protest but Impmon shook his head. Makoto's mouth shut with a snap, but he still didn't look happy. A chair scraped; we looked back to where Alaois and Drimogemon were.

"The A.F. leader wants to see you," Alaois said. "Well, one of them, at least. C'mon."

As soon as we had stepped out of the room, into the wide, lighted stone room we had passed through, Alaois called, "Romainu! Where are you? I _know_ you were sent here!"

"Relax," a voice chided. "I'm right here." A girl who looked twelve years old, no older than Alaois, stepped out, her short amber brown hair tied back up into a ponytail, bound with a ginger ribbon. She wore a pale yellow long sleeve turtleneck, a white raincoat, tan cargo pants, and pale gray boots. A Tailmon walked alongside her, narrowed eyes appraising us cautiously.

Alaois turned to us. "This is Romainu Segur and her partner, Tailmon. Romainu, this is Iori Hida and Armadimon, Shuichon and Lopmon, Tomoki, Ai, Makoto and Impmon."

I nodded. "Hey."

"Hello," she replied cheerily. "Any of you want to try my peanut butter cookies?"

Alaois groaned. "Just take them already." He and Drimogemon turned and headed off down a corridor that sloped upwards. As for us, we turned to Romainu expectantly. She was already going down a hall that went, to my disappointment, down.

* * *

"Hey Romainu?" Ai asked as we tried to follow Romainu down the sloping hall without running, as our feet wanted us to. Somehow, Romainu and Tailmon walked as if they were on level ground.

Romainu turned, grinning. "Yes?"

"Segur…what kind of last name is that?" Ai, realizing that sounded insulting, quickly corrected herself. "I mean, where are you from?"

Romainu blinked. "Oh," she said. "I'm from Germany. My parents died when I was young, though, and my mother's friend adopted me into their family, and I moved to Japan with them. I never changed my last name, though."

Ai flinched slightly. "Sorry about your parents," she said. "I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry about it." Romainu folded her hands behind her head. "I've gotten over it." However, Tailmon turned back and glared fiercely at Ai; Tomoki scowled and moved protectively in front of her, causing Makoto to glower. Impmon groaned.

"Stop it, Tailmon," Romainu suddenly snapped. "I _know_ you're doing that. I've accepted it, why can't you?" Tailmon didn't answer and moodily faced front again.

What I was worried about, however, was Shuichon's reaction to how Romainu had taken her family's death. I glanced over and wasn't surprised to see Shuichon's face filled with sadness as she fingered the cap that used to belong to her brother.

Romainu suddenly raced down the last few feet, Tailmon close behind her, and stopped at a door with two lamps hanging over it; the rest of the doors in the dim hall had only one.

"Here we are." Romainu waited for us to reach her and then opened the door and rushed in, Tailmon sighing as she followed. I glanced around and saw puzzled looks on everyone else as well.

Shrugging, I walked in—and nearly fell over my own feet as I caught sight of bright red hair. I slammed into a halt and Shuichon crashed into me. "Ow! Iori, what's wrong with you?" She paused. "Iori? You okay?"

I didn't answer and everyone else scooted around me in order to get a good look. Armadimon frowned. "Is it because Romainu is chatting with someone behind the desk, dagya? I wonder who that—" He broke off and, like me, he froze.

Lopmon studied my blank face. "Iori?"

I didn't answer. In the large, brightly lit room, there were six seats facing an oak desk cluttered with papers. Behind the desk was a black leather chair and there was someone in the chair

All I could see was his bright red mop of hair, but it was enough. No one I'd seen before had had _that_ vivid of a hair color. And by the looks of it, Armadimon recognized him as well.

"Ryuu?" I blurted out.

"Ryuu, dagya?" Armadimon gasped.

The chair turned. The sixteen-year-old Resistance leader, the one who had gone missing less than six months ago, Ryuu Wanatabe smiled at me, his gray eye closed in a wink, his blue one open. "Hello, Iori, Armadimon," he said. "Long time no see."

Ryuu was dressed the way I remembered him: brick-red windbreaker over a white turtleneck, tan pants, and black sneakers. He even had his old dirty white cloth tied around his head.

"Wait, you know him?" Shuichon asked. "How?"

"He was the Resistance leader, before he disappeared," I managed to say through dry lips. "Everyone thought the Empire had gotten him, but…here he is…."

"_With my sister_," a familiar voice snapped and I whirled around to see the Resistance's current leader—well, I guess he wasn't any longer, seeing as the Resistance was no more—Shuichi Wada and his partner, Dracomon.

Shuichi had black hair and—currently—narrowed brown eyes. He wore a gray sweater and black jeans, a white scarf around his neck. His brown boots were muddy, as well as the cuffs of his jeans.

Dracomon was unlike any Digimon I'd ever seen before. He was a dragon-like Digimon with turquoise-gray scales and red wings and eyes. The underside of his jaw and the whole of his stomach—along with the three claws per hand and foot—were white. Two y-shaped horns stuck out on either side of his head, the tips red as well.

Something clicked in my mind. "Sister?" I asked blankly.

"Adopted sister, whatever," Shuichi corrected. He stepped towards Ryuu, his eyes dangerous. "Get _away_."

"Calm down," snapped Romainu. "It's not like we've _kissed_ or anything—" Ryuu grabbed her arms and pulled her down, pressing his lips against hers. Shuichi snarled as Ryuu let her go, grinning cheekily.

"Now you can't say that." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. I tried not to stare; the Ryuu I had known had never acted like this before. He'd always been serious and always frowning about something.

Romainu shrugged. "I thought my first kiss would be more romantic, but oh well." Tailmon, behind her, shook her head helplessly and met my questioning gaze. The cat-like Digimon gagged. I tried not to laugh.

"_First kiss?_" Shuichi roared. "That is _it!_ You're _dead_, Wanatabe!" He rushed towards Ryuu and would have most likely strangled him if Ryuu's partner, Bakemon, hadn't materialized and restrained him.

"Easy," the ghost Digimon rasped. He shot a look at Dracomon with his fathomless coal-black eyes. "You too." The blue-silver dragon Digimon scowled and sat down on the ground, his red wings flapping unhappily.

Ryuu turned to the rest of us. "Why don't you sit down?" he suggested. "Especially you two, Iori and Armadimon; both of you look pale. I'll explain everything."

I suppose I _did_ feel shaky. We all settled down, even Shuichi and Dracomon.

"Let's see…where to start…" Ryuu trailed off. He frowned slightly, then began his story. "I should probably tell you, Iori, that I'm not from this world." He stuck out his device and my jaw fell open. It was a red and black D-Arc.

"What?" Shuichon began spluttering helplessly. "Another one? B-but…"

For once, Lopmon didn't offer any words. Instead, he just looked at the device as if it was inhuman, a danger to everything around it.

Ai was staring at the D-Arc as if it was a bomb. "It _can't_ be," she choked. "_How _many of you are from our world?" Makoto just looked at it blankly, not saying a word, his mouth moving up and down with no sound coming out.

Impmon glanced at him worriedly and began snapping his fingers in Makoto's face. The latter gave a jerk and shook his head, mumbling things under his breath.

Ryuu, on the other hand, was surprise at the Tamers and their partners' reactions. "What's with you?" he asked.

Shuichon numbly unclipped her D-Arc and wordlessly held it up to Ryuu. Makoto repeated the same gesture. Now it was Ryuu's turn to be surprised. "_You're _from my world, too?" he gasped. "But—" Something within his mind clicked. "Wait. _You_ were one of those who saved the world from the D-Reaper, weren't you?"

Shuichon nodded.

Ryuu shook his head. "Romainu—Shuichi too—are from my—_our_ world as well," he said. "I...this..."

"Just start from the beginning, you nincompoop," Shuichi grumbled, apparently still iffy on the whole Romainu's-first-kiss thing.

Ryuu shot him a glare, but said, "After you saved the world from the D-Reaper, about a year, there was a Digimon attack in the neighborhood I lived in. I didn't know what it was, but all I knew was that I wanted to protect my family.

"Then my card reader started glowing—I always carried it around; I was a Digimon geek—and it turned into this D-Arc here, and Bakemon appeared. Together, we defeated the Digimon

"Five years ago, there was a massive earthquake," Ryuu said. He glanced at Shuichon, Lopmon, Ai, Makoto, and Impmon. "You remember it?" They nodded. "I remembered hearing about some kids disappearing, but I didn't think much of it.

"Then, a year or two later, there was another earthquake. This time, I vanished with it, along with Bakemon. I found myself here, with Romainu and Tailmon and Shuichi and Dracomon. Quite a few others from our world were there, too.

"We were in the middle of the battlefield between the Resistance and the Empire. As soon as we landed, though, it stopped. I didn't blame them; we were a large group. After we got everything sorted out, like why we were there and who they were and why they were fighting, both sides started yelling for us to join them. Mass encouragement, I suppose. It was hard to tell who was yelling what.

"Shuichi, Dracomon, Romainu, Tailmon, Bakemon, and I were some of those who chose the Resistance. When the old leader died a month later, I took his place, Bakemon at my side. Two years later Nasagi joined our cause.

"We all thought he was a great help. He helped us take the Empire by surprise, began assigning missions that helped us, and even started an Assignment to help find the missing Odaiba Chosen, though we all thought it was strange none returned.

"Then a friend approached me and told me of the A.F.—he introduced me to a friend from there—and his suspicions of Nasagi being a traitor." Ryuu locked eyes with me. "You remember him, don't you? It was Wallace."

The name itself could startle, and for the first time, I recognized what Shuichon went through with her brother. Wallace, the one who had brought me to the Resistance in the first place. But anger was boiling within my stomach. Why hadn't Wallace told me and Ryuu instead?

"It's because I was the leader," Ryuu said, as if he could read my mind. He was watching me carefully as he continued, "I didn't think it was true, but Wallace showed me something his partner, Terriermon, had got on tape."

I saw Shuichon flinch at the name and wondered what was wrong with her. My recent epiphany made me wonder if Terriermon was her brother's partner.

"Nasagi was speaking with whom we believed to be the Empire's leader. They seemed friendly enough to each other and I began suspecting Nasagi as well. Then Wallace was assigned the mission that had caused so many deaths.

"Now that I think about it, Nasagi probably knew Wallace was on to him, and wanted to get rid of him. Nasagi told you and Armadimon to meet Evilmon, right?"

We nodded.

"That's because Evilmon had with him a bunch of dinosaur Digimon friends, ready to destroy you. He most likely sent Tomoki with you because he didn't want him around, either."

Tomoki gave a little start when Ryuu said his name. Ryuu gave a small smile. "Oh, right. Shuichi's been keeping me informed of everything going on in the Resistance. You're the one who can evolve into a Digimon."

Tomoki gave a small, surprised nod.

"Anyway," Ryuu continued, "Wallace had figured out by that time that Nasagi was the one who was getting rid of the Resistance members. When he sent out, he warned his partners Lopmon and Terriermon about it and they prepared themselves. Then, when they landed, they ran.

"Somehow, they managed to outrun Evilmon and his comrades and managed to send me a message. But I didn't answer, fearing that Nasagi would find out where Wallace was and eliminate him."

"So…Wallace is still out there?" I whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "He's a smart kid, Wallace. I'm sure he's still alive. So after Wallace disappeared, Nasagi declared him dead. I knew it wasn't true and I knew that Nasagi was still trying to get rid of our strongest members.

"So I gathered a couple of them, told them about Nasagi, and about the A.F. I told them that someone could lead them there if they chose to go. Romainu, Tailmon, Shuichi, and Dracomon were among them.

"Romainu and Tailmon, as well as the rest of the group, decided to go. But Shuichi and Dracomon changed their minds, deciding to stay with me.

"The friend led them to the A.F. and contacted me to tell them everything was all right, but we couldn't communicate anymore. I agreed and we stopped talking to each other.

"Two years later, Dracomon approached me and told me that Nasagi planned to have me ambushed the next time I went out and that, if I chose to go, the A.F. would receive me. So a few days later, Bakemon and I met Romainu and Tailmon, and went to the A.F.

"Shuichi kept me informed of everything that was going on in the Resistance. He said that Nasagi was planning to get rid of you, Iori. I told Shuichi to tinker with the machine that would send you into the Digital World so you wouldn't meet Evilmon.

"Our plan worked, and you stayed alive. But Nasagi grew frustrated and led an attack on the Resistance, playing out the part of a loyal member the entire time. As it was, he caught the Resistance off guard.

"The Resistance fled. Somehow, someone managed to open a portal and Shuichi leading over half to here, to Kyoto. They were chased almost the whole way."

So saying, Ryuu leaned back, having finished his tale. I didn't know what to say, and neither did Armadimon, nor the rest of the group. As I looked around though, I saw the twisted, pained look on Shuichi's face. During Ryuu's story, he had given several involuntary jumps.

I wondered what it was all about.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

All of us jolted in our seats. "What is it?" I shouted above the wailing siren.

"We've been breached!" Ryuu yelled back, vaulting over his desk and rushing out the door, Bakemon close behind him. "Come on!"

We all ran after him, confused and bewildered.

* * *

"Somebody tell me why," Shuichon said, her eyes narrowed, "we're here when the _Empire_ isn't even here yet. Weren't you panicking about being breached?"

"Our farthest defenses were," explained Shuichi. "They're about twenty or thirty miles off. That was how Alaois knew you were coming; we all did."

We, along with several other A.F. members were waiting down in the commons. Ryuu and some of the other main leaders hovered around the door, peering out.

Shuichon turned to me and rolled her eyes. "Weirdo," she mouthed. I tried not to laugh as Lopmon sent her a glare which she ignored.

"I hope you realized I heard that," Shuichi said.

"Good," Shuichon replied evenly. "Your ears are working, then." She patted his shoulder and went off to stand next to Makoto, who was eyeing the close figures of Tomoki and Ai grumpily.

Shuichi turned to me. "She always like that?"

I shook my head. "Usually she's mad at me in some way."

"She is _not_," Lopmon objected. "You're delusional."

"Iori isn't delusional, dagya," Armadimon argued. "He was the smartest out of Daisuke and the rest!"

"Could you two settle this later?" I asked.

"We—"

"Shhh!" Ryuu suddenly said. "They landed!"

We were silent, our hearts pounding. Would this safehouse, one we'd found only today, be trampled and destroyed just like the Resistance? _No, _I told myself firmly, _not again._

There was a sudden pounding. "Open up!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. "We know you're in there!" No one moved. "Look, we just want to talk! If you opened the door, you'd see!"

Ryuu flapped his hand, and a guy turned on a screen connected to a camera outside. An impatient member was tapping his foot, a white flag of truce in his hand. "Hello?" he yelled.

"I'll go," Ryuu said to the others and he opened the door and stepped outside. We watched the screen as they began to talk. I stopped paying attention until I heard something I recognized—"Shuichon Lee."

We turned to look at her; her eyes were wide, and I turned back to the screen.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuu was saying.

"I'm saying that Nasagi wants to talk to Shuichon alone! Scrape the earwax out of your ears!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Well that's too bad for you then, isn't it?" the guy said, sneering. "We'll just attack you sometime this week then. Let's see, the Empire verses the A.F. Hmm, who do you think will win?"

Ryuu's voice was cold. "Why does he want to talk to her?"

"How am I supposed to know? He just does. And no one else can come with them either."

"I never said yes."

"Then you better say goodbye to this place then, cause it's sure not going to stand up to the Empire."

There was movement behind me and Ai whispered, "Shuichon! Don't!" and I whirled around to see Shuichon dodge out of Ai's hands and shove her way to the front of the room.

"Shuichon!" I yelled and everyone turned to see what was going on. "Shuichon, stop it!"

"Shuichon?" people murmured. "Shuichon...the girl...she...!" By the time they realized who she was and where she was going, it was too late (although some seemed glad she was going, which only made me angrier).

"Shuichon!" I shouted. "Get back here!"

She ignored me and began arguing with a black-haired guy currently blocking her from exiting the door. "Let me go already," I could hear her say. "Let me go!"

"No, we're not risking anyone's life—"

"Who says he's going to kill me?" Shuichon demanded.

"_I _do, and I'm not letting you—"

She punched him in the stomach.

She actually punched him.

He doubled over and she jerked the door open and was out before anyone else could grab her. I desperately turned to the screen, where Ryuu looked taken aback at her appearance. She ignored him though and said to the Empire member, "I'm here. Where is he?"

"Right this way," the guy said, and he led her away, but not before Ryuu made a grab for her. She dodged out of the way though and continued on, unperturbed, as he slipped and fell down. He didn't let that stop him though; he scrambled back up and raced after her, the leaders by the door doing the same.

Something made them stop though. Judging by the roar, probably the Empire guy's partner. Slowly, they made their way back in, although Ryuu remained outside. We could see him, his head craned toward the sky.

Finally, Ryuu came back inside and closed the door.

There was a dead sort of silence.

* * *

It had been at least an hour now and night was falling fast. Where _was_ she? I paced around inside the cafeteria and nearly tripped over Armadimon.

"Careful, dagya," my partner spat irritably.

"Sorry," I muttered, stepping over him.

"He didn't just…get rid of her, did he?" Makoto asked, looking up at me suddenly. The intensity of his brown eyes surprised me.

"I'm sure he didn't." The soothing tone of Impmon startled me as well as the purple Digimon patted Makoto's shoulder comfortingly. "She'll be back to beat you up before you know it."

Makoto tried to smile, but his eyes betrayed his worry. Beside him, Ai had fallen asleep from the wait on Tomoki's shoulder; the latter had his arm wrapped around her tightly and shared a look with me.

Lopmon was faring worst. Although he didn't say anything, we could all tell that he was worried sick. Then, without warning, the alarms started blaring. I jumped up, but Shuichi pushed me back down.

"Ryuu has it handled," he said. I brushed his hands away impatiently and joined Tomoki and the others as we headed for the entrance. It seemed like hours passed before Ryuu came inside with Shuichon behind him.

We rushed to her; she was oddly pale, and there was a wild look in her eyes.

"Did anything happen?" I asked. She shook her head numbly.

"Shuichon?" Lopmon said worriedly.

Shuichon glanced up at the rabbit Digimon, who had climbed on her head and was perched on her maroon cap, and smiled tiredly. It looked a little forced. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Iori! Wake up!"

I shot out of the bed in the room that the A.F. had provided for me, Makoto, Tomoki, Armadimon, Lopmon, and Impmon to sleep in. Groggy and disoriented, I attempted to blink away the sleep from my eyes. "What is it?" I tried to say to Tomoki, who had woken me. Makoto was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Impmon.

"Shuichon's gone! Ai just woke up and she wasn't in her bed! Makoto's just gone to tell Ryuu."

Suddenly I was wide awake.


	9. Shuichon: The Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name's Shuichon Lee._

_Life seems to like throwing curveballs at me lately. Just this afternoon we found Alaois Griffith from the Empire standing at the entrance to the A.F.—the abbreviation for Allied Forces, an organization opposed to the Empire's rule. Turns out he's a spy for the A.F. and has been for a while._

_We also met Romainu Segur, who is the adopted sister of Shuichi Wada, the current—well, I guess I can't say that anymore since the Resistance is gone—and her boyfriend, Ryuu Watanabe, the Resistance leader who everyone thought was dead. Their partners were, respectively, Tailmon, Dracomon—who is unlike any other Digimon I've ever seen before—and Bakemon, who scared me slightly._

_Ryuu explained as much as he could to us, and it turns out that he, Bakemon, Shuichi, Dracomon, Romainu and Tailmon are all from my world, too. My mind is still in shock from that._

_Then, just as Ryuu was finishing up, the alarms started blaring. Turns out, a group of Empire members had shown up under a white flag of truce. They wanted to talk, not attack._

_Well, to be more specific, Nasagi wanted to talk to me. If I didn't, the A.F. would be trampled, and I wasn't going to let that happen—it was bad enough seeing Iori and Armadimon's reaction. I wasn't going to be responsible for the downfall of another resistance group._

_So I went out to meet him._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Discovery_

"I'm here," I said to the Empire member, and was glad that my voice sounded steady, although I could feel my insides shaking. "Where is he?" I was aware of Ryuu standing next to be, as stiff as a plank, but I ignored him, waiting for the answer.

"Right this way," the guy said and led me away. Ryuu made a grab, but I dodged out of the way, and he slipped and fell down. He scrambled right back up though and made for us, and I could see the rest of the A.F. leaders trickling out to give chase too.

But then there was a giant roar, and a massive dinosaur Digimon stomped up and settled down several feet away. Although he said nothing more, it was clear from his expression that if they followed, a fight would happen.

"That's better," the guy said, satisfied, and he led me over to a group of people sitting off in the plain. "He's here."

My eyes frantically scanned the group of Empire members, looking for someone I recognize, though I doubted I'd see anyone. My eyes found Masahiro. His expression surprised me. He looked worried and as I neared Nasagi, still gazing at Masahiro, he mouthed, "Good luck." I blinked. Good luck for _what?_

Just then I reached Nasagi and Masahiro turned away and I was forced to look at the boy I hated for everything he'd done. "Hello," Nasagi said, his dark brown eyes gleaming. "Let's go."

He stepped onto SkullGreymon's open palm and held out his hand to me. I refused it and walked on my own, shuddering at the fact that I was standing on bone. As we lifted off, I looked down at the small party of Empire members and saw Masahiro's unfathomable stare.

Unable to bear the sight, I turned away.

* * *

I scowled at SkullGreymon's bones, refusing to look at Nasagi. "How long is this flight going to take?" I grumbled, now glaring at the stars in the sky. "And how long has SkullGreymon been flying?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" Nasagi remarked.

"You are, too," I snapped.

I could almost imagine him smirking as he checked his watch. "Good point. We should arrive at our destination in about twenty minutes. SkullGreymon has been flying for thirty."

"And _why_ are we going so far away?" I demanded.

"To make sure no one follows us," Nasagi said plaintively. I could feel him watching me, and suppressed a shiver. "You really hate me, don't you?"

Although I hadn't expected him to ask that, I spat, "You bet I do."

"May I ask why?"

I frowned. Why was he acting so polite all of a sudden? "Because," I said, "you ruined Iori's old home, you threaten to attack the A.F., and you took over this world."

Nasagi was silent for a moment. "What if I said that I was just helping a friend?"

I opened my mouth to speak and then hesitated. "What?" And I turned to him, surprising myself, and met his gaze. He looked away.

"Nothing," Nasagi said quietly. There was an expression on his face that I'd never seen before.

Neither of us spoke for the rest of our ride until we reached wherever Nasagi had wanted us to go. Nasagi jumped down from SkullGreymon's back, into a clearing, and glanced up at me. "Well?" he said. "Come on."

Grumbling to myself, I leaped down after him and followed him unwillingly into the dense forest. "Isn't SkullGreymon coming?" I asked.

"He's staying behind," Nasagi answered. "He can't follow us, anyway. The path is too low for him." He turned impatiently to face me. "Hurry up, or do you want me to hold your hand?"

I sped up and we walked on until we reached a strange place. There was a circle of tree stumps surrounded by trees and covered with branches. Nasagi plopped down on a stump. "Sit down."

I leaned against a tree, the moss tickling the back of my neck as I tried to ignore it. "What did you want to say?" I asked, eager to get this over with.

Nasagi hesitated then stood up and began pacing around and around, inadvertently getting closer and closer to me. "What would you say if I invited you to join the Empire?"

I snorted. "I'd refuse."

Nasagi nodded. "I expected as much." Then he stopped, less than a foot away from me. Uncomfortable, I pressed myself against the trunk, wincing as bark poked me through my clothes.

"What if…" Nasagi trailed off. His intense gaze caught my eyes and I froze, unable to look away. "What if I told you your brother was alive and that the only way to save him from being killed was by joining the Empire?"

My mind went blank; something, elusive, tugged on the edges of my memory. There it was again, that feeling that...that I _knew_ him, knew his voice, just like how I thought I knew Masahiro...Then, trying to buy time, I spluttered, "How do you know my brother is missing?"

"Would you join?" Nasagi repeated, ignoring my question.

I hesitated. The answer was clear enough, but I was unwilling to say it. Nasagi continued to watch me, and it was his scrutinizing gaze more than anything that made me spit out, "I…would."

"Then I'll tell you," Nasagi said quietly; I refused to look at him, but couldn't help but shudder, "that your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive. Join the Empire and you can save him."

"I…." I didn't know whether to believe him or not. But if he was telling the truth then there was no choice but to join the Empire. But I'd been through too much, gotten my hopes raised only to be crushed too many times. "I…don't believe you," I finally said.

"I can prove it to you. Give me your answer in three days after I do." Then he drew away and we were heading back to SkullGreymon, Nasagi dragging me because I couldn't walk, my legs numb from shock.

Something...something about the way he held me was familiar. It, like his voice, bugged me. It was almost there...that _feeling _that I knew him, that I had once...then the pain in my head became too much to bear and I had to squeeze my eyes shut.

I lost track of time.

The next thing I knew, I was on SkullGreymon's back and he was landing and I could see a small crowd of both Empire and A.F. waiting for us. Ryuu was easily distinguishable by his bright red hair.

Nasagi helped me off and I staggered towards Ryuu and Bakemon. I was dimly aware of them, of their words as they guided me inside, thinking only of the words Nasagi had said, as they whirled around and around in my head.

"…_your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive. Join the Empire and you can save him."_

Iori asked me something. I shook my head.

"…_your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive."_

"Shuichon?" Lopmon's voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up to see Lopmon's worried glance from atop my head and gave a forced smile. "I'm fine," I said.

"…_Jenrya Lee is alive."_

* * *

I picked at my dinner, trying to think straight. It couldn't be. It _couldn't_. It just wasn't possible. Jenrya was dead. Long gone, along with the rest of my friends. It was impossible….

Right?

And yet, there was still hope inside of me, the same hope that drove me to search the Digital World to no end, hoping, hoping to see my brother again. To see him laugh and smile.

To hear his voice….

"Shuichon?"

I blearily looked up to see Makoto's worried face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You haven't eaten your food at all."

We were at a large oak table in an even larger stone room. The roar of happy voices overwhelmed me as I tried to pay attention; I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm fine," I promised, aware that my voice sounded dull.

"_Join the Empire and you can save him."_

"Are you sure?" Makoto persisted. "You look a little pale."

"I'm _fine_," I said edgily. But before I could return to blocking out everyone around me, Romainu poked her head around Makoto. "You _do_ look pale, Shuichon," she said; I could see that one of her hands was intertwined around Ryuu's.

"_I'm fine,_" I repeated through gritted teeth, angrily stabbing at a cluster of meat with my chopsticks and shoving them in my mouth. I chewed somewhat forcefully.

"_Then I'll tell you that your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive."_

"Shuichon…" Now it was Lopmon who was speaking and I relaxed to an extent; _him_ I couldn't get mad at for some reason. "They're just worried about you."

"…_is alive."_

"I know," I said curtly. I shoved my chair away from the table and stood. "I'm done."

"I'll show you to your room," Romainu offered, standing up as well. Her left hand was still clasped in Ryuu's right one. "Come _on_, Ryuu. Let _go_." He did so, laughing, and she skipped ahead of me.

"_Join the Empire and you can save him."_

Ai turned to look at us as we passed. It didn't surprise me that she was holding hands with Tomoki. "Going already?" she asked. "Maybe I should go too…"

"Aw…." Tomoki begged. "Don't give into peer pressure…."

"…_you can save him."_

Ai laughed. "See you tomorrow, Tomoki." She got up and swiftly pecked him on the cheek. I stared, despite my whirling thoughts, and Tomoki went red, and Ai pink. Romainu, on the other hand, laughed.

"You go, girl," she grinned. "Come on."

"_Join the Empire…"_

* * *

I lay in bed, tossing and turning, unable to believe if what Nasagi had said was true or not.

"…_your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive."_

Suddenly, I made up my mind. I quietly slipped out from underneath my blanket inside the room Romainu had led us to. I opened the door as gently as I could and went outside.

Then I ran.

Up and down the dark hallways, desperate to find out if what Nasagi said was true. Jenrya was alive….Nasagi said he was alive…he _had_ to be….

I rushed outside of the A.F. and was blasted with cool night air. It was like a dose of adrenaline to me. Maybe, if I searched far enough, I could find the portal the Empire had come in through.

Without even stopping to think if this idea was plausible or not, I took off running. I ran and I ran, my breathing becoming more and more labored, until finally, I dropped to the ground, clutching at the stitch in my side.

Slowly, my breath came back and I straightened up, a little drunkenly. I took in a couple of deep breaths and looked around me. And I was hit with sudden realization. I could run and run all day and never find out how they'd gotten here.

Stupid! I smacked my head. What was I thinking?

Frustration clawed its way up my throat, squeezed, threatened to make tears flow.

I nearly gave into them when I thought of something. In the show, hadn't Iori and his friends always held up their digivice to open a portal? Granted, they used a television, but Jyou had attempted it with just air….

I held up my D-Arc, praying that it would work, and was about to yell when a voice shouted, "Don't!"

I nearly dropped my digivice in shock.

Masahiro came hurrying out of nowhere, Terriermon at his heels, his eyes blazing. "Don't!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded hotly. Why was he even here? I needed to go, to find out...

"…_your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive."_

Masahiro and Terriermon reached me, both panting. "Don't go and try to get to the Empire," Masahiro said in a rush as he clutched at his knees, gasping for air. "Trust me. You'll get caught or...killed or...something."

"What do you know?" I said angrily.

Masahiro straightened up; he was still wheezing. "I know what Nasagi told you, about Jenrya being alive, and I knew you'd see if he was telling the truth. And I'm telling you it's a bad idea. I waited here to see if you'd come out...and you did."

"Is…he?" I asked through my suddenly dry mouth.

Masahiro shook his head. "I can't tell you that." My hopes fell, spiraling wildly. "But I can give you advice."

"What advice can _you_ give?" Now I was furious. What did this boy know about my brother? What did he know how much Jenrya Lee meant to me?

"Hey," Terriermon snapped in his rough voice. "He's trying to help you, so be polite, would you?"

"No," I snarled. "And I wasn't aware that I was being rude."

"I'm not saying he's dead, Shuichon." The gentleness of Masahiro's voice startled me. "I'm just saying I can't tell you where he is."

"Why?"

"I...I just can't," Masahiro said, looking away.

"But he's alive?" I pressed.

Masahiro didn't answer, and I sank down to the ground, burying my head in my knees. "Dammit," I whispered through gritted teeth; I could feel tears coming on and hated myself for it. "Dammit...I thought I was so close..."

Masahiro sat down next to me and he patted me awkwardly on the shoulder. I shoved him angrily away as the tears began to flow. So he sat there as I sniffed and hiccupped, fighting the urge to actually cry.

When I was done he silently passed me a tissue. "Why are you trying to cheer me up?" I croaked, blowing my nose.

"Because I had a sister," Masahiro said slowly.

I wasn't sure if he wanted to go on or not, but I asked the question anyway. "What...happened to her?"

Masahiro looked hesitant, troubled. "That was the advice I was going to give you," he said. "About taking up the offer on joining the Empire." He took a deep breath. "Don't do it."

I could only blink, stunned. After I'd overcome the shock, I asked, "Why? Don't you support the Empire?"

Masahiro bit his lip. "I do," he burst out, "but I know what it feels like to face your sibling in battle." The words kept coming, faster and faster; I suspected that he'd never told anyone this before.

"I had a sister; her name was Riiko. We, along with my older brother, landed here around four to five years ago, in the middle of a battle between the Resistance and the Empire."

_The same time Alaois and the others came here_, I realized.

Masahiro continued, "My brother and I chose the Empire, along with our partners. Riiko and her partner, Wizarmon, chose the Resistance." With a bleak smile, he added, "I guess that's why I hate Hákon so much."

Wracking my memory, I remembered that Hákon's partner was the one who'd made me relive Rinchei's death.

"Anyway," Masahiro went on, "Terriermon and I became well-known in the Empire and we chose to become Scouters. About three years after we landed, we were given a mission to find the A.F. member that had gone away with a blueprint of the Digital World's Empire headquarters and get them back no matter what the cost.

"We located the A.F. member, whose partner was a Wizarmon. Terriermon evolved to Rapidmon and while they were battling I wrestled with the A.F. member for the blueprints.

"We were on the edge of a canyon and the A.F. member fell. I didn't know whether to grab her hand or not, but...you know, human instinct and all that, and I reached out to take it.

"But I hesitated too long. Her hand slipped on the rock she was holding and she went down. And when she went down, the wind blew the hood away." By now I suspected the ending, and Masahiro confirmed it: "It was Riiko." He paused. "Wizarmon died within the next few seconds. Rapidmon got a lucky shot in."

I found my voice. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," he muttered. "What I guess I'm trying to say is, would your brother want you to do this, if he knew?"

I shook my head, but inside, I knew that his words hadn't made a single difference.

"Then don't do it," he said. "Trust me. Go back. I'm sure your friends are worried."

"…_Join the Empire."_

* * *

As I slowly made my way to where the A.F. base approximately was, I heard screams. I jerked my head up to see a horde of people rushing towards me, screaming my name. In the front was Lopmon and he jumped in my arms just before everyone else tackled me.

Over everyone's deafening shouts, I heard Iori demand, "Where did you go?"

"I was trying to find someone," I mumbled.

Makoto shouldered his way through the crowd. "_Who?_"

Somehow his tone annoyed me. "None of your business," I snapped irritably. "Stop acting like you're my mom, would you?"

Makoto drew back, looking stung. "Well excuse me for being worried," he hissed.

"You had everyone worried, Shuichon," Ai said, looking relieved as she came up to me. "And Makoto, you _do_ need to back off a bit. You've been acting strange ever since Shuichon went off with Nasagi."

Makoto said nothing, but turned away, scowling.

"Come on," Iori said, casting Makoto a confused glance. "Let's get you inside."

"_You're_ acting like my mom, too," I grumbled. Iori, instead of reacting like Makoto had, just laughed and rolled his eyes. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

Iori shook his head. "Nothing," he told me. "It's just that you seem to be back to normal. You were…really different when you came back from your talk with Nasagi." He smiled. "Glad to have you back."

My face became unnaturally warm and I looked away, my heart thumping. What was _wrong_ with me? "Can we just go back in?" I muttered.

I could almost imagine him grinning. "Let's go."

But we never got to.

"Look!" someone shrieked, and everyone turned to see hundreds and hundreds of humans on Digimon. Leading them, riding astride a SkullGreymon was Nasagi, his eyes scouring the ground below him.

"Hurry!" Ryuu yelled. "Wake the others! Rouse the alarm!" Something occurred to him. "Wait, why didn't it sound in the first place?"

Shuichi materialized next to me, his eyes wild. "What are they doing back?" he shouted furiously. Dracomon roared as Shuichi's cry was echoed throughout the furious A.F. crowd gathered outside.

"ATTACK!"

The yell of fury traveled around the A.F. and suddenly, attacks of all kinds soared into the sky, majority of them aimed for Nasagi. SkullGreymon roared, "Ground Zero!" and the missiles on his back launched, obliterating all the attacks aiming for them.

Smoke billowed. The fog was whipped away by an unknown wind. And standing less than four feet away from me was Nasagi. "I'll prove it to you," he said quietly.

Chaos erupted.

The A.F. charged, screaming that Nasagi hadn't kept his word and they were going destroy anything that came in their sight. The Empire members sneered and held their ground. But I could only watch as quite a few figures in heavy black cloaks stepped out from beside Nasagi.

"The Hunters," Iori explained beside me quietly. "Notorious for their cruelty. They've killed many humans and Digimon alike."

"I'll prove it to you," Nasagi said again, his eyes boring into me, seemingly unaware of Iori or Lopmon beside me, "that your brother is alive by the time this battle ends." Then he turned and walked into the middle of the fighting around him.

Iori turned to me. "What was he talking about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

As I spoke, the Hunters melted into the crowd. Someone pegged me in the back of my head and I spun around, forgetting about Nasagi's promise.

Sometime during the fight as Lopmon, now Antiramon, blasted wildly at a Stingmon, I caught sight of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. She wore a knitted cap on her head, a bright purple jacket over a lime green shirt, a lengthy brown skirt, and knee-high black boots.

What surprised me most was that she was _dancing_, whirling around her opponent, and catching him off guard. Her partner, a Floramon, seemed to be having as good as a time. Both were laughing.

Then Antiramon shrieked, "Shuichon!" and I threw myself to the ground as a Hunter flew over me, leg outstretched. He landed and turned to me and I could see his smirk beneath his cowl.

"Nice reflexes," he said in a hoarse voice. I couldn't recognize it but somehow I wanted to him speak again, to say anything just so I'd hear his voice.

I shook my head. What was wrong with me today? Was it because of my wounds? I considered it. By now I had multiple bruises, a swollen nose, and my lip was bleeding. _Probably_, I decided.

A Rapidmon appeared beside the Hunter, a slightly vacant look in his eyes. But they narrowed and focused upon Antiramon, who had appeared beside me, a low growl in his throat.

The Hunter charged and I flung myself to the side, sticking out my leg for good measure. But the Hunter leaped over it, slid around and threw a punch. My head jerked back and I fell with it. But I managed to tumble at the same time and sprang to my feet—only to have a fist in my face. I stumbled, spluttering, bleeding freely from the mouth. "You almost knocked out a tooth!"

"Sorry." The Hunter shrugged, obviously not sorry, beginning to circle. I mimicked his movements as we went around and around Antiramon's feet as the rabbit Digimon swatted at Rapidmon's incessant attacks.

The Hunter sprang.

I ducked and whirled my legs across the ground, intending to trip him. The Hunter, once again, leaped over my legs. Jumping to my feet, I aimed a fist as he landed. He caught it, jerked it away, and struck me in the side of my face.

I staggered, then raced back, throwing a punch. He blocked my fist, grabbed it, and twisted it, dragging my body with it. Desperate, I elbowed him in the stomach, or tried to. He locked on to my elbow as well, then threw me.

I managed to stop myself in time and went back for more. But something was wrong. He was blocking _everything_. No one had ever done that before. It was almost as if he knew my moves better than I did.

I dropped to my knees, panting for air. A sudden movement surprised me and I glanced up only to see a foot aimed for my face. Without thinking, my hand shot out and grabbed it, throwing it away.

The Hunter pitched forward; instinctively I jumped to my feet, grabbed his arm and, digging my feet into the grassy plain, and socked him in the stomach. He gave a hoarse grunt and collapsed to the ground, the hood falling off his head.

At first I was relieved to have a second to catch my breath. Then my eyes widened in horror as I saw the Hunter's face. _It couldn't be._ Above me, Antiramon gasped, whether in horror or shock I couldn't tell.

I began backing away, shaking my head in denial. I bumped into Makoto and he turned around demanding, "What are you _doing_, Shuichon? I'm in a fight—" He broke off and, like Antiramon, drew in a deep breath. "No way…"

I couldn't speak; tears formed in my eyes and I dropped to the ground, grabbing my head, hoping that this was some sort of cruel nightmare my brain decided to go through. But when I looked up, there was the Hunter, his hood off, his gray eyes blank, smirking at me.

Jenrya Lee.

My brother.

The Hunter I'd been fighting was Jenrya Lee, the person I'd desperately sought out for five years, never finding him. But here he was, in the flesh, in Iori's world, on the Empire's side. But why?

Why?

_Why?_

"…_your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive. Join the Empire and you can save him."_


	10. Shuichon: The Decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee…and my brother is alive…_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Decision_

No, no, _no_, NO, _NO_.

It _couldn't_ be Jen. It just _couldn't_. And yet there he was, in front of me, his eyes blank, his expression cold and aloof. The proof was clear enough, but I kept denying myself the truth…but for what reason?

I knew what the answer was, but I didn't want to admit it to myself, so I kept denying it as well. But I couldn't. The simple fact was that I wasn't ready to accept the facts. Not when I'd been looking for so long.

But I did accept it.

Jen was alive.

The revelation of that thought by itself should have sent me cheering. But it didn't. Because there was more. Now I had to fight him, against my will, just because he was on the wrong side.

Something occurred to me.

_Why_ was he on the Empire's side, anyway?

It couldn't hurt to ask...could it?

So I stood, slowly, shakily, and took a small step towards him. Jenrya instantly dropped down into a crouch. "Wait," I shouted quickly, and was glad that my voice didn't tremble.

Jenrya paused, an eyebrow cocked. "Go on," he said in his hoarse voice, still familiar beneath the rough tone.

I hesitated, then burst out: "Why are you here? Why aren't you back in Shinjuku? And where did you go five years ago?"

Jenrya raised himself from his stance and frowned. "What are you talking about?" he grouched. "I've always been here, and I've never been to Shinjuku. And why are _you_ asking me all these questions when I don't even know you?"

A minute passed before I understood his words.

He didn't recognize me. He had no recollection of anything, not me, Lopmon, or anyone. I couldn't take it. Turning around, I fled the battle, distantly hearing Antiramon screaming, "SHUICHON!" after me.

But I didn't stop. Tears blurred my vision as I stumbled out of the fighting and into open space where fewer skirmishes were being fought before allowing myself to fall apart. I collapsed to the ground, screaming and crying, the world all around me a blur.

All I could think about was that Jenrya was here, I'd found him, but he didn't remember me. All the despair that I'd gone through before, all the tears I'd held back, came now and I couldn't seem to stop.

Suddenly arms went around me and I buried my face in the shirt of the person who was holding me. Inhaling in gasps, I caught their scent and felt slight confusion before it was washed away.

Gradually my sobbing subsided and I was able to push myself away, scrubbing angrily at my face. A sleeve beat me to it and I froze. "I'm not going to hurt you, moron."

I'd have recognized that voice anywhere. "Masahiro?"

"Who'd you want it be?" Masahiro grumbled, sitting back. "Nasagi?" He laughed at the expression on my face. "I really wish I'd have taken a picture of that."

"Shut up," I muttered, looking away. "Why are you here?"

Masahiro sighed. "Once Nasagi saw that you'd seen your brother," he began, "he called the battle off. I saw you run off and followed you." Behind him, I could see the forces of the Empire shrinking away and the A.F. members giving chase. No one spared us a second glance.

"But _why_?"

Masahiro shrugged. "Don't know," he admitted. "I just…wanted to…"

We sat there, staring at each other for a while, wearing expressions of puzzlement. Finally, I said, "About the offer for the Empire…."

Masahiro shot forward, slamming his hands into the ground in front of me. "Don't you_dare_ take it up," he hissed.

I glared and shoved him away. "And why shouldn't I?" I snapped irritably. "You said so yourself: you know what it's like to fight against your sibling._And I'm not going to do that._"

Masahiro gaped. He began spluttering before regaining control. "That's not what I meant!" he snapped back. "I meant…" He hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"You meant _what?_"

Masahiro scowled darkly at me. "Would you rather face your friends, who actually are in the right state of mind, or your brother, who has no idea who you are?" he snarled. "Because that's the choice you have to make in three days time."

I glowered at him. Before I even spoke, I knew I was going too far, and it wasn't even true. "What if I kill my brother, like you killed your sister?"

Masahiro abruptly stood up, his eyes shadowed. "Do what you want," he said finally. "I don't care. Just…just go and die. Make the world a better place." Then he turned and stormed away.

As I watched him, I felt something growing inside of me and realized it was more tears, ready to come out. Masahiro's words had hurt, but I deserved it. Slowly I got up and trudged to the A.F. door, where Lopmon was waiting for me.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly when I reached him.

"I'm fine," I muttered, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Let's…just go on inside. It's been a bad day."

Lopmon cast me another troubled glance but led the way in, all the way to our rooms. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_Everything around me was dark. Blue smoke billowed everywhere, coming from all sides. I turned wildly; where was everyone? Why wasn't I in my room, in bed? And how did I get out here?_

_Something briefly flitted in front of me; I whipped around. Nothing there. A shadow of a movement to my left. I turned. Nothing there. A snap of a twig; was I in the forest? I glanced over to my left and saw a growing figure._

_With a jolt of terror, I realized that it was SkullGreymon, bony jaw wide, fathomless eyes boring into me. I fell back and screamed—but I couldn't. Something leaped from the settling mist and plowed into the dinosaur Digimon._

_I tried to turn to flee, but my legs were stuck in place. Then Iori was there, hacking at the vines binding my legs together. He held out a hand and pulled me up. "Be careful," he said, his voice urgent, "the Hunters are here, and they've already killed Makoto."_

_I blinked dumbly. What was going on? A slight breeze ruffled my head, bringing along with it the stench of carrion. Panicking, I realized that my hat wasn't with me. Where could it have gone?_

_A scream shattered the night, followed by a furious roar: "AAIIIIIIIIII!"_

_Iori turned towards the source and back towards me and his green eyes were surprisingly livid and dark. "And now they have Ai too," he noted grimly. He handed me a dagger. "Be careful."_

_Then he vanished into the night. Confused, I began to walk aimlessly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Where was Lopmon? And suddenly he appeared, closely pursued by a Hunter._

"_Shuichon!" Lopmon gasped. "Get back! Get—"_

_The Hunter's partner rose from behind him and plucked Lopmon from the air, his screams for me to get away echoing. Suddenly the cries cut off. I didn't need to look to know that Lopmon had been deleted._

_I turned to look at the Hunter, fury coursing within me. "_You…._"_

_The Hunter smirked. "Not going to cry are you?" His hoarse voice reminded me of someone long ago. Someone I missed. But I pushed that thought aside and charged, adrenaline pumping through me._

_I swung my fist; it connected with his jaw with a sharp _crack_and he fell, but not before kicking me in the stomach as retaliation. I kicked his stomach for revenge and he gave a hoarse cry._

_Yanking on his cloak, I screamed, "Bring Lopmon back! Bring him BACK!"_

_The Hunter smirked again. "There's no good in hollering at me, little girl," he sneered. "Your friends are all dead, and soon you will be, too." He freed himself from my grip and, socking me in the stomach, tossed me to the ground._

_I gasped for air, my head spinning, the wind knocked out of me. As I tried to make out how close the Hunter was, I remembered the dagger. Slowly I sat up, slipping it out of my pocket._

_The Hunter leaped at me as I do so, and I quickly plunged the weapon into his chest. He gasped, sucking in air right by my ear. I pulled the bloody dagger out as he collapsed, splattering the ground with blood._

"_What did…you do…Shuichon?"_

_The dagger clattered out of my hands. How did he know my name? "What?" I whispered. The Hunter looked up, the hood falling off his head. My eyes widened in horror. It was Jen-niichan…_

"_Why…did you…kill me?" Jenrya whispered, his gray eyes somber. "Why? I've…missed you so…much…. Why?" Then he collapsed, face first, into the dirt, and didn't move again._

"_Jen-niichan!" I shouted and hurriedly knelt down and began shaking him. "Wake up, please, wake up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Wake up…" I began to sob. "Wake up…wake up…."_

_A flash of maroon caught my eye. I glanced up and saw my cap on the ground. Trembling, I reached for it—then froze as it rose into the air, a figure materializing underneath._

_My eyes watered—with happiness. It was my brother, Rinchei. "Rin-niichan," I whispered. "Is it really you?"_

_But Rinchei stared down at me, his expression grave. "Why did you kill him, Shuichon?" he asked quietly. "All he wanted was to see you again, and when he does, you kill him. Why?"_

_My family slowly appeared around me, along with all my friends. "Why did you kill him, Shuichon?" they all whispered in hushed voices. "Why?"_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

With a jolt, I sat up in bed, my heart racing, the sheets around me wet with tears. My heart rate slowed down and I grasped the bed sheets, panting. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Just a dream,_ I told myself. _It was just a dream._

As I began to settle down, though, a thought occurred to me: what if that actually happened if I didn't join the Empire? Was it possible?

Masahiro hadn't caused the death of his sister, yet he was wracked with guilt; what if I was the actual cause of the death of Jenrya? Would I be able to live with that? I didn't think so.

A shadow appeared in the doorway and I leaped to my feet. I relaxed; it was only Lopmon. "Shuichon?" he whispered. "Are you all right?"

I plopped back down on my bed. "I'm fine."

Lopmon crawled up next to me. "No, you're not," he said. "Shuichon, why don't you trust me enough to rely on me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but found I couldn't. I could only look away. Lopmon waited for my answer; the silence stretched on and on. Finally, unable to take it, I said, "Sorry."

"You're not alone. You know that, don't you?"

I didn't say anything; my mind was a mess. Something was threatening to tug me down, withdraw me from the conversation, pull away and hide. But I couldn't block out Lopmon's voice.

"You're never alone," he said. "You weren't before, and you're not now. Shuichon, all you have to do is _trust_ us. We can help you, but you have to give us a chance."

I turned to look at him and found, to my horror, that his form was wobbling and shaking. A tear trickled down my face. That did it. I burrowed up, shaking with silent sobs. Lopmon crawled to the top of my head, murmuring softly to me.

At last I gave one last gasp and hiccupped. Lopmon produced a tissue from somewhere and I wiped at my face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I hesitated. And then I told him. Everything that Nasagi had said, the offer he made me and the promise about keeping Jenrya safe. How I'd gone to see if Nasagi had told the truth. Even my conversations with Masahiro and how I was sorry about what I'd said to him.

When I was done, Lopmon looked grief-stricken. "What do we do?" he murmured, burying his head in his hands. Somehow, I didn't like how he looked so vulnerable and took him into my arms as I used to do when I was smaller; this time Lopmon wasn't as big.

Lopmon apparently was thinking of the same thing, because he looked up and me and gave me a weak grin. "You've gotten so big," he said. "I can't believe that it's really you sometime. You and Makoto and Ai have all grown so much." He laughed.

"Or maybe you've shrunk," I suggested.

We stayed silent for a few minutes. Then Lopmon turned serious again. "What do _you_ think we should do, Shuichon?" he asked.

I blinked in surprise, then pointed at myself. "Me?"

Lopmon nodded. "I want you to decide. He's _your_ brother," he added. "What do you think we should do?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, repeating the action several times. I felt like a fish. Then I managed to say: "I…don't know. I don't want to fight against Jen-niichan, and…I don't want to fight against Iori…and the others."

Lopmon sighed. "What do we do?" he asked.

We had only three days to decide.

"…_your brother, Jenrya Lee, is alive. Join the Empire and you can save him."_

* * *

"This is our training facility," Romainu chirped, dancing into a large room with Tailmon behind her. I grouchily stepped to the door. I used to be a morning person, I reflected. Then Rinchei started waking me up every morning and I grew into the habit of throwing pillows into his face.

Which reminded me…I still needed to apologize to Iori for chucking one into his face this morning… I turned to him. "Iori?" I began uncertainly; was he still mad at me?

He cocked his head towards me. "Yeah?"

"Um….Sorry about the pillow."

Iori blinked, then laughed, clearing away—to my surprise—my morning drowsiness. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Armadimon threw an alarm clock at me once."

"It was an accident, dagya!" Armadimon protested.

"I know," Iori assured him. "Now come on. Romainu's waiting." We trickled inside after him and found Romainu chatting with the girl I'd seen last night, the one who had been laughing. Further behind them was a girl with long brown hair down to her waist. She wore a purple-and-white knitted cap on her head.

Romainu caught sight of us and waited until we reached her. "This is Michiko Kitano," she said—Michiko was about Romainu's height, yet looked the same age as us—then pointed to the Floramon beside her. "And this is Floramon." Romainu turned to face the girl with the brown hair behind her. "And you stop it," she scolded. "They won't care."

Hesitantly, slowly, the girl made her way over, a Digimon that I didn't recognize by her. I took out my D-Arc and read, "Ryuudamon. A Child level Digimon. Special attack is Katana Attack."

The girl froze. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

I glanced up to explain and stiffened myself. The girl's blue eyes were cloudy; she was blind. Romainu, unknowingly, covered for me. "She's from the same world as we are," Romainu explained.

_We?_ I mentally groaned. Great. Another person. I was starting to feel that my world wasn't special anymore. Why was nearly everyone in the A.F. from my world, anyway? And now that I thought about it, we'd seen no one from Tomoki's world. Odd.

"Oh," the girl said, still suspicious, and pulled down a pair of mirror sunglasses from her head. She wore a bright purple sleeveless jacket over a lime-green turtleneck, light brown cargo pants, and black hiking boots.

"She's got fashion issues," Makoto mumbled from behind me.

"_Makoto!_" Ai hissed. I turned in time to see her smack her brother on the head. "Watch what you say."

"I agree," snarled the Ryuudamon. I was surprised to see the smoldering anger in his eyes. "Or you'll regret it."

Romainu cleared her throat. We turned to face her. "This is Chiyoko Kitano, Michiko's twin sister," Romainu said, "and her partner, Ryuudamon."

Twin sister? I lifted an eyebrow. Chiyoko and Michiko didn't look anything alike. Where Michiko was confident, Chiyoko looked hesitant. While Michiko had a regal air around her, Chiyoko looked more likely to stay in a corner.

But still…they had each other.

I didn't even know if I could regard Jen as my brother.

"This is Iori Hida, Armadimon, Shuichon Lee, Lopmon, Makoto Aoki, Ai Aoki, Impmon, and Tomoki Himi," Romainu said, managing to ramble off our names in a single breath. "As for you eight, these four are your instructors." Then she left, Tailmon smirking at us.

"What's with that smile of hers?" I grouched.

"We're the hardest instructors there are in the A.F.," Michiko said, removing her knitted cap and stowing it away. She produced a hair band from nowhere and bound her hair into a long ponytail. "Iori, Armadimon, Shuichon, and Lopmon, Floramon and I will be training you. The rest of you go with Chiyoko and Ryuudamon."

"How will you fight if you…uh…" Tomoki trailed off.

"You'll see," was all Chiyoko would say as they followed us, then abruptly turning into a different room.

Michiko cleared her throat and said, "It would be best if your partners evolved to their Adult form." She then folded her arms and waited, looking at us expectantly.

Iori took out his digivice. "Er," he said, "isn't Floramon going to….?"

Michiko shook her head. "You'll see."

Iori and I shared a look, shrugged, and I pulled out my digivice. Lopmon stepped forward. "Lopmon evolve to…" Lopmon's form glowed, grew, ending with a burst of light. "Turuiemon!"

Iori stared. "Whoa."

I frowned. I didn't see what was so amazing. Turuiemon blinked; three horns protruded out of his purple fur; the tips of his ears were white. He wore a yellow keikogi, a black belt, a blue scarf, black shoes, red gloves, and metal gauntlets. "What?" Turuiemon asked.

Iori gave a start and shook himself. "Nothing," he said. "It's just…my friend Wallace had a Lopmon for a partner too—and a Terriermon, but that's not important—but that Lopmon evolved to something else…Wendimon, I think…."

"Well that's not Wendimon, dagya," Armadimon said, "and I'm getting impatient._C'mon_ Iori, dagya."

"Right. Sorry."

Armadimon began to glow and I watched eagerly, anticipating the evolution. "Armadimon evolve to…" A gigantic dinosaur was taking Armadimon's place, towering over Michiko as she stared up in awe. "Ankylomon!"

Michiko shook herself. "Right," she said, "let's get started. Floramon will attack you, and you'll try to not get hurt, and, if possible, get in a counterattack. Get it?"

The four of nodded, exchanging confused glances. It seemed so easy….

Michiko leaned against the wall. She jerked her head. "Go for it, Floramon. You know what to do."

Floramon stepped forward, raised her arms, and cried in a melodic voice, "Allergy Shower!" As the pollen sprinkled down towards us, like gently falling snow, an A.F. member passed us, snickering. "Good luck."

As soon as the pollen hit us, I knew why. Suddenly, I didn't want to fight. All I wanted to do was to curl up on the ground and sleep. From the looks of everyone else, they felt the same way.

But we couldn't. Because immediately after the pollen began to take effect, Floramon shouted, "Sweet Scent!" and lengthy vines shot out of her arms, aiming straight for us.

"_Never let your guard down, Shuichon."_ My brother's voice echoed around in my head. He'd told me that so many times, and after he finished, he'd break through my defenses and whack me somewhere.

Desperately, fighting against my will, my instinct took over, managing to get myself out of the way. Iori and Turuiemon weren't so lucky. The vines wound themselves around them and squeezed.

Turuiemon gave a strangled cry; Iori twitched, hanging limp in Floramon's vines. The plant Digimon threw them against the wall. Or tried to. Ankylomon lumbered forward slowly and, reaching out as far as he could, caught both of them in his hands.

From her spot in the corner, Michiko shook her head. "You're going to have to try hard harder than that," she said. She motioned towards Floramon. "Again."

"Allergy Shower!"

"_Focus."_ I remembered his tired smile, his gray eyes firm, as he tried to get me to stop staring around aimlessly.

I tried to get away from the dreaded pollen, but it was on me before I knew it. Once again, I slumped, bleary-eyed. "I hate this," I muttered, trying to find a card. "Card Slash! Togemon! Mach Jab!" I ended with an enormous yawn.

Turuiemon, although he looked like he very much wanted to stay still, rushed forward, raining down numerous blows against Floramon. The plant Digimon was forced to back into the wall, still being attacked.

Michiko had drawn out a gold-and-sapphire D-Arc. She selected a card, swiped it. "Card Slash! Goblimon! _Gobli Bomb!_"

"Get away!" I shouted, but it was too late. A flame appeared in Floramon's hand and she threw it Turuiemon. It exploded on impact, ending Turuiemon flying away. "Turuiemon!"

Turuiemon crumpled to the ground. Seconds later he struggled to get up. I hated seeing him look so utterly defeated. I swung to face Iori. "A little help?" I asked, trying to keep the fury from my voice. Ankylomon wasn't even _doing_ anything.

"Sorry," Iori said quickly. "Ankylomon! Aim for the ground!"

"Floramon, Allergy Shower, and quick!" Michiko shouted almost immediately after Iori yelled his instructions. But I beat both of them.

"Card Slash!" I bellowed. "Stingmon! Bug Ki!" Turuiemon leaped up and, swiping his arms across the air, released a swarm of stinger-carrying insects.

Floramon squealed and attempted to swat them away, just as Ankylomon, roaring, "Tail Hammer!" slammed his tail into the ground, shattering it. A gaping hole appeared and the floor of the entire room trembled.

All of us lurched for the walls; Floramon took advantage of the moment and shouted, "Allergy Shower!"

"I _hate_ that attack, dagya," Ankylomon groaned, staring up at it.

But I wasn't going to let it get me again. As the pollen began to fall, I raced forward and slammed into Floramon, driving us both into a wall. Rolling away, I shouted, "Go, Turuiemon!"

Turuiemon launched himself forward, out of the pollen range. "Cliff Rabbit Strong Fight!" And before Floramon could react, Turuiemon had slashed her with the blades on his gauntlets.

She squealed as Michiko withdrew another card. "Card Slash! Birdramon! Meteor Wing!" Floramon rose to a kneel, held out her arms, and fired flaming rocks at both Turuiemon and me.

I felt my eyes widen—for the most part, I was surprised that Floramon, a Child, could handle an Adult level's power—but before I could move, Turuiemon threw himself in front of me. "You _idiot_!" I shrieked. The meteors collided with his body and I saw him fall, his fur singed, reversing back to Lopmon as he did so.

Angrily I whipped around to face Iori. "Thanks for the help," I snapped.

Iori looked stung. "_We_ don't have as fast of reflexes as you two," he retorted, "so we actually got _hit_ by the pollen. And no one asked you to throw yourself in harm's way."

I stormed up to him. "Didn't you take kendo with your grandfather? Or did you learn nothing from him?"

Iori stiffened. "Don't you bring my grandfather into this," he hissed. His ferocity surprised me; I involuntarily took a step back. He'd never acted like this on the show.

"That's _enough_," Michiko ordered, shoving her way in between us. "You two obviously can't work together. And if you want to succeed, you're going to have to."

In response, we looked away. Frustration, pent up anger pounded inside me.

Michiko sighed. "Alright," she said. "Chiyoko is waiting for you."

* * *

I stood outside the on the grassy plain, the cold wind whipping past me. Lopmon huddled beside me silently. "Shuichon," he said, "do you know what your answer will be?"

Three days had passed. Each of those days had consisted of training with Chiyoko, Ryuudamon, Michiko, and Floramon. Chiyoko's training had consisted of us in a dark room, listening to the slightest movement to pinpoint where she and Ryuudamon and attack.

Needless to say, we failed.

Iori and I got into another argument and by the time we left the room, both of us were marred with scratches. We later found out that Ai and Makoto had gotten into a fight and the other four had had to force themselves between them.

On the second day, we switched partners, and for some reason, Makoto's overprotective attitude riled me and I exploded at him. The third day went without conflict with Tomoki for me, although Makoto and Iori got into a fight about something.

"The past three days…haven't been good, have they?" Lopmon frowned into the distance when I didn't answer. "Seems like it brought out the worst in everyone. Even Ai." According to Michiko, Ai had taken Makoto's side during his and Iori's argument and would have launched herself at Iori if Impmon hadn't restrained her.

"Everyone except the Digimon and Tomoki," I murmured. "The Digimon were the peacekeepers. Tomoki...didn't get involved at all."

I'd been surprised when I first saw Tomoki evolve. When I finished studying him, I asked him why he got a few heads shorter, and he told me to be quiet.

I stared into the distance, considering something. "Do you think the only reason why Tomoki didn't get…mad….like everyone did was because he can evolve into a Digimon?"

Lopmon shrugged. "Don't know." He gave a quiet laugh. "I think that right now, Tomoki is everyone's best friend."

I was about to answer when the sounds of wings beating filled the air. I glanced up and saw SkullGreymon descending down onto the ground. Behind him was a blue-and-white dragon Digimon with purplish wings. Something about it struck my memory.

I took out my D-Arc. "AeroV-Dramon," I read. "Ultimate level Digimon. Special attack is Dragon Impulse." I frowned; then I remembered. AeroV-Dramon was the partner of Sadao, who had intervened in my first fight with Masahiro.

As I stowed away my D-Arc, I mused, _Seems like that happened a long time ago. Hard to believe it's only been around a week._

Sadao hopped off of AeroV-Dramon's back, his long white-blond hair bound back into a ponytail. His blue eyes calculated me coldly before turning back to bark an order. Masahiro and Terriermon jumped off of AeroV-Dramon's back and joined him.

Nasagi had gotten off of SkullGreymon's spiny back and was heading towards me. "Do you know your answer?" Lopmon whispered.

I hesitated, then made up my mind and nodded. "I have."

Lopmon held my gaze. "Whatever you decide, Shuichon, I'll stay by your side no matter what." I managed a smile.

Masahiro, Sadao, and Terriermon gathered behind Nasagi. Before anyone could speak, I cut in with a question that had been bugging me since I saw them. "How did you get here without sounding the alarm?"

Nasagi shrugged. "I have a spy—actually, more than one—in here. They turned off the system for me." With a dim jolt, I realized that he must know about Alaois then. Unless said spy hadn't seen him yet…

"Have you made your decision?" Nasagi asked. I nodded mutely. "Well then, what is it?"

I paused, glanced at Lopmon. He nodded at me encouragingly. From the look in his eyes, I knew he knew what I was going to say, and didn't blame me for it. With a deep breath, I turned back to Nasagi, conscious of Masahiro's intense gaze. "I accept."

Nasagi smirked. "I expected as much. Come on."


	11. Makoto: The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Makoto Aoki and I'm fourteen years old. Two years ago, all of my older friends and their partners disappeared. Naturally, Ai, Shuichon, Lopmon, Impmon, and I were all devastated. And naturally, we began to look for them._

_Out of all of us, Shuichon searched with the most vigor, refusing to give up and staying in the Digital World for weeks on end. She wasn't the same anymore. She'd become a completely different Shuichon._

_Then she began changing back into her old self. The source of the change was her older brother, Rinchei Lee. Somehow, he coaxed the old Shuichon back out and suddenly, she smiled more and wasn't as dreary._

_Then Rinchei died and she quickly withdrew back into her old shell._

_When she emerged, with the help of Lopmon, she wasn't the same. The old Shuichon, the one I knew when I was smaller and briefly during the time of Rinchei, was buried beneath layers of memories. She even refused to dress like she used to. Instead, she began wearing her brother's old clothes, as if to become him._

_We tried to help her, we really did. But she pushed us away, refused to let us. She closed herself off, remained distant. Even Lopmon couldn't break through to her. I think she was afraid of letting us get too close…because she would be that much more afraid to lose us…and be that much more crushed if she did._

_I think I was planning on asking her that. But the day before I was going to, we ended up in a different world. It was weird. One second we were by a lake, and then a strange earthquake happened—one that squeezed my lungs and made it impossible to breathe. The next second we were by a different lake that looked the same._

_We passed it off as just an incident, but that changed when we came across two humans and an Armadimon. To make a long story short, those two humans were Iori Hida—from the renowned _Digimon_series—and Tomoki Himi, whom my sister fell for._

I don't approve of their relationship.

_It's not going to work out. They're from two different worlds and there's _no possible way_they can end up together. I'm not trying to be unsupportive or anything—okay, maybe I _am_—but still. _

_But to a different topic…I think I saw Jenrya Lee the other day. I think Shuichon saw him too, but she went running off in the opposite direction. But if it really was him, and if he really is out there…_

_…well, we're just going to have to get him back then._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Deal_

_Fwmp._

"Get up," Iori ordered dully. I could hear him moving around the room and turning on the light. I groaned. Even from behind the pillow I could still sense the brightness.

Taking the pillow off my face, I sat up. "What time is it?" Next to me Impmon groaned, rolled, and promptly fell off the bed with an _oof._

"Time for breakfast," grunted Iori, now heading towards Tomoki's bed. He bent over and shook him. "Tomoki, wake up. Shuichi's waiting for us outside."

As I yanked on my dark blue sports jacket and buttoned my white collared shirt, I glanced around the room. We were missing one brown rabbit. "Where's Lopmon?" I asked, lacing on my green-and-black sneakers.

"Must have gone with Shuichon to breakfast already." Tomoki yawned as he pulled on his five different colored wristbands. He pulled on his white shirt over his bare chest. "You have no idea how grateful I am for clean clothes."

Iori gave a short, muffled laugh as his head stuck out of his green hoodie. "I think we all are. We'll have to thank the A.F. members later for washing our clothes. And providing us the nightclothes," he added as an afterthought before turning to a lump on his bed. "Armadimon," he said, shaking the lump vigorously. "Get up. Breakfast time."

"I'm up, dagya," moaned the lump. "Stop rocking me—I'm getting seasick, dagya."

Iori shook his head when the lump didn't move and snapped on his goggles. "We'll leave without you, then." He headed towards the door. "C'mon." Instantly Armadimon wiggled out.

"Wait, dagya!" the Digimon protest, barreling towards Iori.

Trying not to laugh, I followed them, Impmon trailing behind me. Tomoki brought up the rear end and as soon as the rest of us left the room, he switched off the light. Shuichi rolled his eyes when he saw us.

"About time," he muttered, getting off from leaning on the wall and heading down towards the hall. "Sheesh. You take almost as much time as Romainu does."

Amid Shuichi's grumbling, we reached the dining room, still not talking to each other. From what happened this morning, I'd thought that we were back to normal; but as soon as we left, we relapsed back into the same tense atmosphere.

Shuichi didn't seem to notice and led us to our seats, where Dracomon was waiting for him. "The girls aren't here yet," Dracomon said pleasantly before turning back to devour his meal.

"Funny," I noted. "Lopmon isn't here."

"Maybe he went into Shuichon's room," Impmon suggested. "Can we eat now?" Before I answered, he reached across and snatched a roll of bread. "Yum."

I sighed. "Have some manners."

"Uh-huh," Impmon said through a mouthful of bread. He caught my gaze and offered the bitten piece of bread to me. "Want some?" I shook my head. He shrugged. "Your loss."

Beside me Tomoki turned his head. "Ai's here," he announced, and there was no denying the glee in his voice. Under the table I clenched my fists and forced myself to calm down. Tomoki stood up with a clatter.

I turned to greet my sister, then noticed Shuichon or Lopmon wasn't with her. "Where's Lopmon?" I asked, rising, my heart starting to beat faster in panic. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have been so freaked out, but with recent events…

Ai broke off her conversation with Tomoki and scanned the table. "I thought he was with you. Isn't he in your room?" Her eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

Iori got up, looking worried. "What about Shuichon?"

"I…I thought she already went to breakfast with you guys…." Ai faltered and pure panic washed across her face. She gripped the closest thing to her—Tomoki's arm. "_Where are they?_"

* * *

Three weeks passed. Lopmon and Shuichon seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

No one had heard from them, or seen them anywhere. Not the Digital World—I was surprised to learn that the A.F. had access to it—or Earth. A.F. bases all over the world searched, and found no trace of either of them.

The A.F. gave up a week ago. Said they were a lost cause, like everyone else who disappeared. Said that there was no use in looking anymore. They even hinted that they might have joined the Empire, which was a complete _insult_. And just like that, they began searching for someone else.

None of us have given up hope though. Although Ai, Impmon, Iori and I are all getting a sense of repetition; we'd already lost a whole bunch of friends, and we just lost another two.

But _why?_

I clenched my teeth together and pounded the wall. It hurt. As I pulled my fist back, hissing in pain, I heard Iori come up behind me. "That's not going to help."

"_I know_," I snapped. I dropped my hand to my side, although it still throbbed. "What do you want?"

Iori shook his head. "I wish you would stop being showing so much animosity. We're all in this together, you know. The rest of us made up weeks ago." He folded his arms as Armadimon paddled up to him. "Anyway, Shuichi wants us to join an expedition into the Digital World."

I frowned, but the idea seemed exciting. "Why us?"

"No idea; we're supposed to get something back from a group of Scouters, dagya," Armadimon said. "Tomoki, Impmon, and Ai have all agreed, dagya. What about you, dagya?" They both stared at me expectantly.

I knew what they were thinking. The Digital World contained the last placed that hadn't been searched: the Empire's base. Shuichon and Lopmon could have been taken prisoner without any of us knowing; the A.F. no longer had spies, as Alaois and Drimogemon refused to return. Said something about not being welcomed anymore, as Nasagi had seen them fighting on the A.F. side.

"I'm in," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ready?"

I glanced around the circle that Shuichi, Dracomon, Romainu, Tailmon, Alaois, and Drimogemon made up. Shuichi turned his head towards Iori as he asked his question.

"Yeah," answered Iori as we neared them.

"Well come on," Shuichi said. "We haven't got all day." So we all joined the circle, our shoulders tightly squished against someone else's. The Digimon were all squeezed into a smaller circle on the inside. "Hold out your digivices," Shuichi instructed.

We did as we were told, and I saw a variety of colors. Alaois's D-Arc was black with orange trimmings, Romainu's black with pink, Shuichi's gray with a darker gray, Iori's yellow D-3, my shared gray and purple D-Arc, and Tomoki's strange light blue and green.

I stared at it. "What is that?"

Tomoki blinked. "My digivice?" he asked, glancing down at it.

"It looks kind of strange," Ai said apologetically. "No offense," she added hastily.

Tomoki scratched his head. "To tell the truth," he admitted, "I think all of _your_ digivices look funny. _Really_ funny." He gave a sheepish grin.

Shuichi cleared his throat. "Let's go already," he said impatiently. Raising his digivice to the clear blue skies, he shouted, "Digital Gate, Open!" Quickly, the rest of us followed suit.

Swirls of multicolored light began to appear in the sky, spiraling slowly down towards us. Suddenly a rainbow-colored beam shot down and enveloped us all. Surprisingly enough, it was warm.

"Here we go," Alaois muttered from beside me, looking pale and sickly. He shut his eyes as we began to rise through the air. "Hoo boy."

I frowned. "What's the matter with him?" I whispered to Drimogemon, who was in front of me.

"He's afraid of heights," Drimogemon whispered back. "Oh, and do me a favor." I raised an eyebrow and Drimogemon leaned closer. "Tell Alaois _not_ to puke on me this time."

I had a blank look for the rest of the ride up, unsure of whether to laugh or not. If I had laughed though, it would have been my first in three weeks.

As soon as we arrived, Shuichi threw himself behind the bushes without a sound, gesturing for us to follow suit. We did so, though not as quietly, with the exception of Iori and Armadimon. I saw Shuichi wince at every new _crunch; _clearly, we were not of the caliber he wanted.

Shuichi crept forward until he reached an oak and pressed his back against it. Again, we followed him. "Why are we hiding?" Tomoki whispered as, crouching, he waddled over to reach us.

"Seriously," I grumbled, impatient to start looking already. If Shuichon was anywhere near here, then I wanted to find her. And quickly. I had a feeling my urgency could be misinterpreted as love; it _was _love, but the brother-sister kind. And my impatience was coming from the fact that it felt like we were being _watched._

"SHHH!" everyone else hissed. Tomoki and I shrank back, exchanging confused glances.

"Why can't we speak?" I hissed back. "No one's around."

"That's the point," Ai rolled her eyes as she turned back to face me. Her hand, I noticed angrily, was intertwined with Tomoki's. "Empire members could be around _right now_. We don't want them to hear us."

"Shut up back there!" hissed Alaois.

We all pressed our backs against the trees, except for Romainu. She stuck her face back in Alaois's and hissed back, "_We'll_ shut up if _you_ shut up, Freckle Face!"

Alaois straightened up—he wasn't much taller than Romainu—and snapped, "Oh, really, Fashion Freak?"

Romainu snorted. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means both of you are idiots, and it would do the _world_ a favor if you could _zip your mouths shut_." Shuichi came up behind them and, latching onto both of their heads, banged them together. He immediately let go and covered their mouths as they wailed. "Much better."

"Finally," Tailmon mumbled. "Quiet at last."

Suddenly something flitted through the trees out of the corner of my eye. I jerked my head—Shuichon _had_ always taught me to be alert—and caught two black shadows disappearing into the trees.

"There!" I shouted, pointing. "Scouters!"

Within a few seconds, everyone had seen what I was talking about and promptly gave chase. "Hold still!" Romainu shouted, at the front of our stampede, easily the fastest. That is, until she tripped over a tree root and went sprawling, taking Tailmon with her. "Ouch!"

Alaois slid to a halt, cursing, to help her up. The rest of us thundered past. Drimogemon, lagging behind, halted and his drill of a nose began spinning. He thrust it into the ground, leaving only flying chunks of earth behind.

Despite my urgency, all I could think of was that we were the worst ambush group ever.

"Hurry up, dagya!" Armadimon shrieked, nearing a huge wall of plants and bushes. "Don't let them get away, dagya!" He leaped into a tangle of branches and vanished from sight.

His call was unneeded, because as soon as we broke through, we saw the two Scouters in a clearing, both wearing hooded cloaks, their path having been blocked off by Drimogemon, who had finally resurfaced. "You won't get through," Drimogemon snarled.

One of the Scouters turned back around and removed his hood. His shoulder-length dark blue hair and brown eyes seemed familiar. Then I realized it was Masahiro, the one who Shuichon had picked a fight with the first time we met him. Yet something about him reminded me of someone else….

"I'm surprised you caught up with us," Masahiro noted. "I suppose you're after the information concerning Rokuro?" As he spoke he withdrew a small metal chip from the pouch looped around his waist and waved it in the air.

The other Scouter, I noted, didn't move, or remove his hood. Instead, he stayed put, hands clenched at his sides. Shuichi stepped forward. "Give it here, Masahiro," he demanded, holding out his hand. "It belongs to the A.F."

For a second, Masahiro faltered. Then he recovered. "Not anymore." Masahiro grinned, shaking only slightly. He turned to the other Scouter. "Come on," he said, and his voice became slightly softer, "let's go."

We all jerked forward, ready to stop them, but Shuichi beat us to it. "Card Slash! High Speed Plug In-B!" Shuichi shouted, swiping his card so fast I could barely see it.

The next few moments were a blur. Dracomon shot forward, his mouth open, fire spewing out. The other Scouter, finally turning around, lunged and shoved Masahiro to the ground. They both fell and the hood fell off the Scouter's head as the fire rushed over them.

My eyes widened in shock.

_The other Scouter was Shuichon_.

I couldn't speak as I watched Shuichon rise to her feet—and hold out a hand for Masahiro, who took it, and helped him to his feet. She turned to face us, her expression cold and bitter.

No one spoke.

My head reeled. No, _no, no, no, NO_. Blank confusion washed in me. _Why_ was she with the Empire? _Why_ hadn't she told us? _Why? Why?_

_WHY?_

Suddenly Romainu, Tailmon, and Alaois came rushing up behind us. "Did you get 'em?" Alaois panted. "We would've come here faster but…"

"_Alaois_ was too slow," Romainu finished, shooting a look at the Irish Tamer. "Who are you guys starting at?" She poked her head around, trying to get a better look. When she did, she stopped short. "Wh—Shuichon?" Romainu stuttered, "W-what happened…to you?"

Appearance-wise, she hadn't changed much. Sure, her face was now cold and hard, but other than that she looked the same. Her hair, slowly reverted back to its original purple, was tied up at the end of her neck with a little tuft of hair as a ponytail. "Nothing," she snapped.

Out of all of us, I think Iori was the most shocked, because he burst out, in a rare fit of emotion, "Where have you been all this time? Where's Lopmon? And, most importantly, _why are you with him?_"

"I don't have to answer to you anymore," Shuichon answered shortly. "I fight with the Empire now." And with that, she turned and stalked off into the woods. Drimogemon was so shocked that he let her pass, only realizing his mistake seconds afterwards.

"Hey, wait—!" the Digimon protested, whipping around to face her retreating back. Masahiro joined her shortly afterwards and they raced off together.

"Let her go, Drimogemon," said Alaois through gritted teeth, his face pale, his eyes shadowed. "Let her go."

* * *

I angrily pounded my fist into the ground in front of where I sat. "_I…don't…believe…this!_" I hissed. "Why would she join the _Empire?_ It just—doesn't—make—any—_sense_!" I slammed my fist into a log, splitting it into several pieces.

"Makoto," Ai warned, but she didn't look like she meant it. Her cheek pressed against Tomoki's left shoulder and he silently wound an arm around her. She took that as an invitation to bury her face in his chest and sob.

I ground my teeth together. "I don't get it!" I burst out. "_Why_ would Shuichon the Empire?" I leaped to my feet and angrily scoured everyone in the clearing, as if they held all the answers. "_Why_?"

Iori slowly stood up, looking stricken. "We'd all like to know that, Makoto," he said quietly. "But screaming at us all isn't going to do us any good."

"I just…" Romainu trailed off, gazing emptily into the blazing fire. "I just wish I knew _why_, and then maybe I could understand."

A rustle in the trees behind me. "I can tell you that." We all whipped around to see Masahiro and a Terriermon emerging from the trees, both looking extremely uncomfortable.

"You…" I advanced, completely livid. "Why are _you_ here?"

Despite his ever-darting eyes, Masahiro appeared calm. "You want to know why Shuichon is with the Empire, right? Unless you don't want me to tell you…." He raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" Dracomon asked wearily, in his dry, scratchy voice. "The payment for you telling us?"

For a moment, Masahiro looked even more uncomfortable. "No catch," he said, clearing his throat. "Look, do you want to know or not?"

There was a moment's silence. Then Iori cleared his throat. "If you don't mind," he said.

Masahiro shuffled over slowly and hesitated. Then he sat down next to Shuichi and Terriermon beside him. Something pegged me as odd; Masahiro and Shuichi…neither looked like they particularly hated the other but at the same time…you could see the tension. I shook my head. Now was not the time.

Masahiro cleared his throat. "Uh," he said. "Shuichon…she joined the Empire because of one person." Masahiro hesitated. "Her brother, Jenrya Lee."

That got our attention.

Iori whipped his head around, Ai's face registered shock, and all I could think of was that I _hadn't_ been dreaming that night…that really _was_ Jenrya….Then did that mean that all the other Tamers were alive as well?

"Nasagi has…a hold over her," Masahiro went on. "Sort of like…blackmail, I guess. She doesn't do what she has to willingly. Like earlier today for example. What she said was to discourage you from chasing after her. She doesn't want you to get involved."

"So what you're saying is," Tomoki began slowly, "is that if Shuichon could, she would come back to us?"

Masahiro shook his head. "No. Shuichon willingly joined the Empire. She willingly came here, and willingly became a Scouter. Actually, she requested to become one. But she wouldn't come back. There's too much at risk for that."

"Then why did she join the Empire?" Alaois asked. "Can you tell us that much?"

Masahiro looked away, then looked back. He took a deep breath. "She joined the Empire because Nasagi threatened to kill Jenrya if she didn't do so. Otherwise…I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have at all."

Iori stood up abruptly. "I have to talk to her."

Masahiro got up as well. "I'll take you there."

"Then let's go," I said and shot to my feet. "But this better not be a trap."

* * *

The corner of Nasagi's mouth twitched. "You…want me to what?" he asked, a bemused look on his face.

Masahiro had led us into Nasagi's office, saying that we wanted to speak with him, and then left promptly. Iori had taken the conversation from there, demanding Shuichon's release.

"We want you to give Shuichon back to us," Iori repeated, his arms folded across his chest. He pushed himself off the wall and slammed his palms into Nasagi's desk. I jumped; Iori rarely acted that way. "What's so hard to understand?"

Nasagi leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure if Shuichon would like it if she knew her…ah, _friends_ were treating her as an item," he smirked. "And what makes you so sure that she'll agree?"

Iori hesitated only briefly. "She will," he promised, his eyes flashing. "Don't you worry."

Nasagi laughed. "Sure, sure," he said. He paused for a moment, cleaning his glasses, thinking. "Tell you what," he said, leaning forward. "Things are a bit dull around here, and the Empire members could use a little touching up on their fighting skills."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked cautiously.

Nasagi barely spared me a glance. "Patience. I was getting to it." He paused, glancing at us all. "There's going to be…a kind of contest. There will be three rounds: round one has three battles, round two has two, and round three has one. You will need win at least two matches in the first round, win one and at least tie the other in the second, and, obviously win the only one in the third."

"What if we lose?" Tomoki stepped forward. "What'll happen then?"

"You'll remain prisoners of the Empire for the rest of your life," Nasagi said, sounding bored. "Or until I decide to let you go."

"And if we win?" Shuichi asked, his dark brown eyes narrowing. Nasagi glanced at him, and I could _hear _the sound of clashing swords. What was going on?

"Then you will get a chance to speak with Shuichon and try to convince her to rejoin you," Nasagi replied, resting his cheek on his palm. "If you succeed, then she can go with you. But if you _don't_, then you have to give up all chances of ever seeing her again."

"We accept," all of us said in unison, and I added in, "When do we start?"

Nasagi rose from his chair. "Now."

* * *

We walked along the cold corridor in silence. The torches hanging from the stone walls on iron brackets didn't help much with warmth, only giving the dimly lit hallway a more eerie feeling.

Then again, I mused, that was probably the effect the Empire was aiming for.

"We're nearing the door," said Tailmon quietly. The giant steel door loomed in front of us, shadows thrown across it. A single shiny golden doorknob was embedded in the center, looking completely out of place. "Ready?"

We nodded as one. Then Iori stepped forward, grasped the doorknob, and threw the door open, straining with the effort. Then we walked through, into a large arena with hundreds of stone pillars rising out of the ground. In the center were two twins, a boy and a girl, another boy and girl, and their partners.

The boy twin had short light brown hair and blue eyes, and wore the Scouter uniform. His arms were folded in front of his chest. A Wizarmon stood in front of him, wielding his aged magic staff.

The girl twin had the same color hair and the same color eyes, but unlike her twin, hers were cold and calculating. She, too, wore the Scouter uniform. A Drimogemon was in front of her, teeth bared.

Another girl stood behind her, with jet-black hair bound into pigtails and as I turned to look at her, she removed her sunglasses and surveyed us all with bright blue eyes. A Drimogemon was in front of her as well, but he looked leaner than the other.

The fourth person, a male, had shoulder-length fiery red hair, and blue eyes as well. In addition to his Scouter uniform, he had a black leather glove on one hand. His partner was a Drimogemon as well, and was slightly fatter than the rest.

Then I realized why they seemed so familiar: they had been the Empire team who had taken us by surprise and had captured Shuichon, although I still didn't remember their names.

The red-headed boy stepped forward, smirking. "Well, now, Alaois," he said. "You finally decided which side you were on. I pity that it was the A.F., though I can't say I'm not pleased. You'll do more harm than good there."

Alaois didn't flinch, although the boy twin did for some reason. "We'll see about that, Cael Evans. And I assure you: I_will_ have the last laugh, and_you_ won't be around to hear it."

Cael threw back his head and laughed. "Sure, sure."

"Now that that's over with," the girl twin said, rolling her eyes, "Hákon, Wizarmon, Drimogemon and I will be going first." She tossed back her long hair and crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly to one side. "What about you?"

Without sharing so much as a glance, Ai, Impmon and I said simultaneously, "We will." And no one argued.


	12. Makoto: The First Round

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Makoto Aoki, and we're just_one_step closer—well, maybe three or so more—away from getting Shuichon back. See, Nasagi made us a deal: if we won the majority of the battles (two in the first round, one in the second and a tie with the other, and the last in the third round) we would get a chance to speak with Shuichon to convince her to rejoin us._

_But what surprises me most is that _Masahiro_came to _us_with information on why Shuichon joined the Empire. Of all the people in the Empire, Masahiro is the person who I'd least expect to do it. Well, maybe Nasagi is. Anyway, he's the reason why we're getting this chance now—he did lead us to the Empire, after all._

_And first up is me, Impmon, and Ai. I _know_we'll win. We _have_to._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The First Round_

"We will."

The call rang around the room. I heard movements behind me and turned to see the rest of my team backing respectfully to the door. When I faced the other side, I saw that the others were doing the same thing; they were also against a door, which I assumed led to the next arena. The twins and their partners were left.

Wordlessly, the three of us stepped forward until we all reached the center, reaching each other at the same time. The girl swept her hand towards herself. "I'm Kaia, and this is Hákon. We'll fight until no member of one team can stand after ten seconds."

"Then begin," the boy twin said quietly.

They backed away and uncertainly, we followed suit. But they kept backing until they slipped behind pillars and suddenly it was eerily quiet. Ai and I both froze, eyes darting. Impmon's eyes darted around. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Ai replied, sounding worried.

Someone spoke, making me jump violently. Kaia's voice echoed around the room: "We'll make this quick for you." Then suddenly Drimogemon dropped down from above, bellowing, "Drill Spin!" His drill-nose spun ominously as he plummeted towards us.

"Run!" I shouted, pushing Ai out of the way and bolting myself. But Impmon stood his ground, his fingers alight with fire. "Impmon! _Get out of the way!_"

But Impmon refused to move and threw five flaming fireballs at the oncoming Drimogemon. "Night of Fire!" he bellowed. Yet all the fire did was hit Drimogemon's drill and get blown into smoke. Impmon's eyes bugged.

Ai and I both slid to a halt. "Impmon!" we both screamed. My pocket flashed and I yanked out my D-Arc; it was glowing furiously. Impmon matched that glow and his body twisted into a towering form.

"Beelzebumon!" he boomed, soaring into the air and meeting Drimogemon head-on. "Darkness Claw!" he bellowed, slashing his claws in Drimogemon's eyes. Drimogemon squealed and brought back a paw, getting ready to counterattack as they fell towards the ground.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Out of nowhere, Wizarmon soared, his aged staff held in both hands. He brandished it. "Magic Game!" Blue lighting appeared, striking Beelzebumon, who gave a roar of rage.

Drimogemon took advantage of the moment at once. "Screw Claw!" he yelled, scoring his claws against Beelzebumon's body. Beelzebumon hit the floor and got ready to get back up again. But Wizarmon didn't let him.

The sorcerer Digimon landed neatly on the ground, hefting his staff in front of him. "Magic Game!" he shouted and we all tensed, getting ready for the blue lightning to appear. But it never did. Instead, multiple copies of Wizarmon appeared, dancing around us all and making me dizzy before another call rang out, this time from Tomoki: "Look out!"

I blinked. That was all the time needed for something to slam into me with enough brute force to not only lift me, but drive me to the opposite wall and slam me against it. For reasons beyond me, my entire body felt as if it was crackling with fiery-hot energy from within. The wind rushed out of me and I gasped for air, my back shrieking with pain.

Groaning, I dropped to the stone floor below, my head spinning and my stomach churning; my skin felt as if I'd stuck my finger in an electric socket. I wanted to puke. Dimly I heard shouts for me to get up and above it all, counting. "…seven…eight…" With a jolt I realized I had to get up. I struggled, but couldn't.

"…nine…" I made one last effort, and failed. Angrily in my mind, I screamed with frustration. _No, no, no, no, NO! _It _couldn't_ end like this! "…ten. Hákon, Wizarmon, Drimogemon and Kaia win!"

Almost after the voice finished talking, arms wrapped themselves around me and lifted me up. My own arm was slung across someone's shoulders as they helped me to the door. I collapsed against it, breathing heavily. "What…was that?" I managed to get out.

"I don't know," Iori replied, leaning over me. "It was a blur. But I think it had to do with lightning—look, your skin's all burnt." I took a look at my hand. He was right. It was also smoking.

"Sorry that we lost." I turned to see Ai, Impmon, who was unconscious, cradled in her lap, beside me. Her injuries looked as bad as mine. Anger flared up in me. How could they do this to a _girl?_ Ai must've guessed what I was thinking because she said, "I wouldn't want to be treated easier just because I'm a girl. I'm fine, Makoto."

"Who's going next?" I turned my head to see the black-haired girl standing with her hands on her hips in the center of the room. Her partner, a Drimogemon, yawned beside her. "Come on, I'm getting bored, you bunch of losers."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Romainu rise and Tailmon followed her. "We are," Romainu called. "Ever hear of patience?" As she spoke, Romainu attached a metal band to her wrist. She took her D-Arc, and fitted it inside an indention inside the band. "Come on, Tailmon."

Someone from the Empire side spoke. "Good _luuuck_, Daiyu…."

Cael's mocking laugh rang throughout the room. Daiyu flushed and yanked her sunglasses down again. "Hurry up!" she shouted as Romainu slowly made her way to the center.

On the other side of me, Shuichi was frowning. "Daiyu…something sounds familiar about that name…"

When Romainu and Tailmon were a few steps away, Daiyu snapped, "Same rules as the first battle. Ready?" Without waiting for Romainu to answer, she shouted, "Go!" and she and Drimogemon promptly split and ducked behind different pillars.

Romainu and Tailmon looked at each other and laughed. Romainu checked her watch. "You know," she said, "Once I've seen something, it won't work on me. Ever." I noticed her hand slipping into her raincoat's pocket.

"I don't need your advice!" Daiyu shrieked, charging out from behind a pillar, her arm drawn back as if to throw a punch. At the same time, Drimogemon appeared in the air, twisting and turning towards Tailmon.

But both of them were ready.

Romainu took a step backwards and leaped, just as Tailmon jumped into the air and maneuvered herself until she was facing Drimogemon's back. Romainu swiped her card, her D-Arc still attached to the band on her arm. "Card Slash! Agumon! Baby Flame!"

Fire spewed out of Tailmon's mouth and Drimogemon yelped, thrashing until he crashed into the ground. Romainu and Tailmon landed a few feet away as Drimogemon struggled to his feet.

"That's cheap!" Daiyu complained, her hands balled into fists as she stomped on the ground repeatedly. "You can't do that!"

"Says who?" Tailmon retorted, flexing her claws. "Whiny little brat."

Daiyu scowled. Suddenly she removed her sunglasses with a flourish and angrily stuffed them into a pocket of her brown jeans. Behind Romainu and Tailmon, Cael let out a whistle.

"Ooh…" he taunted. "Daiyu's getting _serious_…."

"Shut…_up, Cael!_" Daiyu screamed, and I was surprised to see her blue eyes darken and smolder. Her fists were clenched so hard that they were beginning to bleed. "_One more word, and I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!_"

And, to my astonishment, Cael closed his mouth, looking satisfied. Everyone around him simply shook their heads. Iori, who was leaning against the wall said, "Romainu and Tailmon may be in trouble now."

Shuichi swiveled to look at him. "And why is that?" he demanded.

"Daiyu Li," Iori said, looking troubled. "The girl with the temper."

Shuichi's eyes bugged. "You didn't tell me that _before_?"

"Who's Daiyu Li?" Tomoki asked cautiously.

As Shuichi looked too shocked to explain, Iori said, "Daiyu Li—the girl battling Romainu right now—is normally weak and only good at bluffing. But when she gets mad…"

"She gets _mad_, dagya," Armadimon cut in. "She goes into this tantrum-thing and won't stop until she's satisfied, dagya. And during that period of time, she's strong. Really strong, dagya."

"And that's why she's one of the Empire's most feared members," Dracomon interrupted as Armadimon opened his mouth. The armadillo Digimon shot Dracomon a look. "Because of her temper. _That's_ why Cael was making her so angry."

"So she could win," Shuichi finished dryly, his face suddenly pale. Then he hollered, so loud that I jumped, my muscles screaming with pain, "Romainu! Watch out! _She's Daiyu Li!_"

Romainu and Tailmon both blinked, then whipped around to face Daiyu as realization hit them. Daiyu only smirked and withdrew a formidable-looking dagger, and her expression was so twisted that it reminded me of a feral beast.

"I see you've heard of me," Daiyu snarled. "You'll be dead in less than a minute."

"Back out, Romainu!" Shuichi was on his feet. "We can search for Shuichon a different time! It isn't worth your life!" As desperate as I was to find Shuichon, I agreed. If what they had said about Daiyu was true…

Romainu shook her head. "No way," she said. She tossed her white raincoat off. Looped around her waist was a belt with a scabbard. She drew the sword from inside—I recognized it, having done a project on swords when I was younger: it was a smaller version of the Swiss Saber—and pointed it at Daiyu. "I'll be the first to defeat Daiyu Li," she declared, "or my name isn't Romainu Segur."

"You're crazy!" Shuichi shouted in disbelief. "This isn't a stupid comic book!"

"You're distracting me!" his sister yelled back ad she retreated. Daiyu advanced on her, her dagger whirling in complicated patterns in her hands. Daiyu's eyes were narrowed and her pupils seemed to have turned into slits.

Tailmon and Drimogemon circled each other not far from their partners. Tailmon's lip was curled back into a snarl, her tail twitching in the air. She faked a lunge, but Drimogemon didn't fall for it.

Then Tailmon jumped for real, her teeth bared. "Neko Punch!"

Drimogemon twisted out of the way at the last second. "Screw Claw!"

What followed was a flurry of bright flashes and moves so quick I couldn't follow them. So I turned to watch Romainu and Daiyu with a nervous stomach. Romainu wouldn't die, would she?

Then my stomach dropped and Shuichi sprung to his feet.

Daiyu had just plunged her dagger into Romainu's right arm. Now she backed away, the hungry look still in her eyes, her thirst for blood having only been appeased momentarily.

Romainu didn't look too worried though. She tore off her right sleeve of her yellow turtleneck and bound it around the wound. When she was finished, she brought up her saber once more, a slight smile on her lips. "Ready to dance?"

Daiyu snarled and sprung. Romainu easily dodged and, dropping to the ground, whirled her legs underneath Daiyu's own as the latter landed. With a squawk of fury, Daiyu landed on her stomach, only to leap up again. "You'll pay…."

"I already have," Romainu said easily, not even looking worried. "See this wound here? I'm about to do more than five times the damage to you. Ready? Then here we go."

And Romainu began advancing on Daiyu, pressing her until Daiyu, backing up, crashed into Drimogemon. Daiyu, realizing that Romainu had trapped her, lunged with the dagger pointed straight towards Romainu's heart.

I couldn't breathe.

But somehow, Romainu's saber met the dagger's hilt, twisted, and the dagger clattered to the floor. Tailmon joined her partner's side, looking weary but triumphant. Romainu took out a card. "Card Slash! Heavy Metal!"

A metal device formed itself around Tailmon right paw. The cat raised it and what seemed like an hour passed by. Tailmon fired. Drimogemon, realizing what was about to happen a split second just _before_ it happened, threw himself in front of Daiyu.

_Boom._

Daiyu and Drimogemon were pushed backwards, and didn't stop until they hit a stone column, cracking it. Their path was a deep rugged one in the stone, and they collapsed against a pillar, unable to move, already unconscious.

Kaia stepped forward, as the rest of her teammates with the exception of Hákon and Wizarmon, looked shocked. "Romainu and Tailmon win. The final battle will take place between Cael and Drimogemon and…." She trailed off, looking at us.

"Us," Alaois declared, stepping up with Drimogemon by his side. "You're about to enter a world of hurt, Cael Evans."

* * *

Cael and Alaois stood, face to face—well, Alaois was at least three heads shorter than Cael—both glowering at each other. Their partners, both Drimogemon, glanced nervously at each other, then at their partners.

"Uh…Alaois?" Drimogemon asked.

"Cael?" the other Drimogemon said timidly in his high, squeaky voice. "Shouldn't we start now?"

"Yeah, shouldn't we?" Drimogemon echoed, a hint of reluctance in his voice. "I mean, you two have been standing there for…what, ten minutes glaring at each other?"

"Back off, Drimogemon," Alaois said through gritted teeth.

"You too, Drimogemon," Cael snapped. "This is between us, not you."

"_So shut up and go away_."

The last command was spoken by both of them and the Drimogemon, both shrugging and looking completely at ease, headed back to the opposite sides of the room. Apparently they wanted nothing to do with the fight, either.

"Aren't you going to help Alaois?" I asked in amazement as Drimogemon neared us.

Drimogemon shook his head. "He told me to back off. I have no grudge against the other Drimogemon—it's Alaois who hates Cael. Besides, it's hard to fight against your teammates, even if you no longer fight on the same side, don't you think?"

I didn't answer. Shuichon had joined the Empire, hadn't she? But then again…she had run from us instead of fighting….I shook my head—causing it to throb—and returned my attention to Cael and Alaois. Now wasn't the time.

I looked just in time to see Alaois punch Cael in the face. The red-haired English Chosen stumbled backwards, looking slightly stunned before charging Alaois. The latter held his ground as Cael socked him in the stomach.

Alaois fell to the ground and tumbled, his gray hat falling off his head. Swaying slightly, he stood up, grinning a cocky grin. "So we're starting now?" he asked.

Cael sneered, holding out his hand behind him. Kaia wordlessly threw a staff and Cael caught it, brandishing the long wooden pole. "What does it look like?" Cael smirked. "Fool."

Alaois, without a word, withdrew from the pocket of his dark green shorts a thick lead pipe. And it was _tiny_. Cael, upon seeing it, narrowed his eyes. "You're going all out, aren't you?"

Alaois took hold of both ends of the rod and yanked; it stretched out to five times its original length, about three-fourths the size of Cael's staff. "What does it look like?" Alaois mimicked. Cael scowled and his blue eyes darkened. Alaois crouched down. "Ready?" Without another word, both of them began circling each other.

Cael lunged with his staff outstretched, faking to the left, aiming to the right. Alaois wasn't fooled for a second. He expertly dodged out of the way, ducked, and came up behind Cael, kicking him in the back for good measure.

Cael toppled over, only to sweep his staff across the floor and tangle Alaois's legs up. As Alaois fell, Cael jumped up, dropped his staff and fell, aiming his elbow at Alaois's stomach. It met its mark and Alaois roared, blood flying out of his mouth.

Cael withdrew, looking triumphant. But the smug look didn't stay on his face for very long. Alaois jumped up and his pipe struck out, smashing into Cael's nose. The English Chosen's head snapped back, his nose bleeding freely/

I watched as Alaois jumped into the air, his left leg aimed straight for Cael's stomach. Cael's eyes bugged out and he quickly twisted out of the way. But Alaois had been preparing for that. As soon as the Irish Tamer had landed, his right leg had already begun pulling back and now he let it go with a kick that sent Cael sprawling.

Cael rolled rapidly, all the way until he smashed into a stone pillar. Groaning, he lay there for a few seconds as Alaois panted. "Had…enough…?" Alaois gasped, and I could see that he was winded.

"Ne…ver…" Cael growled, punching a fist into the air. From where I sat, it looked like a pretty pathetic attempt to look cool. "Just…you wait….As soon as…I get up…."

Alaois cut him off with a moan and collapsed. "Let's…take a five minute…breather," he suggested, his arms eagle-spread, supporting himself on his pipe.

I cocked an eyebrow as I turned to Shuichi. "They're taking a break?" I asked in amazement. "_Now?_ During a _battle?_" I couldn't help sounding incredulous, but when Shuichi turned to me, he looked unfazed.

"It's natural for them to do that," he said. "One gets used to it."

I blinked before turning back to the battle where Alaois and Cael were getting back to their feet. Cael picked up his staff as Alaois twirled his pipe around.

"Ready?" Alaois called.

"Ready and waiting," Cael smirked, brandishing his staff. He swung it around his head a few times before bringing it down with a _whoosh_, pointing the end opposite him at Alaois. "Let's go, Carrot Stick."

"Then why don't you make the first move, Fire Log?" Alaois shot back.

"Why don't _you?_" Cael sneered.

Alaois shrugged. "Alright, I will." And he charged. But not at Cael; behind a pillar. Cael did the same, and essentially, they disappeared from sight. We waited but neither of them appeared.

There was the pattering of feet.

But no evidence of fighting.

More running.

A thump. A roar of fury. And Cael and Alaois rolled into view, wrestling with all their might. Neither one seemed to have the advantage, although just by looking, I would've thought that Alaois would have lost already—he was both skinny and short.

Then Alaois brought his legs to his chest and kicked out. Cael _oofed_ and tumbled backwards, rolling straight into two columns of stone at once. His head snapped back with a sickening _crack_ and he collapsed.

Kaia stepped forward. "One," she began in her monotone. "Two…three…." And she continued on, all the way until she reached ten. "Alaois wins. And his team gets to advance to the second round." She turned to look at Hákon. "Better call Akemi."

Hákon nodded as Kaia glanced back at us. "Well come on," she snapped. "The other arena is through these doors." We all jumped—I prodded Tomoki and Ai awake—and hurried to the other side. I carried Impmon in my arms.

When we reached the other door, Kaia looked slightly disgruntled. "Just keep going up the stairs until you reach another set of doors," she instructed. "I'll notify the others that you're coming." She threw the doors open and stepped aside.

We walked through. As I glanced back, I saw a black-haired girl shoot through the doors and rush to Cael's side, cradling his head in her lap.

* * *

"How long are these stairs?" Impmon groaned. He had woken up quite awhile ago and had been trekking up the long—repeat, _long_—flight of stairs ever since. To be honest, my legs were burning.

"I think they're trying to wear us out," Tomoki groaned, pausing and clutching his thighs. "I'm not sure if I can take climbing these any longer."

"You won't have to," Shuichi said. "Because the door is right there." He lifted an arm and pointed. We raised our heads and I swear, we nearly dashed up the last set of stairs to just get to it.

Once there we collapsed and lay there for a few minutes, pounding our thighs and trying to relieve the pain. Finally, after what seemed like only a few seconds, Iori spoke up. "Ready to go in now?"

We all groaned.

"Maybe not," Iori said to himself. "Alright, we'll stay here for ten more minutes."

We answered with a quiet cheer.

"You guys are a weird bunch," muttered Dracomon.

After a few minutes, when our breathing had slowed down, Iori said, "I assume that we're ready to go in now?" When no one complained he stood up. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Silently, with a few moans and mumbles, we got up and crowded around the door. This time it took both Iori and Shuichi to shove the door open. Then we walked through to the next arena.

My stomach dropped.

We stood on a slab of rock. Below us was bottomless pit. The only way across was by the broken chunks of rock pillars that led to the other side. The biggest piece of stone was the circular one in the center that spanned around for about a quarter of the room. The path leading to it was less than three and a half.

"How is anyone supposed to fight on _this_?" Tailmon muttered from beside me. I silently agreed with her. To battle was like committing suicide. A mocking laugh made me look up. I narrowed my eyes.

Two people stood on the other side, in front of the door, their partners beside them. One had white-blond hair and blue eyes. He wore the Scouter uniform, but I couldn't recognize him. Beside him was a white-blue dragon. Two white horns stuck up from his head and one protruded from his nose. The lower half of his jaw was white; the rest was blue. He caught me looking at him and his tail thrashed in anticipation. I quickly glanced away. Because the other human was one I _did _recognize.

He had ginger hair, green eyes, and was clothed in the Fighter uniform. His partner was apparently a gray-blue rabbit—Gazimon. The only way that I remembered him was because, when we were trying to get Shuichon back, he had inspected my sister a little _too_ closely for my liking, although I had forgotten his name already...

Apparently Tomoki hadn't. His eyes narrowed and under his breath he hissed, "Jyrki…." His hands were clenched into fists and he looked like he was about to explode.

I was slightly impressed. Maybe he wasn't such a bad thing for Ai. When I glanced to see her opinion of how Tomoki was reacting, she had an odd expression on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Ai pointed at the teen with white-blond hair. "He's Sadao," she said.

"Huh?"

"Sadao," she repeated and turned to me. "Don't you remember? He separated Shuichon's and Masahiro's first fight. The time when we were told that the Resistance was destroyed?"

I blinked. "Oh." But I still didn't remember.

"Hey!"

We all jumped slightly and turned to see Jyrki cross his arms. "Who's battling me? I want to get this fight over. And fast. I have better things to do than waste my time dealing with losers."

"I am," Tomoki snarled. "I promise you, it'll be a fight you'll _never_ forget."


	13. Iori: The Second Round

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida, although I'm pretty sure everyone knows who I am by now. So much has happened already. First, Shuichon disappears, reappears, disappears_again_three days later, and then reappears today, in the company of Masahiro._

_To top it all off, she's joined the Empire and is refusing to come back. When I asked why, she snapped back at me and then ran off. I don't know what upsets me more—the fact that she doesn't trust me, or the fact that _Masahiro_is with her._

_I don't know why I hate him so much. He just…bugs me. And for some reason, nowadays he's starting to remind of someone. Someone that I hate. A lot. But enough of that for now._

_So we traveled to the Empire headquarters with the help of Masahiro and Terriermon—they actually came to us with information on Shuichon—and we struck a deal with Nasagi. Defeat the majority of the competitors out of three rounds—win two battles in the first, tie one and win one in the second, and win the last in the third—and we could see Shuichon again._

_Currrently we're at the second round. Tomoki's volunteered to fight first._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Second Round_

The ginger-haired Fighter laughed. "I fight I'll never forget, eh?" he repeated, chortling. "Sure, sure." He paused, his green eyes glinting. "Then let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

"How so?" Tomoki growled. His fists were clenching and unclenching, and his expression was beyond livid. What had happened between them?

The Fighter folded his arms. "Simple," he said. "The winner gets _her_ as their girlfriend." As he spoke, he nodded to Ai.

"_What?_" Tomoki and Makoto shrieked.

"Kid, you don't know who you're messing with," Impmon spat. "You're meddling into other people's business. Besides, as I far as I know—and I'm rarely wrong on these issues; it's so obvious—Ai is taken."

"Ai, is it?" the Fighter asked, smiling at her; Ai scowled back. Makoto mirrored it exactly. "Pretty name."

"Thank you," Ai said stiffly. I was surprised to see the anger in her eyes. "Now, when are we going to hear _my_ say in this? What if I _don't_ want to be your girlfriend? And let me tell you, I have plenty of reasons."

The Fighter shrugged. "It's not for you to decide. It's for _him_." He guestered to Tomoki who suddenly went pale. From the way he looked, it was clear that he was ready to take the Fighter on.

Tomoki turned to Ai. "I_have_ to. Please?" Behind them, I could see Alaois rolling his eyes; he and Drimogemon both were making faces.

"_No_," Ai snapped. "You accept it, and I'll have nothing to do with you anymore. I don't like being treated as an object, a trophy that can be won through a battle." Tomoki looked stung; Makoto looked confused, and Impmon bored.

"But Ai…this is about more than that, it's about your honor!"

"If it's about my honor, then I'll fight him myself."

"You're not in the condition to—!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm not a little girl, you know."

I groaned, not in the mood for the couple's first quarrel. And apparently, neither was Tailmon. Her tail twitched. "You're all idiots! Just get to the fight already. I don't want to stand here all day!"

The Fighter shrugged, although the look in his eyes was dangerous. "Just thought I'd make it more interesting," he said simply. "You. Wristband Boy. Are you coming or not?"

Tomoki cast a desperate glance at Ai who pointedly turned her back, still fuming over the bet. Suddenly looking devastated, Tomoki got on the slim path and slowly made his way over to the center platform. With a jolt, I realized how lonely he looked; he had no partner by his side, supporting him. And Ai was mad at him….

Beside me, Shuichi sighed. "This is why I hate love," he grumbled. "The icky kind. It's so complicated—with one wrong word, everything turns against you. And now Tomoki won't be able to fight his best—he's too caught up in his misery."

"I'll go talk to her," Romainu offered, slipping to Ai's side and speaking a few words to her. I was alarmed to see that the bandage she had fashioned was now drenched in blood, a few drops sliding down her arm.

Shuichi noticed as well. "Romainu," he said. When his adopted sister had turned around, he pointed at her wound. "Shouldn't you be tending to that?" he asked. "It's starting to look serious."

Romainu shrugged. "It's_my_ arm. Stop worrying about it, nii-chan." And she turned back to Ai.

Shuichi masked a groan. "When she says that…._that's_ when I start getting really worried. Always, always, always…."

"I agree," Tailmon put it. "Notice how it's just dangling? I think that stab Daiyu made hurt a lot more than she's letting on."

I glanced at them all; their expressions were panicky. "Did anyone bring bandages, dagya?" Armadimon asked.

They looked around. No one said anything. "That'd be a no," Shuichi said grimly. He reached up and removed the scarf from around his neck. "Romainu," he called and when his sister turned around, he moved to wrap it around her arm. Thankfully, she let him.

Then we turned to watch as Tomoki reached the center, having inched his way, unwilling to fall off the path. Sadao and AeroV-Dramon had left the platform, leaving the Fighter and Gazimon behind.

"Let me formally introduce myself," the Fighter was saying. "My name is Jyrki. Jyrki Karhu, Finnish Chosen. This is my partner, Gazimon."

"Tomoki. Tomoki Himi," Tomoki said, his voice slightly robotic.

Jyrki raised an eyebrow. "No partner?"

"You'll see," was all Tomoki said in response. He withdrew his digivice from his pocket as he spoke.

"The battle will begin…" AeroV-Dramon, from the other side of the arena, trailed off, seemingly wanting to keep us in suspense. Sadao shot him a look, and the dragon Digimon meekly finished. "Now!"

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" Tomoki bellowed before Jyrki had a chance to react, let alone move. Tomoki's body was swathed in a bright light. Blue-white streams of data swirled over him. "Blizzarmon!"

Jyrki's smirk didn't waver. "So the big ape arrives," he said, unimpressed. "I'd forgotten about you. Yet another person who can transform into a Digimon….You guys are all freaks." As soon as the words left his mouth, we all froze.

"There are more people like me?" Blizzarmon whispered; his lips were barely moving, voice nearly inaudible.

Jyrki shrugged. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Blizzarmon said, though he was visibly shaking. "Let's just...get on with this."

* * *

Blizzarmon and Gazimon circled each other, snarling. Their eyes were fixed on each other, as if in a trance. All that could be heard was the soft drumming of feet hitting the ground repeatedly. Someone sneezed. I think it was me.

Then Gazimon leaped. "Paralyze Breath!" he shrieked. A black gas emitted from his mouth, billowing over Blizzarmon's body, freezing him in place.

"He's paralyzed," Ai whispered. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye; her hands were tightly clutched together, and her face was pale. I shook my head, amused. Romainu had gotten to her. Or maybe she couldn't stand seeing Tomoki get hurt. "Oh no…."

"Pitfall!"

I turned back in time to see Gazimon burrowing his way underneath the stone platform. The ground beneath Blizzarmon cracked, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he fell. Powerless to stop the rabbit Digimon, Blizzarmon's eyes went wide with terror.

A burst of light shattered the ground beneath Blizzarmon as Gazimon emerged in his Adult form: a green, muscular dinosaur with pale spikes racing down his spine, red stripes accompanying them; black tusks ringed in red protruded from his shoulders and on each shoulder lay gray skull-and-crossbones. His fanged mouth was open in a guttural snarl.

Shuichi took out his gray-and-dark gray digivice. "Tuskmon," he read. "Adult level Digimon. Special Attack is Panzer Knuckle." He stowed his D-Arc away. "Blizzarmon may be in trouble." He shot a furtive glance at an even paler Ai.

"Horn Driver!" Tuskmon growled. A bright laser shot from his horns, slamming Blizzarmon in the back. Blizzarmon gave a shout and began to topple. Tuskmon leaped onto a stable piece of stone. "Panzer Knuckle!" he shouted and shoved his horns into Blizzarmon, knocking him off the platform.

"TOMOKI!" Ai screamed. She would have jumped off the edge if Makoto hadn't caught and restrained her. "Let me go! _Let me go!_"

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Young love." We both knew Tomoki would make it. The question of his victory was something else.

And sure enough, a white bear I'd seen weeks ago came swooping up the sides, sliding a snowboard on slick ice. Ai let out a relieved breath; Jyrki and Tuskmon's jaws dropped. "It can't be!" Jyrki shouted.

Chakmon landed easily on the broken platform. "Are you ready? Because this is when the_real_ fight begins." He leaped into the air. "Snow Bomber!" he yelled. Giant white snowballs peppered Tuskmon, coming at him from all sides. The green dinosaur roared and swatted them aside. But Chakmon wasn't finished yet.

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Chakmon landed in front of Tuskmon and blew—icy cold wind surged from his mouth and over Tuskmon, freezing the Digimon in place. Tuskmon and Jyrki both wore a furious expression.

"And it finish it off, Icicle Lalala!" Chakmon spun, transformed into an icicle, and shot downwards, his pointy end aimed at the Tuskmon sculpture's head. The ice shattered and Tuskmon broke free, glowering.

"Don't just stand there, you fool!" Jyrki yelled. "He's _beating _you!" In his rage, he began ranting in Finnish, a language none of us spoke. But it seemed like he was cursing either Tuskmon or Chakmon out. It was hard to tell which.

Then Sadao spoke. "Jyrki," he said, and then launched into a string of Finnish words that made my head spin. But it quieted Jyrki down and he sulked. Tuskmon got into a fighting stance, his lip curled back.

"Bayonet Lancer!" Tuskmon shouted, galloping forward and slashing wildly with his horns. Chakmon sidestepped all attempts to knock him off balance and when Tuskmon paused for breath, the bear Digimon cried, "Snow Bomber!"

A volley of snowballs forced Tuskmon back and Chakmon gladly took advantage of the moment. Strips of data encircled him and Blizzarmon appeared once more. "Gletscher Torpedo!" Blizzarmon's braids came to life, encircling Tuskmon and holding him in place.

Jyrki was nearly howling with rage. He screamed, "Move, you—" and then he said something that I didn't quite understand. I didn't want to.

But despite the pep talk Jyrki was giving him, Tuskmon couldn't budge an inch if he had wanted. "Avalanche Step!" Blizzarmon roared, crossing his axes and fired off an arrow made of ice and snow. The arrow made a beeline for Tuskmon, crashed into him, and brought him skidding to the edge.

Tuskmon groaned and reverted back to Gazimon. Jyrki was nearly seething in rage. Sadao stepped forward. "The team of Jyrki and Gazimon loses," he said calmly. "AeroV-Dramon and I are next. Who are our opponents?"

Before anyone could even process the thought, Shuichi said, "We are." And they moved forward to take Tomoki's place.

"Good luck, nii-chan!" Romainu called. She was cradling her injured arm but when she saw me looking, she waved my concerns away. "My brother cut off the blood flow. I think it's called a tourniquet? Well, it helps."

"If you say so," I said, still suspicious. But I let it go and my gaze swept over to Tomoki and Ai.

"Don't you ever do that again," Ai was saying, burrowing her face in Tomoki's chest. "I was so scared…." she trailed off, sniffling.

Tomoki wrapped his arms around her; I could see wounds from where I stood. "Sorry," he murmured, pressing his cheek against her hair. "Won't happen again." And they stood there, Tomoki rocking Ai slowly.

Makoto made a retching sound—mirrored by Impmon—and came to where I was. "You know, before my sister and Tomoki got all gushy, Tomoki told me the reason why he won was because he was determined to know what happened to his friends."

"I'm guessing they were the ones Jyrki mentioned?"

Makoto nodded. "He won't stop at nothing now, Iori. We _are_ going to help him, right?"

"If we didn't, then I wouldn't consider myself a Chosen Child."

"Same here."

Both Sadao and Shuichi had their arms folded, mirror images of each other. Then Shuichi dropped his arms, clenched his fists. "All these years…you've never faced me head on, Fion."

"Fion?" I repeated.

"Quiet," Romainu whispered, pressing an index finger to her lips.

Sadao's expression didn't change as he spoke. "Being formal, now are we?" His face darkened. "And why would I face you head on?"

"It's your real name, isn't it?" Shuichi snarled. "And you know the reason as well as I do. _You're_ the reason my sister died!"

My mind went blank.

"What's he talking about?" Alaois said. "Romainu's right here." But when we turned to Romainu, her face was deathly white, and there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She shook her head silently and we let it go.

Sadao's face had contorted into a grimace. "That wasn't my fault."

"It was too, and you know it."

Sadao's eyes flashed and he took out his digivice. My eyes widened. It was a gold D-Arc, outlined in black. "Enough talk," he snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Let's get on with the battle already." AeroV-Dramon grinned and flexed his claws in anticipation.

"Fine," Shuichi growled. He took out his gray and darker gray digivice. "Dracomon, are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting," the Digimon hissed. A golden egg enveloped him. "Dracomon evolve to…Coredramon!" A blue dragon Digimon burst from the light, with three polished claws on each hand and foot; red spikes protruded from the sides of each head, and one from his nose. Leathery wings beat the air; a thick, powerful tail smashed against the ground. Coredramon was easily twice the size of Shuichi.

Sadao jumped onto his partner's back. "Let's go, AeroV-Dramon."

They both took to the air, circling each other in the air, snarling. Shuichi and Sadao rode astride their respective partners, each clutching their digivice.

AeroV-Dramon lunged, faking a snap. Coredramon dodged underneath, flipped over—Shuichi managed to hang on somehow—and bellowed, "Blue Flare Breath!" A giant stream of blue flames spewed from his mouth.

AeroV-Dramon grinned. "Amateur," he said, evading the attack easily. "Magnum Crusher!" He shot forward, his fist a glowing ball of energy, and punched.

Coredramon's eyes went wide, then narrowed. "Strike Bomber!" He blasted through the air, slamming into AeroV-Dramon with enough force to knock him back into a wall. Sadao, on top of AeroV-Dramon's head, was lucky enough to not sustain damage.

Sadao took out a card. "Card Slash! High Speed Plug-In D."

AeroV-Dramon wrenched himself from the wall smashed into Coredramon, locking him in a death grip. "V-Breath Arrow!"

"No," Romainu breathed.

"They can't get out of the way in time!" Alaois cried.

"This can't be good," Makoto muttered.

AeroV-Dramon's mouth opened and a V-shaped heat blast knocked into Coredramon and Shuichi, covering them in flames. His tight grip didn't loosen for a second.

I couldn't breathe.

Finally it stopped.

AeroV-Dramon let go and Coredramon and Shuichi fell down, both badly burned. And all we could do was watch as the partners toppled into the endless abyss.

"Shu-nii-chan!" Romainu screamed.

From the other side, Jyrki began counting, although for what reason I didn't know. There was no way Coredramon or Shuichi could have survived the fall. "One…two…three…" He got all the way to seven before a bright flash of light caused him to look down. "Wha…"

And suddenly a blue dragon with a white bone mask, golden talons, red-striped feathery arms, an orange mane, red-lined tail, and a lance sticking out of its spine soared out, Shuichi on its back. The dragon landed on the platform. It had a white breastplate, and was clutching two yellow orbs in each hand. It threw back its head and roared.

"Wingdramon," Romainu read. She looked relieved, but shaken. "A Perfect level Digimon. Special attack is Explode Sonic Lance." She stowed her digivice away, and her eyes remained glued to her brother and his partner.

"You two are more persistent than I thought," Sadao called across. "Weren't you the person who told me revenge didn't solve anything, but that it just wasted a lifetime trying to achieve it?"

"That was before you committed murder," Shuichi said, but his expression was no longer angry. "And you're right, you know. My sister wouldn't have liked it if I sought vengeance against you. So I'm fighting for something else now."

"And that would be….?" AeroV-Dramon trailed off meaningfully.

"None of your business," Wingdramon growled. "Blaze Sonic Breath!" A current of fire rushed out of his maw, towards the unsuspecting AeroV-Dramon. I didn't even have time to blink. Sadao and AeroV-Dramon plummeted.

AeroV-Dramon righted himself. "Dragon Impulse!" A dragon charged with energy rushed at Wingdramon who easily dodged, reappearing behind AeroV-Dramon, smashing an arm into his head.

As AeroV-Dramon fell, Wingdramon shouted, "Wing Blast!" and began whipping around and around the arena. Shockwaves filled the air, knocking AeroV-Dramon and Sadao from side to side.

Makoto and I shared a glance before dropping to the rock floor. Everyone else quickly followed suit. We didn't want to be blown away.

"Wing Guardian!" AeroV-Dramon roared, firing off a gust of wind that managed to blow Wingdramon into a wall. The shockwaves stopped and we cautiously picked ourselves off the ground.

I looked up in time to see AeroV-Dramon shooting off towards Wingdramon, but I knew it was useless. Even before he had been reached, Wingdramon vanished and reappeared behind AeroV-Dramon and sent him tumbling through the air with his tail.

AeroV-Dramon crashed into a wall and Sadao dropped to the ground. I guessed he wanted to get off of the roller coaster. Sadao staggered to his feet and brought out a card. "Card Slash! Spinomon! Sonic Slash Rain!"

Blades appeared and rained down. Wingdramon's eyes narrowed and he began a complicated dance to avoid them. But Sadao wasn't finished yet. "Card Slash! Spinomon! Blue Prominence!"

I watched AeroV-Dramon; he seemed to be concentrating on something, his hands clenched tightly. Then he roared, raising a fist. White-hot plasma had formed around it. "Get ready," he hissed, "to _die_."

"Card Slash!" Sadao shouted. "High Speed Plug-In D!"

AeroV-Dramon zipped forward, his fist ready to strike. Wingdramon didn't look daunted; Shuichi, on the other hand, had a slightly worried expression, and threw himself to the side as Wingdramon drew the lance out of his back with a flourish.

"Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon boomed, racing off to meet AeroV-Dramon. But he was faster. Much faster. I realized with a jolt that up until now, he hadn't been using his real speed.

The battle was over in less than a blink of an eye.

For one second, it looked like AeroV-Dramon was going to win. His fist was coming around to meet the side of Wingdramon's face. Then the triumphant look in his eyes changed to shock, then disbelief.

In a bright flash of light, AeroV-Dramon lost.

He fell to the ground and hit the platform, crumpling. Light washed over him and he reverted back to his Adult form, another blue-white dragon.

Jyrki looked visibly shaken. "The winner is Shuichi and Dracomon," he said. "The last arena is through these doors." With that, he whipped out a communicator and began speaking urgently through it.

Silently, we made our way across the slim rock pathway and through the doors, Shuichi and Wingdramon joining us halfway, bringing up the rear. We passed Sadao, whose battle face was gone, his mask of indifference back in place. As Shuichi passed, they both averted their eyes. As Jyrki shut the doors behind us, Wingdramon became Dracomon once more. He was grinning wildly.

"That was the most fun I've had in years," he said.

Shuichi just shrugged. His gray sweater was charred. Burn marks covered both of them, as well as his skin. As for his jeans, I couldn't tell. They were black, but I guessed they had obtained the same level of damage as the rest of Shuichi.

"I thought Sadao was supposed to be really strong," Tomoki said. He and Ai had apparently made up, as their hands were, once again, wrapped tightly together. "From the way you all acted around him, I thought he'd win for sure."

"He _is_ really strong," Alaois said, twirling his cap around his finger. "But so are Shuichi and Dracomon. They're one of the best teams in the A.F. I guess it comes down to the strength of the heart." He laughed. "That sounded really cheesy."

"It did," Impmon said, rolling his eyes.

"Strong, handsome, and perfect!" Romainu chirped, wounding her arm inside Shuichi's. "He's the perfect boyfriend!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes and shook himself loose. "Don't let Ryuu hear you say that."

"Does that mean you approve?"

"_No_."

We snorted and followed him upstairs. When silence seemed to smother us, Makoto suddenly asked, "Shuichi?" He gave a grunt. "What were you talking about…with your sister?"

The air became colder.

"You don't have to say," Makoto quickly added. "I was just…wondering…."

Shuichi didn't speak. Then: "My sister, Haruka Wada. Both of us knew Fion when we were younger."

"Fion?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Fion Frösén," Shuichi said and a distant look found its way into his eyes. "Sadao's real name is Fion. He came from Ireland as a transfer student, and was best friends with Nasagi."

My blood ran cold. "Nasagi?"

Shuichi gave a small smile. It looked more like a grimace. "Nasagi is from my world, too." No one spoke as he continued, "Fion was in the same class as I was. We…were best friends.

"Anyway, we heard about the D-Reaper in Kyoto. Everyone did. And one of our wildest dreams was to become like them…and some of us did. Fion was one of them, and Nasagi too. They became the Kyoto Tamers, they were always so close…sometimes I felt lonely.

"But then…" Shuichi lapsed into silence. When he picked up, he seemed even more distracted. "Fion…he took Haruka to the park one day when I couldn't. I went to pick her up after cram school. There was an explosion. I ran over.

"Neither of them was there. Fion or AeroV-Dramon. Just a rogue Digimon…and Haruka. Lying on the ground, half dead already…bloody tracks leading away. The Digimon tried to attack. Dracomon came; we fought him off.

"I rushed Haruka to the hospital after that. She didn't make it." Shuichi drew in a deep breath. "I swore I'd get Fion after that. My parents were heartbroken. And to help get over it…they signed up for adoption.

"We adopted Romainu. Fion disappeared. I always thought he was hiding at Nasagi's. But Nasagi said he hadn't seen Fion since he ran away either.

"Then the earthquake happened and when I found myself in your world, Iori, I saw Fion there as well. Unsurprisingly, he chose the Empire side. And so, to better face him, I chose the Resistance, and swore that I'd train as best as I could so I could defeat him one day."

"Is…that what you were thinking?" Ai asked. "When you came back up with Wingdramon? That you were going to defeat him?"

Shuichi shook his head. "What I was thinking was…I wanted to protect Romainu the way I couldn't protect Haruka. You...know I love you, Romainu, right?"

And Romainu, her eyes filled with tears, rushed up and hugged him tightly around his waist as we looked on.

* * *

"Well," Makoto said complacently after we'd finished climing another set of stairs, "here we are."

"The last round, dagya," Armadimon added.

"It's all yours, Iori and Armadimon," Tomoki said, giving us an encouraging nod.

I took a step forward, and pushed open the wooden doors. This arena was simple, yet eerie. The ground was flat and smooth, almost like it was made of marble. Ink black drapes were hung across the walls. Torches cast shadows everywhere. There was no window in sight.

And to complete the picture, Nasagi was there with his partner, Evilmon. From across the room Nasagi rose. The only source of sound came from Evilmon's leathery wings beating the air. Nasagi crossed to the center of the room. "Hello, Iori," he said.

I ground my teeth together. "_Nasagi_," I spat.

It was only then that I caught sight of Masahiro, leaning against a black tapestry. Terriermon was at his side. Something struck me as odd. Although Masahiro's face wasn't as lean or full of menace as Nasagi's, they both looked alike….

Nasagi caught me glancing between them both. "You've noticed, have you?"

Feeling like an idiot, I shook my head. "Noticed what?"

Nasagi laughed. "I can't believe you've never seen it before," he said calmly, shoving his hands into each trench coat pocket. "Meet Masahiro Saitou, my beloved fifteen-year-old brother."


	14. Iori: The Third Round

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida, and the final round is here. If Armadimon and I win, then we'll be able to speak to Shuichon. If we don't, then we become prisoners of the Empire. Nice deal, don't you think?_

_But our opponents are Nasagi and Evilmon. There's a reason why had such a high ranking in the Resistance. And I'm pretty sure that status carries over here, to the Empire. Why else would the Empire let their leader go to spy on their rivals?_

_There's something else that doesn't quite fit into all this. Masahiro. His family name is Saitou, the same as Nasagi's. They're brothers. And why is he, along with Terriermon, here?_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Third Round_

My eyes widened incredulously. My jaw dropped and I worked frantically to pull it back up. Now that it was in the open, it was obvious. Completely obvious. They both had the same face structure, the same hands—both were long and bony. And both were tall—although Nasagi was at least a few inches taller.

I turned behind me to see everyone else's reaction. Romainu, Impmon, Alaois, Drimogemon, and Tailmon looked surprised—that was it. Makoto, Ai, and Tomoki looked astonished. Shuichi and Dracomon had cold expressions on their faces.

"You two…aren't surprised, dagya?" Armadimon asked blankly.

Shuichi smiled grimly. "I grew up with them, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Makoto seemed to have gotten over his initial shock and was now eyeing Tomoki's and Ai's clasped hands. "I feel sorry for you then," he said. "No offense or anything."

Shuichi just shrugged, but there was a flash—was it regret? Anger? I couldn't tell—in his brown eyes. Dracomon spoke up then: "Aren't we here for a battle?"

"Right," Nasagi said from behind me, sounding bored. "Let's go, Iori, Armadimon. I don't have all day, you know."

Gritting my teeth, I swung around and, with Armadimon by my side, we crossed to the center. "The rules?" I said sharply. He had destroyed the Resistance, obliterated, and sent Wallace and many others off to their death….

"Simple," Nasagi said. He withdrew his hands from his coat pockets and crossed his arms. "Fight until the other can't stand anymore. None of that ten second nonsense. Understand?"

"We understand, dagya," Armadimon spat.

Nasagi nodded to Masahiro who called, in a resigned voice, "The battle begins now."

"Fight to the death," the Terriermon at his side muttered. "See if I care." Masahiro did nothing to reprimand him.

But my attention was drawn away as a flash of light marked Evilmon's evolution from Child to Adult. In less than a second, SkullGreymon was towering over Armadimon and me.

I yanked out my D-3. "Let's go, Armadimon."

"Armadimon, evolve to…Ankylomon!" A yellow ankylosaurus with a mace for a tail roared and charged SkullGreymon. "Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon whipped around, his mace tail aimed for SkullGreymon's head.

Meanwhile I threw a fist in Nasagi's direction. He sidestepped it easily, his hands once again in his coat's pockets. His eyes were fixed on Ankylomon and SkullGreymon's battle, not even sparing me one glance.

I fought down my boiling anger and tried feinting with my right and aiming with my left hand. Nasagi ignored the first blow and moved his head out of the range for the second. He still wasn't bothering with me.

Fully frustrated now, I dropped down and attempted to knock his legs out from under him, attempting to twist my legs together in the way I'd seen Shuichon once do. Nasagi jumped over my whirling legs.

His eyes were still fixed on the Digimon battle.

I finally let my anger get to me—ignoring everything my grandfather had taught me—and charged at Nasagi. I faked a kick at his stomach before falling to the ground behind him on my hands; my feet aimed for his neck, intending to wrap around it; if I could get that to work, then I could throw him….

And then, to my surprise, Nasagi reacted. One hand appeared, locked onto my feet—and he threw me. Hard. I skidded on the ground and tumbled until I smashed into a rock wall covered in tapestry.

Lights filled my vision as I groaned. How had he blocked it? No one could have seen what I was about to do….

Then Nasagi spoke, never taking his eyes off the battle between Ankylomon and SkullGreymon. "Fool," he snapped. "I was at the Resistance. I know all the moves. I know how to block them all. _I_ was the one who created them!"

And then he turned on me.

Yanking on my green hoodie, he hoisted me up, socked me in the face, then tossed me into the air. While I was still flying, a foot drew back and kicked me in the stomach. Hard. I gave a hoarse yell, aware of blood flying out of my mouth.

As soon as I hit the ground, something whacked into me and I was, once again, airborne. A fist smacked into my chest and I hit another stone wall, my head spinning and my bones aching all over. My ribs felt shattered.

A moan emitted from my mouth. Suddenly I wished that Nasagi had continued to ignore me. Something against my stomach gave a shudder, catching my attention.

I looked down and realized that it was Armadimon who had crashed into me. SkullGreymon and Nasagi stood over us, the Digimon smirking. Nasagi regarded me coldly, his eyes full of malice. Unable to hold my head up any longer, I collapsed.

"Iori!" The cry rang out from the other side of the room. "Armadimon!"

"Goodbye," Nasagi muttered. "And good riddance." He turned away.

I squinted and managed to make out the blurry form of SkullGreymon, eyes like flint, ready to deliver the final blow. He roared, threw back his head—

—and a brown blur crashed into his head with enough force to send him reeling. Lopmon landed on the ground as SkullGreymon roared, turning on him; Shuichon burst into the room, eyes aflame, hooded cloak billowing, shouting, "_Stop!_"

I attempted to struggle to my feet. "Shuichon?"

Shuichon ignored me. She faced Nasagi instead. "What's all this about a deal?" she demanded. "I never agreed to this!"

Nasagi shrugged. "Your friends did. Oh, I'm sorry," he corrected as Shuichon's eyes narrowed, "your ex-friends."

"Whether they're ex-friends or friends, it doesn't matter." I winced, feeling crushed. Shuichon didn't notice and continued, "I won't have someone else going around making bets behind my back!"

Nasagi smirked. "Well don't blame _me_. Masahiro was the one who fetched them." He nodded in his brother's direction; Masahiro visibly flinched. "Yell at him instead. It might do him some good."

Shuichon didn't even turn her head. "But _you_ were the one who proposed the idea, weren't you?"

Nasagi laughed. "Why do you even care?"

That caught her. She froze, her eyes blank. Slowly, she turned to look at all of us, her eyes passing over me last. She faced Nasagi once more, hesitating slightly. She appeared to be battling her own thoughts. "Tell you what," she said at length, after sharing a glance with Lopmon, "Lopmon and I will fight you and SkullGreymon in Armadimon and Iori's place."

Nasagi leaned forward, his arms folded. He was easily taller by more than a head. "And why would I do that?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips. He seemed to be taunting her.

"Because it's no fun if your opponent is weaker than you are," Shuichon spat back. "And you know as well as I do that I'm the only girl around who can give you a fight that you'll actually enjoy."

"True enough. But you're forgetting about Kaia."

"You told me yesterday that when you fought her, it was like listening to a dull teacher."

"You paid attention?"

"Kind of hard not to when the other person is screaming loud enough to wake the dead."

From across the room, Masahiro gave a snicker. Nasagi glowered at him, then said to Shuichon, "Fine. But you better make this interesting."

* * *

Shuichi helped me back to the others. Armadimon limped by my side. When we reached the door, I collapsed on to the ground, breathing hard. Armadimon joined me with a _thump._Ai and Romainu leaned over us, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Romainu asked. "Nasagi went pretty rough on you."

I touched a bruise on my face and winced. "I'll live." Then, without warning, I leaned over and retched. And again. And again. My entire dinner spewed out until there was nothing left. But I didn't stop heaving until a couple of seconds later.

As I gasped for air, tears escaping into my mouth with their salty taste, I could feel Ai patting my back somewhat awkwardly, and Tomoki's burning gaze. I straightened up, my head swimming, and wiped my mouth with my hoodie sleeve.

"I'm fine," I repeated. I glanced up and caught Shuichon staring at me with an unfathomable expression. For some reason, my heart started pounding, faster and faster. But I wasn't able to look away.

Shuichon finally broke our staring contest and turned to Nasagi. "Let's get this over with."

Nasagi shrugged. "As you wish."

And the fight began.

Turuiemon and SkullGreymon circled each other, snarling. Occasionally, one would make a move, only to dodge back and continue with their dance. However, Nasagi and Shuichon stared at each other, not even budging an inch.

"What are they doing?" Ai asked.

Impmon snorted. "Not moving."

"Well I know _that_…."

"It's like…a game of chess," Alaois explained. "First one to move just might be the loser. I'm guessing they're both equal in strength, or close to it."

"They're waiting for the other to make a mistake first," Romainu chimed in. "The whole take-advantage-of-your-opponent-while-his-or-her-guard-is-down thing, you know?"

I managed a small laugh. "You're pretty interesting, Romainu."

She flashed a winning smile at me. "I know."

"Ryuu's gonna kill you if he ever finds out she smiled at you like that," Tailmon muttered from behind me. She edged around the puddle of vomit and fixated me with a look. "You realize that, right?"

I shrugged. "Then don't tell him."

Tailmon smirked slightly. "Maybe I will."

I was thinking of a retort to throw back when out of the blue, Nasagi and Shuichon moved: Shuichon tossed herself to the ground as Nasagi flew over her head, his foot where her head had been a split second ago.

Shuichon flipped back around and, her palms pressed against the stone beside her head, kicked up with both feet. Nasagi, still in motion, managed to grab on to her ankles and threw her to the side. He himself landed neatly on the ground; Shuichon tumbled for a few feet before slamming her hands into the ground to stop herself.

She rose fluidly; her eyes were sharp and focused—something I'd never seen before. "You were holding back on the other matches, weren't you?"

My eyes narrowed. _Other_ matches? What other matches? Did they fight on a daily basis? Did they _see_ each other on a daily basis?

Nasagi smiled thinly. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

Behind them, Turuiemon soared by, his fist embedded in SkullGreymon's cheek. As SkullGreymon crashed into the wall, a gust of wind whipped around Shuichon and Nasagi, blowing their hair wildly, but neither moved.

I don't know what would have happened from there because just then, Masahiro intervened. "Enough!" he yelled. "This isn't worth it. Just let them go. Let them talk to Shuichon, and then let them _go_."

Nasagi raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

Masahiro hesitated. "If you do," he said, and his voice dropped to a low whisper, full of regret, "then…I'll…return to my original duties, and I'll…consider being a Healer."

Nasagi sighed. "Very well." He raised his head and nodded at Shuichon. "Go on," he said. "Talk. Gossip. I don't care. You have ten minutes."

My heart began pounding in excitement; I couldn't fathom _why._ Shuichon suddenly looked blank. After exchanging a look with Turuiemon, they both walked over to us. Actually, Shuichon trudged and scuffed her feet, but she came over nevertheless.

Finally they both stopped in front of us. Not bothering to meet our eyes, she stared at the ceiling and said, "What?"

None of us knew what to say. We just stared at her eagerly, happy to see her again, wanting to take in every aspect before we split ends, but unable to voice our thoughts of her returning. Finally, Shuichi managed to speak. "Why are you here?"

Shuichon looked down from the ceiling and glared half-heartedly at him. "I'm sure Masahiro told you," she said. "My brother is here, and the only way for me to keep him alive is to stay with the Empire. You can relate, can't you?"

Shuichi froze. I saw him glancing at Romainu out of the corner of his eye and finally, he nodded. "I can."

"Then you know why I have to stay."

Shuichi sighed. "I do."

"Shuichi!" Makoto had jumped to his feet and from the way his fists were balled up, was about to sock him. "You can't just do that!"

"This is my own life," Shuichon broke in, her eyes cold now. Her voice was different than the one I was used to. "I don't need you interfering in it. I've had enough of you trying to control my actions."

Makoto withdrew, stung. Ai immediately backed up her brother, bewildered and defiant. "How could you say that, Shuichon? You've know him since you…since you were a kid!"

"Easy, I just said it," Shuichon replied. "If you have nothing of importance to tell me, then I'm leaving."

"Wait." I rose unsteadily, and Tomoki grabbed hold of my arm to help. "Shuichon…don't do this. Please. Come back, and we'll help you win your brother back. I promise."

Shuichon actually looked like she believed me. But then she shook her head and my hope faded. "I can't," she whispered, and in that moment, her face crumpled, and she seemed so vulnerable and confused that I wanted to wrap my arms around her, to comfort her. "I can't risk it. I'm sorry, Iori."

And with that, she left, Turuiemon by her side.

I fell back against the stone door, defeated, but out of nowhere, Shuichi bolted forward and caught up with Shuichon. He fell into step with her and began speaking in an urgent tone, lips moving too fast for me to read.

As he spoke, Shuichon and Turuiemon redirected their path to Nasagi. Shuichon said something, Nasagi resignedly inclined his head, and the three took off, leaving us alone with Nasagi, Masahiro, and Terriermon.

"After they get back, you'll have to leave," Nasagi said, sounding bored.

Makoto, his voice tight, his face pained, choked out, "We know."

"Where _is_ Shuichi, anyway?" Romainu muttered after a good several minutes had ticked by.

"I think I know." Dracomon opened his mouth in a gaping yawn. But he didn't tell us.

"Well he could have told _me_," Romainu glared at the door furiously, just as Shuichi reappeared in the room, Lopmon on his head. Shuichon was nowhere in sight. Shuichi crossed over to us, and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Someone explain," Ryuu began dangerously, "why Lopmon is here, and _Shuichon is not._"

"Because she refused to come with us," Shuichi said placidly. He didn't even look worried, compared to the rest of us.

"_That is not an excuse!_"

Romainu glanced up sharply. "Calm down, Ryuu."

"I will not!" Ryuu paced around the small room, breathing down on us. "Not _only_ did you fail to retrieve the information on Rokuro, but you fail to bring back Shuichon! The person who has seen our base, knows how to get it, and knows the location!"

"Oh, please," Tailmon broke in. "Everyone knows where it is."

"Silence!" Ryuu spat, ignoring the you-are-dead look Romainu was shooting him.

"It's not like Shuichon will give us or anything," Alaois said.

"Seriously," Drimogemon mumbled.

Ryuu's look was one I recognized—the shut-up-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you-right-now look he gave to many of my past partners on Assignments back in the Resistance. It was enough to freeze anyone in their tracks. Anyone, but Alaois and Drimogemon.

"If it's any consolation to you," Shuichi said, his eyes traveling over the stone walls, "I plan to get Shuichon back tonight."

Ryuu blinked. "Huh?"

"I plan," Shuichi repeated, enunciating each word as if talking to a child, "to get Shuichon back tonight. Satisfied?"

Ryuu stared at him as if he'd grown a hundred more heads before relaxing. "Yeah," he said, letting out a breath of air. "Yeah, I am. Sorry." Removing the dirty cloth and rubbing his head, he went out of the room.

Shuichi motioned his retreating figure. "Go after him," he said resignedly.

"Yay!" Romainu chirped, skipping out after her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, I turned to Alaois and Drimogemon. "How could you stand that?" I asked incredulously.

"Stand what?" Drimogemon said blankly.

"That _glare_, dagya," Armadimon replied.

Alaois shrugged. "No idea," he answered simply. "It just doesn't seem to affect us as it does to others."

"Amazing."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely, dagya."

"Would you consider us celebrities?"

"Models, even?"

"Drimogemon!"

"What?"

Laughing, I turned to Shuichi, who was busy applying some sort of strange salve to Dracomon's scales. "More medicine?" I asked. On the way back, out of the Empire's reach, Shuichi had taken out a bag and had dressed Romainu's wound, despite her objections.

Shuichi nodded. "Shuichon gave it to me."

"A Healer trained her," Lopmon put in. "Nasagi's orders. Otherwise he wouldn't have done it. No one really liked us."

"I can't imagine why," Impmon snorted, rolling his eyes.

"But they did respect us, oddly enough." Lopmon stopped, gazing off thoughtfully. "I don't get it."

"You don't have to." Shuichi rose and stretched. "Ready for tonight?"

Lopmon nodded.

"Good." And Shuichi left, Dracomon behind him, leaving the rest of us mystified.

"What's happening tonight?" I asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of my words.

Lopmon shot me a funny look. "Shuichi just told you. We're getting Shuichon back."

* * *

When Lopmon left the room to meet up with Shuichi in the night, I got up and followed him. No matter what they had told me earlier—_"Iori, stop asking! I said you couldn't come, so_you can't come_"_—I was going anyway.

Shuichi's and Lopmon's plan to bring back Shuichon had already spread out through the A.F.: torches were lit in the hallway for good luck, and quite a few members were awake, ready for anything that might happen. Needless to say, it was hard for me to tag along without Lopmon noticing me.

Even so, I _thought_ I was doing a pretty good job until Lopmon stepped outside and declared, "Iori's behind me."

I gulped and began backing away from the door, only to fall over Dracomon who had appeared out of thin air. Shuichi and Lopmon came back to the door and Shuichi, exasperated, asked, "Why did you come?"

I struggled to my feet. "Shuichon's my friend. I _have_ to go."

Shuichi shook his head. "No, you don't, and you know it." When I didn't reply, he sighed. "Okay," he said resignedly. "You can come. _But don't do anything_."

I nodded, too ecstatic to care about the underlying threat in his tone.

* * *

We stood on a desolate plain, obscured by bushy trees, on the border of one of the Empire's holdings on Earth. And we'd been waiting for nearly an hour, and still Shuichon didn't show up. Finally, Dracomon spoke.

"Shuichi, are you sure you got the time right?"

Shuichi pointed. "Does that answer your question?"

I looked: two figures were hurrying our way, black cloaks billowing as they ran. Further behind was a Digimon covering their path. My heart began to quicken. Was it really Shuichon who was coming?

Then I wondered who the other figure was, which dampened my mood slightly. But I got over it in my excitement to see Shuichon again. In less than a minute, the two figures had reached the boundary line, and the Digimon—which I could now see as a Rapidmon—swooped down to earth.

The two dropped to the ground, panting heavily. The figure on my right removed his—I mean her—hood, and my heart pounded louder. It was Shuichon. After giving them a breather, Shuichi strode over to them. Wordlessly, he held out his hand. Wordlessly, the figure on my left accepted it, and Shuichi pulled him up, the hood dropping of his head.

I froze, already heading over.

It was Masahiro.

Then my blood turned cold.

_His hand was holding Shuichon's._

I began to scowl, and practically marched over to where they were. "Why are you here?" I snapped at Masahiro. He looked taken aback at first, but then a small smirk began spreading across his face.

"To ensure Shuichon's safety," he said. "Naturally. Or did you want her to come here by herself and possibly get caught?"

Something inside me roared. "So why are you two holding hands?"

"So neither of us would lose the other," Shuichon answered. As she spoke, they both dropped each other's hands. "Honestly, Iori, why are you acting this way?"

Masahiro snorted. "You're still as dense as the first day I saw you," he told her.

Shuichon opened her mouth to retort, but Shuichi cut in. I suspected that he, like me, had no wish to hear the two bicker. "Thank you," he said. There was a small strain in his voice. "But we need to leave now."

Masahiro gave a short nod. "See you."

But Shuichon hesitated. She turned back around, took a step towards him. "You promise….?"

I furrowed my brow, but Masahiro gave a small smile. "Don't worry," he said. "Hákon and I _will_ watch out for your brother. Nasagi won't be able to do anything. Don't worry."

I gaped. _Hákon?_ Didn't he, with Wizarmon, Kaia, and Drimogemon, fight against Ai, Makoto, and Impmon just this day?

"Don't forget me." This was Rapidmon, trampling up to join us. He jerked his head in Shuichon's direction. "Wizarmon, too. Watch yourself, Lee."

Shuichon offered a slight smile back. "I will."

"Good." Rapidmon looked away and coughed. "Because I'll never forgive you if you die."

"Will do, Rapidmon."

I had been scowling ever since the conversation began, and now the scowl deepened. What had happened while Shuichon and Lopmon were in the Empire? Had she made any more friends? And _why_ was I so angry?

"Let's go," Shuichi said. Dracomon had become Coredramon now, and Shuichon climbed on to the dragon's back. "Iori? You coming?"

I paused. "Just a second." I faced Masahiro, trying to form the right words. "Thanks," I finally said gruffly. "For taking care of Shuichon."

Shuichon gave an indignant cry from behind me. "I can take care of myself!"

Masahiro laughed. "She's back to herself," he noted. "Moped around while she was in the Empire. Take good care of her, or I'll come after you."

"So will I," Rapidmon growled.

"I _said_ I can take care of myself!"

"Iori, we really need to go," Dracomon interjected.

"Right." I turned back to Masahiro, unwilling to say the last few words in my mind, but needing to. Something my dad once told me. "I…owe you one. Thanks."

Masahiro gave me a mock salute. "Get going, Resistance trash."

I blinked, then slowly grinned. "Hope I never see you again, Empire rubbish." Then I turned, got on to Coredramon's back, and we flew away, to the waiting portal.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

My eyes flew open, and I tumbled out of bed, only to pop back and look around wildly. "What's going on?" I yelled.

An A.F. member burst through the door. "The Empire is coming!" he gasped. "They're amassing at our borders. Get ready." And then he was gone.

My mind was blank for a second, then I bolted for the door, pulling on my pants, Armadimon at my heels. The halls were in turmoil. "The alarm was turned off," people were yelling, "Our guards taken from behind. There's a traitor!"

Somehow, I managed to get outside. Somehow, Armadimon managed to stay with me. Somehow, I found the others.

"What's going on?" Ai asked fearfully. Tomoki wrapped his arms protectively around her, clutching her tightly.

"Look, dagya!" Armadimon shouted. Our heads whipped towards the stormy sky. Thousands upon thousands of inky black figures descended. A stray beam of moonlight broke through the clouds, and I saw Nasagi.

The Empire landed.

And the fighting began.

I lost the others in the turmoil that followed, all except for Armadimon, who quickly evolved to Ankylomon. I clambered on to his back, and we threw ourselves into the fray.

Then they appeared.

Out of the dark and swirling and sky came the Hunters.

One singled me out and dealt a swift blow that sent me sprawling. I tumbled to the ground, narrowly avoiding being trampled by a Digimon with hooves. The Hunter landed neatly across from me, an Angemon at his back.

I rose to my feet. "Are you trying to kill me?" I demanded.

The Hunter smirked. "If I say yes, do I get to?"

"No, you don't, dagya," Ankylomon rumbled, stomping up behind me.

The Hunter shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Nasagi wants you alive anyway." Then he sprung, and as he did so, the wind blew, and his hood fell back.

I choked. Ankylomon collapsed.

It was Takeru.

Paralyzed, I could do nothing as Takeru wound his hand into my hood and dragged me to where Nasagi was. I couldn't even fight him. Takeru dumped me unceremoniously, bowed—which hurt more than anything—and took a respectful step back.

Rain began to fall, pattering against the earth. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Iori."

I didn't look up, still in shock.

"You lied."

"What?" Now I did look, and Nasagi's glare was one I'd never seen before: full of malice, loathing, eyes burning, looking like he wanted to kill. I did something that I shouldn't have. I froze.

And that was all the time needed for Nasagi to reach down and hook his hand into my collar. "We had a deal," he spat. "You can't convince Shuichon. You leave. But you didn't. _You came back_."

"She chose to come back by herself," I gasped, unable to get a big breath in. "I had nothing to do with it—" I broke off as Nasagi tightened his grip.

"Don't lie," he hissed. "If you hadn't come—_if you hadn't come, then everything would be the same! Shuichon would still be here! AND NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO SUFFER._"

"No one but her," I choked. "She hated it there." I should've just shut up.

"_Lies!_" Nasagi shrieked. "Everything was fine until _you _came! It's not fair—I saw her first, I loved her first, and how can _you, _a pathetic nobody, have won her over?" And without warning, he throttled me.

His hands went around my neck and squeezed. I gasped for air, but nothing came, and I became to suffocate. I kicked, wrestled, and struggled, but Nasagi was too strong. Then I gave up. No one would find me. No one could help me.

Lights flashed before my eyes as I went limp, darkness brewing. I knew it was over. But it wasn't.

Nasagi gave a shout of pain and dropped me, and I fell to the ground, tears scalding my eyes, taking such deep gulps of air I nearly gagged. The world was still spinning, but at least it was there. After I'd calmed down, I looked to see who had saved me.

It was Shuichon.

And even though she was soaked to the bone, her clothes soggy and clinging, she looked radiant. Her eyes were fierce, and her mouth was pulled back into a snarl. "Leave him alone," she spat.

Nasagi's anger had melted away some. "Make me."

Shuichon scowled. "Look, Nasagi, I was bound to leave whether Iori—and the others—came or not. I wasn't happy. I only did it to protect my brother." As she spoke, Lopmon appeared beside her, eyes serious.

"It's true," the Digimon said.

"Don't you take his side!" Nasagi drew his foot back, and probably would have kicked me in the stomach if Masahiro hadn't intervened out of nowhere.

He rushed up and tackled Nasagi to the ground. "Leave them _alone_!" Masahiro shouted. "Shuichon wanted to leave as soon as she joined; you know she wouldn't have come if you hadn't threatened her brother!"

"Get off me!" Nasagi violently kicked Masahiro in the stomach and the latter rolled over, spitting out blood. "You're no longer my brother! You never have been—not since you killed Riiko!"

I had no idea who Riiko was, but Shuichon did. "How could you say that?" she yelled. "You both know it was an accident—and if anyone was to blame, it'd be_you!_ You sent him out on the mission, you were the one who told him to retrieve the information at all costs. Leave him alone!"

Nasagi's eyes flamed, but Shuichon didn't let him speak. "Look at him!" she screamed, jabbing a finger in Masahiro's direction: he'd gone pale and white, and was crumpled on the ground. "Look at _everyone!_" Her hand swept across the entire field.

"_Look at them._ Can't you see what you're _doing_, Nasagi? You're tearing people apart. You're tearing _families_ apart. Half—no, over half of the A.F. members are here because the Empire destroyed their lives. They want revenge! And for what? What cost?" Shuichon was angry now, and there was no stopping her.

"You think I liked fighting my brother? You think I liked fighting my friends? Why do you think I never took part in an attack that directly involved the A.F.? Because I didn't want to see them! I didn't want to face them. And yet, almost everyone here has connections on the enemy side. But they _have_ to fight each other. Why? Because of their loyalty, because some idiot decided to start this stupid _EMPIRE!_"

"SHUT UP!" Nasagi howled. "_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_" He clutched his hair with his hands, looking like he wanted to pull the strands out by the roots, like a madman. "You think I wanted this? I wanted a normal life, being a part of the Kyoto Tamers was good enough for me—but no, Fion had to go and make that _stupid wish!_"

Shuichon froze. "What?"

"Go away!" Nasagi shrieked. "Go away, go away!" And with that, he whipped out a small device from one of his coat pockets.

"No!" Masahiro shouted as soon as it came into view. He sprang to life, attempting to grab the device, but he slipped on the muddy grass and went sprawling. He struggled to get up. "No!"

"GO AWAY!" And with that, Nasagi banged the silver button on the device.

Time seemed to stop.

The atmosphere became tighter—tighter and tighter and tighter, until I couldn't breathe. I thrashed, tried to scream, but it was no use. No air was getting through. Then there was a loud _pop_ and I gulped.

"What the heck?"

Dizzy as I was, I recognized the voice. "Alaois?"

A grunt. "Whaddya want?"

"Why are you here?"

I frowned. "_Shuichi?_"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for ignoring me, Iori, dagya."

"_Armadimon?_"

"Oh, _now_ you notice me, dagya?"

I sat up quickly, despite the wave of nauseous that overcame me, and looked around. Armadimon, Shuichi, Dracomon, Alaois, Drimogemon, Shuichon, Lopmon, Ai, Makoto, Impmon, Tomoki, Romainu, and Tailmon were with me.

Shuichon gave a groan and rose slowly to her feet. "I thought I'd never had to go through that feeling ever again."

"Me neither," Makoto agreed. He sat up and stretched. "Wonder what Nasagi was talking about, though."

I frowned. "You were there?"

"We all were," Impmon explained. "I think we all rushed over once we saw him strangling you." He snorted.

That reminded me. Takeru had been there. He'd been the one to take me to Nasagi. He had even _bowed_. I flinched, pushing down the bile rising in my throat.

"Where are we anyway?" Tomoki asked, glancing around him.

We were in an alley, filled with stinky, overflowing trash bins, countless boxes, and walls with the paint peeling off. "Don't know," Romainu said, getting to her feet and inspecting the alley.

"I do."

We all turned to look at Shuichon, who was at the end of the alley, looking into the street beyond.

"You do?" Dracomon asked skeptically.

Shuichon gave a slow nod. "Yeah," she said, and her voice was shaky. I briefly wondered why—I also wondered if I should comfort her, but decided against it.

"Well, hop to it and spit it out already," Tailmon snapped.

Romainu glared. "_Tailmon_."

"Wha-at?"

"Where are we, Shuichon?" Shuichi said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. It was only then that I realized how sleepy everyone was, me included.

Shuichon faced us. Her face was pale and drawn, bags under her eyes that I hadn't noticed until now. "It's easy," she said. She gave a small half-smile. "We're in West Shinjuku. My home."


	15. Shuichon: The Empire Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee. So much has happened it's hard to believe it's only been a couple of weeks. First, I defected to the Empire side to save my brother. Then I defected back._

_Masahiro and I tried to cover our tracks when he helped me escape, and we did a pretty good job, but they found out eventually. That was when Nasagi led the attack on the A.F. And then he activated some weird device…and sent us to our world. _My_ world._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Empire Life_

I stared out into the street, feeling my knees turn weak. Slowly, I turned back to face Iori and the others. "We're in West Shinjuku. My home."

Makoto immediately dashed past me. "It can't be." But as he checked out the streets, he muttered, "She's right." He passed a hand over his eyes. "We're in West Shinjuku. Our world."

Ai trembled. "Really?" And I could tell that she wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. But we couldn't.

"So this is Shinjuku," Shuichi said, almost absently. He peered over my shoulder, a hand on the wall beside me. I wasn't bothered by his close proximity, but apparently Iori was. "I've never been here before. Strange that I should visit it now, like this."

"First things first," Iori said, still eyeing Shuichi with distaste. Why was I happy that he was jealous? "We need to get showered, eat, and rest. Any of your houses near here?"

"Mine," I said. "My apartment complex."

We loaded into two taxis, with the explanation of our Digimon being toys; Drimogemon returned to his Child form, Kunemon, for simplicity purposes. He was also worn out, so that helped.

As the taxi drove, I lapsed into silence, closed my eyes. It was all too much at the moment. Memories drifted through my head…recent memories…all of which had been made during my stay at the Empire…

* * *

"This will be your room." The Helper, clothed in a bright red shirt, white sash, and earth-brown pants peered over her thin-rimmed glasses at me severely. "Any questions?" From the tone of her voice, it was clear that I shouldn't, or I'd be sorry.

I smiled as sweetly as I could. I was still feeling numb though, lost, so my smile was probably nice and vacant. All I could think of was _what am I doing here? _"No. None."

"Good." And the Helper sneered at me and Lopmon before she sauntered off, hips swaying to the same inaudible beat as her blonde hair. Her partner, a Palmon, stuck his tongue out at me before joining her.

Masahiro snorted. "You two have been here less than a day, and both of you are already hated."

I shrugged. "I can see why." I twisted the key the Helper had given me into the lock and yanked it back out. Opening the brass doorknob, I stepped in—and stared. If possible, my jaw was on the ground.

It was bigger than my bedroom at home. At least twice the size. A bed with snow-white comforters was pressed up against a closed window, a large oaken desk beside it. On the ground was a fluffy white carpet. There was a closet as well. And tons of free space.

I blinked, still in a stupor. "What is this?"

Masahiro followed me in and let out a low whistle. "Nice. Better than my room. Way better." Then, under his breath, he added, "I'm not surprised," so low I almost didn't catch it.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Masahiro coughed and looked away. "Nothing," he said, and became immersed in staring at the door, trailing one of his long, bony fingers along the golden doorknob.

Shrugging, I let it go and dropped onto the bed—and promptly sank. The bed was _soft_. I flailed my limbs helplessly. "What _is_ this?" I shouted again.

Masahiro burst out laughing. "You look ridiculous."

Somehow I managed to right myself and glared at him. "Do me a favor," I said. Masahiro looked at me innocently, mouth twitching at the corners. "Be quiet." Then I swung my legs over the bed and onto the floor. "I think I'll sleep here tonight instead…."

Lopmon hopped onto the bed and soon disappeared. "It's not so bad. How about this? I take the bed, and you take the floor."

"Don't blame me when you suffocate."

Lopmon gave me a small smile, but beneath it I saw sadness and despair and I cringed. I wasn't the only one affected by my decision. But it was the right one. Wasn't it? I stared at the floor. Not even the first day yet and I was having regrets.

"I wonder who assigned us this room, anyway," Lopmon said with false cheeriness. I knew he was only trying to get my spirits up.

Terriermon coughed. "That would be Nasagi."

I turned. "What?"

"That—would—be—Nasagi," repeated Terriermon. "Must I say it again?"

"Leave it, Terriermon," interrupted Masahiro. He was giving me a weird look. Throwing himself into a beanbag, he said, "It looks like you're settling in." When I stared uncomprehendingly, he corrected himself. "It looks like you're happy to be here."

I looked away and focused on the gray stone ceiling. The feelings of betrayal and the urge to cry came back to me. I thought I'd shoved them all away on the ride over. Guess not. Now they joined with the feelings of doubt and regret.

At last, I said, "If I'm going to do something, I might as well do it happily. No point in going around sulking." As I spoke, I took Rinchei's cap off my head and fiddled with it. Absentmindedly, I wondered if he would approve of my actions. Probably not; but he'd do the same thing in my place. I had no doubts about that.

Masahiro was still watching me. I scowled. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Just wondering if you're mental," he said. "One minute you're all cheerful and the next, you're all gloomy." He shook his head. "Honestly. Are all girls this way?"

"No," I said, staring moodily at the wall. "Just the ones who don't mind talking to you."

* * *

"Get up."

I grunted, swatted at empty air, and rolled further into the downy mattress.

"Shuichon, I'm counting to three. And then you'll be sorry."

"Good luck getting her up," Lopmon said. Where was he?

"Go away," I groaned, pulling covers over my head.

"One…two…" A long pause. A sigh. "Three."

Something grabbed my sheets and tugged. I tumbled out in a whirlwind of blankets. Unceremoniously, I was dumped on to the fluffy carpet, the strands tickling my nose. I sneezed, still groggy. "Uh…?"

Masahiro hovered over me. "Honestly, one would think that you'd be used to this by now."

I squinted blearily up at him. "How'd you get in here?"

Terriermon appeared in my line of vision. "You gave us the keys," he said impatiently. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Your match is today."

I stumbled to my feet. "What match?"

Masahiro sighed. "The one that determines if you remain an Apprentice or not. Honestly, Shuichon, you've been here for two weeks already and you _still_ can't catch on?"

"It's only been a week you liar," I muttered, and tripped into the closet where I pulled on the standard Apprentice uniform: a completely dull gray outfit. When I emerged, Masahiro was tapping his foot impatiently. "Don't I at least get breakfast?"

He groaned. "Nasagi would kill me if I didn't let you."

"You bet I would."

We all froze before slowly turning around. Nasagi stood, leaning against the doorway, looking irritable. Weird. He was a morning person, wasn't he? "Shuichon," he told me, "your match is at one. I suggest you get ready before then."

"Right," I said.

Nasagi ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly looked weary. "One last thing," he said, "before I go. Are you _sure_ you want to be a Scouter?" His face contorted as he spoke of the Scouter position. When he first asked me what I wanted to be, and I had told him I wanted to be a Scouter, his reaction nearly gave me a heart attack.

His face had turned a dark purple and his eyes had just about popped out. His rage—I guess—made him lose control. He had to get a new desk. _"Of all the professions in the Empire,"_ he'd screamed, _"why Scouter?"_

"_Because I don't want to be anything else_." Simple as that. Nasagi wasn't too happy but he let it go.

"I'm sure," I said. I didn't mention the fact that the reason why was because Scouters searched for information. And if I ever managed to make my way back to the A.F., well, they'd have some advantage over the Empire. Lopmon knew this and bobbed his head in agreement.

"We've chosen," he said firmly, "and we won't change our minds."

Nasagi shrugged. "Your choice."

In that instant, I saw something. The way he lifted his shoulders and dropped them…it looked exactly like the Masahiro did it. His fingers, too, were long and thin. They even had the same cheekbones.

For the past few days I'd noticed subtle similarities between the two: the way they talked, the way they ran, the same look in their eyes when they got angry…But now it was brought right before my face, mocking me. So obvious. Why hadn't I noticed it before?

Nasagi saw me staring. "What?" His eyes, the same shape and color as Masahiro's, stared defiantly back.

I looked away. "Nothing." Lopmon clambered on my shoulder; I brushed past Nasagi on my way out the door. He gave an odd jolt as my arm barely touched his. "I'm going to eat now."

Terriermon gave an indignant cry from behind me. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

I stabbed a fork into what Masahiro had told me was a hash brown and raised it up for inspection. Since the members of the Empire were all from different parts of the world, the food was too. "What is this?" I asked.

"A hash brown, like I said," Masahiro snapped. "Just stick it in your mouth and eat it. Haven't you ever been to McDonalds before? Or North America?"

"It isn't that bad." Lopmon chewed a bite slowly, rolling it around in his mouth. "Kind of like fries."

Reluctantly, I raised the forkful and placed it in my mouth. And held it there. From across the table—surprisingly enough, it was wood, not stone—Hákon sighed. "It won't kill you, Shuichon." I made a face and chewed quickly before swallowing. Hákon was still watching me with his ocean-blue eyes. "Was that so bad?"

"If I say yes, will you stop bugging me?" The Norwegian, although I appreciated his company and support, occasionally riled me with his polite and blunt ways. His twin, Kaia, was even more direct, but with less manners.

Hákon shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Then yes." I returned to eating my breakfast. True to what Lopmon had said, they hash browns weren't bad at all. There was also some fish, cooked in the way the people in West Africa made it.

I tentatively cut out a piece and held it up to the light. "Masahiro?"

He grunted, busy shoveling his face with latkes. He mumbled something intelligible, then took a swig of milk.

"Nasagi's your older brother, right?"

_PPBT._

With a mix between a snort and a gasp, Masahiro spat out his milk—into the face of an unsuspecting Jaromir Wysocki, who had just sat down opposite him.

"Hey," the Polish boy complained. "If you're going to be like that, then I'm leaving." He stood up in a rush and stalked off, wiping the liquid from his tanned face.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice one."

Masahiro was still choking. Terriermon slapped him on the back a few times. Finally Masahiro spluttered, "How…what…you…how… liar!"

I snorted. "Can't understand you."

He stared at me for a while as I picked at the fish. It didn't taste half bad. "Fine," Masahiro said at length. "He's my brother. How did you find out?"

I popped a piece of French bread into my mouth. "He acts like you." I swallowed and threw back a glass of lime-flavored water. "That means…that Riiko was his sister then, right?"

Masahiro sighed. "Of course it does, you fool." He stared absentmindedly at the table. "He's never forgiven me for her death." His finger traced invisible, intricate patterns along the grainy wood. "He loved her. More than me."

I had nothing to say.

* * *

"The fight will now commence," the announcer bellowed. I winced. He already had a microphone. Why was he yelling? "Apprentices Shuichon Lee and Lopmon versus Scouters Anwyn Parry and Elecmon."

Up on the huge screen flashed headshots of the four of us, bringing about a round of applause for Anwyn and Elecmon. They were, after all, one of more popular Scouters. Anwyn especially—with the girls.

He strolled out of the other side of the arena, his white-blond hair falling gracefully about his face, never in the way of his amber eyes, an easy grin on his face. Elecmon on the other hand, was spitting mad—literally.

I turned to Lopmon resignedly. "Let's just lose already."

He smiled slightly. "Let's not be pessimistic about this, Shuichon. We might win."

"Might, might not, what's the difference?"

And together, we strode out into the light, to whatever awaited us.

* * *

A kick in the stomach sent me flying. I skidded against the ground, turning the gritty sand red as blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth. I tried to right myself, but collapsed, vomiting on the ground.

Anwyn smirked. His easygoing nature was gone; in its place was a hardened fighter, skilled in battle and oblivious to chivalry. Not that I didn't mind. I would've hated it if he'd gone easy on me, even in the slightest bit.

I struggled to my feet before dropping to the ground again, my head and stomach pounding, churning. I gagged and threw up what little remained of my breakfast. There was no strength left in me to stand so I lay there.

"Shuichon," I heard Turuiemon's desperate cry from across the arena, "get up!"

But I didn't want to. What was the point? I'd only get pounded again. Might as well just lie here….

Blackness washed over my consciousness. Gone was the pain. Everything was peaceful. Until….

"Shuichon, get up!"

I stirred. That voice…._Rinchei…?_ No, it couldn't be….

"Shuichon, did you not hear me? Get up!"

There it was again. I wrenched my eyes open and struggled to a sitting position. My jaw dropped. "Rin-niichan?"

My dead brother stood impatiently in front of me, a bright glow about him. He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Who else? Santa Claus?"

"Rin-niichan!" I think I nearly squealed and moved to spring for him. But he sidestepped and I crashed into the ground. I turned and he glared at me. Even though I wasn't sure _what_ I had done, I still backed away nonetheless. "What?"

"What?" he shouted, waving his arms wildly. "_What?_ I'll tell you _what_: you're giving up!—although I'd rather you not be in the Empire, but I suppose it can't be helped."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Rinchei folded his arms. "Don't play that game, Shuichon," he said. "You're giving up. In the battle. Why?"

I hesitated, drawing my legs up around me. "Anwyn…he's too strong…."

Rinchei raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Is that the only reason?" he demanded. "You're afraid of a cocky fool? Is that _it_?" When I said nothing, he continued, "Do you see Lopmon giving up? Do you?"

Numbly, I shook my head. "But…."

"But nothing," Rinchei interrupted fiercely; then, as he stared down at my defeated form, his eyes softened and he gave me his trademark grin—right before we got into trouble. "Shuichon, let me ask you this, do you want to lose?"

"Of course not!" I retorted. "But—"

"So why are you giving up?"

I paused once more. "Because," I finally muttered. Rinchei gave an exasperated sigh and I burst out, "Because I don't want to get hurt anymore. I can't take it, knowing I'm going to lose and…and why should I keep on fighting?"

Rinchei crouched down in front of me and offered his hand, smile warm and comforting. Tears welled up in my eyes. I missed him, I missed him, I missed him…if only…if only he hadn't died….

"Shuichon," he said gently, "never give up. Because there's always hope. You just have to see it. Okay?"

I bit my lip, wiped away my tears, and nodded.

Rinchei's smile grew. "There's the Shuichon I know," he declared proudly. "Now stand up and fight."

I reached for his hand and the instant my fingertips touched the skin of his palm, everything around me vanished, and I found myself inside the arena once more. My eyes were still wet and as I moved to dry them off, something rang inside my head. _Make me proud, Shuichon._

Feeling rejuvenated, I pushed myself off the ground—and heard a collective gasp. Apparently, no one had expected me to rise. In all fairness, neither had I. But I didn't miss a beat.

I pulled out my D-Arc and a card. "Turuiemon!" I shouted, catching his eye. His face, already jubilant, lit up even more and nodded. "Card Slash!" I cried, yelling to the skies, hoping that somewhere, somehow, Rinchei would hear me. As the card whirled through the digivice, it turned as blue as the sapphire ocean. "Evolution!"

Turuiemon was swathed in a bright light. His form expanded, shooting upwards like a weed. "Antiramon!"

Anwyn scowled. "ShimaUnimon!" he shouted. A striped Unimon galloped in from battling Antiramon, firing off an attack for good measure. Anwyn's amber eyes glimmered dangerously. "Evolve!"

The fiery mane on ShimaUnimon's back billowed in an invisible breeze. The Digimon curled up into a ball, leaping into the air at the same time, glowing with enough intensity to blind someone. "ShimaUnimon evolve to…" ShimaUnimon roared. "Andromon!"

A lanky metal android took ShimaUnimon's place on the battlefield, ready for the kill. Andromon lowered into a crouch, gnarled mouth twisted up in a snarl. "You're dead, rabbit," he hissed.

"Try me," Antiramon snapped back.

Andromon held up a hand in response. The hand suddenly transformed into a blade and began to spin. "Spiral Sword!" the Digimon bellowed, firing off an electrical current.

"Treasure Axe!" Antiramon countered, shooting multiple pink blades in response.

It looked like my partner was going to be fine. So I faced Anwyn. "You ready?" I asked.

He sneered, then attacked.

I have to admit, he was fast. I was constantly defending; a leg below, an arm above, a fist coming in from the left….I barely got a hit in and got pounded occasionally. I was close to collapsing from exhaustion when I saw something that turned the tide of the battle.

My brother. Jenrya. Watching.

He was on the very top of the arena, looking down. But he was there. He was _real._ This wasn't my imagination. I couldn't see his face. But…there seemed to be an air about him that said he was disappointed. Why?

Maybe…if I managed to beat Anwyn…would he return back to normal…?

With that thought in mind I turned back to Anwyn and, using one of the oldest tricks of all, pretended I was injured and fell to the dusty ground, clutching my ankle. Even though his expression was hidden from my view, I could tell Anwyn was smirking. I resisted the urge to laugh. He never landed a blow on my ankle. Moron.

"I _knew_ you'd give up sooner or later," he sneered. Out of the top of my eyes, I could see his foot drawing back, about to kick. I didn't let him.

Rolling back, I jumped to my feet in time to see Anwyn's foot swing and connect with empty air. I saw his eyes go wide with surprise. His arms flailed helplessly in midair as he toppled backwards on to his back.

He leaped to his feet, only to get knocked down by my swinging fist. It struck him in the nose and his head cracked back. "_You_…." he hissed, latching on to my wrist and yanked me down with him.

In mid-tumble, he whirled around so that he was on top and drew back his arm. I pulled my own head back and smashed it into his before he could punch. We both hit the ground, groaning, holding our heads.

I had to hurry; I was running out of energy. As fast as I could, I stumbled to my feet, massaging my forehead, and charged. Anwyn saw me coming and threw up his arms in defense. I dropped to the ground and kicked him in the side. He gave a muffled shout and went over.

He righted himself and came for me. I hesitated for a moment, unsure, but then my eyes traveled over to where Jenrya was. His back was straighter; was he proud? So I gritted my teeth, and jumped over Anwyn's head, using his shoulders as a springboard.

Before Anwyn could turn around, my legs kicked his in the back. As he roared and fell, I twisted my legs around his waist and threw him to the side—to do it to his neck was too cruel. Anwyn skidded across the floor before throwing out a hand and stopping himself.

"I'll get you for that," he muttered, swaying on his knees. "Just you wait."

"Ashipatoravana!" Antiramon shouted from behind me.

I whipped around in time to see a pink tornado smack into Andromon and sent him flying, accompanied by dozens of pink crescents. As Andromon soared through the air, screaming protests, he quickly regressed back into Elecmon. And, right before my eyes, Elecmon crashed into Anwyn and they both fell over.

Antiramon strode over to my side and we waited. Anwyn gave a small twitch, but didn't get up, his eyes lolling into the back of his head. Elecmon didn't move either. Silence. I took a quick glance at Jenrya; his face betrayed no emotion, but I could almost see him smiling.

Then, just as quick as it had come, the smile vanished and the blankness returned. Without a word, Jenrya turned and left, Terriermon at his side, if a little slower than usual. I averted my eyes. Did it work? A little, I suppose….

Finally, the announcer's shocked voice: "S-Shuichon and…and Lopmon win," he said, amazement permeating every word. "They…are now…are now…" He broke off with a strangled sound; someone must've smacked his back. "Are now Scouters," he finished with a gasp.

No one spoke as Antiramon and I made our way out of the arena.

Then, just as we passed through the door, came the smattering of applause.

* * *

A shadow appeared in my doorway. I thrashed around in bed and attempted to sit up. Masahiro froze, his hand in midair. Terriermon snorted and slapped his hand on the pile of cards, slipping them on to his own pile.

"Congratulations," Nasagi said levelly. He stepped inside my room, dark brown eyes passing over Hákon, Wizarmon, Masahiro, and Terriermon. "Your victory is the talk of the Empire. Might I ask why you four are here?"

Masahiro swallowed audibly. "Um…celebration party?"

"Really?" Nasagi said mildly. But underneath I could hear the venom in his voice. "Then…why aren't the winners joining in the festivities?"

"Because we're tired," I snapped, indicating towards the sleeping Lopmon. "Go away."

"You shouldn't talk to the Empire leader like that," Evilmon warned, sticking his head in the doorway.

I scowled. "I don't need—no, I don't want your advice."

"Do you want your first mission or not?" Nasagi said, cutting in. He crossed over into the room, passed the others, and stopped by my bed. In his hand, held above me, was a folder.

I frowned up at it. "Already?"

"Yes, already," Nasagi said. Masahiro began signaling wildly from behind, pointing at himself and Terriermon. "Any preference as to which group you want to join—"

"Masahiro's," I blurted out.

Nasagi narrowed his eyes and he shot Masahiro a suspicious look over his shoulder. "You already have a group," he said to his brother.

Masahiro got to his feet and stood there defiantly. I nearly rolled my eyes. "No, I don't," Masahiro snapped. "Fion's off being—I don't know what, and Ryota and Stingmon are dead. Killed in battle, remember?" When the Empire leader said nothing, Masahiro continued, "You always _said_ I'd get another squad—but look! No team. You—"

"Alright, alright!" Nasagi shouted. I flinched. "Enough. You. Shuichon. You and Lopmon are in the same group as Masahiro and Terriermon." He whirled to face Hákon. "You and Wizarmon too. Your old group can manage without."

Hákon nodded silently, never one to contradict.

Nasagi turned back to me. "And you," he said, "your first mission is to retrieve the information on Rokuro."

* * *

Another week passed. Still no leads. And I still had no idea who we were looking for. I leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling of our group's meeting room. "Masahiro?" He grunted. "Who's Rokuro?"

"None of your business," he grumbled.

I was about to retort when Lopmon cut in. "If it's none of our business," the Digimon said placidly, "then why did your brother assign us the mission?"

Masahiro grumbled a bit more. Hákon answered instead. "Rokuro is…an informant," he said. "He states he is on no one's side, but it's clear that he favors the A.F. Oh, he'll send us some information occasionally, but for the most part, he helps out the A.F. We're trying to catch him."

I let my chair drop and asked, "Any luck yet?"

"Nope. Now shut up," Masahiro snapped as he flipped wildly through notes, pausing only to mark something on a map. "I'm _trying_ to locate his base."

I shrugged and let it pass. Absentmindedly, I wondered how Jenrya was doing….

As if he'd read my thoughts, Wizarmon spoke up. "Your brother is fine, Shuichon," he said in his slow voice. "Sadao has mentioned quite a few times that he seems different. But other than that…."

"Thanks," I said. I concentrated on the dim light in the center of the room. It would do no good to get hopeful again.

"Shuichon." Hákon again.

"What?"

"You should know," Hákon began, then paused.

"Spit it out, Hákon."

Hákon shared a glance with Masahiro before continuing. "Michiko and Floramon had a part in bringing you over here."

I frowned. What was he talking about? Then I remembered: Michiko and Chiyoko, the twins. Michiko overly confident and Chiyoko, blind and wary of the world, with an overprotective Ryuudamon as a partner. The battles we had with them drove us apart.

"What?"

Hákon twiddled his thumbs. "You see," he said, "Floramon can tamper with a person's mind, make them more irritable, so you're more liable to turn on your friends. Did you not notice that when you were with Chiyoko, no fights happened?"

I paused. Now that he mentioned it…. "Um…maybe…."

Hákon gave a brief nod. "That is because Michiko works for the Empire. She didn't at first," he added upon seeing my look. "But she fell for Sadao when he spared her at a battle, and has been passing information on to us since."

"And when Nasagi tried to recruit you," Masahiro cut in, "he went to Fion. He knew Fion would be able to convince Michiko to help out."

I shrugged. Fion—Sadao, both were interchangeable to me. I'd already been explained about his past. Didn't matter. Without warning, a thought occurred to me, and I snorted. "And what's _your_ reason, Hákon? Do you help us out because you like Ryuu?"

Lopmon shot me a look. Masahiro made a funny sound and spat out his water. He pounded the desk, shoulders shaking in pent-up laughter. Hákon looked thunderous; I was beginning to regret what I said.

"I help out," Hákon said evenly, "because I want to. Do you wish me to back out?"

I shook my head helplessly. "No, no, no…I was only kidding….Sorry."

Hákon considered my apology before turning back to studying sheets of paper. "No matter."

I returned to throwing my pencil into the air and catching it. I could almost imagine Jenrya watching me, warning that I was about to poke my eye out. I snatched the wooden tool out of the air and paused. Why was it that I never saw him around?

Terriermon suddenly hopped on to my desk. "Hey," he said. "Want to play?" He waved a deck of cards enticingly.

I could tell he was trying to distract me and I smiled. "Sure."

_How long is it going to be before I can rescue Jen-niichan…?_

* * *

"Masahiro?" I said one day.

He looked up. "What is it?" he asked when I didn't continue.

"Nasagi wasn't the first Empire leader, was he?" It was a stupid question, sure, but I didn't know what the right answer was. And it wasn't like there was anyone else I could ask.

He snorted. "No."

When he didn't continue, I prodded him on. "Well?"

Masahiro dropped his pencil with a sigh and shoved his work off to the side. He leaned back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head. "The first leader…a couple of years back, he took a whole bunch of Empire members and ran off. We haven't heard from him since."

I frowned. Was that it? Why wasn't able to find out any of that then? "Where did he go?" I asked.

Masahiro shrugged. "Something about getting more recruits, I guess. He might have failed though. Probably did. We haven't seen any spike in Empire members joining at all."

"Who did he take with him?"

Masahiro shot me an exasperated look. "Why are we so curious today?" When I didn't answer, he sighed again. "He took a few from every country, from what I heard. I don't know what that's about, don't ask me," he said quickly when I opened my mouth again.

I closed it again, thinking. When I didn't say anything else, Masahiro said, "_Now _can I get back to work? It's not like you're helping out any, anyway."

"Fine by me," I said and he pulled his mass of papers towards him again. "Thanks."

He shot me a wary look. "For doing the work or for telling you about the…first Empire leader guy?"

I shrugged. "Everything, I suppose."

"Oh," he said and turned hastily back to his scribbled notes. "Stupid." But for a moment, it looked like his face turned red. It could have been the light, of course.

* * *

Hákon burst into my room. I looked up at him in surprise. "What is it?" I asked.

"Friends…" he panted. "Down…bet with…Nasagi…" And he got so overworked that he began talking away in a foreign language while I stared. It was completely rare to see him like this.

"Calm down," Lopmon said, alarmed. Luckily, he still had his wits about him. "Sit. Breathe. What is it?"

After he'd managed to catch his breath, Hákon delivered the whole story. As soon as he finished, I hoisted Lopmon onto my shoulders and ran as fast as I could. I didn't even stop to think.

* * *

"Enough!" Masahiro yelled. "This isn't worth it. Just let them go. Let them talk to Shuichon, and then let them go."

I raised myself from my stance and shot Masahiro an inquiring glance, which he ignored. Naturally. But what was he doing?

Nasagi lifted a dark eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" His voice, light on the top, malice lacing every word below, made me flinch. And I wasn't even talking to him.

Masahiro hesitated. "If you do," he said, and his voice dropped to a whisper, full of regret, "then…I'll return to my original duties, and consider…being a Healer."

I stared at him. His original duties involved him walking around and passing notes. And he'd told me he was no good at being a doctor either. Even though neither were particularly bad, he always seemed so opposed to going back…

Nasagi looked resigned. "Go on," he said to me. "Talk. Gossip. I don't care. You have ten minutes."

My heart quickened, and I began to panic. What was I supposed to do? What would I say? To Ai, to Makoto, to Tomoki…to Iori?

I hesitated, then slowly turned towards my former teammates, all looking apprehensive. Against all odds, they had made their way to the Empire and made a deal without my knowledge: should they win a small tournaments, they would talk to me in an attempt to bring me back to the A.F. Should they lose… I gave myself a small shake. The only reason I knew was because Hákon had told me.

I exchanged a look with Turuiemon, and he joined me. Together, we trudged—actually, I scuffed my feet—over to the brass door. When I reached them, I couldn't meet anyone's eyes, so I studied the ceiling. "What?"

* * *

Shuichi caught up with me. "I know you were faking," he murmured into my ear. I figured he would. "When you do plan to get out of this rat hole?"

"I don't," I answered evenly. "I have to make sure Jen-niichan stays alive."

Shuichi was quiet for a few seconds, then began whispering a plan into my ear. I agreed and we changed our direction to Nasagi. "I need to return something to Michiko," I said. "Shuichi'll give it back to her."

Nasagi gave a brief nod. "Hurry up."

As we ran out of the room and up the stairs—my room was right at the left—Shuichi asked, "Why Michiko?"

"Because she's a traitor," I answered, inserted my key in the lock and threw open my door. Shuichi, stunned, followed a split second later. "Tell Ryuu. Now's not the time." I dug in my drawers and pulled out a pouch loaded with medicine. "Here."

Hákon and Wizarmon appeared in the doorway. "Leaving?"

"Tonight," I said. "No offense, but I can't stand this place anymore." I faced Shuichi. "Lopmon will go with you; he'll also instruct you on how to apply the medicine—be sure you use some on yourself."

He nodded. "And how will you get out?"

"Leave that to us," Hákon put in. "Wizarmon and I are fantastic at distractions. Masahiro and Terriermon will lead them out."

Shuichi began to head for the door. "How will you get word to him?"

"We'll take care of everything," Wizarmon assured him. "Now hurry up."

Lopmon leaped on to Shuichi's head. "Later, Shuichon."

I nodded. "See you."

* * *

"…chon. Shuichon!"

I jerked awake, fighting off the tendrils of sleep. Peering around blurrily, I muttered, "What?"

"We're here," Ai said, halfway out the taxi door.

I passed a hand over my eyes. "Oh. Right." Everything had seemed so long ago…I gave myself a little shake and stepped out of the cab. Outside on the street, everyone gathered; it was a gloomy mood.

At my apartment complex we all crowded into the elevator, ignoring strange looks, and rode up to my floor. At the door, I inserted the key, and twisted the knob. Familiar smells washed over me. I'd missed this place….

I went in first and removed my shoes. Everyone else followed suit and I arranged them into neat lines. My mom wouldn't stand for messiness if she came home. Feelings of being home washed over me and for a moment I was overcome. I stood there, gripping the edge of the sofa.

"Shuichon?" Iori asked.

I looked up.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine," I said and took a deep breath. It was time to pull myself together.


	16. Shuichon: The Flight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee. The past three weeks, I've been living in the Empire, in order to save my brother. And now I'm back. Back to the A.F., back to my original standing, back with my friends. And I haven't regretted my return yet—except when I think about Jen-niichan. But Masahiro, Terriermon, Hákon, and Wizarmon all swore that they'd protect him._

_Thanks to a recent turn of events, we're back in the real world now…_

_And now…what do we do now?_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Flight_

For a few minutes, we all stood around awkwardly in the living room. Then I cleared my throat. "I guess we should…just clean up first," I said, glancing around at all of us. We were all covered with who-knows-what.

Tomoki looked down at himself. "That would probably be a good idea," he agreed.

"We have two bathrooms," I said, pointing. "Go take a bath or shower or something. We all need one. Put your dirty clothes outside, and I'll wash them."

"Um." Shuichi coughed slightly. "What do we wear _after_ we finish washing?" Ai gave a little squeak, glanced at Tomoki out of the corner of her eye and both colored furiously. I did _not_ want to know what went through her head.

"I'll find you clothes," I snapped, fighting back the blush on my cheeks. "Don't worry about it." And I walked away, attempting to push away the thoughts in my mind.

_Yuck. Thanks Shuichi. _

* * *

Finally everyone was showered and back into their regular clothes. While Ai and Makoto were in the bathrooms, Shuichi and I had left to buy extra clothes. For some reason, Iori hadn't seemed too happy about it, but he agreed with the fact that we knew our world best.

As we sat around, Ai and Shuichi packed the extra clothes into the bags we had gotten as well as some I'd found around the house.

"Now what?" Makoto said, sipping from a mug of cocoa. He made a face as he swallowed. "Too hot," he explained to Ai, and then faced Iori and Armadimon once more. "Any ideas?"

Iori shook his head and plopped down beside me, a bottle of water in his hand. My heart started picking up speed and I frowned. What was going on? Iori turned to me. "What do you think?"

My face began to feel warm and I stood up, my heart pounding. Why was this happening? "I don't know," I said aloud and went to the refrigerator for a glass of milk. Maybe that would calm me down.

The phone rang just as I took the glass out of the cabinet. I jumped, the glass sliding through my grasp. Shuichi caught it in time and eyed me oddly. I gave a sheepish grin before grabbing hold of the phone.

"Hello?"

Silence.

My eyebrows scrunched together. I shook the phone before returning it to my ear. "Hello?"

Still nothing.

Beginning to scowl, I snapped, "Look, if no one answers in the next ten seconds, I'm going to hang up." I waited. Still quiet. "One…two…"

"_SHUICHON?_" a voice screamed, filled with pent-up excitement, right in my ear.

I yelped, yanking the phone away. Ignoring the looks everyone else was giving me—especially Alaois; he was twirling his finger right beside his head—I spoke into the receiver. "What?"

"Shuichon, is that you?" The voice, breathless, but not as loud as before, rang through my head.

_I know you…_

"Jaari-neechan?" I spluttered.

"SHUICHON!" she shrieked again and I jerked the phone away. "IT IS YOU!"

Slowly, hesitantly, I irritably returned the phone to my ear and warned, "Jaari-neechan, if you don't stop yelling, I'm going to hang up on you."

"Sorry," my older sister squeaked. "It's just that…you wouldn't _believe_ the shock I went through when I came home and found you missing." Her voice became less excited, more grumpy. "Speaking of which—Shuichon Lee, _where have you been?_"

I gulped. "Um…another world?"

"Don't give me _that_. Where?"

I groaned. "Iori's—I mean a different world. Honestly, Jaari-neechan. You know that TV show Jen-niichan and I used to watch?" Nothing but silence greeted me, so I assumed that was a yes. "We went _there_."

"You're…kidding, right?" Jaarin's tone was disbelieving; she was probably wondering if I had gone crazy. A gusty sigh came from the other end. "No—on second thought, I think you're telling the truth." Before I could ask why, she continued, "So many things have happened ever since Jen found Terriermon." She laughed softly as I bit my tongue. "Guess I've learned to expect the impossible."

Then, when I'd just opened my mouth to say something, she asked abruptly, "Are you staying?"

"Staying…where?" I was stalling for time and she knew it.

"…you…have to leave, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about," Jaarin said, but I could still hear her sad smile. "Get out there and save your brother." Then her voice became brusque: "But if _either one of you_—this includes Lopmon and Terriermon too—die, I'll be _sure_ to haunt you in the afterlife. Got it?"

I grinned. "Got it."

"Good. I'll tell Mom and Dad. And wipe that dumb smile off your face, Shuichon." And with that, she hung up. After a second of hesitation, I followed suit. The others watched me.

"Who was that?" Iori asked.

I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. "My older sister."

Shuichi knew how I felt. "Any ideas on what we're going to do yet?" Again, he seemed oblivious to Iori's glare at how close we were standing.

"I got one," Alaois said. He stood up and stretched. We all waited. And waited.

"Are you going to tell us?" Tailmon finally snapped.

"Yeah, I guess." Alaois paused. "How much money do you have?"

Suspicious, I prodded for more information. "Why?"

"Because," Alaois answered simply. "We're going to Ireland. My homeland."

* * *

"CapeClearIsland," I read aloud in English, studying a brochure Alaois had passed out to the rest of us non-Irish. I squinted, studying the pictures. The words were written in Gaelic; I couldn't understand a word it said. The photographs, on the other hand, were beautiful.

"Where will we be going?" Lopmon eyed Makoto's brochure with interest as the latter flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures but not the words.

"Gleann Iarthach," Alaois replied. His eyes darted to the marquee above the receiving station. "We can board now."

As one, we all stood up—and simultaneously groaned. Our Digimon partners had taken residence outside of the bags we'd gotten. They hung there limply, goofy smiles laced across their faces, every bit a regular plushie. "Let's just go." Shuichi grunted, shifting his straps. "I feel like an idiot."

"You look like one too," Romainu chirped, grinning widely at him. Shuichi glared half-heartedly at her. "By the way, how did you get these free tickets?" She waved her own around in the air.

Shuichi shrugged. "Simple," he said. "The manager of this airport owes me a favor. I saved his daughter once from a rogue Digimon. He was more than happy to oblige." So saying, he strolled up to the counter.

We trailed behind him. Without any money, we were unable to secure a flight before Shuichi remembered that he knew someone who could get tickets for him. While he began calling, the rest of us finished packing: all of us had a backpack each, stuffed to the max, filled with clothes and supplies.

One by one, we trickled into the plane and sat ourselves down. Iori and I were in row with Armadimon and Lopmon hiding below. Shuichi, Makoto, and an older woman sat across from us, the woman chatting up a storm with Shuichi, who looked extremely uncomfortable and regretful that he'd chosen the middle seat. Makoto and Dracomon—underneath Shuichi's seat—were both snickering as quietly as they could.

Behind us were Tomoki and Ai, although Makoto had at first objected hotly to them sitting together. He then agreed afterwards, on the condition that Impmon stay with them. The purple-skinned Digimon wasn't too happy with chaperoning, but consented after a bit of Makoto's cajoling.

Across the aisle from Tomoki, Ai, and Impmon were Romainu, Alaois, Salamon, and Kunemon. Romainu and Alaois were already arguing—something about who got the aisle seat—and the elderly man sitting beside Romainu didn't look too happy as she snapped, "But it's closer to the bathroom!"

"Why else do you think I want it?" Alaois retorted, green eyes narrowed.

"Shut up," Salamon muttered darkly, but no one heard her except me.

Finally, after the two had bickered for at least five minutes, a stewardess leaned into their row and politely asked them to stop. It was then that the elderly man requested—actually, he more or less begged—a change in seats, and the stewardess agreed. The senior citizen happily toddled out and into a different row, way in the front.

I relaxed, but it wasn't over yet. Alaois and Romainu then began to bicker about who got the middle seat, because that person would get the window seat as well.

"I was here first!" Romainu hissed.

"I thought you wanted the aisle seat!" Alaois shouted. "You know, so you can use the bathroom better?"

"You know what? I think I'll hold it in."

"Liar!"

"First come first serve!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Enough!" Shuichi exclaimed, flinging his head over his headrest. "Flip a coin." He held up one. "Heads or tails?" he asked, looking at Romainu.

"Heads," she promptly answered.

Shuichi tossed the coin into the air and caught it halfway—much to the admiration of the women next to him; again, Dracomon and Makoto held back their laughter—and smacked it on to the back of his hand. "Heads," he announced. "Romainu, which seat do you want?"

"The middle one," she said. Then she stuck her tongue out at Alaois. "Ha!"

"That isn't fair!" Alaois cried. "She must've cheated somehow—you two are related…." His voice died away as Shuichi glared at him, a glare even Ryuu would be envious of. "On second thought, never mind."

"Good." Shuichi returned to his seat just as the boarding instructions came on.

I snorted and turned to Iori. "I'll never get tired of them."

He laughed.

* * *

I picked at the food, my stomach too full, head full of unsettled mattes. "Iori?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded to show that he was listening as he sipped a cup of water.

"Do you…know where all your friends are?"

He set the now-empty cup down. "No. Well, actually, I know where Takeru and Patamon are." He winced slightly as he spoke. "Why?"

I set my fork down. "Because I do."

"Where?" In his eagerness, he leaned closer, and his hands gripped my right armrest tightly. I inched away, unused to such close proximity with anyone. He noticed. "Oh. Sorry," he said, and hurriedly backed away.

I swore I heard Armadimon snicker because right afterwards, there was a _smack_ and Armadimon complained, "Ow, dagya!"

I ignored the sounds. "You won't like it."

"Just tell me."

I looked away. "They're the Hunters. Every last one of them. Well…most…."

_Crunch_.

I whipped back around. Iori had had his plastic cup in hand; it was now crumpled and broken. His hair hung in front of this eyes, making it impossible to read his expression. "Sorry. Please continue," he said quietly.

I took a deep breath. "When your friends first appeared…they refused to submit to the first Empire leader's orders. There was a big fight. Some died."

Iori's voice, barely audible: "Who?"

"Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Miyako Inoue, and Hawkmon." I concentrated on the seat in front of me. "Ken and Hawkmon died protecting Miyako. Miyako and Wormmon refused to leave their bodies out in the open."

"Any more?" Now it was just a whisper, hoarse with emotion.

"Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon," I said slowly. "Both refused to submit to orders and were killed. They were stubborn to the last second. They weren't affected by the brainwash and tried to help the others."

"I see." He didn't speak.

"Iori…." Armadimon ventured out from the seat underneath Iori's. "At least they went out fighting, dagya."

"Right," Iori said, and managed a small, sad smile. It broke my heart. "Anything else, Shuichon?"

"…all of…my friends are Hunters too," I admitted slowly, unwilling to say what Masahiro had told me in private. "Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon were deemed worthless and killed. By Takato Matsuda and Guilmon. The worse part was…Takato and Guilmon were brainwashed. Kenta and MarineAngemon weren't."

Against my will, tears slid out of my eyes. "Masahiro didn't give me the exact details, but he said Kenta and MarineAngemon tried to get through to Takao and Guilmon to the end." My shoulders shook. "There's more."

Iori—who had stiffened at Masahiro's name—was watching me worriedly. "Are you sure?" he asked gently. "You don't have to say anymore."

Hurriedly, I wiped away my tears. "No—I'm fine. The rest…concerns Tomoki and his friends. I've already told him."

"What is it?"

"His friends are Hunters too."

Iori froze. "You're not serious?"

"I am. I've seen them. All are alive though." I hesitated. "Someone called Shinya is being held captive in case…Takuya, I think, ever breaks free of control."

"I see."

We lapsed into silence. I struggled not to cry, and Iori gazed out the window at the sprawling clouds, colored with the setting sun. After what seemed like eternity, he placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Get to sleep," he murmured against my hair. "We can't be tired when we get to…whatever the place is. I can't pronounce it."

I laughed slightly, but I was still tense, my face flushed. My eyes darted around the dimming cabin. The woman was leaning against Shuichi, who looked extremely disgruntled. Makoto's eyes were closed, but he was snickering behind his hand. Although I couldn't see him, I was pretty sure Dracomon was chuckling as well.

Behind them, Romainu's feet were propped against the closed window. Salamon slept underneath her partner's legs, curled into a tight ball. Romainu's head was on a pillow situated on an armrest. Alaois's head was there as well, barely touching hers. Kunemon was nowhere in sight.

And even though I couldn't see, I was pretty sure Ai and Tomoki were cuddled up as well. Suddenly I felt weary. Allowing my eyes to close, I relaxed into Iori's grasp, buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling the musky pine forest scent about him, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Shuichon, wake up."

Someone shook me gently, completely unlike the rough back-and-forth shaking Masahiro had felt obliged to do every morning. I stirred, blinking rapidly.

Iori let go of me. "We're nearing CapeClearIsland," he said. "You'd better get ready."

I stayed slumped in my seat. I'd been on planes far too often. "How long until we land?"

"Forty-five minutes."

Finally, the plane landed. After a series of bumps, a long drive, we were finally allowed to stand. I got up and stretched, nearly knocking Iori's head. I grinned cheekily at him, and placed my hat on, tipping it slightly; he rolled his eyes in return.

I glanced over to see how the rest fared. Makoto was busy arguing with Alaois—who apparently had been kicking his seat the entire ride—and the older lady next to Shuichi was in the aisle, chatting away once more. As I watched, she leaned over and pecked Shuichi on the cheek and sashayed away happily.

I let out a burst of laughter and Shuichi glared at me. Behind me Iori masked a chortle with a cough and busied himself. Shuichi, shooting a look at Dracomon who was giggling like mad on his bag, turned back to me and asked, "Do you have a tissue?"

I fished out one and handed it to him. Grimacing, he scrubbed at the spot where he'd been kissed. I tried not to laugh. "How old is she, anyway?"

Shuichi didn't look like he was ready to forgive me yet. Then he mumbled, "Seventeen."

"Not that old then," I said cheerily. "Did you get her number?"

The rest of my friends exploded into laughter. Luckily, we were at the back of the plane, and most of the passengers were gone. Those who hadn't eyed us all oddly before hurrying off the plane, eager to get away.

Shuichi gritted his teeth and pulled out a slip of paper. We all became silent.

Iori turned back around from packing to see what we were looking at and stared in astonishment. "You _did_ get it?"

"When are you going to call her?" Alaois whispered, and that set us off again.

It was our turn to leave and, shaking with laughter, we struggled off. The Digimon fared the worst; stuffed animals weren't supposed to laugh, so they had to bite their tongues and keep a straight, blank face.

Once we were out of the airport and found an alleyway to talk, however, they couldn't contain it any longer. Shuichi kept a grim, stoic face until everyone had their laugh. "Are you done yet?" he asked, and I could tell he was getting mad, so I backed off.

"Yeah, we're done," I said before turning to stare at Alaois. "Now what?"

He blinked innocently. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why'd you bring us here?" Tomoki leaned against a wall, hands shoved in his pockets. "To…whatever-this-place-is-called."

"This is Fion's hometown," Alaois explained. "I should know," he added at our disbelieving looks. "I was his neighbor."

We all gaped at him. "_You_ were his neighbor?" Shuichi said incredulously. "He talked about you. Said you were annoying, unintelligent, and liked to bother people."

Alaois shrugged. "Well, most of that is true. But we're here because I want to ask his brother something."

We made a move to leave, but someone's stomach interrupted us. It was either mine or Makoto's; we were both pretty hungry, and standing right next to each other. We both gave a sheepish grin.

"Can we eat first?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay, Alaois?" Makoto asked warily as we made our way to the big table in the back. "I mean, we could pay you back…."

Alaois snorted. "And do you have any euros? I don't think so. And besides," he added, "Japanese money is no good to me."

"But still," Romainu said, coming up from Alaois's other side, "that's no reason to take your money out of your savings account!"

Alaois, incensed, banged his tray down at our table. "Do you want to eat or not?" he yelled, earning us weird looks from the people around us. They hurriedly stood up and scurried away, most likely to tables in the front of the restaurant.

We stopped questioning him. "Thanks," I muttered, sliding in to my seat. The others quickly followed suit. I was sandwiched between the wall and Shuichi; Romainu and Alaois were to his left. Iori sat across from me—I tried not to look at him for some reason—with Makoto, Tomoki, and Ai to his right. The Digimon were huddled underneath the table, the red-and-white checkered tablecloth obscuring them from view.

We were at McDonalds. Before going there, Alaois had stopped at a bank and withdrew an amount of money that I no longer remembered. But judging by the look on Shuichi's face—how he knew how much each euro was worth in yen I'll never know—it was a lot.

Alaois began to attack his burger angrily, not speaking to any of us. None of us knew what to do. I absentmindedly chewed on a piece of my cheeseburger's bun. Romainu broke the silence. "Hey Alaois?"

He grunted.

"Thanks. You know, for bringing us here. And paying for the meal."

Another grunt.

"I won't try to pay you back."

Alaois shot her an incredulous look.

"That is, if you don't want me to." A slight shake of the head. "But I'll make that thing you like so much—isn't it called Stobhach Gaelach?—if that's alright."

Alaois actually talked. "You will?"

Romainu shrugged. "If I can manage it."

We all tried not to roll our eyes. Romainu was a fantastic cook. With just a recipe, she could made just about _anything_. "So, are we good?" she asked.

Alaois grinned. "Yeah. We are."

The stormy cloud went away. We all settled down, chatting and laughing, occasionally slipping a bit of food under the table when we thought no other customer was watching. The only thing was, we didn't know _which_ Digimon we were handing food to.

Impmon signified the point with a loud belch, followed by cries of outrage.

"Shuichon! Stop giving him food!"

"You too Shuichi!"

"We haven't eaten_anything_."

"Kunemon, you sit on Impmon, dagya. Then he can't get anything, dagya."

"But then _I_ won't be able to eat anything!"

"Sometimes we must sacrifice our own need for the good of all, dagya."

"Then why don't _you_ do it?"

Unable to take it anymore—fearing that any passing human would stop and listen, for none of our mouths were moving—I backed up my chair, stuck my head underneath the cloth, and hissed, "Shut. Up. Now."

They all looked at me innocently, with the exception of Impmon. He was moaning and rubbing his bloated stomach. I handed a box of Chicken Nuggets and a large pack of fries over. "Have fun."

And I pulled myself back out.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I turned around. A woman clutching her daughter's hand tightly was staring at me. Her eyes were frightened and her expression was one of contempt. She quickly spoke to her kid, and I was pretty sure the mother was warning her child to stay away from me.

Shrugging it off, I turned back to my meal.

Alaois scraped back his chair and went over to the lady. He spoke urgently. Presently he returned, picking up his burger as if nothing had happened.

"What was that about?" Tomoki asked.

"The lady thought Shuichon was a witch who converses with demons," Alaois said matter-of-factly. "I told her we had a dog under our table and to not tell the owner." He tore off a huge chunk of meat.

"Lovely," I said.

Iori grinned. "Isn't it, though?"

* * *

We all waddled out of the fast-food restaurant, having eaten to bursting, as Alaois hailed two cabs. He, Makoto, Tomoki, and Ai piled into one; Shuichi, Iori, Romainu and I struggled in to the other.

As soon as we were in, Shuichi rattled off an address in a flawless jumble of Irish words, the same dialect Alaois spoke in. We all stared at him from the backseat. "You speak Irish?" I asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "Three dialects. Why?"

"How come you never told us?" Romainu demanded.

Shuichi shrugged. "Because I'm not fluent."

"In the other dialects?"

"No. In the Munster, Ulster, and Connacht dialects."

I exchanged glances with Iori and Romainu before letting it go, not understanding a word out of Shuichi's mouth. I stared out at the rolling scenery for the rest of the ride, counting clouds to help pass the time. It was a long ride, and there was nothing to kill the boredom. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat after what seemed to be half a day.

_Hic_.

I mentally cursed myself. Jen had always warned me not to stuff my face, even when I was hungry. _Hic_. And salty foods did not go with milkshakes too well either._Hic_. Why didn't I listen to him? _Hic_.

I tried holding my breath, pinching my nose, doing both at the same time. Nothing worked.

_Hic_.

"So…" Romainu drawled, grinning cheerily at me. "The hiccups, huh?"

I scowled at her. "Oh—_hic_—be qu—_hic_—iet." And to punctuate my point, I hiccupped again.

From the front of the car, Shuichi snickered. I glared at his back, but he didn't notice._Hic_.

"I think they're cute," Iori said quietly.

_Hic_.

_What?_

He thought they were _cute?_

"You do?" Romainu looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." Iori shrugged, like it was no big deal. His gaze swept to meet mine and I, blushing madly, turned to stare out the window once more, suddenly unable to breathe. _Hic_.

What was wrong with me?

_Hic_.

Why was I acting this way? Was I sick?

_Hic_.

We pulled up on a rocky street, paved with cobblestones. There was only one house on the street. Shuichi paid the driver and we got out. I was still hiccupping, to Alaois's and Makoto's great amusement.

_Hic_.

Ai was peering up and down the street. "I thought you said you were this guy's neighbor?"

"I did," Alaois said.

"Then why is there only one house?"

"He moved," Alaois said, marching up to the door. "Did I not tell you?"

"How do you know his address?" Ai shouted after him.

But Alaois didn't hear her; he'd already begun beating on the door.

"What is he doing, dagya?" Armadimon frowned. "If he wants to break in, he should ask us, dagya."

_Hic_.

"Would you stop?" Impmon screamed. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Like I—_hic_—can," I grumbled. "Just—_hic_—bear it—_hic_—for a while—_hic_—until they—_hic_—go—_hic_—away."

"As if," Impmon muttered, crossing his arms and glowering at the door Alaois was smacking his fist against, looking as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Romainu was yelling at him to stop and Makoto was shouting at both of them to quiet down. All in all, it was a big ruckus. And to top it all off, it seemed as if the door was about to break into pieces.

_Hic_.

At that moment, the door swung open, and a figure emerged, shrieking words I didn't understand.

I stared. The figure was Fion.

No wait.

I looked closer. It only _looked _like Fion; they had the same hair and eye color, but where Fion was slim, this guy was broad. He was the brother Alaois had been talking about then.

_Hic_.

Stupid hiccups.


	17. Shuichi: The Past Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichi Wada. I'm currently fifteen years old. I'd like to say that my life is full of normal teenage stuff, but it isn't. A couple of years ago, there were reports of a monster-type creature called the D-Reaper attacking the Earth. Then a group of children from __West Shinjuku__ appeared and defeated it._

_Then that went and set off a whole chain of events that I won't go into much detail about. For one thing, it'd take far too long. _

_Right now, we're here for something, although I don't know _what_. Sometimes I wish Alaois would be clearer on his thoughts…._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:_**_  
The Past Memories_

A figure threw open the door and began shrieking, "Stop that! _I've had it!_ STOP IT ALREADY!" repeatedly, peppering the words with obscenities I was sorry to understand. I rolled my eyes. I'd met this type of person before; he'd calm down eventually. Once he'd had his fair share of yelling, anyway.

Beside me, Shuichon hiccupped, as she had been for the past twenty minutes or so, and mumbled, "Fion…?" She squinted her eyes, as if she wasn't sure.

Fion. The very name brought back unpleasant memories. No, that was a lie. But it brought back _one_ bad incident. And I had been dead set on revenge ever since then. The key word being _had_. If we hadn't had that battle in the Empire base, if AeroV-Dramon hadn't sent Coredramon and me down that abyss, I'd still have the same mind set.

That battle changed my views, and brought about a revelation I'd originally thought I'd never think. More than I thought a battle could _ever_ do….

Suddenly the battle was happening once more, Coredramon in AeroV-Dramon's tight grasp. "V-Breath Arrow!" AeroV-Dramon bellowed.

_No._

Time seemed to stop.

Flames rolled over me, licking my exposed skin and charring my clothes to crisp. Beneath me, Coredramon screamed silently, never one to voice his emotions. A burning smell arose. Why didn't AeroV-Dramon stop? No, why didn't Fion _make_ him stop?

Then it was over.

And we were falling, falling….

My mind rode on the brink of consciousness. Was it all going to end here? Was I never going to avenge Haruka?

Then: "Shu-niichan!"

Blearily, I tried to focus. _Haruka…?_

Her face swam into my mind, grinning as she used to. That wide…impish grin that I hated and loved at the same time….

_I'm sorry, Haruka…_

My eyes closed and I plummeted.

* * *

"Shu-niichan!"

I was ten once more, nearly eleven, playfully holding Haruka's toy doll high in the air, way out of her reach. "You'll have to grow taller if you want it back," I told her, smirking.

Haruka quit attempting and her heels hit the ground. She pouted, her wide brown eyes pleading with me. "You're mean, Shu-niichan," she sniffed. "I don't like you anymore!" She stared at me expectantly, as if that would win me over.

I grinned. "Nope. Sorry."

Her eyes narrowed. "_Shu-niichan_!"

Now she was _really_ frustrated. Haruka stomped her foot on the ground repeatedly, her wild black hair swinging back and forth. "Give it back!" she screamed and attempted to tackle me.

"Nice try." I was considering giving the plushie back when it suddenly disappeared from my fingertips. "Wha…?"

Masahiro raced past me, clutching Haruka's doll tightly. "Run, Haruka!" he shouted. "The foul beast is persistent!"

Haruka giggled madly and ran after Masahiro. "Haha Shu-niichan," she taunted.

I didn't even bother giving chase. "Watch out for the…." I began, then stopped as Masahiro, too busy looking over his shoulder and seeing if I would come after them, banged into a lamppost. "Never mind."

"Ow," Masahiro wailed, clutching his cut forehead and collapsing to the ground, dropping the toy. "Oh…look…I'm bleeding…." The realization seemed to hit him, and he screamed. "AGH!"

"Masahiro!" Haruka yelped, rushing over to him.

Sighing, I turned back to the park where everyone else was swinging, laughing, oblivious to the world. "Hey Nasagi," I yelled. "Your brother's bleeding."

"He's _WHAT?_!" Nasagi leaped off his swing and dashed past me so fast he was a blur to my eyes, nearly knocking me over in the process. Riiko was close behind, her amber eyes wide with worry. Fion followed them calmly, stopping at the park gate where I was and leaned against the metal bars.

"Pretty interesting, don't you think?" he asked, inclining his head towards the scene at the lamppost. Nasagi was alternating between panicking and scolding, attempting to stem the flow of blood while whacking his brother for not being more careful.

I couldn't help but smile. Riiko was now trying to calm Haruka down, who was so distressed she was running in circles, her toy doll forgotten, shrieking to the skies that Masahiro was injured because of her.

"Yeah. It is."

"Hey, you idiots!" Nasagi screamed over at us. "Can you _not _see that my brother's bleeding? Do something useful already!"

* * *

_Why did you have to go…?_

* * *

"Shuichi, come downstairs."

Rearranging my five-year-old face into a pout, I ambled downstairs. "'kaa-san," I complained, "do I have…to…" I stopped. In the doorway were two boys and a baby. Suddenly my knees when weak. Back in South Kyoto, I had not gotten along well with others on account of being shy; here in North Kyoto, I was pretty sure the same thing would happen.

"These are our next door neighbors," my mother said. She pushed two-year-old Haruka into my arms. "Get along, won't you?" And she and the three kids' mother gossiped happily away into the next room.

I studied the older of the two boys. He was gangly for his age, and his features were sharp. His dark hair was shaggy and his skin was slightly pale, as if he didn't get enough sun. His arms were wrapped around a baby girl, with wispy brown hair and amber eyes.

The younger boy was short, with dark blue hair and brown eyes; he looked about my age. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he seemed intent on staring at our aquarium.

For a long time, no one said a word.

Finally, Haruka broke the silence with a baby burp. Then she squealed and clapped her hands together. And if that wasn't enough, she reached up and tugged on my hair.

"Ow," I complained. "Let go already."

But she was adamant and continued to pull, gurgling happily.

The older boy looked like he was about to burst out laughing. The younger one's expression was solemn as he stepped up and gently unwrapped Haruka's fingers. "What's her name?" he asked, still holding on to her hand.

"Haruka."

The older boy chose then to speak, if a bit slow: "Pretty name." After a bit of hesitation, he added, "This is Riiko and I'm Nasagi."

The younger boy smiled. "I'm Masahiro," he said.

I swallowed. "Shuichi. Shuichi Wada."

And that was the start of our friendship.

* * *

_Do you…still remember the times we shared?_

* * *

"We're going on a picnic!" Nasagi announced, barging through our door right in the middle of our breakfast. At twelve years old, he was still as overbearing as ever, with a quick, easy grin and a loud personality. And half the girls in his grade were head-over-heels in love.

My chopsticks, clutching a bunch of eggs, were halfway to my mouth. I set them down and eyed Nasagi warily. "We are?"

Nasagi threw himself down in the chair next to me. "Yes. So pack up."

"But I don't want to," I protested, then gave an indignant shout as he began to eat my eggs. "Hey! Stop that!"

Nasagi stopped mid-grab. "Well if you eat it, you'll just end up fat," he said. "Besides, I don't think you give the proper amount of appreciation for eggs and I do. Therefore, I deserve some."

"That doesn't even make _sense_," I started to complain when Nasagi flicked his hand at me. I grudgingly let it go. That stupid flick of his was supposed to mean that he was joking. It looked more like a hair toss without tossing hair to me.

"Where's Riiko?" I grumbled, attacking my eggs.

"Making our lunch," Nasagi said. "Are those rolls?" He snagged a few and chomped on them, ignoring my objections. "Your mom's a pretty good cook. Better than mine at least." He faked gag. "Everything tastes like cat dung."

"You would know," I mumbled.

Actually, Nasagi's mother wasn't too shabby. She just had a tendency to burn things.

Masahiro rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Haruka, who asked, "You were serious?"

Nasagi glanced at her. "About what?"

"The picnic."

"Why else would I say it?"

Having no answer, Haruka and I returned to our meal. We knew it was useless to argue. We were going, no matter what we wanted. Nasagi just had that sort of effect on you.

Several minutes later, Riiko interrupted our meal and we were off. We boarded the bus and sat in the back, scaring off a bunch of elderly folks with our out-of-control talking. They looked relieved when we got off.

"Nice place, don't you think?" Nasagi grinned and spun around in a circle. I was surprised he didn't fall over.

"Sure, sure," Riiko said with more patience than one would expect in a nine-year-old. "Help me unpack, why don't you?"

Since it seemed Nasagi had no intention of stopping, I knelt down and brought out containers full of food on to the spread tablecloth. Masahiro and Haruka were content to sprawl on the ground and stare at the clouds and not help.

When we were finished, they joined us, Nasagi swaggering slightly. I raised an eyebrow. "You're going to puke, aren't you?"

"No way," Nasagi laughed, still green in the face. "I'm—" His eyes bulged; he clapped a hand over his mouth, and dashed behind a tree. Retching sounds commenced as we played with stalks of grass. Presently he returned, looking much better.

"Itadakimasu," we chanted, then dug in. Nasagi still looked a little dizzy. He gave no indication though and asked, "Pass me an egg roll, won't you?"

Haruka handed the plate to him. "You know, you shouldn't have spun like that."

Nasagi shrugged. "Oh well." We were silent for a while, munching on our lunch. Then Nasagi said, "We're getting a transfer student in the house next to us. The mom kept talking about it. Wouldn't stop. Thinks it's brilliant that he's living with her family. He's from Ireland." He swallowed some flavored water. "Name's Fion or something."

"When's he coming?" I asked, shoveling my mouth full of fried rice. Riiko was an excellent cook.

"How old is he?" Haruka put in, dabbing her mouth with a napkin, always neat and dainty. I stole her chicken and she glared at me.

"Sometime this week," Masahiro answered. "He's twelve, same as my brother. He'll be in the same class as you, Shuichi."

I frowned. "Why…?"

"While he does know Japanese, he's not completely fluent in it," Riiko explained. "And the principal thinks he's not yet ready for sixth grade yet." She took a bite out of takoyaki and frowned. "Could be better…."

"Are you kidding?" I said. "This is the best takoyaki I've ever tasted."

"You should consider becoming a chef, Riiko," Haruka said through a muffled mouthful.

"No way," Riiko scoffed.

We all set down our food and stared at her. "Why not?" Masahiro inquired. "You'd be good at it."

"_Because_," Riiko said, "all chefs are fat."

It took a while to sink it, but once it did, we burst out laughing. Riiko looked hurt. "_What?_" she snapped. "Stop laughing! _Niichan_—make them _stop_."

Nasagi attempted to control his face. "Enough," he barked, holding the corners of his mouth down with his thumb and forefinger. "Be quiet and eat." So we did, never speaking of the matter again.

When we'd finished eating, boarded the bus, frightened a different group of senior citizens, and had gotten off at our bus stop, Nasagi's cell phone rang. He answered. "Yes? 'kaasan? _Now_? Okay, okay—I said okay! We're almost there—I said, _we're almost there_—! You asked—Fine. Okay. Bye." He hung up. "She's getting hard of hearing," he mumbled.

Masahiro came up from behind him. "What did she want?"

Nasagi sighed. "Wants us to get home as fast as we can and to pick up azuki beans for sekihan, and some salmon from the fish monger on the way there." He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt around. "I'm out of money."

"Me too," Riiko echoed, turning the insides of her pockets out. "Masa-niisan?" He shook his head. She groaned. "Great. What're we supposed to do?" The three siblings pondered the question for a moment before their faces lit up.

As one, they turned to us.

"Oh no," I said, backing up. "No way."

"We've already lent you money," Haruka protested. "Let's run, Shu-niichan."

"Good idea."

"_Please?_" Nasagi begged, dropping down to his knees. "Oh please, please,_please?_"

I knew he'd continue until he got his way, so I turned to Haruka. "Might as well," I said resignedly. "But you're paying back with interest!" I added to Nasagi fiercely. He grinned back in response.

Ten minutes later, we were heading back home, all of us sucking on ice pops I'd paid for. When handing over the money I'd—basically—threatened Nasagi that if he didn't pay me back in the next day or two, I'd come after him. He just flashed me his trademark smirk before pushing the pop into my hand.

When we reached our houses, there was a crowd outside of the Saitous' door. I pried the pop from the roof of my mouth. "What's going on?"

"No idea," Nasagi answered, running a hand through his hair. We all stared at him suspiciously. He frowned and snapped, "_What?_"

"Didn't your mom tell you?" Haruka asked.

Nasagi snorted. "_No_. All she said was, and I quote: 'Nasagi, get home this instant! Of course I'm your mother! Who else has your phone number? Now get home! Yes I mean now, why else would I call? What? What? Don't talk to me in that tone young man—I don't _care_ if I asked—just get home! Oh, and buy some salmon and azuki beans, alright? Bye.'" He shook his head, whether out of exasperation or frustration I couldn't tell.

At that moment, his mother rushed up and seized the plastic bag Nasagi was carrying. She was a short, plump woman—Riiko had her eyes—who talked fast when agitated. Like now. "_There you are_—I thought you said you were coming right back! Oh, never mind," she snapped as Nasagi opened his mouth to retort, "just get inside and wash up! Quickly, quickly, quickly—don't just stand there!"

"Why?" Masahiro wanted to know, holding his ground and refusing to let his mother steer him inside.

His mother threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine! Don't make yourself clean! See if _I_ care if the transfer student thinks you're stinky and smelly and doesn't like you! I have fish to cook!" She bustled on inside with us still standing around like statues.

Haruka giggled slightly. We all looked at her and she stuck her pop back into her mouth, if somewhat defensively. "What?" she said, her voice slightly muffled. "Your mom's funny when she's nervous."

Nasagi smiled. "Got a point there," he said and swung Haruka up on to his shoulders. She squealed happily, and I nearly panicked. What if she fell? "Come on," Nasagi called. "Let's go meet this famous transfer student. Forward!"

We all marched with Nasagi in the lead and our parents drifted to help Nasagi's mother in the kitchen, most likely to help in case of flames. My mom remained, gossiping away with the Saitous' neighbor's mother, who had an arm wrapped around a small, slight boy with white-blond hair.

My mother, hearing us approaching, turned around. "Shuichi, Haruka," she said, "meet the transfer student from Ireland." Before we had a chance to even speak, she'd turned back around to continue talking.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My mother had a habit of chatting with whoever was available. Unfortunately, the transfer student was caught right in the middle of it, looking a bit lost and forlorn, like he missed Ireland already.

Seeing this, Riiko held out her uneaten popsicle. She'd originally wanted to save it for after dinner. Now she offered it to the transfer student, smiling sweetly, the same smile that could capture the heart of millions, and looked at the boy straight in the eye, entirely sincere.

The boy hesitated, as if he was reluctant to leave the protection of the neighbor's arm. But slowly he made his way over, taking unsure steps, scuffing his sneakers against the ground.

He stopped in front of Riiko. Gradually, his hand came up; gradually, his fingers wound themselves around the plastic covering; gradually, he took it away. And held it here, not knowing if he could eat it, and unwilling or too shy to ask.

Riiko inclined her head slightly, still smiling her gentle smile. "My name is Riiko. Riiko Saitou."

The boy unwrapped the popsicle with uncertain fingers. Fingers that didn't quite seem to match the rest of his body: they were the longest I'd ever seen, longer than Nasagi's. Juice trickled down from the half-melted pop, but the boy didn't seem to care. He tentatively bowed his head in response.

When it came back up, his blue eyes looked less afraid. "My name is Fion," he said, his voice soft and tinted with an accent I couldn't place. "Fion Frösén."

* * *

_Do you ever regret…getting to know him?_

* * *

We were quick to accept Fion into our group. He didn't speak much at first, afraid we would laugh at his accent, but when he actually did speak, to his horror, we found his accent entirely awesome. We were all disappointed when it finally faded away. And, as we later found out, he was both Finnish and Irish, his father being Irish and his mother Finnish.

His mother had married his father and they flew off to Ireland for some job his father had taken. His mother contracted a disease a couple of years after he was born, and died. His father remarried a few years later. Fion never understood it.

"It was like he never gave a second thought about my mother," he said quietly. "Don't get me wrong—my stepmother has always been kind to me, like I'm her own kid, but my father…acts like he doesn't even _care_ that my mother died." He gave a small laugh. "I think that's why he signed me up for this transfer project. Because I remind him of her."

In Fion's opinion, his stepmother treated him better than his father ever had. But what he didn't know—and Haruka and I weren't supposed to tell him; our mother, ever the gossiper, had told us in secret—was that his father was dying and he didn't want Fion to know.

Despite all that, Fion had no trouble adjusting to Kyoto life. He was popular enough in school—all the girls took an immeadiate liking to him; the guys grudgingly accepted him when he proved his worth at soccer—and his accent faded.

And slowly, he began to open up, and emerged from his thick shell. Pretty soon, he had girls vying for him from a two-grade radius in either direction. But his heart was reserved for one—Riiko.

We all witnessed him asking Riiko to be his girlfriend. And he offered a popsicle as he said it too—a lemon one, the same one Riiko held out to him. Naturally, she accepted. Up until then, no one besides me and my sister knew they had feelings for each other, as Fion had confided me in secret, and Haruka had told me that Riiko had admitted to _her_ that she liked Fion. But when Nasagi found out, he nearly exploded.

He'd waved his arms like a madman and turned purple in the face. But he'd eventually settled down and—threateningly—told Fion that if _anything_ happened to Riiko, Nasagi would be sure to hunt Fion down.

As for me, I was just happy that it was Riiko Fion had fallen for and not Haruka. But the feeling didn't last long, as Masahiro came to me soon after—his confidence most likely bolstered by Fion's success—and told me he had a crush on Haruka.

Needless to say, I wasn't very happy. But Masahiro promised to wait until Haruka was older before he said anything to her, so I let it go.

And as time progressed, Fion proved to be just as outgoing as Nasagi was. Together, the two of them dragged the rest of us to more "field trips" than I ever wanted to go on. My wallet was practically empty during that time period. One trip that ate a lot of my money was the one to the aquarium. I will always blame the gift shop...

"Six," Nasagi told the lady at the counter, pushing the proper amount of money to her. He received six tickets in return and, turning back to us, waved them around like he'd won the lottery. "Let's go!"

With the exception of Haruka, the rest of us grumpily followed. Nasagi had seen fit to wake us up at six in the morning, and none of us were really morning people. Haruka was okay once you fed her, and so was Masahiro, but he hadn't eaten yet—apparently Nasagi had hustled him out of the house—so he was as irritated as Fion, Riiko and me.

We trudged into the building. I flinched as cool air hit me. "Why are we even here?" I grumbled.

"To see the dolphins!" Haruka grabbed my hand and began towing me off. I was so hungry I didn't care. Until I caught sight of a concession stand outside. Then we both began a tug-of-war of sorts. I was winning until Masahiro separated us.

Traitor.

He was just as hungry as I was.

"We'll go to the dolphin show," Masahiro said to Haruka, "but it doesn't start until another half hour. So can we get a bite to eat first?" His voice was strained; he was trying _really_ hard not to snap at Haruka. I wanted to be sick. She wasn't _that_ special. _I _would know.

Haruka pouted. "Fine."

Twenty minutes later, we made our way to the dolphin show and seated ourselves. I unhappily chewed on takoyaki. I was sleepy, grumpy, and sweaty. And it wasn't even 7:30 yet.

Eventually, the show started. And I fell asleep, despite all the "oohs" and "ahhs" around me. My dream was disturbing; dolphins flopped about me, wearing pink tutus and chomping on popsicles.

Suddenly, everything righted itself with a crash. I found myself face-to-face with the pointed nose of a hammerhead shark.

And all I did was blink.

After a few seconds of a staring contest—the shark won—I asked without looking behind me, "How did I get here?"

"You were right Haruka," the disappointed voice of Nasagi said from behind me. "He didn't get scared. Or scream. Or wet his pants." Nasagi sighed.

The shark grew bored and swam away. I stood up and dusted off my pants. "You bet I didn't. You want a reaction? Try your brother. Or you." I turned around. We were in a cool, underground section. All along one edge of the wall was a glass tank filled with the bigger sea mammals. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," Fion answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And Riiko wanted to see manatees, and this was the only place with them, so…." He trailed off meaningfully. "By the way," he added carelessly, "Haruka ate the rest of your takoyaki."

"I was hungry," Haruka muttered defensively, and Masahiro laughed.

"You should've seen how fast she stuffed it down," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Even though she still looked upset at his teasing, she couldn't help but giggle.

I looked away in resignation; Masahiro wasn't too bad for Haruka, I reluctantly admitted to myself. Could've been worse.

The rest of the day we toured the aquarium—we stayed at the penguin place for a _long_ time; Haruka and Riiko were practically addicted to their "cuteness"—and spent more time than necessary at the gift shop.

After leaving the underground part, I managed to get hold of a disposable camera and was keen on snapping pictures when no one was expecting it. Take for instance when an orca whale did a huge back flip out of the water and Riiko shrieked and grabbed on to Fion's arm. Both were red in the face even before camera flash died away. I ignored their threats if I ever developed the picture and instead took one of Masahiro with his jaw hanging open.

Everyone tried to steal my camera after the first thirty minutes of it in my possession. I could understand why—there was a picture of Nasagi with mustard and ketchup all over his face, Haruka sneezing with her eyes screwed shut and lips puckered, Fion uncharacteristically screaming at the sight of a shark showing all its teeth, Masahiro spitting his soda all over the table at a joke, Riiko and Nasagi getting _hit_ by the soda, and many others—but I still refused to hand it over. Finally they gave up and resorted to glaring at me.

When the sun had set, we stumbled back into the Saitous' home, giddy with laughter. Together, we collapsed in the living room and Nasagi switched on the television. A broadcast was just coming on, something about a monster and children attacking it.

That was when the Tamers came into our lives.

* * *

_Do you ever regret never having a Digimon partner?_

* * *

I rushed towards the park, the thought of Haruka's safety burning into my mind. _Why_ did it have to be the one place she loved to play at? Why? And what was that explosion, anyway?

I got my answer as soon as I reached the park. A Digimon was there and I stood stock-still, frozen, for a few seconds. I never thought they were real. I always thought they were some sort of sham the news decided to cook up. And I thought Fion and Nasagi were morons for believing in it.

Then I shook myself. Now was not the time to…to….My thought faltered. Because standing protectively in front of Haruka was Masahiro. And by his side was Terriermon. And he wasn't the only one with a Digimon partner. A Candmon was beside Riiko and a V-Dramon next to Fion.

"What…" was all I managed to get out before Masahiro caught sight of me.

"Shuichi! Here." And he pushed Haruka into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she clung to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Digimon…explosion…partners…."

I didn't push her; she was frightened enough. But I could see by the shine in her eyes that Masahiro was her hero. And I smiled.

* * *

_Do you remember…when they came back from Shinjuku?_

* * *

"We met the Shinjuku Tamers!" Riiko sang, waltzing into our living room without warning. Candmon followed her calmly.

She and the rest of the "Kyoto Tamers," or so they had dubbed themselves, had all just visited West Shinjuku, having been invited by the Tamers who lived there to chat about their experiences. And tips on the best way to get rid of rogue Digimon.

I looked up from my homework. "Great," I said. "Can you be quiet?" I didn't want to admit it, but I was jealous. They all had Digimon partners, someone to talk to, someone to be friends for life with. And I didn't. And I couldn't take it like Haruka either; she wasn't bothered at all.

Unfortunately, as always, Riiko saw right through me. "Don't be mad," she said. "It's not _all_ fun and games."

I shrugged it off moodily. "Where is everybody else?"

"Right here." Fion strolled through the door. "Nasagi's got a crush."

I frowned. "Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Nasagi burst through the door regally. "One of the Shinjuku Tamers, Jenrya Lee, has a younger sister. She barely even looked at me though. Oh well. It's not like I'll ever see them again."

He was wrong.

Over the next few weeks, the Kyoto Tamers went and met with other Tamers all over Japan—Hokkaido, Nagasaki, everywhere. Then they all had one big get-together in Tokyo, something that made me even more jealous than ever.

At one point, the Kyoto Tamers were invited back to West Shinjuku, but only half the team deigned to attend. Masahiro was home sick and Fion had to study. Their partners declined as well.

After that, they never went to West Shinjuku again, but even so, I felt left out.

I tried to fight it down. What else could I do?

* * *

_I still blame myself._

* * *

"_HARUKA!_" I screamed, rushing to her side.

Her body lay broken and bloody on the ground. She was barely breathing. "Haruka!" I screamed. She stirred weakly. "Haruka, hang in there!"

I spotted something that made my blood turn cold. Bloody footprints. Big ones. Only V-Dramon could have made those. They led out of the park, space far apart. He must have run away.

"Shu…" Haruka's voice cracked.

"Don't talk!" I shouted, trying to lift her up. She groaned. "Fion? _Fion!___Fion, are you here?"

I cradled her body in my arms, looking desperately around for any sign of help. No Fion. Where was he? He said he'd take Haruka to the park, didn't he? Then why wasn't he here?

Cold laughter. I spun around. A brown skeleton floated in mid-air with giant bony wings on his back and a long staff in his grip. He hovered over us, grinning.

Haruka was still trying to talk. "Fion…he said…hide…got hit…in back…"

"Shh," I said, beginning to back away from the Digimon.

"I…I'm…scared…"

I backed into the slide; the Digimon dropped lower and lower. My mind was buzzing; adrenaline pumped through my body. I had to get out. I had to get Haruka to a hospital. I had to protect her—_I had to_.

My pocket flashed; a digivice appeared, and Dracomon came to me.

* * *

_Do you…remember what you said to me?_

* * *

Haruka had been in the hospital for several hours now. When we'd first arrived, she'd been in a coma, but now she was awake, and had told the whole story to me.

When the Digimon had come, Fion had told her to hide. She had only taken several steps away when an attack hit her in the back. She claimed it was the other Digimon; I thought otherwise. In the time after and the time before I came, Fion and V-Dramon had run away.

And now she grabbed hold of my arm with more power than I would've expected. Her light brown eyes bored into mine. "Promise me something," she rasped.

I pried her fingers off and held her hand in my own. It looked so small compared to my own. So fragile, so vulnerable, so weak…just like how she looked on the hospital bed, pale and shivering, tubes connected to her body. "Don't hurt yourself," I whispered.

She shook her head abruptly to shut me up. "Don't blame Fion."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head and I—almost—shrieked, "_What?_ But he—"

Haruka bit the bottom of her lip; she was about to cry. "He…he didn't mean to. He just got…scared. Anyone would."

"Of course he got scared," I snarled. "V-Dramon was the one who attacked you!"

"No he _wasn't!_"

"How do you know?" I demanded, leaping to my feet. "_How_? Did you see him? Why are you even trying to defend him? _He _was the one who did it, _he's _the one to blame—"

Haruka burst into tears and I clamped my mouth shut. As she sobbed, she gasped out, "Fion was—no, is, and always will be—one of…my best friends. When he was…in here earlier—"

"_He was in here?_"

Haruka wailed and my parents burst into the room.

"What are you doing?" my father screamed. "Leave her alone! Out! Out!" He shoved me towards the door.

"No, wait—!" I shouted, fighting to get back, but he grabbed hold of my shirt and propelled me towards the door. "Haruka!" I yelled. "_Haruka!_"

"Don't hurt him!" Haruka screamed. "You have to promise me, you can't hurt him!"

The door slammed in my face. I beat against it until a passing doctor grabbed me and told me to stop. Helplessly, I leaned against the door. "I promise," I whispered and then yelled. "I promise! Okay, Haruka? I promise! You can't go though, you can't die!"

I don't know if she ever heard me. Haruka was still crying, my father trying to comfort her. My mother spoke through the door; her voice trembled. "I'm sorry, Shuichi…he doesn't mean it…he's just never trusted those…_things_." Her voice broke.

Soft footsteps. Dracomon appeared behind me. "I'm not a thing…am I?" he said quietly.

My throat was too choked up for me to answer.

Haruka passed away later that night.

* * *

My eyes had opened then and I realized…what was I doing? I'd never asked for Fion's version of the story…I still didn't know what was the truth and what wasn't. All I knew was that Haruka had died and that had erased everything else from my mind.

And I couldn't fight against Fion with a heart full of hate any longer. He had been one of the greatest friends of my life. How could I? But we had to talk to Shuichon. And yet, as my hand found a card, that wasn't the most important thing on my mind.

If I died, then who would protect Romainu?

Certainly not _Ryuu_.

With a flash of light, Coredramon became Wingdramon…

_Hiccup_.

I jolted. I was back in Ireland, Fion's brother—the resemblance was pretty clear—was still screaming, and Shuichon was still hiccupping.

The thoughts still lingered on my mind. I'd lied a bit when I told them about Haruka. I'd edited the Riiko bit out—that was Masahiro's story to tell—and my regards for Fion.

I never respected him to an extent.

I respected him _more_ than to just an "extent".

I'd loved him. He was like family. He was someone I could always confide in.

Maybe that was why Haruka's death hurt so much more than it should have. Because in a way, it was like Fion betraying my trust.

But now…I wasn't sure if I could ever face him as an enemy again. Or Nasagi, or Masahiro. Not even AeroV-Dramon, Evilmon, or Terriermon.

And that was why I needed to help put an end to all this.

Riiko died because of it. Candmon died because of it. And so many others.

Fion's brother was shooting the still-hiccupping Shuichon—how long could she _go?_—a look and marched back inside the cottage-like house.

Behind the chimney, against the azure sky, I saw Haruka's smiling face. _"Don't hurt him._"

I smiled back.

_Don't worry. I won't. I'll end this war. I promise you, Haruka_.

And so I returned to the present.


	18. Shuichi: The Attack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Note:** Underlined text means a different language.

* * *

_My name is Shuichi Wada. And I'm in __Ireland__. Gleann Iarthach, to be exact. Fion's hometown. I wonder if he ever misses it. He never talked about it much. Well, except when he was talking—complaining, actually—about how annoying Alaois was. Then his mouth was moving a mile a minute._

_But I'm getting off track._

_Even though I have no idea where the track _is.

_Let's see…we flew over from Japan, we went to eat, Shuichon has been hiccupping for the past twenty minutes and it's really starting to get on my nerves—I don't care _how _cute Iori thinks it is—and Fion's brother has just stomped back into his house._

_Oh, yeah._

_We're _really _making progress here._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Attack_

_Hiccup_.

I rolled my eyes.

_Hiccup._

"Shuichon," Impmon said, deadly serious, "if I promise to stop talking for the rest of this day, will you stop hiccupping?"

Shuichon snorted. The sound mingled with yet another upheaval of air. "I wish," she said. "You know—_hic_—that I can't control—_hic_—these stupid things—_hic_—any more than you —_hic_—can."

"Then who can?" Impmon nearly shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

As if on cue, Fion's brother marched back out, carrying a glass of water and a handful of sparkly stuff. He stopped in front of Shuichon and, offering her the glass, began talking in rapid Munster. Shuichon just stared at him.

"She can't understand you," I explained, cutting in.

Fion's brother turned his piercing green gaze on me. "But you can?"

"Yes."

"Good." He indicated towards Shuichon. "Tell her to take the glass and a pinch of sugar, and to place the sugar at the very back of her throat. Then tell her to swallow the water."

I frowned, confused but repeated the orders nonetheless. Shuichon obeyed, her expression as puzzled as mine. Iori stalked—his face was so furious it was funny—over to us and squeezed himself in between me and Shuichon.

I raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"What is that stuff?" Iori demanded of Fion's brother.

I translated Iori's question. And translated the answer for Iori. This was starting to be a little more than annoying. Maybe accepting Fion's lessons those years ago wasn't such a bright idea after all. "He says it's to stop Shuichon's hiccups," I said. "And it's worked. See?"

And, sure enough, they had. Shuichon looked relieved. Impmon groaned. "Finally," he said. "My ears were starting to hurt." Iori still looked suspicious.

"How are you sure—" he began, but I cut him off, tired with Iori's jealousy and tired of translating.

"Can we just get inside?" I asked. "Alaois and Romainu have already gone in."

Fion's brother jumped at Alaois's name. "Alaois?" he asked sharply. "That annoying kid? He's back?" Without even waiting for my answer, he spun around and stormed back into his house, roaring, "ALAOIS! I've warned you about—_don't touch that!_"

"We'd better get inside," I said. "Or there might be trouble." As if to signify my point, there was a crash, punctuated by Fion's brother swearing in tandem. "Too late."

We rushed inside to find Fion's brother raving mad and waving his arms around, yelling words in Finnish, a language I didn't know—the dialects of Irish had been complicated enough for me, although Masahiro could get by in Finnish pretty well—and a smashed vase on the ground.

"You're like a—" Fion's brother groaned and said something that I didn't quite understand. It probably wasn't a good thing though. "Why did you have to return? Things were going so well without you…"

"Aw, come on," Alaois grinned. "You must've missed me, even just a _little_ bit."

"The vase sure didn't."

"Oh. Well, sorry about that."

"It was _priceless_."

"What do you want me to do? Pay you back?"

"Of course I do, moron!"

"But you just said it was priceless!"

"So? Pay up!"

Iori cleared his throat. "Alaois, what did you do?"

"He broke the vase," Romainu said, pointing to the splintered remains. "He was looking at it and it slipped and broke. See?"

"Yes, I can, thanks," Iori said. He gave a small sigh. "Someone tell…him…that we'll pay for it somehow."

"I'm not translating," I said immediately. Then we all looked at Alaois.

"It _is_ your fault, dagya," Armadimon said, scratching his chin. "Take some responsibility, you know? Iori always tells _me_ to, dagya."

"And you never listen," Iori muttered.

"It talked."

We all looked at Fion's brother; his face was unusually pale, his eyes wide and bulging like a fish. His mouth moved up and down soundlessly, his outstretched finger shaking as it jabbed in the air in Armadimon's direction.

"It talked."

Then he fainted, right on top of Ai, who happened to be closest. Ai's legs buckled as she tried to hold him and Makoto ran over to help. Together they dragged him over to a sofa nearby and laid him down.

Tailmon peered over him. "Does he scare easily?" the Digimon asked. "Because if he fainted just because a Digimon talked, and Armadimon at that, then how do you think he'll react when he sees…oh, Dukemon talking?"

"He might fall into a coma," Shuichon suggested. "Look how white he is already."

"But he was already white to begin with," Kunemon objected.

"Well, he's whit_er_."

"How do you know he isn't already in a coma?" Tailmon asked.

Romainu squirmed in between me and Dracomon to look. "Can I shake him?"

"No," I answered.

"You're no fun Shu-niichan."

"Big brothers aren't supposed to be," Makoto cut in.

Meanwhile, while we were arguing—or, rather, talking mindlessly and not being any help at all—Tomoki had grabbed a pitcher, filled it with ice-cold water, threw in some ice cubes from the freezer and was now marching over to where Fion's brother lay. Tomoki scowled for a few seconds, and then unceremoniously dumped the entire jug on the unsuspecting victim.

"_Tomoki!_" Ai shouted.

Tomoki was still scowling. "What?"

"That wasn't necessary!"

"Yes it was! He was asleep. Or in a coma."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me?"

"Ugh! You—you…never mind!" Ai stalked out the door, leaving the still-fuming Tomoki behind.

"I think he's awake," Shuichon announced, bending over the wet figure on the couch.

"Being obvious, aren't we?" Dracomon said dryly.

By now Fion's brother had opened his eyes and was wearily sitting up. Shuichon glanced at him and said, without preamble, "My name is Shuichon Lee. You?"

Slowly, in a heavily accented voice, Fion's brother said, "Pyry. Pyry Frösén."

I frowned. "You speak Japanese?" What was the point, then, of making me translate? After all, I wasn't into self-inflicted pain.

"Not very well," Pyry admitted. "Why am I wet?"

"He dumped water over you," Dracomon replied, pointing to Tomoki, who flushed and went outside, presumably to go find Ai. And, as if to make sure Pyry could understand him, Dracomon picked up the bucket and pretended to dump it once more.

Pyry flushed. "I can understand you if big words are not used," he said, averting his eyes, still speaking slowly. "You do not need to do that."

Dracomon shrugged. "My bad."

"Don't you want to change?" Romainu asked, coming up from behind Pyry and leaning against the armrest. My stomach dropped. Pyry…he wouldn't…. "You're making your couch wet. _Really_ wet."

"I probably should," Pyry mused, standing up and brushing past us.

The panic rising in my stomach quenched. Pyry hadn't taken notice of Romainu in a romantic way. _Thankfully_. Romainu was too young for a relationship. Especially one with Ryuu. He was at least ten years older than her.

…alright, maybe not _ten_, but—

My thoughts were interrupted as Pyry returned, pulling on a shirt. Romainu was bickering with Alaois at that moment and didn't notice. Tailmon, however, did, and only said, "Big trouble."

I didn't know what she meant until I turned around. Ai, her face bright pink, was standing in the doorway, Tomoki beside her. Apparently they had made up, as they were holding hands.

_Not for long_.

Pyry and Ai were staring at each other; Ai's face still red, Pyry's tinged with a light blush.

Pyry took several steps towards her, his shirt still half on and held out his hand. "May I interest you in a cold drink?" he asked politely. "Or any other of your choosing?"

"Um," Ai said. "Sure…I guess…"

She allowed herself to be taken to the kitchen, Tomoki following close behind like a hawk. We watched them go, utterly amused.

Shuichon snorted. "This is starting to seem like one of those dramas Rin-niichan told me about."

I noted the fact that Shuichon could now speak of her eldest brother without spacing out anymore and grinned, choosing to ignore Dracomon's questioning glance.

Makoto, who I expected to take it badly, turned around with a grin. "Hey. Who wants to have some fun?"

I frowned, wondering if he had gone insane. "What do you mean?"

"A bet to see who ends up spending the most time with my sister," Makoto explained, flashing a grin. "Pyry or Tomoki? One minute is two points. And every time a contestant gets mad at the other, a point gets taken away."

"You're betting on your own sister?" Iori asked in disbelief. "Won't she get mad?"

"It's what she gets for leading them on."

Iori rolled his eyes, but when Shuichon eventually consented after a bit of cajoling on Makoto's part, Iori agreed to join too. After a moments' hesitation, Alaois, Romainu, Armadimon, Dracomon, Tailmon, and I joined as well. Lopmon and Kunemon abstained from it.

"Losers have to buy the winning party fries," Makoto declared. "And I get a fourth of everyone's portion."

"No wonder he's doing this," I muttered to Shuichon. "He's hungry."

Shuichon snickered. Iori glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Pyry," I said in answer to Makoto's glance. He made a note in a sketchpad he'd whipped out of his bag.

"Tomoki," Iori said. "He's one of my best friends—I can't vote against him."

Dracomon and Shuichon voted for Pyry, with Shuichon explaining that Ai "liked blonds for whatever reason." Tailmon, Armadimon, and Romainu voted for Tomoki, leaving only Alaois to decide.

While we waited, I wondered, offhandedly, if Ai would be the only one to get a drink offer. I was getting a little thirsty.

"Pyry," Alaois decided. "He always was a womanizer. He'll get to Ai."

"Let's see…four for Pyry, four for Tomoki," Makoto figured, counting the tally marks. He glanced up towards the kitchen. "And the time starts…now."

Just then Tomoki popped his head in and Makoto fumbled with his notebook in a panic. Tomoki didn't seem to notice. "Do you guys want a drink too?" he grouched. "Pyry"—he spat the name out—"asked me to ask you."

As we filed in, Makoto made a note; when I glanced over, I saw that Tomoki had a negative one point by his name.

* * *

"What did you want to ask me?" Pyry asked, having (finally) finished flirting with Ai. "I _know_ you didn't come all this way just to see me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Alaois said calmly. "I wanted to ask you about your younger brother."

"I see," Pyry said thoughtfully. He turned to me. "Shuichi, do me a favor and close the back door."

Standing up, I complied, shutting out the happy cries of my teammates outside. Why had Alaois asked me to listen, anyway? I wasn't fluent in Munster; and besides, I wanted to swim, like everyone else was doing. Including Dracomon, the traitor…

As I returned to my seat, Pyry leaned back in his seat, leaving two legs planted on the ground while the other two swung in midair. I rolled my eyes; Fion did the exact same thing.

"So," Pyry yawned, "what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you…about Fion's weak points," Alaois said. "What would say are his character flaws?" He said some other things too that I didn't quite know the meaning of, but they seemed to be along the same lines. There was something about an item too that I didn't quite catch on to.

I lifted my eyebrows, slightly impressed. Once Alaois focused, he was all business; no fooling around whatsoever, straight to the point. Leaning forward, I interlaced my fingers, waiting for Pyry's answer.

"Well now," Pyry said, his face slightly amused but deep in thought, "that's an interesting question." He dropped his chair with a _thump_, propped his face in his palm, and drummed his fingers against the table. "Any reason why you want to know?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I won't."

Pyry laughed. "Let's see…Fion's fatal flaw would most likely be…"

Much to the surprise of myself, I interrupted. "Reckless, tactless, doubts himself too easily, and can be a coward at times."

Pyry nodded, surprise splashed across his face. "How do you know?"

"I was—_am_—one of Fion's friends," I said, correcting myself mid-sentence. "He lived on my street after coming from Gleann Iarthach."

"Ah," Pyry said. "There was no reason to ask me then. Do you know, then, the answer to the rest of Alaois's questions?"

I shook my head. "I didn't understand the question."

"I asked if Fion had a weakness, a real, living weakness," Alaois explained to me. "Or maybe some…object that could help bring the real him back. Because he wasn't always like he was today."

Ah. So I hadn't been able to understand a lot of important stuff, after all.

"Well…" Pyry said slowly. "That…is an interesting question, no doubt. Well, for an item…here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it up, he took out a picture and handed it to Alaois. "This is before our mother died. Maybe he'll remember how it used to be. I don't know what happened to him but…well, we used to be a close family."

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

A small, sad smile was on his face. "Our father died shortly after Fion left. Our step-mother was killed in a car crash a few years back. I never told him about either." He lapsed into silence.

"No…human weakness then?" Alaois said at length.

Pyry shook his head. "Not that I know of. Maybe…his friends. But that might be a stretch." He paused before looking up, his eyes unreadable. "If you see him again though…please tell him that I'm waiting for him at home."

Alaois pocketed the picture. "I will."

* * *

"...um, Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

Ai twisted a strand of hair nervously. "Don't take this the wrong way…but you're the last person I'd want to go shopping with."

I laughed. We had all been split up and sent out to buy stuff for Pyry as "payment" for him helping us out. It wasn't our idea, but Tomoki's. Shuichon and Iori had gone together, Makoto and Tomoki, Alaois and Romainu, and me and Ai. The Digimon stayed back to "keep Pyry company," or so Tomoki had said (he was a lot more petty than I thought). I didn't envy Pyry one bit. He was probably having a fit right now.

"No problem," I said in response to Ai's earlier statement. I picked up an orange and began inspecting it. "To tell the truth, you're not so high on my list either."

"I'm not?"

I turned to face Ai slowly, surprised at the shock in her voice. "Uh, well, yeah…we don't really know each other that well," I said, fumbling around blindly for the right words to say. Why were girls so sensitive?

But Ai was shaking her head. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just kind of used to being one of everyone's first choices." She smiled. "I guess _this_ was what Makoto meant by being self-centered."

"I don't think you're self-centered," I offered, scanning the grapes now.

"But you barely know me."

"Well, that too…"

Ai reached past me and seized a bag of grapes, plunking it in my basket. "Just out of plain curiosity, who _would_ be your first choice, besides Romainu?"

"Digimon aside," I said, "I'd pick Makoto or Shuichon."

Ai looked distinctly interested. "Any reason why?"

We moved on to the milk. "Makoto because, well, he's more fun than Iori for one thing, and he's less annoying than Alaois can be at times." I paused. "Shuichon because we can relate—we've both lost a sibling or, if you count Jenrya, siblings."

"Oh." Ai selected a carton and dropped it in the basket. My arm dipped under the sudden weight. "Who'd come after that?"

"…Romainu," I decided. "But, you know, she'd probably be my first choice. After that…Alaois, Tomoki, Iori and…well…you."

Ai flashed me a grin. "Dead last, am I?"

"What about your list?" I asked, stuffing the basket full of candy that Pyry liked to eat—unlike Fion, who rarely ate sweets, except for lemon-flavored popsicles.

"Tomoki," Ai said immediately. I laughed and she turned pink. "Well, I…we're…uh…."

"It's fine," I said. "Next?"

"Shuichon," Ai answered after a few moments of thinking. "Then Makoto, Romainu, Iori, you, and then Alaois."

My brows furrowed. "Romainu is in front of Iori?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yes," Ai admitted. "Iori can be a bore sometimes. He only pays attention to Shuichon nowadays."

"That's true. And Alaois?"

"He scares me sometimes," Ai confessed.

I was still laughing when we exited the supermarket. Until a call from Ryuu wiped the smile off my face.

_Bzzt._

I jumped. Ai stared at me curiously. "What was _that?_"

"D-Coordinator," I explained, fishing in my pockets for it. I finally grabbed hold of it and yanked it out, ushering Ai into an alleyway and ignoring her questions. I pressed a red button; a miniature holographic Ryuu appeared.

"Shuichi!" he shouted. "You're alive. Why didn't you call us?"

I scratched my head sheepishly. "I…forgot…"

Ryuu shook his head impatiently. "Never mind that," he said. "Listen—the Empire is heading for you!"

I froze. "What?"

"How do you know?" Ai demanded.

"Rokuro," Ryuu said. "He messaged that the Empire was gathering in a single place and thought there was going to be a battle. So, naturally, we took some forces and got there as fast as we could. Turns out that they were only sending their troops to here—to our world, to _Ireland__._"

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

Holographic Ryuu lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "No one knows." He began pacing. "The A.F. got there too late—we were caught in the aftershock of whatever-they-did. We're catching up to the Empire now, but they've got a big lead—we ended up in Sweden—and I think they're in Gleann Iarthach now."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" I shouted.

Romainu…where was she?

"Because our spy just got word to us," Ryuu said. "Calm _down_ Shuichi. I've already told Romainu and Alaois—"

"Are you crazy?" I cut in. "Now Romainu's going to be there no matter what!"

"Wait." Ai, her voice calm and cool, interrupted. "Tell me, where are the Empire forces heading?"

There was a pause as Ryuu inspected a map and called someone over to help him. Finally, he lifted his head and his next words chilled me to the bone: "To the house of Pyry Frösén."

* * *

Chaos.

That was the first thing that crossed my mind when we turned up on Pyry's street. Complete and utter chaos.

Smoke was everywhere, billowing and seeping into every crevice. Screams resounded from every corner. Distant figures raced against each other in the midst of the choking, choking fog.

The Empire.

They had arrived.

Suddenly, out of the sky, A.F. members poured, raining down on the street. Dozens more were coming, joining the fight. A hooded figure emerged briefly on a rooftop, silhouetted by the bright afternoon sun, before jumping into the mass of smoke.

Later, I was offhandedly glad that Pyry's house was off by itself in open space. But at that moment, all I could think about was my sister.

"Romainu!" I screamed, dropping the grocery bag on the ground and leaping into the fray. "_Romainu!_"

A hand caught hold of my arm and dragged me into Pyry's home, slamming the door shut. Makoto. His face had a long gash from chin to ear, bleeding profusely. In his hand was the bag of food.

I stared at it. "_Are you insane?_" I shouted. "You _saved_ the _bag_?"

"Well, I thought it was Ai," Makoto replied defensively. Seeing my disbelieving face, he sighed and corrected himself, "I thought Pyry would be mad if we didn't bring home his groceries."

"And what about Ai?" I demanded, just as something slammed into the door. Quickly, I braced my feet against the floor and leaned as hard as I could against the door. "And where _is_ Pyry?"

"With Iori and Armadimon," Makoto said simply. "Tomoki—or Blizzarmon, whatever—is with Ai. You were too busy being suicidal, so I had to make sure you were fine."

"But Romainu," I began; panic starting edging into the corners of my mind, taking over my consciousness.

"Is fine," Makoto said forcefully. "She and Tailmon are there—with Shuichon!" He grabbed hold of me and threw me away from the door I had just tried to open. "_Would you listen? _Romainu's with Shuichon and Lopmon!"

"But…"

"You can't go out there by yourself," Makoto snapped.

"But…isn't…Dracomon…."

Out of the blue, Dracomon's rough voice snapped, "_No_."

I turned and was relieved to see Dracomon hovering in mid-air, beating his wings impatiently. Below him, Impmon looked just as bored. "Took you two_forever_ to come back," the purple-skinned Digimon complained. "Makoto wouldn't let me fight until he spotted you two."

"You were out there _alone_?"

"Not anymore," Makoto said. He eyed me. "Ready?"

Dracomon and I nodded.

Then, without another word, Makoto opened the door and all four of us ran into the confusion outside.

* * *

Coredramon and I were busy fighting a Parrotmon and its partner Fighter when a flash of yellow appeared in the corner of my eye; instantly, I spun around. "Romainu!" And there she was, Tailmon by her side, racing along the cobblestones, a Hunter and a winged bird hot in pursuit.

Luckily, Coredramon understood my urgency without any need for words. "Blue Flare Breath!" he bellowed, spewing out a stream of blue flaming fire. The fire rolled over Parrotmon, not enough to rid it of its surface data, but enough to render it defenseless.

"Let's go!"

We raced off, leaving the Fighter and Parrotmon behind. The Hunter and the bird were gaining on Romainu and we were gaining on them. Until a pair decided to crash into us, that is, sending us tumbling backwards.

Slowly, Coredramon got to his feet and I followed, my head spinning. In front of us stood a tall, willowy girl and an Elecmon. The girl was a Fighter; a blue scarf adorned her arm. My eyes widened in shock.

_Blue…that's the highest rank anyone achieve…_ I exchanged a glance with Coredramon and we both nodded. _Better not take any risks here._

I brought out my gray-and-dark-gray D-Arc. "Evolution!" I shouted.

Coredramon folded his wings up and his form grew and grew. "Coredramon evolve! Wingdramon!" And even though Wingdramon towered over Elecmon and the girl, neither looked frightened.

_That can't be good._

The girl took out an Adventure digivice, colored a faint steel-gray. "Evolve." Her voice surprised me: on the outside it was firm, on the inside it was filled with sadness, despair, a longing to break free and most prominent, grief.

"Elecmon evolve." Suddenly Elecmon was standing on his hind feet; flames were forming around his body; a mask was fitting itself over his face…. "FlareLizamon."

The girl lifted her head slightly. "Attack."

FlareLizamon sprang forward, metallic claws outstretched. "Flame Hit!" the Digimon roared, firing off a continuous round of flame bullets.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!"

Instantly, a blazing breath enveloped FlareLizamon and slammed him backwards into the pavement; he bounced right back up. "Fire Tower!"

An enormous pillar of spiraling flames circled Wingdramon, encircling his surprised form.

"Wingdramon!" I yelled.

But he broke free. "Wing Blast!" Wingdramon shot out of the column of fire, sending a multitude of shockwaves out, pushing FlareLizamon and his partner away. Wingdramon landed beside me, skin charred.

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better," Wingdramon growled, flexing his claws. "Who _are_ they?"

"I…don't know," I admitted, studying the pair as they struggled to their feet.

The girl had short brown hair hanging down to her neck; her hazel eyes were blank, like she'd given up hope. Her face was a mixture of both Asian and European features. She glanced up sharply as she rose. "My name is Melody," she said. "Melody Kuchiki."

I was taken aback. And yet curiosity was my main thought. "Why do you seem so…sad?"

"You wouldn't understand," she snapped. "Go!"

FlareLizamon sneered. "Raging Inferno!"

Without warning, flames spurted from the ground, surrounding both me and Wingdramon. Then, just as quickly as they had appeared, the fires linked together and closed us in. Heat tore through my body and I screamed. Beside me, I felt, more than saw, Wingdramon revert back to Dracomon.

_This is just like that battle with Fion…_

And in the blistering heat, my mind came back to me. I had to live. I wasn't going to die and leave Romainu without a brother. I wasn't going to let Dracomon down. I wasn't going to leave this world without a proper goodbye to Masahiro, to Nasagi, to Fion, to my friends….

Haruka swam in my blurred conscious. _"Do your best, Shu-niichan_."

There was no way I was going to let it end like this.

_Dracomon…what do you think?_

He responded, his voice confident and fierce. _Let's do this._

Bright light swathed over us and suddenly there was no more heat, no more burning.

"Matrix Evolution!"

The feeling of unity.

"Dracomon evolve!"

The feeling of _peace_.

"Slayerdramon!"

The flames dispersed around us. A green caped billowed in the smoky air behind us; the sun glinted off of our white-and-blue chrome Digizoid armor. The elastic sword, Fragarach, fit comfortably in our hand.

The girl Fighter, Melody, looked thunderstruck. "FlareLizamon," she said softly. "Don't die. I can't lose you too."

"Don't worry," we said. "Killing is not an option."

Then we leaped and struck FlareLizamon soundly on the jaw. He flew backwards, pushing up pavestones. He rose to his feet. "Blaze Buster!"

He breathed in fire, the fire from his own body. And then fired them off as several flames.

"Rising Dragon Slay Wave!" From Fragarach we released a dragon wave, pushing the flames high up into the air, where they disappeared in harmless puffs of smoke. "Sky Dragon Slay Off!"

Melody's eyes widened in horror as we began to spin. Racing up to the stock-still FlareLizamon, his eyes filled with fear, we raised Fragarach and clouted him on the head—with the blunt side.

FlareLizamon collapsed, light draining his body until Elecmon remained. Melody rushed to his side and took him into her arms, tears streaming down her face. "No, no, no," she sobbed. "You can't die…not you too…"

"He's not dead," we said. "Digimon can't die."

Melody turned on us. "But humans can!" she shrieked. "Why else do you think I'm left alone in this world, with only Elecmon? Because the stupid A.F. had to kill my _sister!_ I hate you, _I hate you!_"

I don't know what she would've done after that; because at that moment, a stray beam, electric blue and fizzling with energy, from an ongoing battle struck her. There was an audible _crack_ and Melody collapsed.

We stared down at her broken, bleeding body in shock. Her neck was bent at an odd angle, and there was a faint bump in the skin, like a jagged bone was trying to break free. Blood poured out of her mouth in a river.

After a few moments, we reverted back to ourselves. I knelt down in front of Melody and felt for a pulse. There was one.

"Anything?" Dracomon asked cautiously.

"She's alive," I said, taking a deep breath. "But not for long, not if she keeps bleeding like this…."

Standing up, I began hunting around me for a familiar face. The battle was beginning to clear up and each side was collecting the wounded. The Empire had begun to retreat and the A.F. had stopped giving chase long enough for the injured to be tended to. All along the battered street were humans and Digimon alike, carrying fallen comrades, searching for friends.

Someone caught my eye.

"MASAHIRO!"

Masahiro spun around at the sound of my voice. He caught sight of me and froze. A dozen emotions flitted across his face before he finally settled on one: utter blankness. Without a word, he and Rapidmon made their way over.

He didn't fool me one bit. Or Dracomon; he rolled his eyes.

Masahiro was happy to see us. To see us _alive_.

Once Masahiro reached us, he shuffled his feet a bit—I noticed that we were still the same height—and grunted, "What?"

"She needs to see a doctor," I said, gesturing at Melody's prone body. "Otherwise…she might not make it."

Masahiro peered over at Melody and then turned around as Rapidmon studied the limp form of Elecmon in Melody's arms. "Auben!" Masahiro shouted.

A fair-haired teen quickly ran over, followed by a Betamon. "What is it?" he asked in an accented voice, something that sounded distinctly French.

"Take Melody and Elecmon to our infirmary," Masahiro instructed. "And if she isn't alive by the time I next see her, Fion _will_ hear about it."

Auben paled noticeably. "Of course," he said. Bending down, he scooped Melody up in his arms—Elecmon cradled in her protective embrace—his nose turned away at the smell of blood. "Let us go, Betamon."

And together, they ran off to join the rest of the retreating Empire members.

Masahiro, Rapidmon, Dracomon, and I stood there awkwardly for a while. I broke the silence: "Who was that?"

"Melody Kuchiki," Masahiro said. "Her sister joined the Empire and Melody followed so they wouldn't meet on the battlefield, accident or not." He gave a short laugh. "She made sure each and every one of us knew that."

"Was she always like that?" Dracomon wondered.

"No, actually," said Rapidmon. "She was a more cheerful person when her sister was alive. Then her sister died on the battlefield protecting her and Melody's never been the same since then."

"She's one of the reasons why we have to end this," Masahiro said suddenly. He swung his head around and stared right at me. "This whole war…the whole Empire versus A.F. or Resistance or _whatever_. It's tearing the whole world apart."

"Not to mention this street," Dracomon added in an attempt to lighten the mood up.

No one said anything for a while. After a while, I asked, "Do you think she'll ever heal?"

Masahiro shrugged. "I don't…really know," he admitted, running a hand through his messy blue hair. "If she manages to overcome her sister's death, then yes. If not, then…she'll just be proof that not all people can survive this…this…" Masahiro, unable to continue, spat violently on the demolished pavement.

"I see." Mulling over a thought, I voiced it: "Then why doesn't she just quit?"

Masahiro fixed me with a look. "You know the reason as well as I do."

_She can't escape._

Masahiro continued, "Besides, Melody can be stubborn at times, even now. Tell her to do something, and she'll do it. She and Elecmon once fought Hákon and Wizarmon while they were both sick."

"What happened?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"Hey, Rapidmon?" Dracomon began.

"What?"

"Where's Nasagi?"

I turned towards them, interested, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Masahiro threatened to tell Fion," Dracomon explained. "Not Nasagi. _Fion_."

Understanding dawned on me. If Nasagi was there…then there would be no reason to tell Fion….Nasagi was the leader…unless _he wasn't there_. "Then where _is _he?" I asked, beginning to panic.

"No one knows," Masahiro said; his voice was hollow, carefully restrained, devoid of any emotion. "Both niisan and Evilmon disappeared the night we attacked the A.F. You know…the night he sent you here, to this world. They vanished. We thought you had him hostage."

My mind was racing. Nasagi was missing. Evilmon was missing. My _friends_ were missing. But why?

I wanted to ask more, but at that moment, a horn sounded. Masahiro and Rapidmon jumped. "We'd better go now," Masahiro said hesitantly; he looked like he didn't want to leave. "…see you around?"

"Maybe," I said, and that was the truth. There was no telling when we'd meet up next. Alive…or dead. "Tell Fion I said hi."

"Me too!" Dracomon cut in. "Say that I said he needs a haircut."

Masahiro paused. "Only if you tell Shuichon that her hair looks silly," he said, his eyes glimmering.

"I second that," added Rapidmon.

"I'll tell her," I promised. And I watched as Masahiro and Rapidmon left, joining up with a horde of Empire Fighters, Scouters, Archers, and Sentries, all trickling away.

The pair had just gotten out of our sight when Alaois and Drimogemon barreled into us from behind, apologizing profusely.

"What is it?" I said once they'd caught their breath.

Drimogemon was too stricken to speak; Alaois just shook his head. "Come…on," he gasped.

I allowed Alaois to tug me over to Pyry's house; amazingly enough, it was still standing. Offhandedly, I wondered how the destruction of the street would be explained on the news. And I wondered just how many citizens saw what happened.

Alaois, with a firm grip on my sleeve, dragged me to where the rest of the group was, in a tight circle. To my immense relief, Romainu was there, battle-scarred but breathing. Romainu saw me before I could reach her.

"Shu-niichan!" She tackled me. Her grip was shaky and her cries racked through her thin body.

I wrapped my arms around her, confused. "What's wrong?"

But Romainu shook her head, burrowing her face deeper into the folds of my clothes. Dracomon and I exchanged looks. If it was bad enough to make Romainu cry, then it couldn't be very good.

Slowly, dreading what we would find, Dracomon and I made our way over to the circle. I inspected the faces of my friends: Shuichon's was deathly pale, never a good sign; Iori looked horrified; Makoto's face was downcast, his fists tightly clenched; Lopmon and Impmon's expressions were grim; Armadimon looked saddened; Tailmon had her face screwed up, like she was trying not to cry; Pyry was looking off to the side, mouth set in a straight line; Ai's face was grief-stricken as she kneeled on the ground, and she actually was crying. Tomoki's back was to me, but his entire body was shaking.

What was going on?

Then I saw a mottled brown cloak. A Hunter's cloak, splayed beneath a still body. Somebody had died. Someone's friend had died.

Dracomon, Romainu, and I drew closer; I pried Romainu's fingers gently away so she wouldn't have to see again and Pyry took over from there. This time I didn't care how close the two physically were. Shuichon caught sight of us; she and Lopmon moved back so we could get a closer look, although it was clear that neither wanted us to see what had happened.

But we had to. Friends shared grief.

Seeing Shuichon reminded me of something. Without thinking, I blurted out, "Masahiro and Rapidmon said that your hair looks funny," and immediately regretted it. Now was not the time. Iori felt the same way, as his gaze snapped to glare at me, although I was pretty sure there was another reason as well.

We reached the inner circle where the person lay. Dracomon stiffened at my side. Brown hair. Tan skin. A tranquil look. Someone I didn't recognize.

"What…happened?" I said hoarsely.

Tomoki raised his head; his face was streaked with tears. Tears streaming down the sides of his cheeks, falling in splashes on the already-wet concrete. "I killed him," he said brokenly. Sobs coursed through his body. "I killed him. I killed Takuya-oniichan."


	19. Iori: The Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida. I'm in Shuichon's world right now and I can thank Nasagi for that. Not that I don't mind, but how am I ever going to get back? I don't even know how we _got_here. _Here_ being Gleann Iarthach._

_On the plane ride over, Shuichon me that all my friends—minus Mimi, Palmon, Ken, Wormmon, Miyako, and Hawkmon—are all Hunters._

_I couldn't believe it._

_The Hunters…they were notorious for their cruelty. But I'd rarely, if ever, fought one up close and in person. From what I knew, they were delegated all over Earth, keeping order with the humans there. They rarely, if ever, showed up to fight in any Empire-Resistance battle._

_On the rare occasion that I did see one, which only happened once or twice, I witnessed their way of fighting close hand. And it was as everyone had told me. But in those instances, their hoods had either been ripped off or they fell off in the fight, and I never recognized any of them._

_Doesn't that mean…that the Odaiba __Chosen__…were sent off to different countries other than __Japan__ then? Why would they be brought back? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful but…_

_It makes you wonder._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Return_

"Shuichon?"

Shuichon, her feet ankle-deep in water, cocked her head. "Yeah?" A breeze blew by, ruffling her purple-brown locks.

I was momentarily flustered.

"Uh…I…"

While I was still trying to gather my thoughts together, from across the Fröséns' pool came a jet of water, courtesy of a grinning Makoto. It drenched us both. Shuichon dove straight into the pool and dunked Makoto under.

I watched as she surfaced, feeling slightly irritated at Makoto for interrupting our conversation. "Pyry will be mad," I said.

Shuichon clambered back on to the flagstones, wringing her shirt out. "Why?"

"You got his shorts wet."

Shuichon glanced down at her soaking wet shorts, now a dark green. "These don't fit him anymore," she said. "He won't care." For some reason, Shuichon had opted not to go into town to buy a bathing suit—like Ai—and went around barefoot in shorts and a shirt (borrowed from Pyry), like Romainu and Makoto were doing.

The back door shut suddenly and I turned around to look at it, even though I could no longer see inside the house.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Impmon said, stealing a glance at the closed door. His face broke into a wide grin. "Hey, want me to go—"

"No," Makoto said lazily. "They'll tell us later."

Impmon shrugged. "Oh well. Probably wouldn't be able to understand them anyway." With that, he jumped into the pool with loud whoop.

Shuichon shook her head. Her feet were once again dipped inside the cold, clear water. We stayed there for a while, completely silent, her on ground, me in the pool. Out of the blue, Shuichon asked, "What were you about to say?"

"Huh?" My gaze snapped back to her, suddenly focusing on the way water droplets slid off her hair.

Shuichon repeated her question. I blinked. "Oh…um…" What _was_ my question? Then I remembered and blurted it out: "You realize that your hair color is turning purple?"

"My hair?" Shuichon gave me a funny look. "Well yeah, I figured."

"You're not going to dye it brown?" I asked.

She considered it for a moment. "No," she decided at last. Then she gave me a cheeky grin. "For one thing, I'd end up with the same hair color as _you._"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Nothing. But I think you pull off brown hair really well." While I stared at her, she burst out laughing. "What the heck does that even mean?"

Before I could answer, she sprang into the water, splashing water everywhere, completely drenching me. Swiftly and silently, she swam along the bottom of the pool as easily as a sting ray would, pulling anyone and everyone in her path beneath the water.

And, as they resurfaced, they complained.

"Hey!"

"_Shuichon_!"

"What was that for?"

I couldn't stop laughing, feeling happier than usual.

* * *

"This," Shuichon said testily, "is _ridiculous_."

I was thumbing through a copy of some magazine for video games. While I couldn't understand anything, the pictures all looked pretty interesting, and there was a high possibility of a Japanese copy out there somewhere. "Oh, come on," I said without looking up. "It's not that bad."

"We've been waiting in this line for twenty minutes," Shuichon grumbled. "Buying _one_ little _book_!" She inspected the thick copy of a novel with an inky-black dragon imprinted against a midnight-blue cover. "What _is_ this, anyway?"

"Some medieval fantasy story about an exiled knight—also the illegitimate prince—who raises a dragon to save his beloved princess," I answered, turning a page. _That_ looked like a good game. "The princess also happens to be his childhood friend. The knight was banished because his half-brother—the real prince—loved the girl too. All in the backdrop of sorcerers, wizards, all that stuff."

Shuichon raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? This junk is in Irish."

I cringed. "I…read it a couple of years ago in Odaiba," I admitted, not willing to admit that I had picked it up, thinking it was about something else, and found myself immediately hooked. "Really sappy. Cliché, too."

"How does it end?"

"The knight and the princess get married," I said without thinking, too busy studying a picture of two mythical beasts fighting. "The exiled knight and his half brother were actually switched at birth and no one knew until half-brothers' fighting (naturally, they were fighting over the princess) woke up some dormant wizard guru and he told them. The half-brother was put to cleaning service to 'redeem his wrongs' and he eventually apologized. Like I said: cliché."

Shuichon cracked up. "You actually finished the book?"

"I was bored," I muttered defensively, burrowing into the magazine.

"What's this called, anyway?"

"Midnight Days," I said and, looking up at Shuichon, smirked slightly. "Thinking about checking out the book in Japanese?"

Shuichon scowled, rolling her eyes. "_No_. I just thought it would be a good gift for Shuichi. Or Makoto." Seeing my expression, she hastily explained: "Both of them hate sappy stuff. Practical joke sort of thing."

I frowned; for whatever reason, it was irritating me to no end on how Shuichon and Shuichi were. It was honestly getting a little ridiculous but I couldn't help it. Opening my mouth, I was about to say something, when the D-Coordinator Ryuu had given me decided to buzz.

I jumped, fumbling for it, as we finally reached the cashier. I checked the screen. It was from Ryuu. Fortunately, Shuichon caught on without me having to signal. We'd reached the register by then and she hurriedly forked over the appropriate amount of cash to the surprised worker, grabbed the book, and we ran out into the street, behind a tree.

I pressed a button. Ryuu appeared, looking slack-jawed.

"You're alive?" he gasped.

"Uh…yes." I paused. "If you thought we were dead, then why did you call?"

Ryuu frowned. "I pushed the wrong number," he explained guiltily. "What about—never mind. Listen, the Empire is heading for Ireland! Where are you?"

A cold feeling crept over me. "Ireland."

* * *

I was there at the death of Takuya Kanbara.

One minute, Ankylomon and I were fighting against a MetalEtemon and a Fighter, and the next, Tomoki was yelling for help.

Ankylomon and I shared a glance, then turned to Pyry. "We…" I began, but Pyry cut me off.

"Go, save your friend," Pyry said, nodding at me, "I shall hold these two off." For a regular person, he was taking the whole Digimon thing pretty well. Pyry twirled his spear he'd insisted on bringing out into the fight and hurled it like a javelin as we turned to go.

"That won't work, dagya—"

A howl of pain made us both whip around. Pyry was retrieving his spear, skipping lightly away, as MetalEtemon, clutching a gap in his chest, screamed in both shock and horror.

"What…?" I breathed. "How…?"

Pyry winked. "Chrome Digizoid, this spear," he said. "Now hurry." He turned back to the MetalEtemon and began dancing around him, taunting the Digimon with his weapon.

"Let's go!" I shouted, clambering on to Ankylomon's back, not having enough time to think _why_ Pyry had a spear made of chrome Digizoid.

Without another word, he shot off, tearing up the road as he ran. Ankylomon hadn't gotten very far when Shuichon rolled into our path, wrestling with a Hunter. Cursing, Ankylomon slammed to a halt. I was about to get off to help when it occurred to me that if I _did_ help, Shuichon would never forgive me. So I forced myself to watch as the Hunter pinned Shuichon to the ground.

"Get—off!" Shuichon shouted, drawing her legs beneath her and kicking off. The Hunter gave a hoarse cry as he tumbled along the cobblestones, his hood falling off to reveal a shock of blond hair.

Yamato.

Yamato Ishida.

Slowly, Yamato stood up, blue eyes blank. He crouched, sprang, punched his arm into her stomach. Shuichon skittered backwards, clutching her stomach, curling up into a ball as she did, bouncing along the broken ground. She regained her footing. "Listen," she snapped, "I don't care if you're a rock star. _Get out of my way!_"

What was she talking about? Where did she have to go? What was Yamato blocking her from?

Someone flashed into view out of the corner of my eye. I turned around. Romainu, her white jacket gone and sword shattered, raced down the street, eyes wide with terror. Stumbling alongside her, looking worse for the wear, was Tailmon, barely able to stand upright.

And right behind them, hot in pursuit, was Sora and, in the skies, Birdramon.

Romainu and Tailmon shot past Ankylomon and me before we could react, dodging around Yamato. Sora and Birdramon thundered close behind. Shuichon made a move to follow, but Yamato mirrored her actions.

"_Damn_ it, move!" Shuichon screamed.

Suddenly, another Hunter bowled into her from behind, with violet eyes and flaming red hair. Shuichon slid along the ground and I cringed. Where was Lopmon? The Hunter joined Yamato, smirking. Behind them, a yellow fox dressed in a priest garb appeared, as did WereGarurumon, who tossed Lopmon at Shuichon's head.

Oh. There he was.

Shuichon rose shakily to her feet, suddenly looking pale. A piece of skin had been scraped off and the wound was bleeding profusely, but she ignored it. The red blood stood out in stark contrast to her white skin. "Ruki…"

A shout rose above the clamor: "Stop it—_please!_"

"Tomoki," I breathed, torn between helping Shuichon and going to Tomoki. As I hestitated, Ryuu came barreling over and I made up my mind. "Ankylomon—"

"I know, I know, dagya," Ankylomon said. He reared, roared, ran. Ran across the path of Yamato, the fox, the Hunter, and Garurumon. Ran past Shuichi and Wingdramon fighting against a girl and a Digimon I didn't recognize. Ran straight to Tomoki who was in human form, cowing on the ground.

I jumped off of Ankylomon's back. "Tomoki!"

Tomoki's head snapped over to look at me. "Stay back."

"But—"

A roar. Suddenly, out of the sky dropped a humanoid dragon, fiery wings resplendent in the bright sunlight. A white mask adorned the dragon's face; red, white, and gold armor decorated the dragon's body; a tail lashed against the ground as the dragon grinned.

"Too scared to fight?" the dragon rasped.

Tomoki visibly shook. "Vritramon," he whispered. "Why?"

Vritramon sneered. "Not going to fight back? Fine." He raised both his arms. "Corona…"

"TOMOKI!" I screamed, just as Ankylomon dashed into Vritramon's path.

"_Blaster!_"

A solar laser roared out of Vritramon's cannons and slammed into Ankylomon. Ankylomon screamed, rearing back and crumbling against the ground. Soon he was back to Armadimon.

"Armadimon!" I raced over to him, regardless of the threat of Vritramon's presence. "Armadimon! Are you all right?" He didn't stir. "Armadimon!"

"Takuya-oniichan," Tomoki said slowly.

I shot him a brief glance. Wasn't Takuya Tomoki's friend from his world? "What?"

"Takuya-oniichan," Tomoki said again, his voice becoming stronger. He suddenly stood up. "Vritramon is Takuya-oniichan."

I nearly dropped Armadimon. Up until then, I'd pretty much forgotten about how Tomoki's friends could evolve into Digimon too. And even then, I'd never imagined that they could evolve into gigantic Digimon as big as Vritramon. "He's…"

"No," Tomoki said firmly. He raised his voice. "Takuya-oniichan would _never_ do this! I know Takuya-oniichan—and I know that _you're not him!_ You're just someone inhabiting his body. I don't know who you are, but stop impersonating him!"

Vritramon gave a snort. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure," Tomoki said angrily. "I've fought alongside Takuya-oniichan; don't you think I'd recognize him if I saw him?" Tomoki advanced, seemingly unware of the danger. "Takuya-oniichan is my hero. He fought when everyone else gave up, he was strong when everyone else was weak, he was there for all of us when we needed him the most!"

Vritramon's voice seemed a little unsteady. "Stop stalling your death."

Tomoki opened his arms and spread them. "See if I care," he said. "You're not Takuya-oniichan and you'll never be him. No one can ever be Takuya. Not even you, no matter how hard you try. You will never be him. Do you understand me? _Never_."

"But I am," Vritramon said brokenly. "I am him."

He took one uncertain step forward and lurched back, clutching his head, roaring. Tomoki refused to move. He continued speaking, relentless. "Then why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why? Killing people, destroying towns, lives, innocent people—_who are you?_"

Vritramon crumpled to the ground. "I don't—I don't know!"

"That's your excuse?" Tomoki said heatedly. "_You don't know?_ Tell that to the people you killed! Tell that to everyone you've ever hurt or injured—_who are you?_"

Vritramon screamed. "I don't want to do this anymore—I don't want to, I don't want to! I—I don't know who I am, I don't know what I'm doing…I'm not Takuya, I don't know! I can't stand it—killing others out of bloodlust—Tomoki, you have to help me!"

For a moment, all I could hear was the pounding of the blood in my ears.

"What?" Tomoki managed to get out; his arms were dropping down. "Takuya-oniichan…is it really you?"

Vritramon clutched his head, as if he was fighting with himself. "I was brainwashed—I never had a choice…never could fight back…too strong…" Vritramon suddenly looked up, his eyes clear and sharp. "Tomoki—kill me."

Tomoki gasped. "What?"

Vritramon rose shakily to his feet. "It's the only way," he said, his eyes glazed with pain. "Hurry, before my mind gets taken over again!" With that, he transformed into a much smaller Digimon, with a mane of blond hair and a mask and spread his arms out wide. "Hurry!"

"No!"

"Tomoki," the Digimon pleaded. He began to speak again but his head tossed back in a roar. It was with difficulty that he forced himself back down again. "Please, kill me. I don't want to cause any more pain. I don't know what you're doing here, or how you got here, but I do know one thing: if you manage to free us from this spell, and I know you will, I would never be able to live with myself. Please…"

Tomoki's eyes were swimming with tears. "Takuya-oniichan…"

"Please!" the Digimon, Takuya, begged, opening his arms out wide again as Tomoki had done a few minutes before. "Please…grant my last wish, Tomoki…._Please_."

Tomoki was shaking his head, tears streaming down his face, but he was drawing out his digivice. "Evolution! Blizzarmon." An ape stood in Tomoki's place. "Takuya-oniichan," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Blizzarmon held up his axes. "Avalanche Step!" he screamed, tears visible even in Digimon form. An arrow of ice and snow flew out and struck the Digimon in his chest; the Digimon reverted to a human form, with brown hair and a cloak.

Blizzarmon became Tomoki once more and he rushed to the human's side. "Takuya-oniichan…"

I stayed back, but even so, I heard their conversation.

"Thank you, Tomoki…"

"Takuya-oniichan—"

"Tomoki," Takuya said, struggling to speak, "don't blame yourself. Listen…our friends…are at the Empire base…save them." Then he closed his eyes and took in one last breath.

"_Takuya-oniichan!_"

All I could do was stand there.

* * *

The battle was over. Takuya Kanbara had been buried. The Empire had retreated. Silence was among us as we sat outside, around the Fröséns' pool. Earlier today, it had looked so welcoming; now, it was just a big puddle of water.

Sobs pierced through the silence.

Tomoki was weeping, his head buried in Ai's lap.

No one else cried.

We all shared his grief. But there was nothing we could do.

The night passed on.

* * *

I stumbled into the kitchen, my hair a mess. Gray light filtered through the windows, casting dim shadows in the room. Pyry was alone, making breakfast. I sat down with a thump, unable to think.

Pyry placed a plated in front of me. There lay an open sandwich, buttered, topped with hard cheese. "Eat."

I did so without really thinking about it.

Shuichi and Makoto entered next. They, too, sat down without a word. Pyry repeated the same procedure.

Shuichon passed through the doorway, Lopmon draped about her neck. Pyry handed her a sandwich as well; although, this one contained salami instead of cheese. Shuichon broke hers in half and handed a portion to Lopmon.

All was silent.

Until Alaois barged in, glaring at us all.

Pyry, about to hand him his breakfast, looked startled. "What's the matter with you?"

"You," Alaois snapped. He swung around to face me. "And you, and you, you, you, and _you_." He pointed to each and every one of us in turn, his gaze fierce and burning. "Why are you all so glum?"

"Because Tomoki's friend died!" I stood and slammed my fists on the table.

"So?" Alaois said, his eyes hardening. "My friend died yesterday too. What do you have to say about that?"

No one moved.

Only Shuichi continued to eat.

"You're…kidding right?" I said in disbelief.

"No. I'm not." Alaois's gaze seemed to pierce through me.

"I can vouch for him," Shuichi said, without looking up. His voice was controlled, even. "I saw the body. Alaois isn't lying."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Makoto demanded.

Alaois gave a short, hard laugh. "Why should I have? You were all too busy grieving for Tomoki's dead friend. If I'd said anything, you would've thought I'd made it up to get attention. You wouldn't have cared."

"I would have," Shuichon said quietly.

"Not Iori."

His words stung. And it hurt even more when no one objected.

But the worst part was that it was true.

* * *

"Pyry," I said slowly, "can I ask you something?"

Pyry looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes?"

"How did you get a spear made of chrome Digizoid?"

We were sitting in the Fröséns' living room and everyone looked up, interested. Pyry's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I thought you might ask." He turned back to his book. "I had a Digimon partner once. I fought alongside him."

No one spoke.

"You're kidding, right?" Tailmon said at last.

"No." Pyry took out his wallet, removed a picture, and threw it at me. "Look at that, if you don't believe me."

I picked it up.

There Pyry was, standing with an arm around a bee-like Digimon with blue antennae and obsidian-transparent wings. Both were grinning widely and Pyry held a black-and-yellow digivice, the type of digivice from Shuichon's world.

"A FanBeemon?" Makoto asked as Shuichon passed the photo to him.

Pyry nodded. He then out his digivice, exactly identical to the one in the photograph. "The spear was his. He gave it to me."

"What happened to him?" Alaois asked.

"He gave his life to protect my home," Pyry said shortly, "after he realized he couldn't be everywhere at once. His spirit guards this street; why do you think I was so surprised to find a Digimon here? No other has penetrated his barrier before."

Romainu suggested, "It could be that it's wearing away—"

Pyry shook his head. "Impossible."

"Maybe…" Dracomon began hesitantly. "Maybe his spirit knew that no harm would come to you if he let us in?"

"Is that even possible?" Tailmon snorted.

"It could be, dagya," Armadimon snapped, and I knew he was thinking, as I was, about BlackWarGreymon.

"Then explain the Empire being let in," Tailmon argued. "What about that?"

"He made a mistake," Makoto said, as easily as if he'd been conversing with FanBeemon himself. "He knew it was being led by Pyry's brother, so he thought nothing bad would happen."

Pyry looked up sharply. "My brother?"

He was just as astonished as I was. Since when did Nasagi step down?

"We haven't told you?" Shuichon blinked in surprise. "Your brother, Fion Frösén, leads the Empire now."

Pyry gave an exclamation in a different language.

"And how do you know that Fion is in charge of the Empire?" I wanted to know.

"Masahiro told me," Shuichi said simply. "I told Ryuu, too. Did I forget to tell you?"

"Uh…kind of."

"Oops." And Shuichi went back to staring idly at the wall.

"Does he not like me or something?" I whispered to Shuichon.

"Ask him," she suggested. "And don't go putting this on him—you act like you could care less about Shuichi."

"No I don't." With a sinking feeling, I realized she was right.

"Oh, really?" Shuichon's eyes seemed to bore into my own. "Well then, what happened with Shuichi and Dracomon the other day?"

My mind went blank.

Shuichon snorted in disgust. "See? You were too busy worrying about Tomoki—not that I don't mind _that_; but you treat him as if he's your only friend in the world—to hear him. Dracomon and Shuichi evolved. Into Slayerdramon."

Shaking her head, Shuichon turned to converse with Impmon, leaving me shocked and confused.

Makoto saw my distress and came over to sit down beside me. "What's the matter with you?"

"Do I really only treat Tomoki as a friend and everyone like they're dirt?"

Makoto paused. "No," he said at length. "You treat Alaois pretty well. Except for that his-friend-died-and-no-one-cared business. It's just that you ignore me and Shuichi. Sort of. Not really. Maybe a little."

I frowned.

"It's because we're friends with Shuichon. Not that Tomoki isn't," he added quickly. "It's just that you know that he likes my sister as well as everyone else. You're afraid that we'll steal Shuichon away, especially because we're from the same world as she is."

I was silent.

"And about the thing with Alaois's friend…we're all guilty of that. We've ignored him just because he's small and annoying—well, he is sometimes. We're all trying to change that."

"Right," I said slowly. I still had to think things through. "Thanks."

Makoto didn't answer; he was too busy trying to make Tomoki smile. In the end, he shoved his index fingers into the corners of his mouth and yanked them up forcefully.

And, to the surprise of us all, Tomoki began to laugh.

* * *

_Bzzt_.

Everyone around the table jumped as Shuichi's D-Coordinator vibrated, shaking the table along with it. Tailmon was the first one to recover. "Hey, Shuichi," she yelled. "Your coordinator's ringing!"

Shuichi leaped out of the pool, dripping wet, and grabbed his D-Coordinator. Alaois, Romainu, and Makoto followed him, all still in their bathing suits. Everyone crowded around as Shuichi answered the call.

Ryuu appeared and stared. "Why are you wet?"

"Never mind that," Shuichi said impatiently. "What is it?"

"The Empire is gathering at the harbor, off in a rarely-visited area," Ryuu said, "and they've called for us to join them."

Shuichi frowned. "Why?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, we've declared a truce for now, and I don't think they'll break it. Fion's pretty strict on rules."

"You bet he is," Pyry muttered from behind me. He hadn't bothered to join our little crowd.

"Just be ready in ten minutes. That's when we'll be there."

* * *

"Thanks for everything," I said, inclining my head. We were gathered on the ruined street outside with Ryuu. Further outward was the rest of the A.F. group that had come.

Pyry waved it off. "It was fun while it lasted," he said. "Tell Fion I said hello. And Alaois…don't forget." Alaois nodded once in reply. I was curious but had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to ask; Alaois had already told me what had happened the day before when they were asking Pyry questions.

Romainu threw her arms around Pyry's waist. "Thank you!" she chirped.

Pyry looked shocked. "Uh…no…problem."

Ryuu looked more than annoyed. "Come on," he said, dragging Romainu away. "We've got to go."

Together, we joined the huge crowd that was the A.F. Together, we began the long walk down to the deserted harbor. And together, we managed to scare off everyone who was plodding along in the streets. Oh, unity.

To my surprise, I saw someone familiar, nudged Armadimon, and we caught up to her. "Chiyoko?"

The blind girl whipped around. "Who are you?" she demanded defensively. Always at her side, Ryuudamon gave a threatening snarl.

I was taken aback. "I'm…I'm Iori Hida. You helped train us?"

Chiyoko relaxed. "Oh," she said. "Right. Sorry." She paused. "Have you heard about Michiko?"

I frowned. "No. Why?"

Chiyoko pulled down a pair of mirror sunglasses over her clouded blue eyes. "She's the reason why you and your group got into so many fights," she explained. "Floramon, her partner, can make this sort of pollen that makes you angry for no reason at all."

I was dimly aware of the fact that my mouth was hanging open, but I didn't care. Luckily, Armadimon was there to speak what was in my mind. "What, dagya?" the Digimon gasped.

Chiyoko nodded. "She made her loyalties clear a few days ago. Everyone was surprised. She was one of the most reliable people around, someone you could always count on. Now no one knows who to trust who." She shook her head in disgust. "And do you know why she betrayed the A.F.?"

I was almost afraid to ask. Ryuudamon's glare, even though it was not directed at me, was so ferocious, my voice faltered. "W-why?"

"For some boy she fell in love with." Chiyoko spat on the ground. "Just because he spared her life one time. She'd been in love with him ever since. And I knew." She looked annoyed with herself. "I knew she was in love, but I didn't know she'd go to that sort of length to prove it. It's _ridiculous_."

"Have you ever been in love?" Makoto's voice made all of us jump. Ryuudamon instantly turned on him, hissing and spitting like any regular alley cat. But Makoto ignored it. "Well?"

Chiyoko shook her head hesitantly. "No…"

"Find out first," Makoto said, "and then tell me if you can't sympathize with your sister." He shot me a look. "You know how that feels, don't you?"

I glanced back and saw Shuichon laughing and smiled. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

The A.F. and Empire stood across from each other, glaring.

Fion leaped down from the tree branch he had been standing on. "Enough," he said and everyone became still. "We have a truce."

"Unfortunately," an A.F. member sneered. Ryuu shot the member a look.

"Let's go," Fion ordered, making his way down the shore. "AeroV-Dramon." His dragon partner swooped down and Fion jumped on to his back.

"Into the water if you can swim," Ryuu shouted, "into the air if you can fly. On someone's back if you can do neither." He was already on the back of a Whamon. "Come on! What are you waiting for?"

Wingdramon and Shuichi had already taken to the skies, Shuichon and Lopmon with them. Beelzebumon, carrying Ai, flapped his wings and took off. Angewomon, Romainu nestled in her arms, soared into the air as gracefully as an eagle. Alaois, Kunemon, and Tomoki were hitching a ride, as were several others, on the back of an Airdramon.

I felt lost. Armadimon and I had no where to go. True, Armadimon could evolve into Sabmarimon and swim, but I had long since outgrown the space to fit. I had a feeling that if I'd tried to get in, I'd end up really really squished.

"You could go by yourself," I offered.

"No, dagya," Armadimon said. "I'll stick with you, dagya."

"Hey," Chiyoko said and we turned around. She was sitting on the back of an evolved form of Ryuudamon. "This is HishaRyuumon. Want a ride?"

Nodding gratefully, Armadimon and I clambered on. HishaRyuumon took to the air.

Soon everyone was either in the air or in the ocean. Fion was at the lead. "Let's go!" AeroV-Dramon roared, pumping his wings and shooting off like a shot. The horde of A.F.-Empire members was quick to follow.

Before long, we were far from shore and AeroV-Dramon dropped down low to the water surface. Every Digimon in the sky followed suit. "Gather in a circle," AeroV-Dramon shouted, his voice booming.

We all did so.

"On the count of three," Fion said, and those far from the center had to strain to hear, "jump into the water and _don't come back up_. If you do, you'll be left here. Try to stay towards the center; in other words, us." He indicated himself and AeroV-Dramon. "Don't go too deep and don't stay up too close to the surface. Understand?"

Nods.

"Then one—two—three!'

As one, the entire group inhaled. As one, every human and Digimon in the skies jumped and every human and Digimon in the water dove; before I did so, I pulled Daisuke's goggles over my eyes. As one, we entered the water, scaring off countless schools of fish, which was probably just as well. As one, we all hovered beneath the water, straining for a sight of Fion's white-blond hair or AeroV-Dramon's bulk.

After a few seconds, there was a sudden ripple in the water. Everything contracted. I couldn't breathe. Everything was too tight…Daisuke's goggles seemed to be squeezing my eyes…there wasn't enough oxygen…I was going to die…

Then it was over and I opened my eyes to, once again, find myself in an ocean. I saw Digimon and humans moving for the surface, AeroV-Dramon among them, and followed.

One by one, we broke the surface, gasping for air and wiping the water from our eyes. With a start, I realized that we were in my world once more.

Silently, we began to swim for the shore, no words being spoken. I glanced back, panicking, to search for Chiyoko when I found her, being carried in the air by HishaRyuumon.

We reached the bank and climbed on top of the grassy slope, turning back to help friends. Ryuu and Fion stood in the center of all the movement. "We part ways here," Fion said.

Ryuu nodded. "Thank you."

Without another word, Fion turned around and led away the Empire mass. As for us, we collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to speak.

* * *

"What?"

"I want you to look for Nasagi," Ryuu repeated.

"But why?" Kunemon cut in.

"In case he's planning something," Ryuu answered. "Good enough for you?"

"When do we start?" Tomoki asked.

"Today," Ryuu said. "Now. Why?"

Tomoki looked as if he was going to say something, then changed his mind. "No reason. Just wondering."

"Then go," Ryuu ordered, running a hand through his hair. "Bakemon and I have to get back to the A.F. base before the Empire decides to end the truce and overrun it."

"Which base?" Dracomon asked; I had a feeling it was supposed to be sarcastic. But Ryuu didn't take it that way.

"All of them." Ryuu stood up. "I'll see you later." He gave Romainu a hug, a quick peck, and went off, Bakemon right beside him.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go."

We set off, still wet from our recent bath. After several minutes of walking, Tomoki stopped. We all turned to look at him.

"What's the matter with you?" Impmon wanted to know.

"I won't be going with you," said Tomoki quietly.

Kunemon frowned. "Why not?"

"He wants to look for his friends," Shuichon said, understanding flickering into her eyes.

Tomoki nodded. "Exactly."

"But it's too dangerous!" Ai protested.

Alaois apparently thought differently because he said, "Good luck. But don't expect too much."

Tomoki shot him a surprised glance. "Why? Do you know anything?"

Alaois shook his head. "I heard mentions of humans evolving into Digimon during my stay at the Empire," he said, "but I never heard more than that."

Tomoki looked even more determined. "None of you are going to stop me," he said, "so don't try."

"If you're going, then so am I," Ai decided.

Makoto and Tomoki both protested. "You can't!"

"Why?" challenged Ai. "Because I'm a girl? Because I'm weak?"

"You're far from weak Ai," interrupted Impmon smoothly. "Go with Tomoki. I won't stop you."

"Impmon!" Makoto shouted.

"Are you denying your sister's strength?"

That got him. Makoto hesitated, then gave up. "Be careful."

"I'll be as careful as you are."

The two siblings shared a quick hug.

"Good luck, Tomoki," I said, extending my arm out. "You've got your D-Coordinator?" Tomoki nodded. "We'll meet up later," I said. "Keep in touch."

"We will," Tomoki promised, clasping my hand with his own. "Ai…let's go."

Together the two ran off into the darkening forest.

For a while, no one spoke.

"We'd better break off here, too," I decided. "In order to cover more ground."

"But…" Romainu said slowly. "Don't you think that we'll be able to look better if we split up?" She gestured around. "I mean, this place is huge. It's _Earth_, after all."

We were silent for a moment. "She's got a point," Kunemon said.

In the end, it was decided that Shuichi, Dracomon, Armadimon, and I were to keep on heading north. Shuichon, Lopmon, Makoto, and Impmon were to head west. Which left Alaois, Romainu, Kunemon, and Tailmon to head east.

We said our last goodbyes, and set off with promises to meet up later.

And the promises, as every one of knew, were empty.

There was no telling if we would survive.

I could feel it. Armadimon could feel it. Every being could feel it.

This war was nearing its end.


	20. Iori: The Swedish Sector

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida. A day or two ago, the Empire attacked Gleann Iarthach. It was there that Tomoki's friend, Takuya Kanbara, died. He wasn't killed in cold blood though. Takuya asked for Tomoki to kill him._

_I can't imagine the pain it must have caused._

_And it turns out that Pyry is—well, _was_—a Tamer, too. His partner gave his life up to guard the street Pyry's house is on._

_To make a long story short, we're back in my world. Right now, minus Tomoki and Ai, we're searching for Nasagi and Evilmon by Ryuu's orders._

_Let's see…searching for your worst enemy, in a dark forest, with no idea who is hiding in the shadows. This'll be fun._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Swedish Sector_

Shuichi, Dracomon, Armadimon, and I made our way north, being careful not to draw any unwanted attention from any unwanted attackers. Our feet were light against the leave-littered crumbly ground.

"Do you think we'll find him?" I asked. "Nasagi, I mean."

Shuichi was silent for a few moments. "No," he said at last. "I know Nasagi. He won't let himself be found unless he wants it. We'd be better off trying to find Rokuro."

Rokuro, the elusive informer. No one knew of his whereabouts and yet there were many teams, from Empire and A.F. alike, clamoring to find him. Or her. Who was Rokuro anyway? Mystery shrouded from the time he first appeared to now.

"Do you think Rokuro is his—or her—actual name, dagya?"

Frowning, Shuichi shook his head. "Probably not," he said. "Who'd want to give out their real name when they're helping two sides?"

"Who'd want to spend his or her time searching a gigantic world for one person who is one of the least likely people to be found?" Dracomon retorted.

"Good point."

"Don't forget Evilmon, dagya," Armadimon put in.

"Oh, I hate Evilmon," Dracomon said, his voice entirely conversational. "Do you know that one time he had the nerve to creep up on me? And then he got all mad when I spewed fire over him. He was the one that scared me—shouldn't I be allowed to react?"

"You should, dagya," agreed Armadimon.

"That's what I told him! But he didn't listen."

The two Digimon went on talking, in low voices, as we trekked through the forest. Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Completely untrue," he whispered.

I grinned. "I expected as much." We continued on, Armadimon and Dracomon still sharing made-up stories with each other. I guess it helped pass the time. While Shuichi and I maintained a comfortable silence, I nevertheless felt the need to start a conversation. "Hey, uh, Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

I was fumbling around in my mind, trying to think of something to stay, when a thought struck me. "Nasagi was in the Resistance, right?"

Shuichi shot me a weird look. "Yes."

"And you were in the Resistance?"

Another weird look. "Yes."

"At the same time?"

Looking as if he didn't know what was going on, but not liking where it was going all the same, Shuichi answered, slowly, "…yes."

"How…well—" I was trying to find the right words to say when Shuichi cut me off. He knew what I was getting at.

"We never met face-to-face," Shuichi said. "During our time in the Resistance, I knew he was on the Empire side the entire time. But I never said anything. If I had, people would start to question my loyalty. Was I really working for the Resistance, or was I working for the Empire? How else would I know otherwise?" Shuichi's mood seemed to be gloomier.

While I was trying to think of something to say to that, Shuichi gave a short laugh and I glanced at him. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Shuichi said. "It's just, how could I give a friend away?" He gave another laugh; I realized it sounded hollow.

I blinked, astonished. "Friend?" Wait, this sounded familiar…

Shuichi snorted without looking at me. "I told you, didn't I?" he said. "Nasagi and I met ten years ago and we've been best friends since. The whole fiasco with Fion didn't change our friendship. And really, would _you_ be able to give away a friend?"

I was unable to process the information. Shuichi? Best friends with _Nasagi?_ Then…

"I was best friends with Masahiro too," Shuichi said, as if he was reading my mind. Then he corrected himself, "No, I _am_ best friends with Masahiro. Nothing can erase those ten years of my childhood."

"Are you still mad at Fion, dagya?" Armadimon cut in.

"No," Shuichi said firmly. "We've been friends for too long to just forget it. I was wrong before. I made a promise to Haruka and I'm going to keep it."

"Oh." I was silent, thinking, just barely remembering that Haruka was Shuichi's dead sister. "What did you do when Nasagi was in the Resistance?"

"Nothing," admitted Shuichi. "Absolutely nothing." He paused. "I _wanted_ to talk to him, but at the same time, I didn't. There was just too much…"—he struggled for a word—"well, awkwardness, or confusion, or something between us. He knew that as well as I did."

With a flash, I remembered something when Nasagi had assigned the Assignment. He'd hesitated when telling Armadimon and I that Shuichi had wanted us to take it up. At first, I'd thought nothing of it; I'd briefly wondered if it was reluctance to hand out the Assignment. But now, was it actually because he was reluctant to say Shuichi's name, in case anyone thought that Shuichi might've had a part in what was supposed to be the killing off of me, Armadimon, and Tomoki?

"But he left me notes," Shuichi said, bringing me back to our conversation. "The tape that showed him speaking to the past Empire leader—this was before Nasagi became leader—was actually for me. Nasagi was simply telling me that they were discussing nothing harmless. Wallace, Lopmon, and Terriermon got hold of it somehow."

"And then Nasagi decided to kill them," I said bitterly.

To my surprise, Shuichi shook his head. "No," he said. "The Empire leader heard about it and ordered Nasagi to kill them. He threatened to hurt Masahiro if Nasagi refused."

My jaw was hanging open by now, and I made no move to pull it back up. None of this could be true. Could it? I'd only known Nasagi as a cold-hearted person, stubborn to the last, only looking out for himself….

"Wallace and his partners survived because Evilmon and Nasagi had laid obstacles down for the heavier Digimon beforehand," Shuichi continued. "Evilmon never really gave chase. Nasagi declared them dead so the Empire leader would be satisfied."

"And when Ryuu said you and Dracomon had changed your minds about going to the A.F.?" I asked, remembering a bit of the conversation however many days—or weeks—ago.

"We really did," rasped Dracomon.

"Why…?"

But Dracomon shook his head and Shuichi compressed his lips. I didn't press them any further and instead asked, "What about Nasagi planning to ambush Ryuu the next time he went out?"

Shuichi looked away. "Believe it or not, Nasagi and Evilmon told us that. Nasagi really never liked Ryuu, but he warned me in advance in case I wanted to save him. Because he knew about Romainu's feelings for Ryuu."

"Wait, dagya," Armadimon interjected; I was too busy being confused to say anything. "How did you two write notes to each other without anyone else discovering them, dagya? Wouldn't you have been caught eventually, dagya?"

"We used a code we'd invented as kids," Shuichi said. "He kept me informed on _everything_. Except for the part where he wanted to get rid of you two, Iori and Armadimon. I found that out by accident."

I frowned. "What?"

"Was he under any orders, dagya?"

Shuichi shrugged. "No idea. But he did tell me about the Empire's attack—obviously, he was leader by this time—way before the A.F. found out."

"Why, dagya?"

"We think he might've wanted us to get to safety," Dracomon said.

"Then how did the A.F. find out?" I demanded.

Shuichi snorted. "Nasagi left a clue so obvious anyone could've figured it out. I guess…I guess the main reason why he wanted the Resistance destroyed was because he didn't want anyone to figure out that we were friends...in case we were put into danger…"

"Are you serious?" I asked in complete disbelief. So much destruction had happened to my life, Nasagi being one of the main causes and here Shuichi still believed in him, the very same person who'd destroyed the Resistance and dozens of lives.

"People change," I said, a little helplessly.

"And some people don't," he said coldly.

"Then why didn't you do anything, dagya?" Armadimon challenged. "Why didn't you stand up for Nasagi, dagya? When Ryuu told us about him, you never said a word, dagya."

"Would any of you have believed me?" Shuichi's eyes flashed. "Ryuu would've kicked me and Dracomon out that office before I'd finished speaking. He would've thought that I'd been betraying him the entire time."

"Were you?" I was unable to contain the question. Shuichi swung around with a glare so fierce my knees nearly buckled.

"You still should've said something, dagya!" Armadimon insisted. "That's what friends do, dagya—they stand up for each other, dagya! If you can't do that for Nasagi, then you aren't friends, dagya!"

I was too surprised to say anything.

Shuichi turned away. "Don't you think I know?" he said bitterly. "Don't you know that I've beat myself up at night because I couldn't do that? You don't know how it feels with friends on the enemy side."

"It tears you apart from the inside," confirmed Dracomon.

"But I do know what it feels like," I argued. I didn't like the way Shuichi was acting: accusing me of not knowing Nasagi, defending Nasagi, and isolating himself from the rest of us, as if that made him special. "When Shuichon and Lopmon joined the Empire."

"You only had to live with that knowledge for a day or two," Shuichi said quietly. "Not years."

No one spoke for a while.

"Does anyone else know, dagya?" Armadimon said.

"Tailmon, Romainu, Makoto, Impmon, Shuichon, and Lopmon," Shuichi said. "Most recently, Alaois and Kunemon."

"Why not anyone else?" I asked slowly, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

And I didn't.

"Because they're too judgmental," Shuichi said flatly.

We walked on in silence after that, the happy mood gone.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Days turned into nights. Time trickled by as we trudged through the Digital World in search for Nasagi and Evilmon. Nasagi and Evilmon, both of whom would never be found unless they wished it.

"Let's rest for the night," Shuichi said resignedly. "This is getting us nowhere."

So, after setting down the watch schedule, all four of us climbed into separate tree branches and fell asleep, as we had been taught to do in the Resistance. There was no dinner; we'd gone down to eating one meal per day, and would go foraging the following day.

"_Wake up, Iori!"_

_My eyes wrenched open and I found myself on a hill, Shuichon screaming at me from a distance off. I tried to stand up, but found myself moving in slow motion. Too slow, I turned around to see Shuichon, bleeding profusely, shouting, "Get out of here!"_

_Get out of where?_

_All around me, from atop a hill, my friends were engaged in battles with different groups of people, hopelessly outnumbered. None were winning the fight._

_Then, as one, they all fell. Their opponents stood triumphant._

_A fog billowed over the grass below me; when it had disappeared, the opponents stood as one. The figure grew, towering over me. Cold, menacing, sneering. It was Nasagi._

'You think you can defeat me?'

_A wave of darkness rose up and crashed down over me and I sank into the hilltop, all oxygen escaping from my lungs and the air squeezing too tight, too tight…_

'Think again.'

_A brilliant flash._

_And it was over._

"IORI!"

I jerked up and barely managed to stay on the tree branch, my head reeling, my eyelids drooping.

"RUN!"

I whipped around and stared below me. I was so high up, I could barely see, but there was a hole in the leaves and I peered through it.

_What—was—going—on—?_

Shuichi stood on the ground, one eye swollen shut, the other blackened, his cheek bleeding and his right hand hanging at an odd angle. Armadimon stood at his side. Both were surrounded by people—four Digimon and four humans—I didn't recognize. Above, Coredramon dove again and again, trying with futile attempts to reach his partner; every dive was blocked off by an aerial Digimon I was not familiar with.

"_IORI, RUN!_"

"He will not be able to," someone with dirty blond hair said. "Wherever he is." He was facing me, and I could see the sneer on his face. The teen nodded once and someone grabbed hold of Shuichi. "Now tell me—where is your friend?"

"Like hell I'll tell you," Shuichi spat and I was so surprised I nearly fell out of the tree. Shuichi never swore. Never. As it was, I managed to grab the branch but made a sound as I did so.

"Sven," a boy nearest to the tree said.

The teen with dirty blond hair looked up. "What is it?"

The boy pointed up the tree. "His friend is up there."

_Damn._

I gritted my teeth. I didn't like fighting but years in the Resistance had trained me, hardened me. If I was going have to go out, I was going to do it kicking and screaming.

With a shout, I sprang down, kicking the boy who'd pointed me out in the face—I think I knocked a tooth out—and promptly hit the legs of another out from beneath. But before I could move any further, someone grabbed hold of my wrist and sent me flying into a tree.

I slammed into it and all my breath rushed out of me, leaving me momentarily dazed and disoriented. Not to mention it _hurt_.

Before I could even collect my thoughts, a hand had taken hold of my leg and I went crashing into the ground. My head smacked against the—thankfully—soft earth, and lights flashed in my eyes.

I thought it was over, but it wasn't.

With no time to react, a foot kicked me in the stomach and sent me sprawling. I propped myself up on all fours but, again, someone beat me to the act. I was bodily picked up and slammed into the ground.

My back screamed with pain.

I gasped for air; none was left inside me.

Tears swam in my vision, blurring the faces around me. Although I couldn't see, I was pretty sure all were smirking. My head pounded, I felt like I was going to be sick.

A hand grabbed the front of my hoodie. I flinched.

"Look at that," a voice said, and I recognized it as the same one who'd questioned Shuichi. "He is a quick learner."

Laughter.

I was tossed backwards with a punch to my face. My legs trembled, unable to hold me up, and I fell to the ground, eyes wide with terror, right between Armadimon and Shuichi. Something tickled my lip and with horror, I realized that the punch had split open my lip.

"Look at him," the teen with dirty blond hair said, his light brown eyes leering down at me. "He is pathetic."

The boy who'd noticed me rolled his eyes. He was massaging and frowned, his brown eyes unreadable. His dark brown hair was unkempt and fell to his shoulders; the same applied to the teen with dirty blond hair. "Hey, Sven."

The teen with dirty blond hair gave an exasperated sigh. "What _now_, Ludde?"

"I think…he's Iori Hida."

I looked up sharply, in a mix of fear and confusion. How did this kid know who I was? But I shouldn't have moved so quickly—it set off a bout of dizziness that ended in my throwing up.

"Are you okay, dagya?" Armadimon whispered after I finished.

I gave a short nod. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sven, the teen who was obviously in charge, stepped over and grabbed hold of my hair, jerking it up and scrutinizing my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shuichi make a move that was promptly stopped by someone with dark brown hair, so dark it was nearly black. Sven dropped my hair, and though my scalp no longer seared with pain, it throbbed.

"You _are_ Iori Hida," Sven said, sounding surprised. "Part of the Odaiba Chosen. The runt of the litter, eh? I can see why Rui chose to ignore you. You are weaker than I thought."

"He is not, dagya!" Armadimon shouted, ever the loyal partner as I sat there, unable to move or react at all, without knowing why.

Sven laughed, as did the rest of the group. I took the opportunity to look around at our attackers. Besides the boy with dark hair that noticed me, Ludde, there was the one with almost-black hair, looking a little older than Sven. And last, there was a preteen, the youngest of the group, with brown hair, the ends bleached, bangs falling into his eyes.

Their partners were none I recognized. One, basically a gear, was outlined in gold and had two other cogs at its side. Another was a dinosaur-type Digimon with a blue mosaic skin color; he wore an army cap and carried a gun in his hands. The last was a giant, yellow dragonfly.

A screech echoed in the skies and I looked up to see a flying animal with purple talons and maroon wings. Its body was a dull gold; brown markings decorated its hindquarters. The end of its tail was a snake.

Shuichi knelt down beside me as the group continued to laugh uproariously at my expense. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Above, Coredramon continued to roar to the skies. Shuichi's gaze flickered above and, although his face betrayed no emotion, I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "Who are they?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I have no idea." He paused, looking a little sheepish. "It was my turn to watch—but I fell asleep. Dracomon awoke in time and even though he evolved to Coredramon, Gryphomon drove him away."

"You know the name of that tiger-thing?" I asked in surprise.

"D-Arc, remember?"

A piercing shriek shattered the night air and Shuichi shot to his feet. "COREDRAMON!" he screamed. My head shot up just as Coredramon reverted back to Dracomon in a flash of light and spiraled down to the earth.

Shuichi's arms went out and Dracomon landed in his embrace. Up close, I could see all the damage Dracomon had taken, and it wasn't pretty.

"Who are you, dagya?" Armadimon demanded. "And why are you here, dagya?"

Sven laughed just as the Digimon in the skies came thundering down. "We are the Swedish Sector," he sneered. "Of course, I do not expect you to know about us—little arrogant fools, always thinking of yourselves." His voice ended on a bitter note.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "And how do you know who I am?"

"Oh look," jeered the teen with almost-black hair. "He can speak."

That set them off again and my face, no matter how hard I willed it not to, flushed. Who _were_ they? And why did they like to insult me so much? Shuichi, Dracomon and Armadimon—although I wouldn't have wished it on them—received way less verbal attacks than I did.

"Do you want to know why we treat your friends with more respect?" the teen with almost-black hair asked, in a patronizing voice. "Too dumb to figure it out yourself?" When I didn't answer, he snickered. "I think he has gone mute."

"That does not surprise me," the preteen said, brushing his bleached strands out of his eyes. His voice was deeper than I expected. "From what I have heard, he was always the quiet one."

"Enough, dagya!" Armadimon cut in. "What has Iori done to you, dagya? Leave him alone, dagya!"

As grateful as I was to Armadimon, his words did little to placate the Swedish Sector. Instead, it only seemed to fire them up even more. Because as soon as Armadimon finished, they all stiffened.

"More than you know," Gryphomon, the Digimon who had been attacking Coredramon, said dangerously. "More than you know…."

"Any chance of you telling us?" Shuichi asked cautiously. He had set Dracomon down and was now clutching his right arm.

"None," Sven said. He folded his arms. "I grow weary of this, especially speaking in this accursed language. You—the one with the dislocated wrist, can you speak another language besides this one?"

Shuichi hesitated. "I can speak Munster, Ulster, Connacht, and Korean," he said slowly, "although I'm not fluent in any of them."

"Good enough," Sven said. "Roffe here"—he indicated towards the teen with almost-black hair—"can speak Korean." Sven turned to Roffe and gave several commands in what I assumed to be Swedish.

Roffe nodded and strode over to Shuichi, conversing in words I didn't understand. Meanwhile, Sven had turned to the preteen and Ludde, the boy who'd first noticed me.

"Staffan, Ludde," he said, "watch over this brat." As he said 'brat' he kicked me in the stomach. Hard. I bent over, clutching my middle, trying not to throw up again. Both Staffan and Ludde nodded. "And Hagurumon, Yanmamon, watch over these two." Sven pointed towards Armadimon and Dracomon.

"What are you going to do?" a Digimon, swiveling its huge green eyes around, asked.

"Me? I am going to sleep," said Sven. "I've seen enough for one day."

* * *

"What did he ask, dagya?"

Shuichi sat down against a tree stump. "He asked where the Empire base is." Shuichi winced, inspected his dislocated wrist. "…this stinks."

"Does it hurt?"

Shuichi shot me a look. "Of course it hurts."

"Imagine that," marveled a voice I'd grown to hate. Staffan knelt down on the ground, holding a bandage in his hand, smirking at me. "I thought you were the smartest of the Odaiba Chosen, and yet you can't tell if something hurts or not?"

"I thought knowing if dislocated wrists hurt or not was common sense," added in Staffan's partner, the big dragonfly, Yanmamon from five feet away. He and Hagurumon were watching over Armadimon and Dracomon in case they tried to communicate with either Shuichi or me in any way. Roffe and the mosaic dinosaur, whom Shuichi identified as Commandramon, had copied Sven and Gryphomon and had taken a nap.

"It is." Staffan smirked and then turned to Shuichi. "Hold out your wrist."

Shuichi frowned. "Are you sure you can fix this?"

"Hey," Staffan said, "if I can break it, should I be able to fix it? I believe so." Grudgingly, Shuichi held out his wrist and Staffan gestured for Ludde to come over. "Don't move," warned Staffan. "Do you want something to bite on?"

Shuichi shook his head, his face already pale.

As for me, I had no idea what they were going to do. And yet, I didn't dare ask. I knew if I did, I'd just be verbally abused once more. The Swedish Sector cared next to nothing for me; after all, no one had said anything about my split lip.

Ludde took hold of Shuichi's hand; Staffan grabbed on to Shuichi's forearm. "Ready?" Staffan said through gritted teeth. Shuichi squeezed his eyes together and nodded. "Go!"

They both pulled.

Shuichi gave a small shriek before clamping his mouth shut. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and he was visibly struggling not to move.

And then it was over.

Shuichi, face twisted in pain, allowed Staffan to wrap his wrist up. "Thanks," Shuichi gasped, wet tracks streaking down his cheeks.

Staffan shrugged. "I must undo what I have done wrong."

The Swedish Sector, I'd noticed, spoke formally, hesitantly, in clipped tones, as if they were trying to grasp hold of the Japanese language properly. Just like how I spoke English.

"Get some sleep," Sven ordered, surprising us all. And even though we all nearly jumped out of our skins, Sven smirked at me; I fought down the urge to jump up and strike him. "We head out to the Empire tomorrow."

"And if we choose not to?" I challenged, unable to help myself.

Sven's eyes flashed. "Then I'll break both of your wrists."

Somehow, I didn't doubt his words.

* * *

"Get up."

Water splashed on to my face and I jerked upright, spluttering. The wind picked up, howling past me and chilling my face. Blinking, I shook the water out of my eyes and took a good look around. Roffe had dumped a bucketful of water on me.

Roffe scowled. "Breakfast."

I trudged over to where everyone else sat; I was the last one awake. And by the looks of what remained, none of the Swedish Sector had bothered to wake me. Armadimon shot me an apologetic glance, but I waved it off. I wasn't even sure if I'd like Swedish food anyway.

As I sat down, Roffe shoved a sandwich-like thing into my face. The bottom of the open sandwich looked like a cracker and was buttered heavily. On top of the cracker-bread there was hard cheese, something that looked like salami, cucumber, and tomato. It was topped with chocolate.

I stared at it reluctantly. Was this even edible?

But I looked up and saw Shuichi wolfing down his share, Armadimon smacking his lips, and Dracomon being handed another sandwich. So I took a tentative bite; my eyes widened. It was all I could do to refrain myself from attacking it. I hadn't had a full meal in so long…

But I knew if I ate like Shuichi had, I would undoubtedly been teased for it. So I ate slowly, taking measured bites, savoring every crumb. When I'd finished, wishing I had more, Ludde silently passed me white bread, orange marmalade smeared across the cold slabs.

Within a few minutes, I had downed that as well, slurping a juice box Armadimon hadn't wanted. No one had bothered offering me one. It was the best meal I'd had since leaving Pyry's home. I didn't even care that my split lip was burning

Sven drained a thermos dry, belched, then stood. "Now," he said, "we go."

"Wait," Shuichi said suddenly. "How about this? We have a battle; us against you. If you win, we'll go with you to the Empire. If _we_ win, then we're free to go." I didn't bat an eye, and neither did Armadimon; Shuichi and Dracomon had told us their plan the night before.

Sven, a little taken aback by Shuichi's interruption, seemed to consider it. However, I was sure that if I had suggested it, it would've been immediately shot down. "And why," Sven said slowly, "would we consider that?"

"Because," rasped Dracomon, "it's much easier to take along four willing captives. I'll have you know, I'm tone deaf—and I know a _lot_ of songs."

As silly as the threat seemed, the entire Swedish Sector flinched.

"Alright," Sven said, "you have gotten yourselves a deal."

"But," Ludde put in, shocking us all as he rarely spoke; we all turned to him as he continued on, oblivious to our gazes, slowly chewing a chunk of bread covered in butter, "Shuichi and Dracomon will not fight."

"_What?_"

"Why not, dagya?"

"One," Ludde said calmly, "Shuichi has injured his wrist and it is still healing. Two"—he ignored Shuichi's protests—"I am sure that Shuichi, Dracomon, Armadimon, and Iori have discussed this before and have agreed that Shuichi and Dracomon are to be their secret weapons." He fixed us with a look. "Is this not true?"

"Well…."

None of us gave him a direct answer; Ludde was more observing than I'd originally given him credit for. Unfortunately.

"Three," Ludde went on, "I have no doubt that Shuichi and Dracomon are formidable opponents. I do not look down on our abilities; I am simply saying that they are stronger than we think. Without those two, Iori and Armadimon are virtually helpless against us."

"Wait," I objected. "What you say is true—but then, we have no chance of winning."

"Which brings me to four," Ludde said, fixing me with the coldest glare I'd ever experienced. It beat out Shuichi's by a landslide. "From what I have heard of you, you are the weakest, most hated Chosen out of the Odaiba Chosen. You are the youngest, and therefore everyone looks down on you. No one gives you the respect you think you deserve.

"I cannot stand up for you because I have a grudge. But I do not hold a grudge against your power. Fight, and prove your worth. Your friends here have. Can you do the same?" Ludde's words fell into silence. Was this why they treated Shuichi and Dracomon with something that bordered on respect?

I'd only met this guy less than a day ago, and already he'd seen past me, read all my fears, my thoughts, my most buried memories. I stared at the ground, fighting against tears. Why? Why? _Why?_

Daisuke and the others had always treated me as they did each other. And yet…

I always felt I was left out somehow, hovering at the edge, a third wheel. It was never true, but it seemed that just because I was younger, I was pushed off to the side. In the Resistance it was the same. And now, with the A.F….

With all the stories behind everyone I met, I felt different, left out. Shuichi knew Nasagi when he was a kid, and they shared a bond, even on different sides. And that bond held through all their years in this world.

Shuichon didn't hold a bond with most of us; she made no attempt at contact during the weeks she was the Empire. And during that time, she had managed to get close to Empire members, including Masahiro. Not only that, but she and Shuichi understood each other to the point where I couldn't even understand it. They had something no one else could replicate.

Alaois was, in a way, like me. Unable to connect with anyone else. Except Romainu, who accepted him willingly and whole-heartedly. But it was no fault of Alaois's. We pushed him out of sight because he was different, younger, outspoken in his own way. Romainu we took in because she was Shuichi's little sister and through her, Alaois as well.

Why was I always an outcast?

What made me unable to form close relationships with others?

Tomoki was a close friend, but he chose to share everything with Ai; Makoto, Shuichi, and Shuichon were a close trio, anyone could see that; and Alaois had found a friend in Romainu. I was all alone.

Why?

_Why?_

Was it my fault?

Was I just waiting to prove myself…to me? To show myself that I was worth something?

"Well?" Ludde's voice woke me out of my thoughts. "What will it be?"

"I'll fight," I said firmly. I looked over at Armadimon, someone who had always stuck by me through thick and thin. "Are you with me?"

Armadimon grinned. "Definitely, dagya."

"I am assuming you will be fighting, Ludde?" Sven broke in. When Ludde didn't say anything, Sven sighed. "Ah, well. I wished to fight him…but I guess you will do."

"Hold on," Roffe interrupted. "I want a piece of this!"

"So do I," Commandramon said, briskly hefting his gun.

"Back off," Hagurumon grumbled. "We called dibs first!" Unlike the others, Hagurumon was surprisingly fluent in Japanese.

"For someone who they hate," Shuichi whispered, "they sure do want to fight you."

"Probably to pulverize me," I said.

"…that could be true."

I turned back to the Roffe-Commandramon-Hagurumon argument. Ludde was taking no active part in it and instead was looking bored, having finished his piece of bread a while ago.

"Then all of you fight!" Staffan shouted above the clamor.

"Two against one?" Ludde raised an eyebrow. "That is a bit unfair."

"This is Iori Hida," Roffe growled and once again, I wondered what grudge they held against me or what I had done wrong in the past; then again, I reflected, maybe it was something I _didn't_ do. "Nothing is too unfair for him."

"He's pathetic," Commandramon agreed. "No one will want to fight with him."

Before anyone could say anything, something whistled out of the trees and struck Commandramon solidly on his nose. The object bounced to the ground, coming to a stop at Roffe's feet as Commandramon gave a wail of shock.

Roffe picked it up. "A stone?"

"You're wrong," a hoarse voice said; it sounded oddly familiar.

We all turned in time to see a Hunter leap from the trees, an angel Digimon behind him. Takeru Takaishi landed neatly on the ground, his blond hair brushing his shoulders. His eyes were clear and focused.

Something squeezed my chest. I was finding it harder to breathe. Was this…was he…

Takeru strode up to stand beside me, Angemon not far behind him. I was too shocked to speak. I don't think I could have even if I had tried though; my throat was too dry. Could it be…?

Takeru? Here? Why? And why did he seem…different? Like…the old Takeru I knew?

"_I_ want to fight with him," Takeru said firmly, crossing his arms; I could see that his sleeves were torn, exposing bloodied skin. "Along side him. And I will."

"As will I," Angemon said, his voice dangerously low and quiet.

My heart leaped then. They were back. They weren't under Nasagi's control anymore. I didn't know how, but I didn't care. It didn't matter. Takeru and Angemon were back, and that was all that mattered….

The shock from Sven's face was beginning to melt. And then his mouth slipped into the arrogant smirk that seemed to be his trademark. "Well, now," he hissed, "Takeru Takaishi and Angemon. Perfect."

There was a strange glimmer in Staffan's eyes. I couldn't pinpoint what it was. His voice, deep and constricted, echoed oddly. "Then let the battle begin."

At first, no one moved.

Then, without warning, without so much of a twitch from our opponents, there was a great big crash from behind me. I spun around. A tree, its trunk slashed, tipped ominously my way. I froze.

"Iori, _move!_"

Takeru crashed into my side. We tumbled to the ground as everything around me turned into a blur. Somewhere off in the distant, I heard an explosion. Smoke poured out into the battlefield. My head spun.

"Iori, dagya!"

"I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding slightly strangled.

A flash of light. Angemon was twirling his staff. The smoke cleared away, and Angemon pointed his staff at the mosaic dinosaur, Commandramon. "You fiend," he accused. "Attacking while another's guard is down."

Commandramon merely sneered. "It is not _my_ fault he was distracted by the tree."

"Even so," Takeru said, standing up and offering me his hand. His blue eyes were narrowed. I noticed that the absent of the fisherman's hat made his head seem…odd somehow. "It's playing dirty—like cheating."

Roffe's face twisted into a scowl. "You are one to talk," he growled. His short, almost-black hair seemed to jut straight into the air, magnifying his anger. "You and the rest of your filthy friends—the good-for-nothing Odaiba Chosen!"

Takeru, Angemon, Armadimon, and I all stiffened. Insulting us by ourselves was one thing, but insulting our team, our friends, that was something else. Even Ludde, the usually apathetic one, seemed surprised.

"That is going overboard," Ludde said quietly. "Do you not think so?"

"Nope." Roffe scowled at us. "I would like to see them mad. To prove that they are not the angelic beings as everyone else seems to think."

I was startled. "No one thinks that."

"Oh, really?" Ludde's partner, the metallic sunflower Hagurumon, snarled. "You should have heard everyone when BelialVamdemon was defeated—they were praising you to the heavens! The Odaiba Chosen _this_, the Odaiba Chosen _that_, it was enough to make anyone puke!"

Something about what he said made us all stop. "You were there when BelialVamdemon was defeated, dagya?" Armadimon asked, his tone border lining amazement. I didn't blame him—it was hard to believe that the Swedish Sector, after the way they treated Armadimon and me, was an enemy of BelialVamdemon.

Somewhere behind me, I heard Shuichi suck in his breath, and had no idea why. But after Sven exploded, I had a good guess why.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Sven shouted, his eyes beginning to flash. "You think it was only _you_ who defeated BelialVamdemon? That there were no others who risked their lives, who perished, trying to stop him? Trying to stop his forces, without any outside _help_?"

I tried to speak. "That's not what he meant!"

"Of course not!" Sven shouted. "Of course not! The Odaiba Chosen are too perfect to say something bad about someone else! They are the _almighty_ beings, our _saviors_, who saved us from the brink of destruction! And do you know what's best of all?"

Takeru opened his mouth, but Sven continued on, unperturbed:

"They did it," he screamed, "_all by themselves!_ No other country did so, no other city! NO! It was just the _stupid_ Odaiba _Chosen_ and their _good-for-nothing international FRIENDS!_"

Silence.

Sven was panting. Strands of dirty blond hair fell into his wild eyes. His cool attitude was gone. He looked like a deranged man.

"Sven…" The preteen, Staffan, could barely speak.

Armadimon was looking around wildly. "I didn't mean to, dagya!" he cried. "I didn't know—I wasn't talking about—"

"Calm down, Armadimon," interrupted Ludde.

There was still a panicky expression on Armadimon's face. "But—"

"I'm guessing," Shuichi broke in, "that all those years ago, when BelialVamdemon was getting ready to come to Earth, Sven's friend, or friends, died trying to destroy the Control Spires. And…that he puts some of the blame on _you_, the Odaiba Chosen, for not sending them help."

"What?"

There was a sickening feeling in my stomach. Was that really true? Were we responsible for others' deaths?

"Wrong," hissed Sven. "Close, but wrong. If you cannot figure out exactly _what_ you did, or, rather, did _not_ do five years ago, then there is no hope for you. Ludde, Roffe, Hagurumon, Commandramon—"

"Yes?"

"—kill them."

Shuichi and Dracomon leaped to their feet. "_No_—"

Gryphomon slammed Shuichi into the ground, his claws digging into the turf just below Shuichi's arms, just as Commandramon raised his rifle. Yanmamon tackled Dracomon into the trees; Commandramon shouted: "M16 Assassin!" Bullets poured from the rifle.

Angemon darted ahead, twirling his staff. The bullets ricocheted off. A crunch. Armadimon and I whipped around. Hagurumon and Ludde stood behind us. "Took you long enough," Hagurumon sneered.

I heard Takeru chuckle. "I'll cover your back, you'll cover mine."

I couldn't help but grin. "Alright."

It wasn't the battle we were happy about—if there was any chance we could evade it, we'd do it—but rather the fact that we were fighting together, as a team, with each other, that brought back memories.

It almost helped dull the pain that Ken, Wormmon, Miyako, and Hawkmon were gone.

Almost.

I briefly wondered if Takeru and Patamon knew they were dead, then quenched the feeling. Now was not the time.

Hagurumon spun into the air. "Hagurumon Evolve! Guardromon!" Guardromon, a rusty robot with a body looking like it was built in the olden days, swung his arms threateningly.

I pulled out my digivice. "Armadimon?"

"Let's go, dagya!" Armadimon ran, leaped, evolved. "Armadimon Evolve! Ankylomon!" A giant ankylosaurus landed heavily on the ground, swinging its mace of a tail. He opened his mouth and roared.

A flash of fire caught my eye; Dracomon and Yanmamon were fighting furiously, snapping at each other's flanks. Shuichi lay unconscious on the ground; his sleeves were ripped and bloodied. What—

Ankylomon thudded on the ground in front of me. "Iori, pay attention, dagya!"

I tore my gaze away from Shuichi; I would just have to keep him in sight as best as I could. "Sorry," I said hurriedly. Ankylomon shot me a look and began to turn back around, but Guardromon had disappeared. My stomach dropped. "_Behind you!_"

Ankylomon threw himself to the side, shaking the ground, just as Guardromon, zipping in a flash behind him, bellowed, "Destruction Grenade!"

Whistling missiles careened from Guardromon's forearms, narrowly missing Ankylomon, and now heading for Ludde instead. Through the heat waves of the missile, I could see Ludde's eyes narrowing—just before the missiles hit him, he jumped, high into the air, somersaulted, and landed back on the ground just as the trees behind him exploded in a rush of heat and debris.

My arms flashed over my head, but even so, a scrap of wood managed to scrape my forehead, and who knows how many twigs got caught in my sweatshirt, so that I looked like a porcupine with the needles in front instead of the back.

"Iori!" Takeru called. "You all right?"

"Fine," I said. "A little prickly, but fine."

Ankylomon got to his feet, glowering at Guardromon, who had rejoined his partner. "Are you crazy, dagya? You could have killed your partner, dagya!"

"But I didn't," Guardromon smirked. "Did I?"

"You _could_ have, dagya," Ankylomon emphasized.

"I trust Guardromon with my life," said Ludde quietly, effectively ending the conversation as both Ankylomon and Guardromon gawked at him.

"You…do?" Guardromon said slowly. "You…really…do?"

Ludde looked straight into his partner's eyes, holding them there with a piercing brown gaze. "Of course," he said simply.

"Even…" I was surprised to hear Guardromon's voice shake and tremble. He struggled to control his voice, to suppress his emotion, but I could still hear it when he spoke again. "Even…after that one Christmas…?"

"Even then, and now," Ludde said. And though his voice seemed to be as flat as usual, it was obvious that he meant it with every fiber of his being.

Guardromon stared at him incomprehensibly for a few moments. Then, with a sudden start, he snapped around to face us, so fast that Ankylomon and I took an automatic step back. There seemed to be a new fire around him. "I will beat you," Guardromon promised us. "I will beat you—for Ludde!"

And he charged, wheeling his arms about. "Destruction Grenade!"

In the split second it took for the missiles to reach us, I knew that there was no way we could dodge—not without Takeru and Angemon getting hit. "_Ankylomon_!" I yelled desperately.

"Duck, Iori, dagya!" he roared, swinging around rapidly, his tail swooping in to meet the missiles.

I threw myself down, shouting, "DON'T!" even though I knew it was useless. The result: a colossal explosion that threw us off the ground.

We went flying through the air, tunneling into Takeru and Angemon, and ended up crumpled in a heap, stuck in hedges. With some difficulty, I sat up, spitting leaves out of my mouth. "Ankylomon?"

"Right here, dagya," he croaked, on his back. Amazingly enough, he was still in his Adult form. And just beyond him lay the prone body of Shuichi, Dracomon hovering protectively over him. I scrambled over, checked that he was breathing, before looking around.

"Takeru? Angemon?"

"I'm good." Takeru coughed as he sat up, swatting aside a few leaves. He nodded at his partner, who had already untangled himself and was now floating in the air. "Alright there, Angemon?"

The winged Digimon nodded before gesturing. "I think our battle is momentarily postponed."

"Huh?"

"Are you _crazy_?" Roffe's voice broke in; he was nearly screaming the words out. "Next time, give warning before you fire missiles, you insolent Digimon! Did you wish to kill us all?"

"Well," spat back Guardromon, "I would like to see you dead at this moment, yes, much like that wolf hero of yours."

"_You_—" Roffe began, spitting madly, and then continued on to scream words I had no understanding of. Guardromon, after a few seconds of shock, drew himself up and began shrieking words back.

Pretty soon, they were joined in by Commandramon shortly followed by Yanmamon. Only Ludde, Staffan, Sven, and Gryphomon seemed to be able to contain themselves. Then again…Staffan was twitching. I waited, as everyone else did, for his patience to break.

"OI!" he finally screamed. "SHUT _UP_, you _morons!_ My _ears _are BLEEDING! _And do you know WHY?_ Because my _idiotic _teammates are _arguing _like a _BUNCH_ of GIRLS over a _stupid_ TACTIC and a _stupid_ WOLF. That—is—nothing—to—FIGHT—ABOUT!_SO_, _do us a FAVOR_ and CLOSE your STUPID _MOUTHS!_"

It has to be said, Staffan knew how to choose his insults. Instantly, all four that were fighting stiffened and snapped around. "_You_ may not think it is important," Roffe hissed, who seemed to be the most affected, "but _we_ do, so take care to stay OUT of it."

"Want to know what's _more_ important?" Staffan sneered. "_Do_ you?"

"Do tell, _cousin_," Roffe snarled.

"_Beating_ the _Odaiba Chosen_."

With a start, Roffe seemed to realize what exactly had been going on just before Guardromon had launched his missiles, and why he had been speaking in Japanese. He turned to look at us with a frozen sort of look.

"Ah, yes," he said. "I had forgotten. I thank you, Staffan. Your insolence has been forgiven."

"Insolence," Staffan sniffed. "Hah."

"Ludde," Roffe said quietly. "Let us finish these two off together. With Guardromon's destructive missiles, and Commandramon's firepower, they will not last long. And _what_ a story it would be to tell—defeating two Odaiba Chosen at once!"

Takeru and Angemon had joined us. "Why are they so dead set against us?" Takeru whispered. "I know some people dislike us—but isn't this going a bit overboard?"

"Hatred grows over time?" I suggested.

"Maybe," Takeru said. "I'll have to think about it more. But for now—I think that Jogress Evolution is our only way to get out of this mess. I've the feeling that if we lose now, we'd be better off dead."

"So do I."

And then, as Roffe, Commandramon, Ludde, and Guardromon began to advance on us, Ankylomon and Angemon cried out, "Jogress Evolution! _Shakkoumon!_"

Shakkoumon, a metallic robot angel, towered over us. The advancing group of four actually stopped in their tracks and gazed up at him, incomprehensive looks on their face. At first, I thought they were intimidated. But then Staffan, watching from the sidelines, cracked up.

"He looks more ridiculous than I thought!" He doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face. "Oh—oh, I cannot breathe!" Staffan gave a great gasp, and collapsed to the ground, shoulders shaking.

And then Roffe, Commandramon and the rest of the Swedish Sector, with the exception of Ludde, joined in, gripping each other for balance. And while none of them shared the same level of amusement as Staffan, their laughter was really starting to get to me and no doubt to Shakkoumon too.

"Just wait." Dracomon's voice pushed its way into the haze of our growing anger. "Wait until they see how strong you are—that will wipe the smiles from their faces."

"Or"—if I hadn't seen Shuichi's lips move, I wouldn't have thought it was him; he sounded croaky—"maybe they'll end up hurting themselves from laughing so much. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Shuichi!" I completely forgot about the Swedish Sector. "How are your arms?"

Shuichi grimaced. "They've been better," he said. "Just scratches; most of the blood flow has stopped." He could probably tell that I didn't believe him, because he quickly said, "Better watch out—the Sector's back on their feet."

I unwillingly turned back and saw Roffe, lips still trembling with suppressed laughter, bark an order. Commandramon stormed forward, yelling, "M16 Assassin!"

"Down!" Takeru shouted, and we dropped like stones. The bullets whistled over our heads and Shakkoumon stepped up. Roffe, seeing this, whipped out his digivice.

"Commandramon!" As Commandramon began to evolve, Roffe paused to throw over his shoulder, "Now or never, Ludde!"

"Commandramon evolve! Sealsdramon!" Now completely covered in armor, Sealsdramon bellowed, "Scouter Monoeye!"

Roffe's voice was now a high-pitched warning: "_Ludde!_"

Ludde brought out his digivice. "Guardromon!"

"Don't!" Shuichi leaped to his feet. "Dracomon, _go_!"

Two points of light: Dracomon evolved to Coredramon; Guardromon evolved to Andromon.

"Spiral Sword!" Andromon's hand became a blade; an electric current formed; he made to throw it at Shakkoumon, who was too slow to retaliate.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon soared in; the fire enveloped Andromon's Spiral Sword—it exploded within the flames.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon flashed into view above Coredramon; dealt a quick jab with his knife into the spot between his wings, and jumped away as Coredramon roared with pain.

"Coredramon!" Shuichi shouted. "Iori, Takeru, Shakkoumon—_pay attention!_"

"You're one to talk, pretty boy!" Roffe yelled. "Too predictable—idiot!"

"_He's not an idiot!_"

Coredramon went wild—and Sealsdramon was just as berserk. The two sprang for each other, and I was given some moments to rest; everything was going by too fast. But I had to focus once more—Andromon still needed to be dealt with. "I will finish you off," he promised again. "Do not worry."

"Not while I'm here," Shakkoumon said, his voice steely.

Andromon smirked. "Want to bet, nitwit?" Without even waiting for an answer, the humanoid Digimon roared, "Gattling Missiles!"

Andromon's chest plates swung open; twin missiles shot from within. Shakkoumon cried, "_Nigmitama!_" and clay disks rushed out to meet the missiles; they exploded in the air. But already, Andromon was charging:

"_Ludde!_" Ludde's digivice burst into light once more.

"Andromon evolve! HighAndromon!"

Takeru gave a low whistle. "That's new."

HighAndromon's armor was as black as a bottomless pit, with only rare flecks of blue or red spattered against it. He smirked, then shouted, "Atomic Ray!" and a giant fireball smashed into Shakkoumon before we could even blink.

"_Shakkoumon!_"

The Digimon swayed before toppling backwards, and even as he fell, he cried, "Aramitama!" Twin beams of red light flew forward and struck HighAndromon in the chest; it didn't even faze him.

"Is that the best you can do?" he sneered. "This is not even fun anymore."

"Good," Shakkoumon growled, sitting up; Takeru and I cheered. "'Cause I'm just getting started. Heaven's Ray!" Data energy burst from my pocket, where my D-Holo was, from somewhere in the undergrowth where Shuichi was, and from each member of the Swedish Sector's bags.

_BOOM_.

HighAndromon was knocked off his feet.

"Pathetic!" Staffan yelled. "You are getting beaten by the Odaiba Chosen! FOCUS!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" HighAndromon roared. "Copy Paste!"

"Copy _what?_" Takeru said blankly.

But the instant we saw the data particles flying once more, this time summoned by HighAndromon, we knew.

"Shakkoumon!" we yelled desperately. "_Look out!_"

"Heaven's Ray!" Shakkoumon bellowed.

_KABOOM_.

The ground vanished beneath my feet; the wind tore at me. I slammed into a tree and gave a shout, my back spiked with pain. My head reeled. And then it was over.

"You _idiots!_" Sven screamed, sounding far away. "Are you _trying_ to blow up the entire _forest?_"

"It's not _my_ fault," HighAndromon muttered defensively. "That big angel decided to counter my attack. If he had just accepted it…"

Sven made an impatient noise. "Oh, this is taking too long," he said irritably. "Staffan! Gryphomon! Yanmamon! We are joining the fight. Roffe, Sealsdramon! Ludde, HighAndromon! Regroup!"

_What?_

I wrenched open my eyes to see Sven advancing, his partner right behind him. Staffan followed close behind, Yanmamon buzzing threateningly in the air just above. Roffe and Sealsdramon were a couple of yards away. Ludde and HighAndromon brought up the rear. Where were Shuichi and Coredramon? "Takeru," I croaked.

"I know." His voice was strained; Shakkoumon rose into the air once more, hovering above the ground. "C'mon, Iori, stand up."

I obeyed, my feet wobbling slightly. "How are we going to win this?"

"Strategy," Shuichi said, spooking both me and Takeru so bad, we each jumped an inch. "Oh, sorry."

But Takeru waved his apology away. "What do you mean, strategy?"

"Just wait and see," Shuichi replied. His eyes blazed with a fierce light. "I don't plan to go down without a fight." But that didn't explain where Coredramon was. Had he been knocked out?

Takeru looked a little troubled. "Iori," he said, and from his expression I knew he was asking: _Can we trust him?_

I gave a brief nod. _Yes, we can_.

"S Formation!" Sven shouted, and instantly Yanmamon took to the air, Staffan riding on his back, flying straight for us; Roffe and Sealsdramon charged from a left angle; Ludde and HighAndromon charged from the right. And Gryphomon launched himself up, up, way up into the sky and dropped like a bomb, and Sven, on his back, hair streaming past his face, looked demented.

"Shakkoumon!" Shuichi shouted. "Rotate, and use that red-eye beam!"

Shakkoumon was startled. "What?"

"Just do it!"

Shakkoumon flashed us a glance; we nodded. There was no time to spare. Shakkoumon's neck and torso began to rotate 360 degrees; "Aramitama!" he shouted. Red beams burst from his eyes, sweeping above the trees and forcing Gryphomon to stop short—he went soaring back up into the clouds; Yanmamon instantly dropped lower to the ground, the beams just barely missing the crown of Staffan's head, even as he lay as flat as he could.

"Don't stop!" Shuichi yelled.

Shakkoumon's hand jerked to show that he heard, and he continued to spin. "But what about…" I began, and several things happened at once:

Wingdramon burst out of the ground at Shakkoumon's feet, landing just beside him. He drew his weapon: "Explode Sonic Lance!"

And before I could blink, Yanmamon become an Otamamon, lying astonished on the ground. Another flash, and Sealsdramon was Commandramon once more.

"Shakkoumon!" Takeru shouted, as HighAndromon reverted back toAndromon.

And Gryphomon materialized in the air. "Super Sonic Voice!" Shakkoumon's beam broke off; a high wailing filled the air and we dropped to our knees, clutching at our ears.

Gryphomon dropped once more: "_Mobius Bite!_"

Shakkoumon reeled away; Wingdramon swept in. "Blaze Sonic Breath!" Gryphomon turned, but it was too late—the fire swept over them. In desperation, Gryphomon shook Sven free, and Sven fell, his clothes and hair charred.

At first, I thought it was over. But Shakkoumon whirled: "Nigimitama!" and for one horrible second, I thought he was going to attack Wingdramon. But then the disks exploded at the feet of Ludde and Andromon, sending them flying.

Wingdramon turned. "Wing Blast!"

Shockwaves rolled over six of the members of the Swedish Sector. "Don't move," Wingdramon quietly said when it was over, "or I'll have to force you down again."

Although their teeth were gritted, they obeyed, although Staffan spat, "Why are you on _their_ side? What have the Odaiba Chosen done for _you?_"

"It's not what they've done," Shuichi said. "It's what I believe is right."

"Weak words," Roffe snarled, and he started to push himself off the ground—

"Don't," Sven interrupted.

Everyone turned to him, surprised to see him sitting up; there was a bird Digimon with a bush attached to its back beside him. Sven pocketed something. "There has been a recall of the Sectors," he said. "Rui's orders."

"What?" Roffe snapped. "Why?"

But Staffan cut into the conversation, speaking in his native tongue. He shot us looks and Sven paled. He recovered quickly, shook his head, got to his feet, and gestured for the rest of his Sector to follow, turning back at the last minute.

"We will meet again," Sven promised. "And you will not be so lucky—especially without _him_"—he jerked his head at Shuichi—"protecting your every move."

"Wait," Shuichi said. "Who's Rui?"

Sven paused, and for one second, a look of panic crossed his face. Then it was gone. "None of your business," he said coolly.

And they left as we stood there, watching them go.


	21. Shuichon: The Two Sectors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee. Right now, I'm traveling with Lopmon, Makoto, and Impmon in search of Nasagi Saitou. And I highly doubt we'll find him. But what do I know? Maybe he's half delirious and Evilmon is injured._

_Hah. As if._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Two Sectors_

"Hey, Shuichon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…think we'll find Nasagi?"

I folded my arms behind my head and frowned. "I doubt it," I said at last. "If what Masahiro told Shuichi was true—and I'm pretty sure it is—and no one has found him yet…" I trailed off; there was no point in finishing.

"True."

I closed my eyes and let the cool night air wash over me. It was my only source of comfort; the tree branch I was laying on was, while large and spare, too rough for my liking.

Above me, Impmon's stomach rumbled. For the fifth time.

"Again?" Makoto hissed from down below.

"I'm hungry," Impmon complained. "I can't help it."

"You could _eat _something."

"You could find more _food_!"

"You could both be quiet," Lopmon said and instantly, Makoto and Impmon stopped bickering, "in case the entire forest hears."

"Makoto?" I began.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"A little longer."

I settled back down as best as I could on the tree branch. We had all agreed on traveling at night, when no one else was awake and instead slept during the day. Just in case Nasagi and Evilmon were doing the same.

At last, Makoto said, "Let's go."

I hopped down and we set off, Lopmon draped around my shoulders. Makoto and I walked ten feet apart. Impmon strolled along in the middle. It was a formation we'd come up with to ensure that we'd cover as much ground as possible, yet still be ready to jump to anyone's defense.

There was nothing in the forest. No Digimon, no human, no Evilmon, no Nasagi.

"This is pointless," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," Impmon agreed.

We were soon proved wrong. Out of nowhere, in the darkness in the trees ahead, there was a faint gleam of light. A roar: "Sharp Edge!" Four crescent beams, startlingly pink, shot for us at an alarming rate.

"DUCK!"

We threw ourselves to the ground. The beams thundered above us, slicing tree trunks from the sounds of things. Wait. _Slicing tree trunks…_

I whipped around in time to see a tree, felled from the ground, starting to drop. Pushing off the ground, I leaped to my feet, skipping out of the way—just as the tree crashed into the ground.

Makoto was getting to his feet. "What—"

"BODY BLOW!"

A green flash zipped forward. Makoto swore. We dropped to the ground once more. The green thing, whatever it was, smashed into a tree. Then _it_ swore. Once more, we picked ourselves off the floor.

"What was that?" Makoto asked, looking much more alert than he had been. We all were. Before, we'd been going along at a sleepy pace; but now—we were wide awake.

"More importantly," interrupted Impmon, "who are _they?_" He pointed from where the green flash had originated. We turned. Four humans, three boys and one girl, and three Digimon were emerging from the trees. As we watched, the green Digimon from behind us flew overhead and landed beside them.

One teen, with black hair and dark eyes, raised his hands slowly and clapped. It made an odd, echoing sound. "Congratulations," he said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his torn jeans and slouching slightly. "You were faster than I gave you credit for. I expected you to be…dead."

"That's not comforting to know," whispered Lopmon.

"Who are you?" Makoto challenged.

"We are the Turkish Sector," the teen said. "My name is Koray Baig. This is Gururumon." Gururumon, a wolf with periwinkle fur, dark blue strips, and bearing a great resemblance to Garurumon, raised his head in acknowledgment. "What about you?"

"Makoto," Makoto said slowly. "This is Impmon." He jerked his thumb over at me. "Shuichon and Lopmon."

"I can speak for myself," I snapped.

The girl, with her dark hair, not quite black, but not exactly brown either, bound in a braid, raised her eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything. There seemed to be a glimmer of approval in her eyes. "I am Aysu Sener," she said.

"Coelamon," the marine Digimon by her side said. Even in the dim moonlight, his silver armor shone brightly.

"Goker Polati," a stocky teen said. His dark brown hair was a mess, hanging into his eyes, and sticking up every which way about his head. "My partner, Betamon." The green-skinned Digimon nodded stoically, his fin bobbing up and down.

"Ilkin Aktaş," the remaining teen said. He was tall and lanky, his shaggy brown hair falling in his eyes. "You have already met Snimon."

"About that," Makoto said, "what was the attack all about?"

"We did not know if you were enemies or not," Koray, the only one with black hair, said simply. His dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "And we still do not."

"It's no different for us," I said.

For a while, we stood there, appraising each other cautiously. Makoto and I must have looked like a mess, who ripped up clothes and mud and grass in our hair and on our clothes. But their appearance was no better: all four humans wore dirty grey jackets with ragged jeans.

I had no doubt that our thoughts were the same. Why were they here? Who were they? Where they with the Empire, or with the A.F.? Were they originally from the Resistance? Or where they simply neutral?

Then my stomach punctured the silence; I wasn't alone, however. The stocky teen, Goker, was apparently just as hungry as I was: his stomach growled too. We both simultaneously flushed.

"Sorry," we said at the same time.

Koray simply looked amused. "I suppose we are on the same ground in terms of eating. Come—let us share our food."

* * *

To our embarrassment, we had nothing to share. The Turkish Sector, on the other hand, had plenty. And they had no problem with us eating any of it; in fact, they kept pushing food in front of us and wouldn't take away their hand until we'd taken it from them.

"Just eat it," Goker growled. "Or else I will shove it in your mouth for you."

None of us knew who he was talking to, but we all quickly raised the wooden bowl to our lips and drank. My eyes nearly popped open in surprise. I downed the whole thing and asked, "What is this?"

For a moment, they all looked confused. Then Aysu said, slowly, "I think…it is called tomato soup in your language." She paused, unsure. "Did it taste like tomato?"

"It did," Makoto said.

"Here," Koray said, handing over a sandwich stuffed with a variety of food. "This is…ah…." He grinned ruefully, cutting himself off. "I don't know the translation."

I took it anyway and inspected it closely. There seemed to be some sort of meat, shredded lettuce, tomatoes, and onions, all set between two slices of thick bread. "Uh…there's no…"

"No poison," Goker grunted in response to my unasked question. "If there was…you would be dead already."

Nevertheless, I bit down into the sandwich, my hunger overcoming my common sense. It really _could_ have been poisoned; after all, we didn't know if the Turkish Sector were friends or enemies. The soup could've been a lure for us to trust them.

Luckily for me, there was no poison of any kind in the sandwich.

The only sensation I felt was satisfaction. So I wolfed down the sandwich, not bothering with manners. After I was done—which took less than a minute or two—I burped. Burped long and loud.

Everyone stared at me. I flushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Koray laughed. "I've been meaning to ask you this though—why are you traveling through the Digital World, anyway?" He'd set down his own sandwich and was peering over his interlaced fingers at us.

"We're…searching for someone," Makoto said. "I don't know why."

"Just following orders?" the tall teen—I think his name was Ilkin—said quietly. Makoto nodded. Ilkin looked away. "I know the feeling."

"Who is it?" Goker asked, arching his thick eyebrows up.

"You don't know him," I said. Then I paused. "At least I think you don't…" Wrestling with myself, I decided to say Nasagi's name anyway; what harm could it do? "His name is Nasagi Saitou."

Makoto shot me an incredulous look. "Why'd you do that?" he hissed.

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" I shot back.

"And what if it does?"

"Well, then I'm sorry."

Makoto shook his head, lowering his eyes to the ground. I could tell that he felt betrayed because I didn't consider what he thought, and feelings of guilt crept up on me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rash…. "You don't mean it."

I frowned. "What?"

"You don't mean it," Makoto said, raising his gaze to meet mine sharply. "You're not sorry, so don't bother saying it." With that, he got up and moved to lean on a tree trunk some few feet away, staring into the distance.

The Turkish Sector and the Digimon had kept quiet throughout our exchange, and now Koray spoke up. "As it is," Koray said, "we do not know of a Nasagi. But, like you…we are searching for him."

Makoto whirled around and my head jerked up. "_What?_"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Aysu asked, her brow scrunched up.

"No reason," I muttered, casting a look at Makoto. His astonishment was clear on his face and I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing: had Ryuu assigned our mission to other people as well? To newcomers? Or were they from the Empire, looking for their lost leader?

All was silent. No tree leaves rustled. No wind blew. Nothing.

We must've stayed like that for at least five minutes before Ilkin broke the suffocating quiet. "I propose," he said softly; he seemed incapable of raising his voice, "that we search for Nasagi together. Because we do not know what he looks like. Do you?"

Makoto came over to stand beside me. "We do."

"Then what do you say—partners, for now?" Koray stood up. "I assure you, we are skilled in scouting out people and Digimon alike."

"What happens when we find him?" Lopmon cut in.

That seemed to stop them. Once again, we were unsure of each other. If we really were on opposite sides, then…would we fight? Although it seemed pointless to fight over Nasagi.

Koray ran a hand through his hair and said, at length, "We will decide that then." He held out his hand hesitantly. "Truce…for now?"

Makoto glanced at me, and once again, I felt guilty for not confiding in with him earlier. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded slowly, the guilty feeling stronger than ever as Makoto turned to Lopmon and Impmon. They gave their approval and Makoto stepped forward, accepting Koray's hand.

"Truce," Makoto agreed, "for now."

The words had a foreboding feeling.

* * *

"This Nasagi," snapped Goker as he circled around, "is he good at hiding?"

I looked out from beneath my cap and down from atop the tree branch I was on into the small camp we'd made. Koray, Gururumon, Ilkin, and Snimon were gone, searching for any possible clue while the rest of us took a break. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because," Goker growled, swinging his fist, "I have never encountered one so evasive. We should be on his track by now!" He dropped to the ground and lashed his legs out in frustration. Makoto, clearly not expecting that, gave a shout as he tumbled over.

"Five to one," Aysu said, looking completely bored. "Goker, don't you get tired of fighting?"

"No," Goker grunted. He helped Makoto to his feet. "Again."

Makoto shook his head. "No way. You've got me beat."

"Once more," Goker pleaded. When Makoto declined once more, Goker turned to look up at me. "Shuichon? You want to give it a shot?"

"No thanks," I said. "Are you addicted to fighting?"

Goker ignored the last comment. "Aysu?"

"No."

"Betamon?"

"I—am—sleeping. Go away."

Aysu came to stand beneath the tree I was lying in, leaning against the rough bark. "They have the same temper." I could've sworn she was smirking. "Watch this—he will challenge the rest of the Digimon now. If only Gururumon were here…." A wicked grin settled on her face. "_That _would be a fight to watch."

"Coelamon?"

"No."

"Impmon, then."

"I'd set you on fire."

"As long as you fight."

Impmon rolled his eyes. "You're becoming a pest. No."

"Lopmon?"

"No."

"_Will no one fight?_" Goker complained loudly. He looked as if he was about to throw a tantrum.

I leaped off the branch, landing on all fours. "How old is he?"

"Eighteen," Aysu replied. She grinned. "He is the oldest out of us four. Does not seem like it, does he?" We both laughed as Goker nearly threw himself on the ground, begging Makoto for another round. Poor Makoto was panicking.

Until Koray burst into the clearing, riding astride Gururumon. Leaves were in his hair and there was a long, thin scratch across his cheek.

"Come quickly," he ordered, "we may have found information on Nasagi!"

Then, like the wind, he was gone, leaving us to follow.

* * *

"What…happened?" I croaked.

We'd just arrived, having followed Gururumon's path through the trees. But there was no one to battle with—not that I wanted to or anything. Everyone had already been defeated. Empire Sentries, Fighters, and Archers lay about on the ground, groaning and moaning.

Goker scowled. "Ilkin! Snimon! What did you two do?"

My head raised in surprise. Ilkin and Snimon stood in the center of the defeated Empire members, looking utterly bored. There were few scratches on them, compared to the damage inflicted on their opponents.

Koray slid off of Gururumon. "I guess there was no need to send for help then," he said, half to himself. "I have forgotten how powerful you two really are."

"They…did all this?" Makoto choked. "By themselves?"

"And took all the fun," added Betamon. "Too bad, really. Goker was annoying us with his constant whining."

Ilkin wasn't listening to any of us. Instead, he crouched down beside an Archer lying spread-eagled on the ground, clothed in a caramel shirt, blue belt, and brown jeans. "You," Ilkin said quietly, "what do you know about Nasagi Saitou?"

The Archer smirked. "What would you want to do with a lily-livered fool of an Empire leader who had the cowardice to run away?"

Ilkin frowned. "I thought Kiuchi was the current leader."

I gave a start. Who was Kiuchi? Was that the original leader Masahiro had told me about? And how did Ilkin know him?

"Idiot," the Archer spat, "how long have you been gone? Kiuchi died, his partner vanished, and Nasagi and Evilmon took over." Then he groaned, his face twisted in pain. "Sadao and AeroV-Dramon are now in charge."

Sadao…he meant Fion. How long was he going to go by that name?

"And where are Nasagi and Evilmon now?" Ilkin demanded softly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" the Archer sneered. "We were searching for him…had a clue on his whereabouts…and then _you_ showed up….You can bet your lousy life I'll never tell you now…"

Snimon stepped up and placed the sharp end of one of his sickles beside the boy's neck. "Tell," the Digimon said, "or I will send your head flying."

"Go ahead," the Archer snarled, a wild fire burning in his eyes. "I dare you. I don't care—I'm half dead anyway, thanks to you." He groaned once more, beads of sweat trickling down his face. "Besides, it's not like _I'm_ the one who knew about Nasagi…"

It was only then that I noticed a gash in his midsection, bleeding profusely. My own stomach squirmed and I felt sick. Aysu noticed and whispered, "It is a shallow cut. He will heal, as long as it does not infect."

I wasn't sure what to make of this. Neither did Makoto, or the Digimon. We just stood there as Koray, Ilkin, and Snimon interrogated the defeated Archer.

"Enough of this," Koray said, squatting down and yanking on the Archer's hair, pulling it back to take a good look into his face. "We have been searching for six days already. Who knows about Nasagi, and who does not?"

"Go…to hell…"

And with that, the Archer lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Well that was a lot of help," grumbled Koray, but he set the Archer's head down gently. "See if you can fix his wound, Ilkin." As Ilkin started obeying his commands, Koray shouted, "Who here knows about Nasagi?"

A girl Fighter raised her hand from down on the ground. Despite her broken and battered body, a fierce aura radiated from around her. Her intentions were as clear as the sunny sky: she would do anything to get us away from her friends. "If I tell you, will you leave us be?"

Koray considered it. "Yes."

"Some have…sighted Nasagi heading…west," the Fighter reported. "That's where you should go.…West."

Goker, having followed Koray to the fallen Fighter, frowned. He crossed his arms, muscles apparent beneath his jacket. "And how can we be sure that you are not lying?"

The Fighter smiled up at him, suddenly all sweet and innocent. "You'll just have to trust me then, won't you?"

* * *

"I still do not think we should trust her."

"I am the leader here, and we go by _my_ rules."

"Koray—listen to me!" Aysu spun Koray around and glared up at him. "You know as well as I do that the Fighter could have been lying to you, just to get you away! There is no reason to listen to her directions; what if they are false?"

"Aysu, this is the closest we have been to finding Nasagi—I will not let this opportunity slip us by!"

"You are letting it slip by right now! I say we should head _east!_"

And then the two broke into an argument, waving their arms and shouting in Turkish. Both were getting red in the face from lack of oxygen, until Koray broke off, inhaled deeply and spoke. This time, in Japanese—most likely so all of us would understand:

"My team—my way. West. Final—or you leave."

"Alright then," Aysu said, drawing herself up. "Goodbye Koray. I hope we never meet again." Coelamon quickly scrambled up to follow her.

"Wait," Ilkin said, just as Aysu turned to leave, grabbing her shoulders. "Lopmon, what do you think?"

"Me?" Lopmon seemed genuinely surprised. "You're asking _me?_"

"Why not?" Ilkin asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

Lopmon shrugged. "Well, no one usually does, so…it's a surprise."

"Wait," I said. Something had been bugging me for a while. "There's…something I don't understand." When they all looked at me expectantly, I hesitated. "How did you know the name of the Empire's old leader?"

If this Kiuchi had been a significant leader, then the Resistance and the Empire should have known about him. His name should have carried on to the A.F. But he apparently wasn't, since I didn't hear his name being thrown around too much. That could only mean…

Makoto, Impmon, and Lopmon understood my implications. But the Turkish Sector didn't get it; they looked confused. "Should we not know?" Gururumon asked in his low voice. "He was leader when we left."

"Left…from where?" Makoto's voice was suddenly cautious.

"From…" Koray seemed to have picked up on what was going on. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and plunged on. "From…the Empire."

My heart thudded in my chest. Left from the Empire. Original leader. Were these one of the groups Kiuchi had sent out across Earth? Why were they here now then, in the Digital World?

No. Wait. Kiuchi died. The original leader left. So then…what did that mean? Was the original leader still out there? Or was this Turkish group just not one of the groups that had been sent out?

Another thud. But they had no idea of recent events. They were from the Empire.

Another thud. It couldn't be. We wouldn't have to fight them, would we? I'd already seen what Ilkin and Snimon had done to a group of more than ten. What would they do to us?

And, not only that, but in the six days that we'd traveled together, I'd grown…well, attached to the Turkish Sector. We'd saved each other from plenty close calls, and I viewed them as friends. There was no way I could fight them.

"Are…" Coelamon seemed as if he didn't want to continue, "you not with the Empire?"

Slowly, as one, Makoto, Lopmon, Impmon, and I all shook our heads. "We're…with the A.F.," I said. "Formerly allies with the Resistance."

The feeling of dread was broken with Goker snorting. His bewilderment was mirrored on his teammates, but the name Resistance had caused a few looks of horror too. "The A.F?" Goker said. "What are they?"

"A new group," Lopmon answered, looking thoroughly confused. "The Allied Forces. You haven't heard of them?"

The Turkish Sector shook their heads. "They must not have been a threat before we left," Snimon rasped, "otherwise we would have heard."

"Well," Makoto said, attempting a smile, "we are now, since the Resistance is gone."

"And you were with the Resistance before," Koray said slowly. We nodded. "And…" he continued. "This Allied Forces…they are a resistance group too?" Another nod. He took a deep breath.

Aysu finally spoke the words none of us wanted to hear. "Do…we part ways here?"

It was better than fighting each other…

Even so, I suppose it was a good thing that we never got to answer. I suppose it was a good thing, too, that the Italian Sector appeared. I suppose it was a good thing that Celso almost never liked to think things through. But still—it _hurt_.

"GREAT HORN ATTACK!"

Something brown rocketed from the earth beneath me, throwing me into the cool night air. Pain shot through my air as something grazed it, and I bit back a cry of pain. Suddenly, having reached the apex of my flight, I plummeted towards the ground.

Instinctively, as I passed a tree, my hands reached out, snagged hold of a branch. But my momentum was too much; the branch snapped and I took it with me. Thankfully, the ground wasn't too far away, and I landed, stumbling into Ilkin who caught me.

I was still a bit winded. "Thanks."

Ilkin nodded in reply, but his eyes were on the Digimon who had sprung up like a weed from beneath me. Upon inspecting it, I realized that the Digimon was a Greymon—but much bigger than I'd expected, towering over the trees and us. "Celso?" he asked slowly. "You…are here?"

"Of course I am!" A brown-skinned, black haired, dark eyed teen barreled through the trees, coming to a stop next to Greymon. Like the Turkish Sector, he wore a jacket and it too was filthy. But unlike the Turkish Sector, his was a dirty yellow. "And what are you doing with people from a resistance group? The_Allied Forces_, no less. What a stupid name." He snorted.

Ilkin looked puzzled, which, to me, was a first. "We just found out."

"That is no excuse!" the teen, Celso, shouted, his eyes wild. "Have you lost all sense of loyalty?" He punched the air. "Greymon!"

"_Great Antler!_"

Out of nowhere, Greymon charged, slashing his horns wildly, straight for me. I threw myself into the bushes, yanking Ilkin down for good measure. Greymon rampaged straight past, skittered around before hitting Aysu—who looked livid—and promptly fell over, having tripped himself up.

I sat up, spitting out a leaf. "What is with him?" I wondered. "Why does he keep attacking me?"

"Because you are the easiest target!" Celso, having overheard me, apparently felt obliged to reply. "Now—stand and fight!"

I struggled to my feet, but Ilkin beat me to it. "What are you doing, Celso?" he demanded. "The Italian Sector was sent out in a different direction, with a different purpose!" It was the first time I'd ever heard Ilkin raise his voice, and it wasn't my last.

"We got lost," Celso said impatiently. "And good thing, too—hear you are, the strongest Sector, messing around with the enemy! Are you _mad?_"

Sectors…groups…were these really the groups Masahiro had talked about? Was their leader…the leader of the original Empire?

Koray spoke heavily. "We did not realize they were the enemy." Then he frowned. "Wait—how did you know it is the Allied Forces they are from? There was no such group—if there was, then I did not hear of them—when we set off."

Celso sneered. "You were talking loud enough to wake a forest," he said, "and your senses are getting far too dull. You remember, don't you, that _my_Sector is the best at tracking?"

"Where are you going with this?" Aysu's eyes had narrowed into slits.

"Take a good look around you," was Celso's only reply.

"They've snuck up on us," Makoto realized even before he began to search the woods, a moment too late, just as eight figures emerged from the shadowy trees all around us. Four were human, four were Digimon. All the humans, like Celso, wore a yellow jacket and jeans.

"I admit—I am surprised, Aysu," rumbled one, with messy black hair. There was a vertical scar running from his left eye to his broad chin. "I assumed _you_ at least would have noticed us." He finished off with a wink, which Aysu rolled her eyes at.

"Cool it, Erminio," she snapped.

Erminio only grinned and elbowed the Digimon next to him—which, to my surprise, was a Lillymon. As I watched, Lillymon copied Aysu and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Who are they?" I whispered. "The ones behind us."

Ilkin glanced over his shoulder. "That…is Niccolo Ricci and his partner. I believe his name is PetitMeramon."

The teen, Niccolo, seemed content to hide beneath his shaggy hair, not even acknowledging Ilkin. PetitMeramon, a fireball with blue eyes and a stitched mouth, floated in the air beside him.

When I turned back around, I saw that the Italian Sector had herded the Turkish Sector—minus Ilkin—along with Makoto, Impmon, and Lopmon into a circle. Steps behind me sounded and suddenly Niccolo and PetitMeramon were forcing us into the circle as well.

"Now," Celso said, having seemed to have calmed down, "have you changed sides?"

Koray didn't speak. So Goker did. "No," he said.

"Then why are you in the company of A.F. members?"

"We did not know which side they were on from the start," Goker said and then snapped, "Look, Koray has told you this before."

"Then you will have no problem with answering again." This time, it was a somewhat short teen who spoke. His black hair seemed to be almost greasy, and there was an arrogant air about him.

Erminio, the one with the scar, rolled his eyes, like the short teen acted like that often.

The bird Digimon beside the short teen, its fur either purple or blue, I couldn't tell, sneered as his partner spoke. The end portion of his top beak was colored a dark purplish-blue, a fact I found strange.

Aysu followed my gaze. "Penmon," she whispered. "Every bit as full of himself as Italo." Italo, the short one, heard her, but he took no insult. In fact, he seemed to bloat up even more.

"Enough of this," Koray broke in coldly. "What is it that you want, Celso? If it is a fight, you will surely lose."

Celso held up a hand. "Maybe. Have you forgotten about our skills, the very same ones that allowed us to encircle you as such?" Then he folded his arms. "No, I think I will report to our leader instead."

I had no doubt that he didn't mention the leader's name because we, the A.F. members—or supporters, really; we'd never officially joined the A.F.—were there. But I was bursting to ask a question. Was this leader the original leader of the Empire? Or not?

Somehow I kept my mouth shut.

"Then what do you propose to do?" Gururumon growled, glaring down at a white version of Wizarmon. "Eh, Sorcerymon?" Sorcerymon, the Wizarmon lookalike remained passive.

The remaining member of the Italian Sector, apparently partnered with the Sorcerymon, spoke. "What I think," he said, pushing his glasses up, "is to take them to the Empire. Our leader would like to see them." Unlike the rest, his black hair was neatly trimmed, and bound into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

This time, it was Goker who made the introductions. "Fedele Ursini," he said quietly. "He is the brains of the Sector."

"And not without reason," Celso said, clapping his hands together. "We set out tomorrow."

* * *

A match flared in the darkness.

"We go now."

As one, we rose, stealing out of the perimeters of the circle and making our way into the night. We didn't break into a run until we'd traveled at least a mile away, per Koray's orders. According to him, if we were any closer, the Italian Sector would hear us, never mind the sleeping potion Coelamon had slipped them all.

But, as it just so happened, Niccolo didn't drink the potion.

Of course, none of us found out until he appeared and slammed Aysu into the ground.

Coelamon instantly went on the offensive. "Fossil Bite!" Needle-like projectiles exploded from his fins, all aimed for Niccolo with deadly accuracy.

"Fireball!"

Out of nowhere came bursts of fire, burning Coelamon's Fossil Bite. PetitMeramon appeared. "Niccolo!"

Niccolo whipped out a digivice.

"PetitMeramon Evolve! Meramon!"

A flaming humanoid Digimon straightened itself from a bent-over position. "Now the real battle begins." Meramon held up his hands. "Burning Fist!" And then he was suddenly flinging fireballs at us, albeit recklessly. We were forced to run around, ducking wildly, as he set the forest on fire.

"Stop it!" Gururumon snarled. "Do you want to burn this whole place down?"

Meramon didn't answer, only continued to throw fireballs around. I pulled out my already-glowing digivice. With a flash of light, Lopmon evolved to Turuiemon and delivered a swift kick to Meramon's stomach.

"He is alerting his team to our location!" Aysu shouted, shoving Niccolo away. "Get _off!_"

Eyes wide, Gururumon pounced, pushing Meramon into the ground. "Stop the fire!"

Makoto, Goker, and I were already moving to do so. "Betamon!" Goker shouted.

"Betamon Evolve! Seadramon!" Without missing a beat, Seadramon reared and roared, "Water Breath!" Water blasted against the flames, continuing in an ongoing fight.

"Card Slash!" I cried. "Witchmon! Aquari Pressure!"

"Card Slash!" Makoto yelled. "Gizamon! Water Cure!"

Water formed in the cup of Turuiemon's hands and promptly sped towards the fire. Impmon opened his mouth and a jet of water spurted out. Both did little to tame the fire. And to make it worse, the entire Turkish Sector, plus Niccolo and Meramon, were giving us weird looks.

"What kind of digivice is that?" Aysu said slowly.

"We're not from this world," Makoto said instead. "Long story, little time." Before he could elaborate, we were surrounded.

Celso appeared out of the flames, eyes dark with rage. "You dared to escape?"

"We might have succeeded too," Goker spat. "Too bad Niccolo was overly cautious."

"It's not that," the one with glasses, Fedele, said. "It's that you escaped with _them_." He gestured towards me, Makoto, Impmon, and Lopmon. "I thought they were the enemy."

"They are," Aysu said calmly. "And our friends. You, Fedele, of all people should understand that."

Fedele pushed his glasses up, the moonlight reflecting off the lenses. "I do. But I cannot let you escape. Not without a fight."

Aysu withdrew a knife I hadn't seen up until then. "Then fight we will."

Without warning, the two leaped at each other, Fedele wielding a blade that had seemingly sprung into his hand a moment ago. Coelamon and Sorcerymon began to circle each other, ignoring the rest of us.

Goker made a gagging sound. "The fight of the lovers. I cannot _wait_ to see how Aysu handles her _boyfriend_." He rolled his eyes.

"Do not forget about us," Celso hissed, spreading his hands. "Greymon!" Greymon charged out of the burning trees, snarling.

"You have never been a match for us!" Koray retorted. "Gururumon!" As his partner sprang to his side, Koray heaved himself up onto Gururumon's back.

"Come on, you short bush!" Goker sneered as he squared off against Italo. "Let us see how you fare against _me_, shall we?" Seadramon reared up behind up, roaring to the skies.

"You are just as short as I am!" Italo retorted, although this was untrue. Even though Goker _was_ short for his age, he stood at least two heads taller. Italo turned to his partner. "Penmon! We will teach him a lesson!"

That left Niccolo, Meramon, Erminio, and Lillymon.

Erminio, the one with the scar, smirked. "Think you can take me on, Ilkin? I have heard that your skills at sneaking around are as nearly as good as mine."

"Makoto," Ilkin said, choosing not to answer, "would you and Impmon care to assist us? Erminio is as slippery as a snake, and his tongue is worse. As for Lillymon, it is not always easy to fight a maiden."

"S-sure," Makoto stammered. "Impmon?"

"I'm all for it!" The Digimon pin wheeled his arms around. "Just let me rev up to Beelzebumon first." And, in a flash of light, Beelzebumon stood there, a cocky grin on his face.

Silently, Beelzebumon slid into the shadows. Lillymon didn't look too worried though. All she did was giggle. As for her partner, he remained as oblivious as she. Ilkin was stealing around to his back; if he noticed, Erminio didn't bother doing anything about it—he simply looked bored.

Niccolo fixed me with a look. "I assume that leaves us to fight." He produced a hair band out of one of his jacket's pockets and tied his hair up, so that it looked like Fedele's.

On an unspoken command, Turuiemon and Meramon both crept towards one another, eyes watchful and alert.

I took my cap off my head, hanging it on a tree branch nearby. "I suppose so."

Niccolo withdrew a knife from a sheath dangling from his belt. "Do not expect me to go easy on you, just because you are a girl."

"Good." I had no weapons.

Contrary to all the others fighting, Niccolo and I just stood there, sizing each other up. Behind Niccolo rolled Italo and Goker, both on a collision course for Gururumon and Greymon. A stray shot fired from Lillymon crashed into them, and Italo and Goker went flying.

And we still stood there, motionless, afraid of making the first move.

And then someone _did_ move. I don't remember who it was anymore—could have been me, could have been Niccolo, or it could have been both of us. Either way, after a whirlwind of a scuttle of which I can no longer recall, I found Niccolo's knife by my throat and a gaping wound in my leg.

He was smirking, despite his broken nose. "Not so fast, are you?"

Unable to think, I stared at the blade.

Chaos raged around us. There was a circle of fire now, with all of us inside, fighting to what seemed to be the death. Koray's nose was bleeding, and Celso had a black eye; Italo was limping badly and Goker was cradling his left arm; Fedele's glasses were broken, and a shard seemed to be stuck in his cheek; Aysu's wrist was bent at an odd angle; Ilkin had a long cut across his chest and Makoto had a long gash across his cheek; the Digimon were all screeching with pain and fury; alone, only Erminio retained no lasting injuries.

The cold blade moved closer to my skin. "Do you give?"

I made a quick decision. "Never." And I kneed him in the stomach, grabbing the blade and twisting it away from me and at Niccolo's forehead instead.

He wrenched his hand out of my grasp and flicked the knife at me.

I tried to get out of the way, but it moved too fast. The next thing I knew, there was a searing pain and the knife was sticking out of my abdomen; half of the sharp blade was in, and half of it touched the warm night air. I willed myself not to look at it, and it took everything I had not to pull it out. Someone had once told me that it was better to leave weapons in than risk taking it out and letting the blood pour out.

Niccolo was panting. "I take it back. You move fast," he said grudgingly. "I was aiming for your arm."

I winced. "That would have been better."

A loud groan sounded from behind me. I spun around in time to see Makoto collapse to the ground, clutching his middle. Behind him Erminio lowered his leg to the ground, apparently having kicked Makoto, a smirk on his face.

"Makoto!"

Niccolo popped out of nowhere and held me back. "That is not your battle."

I struggled against him. "I don't care—_he's my friend!_" When Niccolo's grip didn't slack, I snapped, "Wouldn't you do the same for your Sector?"

His answer surprised me. "The Sector holds no friends for me. I have no loyalty to them, only Meramon."

"Then why are you with them?"

He didn't answer and instead let me go. I wasn't expecting that. Unable to catch myself, I fell forward and hit the ground—and gasped. The knife had wedged itself deeper into my middle.

Slowly I got up, spitting up blood. The pain was intensifying, shooting throbbing sparks of pain up through my body. "You meant to do that."

Niccolo looked horrified. "No, I swear—"

"_Shuichon! Behind you!_"

Something smashed into me and I toppled over on my side, my head ringing. I tried to stand, but couldn't. Confused and disoriented, I fell over again. Dimly, I moved my hand to the back of my head and felt…something wet…

The blurred form of Erminio stood before me, his scar luminescent in the moonlight. Turuiemon attempted to rush to my side, but Lillymon cut him off with a shot from a flower-shaped cannon. Behind them, I saw the prone form of PetitMeramon.

I could hear Niccolo protesting. "There was no reason to do that—"

Erminio swung a fist and sent him sprawling into the dirt. "Oh, please. Do you think that we do not know the real reason why you are here? You want to be the lone member on the Italian Sector, to take us all down!"

Niccolo spat out a mouthful of dirt. "That is not true!"

"You know it is!" Erminio reached down and, before I knew what he was doing, wrenched out the knife in my gut. I screamed before I could help myself, and Erminio, without bothering to wipe my blood off, chucked it at Niccolo, striking his shoulder.

Erminio sneered. "Celso's orders," he said. "As soon as we deal with the rest, we are leaving you here to die. There always was one too many of us. Goodbye, Niccolo." He turned to me, eyes burning. "And what do we have here?"

"What happened to Ilkin?" I was afraid to know the answer.

"Unconscious," Erminio said airily. "It looks as if the Turkish Sector is no longer the strongest." His eyes glimmered. "_We_ are." Then he frowned. "Although I do not know why Niccolo could lose to you…unless he is faking."

"He was winning," I snapped, and as I said it I realized it was true; Niccolo _had_ been holding back, no matter what he had said before. "Until you decided to interfere."

Erminio's face was unreadable, and his scar seemed to glow even more. "Like I said: Celso's orders. I am but a soldier, and Celso is my commander. I follow orders."

I was unable to help myself. "Like a puppet."

In a flash, Erminio had kicked my in my wound and I doubled over in pain. Blood trickled down my mouth. "You are lucky that I am not Italo," Erminio said softly. "For, as little as he is, he would have killed you for that insult."

And then Celso's desperate voice rang out: "Kill her!"

We both turned to look. Celso was fighting a losing battle. His jacket hung in shreds about him, and his eyes were wild. "Kill her! We _must_ win this!" And even as he spoke, Koray and Gururumon were rushing up to him and Greymon, ready to strike.

Erminio's gaze was upon me once more. I looked up into his face, trembling on the inside, my face expressionless on the outside. Erminio pulled out a dagger of his own. "Like I said," he whispered, "I follow orders."

And his hand rose to deal the death blow.

I made one last effort to urge my muscles to react, but nothing happen. So I waited, too exhausted to move. _I'm sorry…everyone…_

Niccolo groaned. "St…stop…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted two figures bursting through the trees, one big, one small. Just as the weapon was about to make contact, something rammed—_hard_—into Erminio. A brown blur was only visible as a hand wrenched the dagger out of Erminio's hands and thrown into the air; Erminio was tossed to the ground.

That person stood before him. At his side was a small rabbit, a very familiar one…The person was speaking. He bent low over Erminio and said, "Don't—you—touch—my—sister—_ever—again_."

Erminio, too astonished to react, could only sit there, gaping up at his attacker. I knew how he felt. My mind was blank. _…Sister…?_

And then Masahiro was there, yanking my brother away from Erminio. "That's enough," he was saying. "Let's put out this fire before it burns the whole forest down."

My brother…

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. And time stopped completely when Jen raised his head and smiled, gray eyes clear and sharp and twinkling. "Hello, Shuichon. It's been a while—" He never finished.

Because I'd already launched myself at him, throwing my arounds around his waist in a hug.


	22. Shuichon: The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee…and my brother is back_._Back from the Empire, back to normal, back with me._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Truth_

"_Jen-niichan!_"

I threw my arms around me. In that moment, nothing mattered. I could have died, and I wouldn't have cared. All I cared about was Jen. I'd gone for three years thinking I would never see him again; never hear him speak my name, never get into another stupid argument with him again.

And now he was here.

Back to his normal self, not until some sort of spell.

Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes and once I became aware of that, I started sobbing. I buried my face into his chest and cried and cried and he wrapped his arms around me, patting my back like he always used to.

How long had it been?

How long had I looked for him?

But he was here now, he was here…

Somewhere in the middle, Terriermon said, "Don't forget about me!" and I laughed and cried and let him join in. At one point, Turuiemon came to stand beside me, and I could see his smile through my tears.

I no longer remember how long I cried. But what I _do_ remember is how I stopped. All it took was one comment from Masahiro:

"Put a stop to the waterworks, would you? I'm trying to put out a fire here."

"_We're_ trying," Rapidmon interrupted.

I ignored them but Masahiro went on regardless. "If you want to cry, cry over by that burning bush there. We could use the water."

I felt myself stiffen and turned around, all but ready to fly at him, do _something_, but Jen stopped me. His face was puzzled, with a trace of uncertainty lingering. "You…look familiar somehow." I was surprised to see Masahiro look uncomfortable.

"Do not forget about us."

I turned to see Koray and Gururumon struggling over to us. Behind them, Celso and an Agumon lay conked out. They were the only remaining conscious members of either Sector, with the exception of Niccolo. I raised an eyebrow. "So you won."

They both smiled slightly. "So we did," Gururumon rumbled. "It seems the Turkish Sector is still the strongest."

Jen was looking even more confused. "What is going on here?"

While they explained to him, I could see my brother watching Masahiro and Rapidmon with an odd look on his face. He was trying to listen to Koray and Gururumon at the same time but it was clear that he wasn't completely focused.

And suddenly, Jen's eyes widened and he let out a shout. Koray and Gururumon stared at him and Masahiro and Rapidmon jumped. "You're Masahiro Saitou and Terriermon!" Jen said, taking a step towards them. "Of the Kyoto Tamers, right?"

Masahiro flinched and dropped his D-Arc on the ground. Rapidmon turned halfway around, a sheepish look on his face. "Um, maybe," the Digimon said. "It's possible. Very possible."

I was staring at Jen in surprise. "You know them?"

Now it was Jen's turn to stare at me. "You don't?"

Now I was confused. "Um…should I?"

Masahiro was hunching over more and more now and Rapidmon's face was becoming more and more sheepish. Jen, eyebrows lifted high, said, "The Kyoto Tamers. Don't you remember? It was a group of four of them. Three were siblings. Masahiro and Rapidmon were part of them. They visited us once. The older one…I can't remember his name, we met him during the big gathering too."

I was becoming more and more confused. "What are you talking about?" Spinning around to face the back of Masahiro—too fast; my head spun—I asked, "Is he telling the truth?"

Masahiro turned around slowly. "There is a good chance that he is."

"I _am_." Jen spoke with conviction, his voice gradually becoming more confident as the memory returned. "There were these two, Riiko and Candmon, Fion and AeroV-Dramon, and…Nasagi and Evilmon. Don't you remember?"

My head was spinning. There was too much information to process. Apparently, I'd met Masahiro before. _And_ Fion, Riiko, and Nasagi too. Not to mention their Digimon partners. It was too much for me.

I collapsed, feeling lightheaded.

Jen dropped to the ground. His face swam. I could barely hear his voice properly. "Shuichon?" he asked urgently. Then he said something else, but all I heard was: "….wrong?"

"Her wound," Turuiemon said suddenly. "Too"—more nonsense—"…blood loss."

I tried to say something, but the words came out as garble. The last thing I remembered was Koray, his voice surprising clear and sharp, remarking, "Ah. We will need to address that."

* * *

A boy with dark hair and brown eyes swam in front of me. His grin lit up his whole face as he bent over me.

His hand reached out, tousled my hair. I swatted it again. Another grin; I suddenly found I didn't mind all that much.

He said something that I didn't find funny. I scowled, backed away. He noticied and pointedly made a passing flick of his hand to calm me down. Slowly my frown faded and he reached out to touch my head again.

Lying side by side on the ground, looking up at the clouds. He pointed and I noticied how bony his hand was. His head cocked towards mine when I looked at him and the grin that I loved so much slipped onto his face. It seemed to flash as bright as the sun.

The light was overpowering. I tried to see but it was too bright and I had to squint. Brighter and brighter…

I sat up with a start, blinking in the bright morning sun.

My dream…

…that smile.

Why could I still remember his touch?

"Awake, are you?"

My head shot up. Fedele stood in front of me, book in hand. I tried to think of something to say. "Um, yeah…." My voice trailed off. The events from the previous night came back to me and I tried to get to my feet only to collapse back down.

"Jen-niichan?" I called, struggling to rise.

Jen had returned. That was all that mattered right now. Jen was back, he wasn't with the Empire, he was _back_…but where was he? I looked around the miniature camp. No one but Fedele was there.

"He went with the rest to hunt for food," Fedele said, answering my unspoken question. "Only I am allowed free will. The rest of the Italian Sector is being watched. They are holding Sorcerymon in case I try to run away. You might try staying seated as well."

"Lopmon?"

"Watching Erminio with your brother and Terriermon."

"How long have they been gone?"

"They should be back soon," Fedele said. "As I said, you should remain seated—Aysu has her doubts about her dressing of your wound." He gave a half-smile. "Although I trust her."

I could feel the gauze wrapped around my stomach and reluctantly gave up trying to stand up. "Is the Turkish Sector being watched?"

Fedele laughed. "I believe you know the answer," he said, smiling. "You, that boy, and the Turkish Sector value each other as friends, do you not? I could tell during the fight. You all were watching out for each other."

I absently picked at my shoe. "Yeah. We're friends." And that would make the separation that much harder. The sudden happiness I'd had when I realized that Jen was back was gone.

Fedele joined me on the ground. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What were you dreaming about?"

That caught me by surprise. I glanced up. "Huh?"

What he said next surprised me even more: "You seemed happy."

I tried to think back to my dream, my memory, and found more than I expected. Suddenly, images of me being with the Kyoto Tamers, flashed through my head. I had been so young then, I barely remembered…but there were flashes all the same.

Nasagi, quick to smile; Fion, reserved and V-Dramon the exact opposite. Riiko, a pretty girl with light brown hair and who Fion would steal glances at…

And it wasn't just them. More memories roared through my head. The Hokkaido Tamers, the Nagasaki Tamers, the Nakano Tamers…People and Digimon alike that I hadn't remembered up to this point appeared, flashing through my head.

Unable to take it, I gripped my head, overwhelmed. Where had all these come from? Why couldn't I remember them before? What was going on?

Cool fingers pried my hands away. "What is the matter?"

I swallowed. "I…don't know."

"Can you tell me?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Try me."

I hesitated, not even understanding what was happening myself. "You know how you just asked about my dream?"

"Yes."

"It was…more like a memory." I paused again. "A memory I had of playing around with a couple of…friends I used to have. The thing is…I didn't remember them up until now. They recognized me, but I didn't recognize them."

_Not to mention the other teams._

Fedele was frowning. I think I'd confused him. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly, "you had these friends. Who were they?"

Not wanting to give out names, and not bothering to tell him about all the Tamers, I told him they were called the Kyoto Tamers.

"The Kyoto Tamers, then. They recognized you when they first saw you?"

I shook my head, remembering when I'd first met Masahiro, Rapidmon, AeroV-Dramon and Fion. "Not all of them." Then again, we had only met once. Nasagi though…maybe he remembered…

"I see." Fedele folded his fingers and peered at me over them. "And, up until now, you haven't had memories of them?"

"No."

Fedele didn't speak for a while. His brain seemed to be whirring in his head. Finally, he spoke. "Did your brother know these Kyoto Tamers as well?"

_He was the one who gave Takato the idea to invite them in the first place_, I reflected. "Yeah. He did." He'd also known all the other Tamer groups as well.

"And how long was your brother missing in action?"

"About three years or so," I said. Where was this going?

Fedele moved his hands to his knees. "Then I think I know what is going on." He adjusted his glasses. "How did you feel when your brother disappeared?"

It took me a while to answer. "A lot of things," I said slowly, "I was angry at whoever took him away. Frustrated, because I couldn't find him. Depressed, because he was gone. And it hurt. A lot."

A small smile found its way on to Fedele's face. "I believe I have the right answer." He cleared his throat. "When your brother vanished, it pained you to think about him. It was so painful that you repressed all memories involving him in any way. In doing so, you forgot all about these Kyoto Tamers simply because thinking about them involved you thinking of your brother.

"And now, with the return of your brother, you no longer have any reason to think this way," Fedele continued, to my growing amazement. "Now, all of your memories are making their journey back to you, after three years of being held back."

All I could think of to say was, "Oh."

It made sense. Because suddenly I was having more flashbacks. Nasagi offering me a popsicle, Riiko laughing her head off without any of us knowing why, Candmon dancing around in the dark.

And it didn't stop there. I was racing with the Hokkaido Tamers in the park when someone had crashed into a tree. A boy with black hair from the Nakano Tamers threw a ball at Rinchei but it missed and smashed the window, narrowly hitting Jen in the head….

Fedele shrugged. "I believe it is one of the defense mechanisms of the mind," he said. "Repression, that is. Preventing painful thoughts from entering thought."

"Then why haven't I forgotten about Rin-niichan?" I asked. Fedele looked puzzled, so I explained, "He's another one of my brothers. He…died. About a year after Jen disappeared."

Fedele's eyebrows scrunched together. "I believe…it is because you had already experienced a loss," he said. "And you were at his deathbed, correct?" I nodded. "You were able to accept his death. However, with your other brother, you could not. You had not seen his body. Do you understand?"

Although I didn't exactly get it, I nodded. "It sounds a little...complex."

Fedele smiled. "But it is astonishingly simple at the same time."

* * *

"Jen-niichan?"

Jen turned around from trying to light a fire. He, along with Terriermon, Lopmon, and Celso, were the only ones to have returned so far. "Yes?"

"I…can I talk to you? With Terriermon? In private?" The words spilled out of my mouth without my knowing. I'd finally decided to tell Jen and Terriermon about Rinchei. No use in putting it off anymore.

Jen nodded. "Sure. C'mon Terriermon."

They got up and walked a few feet away, but still in sight of Celso, who looked like he was going to bolt at any given second. I reluctantly trudged behind.

When I'd reached them, Jen asked, "What is it?"

Unsure of how to answer, I began fiddling with Rinchei's cap, Niccolo having salvaged it before the fire reached it and given it to Fedele. Jenrya caught sight of it and his eyes widened. "Hey, isn't that….?"

"Rin-niichan's hat," I finished for him. "Yeah, it is."

"Why is it with…?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about," I said, looking up and staring straight into Jen's eyes. There was no going back. "Rin-niichan. Jen, he's dead. He died about a year after you and Terriermon disappeared."

The disbelief in Jen's eyes was almost too much for me to bear. At first, he looked as if he didn't believe me. But when I didn't say anything else, he gasped, eyes darting from the cap to my face. And finally, he broke down.

"He's…really…dead?"

His voice shattered my expressionless face. I let the tears flow. "He is."

Jen was struggling to keep himself together. But tears were already streaking down his face, dropping down on to his shirt. "How?"

"Someone…pushed him. Off a roof of a bookstore." I held up his cap with trembling hands. "He gave this to me. You can have it…if you want."

Jen shook his head. "He gave it to you. You keep it." He turned away. "Make sure no one talks to me for a while."

"I will." I started to walk away, but hesitated. "Jen-niichan…you're not alone, you know. We're all here. And…it's okay to cry."

Jen's reply was muffled, but I still heard him. "I know." He didn't speak for a long time after that. Neither did Terriermon.

* * *

"Dull crowd we've got here."

"Nice fire you've got going there," I shot back.

Masahiro scowled at me as he continued to rub two sticks together. "I've never done this before, okay? And what's with your brother and Terriermon anyway? Did something happen?"

"None of your business."

"Just trying to help," he snapped before he succeeded in bringing out a spark, but it quickly died out. He cursed.

"Colorful."

"Thank you." Masahiro bent over the logs again. "Look, I'm serious when I say I want to help. If there's anything I can do…"

I propped my head on my hand, surveying those who had returned. Fedele and Aysu were chatting about something, Italo was snoring, and Lillymon and Coelamon were glaring at each other. "Why do you care?"

Masahiro didn't answer. I glanced at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Why?"

I slid to the ground and joined him. "You'd usually have said something rude by now."

"I would not!" he snapped; he was refusing to look at me and I wondered why. I was surprised that it hurt a little. Masahiro snarled and banged the sticks together. "Why won't this thing catch on fire?"

I watched him for a few seconds. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No!"

"You sound like a baby."

"So?"

I shrugged. "Just thought I'd mention it."

Another few seconds passed. Then Masahiro asked, "Am I a cute baby?"

I stared at him. "What kind of question is that?"

"You said I sounded like a baby!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Fine then. Do I _sound_ like a cute baby?"

"You—what—" I broke off then, unsure of what to say and not knowing what was going on. "Why do you even care?" When Masahiro didn't bother to reply, I grumbled, "You sound like a cute baby. Happy?"

"Very." And he grinned widely at me. "Look, can you help me with this?"

"I already offered. And you said no." But I took the sticks from him anyway and dumped them on the ground, grabbing two rocks instead. I began banging them together, trying to avoid my thumbs. "What, no thank you?"

"Thank you," Masahiro said, watching me. "I'm going to laugh if you hit—" He snorted as I, distracted, smashed my thumbnail with a stone and snatched it up, immediately beginning to suck on it to ease the pain. Ignoring my glare, he said, "You told Jenrya and Terriermon that your other brother died, didn't you?"

I stopped sucking on my thumb. "…yeah. I did."

"Oh." Masahiro took the stones from me. "You know…niisan reacted almost the exact same way. Well, he actually more or less went ballistic. He was all happy, as happy as he gets anyway, until I told him…Riiko had died. Broke his desk with his hand. Then he broke his hand punching a wall. Disappeared for a while too."

"Why are you talking about it so casually?"

"I'm not." Masahiro raised his head, and I was astonished to see the tears running down his cheeks. "I'm…only trying to keep myself under control." He bowed his head once more, slamming the rocks together with more force than necessary. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Masahiro finally produced a spark and began blowing at it until it had grown into a full blown fire. Then he started snickering.

"What's the matter with you?"

He laughed. "You're still sucking your thumb."

"So?"

"Like a baby."

I don't know what made me say it, but the next words to come out of my mouth were: "Am I a cute baby?"

For some reason, that had us laughing until Niccolo and Koray returned with food about half an hour later. And as we seated ourselves and passed out food, I realized that I loved the sound of Masahiro laughing.

My hand, as I moved to take an apple from Masahiro, and I froze, looking up at him. He looked at me oddly. "Do you not want it?" he asked.

What was I doing?

I mentally shook myself. "No, I do," I said, and took it, avoiding his eyes. Part of me wondered if he would feel hurt like I had earlier but it wouldn't matter, would it? Because Iori…

Another furious shake. Iori? What was going on? This wasn't making any sense. Why was my heart beating so weirdly, why was I suddenly feeling hot all over…what was this? It couldn't be…

No.

No.

It didn't make sense. Not…

Lopmon glanced up at me. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said hastily and bit into my apple.

As we ate, Jen seemed more withdrawn than he had earlier. The energy was gone from his eyes and his face was pale. All he did was pick at his food. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. But when I mused about it to Masahiro, he hit me on the head and told me that I was an idiot.

Well at least he was acting normally. Which was good because towards Iori…and there I went with thinking of Iori _again_. But it wasn't new, was it? For a while now…

I bit into my apple so hard I had a hard time freeing my teeth from it.

"What are you going to do with us?" It was Erminio who spoke, and although he kept his tone conversational and light, there was a certain coolness behind his words. "Not going to turn us into Seart, I hope? After all, we did nothing wrong."

"Except abandon the mission he gave out," Ilkin returned evenly. "You were to find Rokuro, and you failed in that. He will not be pleased to learn of it, now, will he?"

The apple I'd been munching on dropped from my hand and hit the floor. The only ones who stared oddly at me were the Turkish and Italian Sector. Everyone else was just as surprised as I was; even Jen looked up.

"What is the matter with you?" demanded Snimon.

"You…know about Rokuro?" Makoto asked in amazement.

"Why should we not?" Goker said, frowning. "According to what Seart said, he has been giving information to everyone who asks for it about two years after we left, the whelp. We would not have stood for it during my time, and we will not stand for it now."

"You know of them?" Aysu asked us.

"Actually…" Masahiro hesitated. "Right now, the Empire's got a bunch of people out searching for them. We had a hint, but then the team was ambushed." He shrugged. "Now we have no lead."

I saw Ilkin and Snimon looking guilty and suppressed a laugh, instead busying myself with eating. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the Turkish Sector, Impmon, and Makoto do the same.

Jen glanced at me. "What's so funny?" he asked. His voice, lined with pain, caused me to drop my food again.

I hastily picked it up. "Nothing," I said, and leaned onto him.

"Wait," Makoto said suddenly. He glanced towards Masahiro. "What were you doing then while they were looking for Rokuro?"

"What are you doing out here at all?" Impmon said suspiciously.

"Following him," Masahiro answered simply, pointing at Jen. "The Hunters…well, were brainwashed from the beginning, we think it started to malfunction because somehow, their commands got all mixed up. So they started tracking down someone who was important to them, to…" He stopped. "…to…"

"Spit it out already," Italo sneered, clearly wanting to see Masahiro suffer. "To what?"

"You won't like it," Rapidmon warned.

Masahiro shot me an apologetic look. "To kill them."

I spat out my food. Jen looked horrified. "To…kill?"

Well that was certainly cheerful.

* * *

"What now?"

It was Koray who had asked the question. Morning had come at last. I had no idea when I'd fallen asleep. There was a weird taste in my mouth, and my cheeks felt dry and crusty. Masahiro had acted no differently towards me, but I was too afraid to look at him.

Jen had asked me about it earlier, but I'd lied to him and said that it was nothing, that we'd had a fight yesterday over who got the last berry. Jen didn't exactly buy it, but let it go. I knew he had other things on his mind.

"What do you mean?" Italo sneered; he was the only one of the Italian Sector to speak. The others apparently thought it beneath them. Either that or they were tired.

Aysu stepped up; she towered over Italo, but he didn't cow down. "What he means," she hissed, "is what we should do with _you_. You disobeyed Seart's orders. Therefore, Koray is wondering how we should present you to him."

"Like pigs on a platter," Masahiro muttered.

Erminio heard him and sneered. Unfortunately, so did Italo. He immediately rushed forward, and would have tackled Masahiro in the stomach if Goker hadn't tripped him, much to the amusement of the Turkish Sector.

"My bad," Goker said.

Italo only scowled.

Ilkin coughed. "Excuse me," he said, and then went on to say the words we'd been dreading the most, "but…I think we should part ways here."

A bottomless pit opening in my stomach. I didn't want to do this. What if we met on the battlefield? Would we have to fight each other? And I could see that my thoughts were mirrored on Makoto, Impmon, Lopmon, Terriermon, and the Turkish Sector.

"We…probably should," I admitted.

"Well, then," Aysu said, her voice firm, "goodbye, Shuichon, Makoto." She faced us and bowed low. "I will not forget you any time soon." I got the feeling she was trying to make this as painless as possible; I returned the bow.

Aysu moved on to Lopmon, Terriermon, and Impmon, and Gururumon took her place. One by one, we said goodbye. Coelamon, instead of attempting a bow, merely slapped my foot. Snimon just bobbed his head. And Goker decided to be _manly_ and punch us.

When it came to Koray, he approached us all as one. "Farewell," he said, inclining his head to each of us in turn. He held out his hand. "Let us never meet in battle."

Makoto clapped hands with him; I was pretty sure his other arm was still throbbing from Goker's punch. "Agreed," Makoto said.

They left, the Turkish Sector surrounding the Italian Sector.

After a while, Jen asked, "Where are we going now?"

A voice from the trees let out a shout. "Wait!"

We jumped, spun. From the trees out stumbled Nasagi, looking worse for the wear, Evilmon at his heels. "Wait!" he said. "Wait, before you go anywhere, I need to—"

"What are you doing here?" I said stupidly, staring at him. Memories flashed through my head again. His smile, his touch, why did I remember them all? Looking at him, all I felt was blank curiosity, but in my memories…the warmth, the smile, the happiness…

"I need to talk to you," Nasagi said, looking straight at me. "Alone. Please."

I felt everyone looking at me. Jen made a move but I said, "Its fine," and followed him into the woods. He led me along for about half a minute before turning around. Evilmon was nowhere in sight; he had probably stayed back.

Nasagi wasn't saying anything. I shifted around. For some reason, I remembered his smile again. He'd seemed so young then, and me so happy when he was around…I forced myself to focus. "What is it?" I asked.

"I—" Nasagi began. Then he broke off and started again. "What I'm talking about is…" He took a deep breath and stared straight at me. "I'm the one who killed Rinchei. And I'm sorry."

For a few moments I couldn't speak.

When I finally found my voice, I spluttered, "You're kidding, right?" It was a joke, a stupid joke that Nasagi was pulling; like he always used to do, just to laugh at my reaction a few minutes later…It was just a joke. Right?

Nasagi's face was hard. "No. I'm not."

I couldn't hear anything besides the blood pounding in my ears. "Stop it. It's not funny."

"It's not a joke," Nasagi said. "I really did kill your—"

"SHUT UP!" I fell to the ground clutching my head. I dimly saw Nasagi begin to move towards me, but hesitate as I shouted once more. "JUST SHUT UP!" A memory, one I had long tried to suppress, flashed in my mind…

"_He's not going to make it."_

_The words struck like an arrow in my heart._

"_No." My voice was shaking. My heart was shaking. My will was shaking. "No. No, you're lying!"_

"_Shuichon…" Jaarin's voice broke and she reached out for me. "Shuichon, he can't hold on much longer…He's…going to die—"_

"_NO!"_

_I broke free, I ran away._

_No._

_Not again._

"Shuichon…" Nasagi paused. "Shuichon…look, I'm not kidding. I was the one who pushed Rinchei…he died because of _me_."

"No." I was clutching my head. "NO!"

It was a joke.

It had to be a joke.

Nasagi didn't kill.

Nasagi _couldn't_ kill.

Wait…

That stupid flick of his hand…I remembered…he'd joke and when I'd got upset, he'd flick his hand in a certain way so I knew he was kidding…that he wasn't serious…he was going to do it, wasn't he?

Yes, he had to…I had to look so I wouldn't miss it…

I eagerly looked up. Nasagi stared at me, his mouth a thin line. "What?" he asked.

"I'm waiting," I said.

"For _what_?"

I was getting impatient. "Stop joking around!"

Nasagi's eyes hardened. "For the last time, Shuichon—_I'm not kidding_. Why won't you believe me?" His fists were clenched, and I could see the veins bulging.

And at last, I believed him.

I completely lost it.

"_YOU—_"

Nasagi wasn't a killer.

But he wasn't lying.

Then why?

"_STUPID—_"

And then I screamed at him, completely lost it. I don't even remember what I said anymore, but I shrieked it at him at the top of my lungs, hurling insult after insult. His eyes bugged, and his mouth went slack.

But that was all I saw before I turned and ran, crashing through bushes and bouncing off trees before I saw Jen and threw myself into his arms.

It was then that I realized I was crying.

"Shuichon!" Jenrya shouted. "Shuichon! What's wrong?"

"He killed him…" I wanted to bury myself away, get away from everything that was happening. "He killed him!"

Jen's arms tightened around me. "What?"

"Nasagi!" I yelled. "Nasagi—_he killed Rin-niichan!_"

Dimly, I heard Impmon shouting that Evilmon was flying off, Masahiro telling him to let him go, his voice dull and dead. But I didn't care, I couldn't care. All I could feel was the pain of each heartbeat, feel the loss of my older brother anew, and feel my childhood fantasy shatter.


	23. Ai: The Infiltration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_Hi. My name is Ai Aoki, currently fourteen years old, and in love with Tomoki Himi. Love…it's a big word, but it describes _exactly _what I feel for him. It started out as an attraction, and now…well, you get what I mean. But it won't end happily. We both know it. So we're cherishing every moment we've got together. Nothing will go to waste._

_Right now, we're headed for the Empire, based on what Tomoki's dead friend, Takuya, had said just before he, well, died. Tomoki's friends are being held at the headquarters and Tomoki is determined to find them. Of course, I'll stand by him every step of the way._

_We'll find them._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Infiltration_

"Stay down."

In front of us prowled two pairs of Sentries. Both humans were short and thin. Their partners, on the other hand, were both gigantic dinosaur Digimon. They were guarding a tunnel; a hollow tunnel lined with woven branches.

"You see that?" Tomoki whispered. "That tunnel?"

"Yes." The tunnel, only wide enough to fit two people side by side, began at the top of the ground, gradually sloping downwards into the dirt.

"I think that leads to the Empire's headquarters."

I frowned. "How are you so sure? What if it leads to a patch of quicksand or something, and they're just there to throw intruders off?" As soon as I finished, I cringed. Why did I have to sound so negative? What if Tomoki got mad at me?

But he looked thoughtful as he scratched his head. "Well," Tomoki said slowly, "I guess that would be a possibility, but look at the Sentries—they're tiny. I'm guessing they're fast. And their partners probably make up in strength."

I blinked. "That makes sense. But how are we going to get through them?"

"Leave that to me," Tomoki said, and he drew out his digivice.

"Tomoki, no—"

"Beast Spirit Evolution! Blizzarmon!" With a roar, Blizzarmon launched himself at the Sentries, wildly swinging his axes. "Avalanche Step!"

I have to give them credit, the Sentries were fast—and prepared. None of them flinched as Blizzarmon came into view, and when he attacked, the green dinosaur on my right shouted, "Panzer Knuckle!"

_Clash._ Weapon met tusk.

Blizzarmon and the green dinosaur were locked in a fierce battle. They rolled around and around and around in the grass, tussling with each other. The green dinosaur's partner was cheering him on, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

And then they noticed me.

"Hey!" the other dinosaur Digimon roared. This one was black. "There's a girl there! She must be his partner!"

With a jolt, I realized that very few people knew of Chosen who could evolve into Digimon. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Get her!"

"Ai, RUN!"

I bolted. But not back into the woods like Tomoki probably expected. Instead, I raced towards his battle with the green Digimon, snatching up a sharp stick along the way, dimly recalling something Ruki had told me, how she had reconciled with Renamon.

Rushing up to the green dinosaur, I raised the stick and plunged it deep into his ankle.

A roar of pain echoed in the trees.

It was shortly followed by another. Blizzarmon had chucked both axes in a wild spiral, and they had struck the black dinosaur. The Digimon toppled over, collapsing on to his partner, who squirmed madly to get free.

A flash. Blizzarmon had become Tomoki once more and, grabbing hold of my hand, he raced into the tunnel, taking me along with him.

* * *

Our feet pounded along the dirt in the complete darkness. Where were we? What was going on?

I suddenly stumbled and tripped, skidding along face first in the dirt. Tomoki had me up in seconds. "Ai! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, feeling my face turn red. Suddenly I was thankful for the lack of light in the tunnel. "We should get moving in case…" The words died away. I was staring past Tomoki, at the wall. It didn't seem to quite match the others….

"Ai?" Tomoki asked anxiously, obviously wondering if I had gone delirious.

"The wall."

"What?"

I stumbled towards the wall and stuck my hands out, feeling it. It _was_ off from the rest of the tunnel. It seemed cooler somehow, like stone…. Experimentally, I pushed—

And found, to my surprise, smack inside the Empire headquarters. Well, in the dungeons anyway. Cells lined the walls, and torches lit the stone hallways. Who was being kept here? I could see no guards.

"Tomoki."

"Yes?"

"You were right."

"I can see that."

We stood there for a while longer, not quite comprehending what was going on. Why had the entrance to the Empire been so easily found? There was no way that it would be _this_ simple. There had to be a catch.

And, as it turned out, there was.

"HEY!"

A flash of white. A Fighter stood at the opposite end of the hall. She raised two fingers to her mouth—and blew. A shrill whistle broke the quiet air. Instantly, a clamor could be heard, heading our way, moving startlingly quickly, voices rising in the ticking seconds:

"Intruders—?"

"Why else—"

"I _knew_ those two—"

"Untrustworthy brothers—"

And, to make matters worse, I could hear the pattering of feet down in the underground—were we still underground?—tunnel. The four humans and Digimon had finally caught up with us. I paled; my hands shook. There was no way we were going to get out of this; the Fighter across the hall would make sure of that.

"_Run!_"

But Tomoki wasn't going to go without a fight; he took hold of me once more—and we bolted.

"HEY!" the Fighter shouted again, and she gave chase. Just behind her was a mob—a mob of pure white, mixed with a splash of colors of the Digimon. And none of them looked too happy with Tomoki or me. The mob was gaining, and fast.

This was not good.

* * *

"Hurry!" Tomoki shouted, yanking me along the dark corridor.

I couldn't reply; I was too busy gasping for air. We raced down the dimly lit hall, not pausing for breath, my legs aching and my lungs running out of energy. How long would the Fighters pursue us?

And then I saw something.

"Tomoki!"

"Eh?"

"A door!"

"Wha—?" he began, but I had already jerked it open and was pulling him through. He caught on and, with my help, slammed the door shut. Then we began to run once more, pushing our complaining muscles, turning a corner and—

Came face-to-face with Fion.

Our feet slammed to a halt, shoes screeching along the stones. Tomoki's grip on my wrist tightened. Our labored breathing filled the quiet air. No one spoke. And then:

"What do we have here?" Fion said quietly, eyes flashing up and down. He folded his arms across his chest; his initial surprised look was gone. "Two little mice…running through a maze. Whatever will they do?"

I could feel Tomoki's anger. It radiated from his entire body. "Don't patronize us," he snapped.

Fion's blue eyes, cold, bottomless, flashed. "You're in no position to talk." There was a blur as his arm moved—

_Crack_.

I stumbled. Tomoki flew backwards, his head smacking against the stone ground. I rushed to him. Kneeling on the ground next to him, I turned back to Fion and shouted, "There was no reason to do that!"

Fion had adopted an expression of indifference once more. "He defied me."

I was nearly beside myself. My fists were clenched so tightly, I was sure there would be red fingernail imprints for at least two days. "So?"

"I am the leader of the Empire," Fion answered. "I would take care about what you say." And out of the shadows, AeroV-Dramon appeared. "With a snap of my fingers, I could have you two killed."

Cold fear gripped my stomach. He would do it, I realized. He would have no qualms afterward. To him, we were just in the way. This Fion was completely different than the one Shuichi had talked about. This was a man who let no one obstruct his path.

Tomoki was struggling to sit up. "And what would that prove?" he spat. "That you're a heartless person who can't take it when someone doesn't listen? Or what, did you think we'd turn around and run so you could hit us in the back?"

Fion's eyes narrowed. For a horrible moment, I thought AeroV-Dramon would attack Tomoki right then and there. But then something happened. Fion's eyes opened wide and his face paled. He struggled to keep his face composed.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

Tomoki shrugged. "Bad memory maybe?" He tried to stand and failed. "Help me up, would you? He punches pretty hard."

As Fion continued to look horrified, I helped Tomoki to his feet. And then together, we turned to face Fion, who had, once again, regained composure. But now, instead of a nonchalant attitude, it was a mask of stone.

"What are you going to do?" I demanded. "Take us prisoner?"

"I should," he replied icily. "Unless you can give me a reason not to."

He didn't mean it literally, we all knew that, but Tomoki jumped at the opportunity to be set free. "I'm trying to save my friends," he said loudly, "friends I haven't seen in years. This is the one clue I have, and I'm going to take it."

Fion's mask remained in place. "And what if you have been misled? Given false hope?"

"Then I'll be glad to have some sort of hope at all," Tomoki said fiercely. "Better than being an empty shell, sulking, without doing anything at all. False hope is better than no hope at all. Because without hope, you're _nothing_."

His voice rose in volume and in intensity. "Even if I have been misled, at least I've tried. Better than ignoring the clue, the hint, and going about the rest of my life wondering what would have happened if I'd actually _tried_. Because you know what? I'm going to find my friends, and no self-centered pretty boy is going to stop me!"

I was staring at him in amazement. I'd never guessed that Tomoki had felt so strongly about his friends. This must have been what Shuichon had felt. Makoto and I were never that close to the other Tamers; just to Shuichon and Lopmon. Now that I thought about it, if Makoto, Impmon, Shuichon, and Lopmon had disappeared, would I have gone berserk too?

Yes. I would have. Maybe even more so than Shuichon. But now I glanced over to see Fion's reaction. And that shocked me even more.

His face was like an open book. What Tomoki had said had somehow completely destroyed him. Fion's shoulders were visibly shaking, and dozens of emotions crossed over his face. But none of that compared to the tears running down his cheeks.

Fion collapsed on to the ground, sobbing. AeroV-Dramon panicked; he attempted to pat his partner's shoulder in a comforting manner, which was kind of set off by his enormous claws, all the while shooting us death glares.

I could tell that Tomoki was just as confused as I was. "You know," he muttered, "I suddenly feel like the bully, and AeroV-Dramon's the teacher telling me off."

I don't know if AeroV-Dramon heard Tomoki or not and was insulted by it, or if the Digimon was just concerned about his partner, but he hissed, "Get out of here. Now."

He didn't have to tell us twice. Tomoki grabbed my hand, and we ran, passing by Fion along the way. I suddenly halted, without even knowing why, nearly causing Tomoki to fall forward. Whispering a quick apology to him, I turned hesitantly to Fion.

"Listen…Fion, it's not good to keep all your emotions in." I paused, not even sure of where I was going. "If you ever want to talk…I'm sure AeroV-Dramon or any of your friends would be happy to help."

Fion didn't reply. Tomoki took my hand once more, and we set off. It wasn't until we'd almost rounded the corner, when Fion's voice rang down the hall, his voice unexpectedly wavering and unsure and…teary:

"Wait."

Reluctantly, Tomoki halted. But he continued to shuffle down slowly, dragging me along with him.

Fion gave no sign of hearing him—maybe he didn't—and said, "Thank you…but AeroV-Dramon is the only one who cares for me. He is my only friend. And…my name…is no longer Fion." His voice became cold once more. "My name is Sadao. Remember that."

I wanted to stop and tell Fion—or Sadao as he had insisted—that Shuichi still cared about him, Dracomon still cared about him, and that I was sure his other friends did too. But Tomoki pulled on my hand, and led me down another dark hall.

Right into the midst of the chasing Fighters.

Only now, they had caught us.

Oh,_crap_.

* * *

_Bam_.

I smacked into the wall.

"AI!"

The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped for air. My arms stung with the force of impact, but there was nothing I could do; my hands were bound behind my back. And I was no good at kicking.

"_Ai!_"

_Smack_.

A Fighter, his hair dark and bound into a ponytail, pounded his fist hard into Tomoki's stomach. "Now listen here," the Fighter said, grabbing Tomoki's shirt and hoisting him up. "You have exactly ten seconds before I order them to beat up your girlfriend."

Tomoki's expression was beyond horrified. In front of me, five girls smirked and cracked their knuckles.

"WAIT!" Tomoki yelled. "_WAIT_—ten seconds to do what?"

The dark-haired Fighter looked at him in disbelief. "You honestly do not know?"

"_Tell_ me."

The Fighter laughed. "All right then, you know-nothing numbskull—"

Rage boiled up within me, inexplicable rage I couldn't control. "Don't call him that!" I shouted.

_Slap_.

My head slapped to the side. My cheek stung, and there were tears welling up in my eyes. I knew at once who had been the culprit—the Asian girl with black hair and brown eyes sneered as she grabbed my face.

"Watch your mouth, slime. Rian is talking."

The black-haired Fighter, Rian, nodded at the Fighter in front of me before turning back to Tomoki. "As I was saying," Rian continued as if nothing had happened, "you numbskull, I'm talking about what you two are doing here!"

"And why would I tell you that?" Tomoki challenged.

Rian nodded to the girl in front of me. "You see her? Top in her squad. So are the rest of the girls. After they are done with your girlfriend…well, you might not be able to recognize her anymore." His voice became silky. "Do you see what I mean?"

Tomoki gulped and swore in tandem.

"One…" Rian began. "Two…"

"Stop!" Tomoki said hurriedly. "Stop—I'll tell you."

Rian raised his eyebrows. His green eyes appeared unsurprised. "Well?" he said. "Get on with it."

"We were…" Tomoki hesitated. "We were…searching for our partners."

My eyebrows shot way up. I struggled to keep them down.

"We'd split up not too long ago," Tomoki continued, "and Ai and I missed them. We wanted to apologize, and, well, join up with the Empire. So we would no longer be apart."

Rian looked even more disbelieving than before. He turned to me, and I tried to make my face as sad and as hopeful as possible. Rian's eyebrows scrunched. "I'm not sure," he said slowly. "Why did you run then?"

"We were being chased," I cut in impatiently, because I could see the brief look of panic in Tomoki's eyes. "Who _wouldn't_ run?"

Rian scratched his stubbly chin. "That's true," he said grudgingly. "Then why did you not tell us from the very start, when we had captured you?"

"Because," I answered, "you wouldn't let us."

"Oh." Rian seemed at a loss. "Well…then…"

I held my breath; would this actually work?

"Hold on," the Asian girl in front of me said. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she glared down at me. "Tell me, what are your partners' names? We've got a register of Digimon who have joined up, and I'm sure I'll be able to find them. And then, I can bring them to you."

Tomoki and I both understood the implications behind her words: She didn't trust us, not one bit. And she'd just trapped us.

"Well…" Tomoki began. He paused, glanced at me. Our eyes met, and I understood. I nodded, once. Tomoki's hand crept to his pocket. "Their names were—_Beast Spirit Evolution!_"

A massive, writhing form appeared in the center of the room. "Blizzarmon!"

The Asian girl in front of me screamed; she wasn't the only one. Everyone else jumped away in panic, scrambling to get as far away as possible. Only one Fighter pair managed to keep their cool.

"Go!" A Spanish girl pointed, shouted a command in a different language, and a Seadramon appeared, wrapping itself around Blizzarmon.

"No!" I struggled to my feet. "Let—go!" I picked up a chair from a nearby table—and smashed it against the dragon Digimon's body.

Roaring with annoyance, Seadramon swung around to face me. I froze with fear. Seadramon reared up, hissing and spitting. "Ice—"

"_Gletscher Torpedo_!"

The arrow headed braids from Blizzarmon's mane wrapped themselves around Seadramon's body. Blizzarmon jerked his head back; Seadramon was dragged towards him.

Blizzarmon held up his axes. "Avalanche Step!" An arrow, made of ice and snow, shot through the air, and struck Seadramon on its underside. Roars echoed throughout the tiny room; stones began to rain down from the ceiling.

"This is bad," I muttered.

"MOVE!" Chakmon was by my side, and we were running, running through the door, far far away.

But the Fighters were not going to let us off easy.

Suddenly I was thrown forward. I smacked against the ground; there was the distant sound of bone breaking, and I was screaming…

A bright spark of light in the distance.

And then black….

* * *

I shot up—and almost cried out; pain shot through my arm. "Where am I?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"The Empire hospital."

Blinking, I looked around. "Who said that?"

"Me."

I glanced to my right and saw a girl, with short brown hair draped around her face. She was sitting in a wheelchair, slowly stretching a rubber band with both hands. Her hazel eyes flickered up to me and she gave me a tiny, hesitant smile. "Hello."

"Um…hi." I made a move to itch my left arm but couldn't. I looked down and found, to my shock, my right arm in a cast. "What…"

"Meihui tackled you," the girl in the wheelchair said calmly. "She broke your wrist somehow. They brought you here and managed to fix you up. You've been out for two days."

Something didn't sound right. "They…fixed my arm?" I said incredulously.

The girl shot me an annoyed look. "What?" she demanded. "You think that just because we're the attackers, that we won't show hospitality? Come _on_." She huffed. "Could you _be_ any more stereotypical?"

I was taken aback. "Oh…well, sorry."

The girl continued to work with her rubber band. "No matter," she said at last. "I wouldn't understand it if the A.F. took care of me either." She chewed her lip as she said this. "I'm Melody by the way. Melody Kuchiki."

"And I'm Ai Aoki," I said. I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Melody smiled—a big smile. "You too."

We sat there in companionable silence. Part of me was panicking. Where was Tomoki? What had they done to him? Would I be kept prisoner? Should I ask Melody any of these questions? Would it offend her?

"Your friend," Melody said suddenly, "is being kept underground. Now that you're awake, your fate will be discussed with Sadao. That is, once they come in to check up on you." She met my shocked gaze. "You were wondering, weren't you?"

"Yeah…" I swallowed. "You're perceptive."

"Thanks." Melody seemed to be struggling now. "Hey—do you know anyone in the A.F. with dark hair? I mean _really_ dark hair?"

I frowned. There were a lot of people like that. "Maybe."

Melody had set down her rubber band now and was looking at me earnestly. "He was wearing this white scarf, and gray sweater—I was fighting him. He had a partner, a dragon Digimon, and he used this weird digivice, but that's not the point. He was kind of cute—"

I cut her off. "Brown eyes? Black pants? Kind of shaggy hair?"

Melody nodded excitedly. "His partner is a great blue dragon with red spikes."

I thought back. That time, when we had been desperate to see Shuichon, Dracomon had evolved…into Coredramon. And Coredramon…fit Melody's description perfectly. "Yeah," I said slowly, "I know him."

"What's…his name?"

"Shuichi. Shuichi Wada. And Dracomon, his partner," I added quickly. Dracomon would not take it very well if he knew I'd left him out.

"Could you…" Here, Melody began to look uncomfortable. "Could you…thank them for me? Shuichi especially."

"Sure…" I frowned. "But…why?"

"Because," Melody said simply, returning to her rubbed band. "He saved my life."

_Geez, Shuichi_. I stared at the wall opposite me, marveling at how smooth and white it was. Was I drunk? _You're as big of a womanizer as Pyry is._

"You're awake?"

A voice, accented, broke through my thoughts. I turned to see a teen clothed in a caramel shirt and red belt, with fair hair and bright brown eyes, staring at me. At his side was a Betamon. Remembering the Seadramon from before, I shivered.

The teen was halfway through the doorway and he stepped back outside. "Hey!" he called. "You—Ruaidri, go tell Sadao she is awake!" Then, as an afterthought, he yelled, "Tell them the prisoner is awake as well!"

I didn't hear the reply, but whatever it was, a look of outrage appeared on the teen's face. "Now _listen here!_" the teen shouted. "I _am_ your _superior_! What—do you not see this belt?" He stormed off; Betamon stayed put, looking exasperated.

I turned to Melody. "Who…is…?"

"Auben Lefèvre," she answered, and I was surprised to see her giggling. "He's an Archer, and a good one at that. He's also, well, a bit full of himself."

Before I could ask any further, Auben reappeared in the doorway, his fair hair looking slightly ruffled. "Well, he's been put in his place. Your friend is doing fine," he said to me absentmindedly, his eyes looking somewhere else. "Melody—how are the exercises fairing for you?"

Melody snorted. "Boring."

"Don't be that way," Auben said briskly, strolling over to her and taking the rubber band. He turned to me and held it up. I automatically flinched and ducked out of the way, and a good thing too—the rubber band soared inches from my forehead. "See how much you can do?"

"Au_ben_!" Melody scowled darkly at him; she seemed to be considering on whether or not she should spit on him. "Don't _do_ that!"

Auben retrieved the rubber band; he was grinning widely, revealing perfect, even, shining white teeth. "Do you see the importance of it?"

"Yes, yes, don't do it again." Melody gave me an apologizing look. "Sorry about that."

But I was laughing. "Don't worry about it," I said. "But…why are you even using a rubber band?"

Auben took a seat next to the window by Melody's chair; Melody resumed stretching the object. "You were at the Battle of Gleann Iarthach, weren't you?"

Battle of Gleann Iarthach…was that what they were calling it? "Yes."

"I was hit," Melody said, "by a blast from a different fight. Shuichi and his partner—Dracomon, wasn't it?—had just defeated my own partner." She indicated the lump on the bed next to her that I hadn't seen before. It stirred slightly.

"Anyway," Melody continued, "it hit my neck, and broke a bone. Luckily, the break wasn't high enough to permanently damage my arms, so I can still try to regain movement, but I'm not so sure about my legs."

I was still a bit confused. "So…Shuichi saved you?"

"Well," Melody frowned, "he called the attention of Masahiro, and Masahiro got Auben to take me to the hospital. Well, it was actually our infirmary, but they couldn't do anything about it, so I was ordered to the hospital. The point is…Shuichi and Dracomon could have left me to die…and they didn't. So please, thank them for me."

"I will," I promised.

"Thank you," Melody said fervently, and Auben began teasing her once more.

I smiled.

_I take back what I said, Shuichi. _This_particular girl isn't taken by you, but by someone else._

* * *

"AI!"

Tomoki rushed at me with such speed, I jerked back in surprise, cracking my head against the wall. "Ow…"

"Sorry!" Tomoki gasped. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," I said, ignoring the amused looks Auben and Melody were giving us—not to mention the Fighter pair in the doorway, Tomoki's guards—and instead focusing my attention on Tomoki. His hair was matted with dirt, his hands were bound behind his back, and his face was smeared with grime. But his eyes—they were filled with concern. Concern, for me.

I blushed.

Tomoki apparently didn't notice, because he began speed-talking, "I'm so sorry, Ai, I should have never let you come with me. If I had been a bit more careful, then that girl wouldn't have tackled you, and you would never have gotten hurt, I—"

"Tomoki," I interrupted. "Really, it's okay. I'm…just glad you're safe."

Tomoki stared at me. Something was rising within him, filling his eyes.

And then, right there, in the small hospital room, he kissed me.

* * *

"Still thinking about it, huh?"

My hand jerked down; I had been unconsciously tracing my lips again. I flushed. Melody smirked. "Your face is all red," she said. As if I didn't already know that. "Tell me, what did it feel like?"

I mumbled something and dove underneath the covers. Tomoki's…lips had been soft. And…warm. My face felt hotter than ever. Why was I thinking this?

In the room, I could hear Melody and Elecmon, her partner, laughing at me. Desperately trying to change the subject, I more or less shouted, "Why is no one else in here?"

The laughter died away instantly. I poked my head up from under my bed sheet, curious as to what had happened, and afraid that I had offended Melody or Elecmon in some way. But, to my surprise, she was merely looking thoughtful.

"You see," she said, "this is the permanent illness section of the Empire hospital. Humans or Digimon who have obtained lasting injuries—like being handicapped—with no full recovery promised are kept here. Or, in some cases, prisoners are held here if they're hurt."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say. "So…you…"

"Will probably never regain movement in my legs, yes," Melody said. "But at least I've got Elecmon." Then, after a brief pause, she added, "And my arms. Once I can stretch this stupid rubber band, anyway…"

Auben appeared in the doorway. "Don't give up."

I wasn't surprised in the least. Auben had a tendency to show up, with or without Betamon, at least five times a day. Most of the time was spent encouraging—read: teasing—Melody on her rehabilitation exercises.

But today was different.

Auben turned to me. "Ai—they have decided." I didn't need to ask to know who "they" were; "they" were the ones choosing what my fate, as well as Tomoki's, would be. "Your freedom will be placed on whether or not your friend wins a battle."

My mouth went dry. "When's the match?"

"Today."

And then Auben was hoisting me up and bringing me out into the corridor, where a bunch of Sentries were waiting, each with a hostile expression. None looked directly at me, but I could feel the waves of hate peeling off of them.

"Good luck," I heard Melody call, and then the rest was a blur. I distantly remember walking down a bunch of halls, twisting and turning, and seeing a clear blue sky outside, and then…

I was in the arena; my hands were tied together, even though I still had a cast on my right arm. All around me, there were whispers, echoing. All were about the upcoming battle.

"Hello," a pleasant voice said.

I turned; a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes the color of the ocean nodded at me. At his side was a Wizarmon. Both seemed familiar. The boy spoke. "Your friend, he's the one fighting today, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Who are you?"

The boy half-smiled. "Wizarmon and I fought you once. I am Hákon Fyhn."

My eyes widened. "That's right," I remembered. Hákon and his twin sister…Kaia or something, had trounced both Makoto and me in less than ten minutes. Their partners, Wizarmon and Drimogemon had beaten Beezlebumon. I suddenly felt outclassed, but brushed it off. "I'm Ai Aoki."

Hákon smiled again. "Are you anxious for your friend?"

I chewed my lip. "Yes," I admitted. "I…don't want him to get hurt."

A troubled look passed across Hákon's face. "Ah," he said. "I do not mean to offend or worry you, but there is a good chance that he will sustain injuries."

I more or less scowled. "Why?"

"Because," Hákon answered, not at all affected by my glare; he was staring at me straight in the eye, "your friend is fighting my sister, Kaia, and her partner, Drimogemon. Together with me and Wizarmon, the four of us are formidable. By themselves, those two are nearly unstoppable. We have a tendency to slow them down."

My heart sunk. "That's…impossible, right?" I asked weakly.

But there was a good chance that it wasn't; as unskilled as Makoto, Impmon, and I had been, the twins and their partners had floored us pretty quickly. They certainly were formidable and now, would Kaia and Drimogemon be nearly unstoppable?

Hákon merely confirmed my fears. "You have seen Shuichon Lee's skill?"

Shuichon had skill? The last I'd checked, there were a whole bunch of people who beat her. I blinked. "Um, I guess."

But Hákon shook his head. "You do not know," he said, "you have never seen her in an actual fight." He paused. "You have seen Nasagi fight?"

I had seen him beat up Iori. I nodded.

"Then let me tell you this: Shuichon is the only girl around who can give Nasagi a good fight," Hákon said quietly. "Shuichon is good. Kaia is second to her. Everyone else ranks far, _far_ below. Do you understand the danger your friend is in now?"

I was sure that I was pale by now. I know I was feeling faint. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So you will not feel false hope."

We were both quiet after that. I was silently fuming. I wish I could've said what Tomoki had said to Sadao about false hope, but what he said wouldn't come to mind. The entire arena was silent with us. Until Tomoki was wrenched on to the field. As soon as a Scouter—who also seemed familiar—brought him out, the audience was on their feet, jeering and shouting.

The Scouter sliced open the ropes holding Tomoki's wrist together. He nodded once at the wild crowd—and all around me girls screamed—before exiting, rubbing his face. I frowned, my eyes straying to Tomoki. "Who was that?"

"Masahiro," Hákon said.

"Oh." The one who had a love-hate relationship with Shuichon. Oddly enough, Shuichon spoke of Masahiro as one of her greatest friends. Tomoki was searching the crowd desperately, but I couldn't wave at him; my wrists were tied together too tight.

The crowd seemed to have settled down.

And then, suddenly, they were on their feet once more, shrieking their brains out.

Tomoki's opponents had arrived.

Kaia, bearing a strong resemblance to Hákon, with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, walked out on to the battlefield. And even from up here, I could see her fierce blue eyes, alive and dancing, sharply contrasted with the tranquil look Hákon possessed.

At her side was a Drimogemon. Even through the roaring crowd, I could tell that his steps made no sound.

Hákon was right.

They would be nearly unbeatable.

* * *

It hurt to see the truth.

Tomoki would not win.

Blizzarmon slammed into the ground, skidding madly away, only stopping when he smashed into a wall. He lay there, dazed, as Drimogemon spun at him from above. "Drill Spin!"

"TOMOKI!" I screamed, then shut my eyes. I couldn't watch.

But the crowd was watching for me. I could feel the tension, building, building, and then…Loud groans.

I peeked through my eyelashes, and then opened my eyes wide. Tomoki had escaped! Well, not escaped. He'd dodged Drimogemon at the last second and was standing, panting.

Drimogemon advanced slowly. Kaia shouted something; Drimogemon sprung forward, bellowing, "_Screw Claw!_"

Blizzarmon side-stepped, and instantly Drimogemon pounced, driving his drill deep into Blizzarmon's chest. The crowd roared with excitement.

Beside me, Hákon shook his head. "Kaia was expecting that," he said heavily. "Your friend will need to be more unexpected if he wishes to win."

But both of us could see that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Maybe Blizzarmon realized this as well, because he became Chakmon. And I knew that this was Tomoki's last resort.

By now, the entire audience knew that Tomoki could evolve into Digimon, but this still surprised them.

The entire arena went quiet for a few seconds.

Chakmon spun into the air. "Snow Bomber!"

Snowballs piled up around Drimogemon; a roar from inside told us that Drimogemon wasn't too happy. And, an instant later, he had broken free. "Screw Claw!" Drimogemon launched himself at Chakmon—who was still in the air, carried by his momentum—at the exact same time Kaia yelled something else.

"_Kachikachi Kachin!_" Chakmon sucked in—and blew. Cold wind gushed over Drimogemon just as the mole Digimon reached him. Instantly, Drimogemon froze over and, still in the air, crashed to the ground.

The ice broke and Drimogemon got to his feet, glowering.

"What did she say?" I murmured. "Kaia, I mean. Just before Chakmon attacked."

"She said 'Stop, you idiot'," Hákon replied pensively. "She saw the trap Chakmon had laid." He gestured towards his sister who was giving commands in a different language. "I am guessing that she knows how to win now."

This wasn't good.

And I was right.

Drimogemon raced towards Chakmon—and then disappeared.

I looked around wildly. "Where—?"

"Underground," Hákon said. "That particular Drimogemon is one of the fastest burrowers you will ever meet."

Down below, Chakmon was mirroring my movements. He'd take a step or two, stop, then whirl around. The entire time, his head was darting around so fast it was making me dizzy.

"He shouldn't do that," Hákon said under his breath. "If he stopped and listened, or even felt for the vibrations in the ground, there would be a greater chance of _him _surprising Drimogemon, instead of the other way around." He shook his head. "Kaia has your friend figured out entirely."

I didn't like the way he was talking about Tomoki. "What do you mean?"

"He means," interjected Wizarmon suddenly, speaking for the first time, "that Kaia knows your friend will panic under pressure. He is under pressure now, you see?"

And, just as Wizarmon finished talking, Drimogemon burst from the ground in a shower of dirt and dust. "_SCREW CLAW!_"

"TOMOKI!"

Chakmon whirled around—

—but he was too late.

Claws scored across Chakmon's face and the Digimon hybrid collapsed. Light washed over him, and Chakmon became Tomoki once more. Drimogemon smirked, and then ambled back to Kaia. Both left to a shower of applause.

"_TOMOKI!_"

I tried to rush out of my seat, but Hákon yanked me down with astonishing force. "Sit down," he hissed, "or do you want to fight, too?"

Someone was making his way towards the prone form on the field. It was Sadao, his face hardened once more. And, without knowing what I was doing, throwing caution to the winds, I jumped up, raced down the row I was in, and hurtled down the stairs.

No one bothered to stop me; even Hákon and Wizarmon stayed in their seats. But maybe, unlike the rest, they knew it was pointless to try to change my mind. Everyone else just wanted to see what would happen to me.

I reached the dirt ground and ran over to Sadao and Tomoki, just as Sadao was making his verdict. "The prisoner has lost," he shouted, "therefore—…you, there, what do you think you're doing?"

I gulped and stared up into Sadao's cold blue eyes. "Look, just hear me out, okay?" I begged.

Sadao frowned. At least it wasn't a sneer. "Why?"

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" I was considering getting down on my knees. "If you don't agree, we'll go to the dungeons peacefully. _Please_."

Sadao sighed. I could tell he was exasperated. "Fine."

"We only came here," I said urgently, because every Empire member was watching us intently, "because Tomoki wanted to find his friends."

"I know." Sadao's face was expressionless once more.

"And he'll stop at nothing to find them," I continued, ignoring his interruption. "Even if you stick us in a cell, he'll find a way out, and he'll find his friends, I can promise you that. Because, well, he loves them, and they mean a lot to him.

"So _please_, couldn't you let Tomoki see his friends just this once? Let him talk to them?" I neglected to mention that Takuya had wanted Tomoki to _free_ them, not chat like schoolgirls.

Sadao didn't say anything. He had a blank expression on his face, but I could see the emotions struggling in his eyes. Desperate, I decided to make one last plea:

"Shuichi would do it for you."

And, just like that, Sadao's expression melted speedily away. In its place were dozens of feelings, but the one that stood out the most was…love. Sadao turned away hurriedly. "Fine," he said curtly. "But only ten minutes."

I gaped; it had really worked. All I had done was spoken the truth; Shuichi would have died to save Sadao—or Fion, as Shuichi kept calling him—and we all knew it. So why did Sadao react in that way?

Tomoki chose to wake up then. "Ugh….Ai, what happened?"

I turned to him, not even trying to hide my grin. "Tomoki, we're going to see your friends!"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Here you are."

Masahiro, the Scouter, kicked open a wooden door. He gave a mock bow. "Have fun." The Terriermon at his side merely sneered.

Tomoki and I entered. The room was pitch black, except for the one torch that was lit at the end of the hall. I was frowning; Masahiro seemed much nicer when he was around Shuichon. Or was it because Shuichon didn't take him as seriously as I did?

Without warning, Tomoki broke away and dashed for a cell I hadn't seen. "Kouichi!"

I hurried over to his side. Inside the cell was a teen who looked about seventeen. His black hair fell just past his shoulders. His skin was drawn back over his bones. He looked emaciated, and horrible.

But his dark blue eyes lit up when he heard Tomoki's voice. The teen, Kouichi, struggled to his feet and hobbled as quickly as he could for the prison bars. Up close, he looked even worse: his clothes were tattered, and his skin was rubbed with dirt.

"Tomoki?" Kouichi said hoarsely. "Is that…really you?"

"Yes," Tomoki breathed, tears running down his cheeks.

Simultaneously, both reached for each other. Their fingers locked. "You've gotten tall," Kouichi said, smiling "I can't believe you're here. How—?" Then Kouichi noticed me. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ai Aoki," Tomoki said. He turned to me. "Ai, this is Kouichi Kimura."

A cough. "Have you forgotten about me already?"

Tomoki and I spun around. Directly opposite Kouichi's cell was another cell, containing a girl, looking no older than Kouichi, with scraggly blonde hair and green eyes. Unlike Kouichi, her skin didn't cling to her bones. But her eyes…the pain they held was unimaginable.

"Izumi Orimoto," Tomoki said to me. And then he was striding across the hall, but then stopped halfway, unsure of leaving Kouichi behind, but wanting to meet Izumi as well. In the end, he gave up, and he and Izumi hugged through the bars.

As for me, I felt an unreasonable surge of jealousy. There had been a _girl_ in Tomoki's group? And there was no reason to be surprised—I was sure he had told me. But still—

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking such things. I studied Kouichi instead. "What did they do to you?"

Kouichi laughed dryly. "I did this to myself," he admitted. "I refused to eat…because…" Whatever it was, Kouichi couldn't get it out. By the look on his face, it was too painful to recall. Instead, he fell silent and stared emptily ahead.

"Hey," Tomoki said suddenly. He had been peering into all the other empty cells—three in total—and now he came back to Kouichi. Tomoki's face was unsure, and slightly afraid. "Where is everyone else?" he demanded. "Are they in other rooms?"

Kouichi shook his head silently. He backed away from the cell bars. I saw a tear drop from his face to the ground.

"No," Izumi said softly, so softly we almost didn't hear her. Tomoki and I faced her as she took a deep breath. Izumi's eyes were shut. Tears streaked down her face as she shakily continued, "You see…the others...they're dead."


	24. Ai: The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Ai Aoki. Tomoki and I managed to make it into the Empire headquarters, but we got into a fight and I broke my arm. So while I was recuperating, the Empire was deciding our fate, and decided on this: A fight would be held between Tomoki and another pair. If Tomoki won, we were free to go. If his opponents won, then we would be held prisoner._

_Tomoki's opponents were Kaia Fyhn and Drimogemon. Makoto, Impmon, and I had battled against them before, only with Hákon and Wizarmon. But without the other two, Kaia and Drimogemon, instead of becoming weaker, actually became _stronger_. I guess you could say that Hákon and Wizarmon were only holding them back._

_As much as it pains me to say it, Tomoki lost. Badly._

_But somehow, I managed to convince Sadao—I think he was fed up with me by then—to let us visit Tomoki's friends, just for a little while. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have agreed if I hadn't appealed to him with Shuichi's name._

_We found two of Tomoki's friends—Kouichi Kimura and Izumi Orimoto. But the rest weren't there. Because…they had died._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Escape_

"I don't believe it," Tomoki whispered hoarsely. "I don't believe it."

His voice rebounded off the walls as he rocked back and forth on the ground. I couldn't do anything. My cell was opposite his, separated by a river of immovable stone. More than anything, I wanted to hug him, to comfort him, to tell him that I would always be there for him. But I couldn't.

"Tomoki…"

He didn't hear me. Instead…he just sort of…burrowed into himself. He curled up on the ground and began to sob once more.

It broke my heart, having to see him like that.

Only one day had passed since I'd met Kouichi and Izumi. As soon as Tomoki had heard his friends' fate, he went into shock. No one could get to him. Masahiro had to drag him out and place him into his cell. And he'd been like that ever since, and he probably wouldn't have eaten, except for the fact that I threatened to starve myself if he didn't eat.

That, for some reason, reached him, and Tomoki was eating well enough. But besides that, all he did was curl up on the ground and cry. It must have been devastating for him, being split apart from his friends for five years, and then ending up having to kill one as an act of mercy. Add two more deaths on top of that, and you had a recipe fit for an internal breakdown.

Wait.

Sadao.

He must have known about the deaths. Was that why he wouldn't let us go?

I sat down on the ground, watching Tomoki out of the corner of my eye, and thought. Sadao probably knew about everything from the start, being the Empire leader and all. He would know about Hunters dying. Was that why Kouichi and Izumi were no longer Hunters? To prevent any more needless dying? He most likely still thought about Haruka's death as his own fault.

This confused me even more. What had motivated him, then, to let us into the dungeons? I was still sure part of the reason was because I was bugging him to death, but the other reason….Was it because I had mentioned Shuichi?

And suddenly I got it.

Sadao wouldn't have wanted to see Shuichi stumble around blindly, being given false hope. He would have wanted him to know the truth, instead of it being kept from him. And Shuichi wouldn't want to have it any other way.

In other words, Sadao had put himself into Tomoki's shoes, replacing Tomoki's condition with his own. Was there more to Sadao than I thought?

At least…

I sighed and sat back against the wall. This was all theory. There was no way of knowing if it was true or not. I glumly cast a look around my cell. It wasn't much of a cell; it was more of a room than anything.

A bed, with a good mattress and clean sheets. A plump pillow nestled on it. A table, with a chair that didn't slide too much, and wasn't hard either. They had provided a chalkboard and chalk to draw if you were bored. And the meals weren't bad either. They were better than airplane food, at the very least.

I understood what Kouichi meant. He'd looked so starved because he had starved himself. And when I'd stormed at Masahiro about the lack of lighting, he simply replied that Kouichi and Izumi preferred it that way.

He wasn't lying.

Tomoki's cell was drenched in darkness, the complete opposite of mine.

I decided to try to reach him one more time. "Tomoki?"

He didn't reply.

* * *

It was thanks to the Hunters that we escaped.

It happened three days after we were put into the dungeon. It was nighttime. And it started with a scream.

"_HELP!_"

I jolted out of bed and smacked into the floor, momentarily knocking the wind out of my lungs. Scrambling to my feet, I rushed to the cell door. "What's going on?" I yelled to the guard outside the cell room. But he wasn't there; the door was swinging wide open, and he was nowhere in sight.

"Ai!"

I nearly fainted in amazement and shock. My head swung around to face the cell opposite mine. Tomoki was standing there, his face urgent. His face still lined with grief, but his eyes were as clear as ever. "What's happening?"

"I-I," I stuttered, then composed myself. "I have no idea."

At that moment, Masahiro burst through the open doorway, grabbed a torch, and ran back out before I could even begin to ask him a question. Offhandedly, I wondered if he'd stayed if Shuichon had been here instead of me.

Tomoki's eyes locked with mine. "Something's gone wrong," he said. "We need to get out." And he began fumbling around his pockets for something.

"Tomoki?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…how…" I didn't know how to ask, but Tomoki knew what I was trying to say.

"They'll always be here with me," Tomoki said. "It's not that...I don't miss them but…now I need to be strong. For them." He gave me a small, half-smile. "That's what Takuya-oniichan would have said, anyway."

Tomoki pulled out his digivice. "I'm surprised they didn't take this away."

"They probably thought you wouldn't have wanted to use it," I suggested even while I stared at him. All my feelings for him were welling up to the point of choking me.

"They were right," Tomoki admitted. "But not right now. Spirit Evolution! Chakmon!" With a burst of light, Chakmon appeared. He took a deep breath. "Kachikachi Kachin!" And the bars of the cell became frozen. "This should make them easier to break," he said, satisfied. "Ai, stand to the side, in case this hits you, will you?"

I did so.

"Snow Bomber!"

The snowballs rained against the cell bars, smashing them into pieces. Chakmon ran over and repeated the same procedure with me. He pulled me out, becoming human once more. "I look less suspicious like this. Come on."

We raced out of the open doorway and hurtled down a hall. We hadn't gotten far before Sadao and AeroV-Dramon appeared, rushing past us. I caught a glimpse of Sadao's face: it was filled with pure terror.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Let's find out," Tomoki suggested. "It couldn't hurt, could it?" he added, seeing the objection on my face.

As it turned out, it could.

Not for him, but for me.

After successfully chasing after Sadao and AeroV-Dramon without either of them noticing—they were probably too busy panicking—we'd reached a big room filled with Hunters. That is, filled with Hunters _attacking each other_.

And since I knew that the Hunters were my friends, I wanted to collapse.

There was Ryo, grinning maniacally at the events unfolding around him, like he was _enjoying_ it. Ruki, desperately avoiding attacks from Renamon. Hirokazu looking completely confused. And….

I gasped.

_Takato was strangling Juri_.

I would have launched myself in there if Tomoki hadn't wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back. "Do you want to be killed?" he hissed.

"Takato's going to kill Juri if I don't get in there!"

"What?" Tomoki turned, trying to find them. It wasn't hard, even if he didn't know who was who. Takato had Juri pinned down to the ground, and Juri was slowly turning blue in the face. She seemed hurt and terrified the same time. "No, look—they're separating them."

To my relief, he was telling the truth. Sadao was there, wrenching Takato back, while Masahiro pulled Juri away. Takato continuously fought, straining to get free, until Auben whirled out of the crowd, and punched him hard enough in the face to knock him out.

Just then, something barreled past me, and I turned to see a Hunter with gray eyes rushing down the halls, malice gleaming. I'd seen those eyes before, but without the scary expression. "Hey, wasn't that…"

Tomoki hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry?"

I was about to say more, when I spotted familiar faces in the chaotic crowd. Faces of the Odaiba Chosen. Taichi Yagami, brandishing a stick of wood and advancing on Hikari, who was continuously backing away, her eyes dull. Yamato, getting in the way, screaming and asking what was wrong with him, all while dodging attacks from Gabumon. Sora, Piyomon, and Koushiro, standing mindlessly in random spots with blank eyes.

"Those…are…." I was unable to finish.

"Iori's friends?" Tomoki asked. I nodded. But before either of us could say anything else, a Hunter and his partner broke free and rushed out. Just before they ran past us, I caught sight of a shock of blond hair, a sly expression, and blue eyes.

"Takeru?"

"Who?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Tomoki sensed something was wrong. "We'd better go," he said, and we began to run away. But I couldn't help but look one more time. Something caught my eye and I slammed to a halt.

Renamon had just struck Ruki—_hard_—in the stomach with both her legs.

"_RUKI!_" I screamed.

Tomoki forcefully dragged me away. "There's nothing you can do!"

"But…"

I was forced to run away, turning my back on my friends. My friends, who had done so much to help me, my brother, and most especially, Impmon.

I have never been able to think of a worse feeling than that.

* * *

We burst through the open window, freefalling into the air. Wind whipped past me, filling me with an exhilaration I'd never know before. And yet….

Dread settled in my stomach when the lake neared. It had seemed so much less dangerous from the Empire headquarters. The window wasn't too far from the ground. But this was the only way out, unless we wanted to get noticed. And what was the whole point of escaping to be recaptured?

"Here we go," Tomoki warned.

As one, we sucked in our breaths, curling up into balls, although our hands remained interlocked.

_Floom._

Though my eyes were shut, I could feel the bubbles around me. They kind of tickled. Then there was an arm around my waist, and an upward pull. I willed myself to open my eyes and kicked.

My head broke the surface, and I gasped for air. Beside me, Tomoki was doing the exact same thing. I turned to him, and he grinned. "Fun, don't you think?"

I shook my head. "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you."

I had no idea what to say to that. And while I was busy turning red and becoming flustered, Tomoki grabbed my wrist and began lugging me to shore, pausing to plant a kiss on my forehead. "C'mon," he said. "Can't let anyone see us."

Together, we staggered out of the lake and through the woods, forcing our tired feet to trudge on until the night had passed. Then we collapsed against a prickly bush and fell fast asleep.

Then, suddenly, Tomoki was dragging me _into_ the prickly bush at the crack of dawn. I blearily attempted to open my eyes. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Bunch of people," he whispered back. "Don't trust them. Shh."

I tried hard not to fidget, even though the branches and leaves continuously scratched themselves against my skin, and stared hard at the path that lay about five feet in front of us.

And, true to what Tomoki said, a group emerged.

Half were humans, and half were Digimon, spread out in a circular formation. The humans all wore scruffy jeans and torn-up forest green jackets, like some sort of uniform. The Digimon were on the outer circle, while the humans made up the inside circle. Except for one.

He had light brown hair, and blue eyes; and he, unlike the rest of his group, wasn't part of either circle. He walked in the very front, leading in that way. There was a confident air about him, but his expression made me think he was ruthless.

Suddenly, the Digimon halted. The leading boy turned around. "What is it, Monochromon?" he asked.

Monochromon, a dinosaur on all fours, with black armored plates on his white body, frowned. "There's someone here," he said in a grating voice. "Two humans, I think. I can't pinpoint their scent though."

"Well," the leading boy said expectantly to the rest of the Digimon, "hurry up and look!"

The Digimon all nodded and broke off, their bodies crouched low to the ground. I wasn't sure what Tomoki was doing right then, but I was cursing at that point. Not out loud, but in my head. I didn't want to be heard.

As it was, it didn't matter.

They sniffed us out.

It was a lion that did it. Orange-yellow fur, and a pair of ice-blue eyes. It stopped about two feet away. "Here! I found them!" it called. Its voice surprisingly low and rough, didn't seem to match its small body.

"Shoot," I muttered.

"Run," Tomoki said, but that didn't work. We both tried to stand up, but the thorns in the bush snagged on to our clothes and we stuck fast. By that time, the entire group had surrounded us.

The leading boy frowned. "Who are you?" His accent was one I couldn't place.

"None of your business," I said, struggling against the bush.

"Hey!" A girl, no older than the boy, stepped up to me, green eyes bright with fury. Her hair, a golden sort of blonde, was held back by a striped headband. She was startlingly pretty. "Do not talk to Eluf that way!"

"Eluf?" I asked blankly.

"Me," the leading boy said, frowning slightly at the girl. "I am Eluf Hansen, the leader of the Danish Sector. Now, I ask again, who are you?"

I gave up struggling against the bush. "I'm Ai Aoki," I said. "Happy now?"

The boy, Eluf, shrugged. "I do not recognize your name," he said. "You must not be of great significance, even with our absence."

"Hey!" Tomoki said indignantly. "Don't talk to Ai that way!"

"And who," Eluf asked, "are you?"

"Tomoki Himi," Tomoki said fiercely. "Now stop insulting—"

"I give the orders around here," Eluf calmly interrupted. At this, Tomoki gave up, choosing to scowl instead, and I got a good luck at the Danish Sector, as Eluf had called them.

On one side of Eluf was the girl with blonde hair. And at the girl's side was a floral-type plant Digimon I was pretty sure I'd seen before.I just couldn't remember the name.

Next to the girl was a boy, who looked the youngest of the four humans. He had bronze hair, and brown eyes. For some reason, his expression was one of dissatisfaction. At his side was a bear-like Digimon with gray-ish fur and a purple hat.

And on the other side of Eluf was the oldest member of the group. I could tell from the way she held herself. She was a little on the short side compared to the rest of her teammates, but bore a strong resemblance to Eluf. Her light brown hair was short, cut just below the chin, and her blue eyes clearly said she was bored. At her side was the lion that had sniffed us out.

"Meet you the Danish Sector," Eluf declared, apparently having noticed my wandering eyes. "As I have said before, I am Eluf Hansen, and this is my partner, Monochromon." As he spoke, his narrowed eyes were sweeping across the forest….

Oh. He was looking for _our_ partners.

No chance of finding them, then.

"I am Laerke Dahl," the girl said in a clipped tone. Even though she spoke curtly, her voice carried a melodious tune to it. She was probably a good singer. "This is my partner, Floramon."

Floramon! That was it. The one partnered to…uh…Catherine or someone like that. And Michiko.

"I," the bronze-haired boy announced, rather loudly, "am Troels Nørregård." He waved a hand at the bear beside him. "This is Bearmon."

No surprise there.

"Rikke Hansen," the oldest girl said. She was taller than both me and Tomoki, despite being the shortest in her group, and I had to look up to see her face. "I am Eluf's older sister. My partner, Leormon."

"Speaking of which," Eluf broke in, "Where are _your_ partners?"

Tomoki vaguely shrugged. "Here and there," he said dismissively. "We split up last night to scout for stuff."

"What _kind_ of stuff?" Eluf prodded.

"Does it matter?"

Eluf frowned, but he seemed to accept it and let the topic go. He glanced around the woods. His mouth was moving, words were coming out, but he was speaking in a language I didn't understand. His partner, Monochromon, apparently did, because he nodded.

Turning to his older sister, Rikke, Eluf asked a question in the foreign language. Rikke replied in the same language, her hands waving slightly as she did so. She jerked her head at the other boy, Troels, and said something else.

Then Laerke's partner, Floramon put her head forward and started speaking in earnest. Once or twice, she cast Tomoki and me a suspicious glance before continuing. She spoke so passionately, her petals arms gesticulated wildly in the air.

What was going on?

Floramon finished her speech. Eluf faced us once more. "So," he said briskly, once more using Japanese to talk, "you are no more than fifteen miles away from the Empire headquarters. Your partners are not with you. You were hiding from us. Therefore, we have deduced that you are _not_ with the Empire, and are searching for our headquarters to launch an attack. Am I right?"

Tomoki and I shared a disbelieving glance. "_What_?" I said. "That's not true at all!"

Eluf crossed his arms. "Then where are your partners?" he demanded. "You said you split up to search for something—was it the Empire base?"

We didn't answer, caught in our lie. Telling the truth might harm us even more. It was clear that the Danish Sector was from the Empire, and they would recapture us if they knew we had escaped. I could only shake my head numbly. "You've got it wrong," I said hoarsely.

"I don't believe you," Troels sneered.

"You don't have to," Tomoki said. "We're leaving. Let's go, Ai." He turned, yanking himself through the bush, pulling me along with him. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain as brambles dragged themselves across my skin.

Leormon suddenly appeared in our path. "Not so fast."

"You are not going anywhere," Bearmon added, a few steps behind the tiny lion, cracking his knuckles. "You are spies for the Resistance. We will not let you go."

Tomoki and I hesitated. "The Resistance has long fallen," I said, puzzled. "Where have you been?"

Now it was Bearmon's turn to hesitate. "Well then," he said, recovering quickly, "you are working for some other group. There was that A.F. we heard about…some rumors…" The Digimon shook his head. "Never mind. You are coming with us, and that is final."

"And what if we say no?" challenged Tomoki.

"Then we will fight you," Eluf's smooth voice said.

We whirled around. While we'd been occupied with Bearmon and Leormon, the rest of Danish Sector had encircled us. We were trapped.

"If it's a fight you want," Tomoki said, his voice reluctant, "then it's a fight you'll get. Beast Spirit Evolution! Blizzarmon!"

The Danish Sector wasn't expecting that. They all took steps back, their eyes fearful. "What is this?" Rikke whispered, her body rigid. "Some sort of mutated monster? What did they do to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blizzarmon growled. "Are you going to let us by, or not?"

Eluf stood his ground. "We will fight. Monochromon!"

Monochromon charged forward, swinging his massive head. His feet pounded against the ground, sending trembles throughout the earth. "Volcano Strike," he roared. Numerous fire balls poured from his mouth.

Blizzarmon stepped in front of me; I scowled slightly. Why did he always feel the need to protect me, like I was some sort of precious china doll? Blizzarmon raised his axes. "Avalanche Step!" he shouted. An arrow, made of ice and snow, flew out.

The attacks met and canceled.

But Blizzarmon had forgotten about the other Digimon.

"Allergy Shower!" Floramon cried, raising her arms.

"Watch out!" But my warning came too late.

Pollen descended on Blizzarmon like falling snow. But their effect was different; instead of being merely cold upon touch, they instead caused Blizzarmon to loose the will to fight completely. It was like that time we'd fought Michiko and her partner, Floramon. Tomoki hadn't been able to break free that time either.

Now a team attack from Bearmon and Leormon. The two raced forward, side by side. Simultaneously, both leaped into the air, silhouetted by the sun, and waited until they were directly above Blizzarmon.

Leormon, his claws wildly slashing, hissed, "Leo Claw."

"Koguma Seikenzuki," Bearmon yelled, his fists moving as fast as Leormon's claws.

Blizzarmon could do nothing but accept both the attacks. He gave a cry of pain when they hit, and I had to turn away, unable to see him hurt. Then something occurred to me. Why wasn't I helping?

Why was I just _standing_ here, like always?

Why couldn't I do something helpful for once?

If it had been Makoto, I was pretty sure he would've punched someone in the face already. If I copied him, would it help turn the battle into Tomoki's favor?

Probably not, I decided, but it would wipe the smirks off their faces.

So, being the complete idiot I was, I whirled around and hit Laerke in the nose. I wasn't about to get into a fight with Rikke; she was thin and wiry, but I could see the muscle in her arms. She looked tough. Contrarily, Laerke looked soft and the type who couldn't handle herself in a fight.

As it was, Laerke stumbled back a few feet before tripping and hitting the ground. She looked astonished. "What was that for?" she demanded, her voice somewhat winded.

Her nose didn't even look injured; my hand was throbbing. I massaged it, shrugging. "Your partner was playing dirty."

By this time, the fighting had stopped, and everyone was staring at both of us. I could feel Blizzarmon's questioning eyes as I said, somewhat blandly, "Four against one isn't fair."

Laerke got to her feet. "That does not mean you can punch me!" she snapped, her voice shrill. Even so, hearing her speak was, well, soothing. Her voice still carried the same sweet quality to it.

Rikke was eyeing me oddly, for a reason I didn't know. Maybe she thought my punch was out of line, or I didn't hit Laerke right. "Well," Rikke said, "are you going to let her get away with it, Laerke?"

Laerke scowled and shoved up the sleeves of her green jacket. "No," she said vehemently, lowering herself into a crouch. Jerking her head at the Digimon, she ordered, "Get back to your battle—I will win here."

"It's not over until it's over," I offered, but I knew it was useless. I couldn't fight. But I held up my hands, balled into fists, like I'd seen Shuichon do before.

Laerke's eyes flashed. "We will see."

Then she jumped at me, and I swerved to the side—

—and lost my footing.

Somehow, my ankle twisted to the side, and I collapsed on the sandy ground, amid clouds of dust. Before I had time to even think, Laerke was above me, her foot inches from my stomach.

I quickly pushed my hand into the ground and rolled as fast I could to the side. I made it, but barely.

Unfortunately, Laerke was expecting that. Just as I began to tumble, she sprang, executed a perfect handspring, her palms landing just beside my head, and grabbing the collar of my white jacket, proceeded to throw me along the length of the ground.

I skidded wildly, my hand grasping at the dirt in an attempt to slow myself down. But before I could, Laerke cart-wheeled to where I was. Her hand flashed down and came back up full of my pink long sleeve, hoisting me back to my feet. Her arm was drawn back.

"So you see," Laerke said, her voice still musical, "do not ever get into a fight with me again—" and then she said something I didn't understand, but I got the feeling she was cursing me out. "This will be a lesson to you, the first injury of many," Laerke promised, and punched me.

Or, rather, she _would_ have punched me, but for the yellow blur that rammed into her.

Laerke hit the ground, looking as shocked as the rest of her human teammates, who were in a circle around us. "Who," Laerke said angrily to my savior, "are _you_?" Once again, she finished off by spitting words in a different language.

But the yellow blur didn't seem to care. After all, that was simply the way Romainu was. She merely grinned and winked. Despite the scratches I could see on her, Romainu remained her usual self. "Didn't expect _that_, now did you?" she asked cheekily.

Laerke got to her feet, glowering. "You are friends?"

"Yup." Romainu drew the sword she had used in the fight against the crazy girl back at the Empire. But now the top had been broken off. She brandished it anyway. "You want to harm her?" she asked. "Fine. But you've got to get through _me_ first."

"That should be no problem." Rikke stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. "You talk big, but I doubt you can live up to your words."

"We'll see," Romainu said cheerily.

Suddenly, without warning, Leormon gave a shout and flew threw the air to land at Rikke's feet. Bearmon followed shortly after, stopping just short of Troels. Both Digimon were out cold. As one, we all turned to where Blizzarmon had been fighting.

And saw Tailmon there, smirking. Just beyond her was Blizzarmon, looking relieved. But where was Monochromon? Then I saw him, lying unconscious on the ground. Drimogemon stood above him, radiating smugness from his entire body.

Troels suddenly yelped in surprise, and we all spun around to find him evading the punches of Alaois. "Who _are_ you?" Troels yelled.

Alaois caught him off guard, and with one hit to the stomach, sent him sprawling. He took his silver cap off his head and twirled it nonchalantly around his finger. "Reinforcements," he said cockily. With a brandish, he pulled out his pipe and yanked it to its full length.

Troels got to his feet. "If it is a fight you want," he spat, "it is a fight you will get." And then he proceeded to let out a string of curses.

The fights began.

Somewhere off to my right, Romainu and Rikke were facing off. To my left, Alaois and Troels. Behind me, Tailmon and Drimogemon, versus the Digimon of the Danish Sector. In front of me…

And then Tomoki was there, preventing Eluf from going any further. They began to fight, Eluf landing more hits than Tomoki could dish out. And once again, I felt helpless. Which reminded me—where was Laerke? I spun around—

—and saw her in the trees.

What was she _doing_?

I soon found out.

Laerke opened her mouth, and began to sing. Although the words weren't in Japanese, I could hear how heartfelt they were, and they struck something inside me. Her voice lulled me, soothed me, plucked at my heart. Suddenly, I didn't care any more. I didn't care that the Danish Sector was moving in around us. I didn't care about anything.

I just wanted to listen.

And I probably would have continued to if it hadn't been for Romainu. She raced forward, her hands firmly plugged in her ears and kicked at a stone. She had a good aim—the stone flew straight for Laerke, who was forced to dodge out of the way.

As she did so, her foot slipped on the tree branch, and Laerke fell. The song screeched to a halt, and everyone came out of their reverie, except for the Danish Sector, who had never been affected in the first place.

"Hands over your ears," Romainu warned us. "She might start singing again." We obeyed, and she turned to the Danish Sector. "I'm guessing this is how you win all your battles. She distracts your opponents, you take them in. You've grown accustomed to her voice, haven't you?"

"Naturally," Eluf said. "I am impressed. How did you know to cover your ears?"

"I saw her mouth open," Romainu said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You might as well leave now—there's no way you can win. Your partners are all unconscious, and I can tell most of you are afraid of my saber, broken as it is."

"Maybe so," Eluf mused. "Alright, we will leave this as a draw for the moment. The next time we meet, you will not be so lucky." The rest of the Danish Sector looked shocked at his words, but they hastened to lift their respective partners up.

And then, just like the wind, they were gone.

"Wow," Tomoki said, a few moments of silence later. "It's a wonder I ever heard them in the first place." He flopped to the ground, exhausted. "Thanks," he said to Alaois, Romainu, Tailmon, and Drimogemon. "We would have lost if it wasn't for you."

Alaois shrugged. "No problem," he said. "We heard the fight and came over here."

"By the way," I put in, "what are you four doing here? Where are the others?"

"We split up," Romainu answered. "To look for Nasagi."

I frowned. "Then what are you doing here?"

The four exchanged confused glances. "We got lost," Drimogemon said sheepishly. "Then we ran into the Slovene Sector and got sidetracked again."

"Slovene Sector?" I repeated. "What country is that?"

"Slovenia," Romainu said. "They got pretty mad when we said we'd never heard of it. Managed to break my saber. We just barely got away. Tough bunch of people."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Alaois asked Tomoki.

Tomoki's lips set in a tight line. I quickly interrupted. "We'll tell you later. But is it alright if we joined you in looking for Nasagi now?" Tomoki's hand slipped into mine and squeezed; I squeezed back.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "You probably should," Tailmon said, eyeing us critically. "You're not so good in a fight, are you?"

"About as good as you are with directions," I said coolly.

Tailmon stared at me. "Agreed," she said before stepping aside. "So, where to then?"

I looked at Tomoki and he frowned as he scratched his head. "What where your original directions?" he asked.

"Um," Romainu said, exchanging glances with Alaois. "East?" He nodded and she turned back to us. "East. Wherever that is."

"It's this way," I said and began walking off in the direction, Tomoki at my side. The others quickly caught up and together, we began to search for Nasagi.


	25. Iori: The Crushed Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida. My friend, Takeru Takaishi, and his partner, Angemon, are no longer under a spell. Together with them and Shuichi and Dracomon, we managed to defeat the Swedish Sector and now we're all searching for Nasagi together._

_I don't know what will happen, but I do know this: I'm just happy Takeru and Angemon are back._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Crushed Hope_

We'd been walking along for several days when we realized we were being followed. Unsurprisingly enough, Dracomon, once he found out, whipped around and fired off a fireball into the trees.

It exploded and after a few moments of silence, there was rustling and four figures slid out: a Wizarmon, a Drimogemon, and two twins, Hákon and Kaia. We stared at each other.

"It took you long enough to notice us," Drimogemon said.

We chose to ignore that comment. "Why are you here?" Shuichi said abruptly.

Kaia jerked her head at Takeru. "Following _him. _How did you escape?" she asked him.

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"How did you break free from your brainwash?" Kaia said. "You shouldn't have been able to."

"Brainwash?" Takeru ran a hand through his filthy hair. "Is that what that was? It felt like I was looking through a fogged glass, unable to do anything…"

"Answer the question," Kaia said impatiently.

"Be a little more polite," I grouched. Kaia sneered at me, which I chose to ignore.

"It was you," Takeru said simply, turning to me.

"Eh?"

"You, Iori," Takeru said. "I heard the Swedish Sector insulting you, one of the few voices I've heard in a long time. It made me mad. So I guess I…broke free from that trance, or brainwash."

"Interesting," the boy twin, Hákon, said thoughtfully. "It appears the one thing that can break through the brainwash is…_love_."

"Yes, yes, we all know how much of a genius you are," Kaia snapped irritably. "But this is _not_ going to please Sadao."

"Maybe," Hákon said. "Or maybe not."

"This is not the time for your philosophical nonsense." Kaia turned away from her brother in disgust. "Who were those people you were with just now? The Swedish Sector?"

"Duh, dagya," Armadimon said.

Kaia scowled. "And who was Rui?"

"Weren't you listening?" Dracomon said snappishly. "He wouldn't tell us, so we don't know."

"Some help you are," Kaia snarled.

"Same to you."

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked. "You came here to find Takeru, didn't you? Now what?"

Hákon frowned. "Good question."

Kaia turned on him. "Good question _nothing!_ Think of an _answer_ for once, why don't you?"

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Takeru broke in, sounding peevish. "Do you always treat your brother this way?"

Kaia glared at him. "This is none of your business."

"Exactly," Shuichi interrupted. "Which is why we're leaving. Let's go." He shot us urgent looks, and, understanding the message, we bolted.

"They'll catch up in no time!" I panted.

But Dracomon, clinging to Shuichi's shoulders, said, "I've been to this part of the Digital World before—I just remembered—turn into that path there—"

"_What_ path?"

"This one—" And Shuichi tore off between two skinny trees and disappeared. The rest of us charged after him as he followed a faint, winding trail spotted with undergrowth.

I no longer remember how long we ran; panic filled me the entire time. But finally, _finally_, we reached the end—a clearing. We burst through the trees, right smack into a bunch of Empire scouts and archers.

So before we could even taken a breath, they attacked us.

Not again…

We instantly turned on the defensive.

A brief scuffle followed. Both of us were too tired to finish each other off, however, and we dropped like stones to the ground, gasping for air. Apparently, _they_ had just finished a battle too.

"Talk," one of the Empire scouts wheezed. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?" rasped Dracomon.

"That is not for you to ask," the scout said.

"Whoops, I already did."

The scout sneered. "Cute."

"Why, thank you."

This mindless conversation would have continued for some time, if the twins and their partners hadn't shown up, looking a little out of breath but no worse for the wear. Instantly, the Empire group fell silent, except for the first one.

"Why are you here?" he asked, although he looked a little nervous.

"Why are _you_ here?" Kaia retorted; I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

The scout shot us a look before crossing over to Kaia and handing her a piece of paper. Her eyes widened. "_Rokuro's here?_" she spluttered before slapping a hand over her mouth, looking alarmed.

Wait.

_Rokuro?_

"Seriously?" Takeru said. "Rokuro?"

I frowned. "How do you know him?"

Takeru looked taken aback. "I have no idea."

Shuichi struggled to sit up. "Rokuro's in the cave?"

"What, dagya?"

"Where else can he be?" Dracomon snapped.

"Not here," the Empire scout said a little too quickly. "Not here at all."

"I'm going to look," Shuichi decided.

"No!"

The Empire group leaped at Shuichi; Dracomon let out a roar of fury, and Wizarmon cried, "Magic Game!"

The attack landed right in front of the leading scout, and they were all blown back. "We have it handled," Hákon said smoothly. "Leave. Report back to Sadao."

"What?" the first scout whispered, astonished.

"You heard me." I wasn't sure, but Hákon suddenly looked more sinister. "_Go._"

The Empire group let out a squeak, and they all scrambled to their feet as fast as they could. Wounded or unconscious comrades were hoisted onto shoulders and they hurried to get away as fast as they could. "Well," Hákon said, looked satisfied. "That was easy."

Shuichi frowned. "Why did you help us?"

Hákon shrugged. "No reason." But between the two, something passed, and Shuichi nodded slightly. Hákon gestured towards the cave. "Did you still want to see?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Rokuro _is _inside, from the way everybody reacted. I'll send the coordinates to the rest of my friends—they'll need to get here. And I have to contact Ryuu too," he added as an afterthought. "Even though Rokuro isn't Nasagi…"

I realized that Shuichi probably preferred it this way. It surprised me just how loyal Nasagi's friends were…if you could even call them that.

"Hákon, you moron!" Kaia suddenly burst out. "Why did you do that? Now the A.F. will know, too!"

"I think everybody has the right to know," said Hákon quietly. "We've all been betrayed by Rokuro before. Now everyone will know who he is." He directed his next statement at me and Takeru. "I just wish to see his face the same time as you."

"Naturally," Takeru said.

"But why isn't he showing his face right now?" Patamon wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough," I said grimly. "Let's go."

And together, the five of us walked into the cave, Wizarmon deciding to remain behind. Once inside the suffocating blackness, Hákon fished out a flashlight and clicked it on. He swept it across the floor; far back in the cave, there was a bag.

"There!"

We rushed forward, the flashlight landing first on a mottled black cloak, dirtied with blood, grass, mud, and much more, then on a deep side wound, and finally on a thin, pale face, and a shock of matted blond hair.

Takeru, Armadimon, Patamon, and I stopped dead.

My heart thudded in my chest.

No…no…

"Is this Rokuro?" Hákon asked. None of us answered.

How could it…why was it…?

I dropped to my knees; my hand stretched out, shaking badly. I grabbed hold of the cloak and tugged. "Wake up," I pleaded, tears starting to form. He couldn't be dead, not after this long… "_Wake up_…"

Blue eyes opened and closed. Dimly, I was aware of two Digimon appearing in the shadows, but I didn't care. I jerked forward; tears splashed against the cold, unforgiving floor. No, no, no, no, _NO_. "Wake up!"

The blue eyes opened for the last time. "Io…ri?"

"Listen," I begged, even though I knew it was too late, but I wanted to try, _had_ to try, because Rokuro, Rokuro the spy, was none other than...

Wallace took one last breath, and breathed no more, his blank eyes staring emptily at the ceiling.

A loud wail filled the cave, echoing, echoing. It took a few seconds for me to realize that it had come from my own mouth.

But I didn't care. Racked with grief, I crouched over Wallace's body, clutching his cloak, hoping, _hoping_ that he would wake up, because he couldn't be dead, he _couldn't be_, not after this long…

Tears splashed against his cloak, leaving dark spots behind, as I began to violently shake him. "Breathe, damn it!"

_Wake up, wake up, wake up__._

"_Breathe_!"

_You can't be dead, no, no, no, you CAN'T BE_.

"WALLACE!" I screamed. "_WAKE UP_!"

"Iori…" Takeru's voice was subdued. "He won't wake up, he's—"

"NO HE'S NOT!" A hand gripped my shoulder; I shook it off, ignoring the tears running down my face. "Go away." Instead, Takeru crouched down, passed a hand over Wallace's unblinking eyes, something I'd seen in movies, but never really realized how much it _hurt_ until now. I knocked his hand away. "He can close them himself!"

"Iori—"

"He can close them himself!" I screamed and suddenly I threw myself over Wallace, sobbing freely. "He's not…he's not…" I couldn't say it; it would have sounded too…final, and it wasn't true, it _wasn't_.

"Iori," Hákon said quietly. "Iori, I know you are upset, but you cannot do anything for Rokuro—"

"HIS NAME IS WALLACE!"

Hákon continued on, unperturbed, "—you cannot do anything for Wallace, he is—"

I gripped the folds of Wallace's cloak tightly in my hands. "DON'T SAY IT!"

And Shuichi was there, out of breath, D-Holo in hand, staring down at Wallace. "Oh," he said slowly, his breath whooshing out. "Oh. This is Rokuro…? _Wallace_? The one with two partners?"

"How do you know about us?" A small, familiar voice caught my attention, but I didn't bother to look up; I couldn't see anything through my tears. As it was, Terriermon sounded choked up. "We've never met you before."

"Uh," Shuichi said, sounding blank. "Long story. Iori…are you okay?"

"_I'm fine_."

Then Shuichi squatted down beside me, attempted to unwrap my fingers from Wallace's clothes. "Iori, let go. It won't do any good—"

"SHUT UP! _He isn't_—"

Shuichi spoke calmly. "Iori, denying the truth will get you nowhere. You have to"—his voice suddenly cracked—"you have to accept the…death…to get over it…" He hastily scrubbed at his eyes. "Come on, accept it…"

"NO!"

I was being stupid, I was being unreasonable, but after all this time, after all that we'd been through, after all that _he'd_ been through as Rokuro, living in the Digital World with only his two partners to rely on, he couldn't be…dead…

_Yes, he could_.

Reality hit me like a brick wall.

And nothing could stop the flood of tears that burst out of me.

Wallace was dead.

After all those years of searching, of hoping, he was gone.

The person who had been the brother I'd never had was gone, never to come back.

For the second time that day, a wail escaped me, followed by another, and another. I spent the rest of the afternoon sobbing, finally crying myself to sleep.

* * *

"_Iori, wake up!"_

_I sat up sleepily, rubbed at my eyes. "What is it?" My mother's panicked face caught me off guard, but nothing prepared me for her next words:_

"_Your friends, Iori! Daisuke and everyone else! They're missing!"_

"_WHAT?"_

I jolted, wrenched my eyes open. A cool night breeze blew through the cave. Outside, stars glittered. I looked around me. Right next to me Armadimon slept. About five feet from him lay the body of Wallace, still, unmoving. My hands went numb.

He….

…he really was….

"_Thought I'd find you here."_

_I looked up, my gaze unfocused; into a face I had seen before, when it was hot. Thick blond hair, blue eyes. Two Digimon partners instead of one. "Wallace…?"_

"_That's me." He helped me up. "What are you doing in the middle of a desert?"_

"_Searching for Daisuke, dagya," Armadimon piped up, his voice raspy. "If we can find Daisuke, we can find everyone else, dagya. Daisuke can do _anything,_dagya."_

"_Here."_

_Water, blessed cool water, poured into my throat. I dragged my hand across my dry and bleeding lips and collapsed back onto the burning sand. "Why are you here, Wallace?" I said abruptly. "You weren't captured with everyone else?"_

"_Nope." Wallace sat down beside me. "I'll assume that's the reason why you didn't call me for help. It would have made this a lot easier."_

_I frowned; it hurt my mouth. "Made what a lot easier?"_

"_Finding you," said Lopmon. "How long have you been traveling in the Digital World?"_

"_Two months, dagya."_

"_Crazy," Terriermon decided._

_Neither of them asked about my family, for which I was grateful. I had been out of contact with them for months now. Maybe it was because they already knew. It was widely known that if you had a family member that was a Chosen, you would be targeted. _

"_We came here to find you," Wallace said, "because we have something to tell you."_

_I couldn't help but sound rude. I was cranky, sweaty, and covered with sand. "If it doesn't include Daisuke and V-mon, and everyone else, then I'm not interested."_

"_It doesn't…" Wallace said slowly._

"_Then, as I said, I'm not interested," I said flatly and stood up to leave. "Thanks for the water. C'mon, Armadimon."_

"_Be patient!" Terriermon snapped._

"_My friends are gone. I have no patience left."_

"_Walk away if you want. But listen: There is a group against the Chosen Empire." I stopped walking; Wallace kept talking, his voice getting faster and faster. "You might have heard of it—the Empire and the Resistance have gotten into a few fights, but the point is that there's still _hope. _There are Chosen still fighting."_

"_This Resistance," I said, "what is it?"_

"_It's a group of people," Lopmon said. "There's not a lot of Chosen right now, but the amount is growing every month."_

"_What is the point of the Resistance?"_

"_To find the Chosen, and defeat the Empire," Wallace said. "Same as your goals, aren't they?"_

"_Iori," Armadimon said suddenly, "Iori, I'm joining, dagya."_

"_Good." I turned around. "So am I."_

He'd saved us so many times…

"_Iori! Armadimon! DUCK!"_

_We threw ourselves to the ground, and Wallace leaped over us. The pole in his hand flew out and knocked the back of Tyrannomon's head._ _As he roared, Rapidmon shot him from behind. Tyrannomon gave one last snarl of fury and fell._

"_Wasn't an honorable way to win," Rapidmon admitted, "but hey—he started it."_

_And as Wallace pulled me up, I laughed for the first time in months._

…and yet…

It was _him_ on the ground, unmoving…

"_Wallace! C'mon, open your eyes!"_

_I looked around wildly. "Armadimon!"_

"_Here, dagya!" He hurried up along the dimly lit street, flask in hand. "The cork is stuck, dagya!"_

"_Give it to me!" I had never heard Lopmon sound so desperate before. He grabbed the flash, popped out the cork. "Open his mouth! _HURRY!_"_

_I yanked Wallace's mouth open. "Pour it! _POUR IT!_"_

"_SHUT UP! I KNOW!" Lopmon messily dumped the contents of the flash into Wallace's mouth._

"_Idiot!" Terriermon sounded hysterical. "You missed!"_

"_NO I DIDN'T!"_

_Ignoring them, I shut Wallace's mouth and forced his head up. "Swallow, dammit!"_

_A gulp._

_A large intake of air._

_We froze._

_Wallace began to cough._

_And we collapsed in relief._

"_That…tasted…horrible…" Wallace wheezed. "Ugh…"_

"_It was your own fault," I said irritably._

"_Eh…" Wallace gave me a weak grin. "Sorry."_

_I just shook my head. "Don't—_ever_—do that again."_

"_Will do, Iori."_

I always thought that _I_ would have been the one to die, not the other way around. As if he knew what I was thinking, Armadimon stirred from beside me. "Sometimes the strongest fall first, dagya," he said sleepily, "and the ones who come out on top are the ones who run, dagya."

I dragged my hand across my wet eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"We've been running," Armadimon said, "and we've got to stop, dagya. We have to fight back, dagya. Otherwise those who have been giving it their all"—he gestured at Wallace—"are the ones who will suffer, dagya."

I was silent.

"Go back to sleep, dagya," Armadimon said. "You need it, dagya."


	26. Iori: The Resolving Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida. Five years ago, my friends disappeared. Five years ago, I lost hope. Five years ago, Wallace returned that hope to me. These past five years, I've kept that hope, diminished as it is, within me._

_Now, five years later…_

_I…_

_I don't think I have any hope left._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Resolving Memories_

"Rise and shine."

Something heavy pressed into my lap and I groggily opened my eyes. "Wha…?"

"Breakfast," Shuichi said, sitting down beside me, a roll in his hand. "Eat."

I stared gloomily down at the food arranged on the stone plate on my legs. "I'm not hungry."

"Eat," Shuichi insisted.

"Or I won't, dagya," Armadimon yawned and sat up, eyeing a sandwich hungrily. That look made me give in and pick up a piece of bread and chew on it half-heartedly. As I ate, Armadimon, as he glanced towards Wallace's partners, asked, "So, have you asked how Wallace…?"

"No. Not yet." Shuichi focused on the cave ceiling. "They'll tell us when they're ready. In the meantime…" He finished off his roll in three more bites, dusted his hands, and stood up. "We're finishing off the coffin."

The slice of bread dropped from my fingers and I jumped to my feet. "_What?_"

Shuichi didn't try to avoid my gaze—instead, he looked at me full in the face. "Would you rather have his body rot here?"

Shame rose in me.

"_You said it was here."_

_There was no hate in my voice. Only utter blankness._

"_I thought it was!" Wallace protested, inspecting the map repeatedly. "The map…"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"WHAT?_" Terriermon turned on me. "Listen, you—Daisuke and Takeru and V-mon, they're _our_friends too, and we want to find them just as much as you! How do you think_ we_feel? _Don't walk away. Answer me!_"_

"_This is the fifth time it's happened." My voice barely rose above a whisper. "I don't think…" I choked up. "I don't think…I can take any more disappointment. I'm sorry…but I have to go."_

It would have been selfish to say…but it felt too final to put Wallace to rest, even though it was the right thing to do. It was like sealing him away forever. And then my throat swelled up, and I couldn't speak and sat down instead.

"_MEGATON PRESS!"_

_Ankylomon slammed into the opposing Digimon, squashing him flat inches away from Wallace. I hurried up. "Wallace, are you okay?"_

"_I think I broke my ankle," Wallace admitted. "But what are you doing here? I thought…you'd left for good."_

"_If you've come here to beg for forgiveness…" Terriermon began_

_I was careful to hide my face as I started bandaging Wallace's ankle. "Well…it's just as you said, isn't it?"_

"_What is?"_

"_There's always going to be disappointment. You just have to find the hope to continue on."_

"_And like _I've_always said," Terriermon interrupted with a grin on his face, "that is one of the silliest things I've ever heard."_

"Are you okay, dagya?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled through the tears that were once again falling.

"_Is this…?"_

"_Only one way to find out," said Wallace evenly. He stepped up to the door of the dilapidated cottage and knocked three times—one loud, two soft—and retreated just as quickly._

"_What if this is a trap, dagya?" Armadimon asked worriedly._

"_Let's not think about that," Lopmon shuddered._

_Then, without warning, the door swung open, and a dark-haired, tanned boy stepped out. "Yes?" he said abruptly._

"_Crush the forces," Wallace replied._

_The boy's eyes widened as he took in Wallace, Terriermon, and Lopmon. "Split the skies," he agreed. His piecing gaze swept to me. "And what about—?" He broke off._

"_Why would I want to join the Empire?" I said, keeping my voice low. "They took my friends away from me. Crush the forces."_

"_Crush the forces, dagya."_

* * *

"We'll tell you what happened."

All of us sat up straight and swung our gazes to Terriermon and Lopmon. Their eyes were sad, but their mouths were set.

"You don't have to…" Dracomon began, shooting Shuichi a look I didn't understand.

"We want to," Lopmon said tiredly. "I don't want….Well, Wallace…" He broke off, shook his head. "The thing is…we were being tracked."

"The Empire found us while we were trying to get more information on the Sectors," Terriermon said, "and they recognized Wallace because of…" He gestured wordlessly at Wallace's body.

"What, dagya?"

However, Kaia stood up and crossed over to Wallace. She knelt down and threw back the cloak—

Wallace had only one arm.

"_They're back, dagya!" Armadimon's face suddenly fell. "Something…isn't right, dagya."_

"_What?" I rushed to the entrance, saw the body. "_WALLACE!_"_

_The dark-haired, tanned boy rushed in. "Shut up, calm down!" he ordered, looking frantically around the room. "Miyuki—find something to stop the blood flow; Feng Hua—find Wallace's fake ID, _fast. _Get mine as well. Everyone else—_GIVE US SOME ROOM._"_

"_Satsumi—" I was ignoring his orders, trying to get closer. All I could see was Wallace's pale face. "Satsumi—what happened?"_

"_Back off!" he snapped, shoving me away. "Right—Mitsuru, Longwei, help me get Wallace to the hospital." They moved obediently forward. "Feng Hua—where are the IDs?"_

"_Here!" A Chinese girl rushed forward, threw the IDs. "Mitsuru's and Longwei's are in there too," she added hastily as Satsumi opened his mouth again. "Now hurry up and go!"_

_They were already moving. As they passed through the door, I saw what the issue was—Wallace had no right arm; blood poured from a stump in his shoulder, splashing the floor. Just as the door shut, Satsumi yelled, "Cover our tracks!"_

_Immediately Miyuki and Kazuki rushed for the door, cloths under their bulky coats. Armadimon and I turned desperately to Terriermon and Lopmon. "What happened, dagya?"_

_It was Shinji, someone who had gone on the raid with them, who answered. "Got stuck. Booby traps. Sharp blades. Bad place." He ran a hand through his hair. "It won't be any consolation to you, but we're now in control of the Digital World. The Digimon there are our allies now."_

_He was right._

_It didn't help calm me down one bit._

I stared down at the familiar stump. Beside me, Armadimon swallowed noisily. Patamon gave a whimper of horror. Takeru simply looked thunderstruck.

"_They saved it," Wallace said happily. "My arm's gone, but at least I'm not dead, eh?"_

_I wasn't laughing. "I thought you said you'd be more careful!"_

_Wallace caught on and his smile faded. "Sorry."_

"You knew?" My voice was barely a whisper.

Kaia frowned at me. "What?"

"You knew?" I looked up and stared straight at her. "You knew he had only one arm? Since when?"

"We caught sight of him when he stole some of our plans," Kaia said. "It's not like it matters any more—he's dead." She stared down at his body in something that border lined disgust, and gave a small sniff. "Worthless lump."

The way she said it, so matter-of-factly, caused Takeru and Patamon too look up in outrage, Armadimon to jump to his feet, and me to explode.

"SHUT UP!"

Kaia drew herself up, her mouth twisted in a snarl. "_What _did you say?"

"Don't _talk _about him like that! _You _never knew him, _you _don't know what he did, how many lives he saved! Everyone I knew, everyone he knew cared for him, and compared to you that number is—"

I broke off, suddenly afraid of myself. I slid back down to the floor, having jumped up, and buried my face in my hands; Takeru placed a shaking hand on my shoulder. The seconds trickled by as I tried to calm myself down. I could feel everyone's eyes. Finally, Shuichi said, "Er…continue, please."

And Lopmon, to my intense relief, did. "Well, the Scouters caught up with us, see, and it got into a big fight. You met them, I'm guessing? Anyway, we were horribly outnumbered but they wouldn't stop fighting us, and we didn't want to give up—"

"—we still had a lot of research to do," Terriermon said. He started speaking faster and faster. "We only got the basics about the Sectors—but not who they were working _for_. The point is, there was a lot of confusion happening, we couldn't see clearly—"

"—and before we knew it," Lopmon lamented, "Wallace just toppled over, holding his side. Look, you see, the wound's right there—"

I looked up from my hands to see Kaia pull back Wallace's grimy shirt to reveal a deep, bloody wound. My stomach churned and I nearly threw up.

"There was an Andromon," Terriermon explained. "Couldn't aim well—"

"But fired off attacks every few seconds—"

"But his aim was so bad, he kept on missing—"

"Didn't miss the trees though—"

"—and Wallace was just unlucky enough to have gotten hit," Terriermon said. "So we dragged him into the cave before the Scouters realized we were gone, and then they figured out we were in the cave. If they had known Wallace was injured…"

"…they would have been on us in seconds," Lopmon said. "But as it was, they thought that Wallace was calling for reinforcements, and tried to bribe him to turn himself in, and hand in all the information he had over."

"A few of them wanted to storm the cave," said Terriermon, "but I stood in the entrance and held them off—"

"—while I tried to help Wallace," Lopmon said. "But then _you _bunch came…"

"…and the Scouters got distracted." Terriermon took a deep, shaky breath. "So I turned back to see what I could do." He was speaking slowly now. "I couldn't do…_anything_…" His voice broke, and Lopmon took over.

"So then," he said, his eyes starting to fill with tears, "Wallace told us…to give…the information we had…at all costs." He gave a huge sniff. "And we were still telling him it was okay, he was going to live…but then _you_ entered, Iori…"

"…and we figured," Terriermon said, shaking, "That if anyone…deserved to hear his last words…it would be…_you_ two."

"Wallace hadn't seen you in so long…and we see…—_saw_ him everyday…" Lopmon couldn't finish. Neither could Terriermon. But no one needed them to. Their muffled sobs joined with my own.

* * *

That afternoon, Shuichon arrived.

Takeru had dragged me outside to get fresh air, but all I did was sit on the ground, unable to cope. But then Takeru said, "Huh. _He_ looks familiar…" and I looked up. And for one brief second, all my troubles melted away as Shuichon entered the clearing. But the next second they were back.

"Who?" I said, trying to find some reason to look at Shuichon.

"_Him_." And Takeru gestured towards a blue-haired guy who had his arm wrapped around Shuichon. Something inside me flared.

Patamon landed beside us. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "you're right. I think I remember him too."

"He's wearing the same cloak as you," said Dracomon peevishly from behind us. "He's a Hunter too, idiots."

But I didn't bother to listen—Shuichon had just spotted us and had given a feeble wave.

"What's the matter with her?" I muttered to Armadimon.

"Dunno, dagya." And he sighed and began moping once more.

"We should greet them," I mumbled, getting to my feet. "Can't count on _them_ to…" I spared a glance for Hákon, Wizarmon, Kaia, and Drimogemon. True to what I had expected, none of them were moving, but I thought I saw Wizarmon touch the brim of his hat and Hákon give half a nod at the new company.

I turned back around, only to see _Masahiro_ of all people emerging from the trees, following by Rapidmon, Makoto, Impmon, Lopmon, and…another Terriermon?

By that time, I had reached them, Takeru and Patamon accompanying me. Armadimon stayed behind, occasionally exchanging a word with Dracomon. Shuichon saw me approaching and gave me a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi." I cleared my throat, feeling a little self-conscious. "Um, this is Takeru Takaishi and Patamon. Takeru and Patamon, this is Shuichon Lee and that's Lopmon, Makoto Aoki and Impmon, and…Masahiro…Saitou and…Rapidmon." I forced the last two names out, and both Rapidmon and Masahiro gave me identical unpleasant smiles.

I ignored them and turned to the blue-haired teen whose arm was around Shuichon. "I'm sorry. You are…?"

"Jenrya Lee," he said. "This is Terriermon. Nice to meet you." But his expression, strained into a smile, didn't look happy at all. Was it something I had done?

"My brother," said Shuichon quietly. "The one who…you know, disappeared."

"And the reason why she joined the Empire for a short period of time," Masahiro smirked, and I knew he was watching for my reaction.

I kept my face straight and ignored him. "Why is he with you?"

"Rokuro," Makoto said simply, and with that word, reality crashed around me once more.

"_His name is Wallace_!" I snapped without thinking. Makoto looked taken aback. "Sorry," I muttered. "I…have to go."

Takeru grabbed my arm. "No you don't," he said. "Wallace's funeral, remember?"

"Funeral?" Impmon echoed.

But at that moment, Shuichi entered the clearing with Hákon, both of them supporting Wallace's still body, now freshly scrubbed and dressed with his now-clean clothes. Shuichon took one look and froze. "Wallace…from New York?"

Takeru's face became suspicious. "How do you know that?"

"We'll tell you later," Makoto said hastily. "Hey. Shuichi!"

Shuichi glanced up, did a double take. "Masahiro?"

"Hi."

Unspoken relief flowed from the two of them. Masahiro gestured at Wallace. "Is that the spy?"

Shuichi gave a brief nod and turned to me. "We'll be burying him now," he said.

My throat closed up but I bowed my head all the same. Together, we followed Shuichi, Hákon, and watched as they lowered Wallace into a rough coffin made of wood. Kaia appeared out of nowhere, carefully avoiding eye contact with me, and placed several flowers on his chest before sliding back out of the crowd.

"Well…" Shuichi hesitated. "Any last words?"

"Me." Takeru stepped forward, and we drew back to give him privacy. After a string of words, Takeru left, his eyes misty. Patamon took his place, then Armadimon. And finally, me.

I swallowed hard. "You were a great friend, Wallace."

"_Stop it, Iori!"_

"_But I can't _do_anything!" I shouted, pounding the wall in frustration. "I can't find Daisuke, I can't find V-mon, I can't find Takeru, I can't find _anyone! _I can't even help on RAIDS!"_

"_STOP IT!" Wallace caught my wrists, spun me around. His eyes were blazing. "You've uncovered more information than any of us combined! You call that nothing?"_

"_Well—"_

"_You—aren't—worthless! If anyone is worthless, it'll be _me!_" And Wallace ripped of his cloak and yanked up his sleeve. His stump of a shoulder hung there, useless._

"_You're not worthless—"_

"_And neither are you."_

"You…helped brighten everyone's day….When you were around, it…was hard to be sad."

"_Tiptoe, dagya," Armadimon whispered._

_I nodded grimly. Word had arrived that Feng Hua's brother had been captured for trying to raise support for us in China. It took little to set her off lately. But as we snuck by her door, laughter burst out._

_Armadimon and I froze. We looked at each other. We looked back at the door. And we peeked through the crack in the door._

_There were Wallace, Terriermon, and Lopmon, performing what would later become their infamous circus show __that was guaranteed to cheer anyone up._

_Exchanging grins, Armadimon and I set off for lunch—at a run._

I took a deep, controlling breath. "You stuck by your friends…always."

"_You! Iori Hida!"_

_I turned around. "Yes?"_

_Something smashed into my face and I reeled back, cracking my head against the wall. Armadimon roared and a yelp of pain followed. Even so, that didn't stop the yelling: "Where the heck are your friends, huh? Why haven't you found them yet?"_

_I struggled to get up; everything still spun in circles. "What…?"_

"_Don't play dumb! You're holding back, aren't you, you know where the rest of your Odaiba buddies are, so why don't you tell us?"_

"_I don't—"_

"_Friends always know where their friends are, right? RIGHT?"_

_He was ripped off me. Another crack sounded off to the side, and suddenly Wallace was hovering over me. "Well he may be unconscious now," he said satisfactorily, "but when he wakes up he'll have one heck of a headache."_

"_I've got one now," I moaned. That and a feeling of—_

"_You're not feeling guilty, are you, dagya?"_

"_Because you're trying harder than anyone else here," added Lopmon._

Against my will, hot tears flowed once more and I gripped the edges of the wooden coffin so hard it splintered. I ignored the jabbing pain in my palms. "Wallace…you were one of the best friends…I could have ever asked for…and I just wanted to say…"

I took a deep breath, stopped the tears. "I'll never forget you. I'll make sure you'll be remembered…forever."

And I watched mutely as the crude coffin cover slid over Wallace, and as he was buried in the ground. A tombstone, badly chiseled, read:

R.I.P.

WALLACE CONNELL  
_1991-2007_

A FRIEND  
A DREAMER  
LET HIM LIVE ON IN OUR HEARTS  
_Anything is possible, as long as you have hope_

I turned and walked, walked away from the last shred of hope I had in the world.

Because subconsciously, I'd always thought that once I'd found Wallace, everything would be alright again.

Ignorance was bliss.

The truth hurt like hell.

* * *

I didn't speak for the rest of the day and instead withdrew into the cave. The afternoon wore on. Armadimon stayed by my side the entire time, adding guilt to my stupid emotions. He didn't budge, even when I tried to force him outside for fresh air. Finally, I gave up, and welcomed sleep.

But even sleep didn't have its reprieve—the dead body of Wallace loomed in front of me, haunting me everywhere I turned. There was no escape, I was about to explode—

—and woke up to a cool night air.

Outside quiet footsteps sounded. Shuichi joined Shuichon and Masahiro in front of the cave entrance. I hurriedly closed my eyes, desperately trying to find the sound of the wind, not wanting to eavsdrop. Even so, I heard Shuichi speak:

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Shuichon stubbornly, and I quit listening for the wind.

Masahiro scoffed. "Liar."

So _he_ knew? Why? Was _he_ the reason why Shuichon seemed so distant?

"_Wallace? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

_I caught up with him. "Look, I _know_you, Wallace, just as well as you know me, and I know something's wrong. What is it?"_

"_You won't want to hear it."_

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I could hear the scowl in her voice, and almost smiled at the thought of the expression I knew was on her face.

"It's better to let it out than keep it in," Shuichi said reasonably.

I cracked open my eyes to see Shuichon look away. "…you won't like it."

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or not?" I demanded, trying to catch Wallace's eye. "C'mon, answer me, will you? I want to help!"_

"_I'm not sure you can."_

"_Wallace…"_

"What do you mean?"

Shuichon took a deep breath, scratched her head. "Well…you know my older brother, the one…who was pushed off the roof of a bookstore?"

I could hear the frown in Shuichi's voice. "Yeah…"

There was a long silence. Shuichon twirled her cap in her hands. "Nasagi…was the one who pushed him."

A cold atmosphere settled over the cave entrance, stretching out to me.

_What?_

When Shuichi spoke, his voice was cold and controlled. "You're sure?"

"…I…yeah."

"How do you know he wasn't just messing with you?"

I couldn't believe it—why was Shuichi defending Nasagi of all people at a time like this? Could their friendship really extend to this?

Shuichon hesitated, then said quietly, "He wasn't lying."

"What?"

"He wasn't lying." Shuichon looked away. "I don't want to believe him anymore than you do…but he wasn't lying."

"How do you know?" Shuichi asked abruptly.

"He flick his hand." Shuichon turned away now and faced the cave wall. "You know…that weird gesture of his he did when he was joking." There was a long pause. "I kept waiting…for him to do it…but he never did."

Shuichi's body looked frozen. "You're…sure?"

"I'm sure." Shuichon hesitated. "And then…when I started screaming at him…he still didn't. I waited as long as I could, but he never did. You know Nasagi...he knows when he goes too far, and he'll always, _always_ does it to tell us he was only kidding. But not this time. Even…even when he saw me…crying."

"…Maybe he did it after you turned away."

I scowled; Nasagi wasn't the same person that Shuichi once knew—why did he have to keep defending him? But I already knew the answer. It was the same reason why I never stopped looking for Wallace.

Shuichon's voice was harsh. "Why do you keep protecting him?"

Shuichi snapped, just as sharply, "Why do you keep attacking him?"

"Let go of the past."

"What?"

"You're holding on to the child Nasagi that you knew. Let it go."

Shuichi's reply was as hard as flint. "Why should I? He never changed."

Shuichon stood up. "I never—…yes, he did, Shuichi. Nasagi changed more than you know."

"No!" Shuichi was shaking. "No. I won't believe it. I _can't_ believe it. Nasagi never hurt anyone if he could help it. Why…_why_ would he kill someone?"

"Don't," Masahiro said suddenly, speaking for the first time. "Don't. He…didn't kill. _My brother does not kill_."

"No, he doesn't," Shuichon said quietly. "But that doesn't explain why he told me he did." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Nasagi's changed, Shuichi. I don't want to believe that as much as you do, but he's changed—"

"No." Shuichi stood up too. "No. People don't change. Their actions do." And he stormed off. After what seemed like eternity, Shuichon followed.

The seconds passed endlessly by.

Masahiro didn't move.

"_Let go."_

I had to let go.

I had to.

I had to move on.

I had to accept the fact that Wallace would no longer breathe.

"Wallace…" I whispered. "You're really…dead, aren't you?"

* * *

The next morning I rose before anyone else, woke Armadimon up, and together we visited Wallace's grave. I laid down the only flowers I could find, and for the next few minutes, Armadimon and I stood there in silence. Shortly afterward, Terriermon and Lopmon joined us.

"You know," Terriermon said at length. "We still have the information on all the Sectors. It'd be useful to you."

"The Sectors?"

Lopmon nodded. "The only thing we didn't find out was who they were working for."

"That's fine," I said fiercely. "Any information at all is good."

"It's back in the cave," Terriermon said. "Do you want to…?"

"Definitely, dagya," Armadimon said. "The sooner the better, dagya."

* * *

"Iori!"

I jerked around, squinting. "Yes?"

"They've arrived!"

I frowned. "Who?"

Makoto sounded impatient. "Who else? My sister, her boyfriend, Romainu, Tailmon, Drimogemon, and Alaois!"

"Oh." I turned back to the notes and studied them for a few seconds more, and then stood up. The eyes of Armadimon, Terriermon, and Lopmon followed me. "C'mon, let's not keep everyone waiting."

We turned and walked out of the entrance, to everyone, including Hákon and Wizarmon, and Kaia and Drimogemon, waiting in the clearing beyond. Every step I took was for Wallace. Every action I did for now on would be for Wallace.

"_Just _tell_me already!"_

_Wallace sighed. "Look—"_

"Wallace_, dagya."_

"_Fine." He sat down, rubbed his face with his only arm. "Look…I've been assigned Assignment Alpha."_

_My heart thumped painfully in my chest._

_Assignment Alpha._

_The Assignment to find my friends from Odaiba._

_The Assignment that no one ever returned from._

Everyone looked up expectantly when we reached them. "Look," I said loudly, and I was glad that my voice didn't crack. "I know that Ryuu told us all to be on the lookout for Nasagi, and as members of the A.F., we should stick by that, but…"

"_I promise I'll come back."_

_I didn't say anything._

"_Have I ever broken a promise before?"_

"_No, dagya."_

"_Well, then I promise—"_

"_How do you know you can keep that promise?" I burst out._

"_I don't."_

"_Then—"_

"_Do you trust me, Iori?"_

_I met his gaze defiantly. "Yes."_

"_Then trust me to keep my promise."_

_I relented. "Fine. But if you don't—"_

"_Don't worry about that." Wallace laughed, swinging his cloak over his shoulders. "We'll be the first team to ever come back, you wait and see—"_

"—_and we'll bring back V-mon and Daisuke and everyone else too," Terriermon finished._

"_So wait for us, won't you?" Lopmon said earnestly._

"_Because when we return…" Wallace grinned. "We'll bring down the Chosen Empire. We'll end this war."_

"…I have a new assignment for all of us."

Every eye was trained on me. I held up a dark blue notebook. "This is what Wallace died trying to finish, and I'm not going to let his efforts be in vain. Everything in here contains information not only on the Sectors, but everything related to the Empire and its headquarters here in the Digital World.

"And I'm going to finish what Wallace started."

"…which is?" Masahiro raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"_We'll end this war."_

"Crush the Chosen Empire once and for all," I said firmly. _  
_


	27. Shuichon: The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee. Two years ago, my brother was killed. He had been pushed off the roof of a bookstore, a place he liked to visit after school. We never found out who did it._ _Until now. Nasagi told me he'd done it. I have no choice but to believe him._

_We found Rokuro. He was actually Iori's friend Wallace. Now he's dead._

_Death after death after death. This war needs to end._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Plan_

"Hmph," Shuichi muttered from behind me. "Finally."

"And how do you want to do that?" Hákon asked.

"Which reminds me," Iori said, turning to him. "Why are you here? Aren't you with the Empire?"

Hákon smiled thinly. "I'm with the A.F."

And while this wasn't news to me, it certainly was to Kaia. She jerked around, staring at him. "What?" she snapped. "You can't be serious."

"I am," said Hákon, sounding bored.

Only Hákon could withstand the fierceness of Kaia's glare, I reflected, as she grabbed hold of her brother's collar and dragged him onto Drimogemon. "Let's go!" she snarled. And like that, they were off, Wizarmon running after them.

All we could do was stare.

"Um," I said, mostly because I was feeling guilty. Hákon was a good companion, after all, and he had helped me plenty of times. "Should we go after them?"

Makoto made a move to get up but stopped. "I think…they're too far away by now," he said dismally. He reluctantly sat back down, although I kept glancing back out to. "Iori," Makoto said, "what's your plan?"

"First things first," Iori, who hadn't been fazed at all, said. "We've got to go and free all the Hunters."

Masahiro sat up with a start. "Are you crazy?"

Iori glared at him. "Why are _you_ still here?" he demanded. "Are you going to go and turn us over?"

Masahiro snorted. "I've got better things to do," he said. "And besides, this Empire is the reason my sister died."

"Oh yeah, blame it on the Empire," I muttered.

"You had a sister?" Tomoki said.

"Can we get back to the point, dagya?" Armadimon interrupted.

We hastily turned our attention back to Iori. "So my plan is," Iori said, ignoring our momentary distraction, "that we send three groups into the Empire base to find the Hunters, and free them from their brainwash."

"Why the Hunters?" Impmon demanded.

"And _how?_" Dracomon added.

"I don't know how just yet, but the Hunters," Iori said, "are our friends, the ones who disappeared. And we all know how strong they are. It's not that _we_ aren't strong or anything, but…" He glanced at Takeru, and I suddenly understood.

"It feels like nothing can go wrong," I said.

Iori nodded and a small smile burst onto his face; I felt my heart skip a beat. What I felt for him was…it wasn't…wrong…"Exactly," he said.

"Then what about us?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, even though with _us_," Terriermon added sarcastically, pointing to himself, Jen, Takeru, and Patamon, "apparently, things _will_ go wrong."

"Oh stop it," I said. "I'll have you know, when I first saw you again, I thought everything was going to be okay."

Terriermon beamed. "I'm touched."

Lopmon rolled his eyes. "Stop fooling around."

Terriermon grinned at him. "Did _you_ feel relieved too?"

"_Back to the point_, dagya," Armadimon snapped. "We're going to have four groups, dagya."

"Am I included?" Masahiro asked.

"Are _we_ included," Rapidmon said irritably.

"Yes," Iori said, sounding somewhat strained. "Hákon, Wizarmon, Kaia, and Drimogemon were too, but since they're not here…" He made some scratches onto a sheet of paper. "There."

"This is so exciting," Terriermon said. "It's like finding out what part you got in a school play, eh, Jen? Eh? Eh?"

"The first group," Iori said, "is Takeru, Patamon, Jenrya, and Terriermon. You will be accompanied by Wallace's partners Terriermon and Lopmon, up until the outer boundary of the headquarters."

Takeru frowned. "Why there?"

"Because then we'll be trying to figure out who the Sectors are working for," Wallace's Lopmon explained. "And we'll be able to get you into the Empire headquarters without anyone noticing. Because you used to be Hunters, you'll attract less attention."

"Sounds good to me," Jen said.

"Wait," I said. "Finding about who the Sectors are working for is completely pointless. The guy will eventually show himself in the end. Trying to find him is just a waste of time."

"Maybe," Wallace's Terriermon said, "or maybe not. What Lopmon and I figure is, whoever is running the Sectors, is the one who brainwashed the Hunters, our friends."

"We don't have concrete evidence," Wallace's Lopmon said, "but we have enough to believe that the Sectors' boss holds the remedy to the brainwash."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked sharply.

They exchanged a look. "Then, it will be as you say," Wallace's Lopmon said, "A complete waste of time."

"But it doesn't hurt to try," Wallace's Terriermon added. And who could argue with that? "Any other objections?"

"Yes," I said, unable to stop, it seemed. "They used to be Hunters but they broke free. And now you want to send them back? What if they're caught again?"

Jen reached out and patted my shoulder. "We'll be fine, Shuichon," he said. "If you can do it, I can do it, right?"

"But…"

"Don't worry," he said and all I could do was sit helplessly by.

Iori waited but when it was clear that we were done, he cleared his throat. "Then the second group will be…" He turned a page. "Romainu, Tailmon, Tomoki, and Makoto." He looked up. "Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"The third group, dagya," Armadimon said, "is Iori, me, Alaois, Drimogemon, Shuichon, and Lopmon, dagya."

"I object to that!" Masahiro was up in a flash. "No way."

"What's the problem?" Iori sounded calm enough, but his eyes gave him away. He was anything but calm.

Rapidmon interrupted, "None of you know the inside of the headquarters like we do. If you want to get in, and you want to be successful, then you had better let _us _be in the same group as you. Switch us with Shuichon and Lopmon."

"How can I trust you?" Iori asked warily. "And why Lopmon and Shuichon?

"You'll just have to," Masahiro said, his face stony. "And because Alaois and Drimogemon have snuck around so many times, they'll know the headquarters and all the secret passageways almost as well as us. Maybe even more. Yes or no?"

Iori paused, then deflated. "Yes," he said, and then gave a small cough. "Anyway," he said, "the second group, after modifications"—he shot a look at Masahiro and Rapidmon who smiled cheekily at him—"will consist of me, Armadimon, Alaois, Drimogemon, Masahiro, and Rapidmon.

"Which means the last group will be Shuichon, Lopmon, Impmon, Ai, Shuichi, and Dracomon.

"Any questions?"

"Not a question," Impmon said. "I just though I'd say this—whenever both Ai and Makoto are with me, I'm at full power. But with only one of them, my power gets cut in half. I'm not saying that I'm not strong or anything, mind, but I'm just not _as_ strong. I can still evolve to Ultimate and stuff, but…"

Iori nodded. "Understood. But…we have to keep these groups as discreet as possible, so I'm afraid you'll have to be at half power. If we put Makoto into Shuichi's group, then that's too many people. If I stick you and Ai with Romainu's group…then, well, Ai and Tomoki might get a _little_ distracted"—both Ai and Tomoki blushed—"and wouldn't accomplish anything."

"Nothing at all," Romainu chimed in, grinning.

Impmon snorted. "Whatever."

"Anything else?" Iori asked.

"Yeah." Shuichi leaned forward; I tried not to look at him. We still were kind of awkward around each other since last night. I could still remember it clearly in my head…

I'd run after him but he'd refused to stop. The only way I had gotten him _to _stop was by blurting out that I'd loved Nasagi—loved, not love. It was the only possibly explanation I could come up with for my memories of him.

It wasn't that I liked the idea. It was the only one that had made sense.

Shuichi had asked if I still blamed Nasagi.

I had said yes.

"Where do we enter?" Shuichi was saying, bringing me back to the conversation with a start.

"Let's see…" Iori flipped a few pages in his notebook. "Your group will go through the west entrance. Romainu's group will go underground. And my group will go through the northeastern entrance." He nodded at Wallace's Terriermon and Lopmon. "And like I said, they will help to find you four a way in."

"What's so special about those entrances?" Tailmon asked.

"They're the weakest parts of the castle," explained Masahiro. He eyed Wallace's Terriermon and Lopmon. "I'm impressed you managed to discover it." The two Digimon simply shrugged.

"Where are we all aiming for?" Ai said. "Specifically, where is this room with all the Hunters?"

"In the lowest part of the castle," Iori said. "However, some Hunters have been separated from the others as they were too dangerous…" He hesitated. "I'm guessing they're Tomoki's friends."

Tomoki turned away. Ai was the one who spoke. "They are." She chewed her lip. "We saw them. There are…only two left. Everyone else has died."

"Ah."

We were silent for a few moments, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew how Tomoki felt and everything, but I had gone through losses too, and now wasn't to be grieving. But how could I say that, when just yesterday I was moping about the loss of Rinchei again?

"So…." Iori scratched his head before dropping his hand. His eyes hardened and his fists clenched. The fidgeting from just seconds before was gone. In its place was a fiery resolve. "Let's go."

* * *

We raced through the trees as fast as we could. None of us were in shape as much as Shuichi or Dracomon.

"How much farther?" Ai panted.

"Five minutes or so," Shuichi replied. "We're turning left here." And he went sliding through the trees as if they weren't even there. The rest of us attempted to get through without making any noise.

"Is everyone in the A.F. and Empire like you?" demanded Impmon. "Like a bunch of ghosts?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Dracomon said in the same instant sparks of pain shot up through my body.

"OW!"

I collapsed, my stomach on fire.

"_Shuichon!_"

Lopmon was at my side in an instant. "Shuichon, what's wrong?"

Shuichi helped me sit back. "Where does it hurt?"

"Stomach," I groaned. The pain was beginning to dull. "Stupid…Niccolo. Threw a knife at me. Aysu wrapped it up. Didn't hurt until now."

"You probably weren't straining it until now." Shuichi was frowning. "This isn't good."

"What do we do?" Ai asked worriedly. "We can't just leave her here."

"No." I struggled to sit up. "No, it's fine now." And it was. Sort of. More of a dull throb than anything else. "Let's go."

Shuichi was still frowning. "Dracomon," he decided, turning to his partner. Seeing our confused looks, he explained, "We're flying in there."

* * *

"How obvious do you want to be?" I yelled over the roar of the wind.

"How else do you want to get in?" Shuichi demanded. "I can't _carry_ you in there, I'm not strong enough!"

Coredramon, circling high in the skies above the base, shouted, "Shut up, both of you!"

"I've got a better idea," Beelzebumon roared quite a few feet from below us; I wondered how he had even heard us. "_ALL_ of you shut up, so I can find a way in!"

Immediately Sentries on the castle below starting shouting and pointing up at us. I craned my neck over Coredramon's wings. "Nice going!" I yelled. "Shout a little louder, why don't you?"

"SHUT UP!" Beelzebumon roared, and underneath his voice I distinctly heard a scream of, "_Fire!_"

At first at I thought I had imagined it and thought nothing of it; then missiles streaked up, arching way above us before they turned and headed for us, and then Shuichi was shrieking, "DROP!"

And Coredramon folded his wings and fell like a cannonball.

My stomach churned and I doubled up with a hand over my mouth.

And just like that, Coredramon landed with a huge _THUMP_. Coredramon unfolded his wings and we shakily got off, staring at the gaping hole Coredramon had made. Beelzebumon and Ai landed behind us. Ai looked shaken. "That was the scariest ride ever," she whispered hoarsely.

"Be as discreet as possible," Shuichi said. "Well, I think we failed that." Ignoring the shouts around us, he headed for the hole. "Hurry up."

* * *

"Downstairs, downstairs," Shuichi muttered. "Where the heck is downstairs?"

"Below us," Impmon said helpfully.

Both Shuichi and Dracomon scowled at him. "We know _that_," Dracomon said. "Go and stuff yourself. Shuichon, where are the stairs?"

"Too…many," I gasped, rubbing at my stomach, which was starting to hurt again. "Never…remembered….Masahiro had to…show me." Seeing their accusing looks, I hastened to add, "Just…blow up…the floor."

"That's what I was trying to say!" Impmon threw up his hands in exasperation.

Ai was studying me. "Shuichon," she said slowly, "your wound's hurting again, isn't it?"

"What?" I said. "Oh…no, not at all."

No one looked like they believed me. Lopmon opened his mouth to speak, but a different voice issued out.

"What are you doing here?"

We whirled around; in the adjoining hallway, stood Fion Frösén and AeroV-Dramon. My mouth went dry. "How…how did you find us?" I croaked.

"Word of your break in," Fion said, eyes disdainful. "I knew that you would head for the Hunters. Last hope. Not very…ah, secretive, were you?" His eyes, cold as ever, roamed over all of us, but stopped at Shuichi. The air seemed to freeze.

"Hello, Fion," Shuichi said pleasantly. "I'm afraid I couldn't be secretive about it. Shuichon over there has a stomach wound, and can't run too well, even now." He shot me a glare that clearly said, _Tell me when you're hurt, idiot._

"Stomach wound," Fion repeated.

"Yes, stomach wound!" Ai snapped impatiently. "So get off your high horse and help her!"

We stared at her. She seemed to be working up her nerve. "Listen, you," she said heatedly. "You don't just stand and watch and lord over people when there's someone injured! You've got to help people in _need_."

Fion frowned. "Aiming to be a nurse?"

Ai blinked for a few seconds, her mouth open. Then she spat, "What—the—_hell_—does—that—have—to—do—with—_anything!_"

"Ai," Impmon said quickly, "Ai—AI, calm _down—_"

"I don't know _who_ you think you are," Ai fumed, pushing Impmon aside, "but you've got no right to treat us like this. Your _best friend_ Nasagi killed _her_"—she pointed at me and I flinched—"brother. _You_ killed _his_"—she jabbed her finger at Shuichi and he took a step back—"sister! And you still _talk_ to us like this?"

Fion froze. "That," he began, and I could see his composure was slipping. The mask he so carefully held in place was slipping.

Ai laughed. She sounded mental. "Don't go telling _me_ that it wasn't your fault or any other sort of nonsense like that," she snapped. "Nasagi killing Rinchei, maybe—"

"_Nasagi isn't a killer!_"

Ai stopped to take a breath, staring at us who had spoken: Shuichi, Fion, and me. Her accusing stare remained on me the longest. "How can you protect him?" she demanded. "How can _you_? After all he's done to you—"

"I…I don't know," I said helplessly. My eyes slid to Shuichi and I knew he was remembering what I had told him before. "Maybe…when I was younger…I…towards him…"

Ai stared at me for a few seconds in complete disbelief, and Fion jumped at the opportunity. "Look," he said, "I never meant to…kill Haruka, I just—"

But that just set Ai off again. "_Didn't mean to?_" she screamed. "_DIDN'T MEAN TO?_ How could you _possibly_ not mean to kill someone? _Well?_"

Fion was faltering. "Well," he stammered, "I—I don't know, I just…it was an accident!" It came out sounding more like a plea than anything else.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?" Ai roared. "HOW COULD IT HAVE BEEN AN ACCIDENT?"

And suddenly, Fion lost it. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" he screamed. "YOU THINK I _WANTED_ THIS TO HAPPEN? YOU THINK I _WANTED_ TO LEAVE HER THERE? YOU THINK I FEEL GOOD ABOUT THIS?"

And they stood there, panting, staring down each other.

Finally, Fion turned away. "This is stupid," he said, his voice hoarse. "Do what you want, I'm leaving."

Ai laughed. "Yes, leave," she said. "Like a coward. Leave, like you always do. Run away and solve your problems later, from a safe distance away."

Fion stopped.

"That's not true," he whispered. I could barely hear him.

"You know it is," Ai said harshly. "You never confront things head on, do you?"

"That's a lie. That's a lie!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Ai said, "and see how long it lasts. You can't run from the truth, Fion. You can't hide from it. What's done is done."

Fion turned around to look at her. "One minute you're yelling at me," he said slowly, tiredly, "and the next, you're telling me this. What are you getting at?"

Ai was shaking her head even before he finished. "I don't know," she said hoarsely, "I really don't. You just…you confuse me. What you've done, what you're doing now…I just don't get it."

She rubbed her eyes. "You killed Shuichi's sister out of rage. You appear here somehow. You fight against Shuichi, one of your best friends, and send him falling. You let Tomoki see what's left of his friends. And now you're letting us go."

Fion's lips barely moved. "I'm only letting Shuichi and Dracomon go. If you choose to go with them as well, that's not my decision. "And I…I never said that…I never…"

"You never what?" I said suddenly. "You never…killed Shuichi's sister?"

There were several heartbeats of silence. Fion's silent, desperate glance met mine and I almost understood.

"Fion?" Shuichi whispered.

Shouts. Footsteps. We all jumped. The spell was broken. It was time to go. But before we could run, Ai stared at Fion. Hard. "Courage to me," she said, "is about facing the past, acknowledging what you've done wrong, and fixing it. Courage to me is about doing what's right, admitting past mistakes, even if you're afraid to."

And then, to the surprise of everyone in the room, she said, to no one in particular, "Nasagi has courage."

And she turned and walked away.

And not a moment too soon.

Just a split second after she stepped away, the ceiling above caved and shattered, broken by a huge discharge of energy, and sent Ai flying where she fell into Shuichi's arms. They both dropped to the ground as the current sent everyone else flying in opposite directions.

I smacked my head into a wall and before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a cell with both my wound and head bandaged. The only light was a torch.

I jumped out of bed and fell over immediately afterwards to puke. Since there was nothing in my stomach, nothing came out of me except spit and tears. And before I'd even finish, the cell door opened, I was taken out, and, still retching, placed into a room with Ai, Impmon, Shuichi, Dracomon, and Lopmon.

"You," said a Sentry roughly, and when I looked at him, I gave a start. It was Niccolo Ricci, no longer in his Italian Sector uniform. "Stay seated and don't move."

I gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"Being punished," Niccolo snarled through gritted teeth. "We did not seek out Rokuro, and so failed in our mission. Celso, the imbecile, managed to blame the entire failure on _me_. And so I must suffer in this position."

He stalked out, cursing the Turkish Sector as he did so, and passed Fion on the way out. "You've been out for a couple of hours," Fion said, answering my unspoken question, "a few hours too many. People are asking questions."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Dracomon said.

"Even so," Fion said. "They want to know why you were treated for your wound, why I didn't capture you on the spot. They want an explanation, and fast." He avoided Shuichi's eyes, and we knew that everything that happened to me was simply because I was Shuichi's friend.

"Where are they?" Lopmon asked. Not Shuichi or Dracomon or anyone else, but the people in charge.

"In the Dark Room," Fion said. "They just finished asking your friends questions."

The Dark Room.

The interrogation center.

"I'm going there now." I got to my feet and was out the door before anyone could stop me. My mind was racing.

If I distracted them, everyone else could go and search for the Hunters. Everyone else _had_ to be here by now, and they were searching too. Maybe they'd even found them.

I burst through the doors of the Dark Room and marched up to the stand in the center, the only thing I could see, illuminated by a spotlight. All the talking stopped at once, and I could taste the hatred in the air.

Only ten people were on the council, I had to remind myself. Only ten.

"You want to know why I'm here?" I said loudly.

"Obviously, _stupid!_"

"Use your brain a little!"

I ignored the calls, my palms were sweating, and my stomach wound was hurting again. Whoever had patched it up hadn't done a very good job. "You want to know why I came back?" I shouted. "After I left? Do you?"

"Stop stalling!" a girl shrieked.

"Just get it over with so we can kill you already!"

Others took up the call.

"Kill!"

"KILL!"

Above the roar of the council, I could hear people enter the Dark Room, and in the split-second before the door swung shut, I whirled around, pointing. "It's because I'm a traitor to the A.F.!" I yelled. "And I brought _him_ to prove it!"

And then everything went silent, and the light swung in on the single person who was running to reach me but had now skidded to a halt, and all I could see was the disbelief and hurt spreading across Shuichi Wada's face.


	28. Shuichon: The Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_Once, when I was smaller, I took a personality test on the internet. It said I had a tendency to be rash, impulsive. I didn't take it seriously though. I mean, come on, it was from the _internet_, and you know parents. "Don't trust the internet!" and "The internet can't tell you what to do!" and all that stuff._

_Besides, it was just one quiz, and I took a whole bunch more that told me different things. Still…who knew the internet could be right?_

_My name is Shuichon Lee, and I've just done the stupidest thing in my entire life._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Consequences_

All I could see were Shuichi's eyes.

Even as Empire officials swarmed us, each blathering his or her head off about what to do, if I was lying or not, his dark brown eyes bore into mine. And the worst part was there was no hint of betrayal in them.

Only hurt.

He was hurt.

I had hurt him.

Because I was being stupid.

Because he believed me.

And that hurt most of all.

Dimly, I heard someone call for Sadao. Fion approached, looking thunderstruck, looking shocked, but most of all, murderous. When he looked at me, I could feel the anger blazing off him, directed at me. Because I'd betrayed his friend. Because I'd hurt his friend.

"What should we do?" a Fighter was asking. "Is she telling the truth?"

"I don't know," Fion said icily, glaring at me. I felt like I was frozen; my arm hadn't budged one bit; it was still pointed straight at Shuichi.

"Then what should we do now?" the Fighter asked. "Sadao? Sadao?" He waved a hand in Fion's eyes. "Hello?"

Fion knocked his hand away. "Shut up," he said. "Have _her_"—he spat on the ground—"locked up. I don't believe her."

"But what if she's telling the truth?" The Fighter apparently, like me, didn't know when to shut up. "Shouldn't we lock up him too?"

And Fion turned on him, and the ice momentarily left my body. My hand dropped, and Lopmon caught it. "Shuichon," he whispered, "what are you doing?" And when I looked at him, and saw the horror in his eyes, it hurt to realize that _he_, Lopmon, my partner, believed my lie too.

"It's a lie," I whispered desperately. "I—I was trying to distract them—"

But the look Lopmon gave me stopped my words.

What had I done?

"Shuichon Lee!"

I looked up. A Fighter folded his arms, scowling at me. "As of now," he said, "we are unable to decide whether or not you are telling the truth. For the time being, we will imprison both you and your friends until we reach a decision. Am I understood?"

"Yes," I said, because I was hoping Iori and everyone would have found the Hunters by then.

"Good." And the Fighter turned to lead Shuichi away.

He was still looking at me.

He was still looking hurt.

Desperately, I flicked my hand. Exactly the same as Nasagi always used to do. When he was joking. That had to work, right?

But instead of calming Shuichi down, his face molded into one of pure outrage. All the hurt in his eyes disappeared, burned away by a fiery _hate_, a passionate fury. It was mirrored in the expression of Fion Frösén.

* * *

"Shuichi—"

"Don't talk to me."

"Shuichi, just listen—"

"Just shut up."

"Shuichi, look, I—"

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!_"

I had never heard Shuichi scream like that before.

He stood in the corner of the cell, fists clenched. When he spoke again, his voice was tight, carefully controlled. "Why are you here?"

"I just…wanted to say I was sorry."

Shuichi laughed. It was a deranged laugh. And it scared me. "For what? For betraying me? For lying to me?"

"NO!" I clutched at the cell bars, trying to breach the distance between us. He was far away, so far away. "No! I'm not a traitor; it was just something I said so everyone else could get a chance to find the Hunters—"

Another laugh. A bitter one.

"Why should I believe you?" said Shuichi quietly. "A few days ago, maybe. But now? No, I don't think so."

Pain welled up in my chest. "But _why?_" I begged. "Why? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Shuichi barely spoke above a whisper, but his voice was filled with a certain coldness that I couldn't bear; it would have been better if he had yelled. "I'll tell you what you did. You ran off without warning any of us, and when I went to support you, you declared yourself a traitor and said you'd brought me along as _proof_."

"I was being stupid!" I pleaded. "I wasn't thinking, Shuichi you have to understand—"

"There is nothing to understand," Shuichi said bitterly. "And you know what's worse? You used Nasagi's gesture to say you were just joking. _Nasagi_. My friend. They very person who you can't decide if you hate him or not."

"I was trying to tell you I was lying!"

"Then why do it in the first place?"

I couldn't answer.

"Go," Shuichi said at last. "Go. I don't want to see you." And as I turned to leave, feeling the pain and disbelief Shuichi must've been feeling, he added, "Lopmon may be on your side, but no one else is."

And as I walked by the other cells to where Fion was waiting, my footsteps thudding in the suffocating silence, I knew he was right.

None of my friends even looked at me.

* * *

When Fion led me back to my cell, all the way on the other side of the headquarters he sat down with me.

I stared at him, not in the mood to talk.

"Why did you do it?" he said.

"Do what?" I snapped.

But I knew, and he knew. So he said nothing as I stared at a block of stone as if it held all of my answers. "I don't know," I finally said. "I guess…I was…hoping everything would go okay, and we'd find the Hunters and get rid of their brainwash…and…" I rubbed my eyes. This was the longest day ever.

"Why are you so desperate to find the Hunters?"

I let my hands drop. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes but I ignored them. "Why wouldn't I?" I snapped. "They disappeared three years ago. _Three stupid years ago_. Why shouldn't I look for them? We're more than friends. We're a dysfunctional family."

A cough from Fion. It might've been a laugh. "You never gave up?" he said quietly.

I glared at him, then turned away. "Would _you?_"

"You believe her?" Lopmon asked and I jerked around to look at Fion. I'd just remembered…his voice from the Dark Room before, the look in his eyes…. There was none of that left now. And Fion, eyes locked on mine, nodded just once. It was a tiny nod.

But he still nodded.

"Why?" I whispered.

Fion looked away, shrugged. "I don't know myself," he said. "All things considered…I probably shouldn't. But somehow…when I saw you…it just reminded me…." He stopped, started again. "I was in your position once…and no one believed me but AeroV-Dramon."

"Oh," I muttered.

And then something happened inside me.

Maybe I snapped.

Maybe I went mad.

But for whatever reason, I jumped up and kicked the wall so hard and so many times I thought I broke my toes. As it was, I overexerted myself again and my wound was suddenly on fire. I dropped to the ground clutching, tears of pain blurring my vision.

Shuichi hated me.

Everyone hated me.

I was the stupidest person in the entire world.

A person stupid enough to go telling stupid lies.

A person stupid enough to let her brother go back into the very place that had held him prisoner for three years.

A person stupid enough to let her emotions get to her.

I don't know how long I lay there curled up on the ground, letting the pain subside. But it felt like _hours_.

And then something touched my head.

I instinctively jerked away. But it was only Fion. There was something unreadable in his eyes. He was frowning. "A decision will be reached within a couple of hours," he said slowly. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe…I can…" Fion stood up suddenly. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"I need to go." Fion turned for the door, but I stopped.

"Wait," I said, trying to get up without stretching my wound. "Why are you helping me?"

Fion gave me a small smile. "Because it's about time that I stood up for myself," he said, "and stopped hiding behind other people. Just like that girl said. And besides…" He crossed over to me and knelt down. "You helped me once, although I can see you no longer remember."

He brushed his lips over my hair once, and was gone.

"Shuichon." Lopmon handed me my cap. I stared at it. "You dropped it when you went to see…when you left."

I wordlessly took the cap and scooped up Lopmon into a crushing hug. "Thank you," I muttered.

"For what?" Lopmon gasped for air, and I loosened my grip.

"For trusting me."

* * *

"Are you ready to complete your trial?"

I scowled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I thought _you_ were going to decide whether I was lying or not." Lopmon shot me a warning look, and I adopted a blank face again. Inside though, my stomach was churning. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea earlier to stuff myself full of bread.

The Fighter shrugged. "Well, we couldn't really decide. But, the point is, you're going to have to fight someone."

"_Why?_" Lopmon asked.

The Fighter smirked. Not a good sign. Never a good sign. "To prove yourself." Turning to the other Fighter on the other side of the arena, he shouted, "Let them out!" before leaving the stage. He only paused to throw over his shoulder, "Have fun!"

Violence. It was the only way anyone in the Empire could ever solve anything.

As Lopmon and I squinted across the stage, hearing the murmurs of excitement from the audience, two figures stumbled out. And when they stepped forward, I stumbled backwards.

Shuichi.

Dracomon.

_They_ were our opponents.

And worse, neither looked particularly bothered.

As it was, they walked steadily forward among the cheering while Lopmon and I steadily backed away. But then we reached the wall and there was no other place to run to. Shuichi and Dracomon stopped a few feet in front of us.

"Well?" Shuichi said softly. "Why are you running, Shuichon? Aren't you here to defeat us?" Slowly, his hand reached for his digivice. Slowly, Dracomon sank into a crouch. Lopmon gripped my shoulder.

"N-no," I managed to say, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "No. No. NO!"

I spun around to face any person, anyone other than Shuichi. "NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs for _them_ to hear, for Shuichi to hear, for any damn person to hear. "NO! I won't fight them. Do you understand me? _I won't fight them!_"

The cheering stopped. And the jeering began.

I ignored it all, clutching my digivice so hard my hand was going numb. "I lied!" I screamed, and tears of anger began to flow. "I'm _not _ a traitor to the A.F. and I never will be! I _hate _the Empire, I _hate _all of you but most of all, I—hate—_you!_"

I spun around to Shuichi, jabbing a finger at him, the same finger that just a few hours before had caused all this mess. And this time, his shocked expression didn't hurt me one bit. At this point, I was beyond caring.

"I hate you," I said softly, my tears trickling into my mouth. "I hate the fact that you can turn against your friends so easily. You can forgive Fion. Why can't you forgive me? I thought we were closer than that. I thought we were fighting for the same goal. Why can't you forgive me?"

Shuichi opened his mouth, then closed it again. He shook his head once and backed away. Dracomon watched him, then turned back to me, something flickering in his eyes. Remorse? Guilt? Anger? The audience had gone completely silent, listening, always listening, always judging.

"I made a mistake," I said. "I never should have done what I did. But everyone makes mistakes, don't they? Nasagi makes them. Fion makes them. And I make them."

Still, Shuichi said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," I said. "I really am. I'm sorry for all I've done. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend. And I'm sorry that you're involved in all of this."

And I turned away, walking for the exit.

Lopmon's grip on me tightened. "_Shuichon_."

_BOOM._

An explosion.

Something crashed into my back.

It all happened in less than a second.

I hit the ground, yanking Lopmon off my shoulders and cradling him beneath me, waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't. All I could feel was someone's breath on my neck, someone's arms wrapped tightly around me. "Who?" I mouthed at Lopmon. I couldn't see the person protecting me, but he could.

"Shuichi," he said.

I was so surprised, I was about to turn around when the second explosion happened. And another. And another.

"Hang on," whispered Shuichi, his voice tight, and my heart stuttered as hope sparked to life. And then Coredramon was there, covering us from the top, and Shuichi jumped up, a card at the ready. "Stay down," he ordered, pivoting.

"Why?"

Shuichi knew what I meant. He gave me a strange look, a smile, as if nothing bad had ever happened between us. "You were right," he said. "Friends make mistakes. And I'm sorry."

I was on my feet in an instant. "You? What did _you_ do?"

"I was a bad friend," Shuichi said simply.

"I was worse!"

"Now's not the time," interrupted Lopmon. "Shuichon—"

_BOOM._

Another blast hit the ground, and by the time the smoke had cleared, Turuiemon stood in Lopmon's place, fists up.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Digimon!" a voice boomed over all the chaos, "Please return to your seats. Since the traitors Shuichon Lee and Lopmon have decided to disobey the rules of the trial, a new opponent will be issued. Enjoy."

Turuiemon and I shared a look. "What do you think it means?" I asked.

"Nothing good," he said grimly.

And it wasn't.

Because the instant the smoke cleared, and our new opponents appeared in the entrance, Turuiemon inhaled sharply, my knees went weak and I fell, Shuichi gripping my shoulder so tight I was afraid he'd break my bones.

Our new opponents were none other than Takato Matsuda and Guilmon.

I fell to the floor and puked.

Everything was just too much at that moment.

I was still retching up the last of the bread when Shuichi grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the way. A split second later, Guilmon's Fireball thundered past and smashed against the arena wall, sending chunks of rock flying.

"Oh no," I said, my heart thudding and my mind reeling. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

As Takato and Guilmon advanced, we retreated, circling around and around the arena. They didn't seem to be in any hurry to attack. On about the third circle Shuichi whispered, "What the heck do we do?"

"Keep retreating?" Coredramon suggested.

"That won't last forever," I said.

"It'll have to," Turuiemon said grimly.

Naturally, it didn't.

We were just about to finish our fifth circle when Guilmon attacked. He sprang across the length of the arena with his jaws open wide, and shouted, "FIREBALL!"

Coredramon spread his wings, and snapped them together, and with a _bang!_ a giant puff of wind collided with the fireball, which dissolved in wisps of smoke. "Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon shouted.

Guilmon easily dodged it, but he didn't see Turuiemon coming up from behind him. "Gantoretto!" Turuiemon shouted, slashing with his silver blades. Guilmon, too late to get out of the way, roared.

And then he evolved.

No, that's not right.

_They_ evolved.

In a flash of light, two had become one, and Dukemon stood in front of us, wielding his holy lance Gram.

Shuichi gave a strangled gulp. "This just went from bad to worse, didn't it?"

"Oh yeah." I mentally added it was a good thing that it was just Dukemon and not Dukemon Crimson Mode.

Dukemon raised Gram and aimed it, not at Coredramon and Turuiemon, but at us. At Shuichi, and at me. "Royal Saber!"

"_MOVE!_" Coredramon and Turuiemon shrieked.

To say that we got out in the nick of time would be an understatement. Shuichi and I had only just thrown ourselves in opposite directions when a gigantic bolt of lightning-charged energy skidded along the tiled floor, coming to crash with the opposite wall.

The aftershock of the blast sent me flying into the wall, where I slid down and huddled, desperate to protect myself from flying rubble. Screams that weren't mine, but those of the Empire filled the air. When the smoke disappeared, I could only stare in shock at the huge crack in the ground. All around the stands above, people and Digimon were trampling over each other to get out, but there was no way out. Instead, they could only huddle in groups.

Turuiemon spotted me. "Shuichon!"

I looked up and my stomach dropped. "_Behind you!_" I screamed.

"Final Elysium!" This time, the beam came not from Gram, but from Aegis the shield. The energy slammed into Turuiemon's back, illuminating the arena in an eerie light. But all I could see was the expression on Turuiemon's face.

"TURUIEMON!" I screamed. "NO!" I got to my feet and ran without thinking about where I was going, what I was doing.

He couldn't, not for me.

"_Takato_!" I yelled, but Turuiemon was so far away, and I was so helpless, powerless. "Takato! Guilmon! I _know _you're in there! Stop it, _stop it!_"

Dukemon seemed to hesitate and Turuiemon crashed to the ground. I finally reached him, and my arms went around him, holding him close, because no one—_no one—_was ever going to hurt him again. He wasn't going to be taken away from me.

Not like everyone else.

"Are you okay?"

Turuiemon groaned. He was bathed in light, and when he reverted back to Lopmon and didn't stop, for one horrible second, I thought he was going to turn into a data and disappear. But then he stopped at Chocomon and the light faded away.

"SHUICHON!"

I looked up to see Dukemon bearing down on us.

And I got up and ran.

"Shield Attack!"

_Damn._

_CRACK._

I whirled around.

A Draconic Digimon, covered with chrome Digizoid, stood in front of us, a chain-sword wrapped tightly around Aegis. Shuichi and Dracomon were no where to be seen.

"Shuichi…?" I whispered. "Dracomon…?"

"Get out of here." And the Digimon threw Dukemon to the ground. Aegis bounced harmlessly away. I hurriedly obeyed. I didn't _want_ to be a coward, but there was nothing I could do.

When I was as far away as I could get, I pulled out my digivice. "Slayerdramon," I read. "An Ultimate level Digimon. Vaccine Type. Wields the chain sword Fragarach."

Shuichi had told me, in what seemed like ages ago, that he and Dracomon had managed to evolve.

I had to admit, I felt kind of jealous.

But now wasn't the time.

Chocomon groaned and stirred. I instantly looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"What are you talking about? _I'm _the one who should be sorry!"

"NOT THE TIME, SHUICHON!" Slayerdramon bellowed, running past me. "Do us a favor, would you, and try to talk some sense into your friends?"

My friends.

Takato.

Guilmon.

I stood up.

"Shuichon…"

I scowled at Chocomon. "What, are you going to try and stop me?"

"No." Chocomon glanced at Dukemon, who was once again using Royal Saber. "I was just wondering…what are you going to say to him?"

"Who knows?"

But that didn't stop me from walking to the center of the arena.

"Lightning Charge!" Dukemon yelled.

Slayerdramon barely managed to get out of the way. "Rising Dragon Slay Wave!" An enormous dragon-shaped energy wave erupted from Fragarach. Dukemon spotted us making our way across and froze.

The attack slammed into him and carried him off his feet, and he crashed into the ceiling before dropping. He landed with a sickening _crunch_.

I took my chance. "DUKEMON!" I shouted. "_Stop fighting!_"

Dukemon shook himself, snorted, and got to his feet. "Why?" he said, in the same raspy voice Jen had spoken in. "Why? I _like_ fighting. I _like_ this. And who are you to tell me what to do?" He raised Aegis. "Shield Attack!"

Slayerdramon materialized in front of me, spinning like crazy. "Sky Dragon Slay Off!" he roared, and for one second, all movement stopped after Fragarach collided with Aegis. And then, as everyone watched, a crack appeared in Dukemon's shield.

Dukemon stared at Aegis. "You _cracked_ my _shield_."

Slayerdramon backed away. "I can see that."

"TAKATO!" I shouted. "_Guilmon_!"

Dukemon jerked. It looked involuntary. Because right afterwards, he gave a shake of his head and turned his attention back to Slayerdramon and hefted Gram up. "Now…" he said, but I ran in front of Slayerdramon.

"Shuichon…" Slayerdramon warned.

"Hang on," I muttered, then raised my voice. "I _KNOW_ YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!" I could hear the talking going on about me again. Apparently everyone wasn't as mute as I thought.

"What are you talking about?" Dukemon said at last.

"I'm talking about _you_, Takato, and _you_ Guilmon," I said, clenching my hands into fists. "What happened to the boy who was our leader? The kind-hearted boy who lead his friends into the Digital World just to get Culumon back? What happened to him? And what happened to Guilmon? What happened to the Digimon who loved bread?"

"We're right here," Dukemon said, but he sounded uncertain.

"No, you're not," I said. "As you two are now, you should've evolved into Megidramon, not Dukemon."

The mention of the name Megidramon caused Dukemon to jump, and Gram slipped through his fingers. He hastily snatched it back up again. "You don't know what you're saying," he snapped. "Royal SLASH!"

In an instant, Slayerdramon scooped me up and flew up into the sky. "Are you crazy?" he yelled.

"You told me to talk to him!"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"You know as well as I do that I've got to do this." When Slayerdramon didn't say anything, I begged, "_Please_."

Slayerdramon hesitated. Then he dropped back down to the ground and let me go. My arms were still wrapped around Chocomon, who struggled around to face Dukemon, who was starting to run forward. I frowned. "Chocomon…."

"Let me say something," he insisted. "Dukemon!"

Dukemon stopped advancing on us, and a brief look of confusion passed over his face.

"Duke—no, Takato and Guilmon," Chocomon said. "You accepted me as a friend even when you knew I had been one of the Devas. You trusted me. And that meant a lot."

"Because you protected Shuichon," Dukemon mumbled. His eyes widened, and he panicked. "No, wait—" And then his eyes were blank again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Encouraged, I called, "Yes, you do! Takato, you always put your friends before yourself. You always protected us. You treated Digimon like you would anyone else. Takato, you've got to listen to me!"

Dukemon took a step back, and hesitated.

"And Guilmon," I said, "I thought you just wanted to have fun."

"I do." Again, Dukemon's eyes flashed to normal, and then to blank again.

"Do you think this is fun? That hurting your friends is fun?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean—"

"Don't you remember all that you've been through?" I shouted. "All that you've been through with Jen-niichan, and Terriermon, and Ruki-oneechan, and Renamon, and everyone else! Don't you remember?"

Dukemon was shaking his head now, backing steadily away. But I barely noticed.

"You defeated the Devas together!" I yelled. "You went to the Digital World together! You fought together, you laughed together, _you saved the world together_! How can you possibly not remember that?"

"I…" Dukemon dropped to his knees, clenching his head. "_I_…"

"You saved Juri from the D-Reaper together!" I screamed. "Doesn't that mean anything to you, Takato-oniichan? _DOESN'T IT?_"

"IT DOES!" Dukemon roared. "IT DOES, IT DOES, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

And then, with a flash of blinding light that filled the entire room, Dukemon reverted to Takato and Guilmon, sobbing on the ground.

I froze.

Everyone froze.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!" Takato pounded his fist on the ground. "DAMMIT!" He looked up at me, and I could see that his eyes were no longer blank, but filled with tears. "Dammit, Shuichon," he whispered weakly. "What have we done?"

And then I was running towards them, screaming wordlessly, and I was crying but didn't notice until I tasted the salt, but I didn't care. And then I was there, hugging Takato, hugging Guilmon, and Chocomon was there too, smiling as only Chocomon could smile.

_We've done something right, Shuichon_.

Only the ground rumbling caused us to break apart.

"What was that?" Takato asked, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Oh wait, it stopped—" And it started again. This time, it didn't stop.

"Uh…" Slayerdramon hurried over to us. "Look, I hate to break up your reunion and all, but we've got to get out of here. _Now_."

And before he even finished speaking, the ceiling began to cave in.

What was happening? Why was everything falling apart?

Screams and shouts as everyone bolted for the door. Digimon were furiously attacking the walls in order to break free. One pair burst through the crumbling ceiling, escaping to the sky beyond.

I hurriedly clambered on to Slayerdramon's back, Chocomon in my arms. Guilmon evolved into MegaloGrowmon and Takato hoisted himself up. "Let's get out of here."

And Slayerdramon and MegaloGrowmon flew up, blasting apart bits of falling debris, to the outside night air.

We landed on a hill—the same hill that I'd found myself on when I'd gone searching for Jen—among others who didn't even spare us a second glance in an attempt to get away from the Chosen Empire headquarters. The headquarters that had once been called the Impregnable Fortress.

The headquarters that was now collapsing into ruin.

I desperately turned to Slayerdramon, only to find he was Shuichi and Dracomon again. "The others, are they okay?"

Shuichi paled. "_Romainu—!_"

And he would've run back down the hill if I didn't grab him. "Look, the Hunters!" They were on the opposite side of the valley, recognizable only by their mottled cloak.

Takato's head swiveled over to look. And he almost charged down too, but I grabbed hold of his cloak in time. "Juri!" he gasped. "And Jen! Ruki!"

My stomach dropped. "What? You see my brother?" Now that I thought about it, I didn't see any other Hunter cloaks in any other parts of the crowd. They were all in one spot. Then were were Takeru and Patamon? Or had they simply just taken off their cloaks? I scanned the crowd as fast as I could. No Terriermon...as far as I could tell. But he was so _short_...how could I know for sure?

"No, but he's got to be there, right?" Takato looked at me desperately. "Right?"

Guilmon, not even waiting for my answer, said, "Takato, let's go!"

"NO, you can't!" I ran in front of them. "Shuichi, help me!"

And thankfully, Shuichi did. "Look," he said, "we can't do anything right now, it's too dangerous—"

_BOOM_.

All heads turned to look.

With that one final explosion, the Impregnable Fortress was no more. All that was left was a standing pile of a mess of stone.

"I...think I went overboard," someone said uncertainly from behind us.

We turned around. "Fion?" Shuichi's mouth was wide open. "_You_ did this? What about everyone inside? What if someone got hurt?"

"Both of us did it," AeroV-Dramon said gruffly. "Took a while too. We made sure everyone was out or near an entrance too, stop worrying. Well, except the arena. People there have an easy exit." He glanced at me, ignoring Shuichi's indignant splutters and Dracomon gnashing his teeth. "Tell your loud friend Fion isn't a coward. I'm the coward. All right?"

"Uh…sure," I muttered.

"What's going on?" Takato demanded. His eyes still strayed to where the rest of the Hunters were.

"I have no clue."

But it wasn't me, or Shuichi, or anyone I recognized who answered. It was an unfamiliar voice, and I wouldn't have turned around, but the speaker continued. "In fact," the person said, "the last time I checked, _you_ were supposed to be locked up with all the other Hunters. But things change."

I slowly turned around.

A young man, with reddish bronze hair and the grayest eyes I'd ever seen stood behind us, hands in his pockets. Beside him was a Digimon with a black teardrop head and red and green eyes. Everyone else around them was cowering. Fion and AeroV-Dramon were pale.

"Who are you?" Dracomon asked warily.

"Me?" The young man smirked. It was a sad, arrogant sort of smirk. "I'm Ruiseart McCaweis, the leader of the Revolution, and the very first leader of the Chosen Empire."


	29. Fion: The Fall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_I used to be a big fan of mythology when I was younger. Actually, I still am. When I came to Japan, one of my friends, Masahiro, had a huge stack of mythology books, and I'd read them all the time—_The Odyssey, the Iliad—_and one thing I noticed was that the hero inside the book would fall from grace somehow. And yet, the hero would return; he would be changed somehow, but still a hero._

_I've always wondered if that would happen to _me_. My own fall happened several years ago. But I'm not a hero. I'll never be able to rise from my mistakes. I'll always suffer the consequences._

_I'm not making much sense, am I? I guess I should start from the very beginning. From the time…when my name was Fion Frösén._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Fall_

"FION! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. It was too early in the morning, I stayed up all night doing my homework, and I was going to keep on sleeping whether she kept calling or not. And I would've too, if my alarm clock hadn't started ringing.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Agh…" I mumbled into my pillow. I shoved myself up, wishing that I _had_ bought the Pikachu alarm clock like Haruka had suggested. Instead, I had a silver digital one, which I hurriedly shut off because the beeping was getting on my nerves.

Across the room, on a mattress on the floor, V-Dramon groaned. "_Thank_ you," he said groggily, and dragged himself into the closet to continue sleeping, which wasn't fair. He was part of the reason I was up so late. After all, _I_ wasn't the one who ate too much cold pizza and had a stomachache. Scowling, I turned away.

Only then did I look at the time.

"Shoot!"

I tore around the room, searching for clothes and socks and my books. I crammed all my school stuff into my bag and, unable to find my shirt, raced downstairs. "Nakahara-san!" I called. "Do you know where I put my shirt?"

"Check the laundry room," she shouted back. "I think I washed it!"

"Right. Thanks!" I ran to the laundry room, passing Azumi on the way. She squeaked and turned red. Oops. I probably should've kept my nightshirt on. But too late for that now. I shot her an apologetic look—but she only turned even more red; I think I smirked at her instead—just before I reached the laundry room, fished out my shirt, and bolted back upstairs to put on the rest of my uniform.

It didn't really matter anyway, I reflected as I adjusted my tie. She'd had a crush on me for a while now; Haruka had made a point of telling me this, straight to my face—she thought I was dense, and maybe I was, but that's not the point—in case I dared to turn my back on Riiko.

Like that would happen.

When I came back downstairs for breakfast—seven minutes, a new record—almost everyone else had finished.

"Fion," Azumi's mom sighed, "you need to get up earlier."

I guiltily sat down, ignoring the way Azumi was shyly glancing at me. She didn't think I forgot to wear my shirt was just for her, did she? Did I really smirk at her? I didn't want to know the answer, so I stuffed myself with eggs, gobbling them down so fast that when I was finished, I felt like I was going to puke.

No time for that though.

Azumi's mother placed a glass full of orange juice down in front of me. "Drink, and get off to school," she ordered. "You have your lunch money?"

I drank hastily and clunked the glass back down on the table. "Yup," I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Grabbing my bag off the back of my chair, I headed for the door as fast as I could without upsetting my stomach—which wasn't very fast. But that was fine; I had only taken fourteen minutes to get out of the house this morning.

Azumi was taking her time too. Unfortunately.

We reached the door at about the same time and I, having been raised to be a gentleman to all women, opened the door for her and let her go out first. She turned back to me—the wind was messing her long hair up; it looked kind of funny actually, as opposed to Riiko…—smiled, and said, "Fion—"

"Oh, _Fionnn!_"

I cringed. Only one person would sing my name like that. But at this moment, I was grateful for any distraction. I turned for the gate, feeling only slightly irritated this morning. "Hi, Nasagi."

"Hey," he complained, leaning on the Nakaharas' gate. His hair was messed up too—strands of hair were in his eyes, his mouth. He spat a mouthful of hair out. "That's all I get? C'mon Fion, you can do better than that."

"Leave him alone, Nasagi." Shuichi checked his watch. _His_ hair looked perfect, even as it was swept away in the wind. As usual. But his scarf was flapping like crazy. Again, as usual. "We've got to get going. Go serenade him at lunch or something."

Nasagi considered it. "All right then," he decided, getting off the gate so I could open it. Again, I let Azumi out first—which Masahiro and Shuichi found hilarious—and once again, she looked like she wanted to say something. But then the wind blew, and I heard a familiar laugh.

My heart lurched.

I turned, completely aware of how loud and fast and hard my heart was beating. Riiko, one of Haruka's beanies on her head, was on the ground, tying up her shoe. Well, she was trying to; the wind kept blowing the laces out of her hand because she wasn't holding on tight enough. And as soon as I saw her, she looked up. It was like we had the same thoughts or something.

I think my heart stopped for a second or two.

She smiled, the same smile that greeted me when I first came to Japan. "Hi, Fion." She laced her shoe up quickly and stood. I crossed over to her and took her hand.

"Hi."

"A-_hem_."

We both jumped, turned red, and scratched our heads. Nasagi was scowling now. "Let's get to school," he said. "We've wasted enough time." He marched off, Haruka, Shuichi, and Masahiro following close behind him.

Feeling slightly guilty, I turned back to Azumi. "Um…" I said. "See you later." Azumi usually got a ride from her cousin, who knew all the shortcuts in town. She usually left before I did, but the cousin was late today.

She looked somewhat crestfallen. "Yeah. See you."

Then Riiko and I ran to catch up with Nasagi, who was actually moving fast for once; and later on we caused a mess at the local market—because Masahiro wanted some oranges, and who was Nasagi to turn down something his brother wanted?—when Nasagi accidentially overturned a stall selling fish.

After pooling all our money to pay for the damages and promising to pick up the ruined fish after school, we dropped off Haruka and Riiko at the elementary, arriving at the junior high two minutes before the bell.

Shuichi and I ran down the halls. He was pulling his scarf off as he ran. "Why…the heck…do you wear that…if you're just going…to take it off?" I gasped.

"Because I…feel like…it," he panted.

We burst through the door just seconds before the late bell rang and collapsed, exhausted, in our seats. Just another ordinary morning.

Shuichi suddenly surged up in his chair. I stared at him. "Fion!" he gasped. "Don't forget, you said you'd take Haruka to the park after school."

I relaxed back into my seat. For a second I'd thought he was going to tell me he had to throw up or something. But this wasn't a problem. "Yeah," I said. "I haven't forgotten."

* * *

"Hi, Fion!" Haruka chirped as she skipped over to meet me. "Ready to go?"

I laughed. "Of course I am."

She led the way to the park, chattering happily away. It was a nice day out; the sky was blue, the sun bright, and there was a cool breeze. As we walked along, I became aware of a shuffling sound coming from close behind.

Without turning around, I said, "I know you're there."

"But I want to go_ too_," wailed V-Dramon.

I did turn around this time, in exasperation. "And when did I ever say that you couldn't?"

He pouted. "You said that it would be too obvious and other people would see me."

"Everyone knows about Digimon," interrupted Haruka. "It'd be pointless." She tugged on the back of my shirt. "He can come with us, I don't mind."

"It's not that," I protested. "He can be…scary. I don't want to scare the other kids."

"See?" V-Dramon said. "You're not letting me go!"

Afraid he was getting ready to throw a tantrum right then and there, I hastily agreed and we set off again, V-Dramon's happy voice joining in with Haruka's. Honestly, it was hard to tell who the younger kid was.

When we got to the park, Haruka took off for the swings and V-Dramon somehow got me to get on the see-saw. Off course, then I couldn't really get him up because he weighed so much more than me and that set him off again.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Haruka said hurriedly when she saw V-Dramon's expression. "Come on, we'll hide and Fion will be the one to find us!" Before I could object, she grabbed V-Dramon and tugged him off.

What else could I do? I shrugged and closed my eyes and began counting. "One…two…"

The wind was getting colder. "Three…four…" Was my digivice beeping? Or was I just remembering my alarm clock from this morning? "Five…six…"

No. Something was wrong.

I opened my eyes.

A white fog was billowing out from the ground. A dark shape was forming. I stumbled back, eyes wide. "V-Dramon! Haruka!" I grabbed for my sunglasses and shoved them on so I could see. Spinning around, I caught sight of them and rushed over.

Haruka was clutching onto V-Dramon's arm. "What do we do?" she said weakly.

"Hide," I said desperately, looking around for a place. Panic overwhelmed me. Before, there had always been someone else besides me and V-Dramon. Someone who knew what they were doing. What was I supposed to do know that it was just the two of us?

Just by chance, I happened to see a long figure approaching. My knees went weak. It was a giant skeleton with torn black wings. Fishing out my digivice with shaking hands, I read the screen. "SkullSatamon," I said and then I became aware of the Digimon moving.

His staff swung straight up and my heart stopped. I became aware of Haruka, still standing beside me. "What are you doing?" I shouted at her. "Get away! Go!"

She gulped and turned and began to run.

My head turned around and I saw SkullSatamon open his mouth, words form. His staff glowed. I opened my mouth to scream and in the split second it took me to do so, I realized that he wasn't aiming for _me _but for Haruka.

My head began to turn back, my heart was pounding fast. If I moved, I could save her. I would get hit instead.

…why?

Why wasn't I moving?

My mouth was open, I was screaming something, but it was a mindless scream. V-Dramon let out a whimper. SkullSatamon roared and a bright light flashed, pierced the air—

I watched it go.

—it struck Haruka in the back mid-stride.

With a scream, she collapsed.

I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel anything.

Why didn't I save her?

Why?

V-Dramon took several steps towards her. His eyes were wide. Blood was pooling around Haruka and V-Dramon realized he was standing it. With a wail, he tore himself away and raced out of the park, screaming.

I watched him go, completely numb.

SkullSatamon loomed over me.

My mouth was dry. I stumbled back. My heart was pounding. My breath was coming out in shallow pants.

I could hear someone coming, someone calling.

My knees went weak. SkullSatamon turned to look to see who was approaching; his burning gaze lifted off of me. Suddenly my legs were moving, my feet were pounding against the ground.

No…what was I doing…?

Haruka…Haruka was back there…

But I…couldn't stop running.

* * *

I stared at her broken form lying on the hospital bed. Somehow I had found her. Somehow I had…

…killed her.

Haruka turned and saw me. Her lips twisted up in a smile. "Hi Fion," she whispered.

No. No. She couldn't smile at me.

I was the one…

I didn't save her.

She couldn't die.

Not because of me.

Haruka's lips were moving but I couldn't hear her. I stood in the doorway, completely numb.

She was Shuichi's sister, she was Masahiro's first love, she was Riiko's best friend, she was Nasagi's best friend, she was _my _best friend. She was too strong to die, too strong to lie there, looking weak and broken, too strong to give up.

She was _our_ strength, she was the one who held us together whenever we fought, because Haruka wasn't just the glue to keep the broken pieces in place, she was the one who hit our heads and called us dumb because we were fighting for dumb reasons.

She was the one who would play jokes on us first thing in the morning and claim it was to wake us up for school, the one to go running after bugs and spiders and roaches because the rest of us were too chicken to kill them ourselves. She was everything, and we were nothing without her.

She was the person who made me smile when I was down, who mended arguments between me and Riiko.

She was the first person to make me laugh in Japan.

She couldn't die.

So why…

…why did I let her?

"Fion," Haruka was saying. "Fion!"

I backed away from the door. Haruka was sitting up, reaching for me. "Fion!" she pleaded. "Fion! Where are you…" She broke off, coughing, her body shaking with each rasping cough.

I…

I was the one…who made her like this…

Me.

It was my fault.

I didn't save her…this was…my fault.

I turned and ran.

_I'm sorry Haruka…I'm so sorry._

* * *

Somehow I found V-Dramon.

He sat, frozen, under a bridge, staring at his feet. They were caked in Haruka's blood. Blood that wouldn't have even been there if it hadn't been for me.

"What are you doing?" I managed to say.

"I…I don't…" he said, looking up at me. "Fion, I…I ran away…I…I'm a coward…but you stayed…didn't you?" He struggled to his feet, hope flaring in his eyes. "How…how is she…?"

Hot resentment surged up in me. Hate, guilt, but most of all, growing despair. Because of me…I was shaking my head. "I…I didn't stay either," I croaked. My throat was closing. "I…"

V-Dramon's eyes were wide. "But then…"

"It's because of you!" I screamed at him. "Why did you leave? We could have, I could have—"

_Bzzt_.

My hand fumbled with my cellphone. I picked it up, mouth dry. "Hello?"

"Hi Fion," Nasagi said, his voice hollow. "Just thought I'd let you know…Haruka's dead."

I dropped the phone and collapsed. "She…"

"Fion?" V-Dramon whispered.

"I killed her!" I screamed.

* * *

V-Dramon found me a day later, curled up and starving. "_Fion_!"

I saw him, turned away; the small action left me light-headed. "Leave me alone," I muttered. My stomach growled. _Shut up_, I told it. I was so hungry it hurt to move; it felt like my stomach was eating myself. But that was what I deserved for letting Haruka die.

"Fion…" V-Dramon hurried up to me and stuck a loaf of bread in my mouth.

My eyes bugged. "NO!" I hurriedly sat up and immediately fell back over, dizzy, and gagged. The bread fell out of my mouth. "No. I don't…want food."

"Fion, you've got to eat. Do you know how long it took for me to steal that?"

"Stealing isn't…nice," I muttered.

"Too bad. Eat it!" And he shoved it into my mouth again, and this time I didn't resist the wonderful, wonderful smell and the taste…

Before I knew it, I had wolfed it down, and two more loaves. Then I sat there, panting and hiccupping. V-Dramon watched me with grim satisfaction. "Told you you needed to eat," he said.

I didn't answer and gloomily played with blades of grass. "I wanted to die."

V-Dramon hit me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You have no reason to die!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Oh, really? What's that?"

I glared at him before looking away. "Haruka…she's…"

"Oh." V-Dramon sat down with a thump next to me. "I see."

And I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was standing and hollering as loud as I could. "NO, YOU DON'T!" I screamed in V-Dramon's face. "You _ran _and left and we could have stayed and _helped!_ You—it's because of you—I—I—"

V-Dramon sat there, wide-eyed. "Fion, I…"

"You—" I screamed but suddenly all the anger went out of me and I dropped to the ground. No. This wasn't right…it was V-Dramon…

…it was me.

"Fion?" V-Dramon said nervously.

"I did it!" I screamed, tearing at the ground. "It was me, I killed her, I killed her!" I surged to my feet and V-Dramon backed away. "It was me!" I screamed at the sky; tears streamed down my cheeks. "I…I didn't save her because I didn't want to die. Okay? Okay? _It was me!_"

I collapsed again, screaming and crying.

V-Dramon stayed by my side. After a while, as my sobs died away, he said, "…Fion?"

"What?" I croaked.

"Look."

I looked where he was pointing. A bright, shining figure, stuck in a bush, struggling against the brambles. Wordlessly, I crawled over and plucked it out. It wasn't any bigger than a cat or a dog.

"I think that's a Digi-Gnome," said V-Dramon softly. "The ones Takato talked about. The ones that…granted wishes."

My fingers unconsciously squeezed together. The Digi-Gnome squeaked, and I hurriedly let go. Bringing it up to eye level, I whispered, "You…can you really grant wishes?"

The Digi-Gnome just stared at me.

My heart pounded, my mouth went dry. Maybe, maybe, there was a way to bring Haruka back. I wasn't stupid; you couldn't bring the dead back to life, but _if_ there were other worlds out there, _if_ they were parallel worlds, maybe…

And before I knew what I was doing, I blurted out, "I wish…I wish there was something, something that could let me travel from world to world, other worlds with Digimon!"

For one long second, I stared at the Digi-Gnome, waiting, waiting, and the Digi-Gnome stared at me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw several more Digi-Gnomes appearing, all staring at me.

A huge gust of wind.

A sigh.

And suddenly I was in the middle of a room filled with bluish light with V-Dramon. Facing me were screens blazing with names and pictures, the only source of light; the room was otherwise dark. I was numb with shock.

"Who…" a voice said slowly, "the hell are you?"

A figure was rising in front of the screens; he hit a button on a wide control panel; the screens went blank, and we were thrown into darkness. My hands were numb.

I opened my mouth—

—and a blade pressed against my throat.

I froze.

"Fion!" V-Dramon yelled.

"Fion, eh?" The voice was irritated, rough. "How the hell did you get in here? Someone let you in? Well? Speak, you imbecile."

"I…I don't know," I croaked. "I was…I was in a forest, and then somehow, I'm here now, I made a wish and a Digi-Gnome must have granted it—" I stopped as the blade dug deeper.

"There are no such things as Digi-Gnomes. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, no! Not at all!"

"You _would_ say that."

"In…in all honesty, sir, I'll…I'll say anything to keep you from slitting my throat."

The other person was silent for a few seconds. "I see." He drew away and as I rubbed my throat, trying to discreetly back away, there was a _click_ and a small light bulb flickered on.

In the dim light, I could just barely make out the form of the other person. He was spindly, with legs and arms that looked far too long for him. His hair was a reddish bronze.

"Fion!" V-Dramon reached my side. "Sorry, I would've attacked, but…"

"I know." I couldn't find the words to say it, but I was glad he was here with me, in this place. If I had appeared here all alone, I wouldn't have known what to do. Just like…like with…

…Haruka.

My throat closed up.

"Your hand."

I focused on the other person. He was rubbing his thin, gaunt face and studying me closely. There were heavy bags under his eyes. "What are you holding?" he asked.

"What?" I raised my hand up and realized there was a small, remote control-like thing in my palm, and I was squeezing it so tightly my hand was numb. "Oh." There was a small green screen, a dial below that, and a button below the dial. "Weird."

"Give it here." And the person plucked it from my hand before I had time to blink or protest. He studied it. "Odd." He turned it over and over in his hands. "You know," he said offhandedly, "before you appeared there was an earthquake."

I didn't say anything. Was there an exit?

He looked up at me, and his gray eyes seemed to pierce right through me. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I don't think so…"

He pulled out his knife. "Are you telling the truth?"

I backed away. V-Dramon was the one who spoke. "We are!" he said. "We don't know anything, we just saw a Digi-Gnome and Fion asked about a different world…"

He went on rambling but all I could remember was my wish. If…the Digi-Gnome had granted it then… "Is there a Haruka here?" I blurted out.

The person seemed to have heard only one part. "Different worlds?"

A feeling of dread pooled in my gut. "No, I…"

His eyes flashed. "In that case…" The person snapped his fingers and a Digimon with a teardrop shaped head appeared. I stared at it. A Digimon… "I have no more use for you," the person said. You obviously don't know when to tell the truth, or when to tell a lie, do you?"

"I…"

"No matter. Dracmon, finish him. No one needs to know that he was ever here." And he turned away, still clutching my device.

"Wait!" I screamed; that device was _mine_, it was my only chance to see Haruka again, and he was _not_ _going to take it away_. I yanked out my D-Arc. "Card Slash!"

He turned around; I ignored him. "Speed Percentage Up! High-Speed Plug-In D!"

V-Dramon roared and shot forward, smashing his fist into the teardrop Digimon's face, who obviously wasn't expecting anything that fast. The teardrop Digimon went careening off into a wall and the person stared at me, eyes wide.

"You really _are_ from another world."

"Give it back to me!" I screamed. I launched myself at him but he got out of the way. "Give—it—_back!_"

He smirked. "Suddenly brave now, are we? Take a look at this." He flipped out a digivice. I did a double-take. The digivice was different. It was just like the one in the TV show _Digimon_.

"How…what?"

He blinked. "Oh, you recognize it?"

Seeing as I was speechless, V-Dramon took over. "It's just like the one some kids have on _Digimon_," he explained. "It's a…TV show. Why do you have it? Did you buy it or something?"

The other person smirked again. "This day is getting more interesting by the minute. I'll keep _this_"—I shouted, but he ignored me—"and you can go and wait in that room right there."

"Why?" I asked furiously. "Give it _back _to me!"

The atmosphere changed. Suddenly, it felt like the blade was being pressed to my throat again; my hand went to clutch at my throat, but there was nothing there. The other person stared at me, his eyes cold. "Believe me," he said. "I give the orders around here."

And he twirled the dial and pressed a button.

And suddenly, there was an earthquake, and I dropped to my knees, and when I looked up, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" the teardrop Digimon squeaked, looking panicked. I didn't reply. My whole body was shaking and I was overcome by a sense of failure.

He didn't have to wait long.

Less than five minutes passed and another earthquake shook the floor. When it stopped, the teen had reappeared again. His eyes were blazing. "Interesting," he said, breathless. "I think I'll let you live."

"Give it back!"

His foot connected with my face and I doubled over, trying to stem the flow of blood from my nose.

"Stop saying that. I give the orders," he said. "I don't think you get it yet. Do you?"

"Give it back!"

Another kick and my stomach was burning from pain.

"Understand yet?"

"NO! GIVE IT!"

"_Leave him alone!_"

V-Dramon rushed forwards as, out of the tops of my eyes, I saw the person's foot draw back. It connected with my head and I went tumbling away, groaning, one hand pressed against my nose, the other against my forehead.

A roar and V-Dramon crumpled next to me.

The two stood in front of us. "That first hit was a fluke," the teen said dangerously. "I ask you one more time—_do you understand?_"

And finally, I gave in.

"I do," I moaned.

He crouched down in front of me, forced my head back; V-Dramon tried to rise and was beat back by the teardrop Digimon. "Who is in charge here?" the teen asked softly.

I said nothing. His grip on my hair tightened. "What did you say?"

"…you are," I whispered.

He released me. "Good." Gesturing towards a door he said, "Go and stay there until I tell you otherwise. The Empire doesn't need to know about you yet."

I picked myself up, still nauseous. "Who are you?"

He paused en route to another door, feigned surprise. "Me? I'm Ruiseart McCaweis. This is Dracmon. Remember it if you want to get out of here alive."

* * *

An hour passed before Ruiseart decided I could be of use to the Empire, whatever that was. He dragged me out, stuck me in a hospital and told the people there that I was sympathetic to the Empire and needed treatment.

Over the next few weeks, V-Dramon and I were introduced into the Empire and learned its history, and what they were fighting for.

"We're fighting for _equality_," a boy from Greece told me in his fast-talking way. "You see, the Odaiba Chosen get all the attention, right? Well, we fought just as hard against BelialVamdemon, and who gets all the credit? The Odaiba Chosen!"

"But," I protested, "isn't this a weird way to get attention?"

"Oh, no, no, no," the guy said. "You see, we're also purifying the world of people who tried to isolate and shun us. We're tired of being trampled on, you see, and it's time to take action!"

"But if you're just going around and attacking other people," V-Dramon argued, "then how is it going to help? Aren't you just making things worse and making yourselves look bad?"

"How could it possibly be bad?" he said. "You see, we're fighting for what we believe in. Since when has that been a bad thing, can you tell me?"

We couldn't.

And there were some who had their own reasons.

"I don't want to fight against my sister," a bright, happy girl told me, somewhat cheerfully. "Believe me, if I could, I wouldn't be in the Empire, but who wants to fight against their sibling? I don't think you would, would you?"

"I don't have a sibling," I told her.

"Well, if you did, you wouldn't want to, now would you? Didn't think so." She smiled and tapped her forehead. "Makes you think, doesn't it? Bye!"

As we watched her run off, another girl who had some of the same physical features as her appeared, looking harried. "Sorry," she said breathlessly, "I've been chasing Melody all day. She's a little hyper right now."

"She's your sister?" V-Dramon asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Later." And she ran off, yelling, "Melody! Wait up!"

And then there were some who had a reason that I wasn't sure I approved of.

"Its fun," the girl twin said to me. "Its fun, fighting on the battlefield, don't you think?" She swung her weapon, a staff around before smashing it into the ground. It left a sizable hole in the ground.

I swallowed hard. "But people...and Digimon…they're getting injured out there, aren't they?"

"So?" the boy twin said. "It's war. Get used to it, pansy."

But all of them seemed to have one main reason: nationalism. They were proud of their country for fighting against BelialVamdemon, and were angry at not being recognized enough.

"But it's stupid," I protested. "You defeated BelialVamdemon, isn't that good enough?"

The boy from Greece whose name was Isaak shot me a withering look. "You think it would be enough for you?" When I didn't answer he hopped up. "C'mon, we're going to see something. You too, big fat dragon."

And he led us away, ignoring V-Dramon's indignant shouts.

* * *

"Those…those are the…"

"…the _Chosen_," V-Dramon gasped.

The Odaiba Chosen, the American Chosen, the French Chosen, all the famous Chosen I'd seen on TV were there and more. My eyes scanned the television screens broadcasted from all over the world. There was Taichi Yagami, barking orders inLithuania. There was one of the Australian Chosen inSpain, chasing after someone in the street.

"What's…going on?" I said.

Isaak didn't meet my eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" he said. "They're keeping order across Earth."

"That doesn't make sense," V-Dramon said. "People in the Resistance, they're looking for them aren't they? And wouldn't other people recognize them?"

Isaak shook his head. "They look in the Digital World, not the real world. And those who happen to be on Earth for missions are told to stay away from these sorts of places. The Hunters are known to be ruthless. You think they haven't killed before?"

A cold pit was forming in my stomach. This…this was…what was this world? What had happened to it? Why was this so different from the show I'd known and loved? I found myself speaking.

"This is stupid!" I swung around to face Isaak. "Let them go!"

This time Isaak did look at me. "You don't know anything, do you, Fion?" he asked softly. "These people have done more damage than you think, you see. Just how ignorant of the world are you?"

I didn't answer. No one but Ruiseart and Dracmon knew I was from a different world.

"Hey," V-Dramon said suddenly. "Where's _your_ partner, huh?"

Isaak turned away. "He joined the Resistance," he muttered before walking away, his footsteps echoing in the silent hall.

* * *

"You have the Hunters controlling Earth?"

Ruiseart glanced at me. "Clever, isn't it?"

"No."

He laughed. "Then you don't understand the beauty of it. The heralded Chosen, under my orders, keeping strict control over Earth. It's a beautiful irony." And he turned back to his project, which so far looked like a huge chunk of scrap metal.

"It's not right."

"I don't have time for your stupid opinions," he said.

"What good is this going to do?" I asked desperately.

"Revenge," he said.

It was obvious I wasn't going to get anymore out of it. I had asked about it before, but that was as far as he'd say. So I tried a different tactic. Pointing at his project, I asked what it was.

"I told you, I don't have time for stupid questions! Now get out of here, moron!"

V-Dramon and I left, already used to his insults. It wasn't as bad as what he called other people. It just seemed to be a part of his nature. In any case, Ruiseart hadn't forced me into anything so far, so I was biding my time, waiting until the chance came to steal the device back.

So far, no Haruka.

But I had long since given up such hope.

I just wanted to get home.

* * *

A year passed.

Ruiseart still hadn't finished whatever he was working on. In any case, he got tired of the Empire's daily affairs and decided to hold a contest to see who would become the next leader.

I personally thought it was ridiculous.

When I told him so, Ruiseart scowled at me. "It doesn't matter what you think," he said, "because as of right now, I'm still the leader, and until a new one is chosen, I give the orders around here. You haven't forgotten _that_, have you?"

I gulped and V-Dramon snarled softly beside me. I quickly stepped in front of him. "No, I haven't."

"Good." Ruiseart returned to his work. "Because I'm choosing _you_ as one of the participants, and V-Dramon, I suggest you don't attack unless you want to end up as a little egg."

Because that was what Digimon turned into here when they were defeated. Eggs, not data. I left Ruiseart's work room, the room V-Dramon and I had first appeared in, somewhat sourly.

Only Ruiseart could decide the candidates of the tournament. For whatever reason, he had decieded that _we _would participate as well. Nevermind us arguing with him, he ignored all complaints until he lost his temper.

He'd pinned me to the ground and twisted my arm behind my back until he nearly broke it. I'd yielded, like the coward I was. Wincing, I walked along the halls with V-Dramon, feeling useless.

No sooner had we climbed up a flight of stairs, Isaak, my first friend, came racing around to meet me. "I've been looking all over for you!" he panted. "No, no, no," he added hastily when I asked him if he wanted water. "Listen, listen, Ruiseart has chosen me as one of the candidates!"

* * *

The day of the tournament arrived, and it would have been fine, except the _Resistance_ decided to attack us, with the help of a bunch of other unnamed groups. For a few hours, chaos reigned outside while V-Dramon and I hung back inside. This was not our fight. None of them were.

Not even this stupid tournament Ruiseart was planning.

When it finally ended, I helped carry the wounded back, and as expected, Ruiseart declared that the tournament would continue. So we all headed for the arena and sat around. And then it was our turn.

"Fion Frösén and V-Dramon versus Isaak Georgiadis," the announcer said.

My stomach dropped. We would have to fight Isaak? Isaak, who never bothered applying for a partner because he said that he would only ever have one partner, and that getting another was cheap, and fake? Why _him?_

But he didn't come forward.

After a few minutes passed, a girl stood up and headed over to the announcer. "Oh…Isaak…" he said slowly, hesitantly, "is…dead." He went on to list several more deaths but all I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears.

What?

No.

No.

No.

He was lying.

The announcer asked for a moment of silence before continuing on. "I think Isaak would have wanted us to hold the tournament," he said, but he didn't sound like he meant it, "so…a new opponent has been chosen. Norio Ishii and Tortomon!"

The two jumped down from their seats onto the arena.

But I ignored them. I was still numb. It was happening too fast. Isaak _couldn't_ have died. He was too fast, too nimble to get hit. This was all a joke. I was too stunned to even cry.

"Fion," V-Dramon whispered. "Fion…it's starting."

And it did start.

Not in the way I expected.

"So!" Norio called. "You're the infamous Fion, are you?"

I eyed him warily. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing," Norio said airily, crossing his arms behind his head, not even making an attempt at a physical attack; Tortomon simply sat down and smirked at me. "It's just that…you know, I've never seen you on the battlefield."

Silence from the audience.

"How would you know?" V-Dramon snapped. "And how is this related to the fight?"

"Oh, it's got everything to do with the fight," Norio said. "And you know, I've never seen _you_ either." He waited for the mutterings to quiet down before he continued. "See, I've got a theory. You two are traitors; that's why you don't fight for us, you just observe and supply information to the Resistance."

He let the words sink in.

And suddenly everyone was against me and V-Dramon. Our only friend had been Isaak, and he was gone now. Spectators in the stands were beside themselves with fury.

Norio continued to talk, rousing the audience even more, but I ignored him. Everything was crashing down around me. V-Dramon and I were strangers in this world. We didn't belong. It was time to leave…

…if Ruiseart would let me.

Ruiseart.

Would he save me?

Then I shook myself angrily. Ruiseart wouldn't. Why would he? I was nothing more than a tool.

"So!" Norio shouted out triumphantly, bringing me back to attention. "What do you have to say to that, traitor? Any words of defense?"

If he had just left it at that, he would have been fine. But he plowed on, "You finally cracked this time, eh, Fion? Decided that the time was ripe to get rid of Isaak? Couldn't stand him because he didn't have a partner, is that right?"

Everyone was shouting and screaming by now, throwing things. How could I do that to Isaak? they were yelling. Did I think I was better than Isaak? How could I have planned his death?

And Tortomon laughed. Laughed long and loud.

My fists clenched.

Haruka's death still stung. Isaak's death had opened that wound, made it raw. Norio was using it to his advantage. Did he think it was _funny?_

Tortomon evidently did.

Just _what _was so funny about people dying?

I whipped out my digivice, and the audience gasped. The smile fell of Norio's face. "That's…what is that?"

"What's it to you?" I hissed. "And let me ask you something, do you think death is funny? Do you? You think Isaak's death is funny? Is that why you're laughing? Isaak had friends, you know. And I'll bet you anything they're not laughing. Why are you?"

"I…"

"Death isn't funny," I snarled. "It hurts. It isn't anything to laugh about. You wouldn't understand." My hands searched my pockets, found a card, a card I hadn't used in a long, long time. "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"

"V-Dramon evolve!" V-Dramon roared. "AeroV-Dramon!"

Norio scowled. "Go, Tortomon!"

But AeroV-Dramon zipped around behind him. "This," he spat through clenched teeth, "is for Isaak! _Magnum Crusher!_"

Tortomon roared in pain and turned around. "Shell Phalanx!"

AeroV-Dramon dodged the rocks, as did I. But AeroV-Dramon wasn't finished yet. He took to the sky, spiraling wildly around in the air. "DRAGON IMPULSE!"

And with that, Tortomon shrieked and slumped to the ground.

Silence reigned.

"The winner," the announcer said at length, his voice shaky, "is Fion Frösén and AeroV-Dramon. They will advance to the next round—"

"No," I interrupted. "I quit. I don't want anything to do with this place, if all you do is believe the words of someone who laughs at another person's death."

And we left.

* * *

Ruiseart and Dracmon forced us to stay.

Kiuchi Miura won the tournament. I didn't care. Days melted into weeks as snow melted into spring. During all this, AeroV-Dramon and I were forced to take part in battles, something I hated. But eventually, over time, I grew more and more apathetic, and I hated it. Something was wrong with me. Something had been wrong with me ever since Haruka died. Something changed when Isaak died.

I still hadn't cried, hadn't grieved yet. It was bothering me.

One day, there was a battle, a major one, held in the Digital World. The Resistance was trying to gain control over it, and would have won if it hadn't been for my decision to pull back, regroup, and outflank them.

It was only because I didn't want anyone to be unnecessarily hurt. But everyone else claimed it was military genius. Ever since the incident with Norio and Tortomon, they had been keeping a wary distance from me and AeroV-Dramon, but someone approached me.

"Fion, right?" he asked brightly. "I'm part of the paper, the one we distribute in the real world cities, you know, and I'm going to write about this. Could you spell your name for me?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't," AeroV-Dramon rumbled.

"Well, then, I'll spell it wrong."

"Whatever." I stopped. Something formed in my head, a spark in my down dreary life. "My name isn't Fion."

The guy was confused. "What are you talking about?" When I didn't answer, he frowned. "Well, then write your name for me here, would you?"

I wrote it down.

_Sadao Kawada_.

Because Fion Frösén wasn't a fighter, a killer, a destroyer of dreams and hopes. Sadao Kawada was.


	30. Fion: The Rise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_For a long time now, I've lost the ability to feel. And I hate every minute of it. I hate not feeling anything when I see someone sobbing over the death of a sibling. I hate not feeling anything when I see death at all. I hate it, I hate it._

_My name is Fion Frösén. I'm fourteen years old._

_I just want my living hell to end._

…

_No, my name is Sadao Kawada._

_Sadao Kawada._

_Sadao Kawada._

_Sadao Kawada._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Rise_

I can still remember it as if it had just happened just seconds ago.

A violent earthquake.

Screams.

And Ruiseart's grinning face.

The machine he had been working on…it was an extension of the device that had brought me and V-Dramon into this world. And somehow Ruiseart managed to make a duplicate…no, not a duplicate, a better version, a stronger one. It only slightly larger…but it had the power to pull dozens of people from different worlds.

No…no…what had I done?

Thanks to the device I had brought him, thanks to the improvements he had made, he had summoned Takato Matsuda and Guilmon, Ruki Makino and Renamon, Jenrya Lee and Terriermon, and so many more.

Hirokazu, Kenta…and then there were those who I didn't recognize: two boys, one skinny, one fat, with brown hair; two twins with blue hair, and a girl with blonde hair.

They had no partners with them. But that wasn't important right way. What was important was… I forced my mouth open. "…you…" My hands, gripping the sill of the adjoining room, were deathly white. He couldn't hear me. But he wanted me to see.

He wanted me to see what I had done.

Ruiseart's grin was so wide it could've split his face open. "Amazing, don't you think?" Nothing could mask his enthusiasm, not even talking through a barely-functioning walkie-talkie.

But I barely heard him. Because I'd just realized that someone else was in the arena. Someone I recognized. Someone I knew.

Nasagi Saitou.

And even in the darkness of the dimly lit arena that he was in, he somehow found me, and for one instant, there was only a thin sheet of glass separating us.

His eyes held mine for several endless seconds, his mouth spluttering for words.

He…what was he doing here? Ruiseart was talking again, presumably trying to convince the newcomers to join the Empire. No one appeared to be listening; instead, they were all looking at the people Ruiseart had behind him. He had been prepared. Behind stood a good fifty or more of the strongest fighters in the Empire, all loyal to him.

People were shaking their heads. No. They wouldn't join. Ruiseart gave them one last change but no one moved. He shrugged, and signaled for his army to attack.

They sprang into action, plowing towards the newcomers. Instantly on the defense, the newcomers, including Nasagi and Evilmon, sprang into action. Bursts of light filled the small space as one Digimon after another evolved; and those without partners, they themselves evolved.

I gaped at them. There were people who could _evolve into Digimon_. How was that possible?

Several of Ruiseart's army were taken by surprise as well, but most were quick to overcome their shock and attack. They were handpicked by Ruiseart, after all.

A flash out of the corner of my eye marked the evolution from Dracmon to Sangloupmon and he leaped into the fray. Sangloupmon, a wolf with purple fur and red markings, was blur as he leaped from one spot to another. The only hint of where he had been was a scream.

There were fights everywhere I looked. A squid wrapped itself around Kyuubimon, a minotaur-like creature charged a humanoid Digimon covered in black armor. As far as I could see, both sides were evenly matched.

A wolf with a light sword, appeared out of nowhere and, grabbing hold of Sangloupmon, slammed him into the ground, all in the blink of an eye. Sangloupmon leaped up, snarling.

"Who are you?" the wolf shouted, his swords holding Sangloupmon at bay. "What have you done? Why are we here?"

Sangloupmon laughed, his lip curling up into a horrible grin. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"Yes, we would!" Ruki Makino said angrily. "Now _answer _us! How did we get here?"

Ruiseart snorted. "I don't have to answer to you."

Ruki whipped out her digivice, but before she could do anything, the wolf-Digimon held out one of his swords to stop her. Ruki glared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Let me handle this," the wolf insisted. "If I can't, then you can take over."

Sangloupmon burst into laughter. "Come at me then."

The wolf didn't.

I could tell Sangloupmon was unnerved. He was used to being attacked, not the other way around. So he charged the wolf, still looking uncertain, yelling "Sticker Blade!" and promptly fired off thousands of tiny blades.

Without breaking a sweat, the wolf deflected them all.

His teammates cheered. "Go, Wolfmon!" one, a giant fairy, shouted.

"Watch it." Ruiseart's clipped voice was menacing.

Sangloupmon snarled softly. "_Black Mind_!" And his data dissembled, and he was a part of Wolfmon's shadow. And no one but me saw.

Wolfmon blinked. "Where did he…?"

Nasagi was looking straight at me, and I mouthed "_shadow!_" and Nasagi, understanding before I'd even finished, whipped around and shouted, "He's your shadow!"

Instantly, I could feel Ruiseart's flaming glare on me, but I didn't care. Hikari Yagami's partner, Angewoman, shouted and a flash of light struck the shadow on the ground, and Sangloupmon sprang up, screaming obscenities.

"STICKER BLADE!" he roared.

"_Miyako!_"

And I could only watch, horrified, as Ken Ichijouji and Hawkmon threw themselves in front of Miyako Inoue. Like a horror movie, the blades struck, and that was it. Hawkmon faded away into an egg, and Miyako was left to sob over Ken's still body.

I backed away from the window. I wanted to get out of here. Now. But there was no escaping. The only exit had to be opened from the outside. I was stuck.

A scream of fury, and Stingmon flew at Sangloupmon. "SPIKING FINISH!" A purple spike appeared on Stingmon's forearm; but before he could strike Sangloupmon with it, Sangloupmon back-flipped away and roared,

"Sticker Blade!"

And with that, Stingmon dissolved into data.

"_STINGMON!_" Miyako screamed.

Ruiseart, ignoring the wails for the dead, pulled out his digivice. "Sangloupmon! Evolve!"

And evolve he did. In a flash of light that lit up the room, lit up the grief-stricken faces, lit up the still body of Ken Ichijouji, lit up the tear-streaked face of Miyako Inoue, Sangloupmon evolved into Matadrumon.

"Thousand Arrow!"

"NO!" I shrieked, but no one heard me.

Dozens of rapiers hurtled out of the folds of Matadrumon's clothes, raining down on the unsuspecting Chosen. Ruiseart's army, who knew what was coming, had retreated, leaving the newcomers to their fate.

"Matrix Evolution! Renamon evolve!"

In the corner, seconds before Matadrumon had attacked, Renamon and Ruki were beginning to evolve, desperately. "Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon appeared, shouting, "Crystal Sphere!"

A crystalline sphere expanded rapidly, covering all the Chosen, and deflecting the rapiers.

But it wasn't fast enough.

With a scream, refusing to abandon Ken's body, Miyako, struck by a rapier, collapsed, her dying scream mingled with cries of grief.

I turned away; I couldn't watch any more.

I spent the rest of the night huddled up, covering my ears desperately, rocking back and forth, trying to push ghastly images from my head.

That night continued to haunt me.

Always.

* * *

A month or so after that night, Ruiseart temporarily left the Empire. He said he had a job to do and that he would be back. He took with him a bunch of groups, all of different nationalities. Every group was comprised of several individuals from a specific country.

We watched him go, wondering when he would be back.

It felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest. No longer would Ruiseart terrorize me.

The devices, as I would later find out, he left in the care of the current Empire leader. But back then I didn't know. I assumed he had taken them and I had assumed I would never see Haruka again.

Sick of the Empire, AeroV-Dramon and I took to wandering around on the hills surrounding the headquarters. The last person we expected to see on one of those trips was Nasagi.

We stared at each other and then, like the coward I was, I turned and ran.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

With a flying tackle—he was always faster and stronger than me—Nasagi sent both of us tumbling down the hill, his hands punching furiously, AeroV-Dramon flying after us helplessly, waving his arms around.

My back slammed into the ground at the foot of the hill just as Nasagi socked me in the jaw. I groaned, clutching my face; Nasagi got up, panting. "_You_," he said. "You run, you hide, you watch, but you _never do anything!_"

I sat up slowly. "Why aren't you dead?"

His eyes bugged out. "_What?_"

"The fight two months ago…you weren't killed?"

"Of course not, idiot!"

"_You're_ the idiot," AeroV-Dramon muttered.

Nasagi whirled around, scowling. "I'm not talking to you, so shut up."

"Yes sir."

"And _you_." Nasagi turned back to me, furious. He punched me again, his fist landing a crushing blow against my ear. "Where have you been for the past freaking year?"

I groaned. "Here."

Nasagi wasn't finished yet. "And do you know just what we went through when you were gone? Wondering where you were, if you were…dead… What the _hell _Fion?"

"We saved…one of those gnome-things," AeroV-Dramon said. "Well, not really saved, just pulled it out of a bush. We wanted to…to get to a different world, one with Digimon. That's how we got here."

I met my partner's gaze, silently thanking him; AeroV-Dramon hadn't been thinking that way at all, that time with the Digi-Gnome. At that moment, with the sun in my eyes, thinking that _this _was the way to redemption, I was being selfish.

Nasagi's face was blank. "Why…?" he asked.

"I thought…" I clenched my fists. "I thought that if I went to a world with Digimon, it'd be a parallel world, and Haruka…Haruka would be alive."

"A world where Haruka would be alive…?"

Wordlessly, I nodded.

"Fion, as much as I hate to say it…" Nasagi's face was frozen, lips barely moving. "Haruka is dead." His voice was like a whip. "We've accepted it, you need to too."

And instead of screaming and shouting and throwing a fit, I scrunched my face up, kicked the ground, and said, "I know, okay? I know."

And we stood there.

"So," AeroV-Dramon said conversationally, "why aren't you dead again?"

* * *

I learned the whole story from Nasagi and Evilmon.

Miyako Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Hawkmon, and Wormmon were the only casualties of the battle that had occurred. Everyone else, after seeing just how ruthless Ruiseart could be, managed to put together a strong defense as well as a strong offense. But it wasn't enough. With the help of his army, Ruiseart and his partner Matadrumon managed to subdue them all.

Later, Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon, unaffected by the brainwash the others went through, rebelled. They spent their last moments begging Taichi Yagami to come to his senses. In addition, Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon were declared useless by Ruiseart, and were subsequently killed.

By Takato Matsuda and Guilmon.

I didn't want to hear all the details.

"How were you two saved from it?"

Nasagi shrugged, pushing the glasses he now had to wear up his nose. "Something about not being one of the famous Chosen or whatnot, and besides…" He looked away. "He didn't need to brainwash me to get me to join."

"Why?"

"Idiot," Evilmon snorted. "Friends have to look out for each other?"

My heart leaped.

"Friends?"

Nasagi stood up abruptly. "Maybe not as we once were. You ran instead of telling us the truth. Shuichi still thinks V-Dramon was the one who attacked Haruka. Do you know what you've done to him?"

"Oh," I muttered.

The guilt was back.

It should have never left in the first place.

"By the way, why you go by Sadao Kawada?"

"Because right now, I'm not acting like Fion." My voice was clipped. "And I don't want anyone associating the way I am now to the person I once was."

"Huh." Nasagi walked away, Evilmon at his side. "Sounds like a girl's name to me."

* * *

Riiko was here.

I was so excited to see her that I didn't even realize then that it _had _to mean someone had used the device to bring all these tamers out of their world and into this other one. Someone in the Empire. But it never registered to me until much later because all I could think about was Riiko.

My heart was beating faster than I ever remembered. I stared from my position on the battlefield. She had grown taller; her hair was shorter than before, tied back in a neat ponytail, stray strands swirling around in the breeze.

And she was staring straight at me, mouth open in shock.

My fist clenched and unclenched. "Riiko…"

"Eh?" Someone whose name I never remembered turned to me. "Did you say something Sadao?"

"No, nothing." But I continued to stare at Riiko, and she continued to stare at me. Dimly, I was aware of Masahiro and Terriermon, and Shuichi and Dracomon in the crowd near her, around her, confused, bewildered.

For the first time in a while, I felt something I couldn't describe.

And then, to my horror, Riiko and Wizarmon turned around and joined the Resistance. I watched her, open-mouthed, barely even registering the fact that Shuichi was glaring at me. I sat down heavily, and became so lost in thoughts that Nasagi had to punch me to get my attention.

"What was that for?"

"Look!" Nasagi was grinning widely. "Masahiro's here!"

"What's going on?" Masahiro asked his brother. "Why isn't Riiko here? Why is she on the opposite side? Why…" He caught sight of me for the first time. "YOU!"

He launched himself at me, and I hesitated, and he plowed into me, and together we slid down the pile of rocks I had been sitting on, Masahiro's hands shaking me the entire time, reminding me of his brother. "Let—go!" I gasped.

"You—killed—Haruka!" Masahiro spat. "You—good—for—nothing—MORON!"

"Get off him!" AeroV-Dramon yanked Masahiro away and dangled him in the air.

Masahiro, out of breath, glared at me. "Where's Riiko?" he spat.

I blinked. "What?"

"Not _you_," Masahiro snarled. "Nii-san, where's Riiko?"

"She joined the Resistance."

They turned to look at me. "_What?_" Nasagi said numbly. "_What?_ Why?"

* * *

"Riiko?"

She turned to me, eyes wide. "Fion?"

"Riiko, I—"

"_Murderer!_"

And like her brothers, she flew at me, kicking and punching, until Nasagi, crashing through the bushes, shouted, "STOP!"

Riiko froze, panting. "Nii-chan?"

"He…innocent…" Nasagi gasped. "Oh…my stomach…hurts."

Riiko frowned. "Did you stretch before running?"

"That's not the point," Nasagi said after he regained his breath, waving his hand. "Look, come with me, will you?"

I watched them leave. Several hours later, they returned, Nasagi carrying Riiko on his back. "Listen," he puffed, "do me a favor, Fion, and carry Riiko back to the Resistance border? I'm pooped out."

Wordlessly, I turned around, and Nasagi hefted his sister on to my back. "See you later," I said.

"She took it fine, Fion!" Nasagi yelled after me.

I didn't answer. In the time it took to walk to the Resistance border, I was conscious of every breath Riiko took, of how warm it felt on my neck, and how her hair tickled my skin.

Then, just as I reached the border, she woke up. Just my luck. "Ugh…" she murmured. "Fion…?"

My heart beat wildly, and I swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

She squeezed her arms around my neck. My heart thumped. "Why didn't you just say?" she whispered. "We would have understood. You didn't have to run away Fion."

"I know," I croaked. "I just couldn't…and now Shuichi…"

She was silent for a few moments. "You have to tell him."

"I…I know. Riiko, I…I'm sorry I ran away."

She buried her face in my neck. "I missed you."

A lump in my throat formed; I could only mumble a string of unintelligible words. Riiko laughed, sliding off my back. "I can't understand you," she said.

So I turned around and kissed her.

When I pulled away, her eyes were sparkling. "I guess that means you missed me too."

* * *

Suddenly the days didn't seem as long or as dull. Because every night, I'd sneak out with AeroV-Dramon covering my tracks to see Riiko.

But as the weeks wore on, she became more and more jumpy. "I think someone's following me," she said one night. "Fion, let's wait a week, please? I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

I looked at her, radiating despite the darkness, and sighed. "Fine."

As time passed, our meetings grew less and less frequent, until we were only meeting once every three months. And during those passing periods in between, I grew more and more bitter; the only time when I was truly Fion was when I was Riiko. Otherwise, I was just cold, apathetic Sadao.

Then, just like that, Riiko decided to break it off.

"What?"

I stared, open-mouthed at her. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry but I can't come meeting you any more—everyone's getting suspicious." She buried her face in her hands, clutching strands of her hair, looking slightly deranged—not that she ever _was_. "I'm not...brave enough."

In two strides I had crossed over to her and wrapped my arms around her shaking body. Pressing my face against her hair, I muttered, "Yes you are. Why else would you be here?"

Riiko gave a shaking laugh and drew away. I dropped my arms. She twisted her lip in the way that I loved, looked away, looked back, and said, without looking at my eyes, "Tomorrow I'm going on an assignment that concerns the Empire."

"Why...?"

"Ryuu assigned it to me." Riiko nervously began twisting the folds of her cloak around. "I...I have to get a blueprint from the Empire...so that the Resistance might be able to gain some advantage." She faced me. "Just thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks," I muttered, but didn't mean it. Offhandedly, I made a note to try and remind Nasagi later. "So what now? What about us?"

Riiko bit her lip. "I...can't see you anymore Fion," she said softly, her eyes downcast. "I can't. There's...too much at risk..."

My heart shattered.

I flinched backwards even though she hadn't hit me. "What?" I began, then changed my mind. "Why don't you join the Empire then? Then we can be together. _Please?_"

I took her small, shaking hands in my own and gazed down at her. The shards began to piece themselves together, bit by bit. But she didn't raise her head.

She took her hands back. "I can't," she whispered. "If…if I didn't join the Empire for my brothers, I…can't see how I'd join it for you… I don't agree with the Empire's ways. I know you and niichan, and Masa-niisan are there, but...I can't. I'm sorry."

I backed away from her, shaking my head in disbelief. The pieces fell into a bottomless chasm, never to come back out. Suddenly I grew harsh. _I_ risked everything too, didn't I? And _I_ would join the Resistance for_her_. It never occurred to me to do so then.

"Go," I snapped.

And finally Riiko did raise her head. She stared at me with incomprehensible eyes. "What?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Go," I repeated, and folded my arms. "I..." I took a deep, unwilling breath and plowed on. "I don't ever want to see you again."

She didn't cry. Riiko wasn't a crier. Instead, her bottom lip jutted out, she lowered her head, and clenched her fists. I crossed my arms. "GO!"

She turned around and left.

That was the last time I ever saw her again.

* * *

"Oh Fion," Nasagi sang, barging into my room without asking, as usual, and plopping down on my bed.

"Get off of there," I snapped. "You're covered with mud and who-knows-what-else." When he didn't move, I turned around and kicked out at him. He yelped and scrambled off.

"Somebody's cranky today…"

"Yeah, whatever." I turned back to my work.

"It went badly last night," AeroV-Dramon piped up.

"Quiet!" I hissed, but it was too late.

"Ooh, _what_ went badly?" Nasagi asked. "Well? If you don't answer, then I'm going to jump on your bed again. _With my dirty shoes on_," he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"It doesn't matter any more," I muttered. That reminded me… "Nasagi, you should know, the Resistance is out to steal some of our blueprints." _Let Riiko and Wizarmon fail_.

Nasagi waved a hand airily. "You're behind times, Fion," he said. "We found out…two days ago, and it's already been taken care of. On the off chance that the guy manages to steal the blueprints, we're got someone else ready to take them over."

I yawned. "Oh, really? Who?"

"Masahiro."

"WHAT?"

Nasagi stared up at me. "Fion, are you okay?"

"You sent _MASAHIRO?_"

"He's perfectly capable of doing things himself!" Nasagi snapped. Then he paused and added, "Well, if Terriermon is there too…"

"That's not the point!"

"What are you getting so worked up about?" demanded Nasagi. "Calm down, will you?"

"NO!"

AeroV-Dramon forced me to sit down. "Why isn't it okay for Masahiro and Terriermon to be the ones to stop the scout?"

"_Becase the scouts are Riiko and Wizarmon, that's why!_"

* * *

Someone was shaking me.

"Fion…Fion…"

"Go away…"

"Fion…_Fion…_FION!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, disoriented, sitting bolt upright in bed, the sun gleaming in my eyes. "WHAT? Are we under attack, is it the apocalypse, is it time to go to bed, is the world on fire? Because if it isn't, then _leave me alone!_"

Masahiro's pale face stopped me.

My heart started beating loudly. "What…what is it?"

"I…killed her," he whispered, and my heart shattered. "Fion, I killed Riiko."

My stomach dropped, everything swirled around me, and I wanted to be sick. "…what?"

* * *

Masahiro broke his ankle kicking a stone wall at a wrong angle; his brother broke his hand punching a stone wall too hard. The only difference was, I knew where Masahiro was; no one had seen Nasagi for days, not even Evilmon. No, it had been several weeks now.

Life without Riiko made time meaningless.

There had been an earthquake the day Nasagi had disappeared, I remembered. Like it mattered.

"Fion!"

Why was everyone saying my name these days? Why couldn't they leave me alone?

I turned around and saw Nasagi silhouetted in my doorway. I was on my feet in an instant. "Where the hell have you been?" I demanded. "It's been three weeks!"

"I…I did something I shouldn't have," he whispered. His face was gray, his eyes wild.

"What?"

"I killed someone," Nasagi whispered, looking horrified. "I…I didn't mean to…but then he was just _falling_ and there wasn't any stopping him and then he hit the ground—" He slid to the ground, eyes dilating. "And he didn't stop screaming and it was horrible, and all I did was _run_, Fion, I _killed someone!_"

What was wrong with me?

Why…wasn't I able to feel anything?

Why could I only feel…resentment?

"Join the club," I said bitterly.

No. Why…why did I say that? What was I thinking?

_Who am I?_

Nasagi's head snapped up. "_How could you say that?_" he screamed. "Do you know how it feels, seeing someone about to die and you can't help them and you know it's your fault? _Do you know what it feels like?_"

I completely lost it.

"SHUT—UP!" I roared. "I have _enough_ going on in my life without you and your stupid melodramatic family running around me and causing me problems, damn it! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here, I wouldn't have met you, and I would've been a WHOLE LOT HAPPIER!"

"Do you really believe that?"

We froze as Masahiro slipped through the door. His eyes were locked on mine. "Do you really believe that, Fion? You'd be better off if you'd never met us?"

"I…" I sucked in my breath. Then I slammed my fist against the wall. "Yes, I believe that. Don't ever talk to me again."

I brushed past Nasagi without even looking at him, slamming the door on my way out. I hadn't even walked two steps when I heard Nasagi screeching, "SEE? SEE? SEE WHAT YOU DO? YOU NEVER HELP, YOU ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE! GET—OUT—!"

When had things broken between us?

…when would they mend?

* * *

Time passed.

Kiuchi died, and another leader was chosen. The A.F. began to claw its way up, but barely anyone was able to find their base. Nasagi volunteered himself to go spy on the Resistance, who had the closest contact with the A.F. He said this way he knew who to trust, but I knew the real reason—he wanted to get away from us.

Not even lasting a whole year, the Empire leader died, and Nasagi and Evilmon were chosen to take his place, despite still being in the Resistance at the time. This was the time when I found out that the devices were passed from leader to leader. Nasagi told me, but by then I was so apathetic I didn't even care anymore.

Rokuro made his first appearance. No one could find out who he was or how he knew so much stuff. Search parties sent out to find him returned back with nothing.

Shortly afterwards, there was a report of a rapid decrease of members in the Resistance—they had moved on to the A.F.

I went about life going only through the motions, felt nothing.

And then, on a whim, Nasagi decided to use the original device I had gotten from the Digi-Gnome. There was an earthquake. The person who came from it was sent off on an assignment with someone from the Resistance.

Some time later the Resistance fell. Its members were either captured or they ran away to the A.F. Nasagi returned to the Empire headquarters and resumed work there. It was then that he talked to me in the first time in…maybe a year, maybe longer, maybe shorter. I couldn't even remember anymore.

"Sadao." Nasagi's voice, abrupt, cool.

"What?"

"I spotted an ex-Resistance tracker, and sent Masahiro's group after it," Nasagi said, his voice toneless. "They botched it. Ryota sent for help. Go solve whatever trouble they're having."

"Whatever," I said, even though he'd hung up already. "AeroV-Dramon, lets go."

We managed to capture the group, who admittedly weren't very tough, and Masahiro got a black eye from a scuffle with a girl with a cap. The other girl was too busy being girly and squeaky to do anything.

It wasn't until only later, when they made their escape on an Ankylomon's back that I realized who the girl was. As the smoke cleared and Ankylomon leaped over AeroV-Dramon, I stared up at them, and I remembered. "Shuichon Lee."

Masahiro picked himself off the ground, scowling. "What?"

"Shuichon Lee. The girl with the hat. She was Shuichon Lee."

Masahiro looked stunned for a moment, then busted up laughing. "The girl my brother had a crush on?"

It'd been a long time since I'd last heard Masahiro refer to Nasagi as his brother.

* * *

Time passed. The Hunters were called back to the Empire. Nasagi said he had a reason. Not too long later, Shuichon Lee and Lopmon joined the Empire, and Masahiro was tasked to watch over them.

Their admittance into the Empire caused a stir for the first couple of days. They became known as one of the stronger fighters and talk died down. Until her friends found out and they came to take her back.

Somehow I got roped into it.

Somehow I ended up fighting Shuichi and Dracomon.

They won the battle.

I suppose it wouldn't have mattered so much but for the fact that he blamed me for Haruka's death before the match started.

It hurt.

Shuichi still believed that it was me, that I was capable of purposely causing death. He believed that I had killed Haruka. But I had…hadn't I? I had stood there and let her take the hit. If I had taken it for her…she would be here instead of me…and we wouldn't even be in this world.

When Shuichi and Coredramon fell…I wanted to jump after him.

What idiot would stand there and watch his friend die?

Apparently me.

I was still the same coward I had been before.

Luckily, Coredramon evolved, and they lived.

Still…it hurt.

* * *

"He's gone."

"I know."

"Why though?"

"Isn't it obvious?" AeroV-Dramon said disdainfully. "Your brother was going nuts already. That whole thing with Shuichon and Iori, and we all know Nasagi hates him, drove him off the deep end."

"My brother is _not_ insane," retorted Masahiro.

"A little crazy though," muttered Terriermon.

Masahiro shot his partner a glare. "No he is _not_. Maybe Evilmon though," he added as a second thought.

"Say what you want," I sighed. "But they're still not coming back unless they want to." In my hands I turned over the device that had started this whole mess in the first place. When Nasagi had stepped down as leader of the Empire, he had left both devices to me.

I found them repulsive. The only reason why I still hade ither of them was because, in a way, it reminded me of Haruka. And maybe…maybe I felt responsible for this whole war.

* * *

"Wait, you want _what?_"

"A truce," I repeated. "For now. Make up your mind Ryuu—do you want to get back to the other world or not? Because as of right now, I've got the only way out."

Ryuu Wanatabe spluttered helplessly for a few seconds, slowly turning as red as his hair, while his partner scowled at me. "We'll take it," Bakemon said. "So stop looking so smug and tell us how we'll get back."

"There's a harbor south of here," I said, quickly sketching out directions on a sheet of paper. "Meet us there at noon. If you don't show up, we'll leave without you."

Ryuu glared at me as he took the paper. "No backstabbing?"

"Not from us at least." I stood up, ignoring their indignant faces.

"You," AeroV-Dramon added, "we're not so sure."

* * *

I wasn't a coward…was I?

Hah.

I was.

I'd been telling myself that ever since I let Haruka die. I was a coward. There was no other explanation. But I hadn't fully accepted it until now. I was a coward, I was a coward. I had no courage.

Not like Nasagi.

I suppose it was time to change things.

AeroV-Dramon and I raced through the halls, yelling for every to get out. This was the way, the only way, to prevent Shuichon and Lopmon from fighting Shuichi and Dracomon. This was the only way to stop all this. This was the only way to bring down the Empire.

"There," I gasped. "Every place taken care of."

Everyone was evacuated out. Except the arena where the fight was to take place.

A voice I hadn't expected to hear echoed through the hall. "Taken care of…what?"

We whirled around. "Nasagi!"

Looking tired, shabby, and like he just rolled through mud, Nasagi and Evilmon climbed in through a window. "Security's pretty shabby, don't you think?" Nasagi said casually. "What's up with you, Fion?"

"What are you doing here?" I said weakly.

Nasagi jerked his thumb back out. "There are a whole bunch of A.F. members gathering out there. I think they're planning an attack on this place. We couldn't come through the front door."

"That's not what I meant."

Nasagi waved that aside. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to destroy the building," AeroV-Dramon said.

Nasagi took it in stride, as he usually did. "Lovely. Everyone out already?"

"Well…almost."

"What do you mean by almost?" Evilmon said warily.

"There's a fight I'm trying to stop," I said, finally having caught my breath. "I don't know if it's started yet. It's between Shuichon and Lopmon, and Shuichi and Dracomon." And I got the reaction I was expecting, and selfishly wanted.

Nasagi's eyes narrowed. "Did you order that?"

"No," I said. "I was overruled. In a day or two, AeroV-Dramon and I will probably be overthrown."

Evilmon smirked, catching on. "_If_ the Empire lasts that long, that is…"

We grinned. "Exactly."

"We'll cover the top end!" Nasagi shouted as he and Evilmon raced off. "You two get the bottom; be careful!"

"Hey, Nasagi!" I yelled before he got out of hearing range. "How did it turn out?"

Even though I didn't know much of what Nasagi had to do, and he knew I knew, he still turned around, waved, and shouted, "It went fine! Thanks!"

Fine.

It went fine.

With Nasagi, that could mean anything.

* * *

"Magnum Crusher!"

AeroV-Dramon's fist slammed into the wall, punching a hole clear to the other side. He grinned. "Excellent."

"Great, wonderful, fantastic, let's move on," I said hurriedly.

We ran to the next weak spot and AeroV-Dramon pounded it a couple of times before we moved on, slowly inching our way to the bottom. Finally, we reached the final structure and paused, staring at it.

"Domino effect time," AeroV-Dramon said at last. "Escape ready?"

"Ready and waiting," I said weakly, suddenly having last-minute doubts on whether this was the right thing to do or not. Luckily, AeroV-Dramon wasn't as cowardly as I was.

"_Dragon Impulse!_"

The dragon smashed its way through the wall, only to be followed by a succession of rapid punches. A creak; a groan.

"Get out of here, get out of here!"

We ran for the tunnel, hurdling along the dirt path inside, knocking into the walls in our hurry to get away. "Faster, faster, faster!" AeroV-Dramon moaned. "Oh, we're not going to make it…"

In the distance, there was a huge rumble.

Panicking, we sped up even more, ignoring our burning muscles. But there seemed to be no end to the tunnel, and to our horror, there was the distinct sound of earth caving in behind us.

"We're going to die," AeroV-Dramon whimpered. "We're going to die!"

"No, there's the exit! HURRY!"

And with one final push, we burst through into the cool, blessed air, just as the tunnel caved in behind us.

"We…made it," AeroV-Dramon panted, pointing in the distance. "Hey…look…there's the Empire…"

Slowly, we staggered to our feet and made our way over. And we realized just what we had done. The headquarters of the Empire was nothing but rubble. Desperately, I searched the crowd that had evacuated—where were Nasagi and Evilmon?

There were several people in front of me but I ignored them. I struggled to my feet, surveying the ruins of the Empire. Sure, it was still standing in places, but it could never possibly act as headquarters ever again.

"I…think I went overboard…" I said weakly.

"Fion?" Shuichi, who I hadn't noticed until then, turned around. "_You_ did this? What about everyone inside? What if someone got hurt?" I made a face; the feelings of doubt from before were back.

"Both of us did it," AeroV-Dramon said. "Took a while too. We made sure everyone was out or near an entrance too, stop worrying. Well, except the arena. People there had an easy way out. Tell your loud friend," he said to Shuichon, who I hadn't noticed up until now, "that Fion isn't a coward. I'm the coward. All right?"

But I didn't hear Shuichon's answer, because I was suddenly aware of Takato Matsuda and Guilmon standing beside her. Did they still remember me from that night when they first appeared, so long ago? I was considering shrinking away when I remembered what the other girl had said.

"_You never face things head-on, do you?"_

I took a deep breath, and stayed where I was.

But another voice made me freeze up again.

"In fact, the last time I checked, _you_ were supposed to be locked up with the other Hunters. But things change."

_Ruiseart_.

He was back.

And suddenly, I was back in his room again, the blade pressed to my throat, the world dark all around me, and Haruka was dead, she was dead, and it was all my fault…

Dimly, I was aware of people talking, of them asking Ruiseart who he was. What was he doing here? Why was he back? Wasn't he gone for good?

Ruiseart laughed. "Me? I'm Ruiseart McCaweis, the leader of the revolution, and the very first leader of the Chosen Empire." Then he noticed me. "Oh, hello, Fion, you've gotten taller."

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered, aware of everyone's stares. "I thought you left. I thought…you weren't coming back.

"Don't sound so hopeful," Ruiseart said. My stomach quailed. "Remember when the Sectors left? They were getting allies. Remember when _I _left? I was getting an army."

A shower of lights exploded out of the corner of my eye. I turned around, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. Out of the shadows of the trees and hills surrounding what was left of Empire ground, hundreds of figures were emerging.

The hill we were on was pretty high but even so, we were surrounded. The bottom of the hill, where the forest trees were scattered, there were people and Digimon there. There was no way out.

We were surrounded. The Empire and A.F. alike were surrounded.

Where had all these Chosen _come_ from?

Ruiseart laughed long and loud, and when he spoke, his voice seemed to carry all around.

"The first Chosen Empire has ended. And now…" He raised his hand; a single red scarf blew in the gentle breeze. With a grin, he let it go; our eyes followed it as it drifted down to earth. "The second Empire will begin!"

The scarf hit the earth.

Ruiseart's army charged.

And we, Empire and A.F. members alike, turned and ran up the hill to what was left of the Empire fortress.

This was the beginning of the end.


	31. Iori: The Stumble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida. I'm fourteen years old, and I'm no longer sure if I'll ever live to be older. Right now, we're about to infiltrate the Empire in several different directions. And thanks to Masahiro, Armadimon and I have to go wandering around with him, Rapidmon, Alaois, and Drimogemon._

_And no matter _what_anyone says or thinks, I did _not_put Shuichon on my team intentionally. It just turned out that way, alright?_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Stumble_

I frowned. "You sure this is the right place?"

"Northeastern wall, weakest point, highest amount of guards," Masahiro said, peering around the corner before inspecting the wall and kicking it a few times. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is it. You think it isn't? Or do you not remember the guards we knocked out? You want to look?" He turned to me, smirking.

I scowled. "No."

"Good."

No one said anything. Instead, I glared at Masahiro, he sneered at me, and Armadimon and Rapidmon seemed to be having a staring contest.

"So," said Alaois conversationally, trying to break the silence. "How are we going to smash the wall?"

"We'll do it," Masahiro said immediately.

I scowled again. "No, we will."

Alaois frowned. "Drimogemon?"

"I'm on it." Drimogemon marched straight up to the hole. "Screw Claw!" And with two slashes, Drimogemon scored two holes into the wall; and then we watched as the whole wall collapsed.

Alaois whistled. "That _is_ a weak spot."

"What was that for?" yelped Masahiro. "I _said_ we had it handled! You didn't have to go and knock the entire wall down!"

"But you weren't doing anything," Drimogemon pointed out. "And stop complaining, at least there's a way in."

"Yes, but we only needed a _small _hole! Now everyone knows we're here!"

"You whiny baby," Drimogemon huffed. "Fine, you stay here and rebuild, and we'll go on ahead." Without waiting for a response, he took off. Alaois ran after him, yelling that he was going in the wrong direction, and they were making so much noise I was afraid they'd get caught.

As I moved to go after them, I snickered as I passed Masahiro, who hadn't moved. Masahiro turned around and glared at me. "Going to stay and repair the wall?" I asked innocently. "I bet you could fix it easily."

Masahiro ground his teeth together. "Listen," he hissed. "I don't like you. And it's not all about Shuichon either, so don't go thinking it, or denying you were thinking about it either—I can see it in your face. This is about something more than that."

Now I was the one glaring. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that you think my brother is scum."

And before I knew what I was saying, I blurted out, "Well, he is, isn't he?"

Masahiro punched me.

He moved too quickly for me to see, and before I knew it, I was staggering backwards into the wall, only stopping when I hit my head. I clutched at my face. He hit _hard_. My cheek was throbbing "What was that for?" I yelled.

"My—brother—is—_not—_scum," hissed Masahiro, squeezing his fists so hard I could see veins popping out. "And as soon as this mission is over, you better watch your back."

I clenched my teeth. Who was he to order me around? I could have my own opinions about other people, and if I thought Nasagi was scum then I thought Nasagi was scum. And Masahiro could do nothing about it, whether he liked it or not.

"Um," said Alaois, apparently having returned from chasing his partner and looking half-shocked and half-worried, "are you two done yet?" Drimogemon stood at his side, and his expression was one of revulsion.

We turned abruptly away from each other. "Yeah," I grumbled, massaging my cheek. "We're done. Let's move."

* * *

We _thought_ we were being careful.

Honestly, we did.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"RUN!" Alaois screamed. "RUN, RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES, RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RUN BEFORE, RUN LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO WET YOUR PANTS—"

"ALAOIS," Masahiro roared. "SHUT UP!"

The voices behind us grew louder. "I SEE THEM, I SEE THEM!"

"I think they see us, dagya."

"Faster!" Rapidmon moaned, ignoring Armadimon's comment. Easy for _him_ to say. He could fly. The rest of us were stuck on the ground. "Faster, faster…there's a trick stairwell up ahead. If we could just get to there in time…"

"No," Masahiro panted. "I have a better idea."

And five minutes later, we were all squeezed into a closet with barely any leg room, and all of us sharing the same breathing space. "Oh, yeah," I hissed. "Brilliant plan. They'll _never_ find us here."

"They will if you don't shut up," Masahiro snapped, although he would have sounded a lot angrier if his face hadn't been pressed against a wall.

"Listen, you—ow!"

"Quiet," Alaois said, having just kicked me, and the one with the most mobility. "You too," he shot at Masahiro, who looked like he was about to start laughing. He pressed his ear against the door and listened; after what seemed like an hour later, he pulled away. "All clear," he said cheerfully.

Masahiro rolled his eyes. "Finally."

Alaois opened the door, peered both ways, and then snuck away, Drimogemon padding soundlessly behind him. I frowned. "How do they _do_ that?" I said irritably.

"Years of practice, Bigfoot," Masahiro said, getting out and trekking just as silently as the two before. Smirking at me, Rapidmon exited the closet as well.

Scowling, I followed behind them.

"Tiptoe, dagya," Armadimon said from behind me. "You're too loud, dayga."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alaois grumbled.

"Are we lost, dagya?"

"No," grouched Masahiro. "It's _supposed_ to be like this. So no one who doesn't know this place—"

"—like you," Drimogemon interrupted.

"—can find their way to the Hunters," Masahiro finished, glaring at Drimogemon. "I do know the way to the room, and if you'd shut up, then I could concentrate enough to get us there."

Alaois scowled. "Stop telling people to shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I think we're lost, dagya."

"I think you're all idiots."

"I think we're being too loud," I said over the noise.

They turned on me. "Oh, _you're_ one to talk…"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

And all we had time to do was jump and curse before they were upon us. Desperately, we ran, but they were too fast, and before I knew it, I had hit the ground, and darkness was creeping over…

* * *

"_Take a look," Daisuke said, beaming. "You see all those faces?" He indicated the laughing crowd of Chosen Children all around. "All because of us. Because we defeated BelialVamdemon."_

_Miyako rolled her eyes. "It wasn't just _us_Daisuke," she reminded him. "It was them too. Everyone. We _all_helped defeat BelialVamdemon."_

"_I know." Daisuke glanced around again, and his grin grew even wider, so wide, I thought it'd split his face open. "I know. That's what I was trying to say._Everyone_played a part in this!" He turned to me. "It gives you a great feeling inside, eh, Iori?"_

_I looked all around me._

_Grinning faces everywhere._

_Faces from Chosen Children and Digimon all over the world, Chosen Children and Digimon who banded together to defeat the common enemy._

_I smiled._

Everyone had a part.

_We all defeated BelialVamdemon._

_Together_.

"GET UP!"

Cold water hit me.

And suddenly I wasn't back in the Digital World, fresh from the defeat of BelialVamdemon, with all the celebration. I was in a room, dripping wet, staring at the blank face of Taichi Yagami.

"Taichi," I gasped.

Taichi, the original leader.

He was here. He was alive.

He indifferently placed the empty bucket down and wandered off to stand at attention against a wall. Someone else I didn't recognize knelt down in front of me, scowling. "Why are you here?" he asked abruptly. "To steal something for the A.F.?"

I didn't say anything; I could only stare at Taichi.

The Empire person shrugged. "Thought you might not say anything. Oh well." Getting up and dusting off his pants, even though I couldn't see any dirt, he left the room. Taichi stayed behind, staring emotionlessly at me.

"Taichi," I said. No response. I tried again. "Taichi, you have to help me get out of here. I need to find Armadimon, and Shuichi, and Dracomon—"

"Shut up."

"But—"

"Do I know you?"

My breath caught in my throat, and for one moment, I thought I was going to explode. After all I'd been through for five years, running around, finding Wallace, finding the Resistance, finding a _home_, only to have it torn away from me, have all my friends torn from me, I wanted nothing more for than it to _end._

Maybe that was why I punched him.

Taichi staggered away, looking flabbergasted.

"What was that for?" he shouted, and for once, his eyes showed something besides utter blankness.

"What was that for?" I shouted. "I'll _tell_ you what that was for! That was for getting captured and taken away, and being a Hunter, and hurting all those people and Digimon, and never, ever _once_ stopping to _think_ or _care about me!_"

Taichi frowned. "What?"

My eye twitched.

"Ken is _dead!_" I screamed. "If you don't remember me, do you at least remember Ken? Do you remember Wormmon, Miyako, or Hawkmon? They're dead too, Taichi! Don't you remember _anything?_"

"Stop shouting."

"_What happened to the Taichi I knew?_" I yelled. "The great leader, the fearless leader, the one who would stop at nothing to protect his friends?"

Nothing. He stood there, frowning. And I kept on screaming.

"_Friends, _Taichi! Yamato, Gabumon, Sora, and Piyomon! Do you not remember them? At _all?_" When there was still no response, I screamed, "What about Agumon? _What about your sister, Hikari?_"

That got him.

Taichi jumped, and for the first time, his eyes cleared. "I—"

"ENOUGH!" And the guy from before barreled into my from behind. Not for the first time that day, I hit the ground, and while I tried to catch my breath, he kept a foot planted on my back.

"I see," he panted, his eyes glittering. "You're more dangerous than I thought. I think I'll go with the second plan, whether Sadao likes it or not."

I ignored him. "Taichi! You remember her don't you? Hikari! You—"

The guy grabbed me and dragged me out before I could finish. I struggled wildly but with a punch to the face, he subdued me quickly enough. "Where am I going?" I groaned as he dragged me along.

"You'll see," he promised.

* * *

Things…blurred for a while.

The guy stopped and fetched Armadimon, and then herded us down into the basement, through endless hallways and passing millions of windows. Armadimon and I had no time to exchange more than one word..

I came out of the room feeling better than ever.

Someone handed me a mottled brown cloak. I put it on, then followed the same person through halls and stairs. Finally, he stopped, and ushered me into a room. Armadimon followed behind me, humming happily.

Looking around, I saw a few people I recognized.

There was Taichi from before, looking a little dazed. And Hikari, staring at a wall. But then, there was another set of rooms too, off to the side, separate. Curious, I looked inside.

There was Yamato, pacing around and around. Couldn't he sit still? Just as I passed, he looked up. His eyes widened, and he jumped forward. Armadimon and I stopped and stared and frowned.

"Iori!" he gasped. "Armadimon! What are you two doing here?"

Why was he so loud?

"You have to get out of here, you two! This whole place is a—wait, why are you wearing Hunter cloaks?"

"You make a lot of noise," I told him, then I moved on, sitting next to Takeru and Patamon. They barely acknowledged me, but who was I to care? Armadimon settled down next to me, sighed contentedly, and began to sleep.

Looking around, I caught sight of Jenrya and Terriermon. Beside them was a guy with brown hair, and beside him was a giant red dinosaur.

I shrugged, and went to aimlessly watching a fly buzzing around. When it was lazily flicked away by a giant dragon with head armor, I turned my attention somewhere else.

After all, it wasn't like I was _important_ or anything.

I was an Odaiba Chosen, someone who didn't matter, and served under the current Empire leader, but first and foremost, Ruiseart McCaweis and Dracmon.

* * *

We only moved when the ceiling began to fall.

A rock dislodged itself and struck the ground near my foot. I stared at it. It was nice and brown. A bit of whetting, and it would make a nice paperweight. Another rock fell, and would have clouted me on the head if I hadn't scooted out of the way.

The ground and the walls began to shake. I wondered if this was what a massage felt like.

Someone burst through the door. "Out!" he panted. "Out, get out, all of you!" When none of us moved, he screamed, "_I'm ordering you to get out of here!"_ So we stood up and trickled out. He pushed us from behind, yelling, "OUT, OUT, OUT!"

When we were all out—the ceiling was caving in outside too—he screamed, "Faster, faster, _faster!_ Get out of here, _move!_" and he went into the other room, where Yamato had been earlier.

"I…um…" We all turned to Daisuke, who was scratching his head. "I think…there may be an exit that way…"

And wordlessly, we followed him and V-mon out of the building. Halfway through, I stumbled, and Takeru caught me. He shoved me ahead of him, and I picked my pace up. Once we were all outside, we turned and watched as the building crumpled.

No one said anything.

A ways off, I noticed that a number of humans and Digimon were backing away, and pointed it out to Armadimon. "What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"No idea, dagya."

By now, all our attention was trained on that one spot. As we watched, there was a flutter as someone, whose hair looked like it was on fire, raised an item into the air. "Around us, dagya," Armadimon said, and we looked around to see an army amassing at the forest edge.

"This will be fun," a girl with red hair and purple eyes said sarcastically.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Jyou asked.

The thing the fire-head had been holding fell to the ground. The instant it did, the army charged.

There were a lot of screams.

We stood off to the side, watching. This was not our business. But the screams were annoying. And the fights were one-sided. The army that had been surrounding the hill was winning.

But I noticed that none of the Digimon were evolving—at least, the army ones. The ones from the A.F. and Empire were evolving so periodically it hurt my head to see all the flashes. But they were the only ones.

I yawned.

* * *

Some time later, a teen with dirty blond hair, looking vaguely familiar, came running out of the trees behind us. "There you are!" he panted, then he caught sight of me. Slowly, he grinned. "Well, now," he said, "finally useful, aren't you?"

"You know him?" Sora asked me.

I shrugged. "He's not important."

The teen scowled. "Enough of that," he snapped. "Ruiseart is looking for you."

At the name Ruiseart, we suddenly became alert. I had been sitting, and now I stood up, my head buzzing with excitement. _Ruiseart_. Our leader, the great one. He was looking for us, he needed us!

The teen grinned again. "Excellent," he said. "Follow me."

Eagerly, we trailed behind him, trying to stay in an orderly line, and yet still trying to be first in line. All around us on the hill, fighting continued. The A.F. and Resistance were being pushed back, uptowards the ruined fortress. But _I_ could care less.

_I_ was meeting Ruiseart.

"Here," the teen finally said, kicking aside a stump and revealing a small passageway carved out of dirt. He clicked on a flashlight and tossed it to Taichi, who was first. "After you."

Taichi descended quickly, and the rest of us rapidly followed. The passageway was small and the air stuffy, but none of us minded too much. The light from the flashlight helped only Taichi; the rest of us were left to stumble into the walls, hit our heads on the dirt ceiling, and walk into each other.

But none of us really cared.

At least, _I_ didn't.

I was meeting Ruiseart _McCaweis_.

Something stopped me, and a boy with spiky brown hair slammed into me from behind. "Watch it," he warned me, but I barely heard him.

_Ruiseart_.

It sounded familiar…but why?

* * *

We assembled in the cramped room, hoping to be near Ruiseart, yet wanting to respect his space at the same time. At his side was his partner, Dracmon. After Terriermon squeezed in, Ruiseart sat forward.

"You saw the battle outside?" he asked. We nodded. "Right now, we've temporarily called a retreat," he said. "In a couple of hours, we'll offer an ultimatum; if they accept, great. If they don't, I want you to lead the attack. Understand?"

We nodded again. "Who leads us?" Daisuke asked.

Ruiseart frowned. "I think…yes, I want each pair of you to lead a different branch. I think that will be best. And if you ever hear this whistle"—he broke off, stuck his fingers in his mouth, and let out a long, trilling note—"abandon whatever group you are at, and return here, as discreetly as you can, immediately."

"Got it," Daisuke said enthusiastically. He turned to us. "Right, guys?"

"What should we do now?" Taichi asked.

Ruiseart got to his feet. "I'll split you up," he said. "Follow me." We cleared a path for him, and then scrambled to get in line behind him, ready to be of help.

* * *

Armadimon and I were in charge of a bunch of over-eager teens who didn't like to listen, which was fine by us. We sat off the side, watching them, and after I while I whispered, "Why don't they talk to each other?"

He frowned. "What, dagya?"

"The Digimon, and their partners. They're not talking." To our left, the rowdy teens sat, laughing about something or other; to our right, the Digimon sat, moodily talking to each other. "It's like…intentional segregation."

"Oi, Hunter dude!" a girl with a squeaky voice shrieked and I flinched—too loud. "When do we attack? I want to _fight_!"

I glared at her coldly and turned away, hoping that would shut her up.

No such luck.

"Aw, don't be such a downer!" the boy beside her crowed. "We're winning! It's time to _party_!" At that, the rest of the group let out loud whoops.

"You're too loud, dagya!" Armadimon snarled.

The group of humans stared at him in surprise.

"_What_, dagya?" Armadimon said in exasperation.

The boy recovered first and shrugged. "We're just not used to Digimon talking, that's all," he said, scowling at Armadimon. "Why don't you be like _them_ and not talk at all?" He jerked his head at the Digimon.

"They don't talk at all?" I asked.

"Not all the time," the girl with the squeaky voice said. She sniffed. "Not like we care though."

Armadimon and I exchanged glances. Partners who didn't talk and intentionally separated themselves. What was going on?

Deciding it was none of my business, I turned away. "You heard the orders," I said. "Whether we attack or not depends on the A.F. and Empire's decision."

The boy who had spoken snorted. "The Empire," he scoffed. "They're not the Empire any more. _We're_ the Empire. They're just a bunch of losers. We'll come out on top, we'll be the ones to create the two worlds' greatest empire!"

"The _two_ worlds, dagya?" Armadimon asked warily.

The boy gave him a withering look. "The Digital World and the human world, moron," he sniffed.

"He's not the moron," I snapped. "You are." I stared up at the late afternoon sky, thinking. "But I thought he already controlled both worlds. Except for those…little resistance groups."

The boy snorted. "That's what we're talking about," he said. "When we win, we'll be able to crush those resistance groups! And," he added in a conspiratorial whisper, "there's talk that Ruiseart wants to take over _other _worlds too! How's _that_?"

Wasn't that a little…ambitious?

As if he could read my mind, Armadimon whispered, "Their control must be loosening, dagya. Otherwise they wouldn't have to do this, dagya."

"That's true," I muttered, and then stopped.

I realized something. How long had it been since I'd seen my mom? When the Empire had taken over, I'd had to run, I'd had to leave her, leave my mom to try and find Daisuke…

Daisuke.

Daisuke Motomiya.

Takeru.

Shuichon, Lopmon, Makoto, Ai, Tomoki, Impmon. The names came back to me in a rush. Alaois, Drimogemon, Romainu, Tailmon, Shuichi, Dracomon. Masahiro and Nasagi. Pyry Frösén.

I clutched my head. What was happening to me? Who were these people, what was with the memories? I didn't want them, they were a weakness. _They're my friends_. NO! I thought violently, and pushed the faces, the names, the smiles, the memories away. _I don't want them_.

Armadimon was watching me closely. "Are you okay, dagya?"

I was breathing a little hard. "I'm fine," I said. "I'm fine."

_They're nothing to me._

_Nothing._

* * *

"I have an ultimatum." Ruiseart stood halfway up the hill. His voice, magnified by some unknown means, echoed. "Should you choose to accept, we will cease fire. Should you not, we will attack once more."

He stopped and impassively stared up at the crowd of resisting fighters alike. One yelled, "Well, what is it?"

"Become part of the first Dual Empire," Ruiseart said. "We will rule the Digital World and Earth alike. And no one will be left out."

And someone in the crowd burst out laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" she shouted. "_Both_ worlds? You realized it then, have you? Your control over Earth is already breaking and you can't take over it without our help!" Then she stepped forward, and my mind said _Chiyoko Kitano_.

NO.

No, no, no, I did _not_ know who Chiyoko Kitano was.

Then her partner stepped up beside her, and my mind said _Ryuudamon_.

NO!

No Ryuudamon, I chanted to myself. I didn't know him, didn't know her, didn't know that she was blind, that she had a twin sister, that she was a friend.

_No, no, no!_

I DON'T KNOW YOU.

I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again. By that time, Chiyoko and Ryuudamon—_I don't know you, I don't know you_—were steps away from Ruiseart.

"What's the whole point?" Chiyoko was shouting. "What's the whole point of this? This war, these fights, these deaths? What's your purpose in starting this…this Dual Empire? What's wrong with the way things are now?"

Being in the trees just below Ruiseart, I was close enough to see him bare his teeth. "Equality," he spat out. "Recognition. Acceptance."

"And how to you plan to do that with an empire?" Ryuudamon called out. "Empires are ruled by a person, or a group of people, and that means someone has to be at the bottom!"

For a few seconds, Ruiseart stood there, motionless. Dracmon took over. "I'm assuming you're not accepting?"

Chiyoko scowled. "I only speak for myself—"

"No," someone interrupted, and Sadao or Fion—_no, I don't know you!_—limped out of the crowd, supported by AeroV-Dramon. "No," he said again. "She speaks for all of us." He turned around. "And anyone who doesn't agree can join the other side when they attack!"

"So," Ruiseart said softly. "The second wave begins."

He whistled twice, two short notes, and I jumped to my feet, and Armadimon and I led the charge up the slope.

* * *

It was _fun_.

Fighting for Ruiseart, I mean.

Armadimon and I, we were unstoppable. Any team who came across were squashed, beaten to a pulp. We were invincible, and we were helping push the lines back, back, far back.

The last person I expected to see was Shuichon Lee (_I don't know you, you mean nothing to me_).

Like a whirlwind, she and Antiramon—_who are you, why do I know you?_—fought their way to me, and before I could blink, she had spun around and kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled back, clutching my stomach.

"_It's all your fault!_" she screamed, and I was surprised to see her crying. Funny, though: she didn't _look _sad. More like angry. Behind her, Antiramon flexed his fingers. "My brother is a _Hunter_ again because of you!"

"Maybe he wanted to," I snapped.

Her teeth clenched together. She dragged a hand across her face. And she launched herself at me. I stepped back quickly, only to find myself falling. She'd knocked my legs out from under me.

I hit the ground, air whooshing from my lungs. Gasping, I scrambled back to my feet. "Ankylomon!" I shouted, and he surged forward, meeting Antiramon halfway. And I began to circle Shuichon.

She followed me with wary eyes, but they were bright too; alive, burning. Wherever I moved, she traced me with those eyes, keeping one foot firmly planted in the ground, pivoting with the other.

"Takeru's a Hunter again too," she said, never looking away, her eyes burning, burning. "So is Patamon. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

I didn't answer, looking for an opening, a slip-up.

"You know, Tomoki's bleeding pretty badly," she remarked. "He can't fight right now. They're worried he might not make it."

I slipped. She jumped, landing two blows in my stomach. I doubled over, coughed, and shot up again, head-butting her in her own stomach. She stumbled backwards, but before I could take advantage of her momentary loss of attention, I heard a ferocious roar and turned.

Blizzarmon roared again and charged through a group of Digimon, whacking each and every one as he did so. I felt my eyes bug; I spun around. Shuichon was watching me carefully.

"You _do_ care," she said.

"You lied," I said hoarsely. "You said…you said he might not make it."

Her face was impassive. What had happened to the girl I had fallen in love with?

No—no—NO!

I hadn't fallen in love, I didn't know her, I didn't remember her—

"Iori, dagya." Armadimon, my partner, my lifelong friend, was standing beside Shuichon. He looked horrified. "Iori…think, dagya. Remember, dagya? Remember everyone, dagya? Remember everyone we fought with, our friends, everything we went through together, dagya? Remember Wallace, dagya?"

I felt cold, frozen to where I was standing.

Wallace.

"_Thought I'd find you here."_

_I looked up, my gaze unfocused; into a face I had seen before, when it was hot. Thick blond hair, blue eyes. Two Digimon partners instead of one. "Wallace…?"_

"_That's me." He helped me up. "What are you doing in the middle of a desert?"_

Tomoki.

"_But there's something else…" I trailed off. "They never found his body. So I'm hoping that he's still alive." I met Tomoki's eyes._

"_Then you stick to that," he encouraged._

Ai. Makoto. Impmon.

"_Then I'm coming," Ai said._

"_Count me in too," Makoto agreed. "I know how much this place meant to you, Iori."_

_Everyone's gaze turned to Impmon. He blinked back at us in surprise. "What?" he snapped. "Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't agree. Sheesh."_

Shuichon.

_"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked._

_She smiled at me. "Nothing. But I think you pull off brown hair really well." While I stared at her, she burst out laughing. "What the heck does that even mean?"_

Her smile…made my day worthwhile.

My friends, they helped me even when it wouldn't benefit them.

They watched my backs, I watched theirs.

Then what was I doing now?

Destroying hopes, dreams, lives, my friends' trust?

And suddenly, everything was clear.

I looked up, at Shuichon, the girl from another world, the girl who managed to change my world, my outlook, the girl who sent my heart racing with one simple smile, the girl I'd fallen head over heels in love with.

"_Carpe diem, Iori," Wallace told me._

_I frowned. "What?"_

"_Seize the day," Terriermon snapped. "Now move it!"_

I seized the day.

I kissed her.


	32. Iori: The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Iori Hida. I'm fourteen years old. The last thing I expected was being brainwashed like all my other friends. But they caught me and Armadimon, and we joined the ranks of the Hunters._

_And…I'm in love with Shuichon Lee._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The __Mission_

For several heartbeats, my lips touched hers.

Then she shoved me away and I stumbled back. Unsure of what had just happened, I looked up at her. She stared back at me in complete shock, eyes wide. When I tried to take a step towards her she backed away.

"No," she said. "Not now. I…I can't."

Suddenly I remembered what she had yelled at me when she'd first attacked me. Her brother. He had been recaptured. I took a shaky breath. "Look, Shuichon, about Jenrya and Terriermon…I didn't know…I didn't mean—"

She backed away, shaking her head, her eyes locked on mine. Then she turned and walked away only pausing to let Lopmon jump on her shoulders.

I stared after her.

The feeling in my chest…was that how broken hearts felt?

A high trilling note caused me to jump. Armadimon looked even more worried then before. "What do we do now, dagya?" he asked. "Everybody's retreating. Ruiseart will be waiting…"

"I don't know," I said after a moment. I was searching for Shuichon, who had disappeared into the crowd. Desperately, I clubbed myself into focusing again. "Ruiseart…he was the first leader of the Empire, wasn't he?"

"I think so, dagya," Armadimon said. "He never fought much, dagya. He always gave orders, dagya."

"Sounds about right."

The note trilled again and people and Digimon around me started retreating. "What do we do, dagya? Do we go back to him, dagya? Will he know that we're not brainwashed anymore, dagya?"

I hesitated and looked back at where Shuichon had disappeared back into the crowd. What was I supposed to do? Rejoin my friends? Or go back to Ruiseart and try and get information? I sucked in my breath and made my decision.

"Come on," I said, and we headed back to Ruiseart's lair.

We had barely entered the forest when someone jumped down in front of us. Armadimon and I jerked back, only to recoil even further when we realized who it was. No, who _they_ were.

Nasagi Saitou and Evilmon.

"And just where," Nasagi said slowly, "do you think you're going?"

I swallowed hard. "What's it to you?"

He inspected his nails. "You're abandoning your friends, then?" he asked casually. "You're just going to ditch them like that? After all they did for you? You know they didn't have to stick with you, right? If I were them, I wouldn't have."

"I…" I began, but Evilmon cut me off.

"Some loyalty, kid," he said. "Both of you. You're really going to ditch them like that? Honestly. With friends like you two, who needs enemies?"

"We're going to spy, dagya—"

"Oh, _are_ you now?" Nasagi raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "And you think Ruiseart won't notice? You don't think he won't just _capture_ you again and brainwash you _again_?"

"Well—"

"Amazing, the level of ignorance these days." Evilmon sighed.

Nasagi clucked his teeth. "Tell me about it," he agreed. "Hopeless, these two."

"Would you just _listen!_" I snapped. "We'll do more good if we return to Ruiseart and spy, alright? This isn't about loyalty or ignorance or whatever else you think! This is about helping us _fight_ him!"

Nasagi yawned. "Is it really?"

"Yes!" I said angrily. "And it's not because Shuichon hates me either, so don't—" I stopped.

"I wasn't going to," Nasagi said.

I scowled at the ground. "You don't know what it feels like—"

He took off his glasses and began polishing them. "Believe you me, I do," he said shortly. "So stop acting all high-and-mighty, Iori Hida. At least you only had her brother and his partner recaptured. I was the one who killed her other brother."

"Her other…?" And I remembered a conversation from what seemed like ages ago: Shuichon had told me about her hat and how she had gotten it from a brother who… And my eyes widened. "_You?_"

"Yes. Now shut up."

"_Why?_"

"Because you're annoying me and you talk too much—"

"Not _that_. Why did you kill—"

"I'm not proud of the reasons," Nasagi said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Seriously, shut up."

"But you—"

"Hey," snarled Evilmon. "You're too noisy."

"Then stop blocking our way, dagya. We've got to get going, dagya," said Armadimon, because I was still spluttering. That was _him?_ He was the one who had caused Shuichon so much pain? She _hated_ him? Then…

"Too late," Nasagi said. "Ruiseart more than likely knows you're not brainwashed any more. Otherwise you would've run back to his hidey hole like all the other Hunters did. All you two did was walk."

"Then what are we supposed to do know?" I demanded.

Nasagi glanced at me. "Finally got your voice back, have you?" he remarked. "I'll tell you what to do. We're going to tell you their big secret, and you're going to run back to your friends and tell them about it."

I frowned. "Is it really that big?"

Nasagi shrugged. "Depends on how you decide to exploit it," he said. "Now listen because I don't want to be around you longer than I have to: Ruiseart's army contains no Chosen Children besides the Sectors. And even _they're_ starting to defect to our side."

I blinked. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Listen, would you? _Ruiseart's army has almost no Chosen in it_. Most are all normal humans and normal Digimon. Haven't you noticed that none of the Digimon in the army evolved with the help of a digivice? That's because none of them are partners."

"But," I spluttered, "Wait, how does that help—?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Then why did you tell—"

"See you. Then again, maybe not."

"Wait—" But they were already gone. Cursing, I kicked a tree and stubbed my toe. "You're no help at all," I grumbled, hopping on one foot, then raised my voice. "You hear that, Nasagi? No help at all!"

"Maybe Shuichi or someone else can figure out how we can use it against them, dagya," Armadimon suggested in an attempt to calm me down.

I scowled at a tree. "Maybe."

* * *

"Look who's back," was all Ryuu Watanabe said when he first saw me before turning back to bandaging Romainu Segur's arm. His girlfriend was a bit more vocal.

"Welcome back, Iori," she said cheerfully, smiling despite the blood trickling down her arm. "If you're looking for my brother, he's over there talking with Fion and everyone else who can still walk. They're trying to figure out what to do next—ow!"

"Sorry," Ryuu muttered.

"No problem."

And even though I turned away as quickly as I could, I still saw her lean in. There was a pang in my stomach. Why couldn't Shuichon have reacted like that?

"There, dagya," Armadimon said, and we headed over to sit next to Shuichi. He glanced up at us, nodded, and went back to paying attention to the conversation. They were discussing about what to do now that Ruiseart had withdrawn his troops once again and, scanning the faces, I felt another pang: Shuichon was sitting next to Fion.

"He is toying with us," said Hákon Fyhn. "Showing us what he can do to cause us to panic."

"Yes, but how does that _help_, Hákon?" his twin sister Kaia Fyhn, who was sitting next to me, said. "We need to find out a way to beat him. When he retreats, his troops rest while ours scurry around and…"

"Drive themselves crazy with panic," finished Michiko Kitano.

"_You_ would know," muttered Chiyoko Kitano.

"The point is," interrupted Fion Frösén, "we need something that will give us leverage over them." He seemed unnecessarily close to Shuichon; Armadimon noticed me glaring at the two and hit my shin to get me to focus.

"Exactly," said Masahiro's partner Rapidmon. "Right now, they have the advantage over us with numbers. But if we could find something…" He let the sentence die away. Everyone scratched their heads.

"Anyone have anything?" Makoto Aoki asked the crowd that had gathered at large.

"Uh," Armadimon said quietly, but everyone heard him, "we might have something, dagya."

Everyone turned to look at us and while there were happy cries of "Iori! _Armadimon!_" I heard shouts of anger too. "Aren't you the one who was knocking down all our best fighters?" an olive-skinned guy hissed.

"Its fine, Niccolo," Shuichon said, not looking at me. My stomach clenched. _Look at me, look at me, look at me. _"He's back to normal now."

"Alright then," said a blond French teen not much older than me. His partner, a Betamon, was still eyeing us warily though. "What is it that you think will help us win?"

"You _trust_ them, Auben?" another guy said incredulously. "Even after they hit you in the head?"

I exchanged a horrified look with Armadimon. Had we really done that?

"Well," Auben said, rubbing the back of his bandaged head. Oops. Maybe we had. "Yes, I suppose. He's friends with Shuichi; how bad could he be?" The guy who had spoken against me scowled and rolled his eyes, but waved for us to continue.

"The army," I said slowly, "well…Ruiseart's army has almost no Chosen in it. The only ones who do are the Sectors. For the most part though, it's no Chosen Children, no Chosen Digimon. They're all regular people and regular Digimon. None of them are partners."

There was a stunned—or maybe a disbelieving—silence.

"_What?_" Yamato Ishida said. "Don't get me wrong, Iori and Armadimon, I'm really happy to see that you're back to normal, but are you sure?"

I met his gaze evenly. "Have you ever seen any of the Digimon evolve with the help of a digivice?"

"Well, no but…"

"Maybe they don't need digivices to help them evolve," suggested Alaois Griffith. He looked apologetic. "Sorry, just throwing out suggestions," he said to me. At least he'd gotten out of the building before it collapsed, I mused.

"But think about it," Tomoki Himi said, leaning forward while still holding on to Ai Aoki's hand. "Have you ever seen a human from their army interacting with a Digimon like we do? Well," he added as an afterthought, "like _you_ do, not me."

"Like us," interjected a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Next to her was a guy with blue-purple hair. Neither of them had partners. Were they the friends that Tomoki had told me about? Had they gotten out too?

"Now that you mention it," said a guy I'd gone a few Assignments back when the Resistance flourished, "he's right. They fight side-by-side…but they don't really support each other…"

"Wait," interrupted Masahiro Saitou, looking suspiciously at me. "Who told you this?"

"Why do you want to know?" I scowled.

"Just to make sure if the informer is credible or not."

"Fine." I plopped my face on my fist and stared straight back at him. "It was your brother, Nasagi Saitou, and his partner, Evilmon."

Masahiro froze, as did Shuichon. Rapidmon started whistling aimlessly, staring at the sky. AeroV-Dramon poked at the ground with a stick. Fion became interested in the fire, but I thought I saw a grin on his face. Only Shuichi seemed visibly excited; he sat up straighter, and I could see his eyes dancing.

Auben was looking back and forth between us, gauging our reactions. "So," he said at last, "are Nasagi and Evilmon a credible source?"

"Yes," snapped Masahiro. "Of course they are, moron."

Auben shrugged. "Just asking," he said placidly. "Alright, now what can we do with that information?"

As they began to talk again, I saw Shuichon stand up. I was about to follow her when I saw the girl with flaming red hair and purple eyes from before beat me to it. I frowned. Shuichi caught me looking and whispered, "Ruki Makino. One of the Tamers that disappeared. She's like an older sister."

"But—"

"It's about Jenrya, isn't it?" When I nodded, Shuichi went on: "Let Ruki talk to her. She probably understands more than you. Oh, stop arguing," he said when I opened my mouth again. "Ruki's partner is still a Hunter."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Stop being so high-and-mighty," grumbled Dracomon, and the use of the same phrase as Nasagi caught me off guard. Did I really act like that? As if reading my mind, Dracomon said, "Only with Shuichon. You're so _possessive_."

Was I really possessive? Wasn't that a bad thing, and a factor in abusive relationships? …wait, why was I thinking about relationships? And I was so busy confusing myself I lost track of the conversation.

When I came back, they were dividing everybody up into groups.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Shuichi.

"Weren't you listening?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Er…"

"We're being divided and being told further instructions," Dracomon said. "So it'll be easier than instructing a whole crowd of people. We already voted on leaders," he added, "and you're not one of them."

I scowled. "Thanks."

"Iori!" Alaois waved his hand. Armadimon as well as a couple of others were standing next to him. "Come on! You're with us!"

I looked at him, then back at Shuichi and Dracomon. "You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief. "He's my leader?"

"He's got a piece of paper in his hand," Shuichi cut in, "presumably with your name on it, so, yes, I think he's your leader." While I spluttered, he continued, "Don't count him out just because he's small either."

And he and Dracomon left to go to a different section of the makeshift camp. My stomach lurched when I realized Shuichon was with them and not me. I was about to start scowling when I remembered what Dracomon had said about me and, with difficulty, turned away.

Alaois was waiting when I reached them. "Drimogemon went around to round up the rest," he told me before going to get his instructions from the six who apparently seemed to be in charge of all of us: Fion Frösén, AeroV-Dramon, Chiyoko Kitano, Ryuudamon, Hákon Fyhn, and Wizarmon. I was left with Armadimon and the boy Shuichon had called Niccolo or something from earlier and his partner.

A few minutes later, Ryuu Watanabe and Bakemon joined us. They nodded politely at us before turning to the other two. "Ryuu Watanabe," Ryuu said, extending his hand out. "And you are?"

The Italian teen looked surprised. "I'm Niccolo Ricci," he said, shaking Ryuu's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Meramon," said Niccolo's partner.

"Bakemon," Bakemon said. "So…where do you two come into all of this?"

"We were part of the Italian Sector," said Meramon. "Then some of teammates double-crossed us, turned us in, we got stuck working for the Empire, and when Ruiseart finally decided to make his appearance? We quit. Wanted nothing more to do with him."

"Sectors?" Ryuu repeated. "You mean…Ruiseart's little recruiting groups?"

Niccolo nodded. "He sent us out a couple of years ago, and we got the message to return a few or so days ago. So we returned."

"And did all of you come to this side?" asked Bakemon.

"No," Meramon said. "Some of us rejoined Ruiseart, like Sven Aune. He's from the Swedish Sector, always been buddy-buddy with Ruiseart. Some of us joined this group. What are we calling it anyway?"

"The Resistance," Bakemon said simply.

Meramon laughed. "That again?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Some people wanted to call it the Resistance Complex."

"_Why?_" Niccolo asked.

"Who knows?" Bakemon yawned. "Say, why are those six the main leaders anyway? Are they super special awesome or something? Or did we have a vote while I was sleeping?"

"It was more a unanimous thing," said Niccolo. "Apparently, everyone in the Empire was used to taking orders from Fion and AeroV-Dramon, and they'd proved themselves and whatnot, so everyone's been listening to them."

"Chiyoko and Ryuudamon?" asked Ryuu.

Niccolo scratched his head. "Ever since she stood up to Ruiseart," he said, "she's been regarded as some sort of hero or something. They like her spirit or something along those lines."

"What about Hákon and Wizarmon, dagya?"

They looked at us in surprise. "I thought you were mute," Meramon said. "Guess not. Wizarmon is able to infiltrate their defenses easily. He's a gifted speaker too, although he doesn't seem like it. Good at rallying us."

"Hákon then, dagya?"

"Excellent strategist," said the clipped voice of Kaia Fyhn. She and her Drimogemon partner joined us. "So far all his plans have come through and gained some land. And we've managed to hold this hill, after all. He sees a lot of things others tend to glance over."

"Guess you're part of this little group too," Niccolo said.

"Obviously." She crossed her arms. "I'm Kaia Fyhn, and this is Drimogemon."

"I've heard of you," said Ryuu slowly. "You were part of the famous Drimogemon Troop before they disbanded."

"That was us," said Drimogemon, sounding bored. "Hákon and Wizarmon were the only two oddballs." He gave a little huff. "Then Alaois and Drimogemon ended up being spies, Daiyu broke her leg and disappeared with her partner, and Cael and his partner died."

"Er," said Bakemon. "I'm…sorry."

"We are too," Kaia said. She didn't look at any of us, but rather kept on hand on her partner's fur. And since I was standing next to her, I could see that her hand was clenched. "At least Alaois and Drimogemon are alive."

"And your brother and his partner," reminded Niccolo.

"Them too."

We lapsed into silence after that, not that I had said anything before. No more humans or Digimon joined us. When I took a look around, I saw that we weren't the smallest group, but we weren't the biggest either. The smallest group had two in it; the biggest had twenty two. Most were like us with ten—five humans and five Digimon, although in some the ratios between human and Digimon swayed a bit. And I realized that not all partners had remained as such.

At last Drimogemon and Alaois came back.

"What do we do now?" Niccolo asked.

"We wait," Alaois said. "It's not our time yet."

* * *

The first group to leave was Shuichi Wada and Dracomon's team. Besides them, there was Shuichon and Lopmon, Yamato and Gabumon, Ruki Makino, and a boy with brown hair. When I asked, Alaois told me it was Shinya Kanbara, the brother of Takuya Kanbara. And I remembered that Takuya Kanbara had been the one Tomoki had killed, in a completely different world.

"Where are they going?" Niccolo grumped. "Why can't we be the ones to go?"

"They're going to scout for more Hunters," said Alaois, "to turn them back to normal. So far, it seems like everyone has the will to break through the brainwash; they just need some reminding."

"So which of the Hunters have come back, dagya? Just Yamato and Ruki, dagya?"

"Nope," Alaois's Drimogemon said. "Look over there. That's Takato Matsuda and Guilmon. And I'm sure you recognize _those_ two over there"—Sora Takenouchi and Piyomon—"and then there are two more of Tomoki's friends."

The next couple of groups to leave all had two in them; I guessed their job was to go spying but I couldn't know for sure. Alaois refused to tell us, saying that he only knew a few other groups' jobs beside his.

"Then what's _our_ job?" Meramon asked in frustration. "You haven't told us yet."

Alaois rolled his eyes. "We're going to find out where Ruiseart is," he said. "Happy now? That's what we've been ordered to do. Us, and some other groups. They're hoping that if we find him and Dracmon, we can win this."

"He'll never get caught," muttered Niccolo.

"Never know if we don't try," Bakemon said stubbornly.

Niccolo sighed. "Unfortunately."

* * *

The third wave was already underway before we set out. Dozens of groups had already left, and most of those that remained were the fighting troops. Thankfully, the Empire's fortress had had a lot of secret tunnels and those were used to get groups out. It was Kaia who saw the signal.

"There!" she whispered, pointing at a stray green spark in the sky. Troops began to pour down the hill, covered from above by a shower of arrows from archers and attacks from aerial Digimon. "Go, go, go!"

We tumbled out from under the rocks we'd been hiding under and wove through the least crowded area. And while we technically weren't supposed to get involved in the fighting, I saw Niccolo knock a couple of people down. When he saw me looking, he explained, "Stupid teammates."

"Ah."

"What if they had been on our side, idiot?" hissed Kaia.

"I'm not that stupid," Niccolo snapped. "Everyone from our sector joined Ruiseart except me and Meramon, and two others. Fedele and Sorcerymon. I didn't knock _them_ down."

"Stop talking and start moving," Ryuu ordered.

We scurried through the crowd, broke through a giant bush, and came out into an empty clearing. "Iori, Armadimon," Drimogemon said, turning to us, "do you remember where Ruiseart's hiding place was?"

"Er…" I couldn't remember, but Armadimon pointed to our left.

"But I don't think he'd be there now, dagya," he added. "He probably moved away, dagya."

"Exactly," Alaois said. "And our job is to figure out where he went."

We stared at him. "You mean we're _not_ supposed to find Ruiseart?" I said at length, because no one else was talking. "We're just supposed to find out where he _is_? We're not going to search for him or anything?"

Alaois frowned. "Did I ever say we were?"

We all thought about it. "Um…no…"

"So we have to guess where he is?" Kaia asked tersely. "You want us to think and think, and then randomly _guess_ where Ruiseart's new base is? And then what? Do we just sit here and guess some more?"

"First," Alaois's partner Drimogemon snapped, "shut up. These were our orders, and we're following them. Second, yes, we _will_ just sit here like little pretty ducks. We wait for the other groups to come to us; first group gets our first guess. Second group to come gets our second guess, and so and so forth."

"Is this what this group was formed out of?" Ryuu said. "People who can think?"

"Well, sort of," Alaois answered. "Thinkers, and those who are good guessers. It's what Hákon told me, anyway."

"Stupid Hákon," Kaia grumbled. "I wanted to see some _action_."

"You will, probably," I said. "Just not now."

She glared at me. "I don't want your opinion." And for one reason or another, she reminded me of Shuichon when we first met so much, I nearly laughed. But I caught myself just in time.

"So," Alaois said, sitting down on the ground and taking out a notebook, "his hiding spot was in the north. Should it be somewhere south now?"

For a moment or two there was no answer; most of us were still somewhat miffed about the fact that we would be doing nothing but speculating Ruiseart's new hiding spot, but Ryuu plopped himself down. "Or," he suggested, "he knows that we know it's in the south, and he'll keep it in the north."

"But even if you figure out what direction it's in," interrupted Bakemon, "that still doesn't help on _where_ it'll be. Armadimon, where was it last time?"

"Under a stump, dagya," Armadimon said, having joined them already.

"Maybe he'll stick himself in a tree this time," Ryuu said.

"Doubt it," grunted Niccolo. "He's from the Empire, and the Empire likes to use tunnels."

"Then pick a spot in the ground and start digging," I said.

They stared at me. "What?" I said defensively. "If he hides in a tunnel, then we'll find him eventually."

"Yes, but he might be alerted because of all the digging," argued Meramon. "And then he and Dracmon will go and jump into a tree or something. We'll need a little more tact than _that_."

And so we progressed from there. Eventually Kaia came to join us, although somewhat reluctantly. By the time the first group came, we had our first guess ready. "Go northwest and check under every bush you see," Alaois told them.

"Head east," Niccolo said to the second group, and I was somewhat glad to see Masahiro's disgruntled face.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief. "_Head east?_ That's the best you can give us?"

"Yes," said Alaois's Drimogemon simply.

Five more groups came and left, and when the final group came, we weren't ready, still arguing about where Ruiseart could possibly be. They stood there, getting more and more impatient, until I finally shouted, "What if he's not hiding at all?"

"Genius," Meramon said sarcastically. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's right there," Kaia said, and we whirled around to see Ruiseart and Dracmon surveying us from up above in the trees. "Looks like Iori's right. Case closed."

"You were looking for me?" said Ruiseart softly.

"Yup." Alaois grinned.

"Well you've found us," said Dracmon sourly. "Now what?"

"Now this." And Alaois cupped his hands together and squawked the loudest and most obnoxious duck squawk I'd ever heard in my life. The result was instantaneous, and not what any of us had expected. So our job was only a cover, I thought to myself, to plant explosives. Clever. Sort of, anyway. Mostly dangerous.

All across the valley, any spot we had sent troops to exploded into flame. The flames reached for the sky, eager to touch the stars, burning so fiercely I could see the heat waves in the air. Screaming, Ruiseart's army turned and ran from the forest, only to be confronted by legions of Resistance fighters. Those who hadn't fallen were pushing harder than before and soon, many sections of the army had been surrounded and cut off.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

Those who hadn't been surrounded broke through our lines, invigorated by the chaos. The yells and shouts and screams took on a different level as the fighting became fiercer and less ordered.

"Oops," Ruiseart said softly. "Looks like your plan failed."

I turned to him and nearly lost it when I saw the self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Why are you doing this?" I screamed. "What could you possibly gain? Just _what _did we do to you?"

He looked down at me balefully. Whether or not he would have answered our questions, I'd never know. Because I heard a familiar voice scream, "_Help! Shu-niichan, Ryuu—someone! Help!_"

As one, Ryuu, Alaois, and I turned. And as one, we all screamed: "ROMAINU!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running, and then I was jumping on to Ankylomon's back, because Romainu was trapped, her leg caught under a rock, a giant Digimon bearing down on her. Dimly, I was aware of Ryuu and Bakemon and Alaois and Drimogemon rushing beside us.

Shuichi and Coredramon beat all of us to it.

With a ferocious roar that got me shaking even though I knew we were allies, Coredramon struck the Digimon with a fatal blow in the back. As the Digimon dissolved into the air, Shuichi ran to get the boulder off his sister.

"Here," I said, and we heaved and pulled until finally we got it up in the air long enough for Ryuu to help scoot Romainu's leg from under it. And then we dropped it with a thud.

"I told you to be careful," Shuichi said, his face pale. He was shaking all over. "What would you have done if we hadn't come? And where's Tailmon?"

And we watched Romainu, the Romainu I knew, the one who bore a smile even in the toughest times, who laughed off all injuries to herself, completely break down. She threw herself into Shuichi's arms and sobbed and sobbed. "She…she died! Pr-protecting…protecting m-me! One second s-she w-was there, a-and then she w-wasn't, and I-I turned around to see t-that she t-took a b-blow for me from b-be-behind!"

We stood there stunned, chaos reigning around us, as one of the toughest people I knew cried her heart out.

"What…?" Shuichi breathed. "What…?"

"I don't w-want to fight anymore!" Romainu sobbed. "I don't want t-to, Shu-niichan, I-I don't want to! I h-hate this! T-Tailmon a-and everyone else!" She buried her face into her brother's shirt. "I-I want t-to go home!"

Shuichi's arms tightened around his sister. "You will," he promised. "I'll make sure of it." And then, surprising all of us, he looked at Ryuu. "Protect her." As a startled Ryuu took Romainu into his arms, Shuichi turned, ran, jumped onto Coredramon's back.

"N-no!" Romainu shrieked as Coredramon took off. "NO! N-not you t-too!"

"Nothing will happen to him," I said. "Come on—"

Another scream.

I exchanged looks with Alaois, Drimogemon, Ankylomon, and without a second thought, we turned and ran for the source. It wasn't far away. In fact, it was just where we had been moments before.

Niccolo and Meramon were already there and they both looked stunned. Kaia Fyhn sat on the ground, clutching the fading body of her partner. Ruiseart and Dracmon stood in front of her, emotionless. "Kaia!" I yelled and she turned just as her partner dissolved into data.

"NO!" she screamed, grasping at thin air. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Already has," Dracmon said. "Teach you to challenge us."

"What did you do?" Alaois demanded as Kaia sobbed into her hands. "There was no reason to go that far!"

Ruiseart shrugged. "This is a war," he said. "The innocent lose. What else do you expect?"

"Heartless fiend," growled Drimogemon, and the sight of another Drimogemon seemed to drive Kaia insane. She screamed even harder and clutched at the ground with her hands, ripping up clumps of grass.

I saw, somehow, in the light of the fires burning, Ruiseart's eyes darken. "If I really _was_ heartless I'd order this…" And he snapped his fingers and to our horror, Dracmon evolved into a giant wolf.

"What are you—" I began.

"Drimogemon, stop him—"

But the wolf's form blurred and before we knew it, there was an explosion of pain in my back and we were staring at the bright night sky and gasping for air. Hurriedly, I shoved myself up only to scream the loudest I'd ever screamed before—

"KAIA, MOVE!"

Sangloupmon was still on the move, she had to move, she _had to_.

But she didn't and lay curled up and I was dragging myself to my feet—

—and out of the shadows hurtled another figure and threw himself over his sister, because that person was none other than Hákon—

And all noise stopped. I heard nothing. I only saw Hákon fall, his body covered in thousands of tiny blades, saw Kaia look up and her face crumple, saw her mouth open and wail, saw Hákon's eyes dimming, saw him reach up, touch his sister's face, saw but didn't hear him say _I love you_, saw him take his last breath, saw him die.

All sound rushed back into painful clarity with a _pop_ and I heard for the first time just how painful a wail could sound, but my eyes never left Ruiseart's as he and Dracmon disappeared into the shadows.

I looked at Kaia and was about to take a step towards her when I realized…I could do nothing for her. Not me. Not someone she barely knew. And so I turned away. And it hurt. My eyes met Alaois's and understood that he felt the same. But there was nothing we could do. He turned, one hand on his partner's back, and there was a certain hardness in his eyes that never should have been there in the first place. Not in the eyes of a twelve-year-old.

And dimly, it occured to me that a fourteen-year-old shouldn't have the same kind of hardness in his eyes either.

"Ankylomon," I said, my voice cracking, "let's go."

And as Ankylomon thundered out into the field, I knew we were thinking the same thing: This had to end. For all of those who were too young to fight in this, for all of those dead, for all of those dying, this had to end.


	33. Shuichon: The Countdown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee. I'm fourteen years old and up until now, I never really understood what the word "war" really meant._

_Now I do._

_It's not pretty._

_It's violent, stupid, and it hurts. How many people have I seen injured? How many kids, kids like Alaois and Romainu, have I seen fighting their hearts out? How many people, people older than me, people younger than me, even hardened Digimon fighters, have I seen crying to go home?_

_But the most important question is _why_are we fighting?_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Countdown_

Our first task was to wait until the fire trap was lit up. There were two sections of forest, separated by a small creek, and the plan was to set one section of forest on fire, thereby driving enemy forces either up the hill where our own forces would be waiting, or into the other section of the forest.

Because the Resistance was desperate to get the Hunters back no matter what, we assumed the Hunters would head into the other part of the forest to avoid running into the Resistance. So we—me, Lopmon, Shuichi, Dracomon, Takato, Guilmon, Yamato, Gabumon, Ruki, and Shinya—snuck past enemy lines and headed into the forest. Personally, I thought the plan Fion and the others had come up with wouldn't work, and that we were in the wrong place, but Ruki and Yamato assured me the forest was where the Hunters hung out and the one part was set on fire, they would be driven to the other part, _our _part to stay hidden.

"_You_ I can trust," I said to Ruki before turning to Yamato. "But what about you? You didn't fight as a Hunter when Ruiseart returned. How would you know where they're hiding?"

Takato laughed, a little ruefully. "You must have had a lot of bad influences while I was away," he said and laughed again when I scowled at him.

Yamato shrugged in response to my question. "When Gabumon and I were taking reconnaissance for the Resistance, we saw a bunch of groups waiting around in the trees. They all had Hunters leading them. Besides," he added, looking around, "it seems like the perfect place to hide."

I considered it. "True."

"Enough with the talking," grumbled Ruki. "Someone's going to hear us." And yet, as we wove in and out of the trees, she muttered, "I can't believe I'm taking orders from a fifteen year old _squirt_."

"Well you are," said Shuichi, looking a little annoyed. "So can we please be quiet like you wanted us to?"

So we shut our mouths, although Ruki tended to mumble to herself from time to time. But she looked around just as eagerly as the rest of us, and I knew she was excited about the chance of seeing her partner again. Who wouldn't be?

Shinya, Tomoki's friend's brother, cleared his throat. "I think I'll take my leave now," he said.

We nodded. "Good luck," I said.

"Thanks."

We watched as he headed off. Shinya's job, as well as some other partnerless Chosen and Digimon, was to spread rumors in Ruiseart's army to cause dissension. One of our goals was to turn them against each other.

Internal strife, Fion had said, would be our strongest weapon. I could only hope he was telling the truth.

* * *

The first Hunter we saw was Ryou Akiyama.

Well, actually, he saw us first. And kicked Yamato in the back of the knees. It was only when Yamato gave a shout and went down, flailing his arms and falling on top of Gabumon, did we turn around and finally see him.

"Get out," said Ryou. "This is Ruiseart's territory, not yours."

"Make us," spat Ruki as Shuichi helped Yamato and Gabumon up.

Ryou's blank eyes narrowed. "Maybe I will," he said.

"Then do it."

"Fine. I _will_."

"I'm _waiting_."

"Would you shut up?"

"No, I don't think so. Still waiting, by the way."

"This is ridiculous!" Ryou snapped, and went in for a punch. Ruki ducked just in time, but Ryou kept pressing forward, swinging his arms wildly. "Just—stop—talking—and—get—out—of—here—Ruki—_Makino!_"

Ruki jumped out of the way again and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Ryou paused for a moment, looking confused. "Well…" he said slowly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No." When Ryou didn't respond, Ruki went on, "Face it, sawayaka kousen, you only remember my name because you remember _us_, the _Tamers_. Remember Cyberdramon, your partner? Remember Takato? Remember Shuichon?"

And she pulled me forward. "You gave me my first card, Ryou," I said, and, digging through my cards, I found it and held it up, worn and tattered as it was. "Remember? I was so happy then."

Ryou was starting to look more and more confused. Stumbling backwards, he gripped his head. "Cyberdramon…" he whispered, eyes wide. They shot over to where Takato and Guilmon were standing. "Takato…Guilmon…Juri…D-Reaper…"

"That's right," encouraged Ruki, and there was a gentleness in her voice I had never heard before. "We fought the D-Reaper, and we won. What else do you remember?"

"I-I…" Ryou struggled. "I…remember…" He fell to his knees. "…_Ruki_." And then his head swung up, eyes no longer blank. "Ruki," he breathed.

She grinned. "Hello, sawayaka kousen."

"Ruki!" And Ryou was on his feet, his arms wrapped around Ruki. And she hugged back. "Thank you," Ryou said earnestly. "Thank you."

Ruki hugged him for a lot longer than I thought she would have before she pushed him off. "We need to go now."

He caught her arm. "Wait," he said. "Cyberdramon."

Ruki frowned. "You think you get can get him?"

"I can do _anything_," Ryou said, grinning. "Wait here."

While we were waiting, the other section of forest was set on fire. We saw it go up in flames, saw the sparks rising in the air, heard the screams tear the air. I could feel my fist clenching as I heard the shouts and the cries.

Suddenly, I heard Romainu scream.

Shuichi was on his feet in an instant and before we could stop him or Dracomon, Dracomon had evolved into Coredramon and they shot off into the air. Romainu's screams were carrying on and all we could do was wait.

Once I tried to go off after them but Ruki grabbed me. "We can't," Lopmon whispered when he saw my face. "We have to stay here."

What else could I do?

As we waited, Ryou emerged out of the trees with Cyberdramon. Both looked a little worse for the wear; Ryou's clothes were slightly singed. But even so they were grinning. Ryou gave me a friendly clap on the back—Yamato had to pull me back to my feet—and gave Lopmon a friendly rub on the head. Ryou glanced around. "Aren't we missing someone?" he asked.

"Shuichi and Dracomon," I said, my heart sinking. "But he went to go rescue…"

I trailed off as Coredramon swooped down from above, dropping to the ground as Dracomon. Shuichi landed neatly next to him, his face hard.

"Oh good," Ryou said when he saw him. "We need to get going. The fire is almost at the creek now." When we peered past him at the trees we could see the big mass of flames approaching and feel the heat.

"Right," Yamato said as we began heading deeper into the forest, farther away from the fire. "Do you remember where the other Hunters are?"

Ryou frowned. "Uh…" he said, scratching his chin. "Hm. I _think_ so. I'm not sure though. There might be a girl with brown hair and a cat Digimon for a partner close by. Hikari and Tailmon, or something like that."

Yamato and Gabumon looked up. "Hikari and Tailmon?"

"Probably," Ryou said, still frowning and now scratching his head. "My head's still muddled up from being a Hunter."

As we headed along to where Ryou had seen Hikari and Tailmon, I asked Shuichi what had happened. Tersely, he told me and I was at a loss for words. Tailmon…Romainu's partner Tailmon was gone…

…how could that have happened…?

They were so young, both of them…

My arms wound around Lopmon and I clutched him to me. I couldn't lose him, I couldn't…

While Lopmon and I were still in shock, Shuichi, casting his eyes around the section of the forest we were in, asked, "Is this where you saw them?" But before Ryou could answer, someone else angrily said, "Get out," and we looked around to see Hikari Yagami and Tailmon standing before us.

Somehow the sight of Tailmon caused a pang in my chest. What would Romainu have thought if she'd been here?

Yamato and Gabumon stepped forward, and the rest of us backed up to let them handle it. "Hikari," Yamato said. "Listen to me, you remember me, don't you?"

"No," said Hikari coldly. "Leave. We don't want to hurt you."

Yamato and Gabumon exchanged a glance. "Why not?" asked Gabumon. "Weren't you ordered by Ruiseart to not let any intruders escape, even if it meant hurting them? Why are you giving us a chance to get away?"

Hikari and Tailmon looked at each other, and then back at us. "Because we're being nice?" Tailmon said, her voice unsure.

"Why are you being nice?" Yamato asked.

They looked at each other again and looked back. "Um…" Hikari said.

"Remember Taichi?" Yamato said. "Your older brother? He went hysterical when you became sick and risked everything to get you medicine. Don't you remember that?"

Hikari frowned, starting to look confused. "I…"

"Remember Takeru?" added Gabumon. "Remember Patamon? Remember Daisuke, and V-mon? Don't you remember _anything?_ After all that we've been through, after we saved the world _twice_ from Vamdemon, you don't remember any of us, none of the times we shared?"

"Well…" Tailmon said slowly, still looking bewildered.

"Remember _Wizarmon?_" Yamato said quietly, and both of them froze. "He sacrificed himself to save both of you. He helped you find Hikari, Tailmon. He told us how to defeat the Digimon Kaiser. Remember him?"

Both of them started to slowly back up, suddenly looking afraid. "We don't—" Hikari began, but something stopped her inside. "We—he—Wizarmon—…." Tailmon said nothing, but the tears streaking down her face said otherwise.

"Are you saying his sacrifice was in vain?"

And we watched as they crumpled. With a big sob, Hikari dropped to the ground and cried. Tailmon slumped to the ground, shoulders shaking. It was a while before any of them could speak and when they could, neither of them wanted to get up.

"I…killed people, Yamato," Hikari whispered. "I killed them…just because I was ordered to."

"We all did," Yamato said, trying to sound comforting, but I could tell that what she had said was bothering him as well. "Come on, let's go and find your brother."

"Do you think…Wizarmon is mad at me?" Tailmon asked no one in particular.

"No," said Gabumon firmly.

* * *

Our group quickly expanded as Hunters turned back into their old selves. Finding them became easier and easier as the fire drove them closer to us. Taichi Yagami grabbed his sister and pulled her in for a big hug; Yamato did the same to Takeru Takaishi; Jenrya nearly squeezed the life out of me, and Ruki surprised all of us when she hugged Renamon. Our group ended up getting so big, we had to split up into several to avoid detection.

Lopmon, Jenrya, and Terriermon joined me and we went off in search of Hunters. We weren't particularly successful as some others were, but we _did_ find someone of importance. Or rather, he let himself be found.

I brushed aside a tree branch and froze. "What is it?" my brother said from behind me.

I stepped aside to let him see. "Nasagi," I said, and my throat constricted. There was a pause and then Jenrya came barreling through just as Nasagi calmly stood up. Evilmon hovered at his shoulder. My brother looked anything _but_ calm and me…I was a mess, I suppose.

Millions of thoughts raced through my head. How was I supposed to react? Was I supposed to punch Nasagi or hug him or scream or…what? As I stood there, eyes wide open like a fish, Jenrya said, "What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing, I suppose," Nasagi said coolly.

"No, really," insisted Terriermon. "You wouldn't just leave yourself out here in the open, would you?"

Nasagi considered it. "I suppose not," he said at last.

"Then why?" Jenrya said, sounding exasperated now.

"Why did you do it?" I blurted out.

Everyone turned to me. "What?" Nasagi said.

I took a deep breath, conscious of all the eyes staring at me. Right then, I didn't care if we were in the middle of the war, if we were on a mission, if there was a fire raging close by. I just wanted the _truth_. "Why did you kill Rin-niichan?"

Nasagi stared at me for a long moment. Then he sighed and half turned away. "I was wondering when you'd ask," he said. "I'm…assuming you know of Riiko's death?"

I nodded but Jenrya frowned and asked, "Who?" While I explained to him—he and Terriermon both turned pale—Nasagi continued to stare out into the forest with a slightly glazed look.

"When I found out," Nasagi said right after I finished, "I…I lost it. I didn't know what to do, I was rampaging around and I…I thought of you." He turned and looked at me as he spoke and his eyes pierced mine.

"Me?" I croaked.

"You," Nasagi said. He wasn't looking away now; his stare continued to bore into me. "So I did the only thing I could think of. I stole the transporting device from the current leader. I set it to your world—_my _world and I came here."

"What about Evilmon?" Lopmon asked quietly.

"I stayed behind," Evilmon said, opening and closing his wings restlessly. "I didn't know. I couldn't find him."

"Not my best decision," Nasagi said. "I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know how to use the device properly and I ended up about a week away from West Shinjuku. I hitchhiked and traveled all the way to Shinjuku and then I tried to find your school to see you, or at least your house.

"I…I couldn't find it. I couldn't remember. But I did remember your brother's school. Your older brother's." Nasagi passed a hand over his eyes, scrubbed at them. He looked much, much older. "I don't know how, I just…did. I found the school and they told me about the bookstore he liked to visit and I found him. We went up to the roof and I asked to see you. He said no."

My heart was pounding, louder and louder. Half of me wanted to tell him to stop, but the other wanted him to keep going. The truth…the truth I'd been looking for…it was almost here…

Nasagi gave a hollow laugh. "It was probably the better decision," he said. "I probably looked like a mess. I felt like one. But your brother, Rinchei, he said no, and then, when I had just lost my sister and done everything I possibly could to find you, he was pushing me away. And I…I snapped."

Nasagi took a shaky breath and for a moment I nearly told him to stop. But then I saw Jenrya's face, Lopmon's face, Terriermon's face and I realized…they wanted to know too. It was their right.

"We shouted at each other," Nasagi said, his voice thick. "I remember that. I think I tried to punch him. He was walking back towards the door, and…and we were really close to the edge by now…and I was running at him and shoving and…somehow…I pushed him over the edge."

It was like I couldn't feel anything. All I could do was stare at Nasagi. All I could hear was his voice, pounding in my ears, as loud as my heart.

Nasagi swallowed. "He…well…he fell. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Right then and there I took out the device and I transported myself back here." Another shaky breath. "I left him there like that. I…I always hoped he had lived but I never knew for sure…until you came."

I opened my mouth, closed it. All that came out was a small squeak.

"I never told him I was sorry," Nasagi said. He looked straight at me again and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. "I…I never did. Could you…tell him for me? I'm sorry. Tell him…I'm sorry, and tell your family I'm sorry and Shuichon…I'm sorry. Please…you have to…believe me, I'm…I'm sorry."

I swallowed. Hard. There was a lump in my throat and it was refusing to go down. I could feel Jenrya's gaze on me. My mouth opened of its own accord. "I…I do," I said, my voice cracking. "I believe you."

"Thank you," he whispered and his knees buckled. Evilmon caught him and I don't know what I would have done—my mind was racing again, thoughts of Nasagi when he was younger jumbling together—but there was a crashing sound and we turned to see a Hunter hurtling out of the trees.

Before we could even move, Taichi emerged just from behind, waving us back. "I've got her!" he shouted. "Don't worry!" And he too disappeared into the trees.

When I looked back, Nasagi and Evilmon were gone.

My legs went weak and I collapsed.

Somehow, the tears kept flowing.

* * *

When we met back up again, just around the time that we were supposed to be back, I saw that all the remaining Hunters—both the Japanese and the international Chosen—had become themselves again, including Juri Katou, Hirokazu Shiota, and Guardromon, and I ran over to give them a hug, which surprised Hirokazu. "I thought you'd turned into a little rebel now," he said. "A mini Ruki or something. That's what Ryou's been telling me at least."

"I didn't say that!" Ryou said hastily when I looked at him. "By the way, where's Kenta?"

"Oh." Suddenly there wasn't any happy left in me. Not that there was much to begin with; somehow learning about Rinchei's death had shaken me all over again. "He's…dead. MarineAngemon's gone too."

"What?" Hirokazu said, looking thunderstruck. "What? Why?"

I gave half a shrug, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Don't ask me," I mumbled. "Ask Ruiseart."

"Oh, I will," Hirokazu promised. "Right—now!" And he would have marched off if my brother hadn't caught him by the shoulder.

"Not now," he said, although his expression was pained as well. "Later."

"Well then what now?" Hirokazu asked, frustrated.

There was a shout and Hirokazu got his answer. Outside, I could see our forces retreating back up the hill. And instead of giving chase, Ruiseart's army remained where they were or headed towards the part of the forest not on fire. Where we were.

"Let's go," Shuichi said, and we hurried out of the forest and up the hill, trying to blend in with the Resistance forces. Glancing over at the other section of forest, I could see the fire was slowly dying away. Suddenly I found myself looking for Iori and remembering when he'd kissed me. His lips…had been soft…

I angrily pinched myself and Jyou Kido gave me a weird look. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just…boy trouble or something."

"Oh."

"Yeah, um, so," I said, eager to change the subject as Jyou was, "why are you…I mean, are you okay with this whole fighting thing? I thought you were against it or something?"

Jyou pushed his glasses up his nose. "I am," he said. "With this one anyone. I don't see any _point_ to it. Nothing I've ever participated in, fighting wise, I mean, has _ever_ been this large-scale, this _destructive_. It makes me worry that kids are seeing too much violence."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I said, "I agree."

He flashed me a guilty look. "Sorry."

"For what?" Lopmon said. "Caring?"

He smiled at that and then said, "Oh, right! I was about to say, what Gomamon and I are going to do is treat the wounded. Shuichi mentioned they were a little low on healers or doctors or something and we volunteered."

"That's great."

We straggled up the hill and were almost at the fortress when there came a roar from below. Turning in shock, we saw Ruiseart's army making their way up the hill again. Intermingled in their roars were shouts about Hunters.

So they had found out.

Aerial Digimon began an assault, dropping attacks down on Ruiseart's army, but it couldn't stop them all. What else could we do but leap back into the fight?

* * *

It was horrible.

The fighting, I mean.

It was even worse than the last time, or the time before that. Ruiseart's army seemed to be fighting even harder than ever, pressing us for all they were worth. But whatever Shinya and the other whisperers had done was taking its effect, no matter how slowly; the humans and Digimon were fighting distinctly separately and obviously not trusting each other at all. The loss of the Hunters had helped lower morale too.

And just when I was getting a bit of hope that we'd actually come through, I saw someone—no, _two_ someone's—I didn't want to see on the enemy side. And I was pretty sure Turuiemon didn't want to see them either.

Koray Baig and his partner Gururumon from the Turkish Sector.

We saw each other at the same time, and all four of us stopped dead in our tracks. All around us, the fighting continued, but right then, all I could see was Koray and Gururumon, and the horror in their eyes that I was sure was mirrored in ours.

I found my voice first. "I thought…" I croaked, then swallowed and tried again. "I thought…some Sectors had…joined our side…"

"Some did," Gururumon croaked. "But we…"

"Most stayed…I think," Koray said numbly, his face pale. I'm pretty sure I was too; I know I felt faint.

Turuiemon asked, "What about the rest of your teammates?"

"I…I am not sure," Koray said slowly. "We…were the second to rejoin Ruiseart, right after Sven Aune and his partner, I do not remember who it was, but it does not matter."

We were silent for a few more moments before I said painfully, "We don't want to fight you."

"Neither do we," Gururumon said, and I remembered Koray's parting words: _"Let us never meet in battle."_

"What are you doing?" Someone I didn't recognize whirled past, trading punches with a Resistance member and screeching at Koray and Gururumon. "Fight, Koray, Gururumon! Or do you want to face Ruiseart's wrath? I'm sure he'll have—" Someone clouted him on the back and he fell down, only to spring back up again. "Watch it, Koray!" he screamed before running off in pursuit.

Koray took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I am sorry," he said. And the hardest fight I'd ever fought began. All I could do was fight defensively; every time I tried to punch him, I couldn't. I couldn't even lift up an arm to swing, only to block. I couldn't kick, I couldn't headbutt, I couldn't even pinch.

And somewhere in the middle of it all, I realized _why_ Koray didn't want to see us. He would fight whoever he was loyal to, even if it meant turning against his friends. He was the best, and the worst soldier.

But the same thing didn't apply to Gururumon. I could, through the flurry of Koray's blows, some of which landed, see the great wolf starting to lose more and more focus as Turuiemon determinedly punched with his eyes barely open.

Then my foot slipped, and Koray kicked me in the stomach, right where my knife wound was. I gasped as pain shot through my body and tears appeared at the corner of my eyes. Koray froze, looking horrified. "I…" he said. "I…I did not…I did not mean…"

"Koray!" Gururumon suddenly shouted. "Koray! Something…something is wrong with my leg, it is moving funny! I think I need to get it fixed!" And he limped over and nudged Koray hurriedly away.

Koray tore away and shouted, "I am sorry!" before Gururumon nosed him in the side and he and Gururumon disappeared into the chaotic mass of human and Digimon.

Turuiemon knelt at my side. "Come on, Shuichon," he said. "I'm taking you back to the infirmary."

"We have an infirmary?" I wheezed, clenching the skin around my wound in an attempt to stop the pain. "Since when?"

"Stop talking or you'll wear yourself out," he said and we slowly limped through the fighting crowd. When we got close to the ruins of the Chosen Empire, Michiko Kitano and Floramon looked up and ran out to meet us. I flinched away, remembering the break-up of our team, and how they had been responsible.

"Oh stop it," she said in a huff, putting her hands on her hips. "The Chosen Empire and the A.F. are together now, so I'm on your side. You don't see me acting this way around Empire traitors like Alaois and Drimogemon, do you?"

"No," I muttered.

"Come on," she said, and helped me over the bricks and stones and planks of wood and who-knows-what-else over to the infirmary, which was basically a hole cleared out of the rubble with a sheet as a carpet. Most of the ceiling had, amazingly enough, stayed whole. She sat me down in a corner and ran off with Floramon to find someone who could help me.

"How is it?" Turuiemon asked.

"Painful," I said honestly.

"Didn't Shuichi tell you not to overstrain it?"

"I forgot," I said sheepishly.

Less than a minute later, Jyou and Gomamon rushed up to me. "What is it?" Jyou asked.

"My stomach," I said through gritted teeth; the pain was increasing now. "I got stabbed with a knife two or three days ago. Someone wrapped it up for me, but it started acting up again a day or so after, and just now someone kicked it."

"Let me see." Jyou pulled my shirt up and unwound the bandages, and I was too busy thinking about the pain to be embarrassed. "You've got some infection here, and it's caused inflammation." I grimaced and made a mental note to try and not look at it. "Gomamon, go get some bandages and see if they have any salve for this."

"There's medicine here?" Turuiemon asked in surprise as Jyou began cleaning my wound. I grabbed a hold of Turuiemon's hand and clenched it hard and although he winced, he said nothing.

"Some of the Resistance managed to get back to the real world," Jyou said. "They got some supplies, and reinforcements."

I frowned. "Reinforcements…?"

"Some Chosen. Not all A.F. members were here when Ruiseart attacked but they're either here or coming," Jyou explained.

"How will they get in?" I said, trying desperately to keep my mind off the pain.

"Well that fire was a big distraction. Some are also getting through by air or through tunnels," Jyou said, just as Gomamon arrived with the medicine, another Floramon and her partner, Catherine, both of whom were still dressed in Hunter garb. "Ah, thank you."

"We'll take over from here," Catherine said to Jyou. "I think she will feel more comfortable around me, and besides, you are needed." Jyou nodded and dashed off with Gomamon; Catherine turned back to me and gasped at what the wound. Now I really didn't want to look. "What did you do?"

"Knife wound," I said. "Happened a couple of days back, and it got kicked while we were fighting out there."

Floramon unscrewed the top of the medicine salve and Catherine dabbed her fingers in it. "This might sting," she warned, and began spreading it over my wound. And it did sting. A _lot. _I bit my lip to keep from screaming and squeezed Turuiemon's hand so hard he squeaked.

After she'd finished, she told me to sit up and began bandaging my wound, which was a lot less painful. "So…" I said, trying to make conversation, "you were a Hunter too? Do you remember anything at all?"

She frowned slightly. "Everyone keeps asking me that," she said. "No, I don't remember. It happened so long ago to me, it is like a distant memory." She finished wrapping. "There! Now sit here until I tell you you can leave."

"When is that?" I asked, but she and Floramon had already left. Turuiemon sat down next to me with a heavy sigh and I looked guiltily at him. "Sorry," I said. "For squeezing too hard."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

After a few moments, I said, "He didn't have to say it in Japanese."

"Who?"

"Gururumon. He told Koray he was injured in Japanese. It's not his native tongue."

Turuiemon was silent for a few seconds. "He was faking it," he said. "Gururumon, I mean. I never hit any of his legs."

We sat there for a while longer, seeing patients come in and out, and after a while, Catherine and Floramon rushed by, stopping long enough to tell us that we could leave. So we clambered out, following Daisuke Motomiya and V-mon, both of whom had a bandage around an arm.

All around us, I could see Resistance fighters surrounding our enemies and cornering them against the wall of flame; but those who weren't cornered broke through to get their comrades out and the fighting, as ugly as Shuichi had said it would get, escalated.

There was a sudden, wild, hair-raising scream. The four of us whipped around to see that Shuichi and Shinya were right—there was a section of the humans of Ruiseart's army, some forty or so of them, turning on the Digimon.

"This is nuts," Daisuke said in disbelief.

"This is why we have to stop it," I said firmly, surprising myself. "Outnumber them, and force them to surrender."

Daisuke nodded. "Right. C'mon, V-mon!"

We watched them run off, and then Turuiemon said, "Ready, Shuichon?"

I unclipped Rinchei's cap from my pants and slipped it over my head. "Let's go." And we burst into the fray.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed; I only knew that Turuiemon and I made several more trips to the infirmary, not only for me, but for Turuiemon as well, although my stomach wound acted up enough times for Catherine to demand that I stop fighting, but I refused.

Because I knew what we were fighting for now; we were fighting to stop fighting. There was no way Ruiseart's army was going to give in, so we'd have to force them to.

And it was working.

I don't know when, I don't know how, but slowly, or all at once, everyone in the Resistance knew why we were fighting, and there was no more hesitation; there was mercy, though. We left them with broken bones, bloody noses, incapable of fighting, but nothing as permanent as death.

Gone was our reluctance; cold, calm, determined passion filled its place. And slowly, Ruiseart's army, weakened inside from suspicion and distrust, and crumbling in numbers and in will, it began to fall back against the fires that had long since stopped burning.

"Give it up!" Chiyoko Kitano shouted, at the head of our fighting force.

"Never," a boy with dirty blond hair said. "Never!"

"That's enough." And we all jumped in shock as Ruiseart himself appeared seemingly out of nowhere. One second there was no one there, and then he and Dracmon slipped out of the shadows. "That's enough," he said again. "This needs to stop."

"What are you _talking_ about, Rui?" the boy asked angrily. "We're fighting, and you're not going to stop us."

"I mean, _we're_ stepping in now," Ruiseart said.

"He can't mean…" And I jumped again and whirled around to see Iori standing no more than two feet away from me, Ankylomon's head hovering above him. My heart thumped painfully, and finally, I realized that I'd fallen in love with Iori's reliability, with his loyalty, with his courage, with his smile, with the way he could make my day brighter or darker, with _him_. I'd fallen in love with Iori Hida.

"Iori?" My voice sounded hoarse and weak, and I hated myself for it.

"Watch out," was all he said as he reached out, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me aside. "I think Dracmon's evolving…"

And he was, going from straight from his Child form, a weird imp-thing, to his Ultimate form, a beast with four legs and three mouths, two of which were attached to his knees.

I had a feeling everything had just gotten worse.


	34. Shuichon: The Last Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_My name is Shuichon Lee._

_This war…when will it be over? Is it going to end now? Ruiseart…the one who started this…his partner just evolved and is joining the fight. Is that…is that good…or bad?_

_It's bad, isn't it?_

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Last __Battle_

"We've got to get out of here," Iori said and he backed away.

Even if we hadn't wanted to, we had no choice. There was a stampede to get away from Ruiseart and his partner, neither of whom had moved yet. The crowd rushed away, carrying us with them.

Iori grabbed at my hand and I clung to it tightly. "Turuiemon!" I screamed, looking around. "Turuiemon, where are you?" I dimly heard him calling back to me but I couldn't find him. "_Turuiemon!_"

"Ankylomon!" Iori shouted. "Ankylomon!" People and Digimon streamed around us and we had no choice but to follow the crowd into the forest.

"Turuiemon!" I shouted and coughed. Even if the fire had gone away, there were still traces of smoke. But why here? Why wasn't anyone going up the hill. "Turuiemon!" "Why the forest? Why not—"

"I don't know," Iori said, understanding before I'd finished. "I guess it's harder to find us all in the forest."

An explosion rocked the ground and I clutched at Iori. "Or he could just blow the whole place up," I whispered, terrified. "Iori I need to—I need to find him! Turuiemon! _Turuiemon!_"

My voice broke.

Iori grabbed hold of me before I could drop to the ground and get run over. He dragged me off to the side, where there were less people and Digimon. "Shuichon! Shuichon, look at me! We'll find him. Trust me, we'll find him."

"How…how do you…?" I couldn't get the words out. "_Turuiemon!_"

"We will," he promised. "Trust me, okay?"__

And his smile was the last thing I remembered before an explosion rocked the world and pain tore across my back and the ground disappeared beneath me.

* * *

It hurt…everything hurt…

* * *

"_Lopmon?" I called out into the darkness. "Jen-niichan? Iori? Makoto? Shuichi?" My words echoed. "Anyone…?" No answer. I tried again. "Hello?" My foot caught on something and I stumbled._

_Pushing myself to my knees, I hovered over whatever it was I'd tripped on. _Light_, I thought to myself, even though I wasn't sure I wanted to see what was lying on the floor,_ I need light.

_Light flickered on and I peered down._

_I was right._

_About not wanting to see, I mean._

_Iori's eyes, blank and unseeing, staring at nothing, were the first thing I saw. The second was the patch of red on his chest._

_I stumbled back. "No…" I whispered. "NO!" My hand touched something, and I whipped around to see the lifeless body of Shuichi. "NO!" I shrieked. "NO, NO, NO!"_

_More and more bodies appeared; Lopmon, Makoto, Ai, Tomoki, Romainu. And with each appearance, my howls grew more and more desperate. Why was I the only one left? Why was _I _the only one living?_

_A tap on my shoulder._

_I turned around slowly._

_My eyes bulged. My hands stretched out. The body of Jenrya Lee fell backwards on to the ground, a sword stuck in his heart._

"_No, no, no, no," I whimpered, pressing my fingers against my brother's neck. A pulse. There had to be a pulse… "No…NO!"_

* * *

I was lying flat on something cold.

There was a dull pain in my back.

Something was on my head.

I frowned, trying to shake it off.

"Stop that."

I forced my eyes open, and at first I could see nothing but black. I immediately panicked, remembering my dream and thinking it was about to come true. A scream started in the back of my throat. A light flared.

My scream turned into a sharp squeal.

"Sorry!" Jenrya hastily said, shielding the match from my view with one hand. "Sorry. Are you feeling any better?"

"What are you talking about?" I muttered.

"Well…" Jenrya settled down next to me and squeezed my hand. It was comforting. "You know how Ruiseart had Dracmon evolve into GranDracmon, right?"

Dimly. There was a lot of panicking, I remember that. "Sort of," I said. "Where's Lopmon?"

"He's resting," Jenrya said, stroking my hair. "As far as I've been told, you got separated when everyone panicked and ran. GranDracmon was firing randomly into the forest and a hit a tree. Some of the debris hit you, that's all."

"Is…Iori okay?"

"He's fine," Jenrya said. "Well, no worse off than you…_you_ were closer, so you got the worst of it."

"I figured," I mumbled, closing my eyes again. "How long have I been out?"

"About half the night."

"What hit me in the back?"

Jenrya shrugged. "Nothing major, I think," he said. "I ran off to see you before they could tell me." He removed the cloth from my forehead. "I think your fever's gone down. Let me go get you something to eat, and wet this again…"

And when he got up, for whatever reason, my dream—no…my nightmare rushed back to me, and I screamed, "NO!"

Jenrya spun around. "What? What is it?"

"Um." I swallowed, not wanting to tell him. "Where…where are we?"

He still looked confused, but not as alarmed as before. "We're in the Empire ruins," he said. "Since it was so big, there are a lot of nice hiding holes in here." And now that he mentioned it, when I glanced around, I could see that we were in one of the hallways I'd crawled through before. It wasn't very big…and it was open to attack…

"What?" I said, trying to push the nightmare as far from my mind as possible. "Why isn't Ruiseart attacking?"

Jenrya shrugged. "Don't know. He and his whole army are out there…sitting…and waiting. It's…weird. He's treating it as our sanctuary…probably because of all the wounded here."

"The…wounded?" Was Lopmon one of them? I asked the last part out loud too.

"We've got a lot," my brother said. "And Lopmon…well yes, he is. I'll bring him up to see you later. Now get back to sleep." He turned to go again, and once again, the nightmare appeared before my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed and Jenrya turned back around.

"What?" he asked, sounding a little exasperated, but something stopped him.

And I realized that I was crying. "No…" I whispered, trying to get up. But the pain was too much and I collapsed back down, groaning when my back hit the floor. "Don't go. Stay…stay here with me. I…I don't want to lose you…not again." Wordlessly, Jenrya dropped down beside me and kissed my forehead.

"I won't," he promised, taking my hand and squeezing. While it had seemed comforting before, now it felt like an empty promise.

"You…you said that last time," I sobbed. "And you…you turned back into a H-Hunter…"

I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know what to say, and somehow that made me cry all the harder. "I want to go home…" _I want to see Jaari-neechan…I want to see Mom…and Dad…and I want to hug them…and tell them how much I love them, how much I miss them…_ "I…I want to go home…"

"I know," Jenrya said. "I know. I'll make sure you do."

I don't know how long I sobbed, but out of nowhere someone spoke. "Is she all right?" the voice said, and then a face appeared, lit by candlelight, and I squinted through watery eyes to see Hikari Yagami hurrying over.

"She wants to go home," Jenrya said, and they exchanged a look. I wasn't sure what it meant, and at that point, I really didn't care, but Hikari seemed to understand Jenrya's unspoken words.

"Don't worry," Hikari whispered to me. "You'll be home soon. We all will."

"No we won't," I said stubbornly, and my voice broke. And the tears that had turned into sniffles turned back into tears again, and I began to wail.

And I wasn't sure when, but suddenly my head was in Hikari's lap, and she was humming and stroking my hair. Jenrya leaned in to whisper something, and Hikari began to sing.

_The mountains where I once ran after hares,  
The streams where I often fished for small fish.  
I still dream of there now and then,  
My hometown, it is unforgettable._

The ache in my throat began to die away.

_How have mother and father been?  
How are my friends getting along?  
Whenever it is rainy or windy,  
My hometown still comes to mind._

Slowly, my tears stopped, and slowly, slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

_When I have achieved my desire,  
I want to return home some day.  
My home, where the mountains are blue._

* * *

I woke up when I heard an explosion.

"What's going on?" I muttered, trying to sit up—my back wasn't hurting as much anymore—and see through the dark. Was it night again? Instantly, someone hovered over me and I jerked back.

"Relax," the person said irritably. "It's me."

"Ryuu?"

"Who else? Santa Claus?"

"Just shut up and help me up." I was as irritated as he was now; for whatever reason, I wasn't as afraid of my nightmare any more, although I had a feeling I should be. "Where's my brother?"

For a while, Ryuu didn't answer. Then he said, "Do you really want to know?"

The panic was coming back. "Why?"

"He's fine," Ryuu assured me, and I slumped in relief. "But…"

I went rigid again. "But what?"

"How's your back?" Ryuu asked instead.

I was silent for a minute or two. "What was that explosion just now?"

Ryuu's face turned serious. "Come on," he said. "I'll show you."

* * *

Jenrya let out a shout of surprise when he saw me. "Ryuu! Why did you bring her here?" he demanded. Terriermon, on the other hand, waved and gave me a pat on the head, telling me it was good to see me alive.

Ryuu shrugged. "She'd see it eventually," he said acidly. "You can't protect her from _everything_." He yanked on my arm and brought me over to where Jenrya was. "Go on, look."

I hesitated, looking around at the small area we were in; it was the highest point in the ruins, but it wasn't much more than rocks stacked on top of each other. I turned around and looked over the rock edge.

I couldn't see anything besides Ruiseart's army. They had us surrounded. And they _were_ just sitting around. But then I saw moving figures and I squinted. "Isn't that…?"

"They just finished fighting," Jenrya said, his voice flat.

I squinted even harder as Ruiseart and GranDracmon settled back down. "What are you talking about?"

"Shuichon!"

I turned to see Lopmon charging for me. "Lopmon!" I squealed, and crushed him in a hug. For once, he didn't complain. "Where have you been?"

Lopmon stiffened. "Watching," he said quietly.

"Watching what?"

"Look," Terriermon said, unusually serious, and pointed.

I looked and saw, at last, what everyone else around was staring at with grim faces. A body. Not moving. Just lying there…dead. "Who…who is that?" I managed to get out. "Why are they out there?"

Jenrya just shook his head.

"People…they decide to try and fight them," Lopmon said softly. "So far, all the ones who have challenged them have lost. Sometimes it's just a human, or just a Digimon. Sometimes it's both. And sometimes, it's a group of them."

"What about the body?" I demanded. "You can't just _leave _it there!"

"Shut up and look, and maybe you'll learn something," Ryuu said stonily before walking off to where his partner was.

I looked again. There were eight figures moving, unless I was seeing things wrong; four sprinting, four hovering nearby. As I watched, two grabbed the body and transferred it to the sheet the other two were holding and helped carry it back into the ruins. Then the other four, retreating carefully, followed them.

"Masahiro, Rapidmon, Fion, AeroV-Dramon, Auben, Betamon, Shuichi, and Dracomon," Jenrya explained, seeing my look. "They were the first to volunteer to get the…you know, bodies."

"Ah," someone said from behind me. "Who went out to fight this time?"

I turned around. "Makoto!" There was a certain acceptance in his face that I didn't like to see. It was nothing like how his face used to look back when we were kids. When we were innocent.

"I don't know," Jenrya said. "And I don't want to know. If you're going down to look, give his or her family and friends my best wishes."

Makoto nodded and turned. "Jen-niichan…" I said.

He said nothing, remaining hunched over.

"Come on, Shuichon," Makoto whispered. "You…you need to see this. Then you'll get why we're like this."

I slowly nodded. "Okay."

* * *

It was Michiko Kitano.

The body, I mean. Floramon had already dissolved into data. All that was left was the dead, broken body of Michiko Kitano, lying motionless in the main hall.

Chiyoko Kitano was in hysterics. Nothing Ryuudamon or anyone else said could comfort her. "I could have stopped her!" she shrieked. "I could have stopped her, I could have gone out instead—"

"It wasn't your fault!" Masahiro bellowed. "It was _her_ decision to make, not yours!"

"Oh, how do _you_ know?" screamed Chiyoko. "How did you know she wasn't just driven by guilt trying to make up for being a spy? How do you know what she wanted to do? Could you see what she was thinking? Could you?"

"I could see more than you!" roared Masahiro, red in the face. "You're _blind!_"

Chiyoko, and everyone else in main hall froze. "It always comes down to disabilities, doesn't it?" Chiyoko said quietly. "I thought you were different. I thought you'd see past that."

"I—"

"Ever since Ruiseart returned, I've heard nothing but good things about you. How you won't hesitate to help someone out. How you treat everyone equally, human or Digimon. Guess I was wrong."

There was a pause. "Guess you were," Masahiro said at last. "Maybe next time, you should wait to get to know me. Maybe next time, you won't try to guilt me into doing whatever you want me to do. Maybe next time, you should try to see what _I'm_ thinking. Unless, of course, you can't _see_—"

"_Hey!_"

Everyone's gaze swung to Makoto, who was crossing over to stand in between the two. "Isn't there enough fighting going on?" he said abruptly. "All these deaths and all you two can think about is argue with each other?"

"But he said I was blind—!" Chiyoko began hotly.

"_Yes_," Makoto said petulantly, "because you _are!_" Chiyoko's mouth dropped open, and Makoto went on. "But that's absolutely _not a good reason_ that you should get special treatment _just_ because you are, so stop acting like it. You're always talking about how we should treat you the same, and when we do, you act all snobby. _That's_ why people don't like you, not because you can't see!"

Masahiro let out a snort, and Makoto rounded on him. "And you," Makoto said, "just because you're going out to get the bodies doesn't mean you get treated any better either. Everyone appreciates it, but that's no reason to get snappy on other people when they don't agree with you either."

Makoto swung around to face all of us. "If we can't get along with each other, how do you expect to defeat Ruiseart?"

No one said anything; Chiyoko stared at the ground, her face bright red; Masahiro avoided looking at Makoto's eyes. At length, Makoto bent down, scooped up Michiko's body, and said to Chiyoko, "Let's bury her."

As I watched them leave, I wondered just when the childish and energetic boy from my childhood grew up, and whether I would too.

* * *

"We can't just sit here," Makoto said at our next meeting, having joined the ranks of the unofficial leaders along with Impmon. "Sooner or later, Ruiseart is going to get bored, or one his lackeys will. We have to _do_ something."

Fion rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What's the count now?" he asked Catherine.

Catherine took out a notebook and began studying it. "At the time Ruiseart attacked," she said, "we had about four thousand and five hundred humans and Digimon total, from both the Empire and the A.F. About five hundred and ten defected to the other side, and another five hundred reinforcements joined us. Five hundred and forty five are missing, three hundred and seventy one are dead, and one thousand and twelve are currently injured badly enough to not be able to fight. Which leaves two thousand three hundred and sixty two of us—and almost all, no _all_ of us have injuries."

"Can't help that," Fion said, and I noticed for the first time that one of his arms was heavily bandaged. "What about Ruiseart?"

Catherine turned and consulted someone I didn't recognize. She turned back and said, softly, "Three thousand, give or take a few."

Fion groaned and dropped his head into his hands. I'd never seen him look so defeated before. "When was the last roll count?"

"This morning," Catherine said hesitantly. "I'm sure some more have woken up since then and are willing to fight…"

"Or ready to go home," Shuichi said sourly from beside me. Fion shot him a scathing look. "What?" snapped Shuichi, shooting to his feet. Dracomon pulled him back down, but that didn't stop him from continuing on. "Have you _seen_ Romainu? No? Then shut up and stop glaring at me."

A cold feeling was working its way into my stomach. "Romainu? Is she…better?"

Shuichi wouldn't look at me. "She wants to go home. Inconsolable. Especially since Tailmon died…"

"Digimon don't die," Lopmon said quietly. "We just get…reconfigured—"

Shuichi gave a hollow laugh I didn't like. "Try telling that to Romainu. She won't listen to _anyone_ any more. Not me, not Dracomon, not even _Ryuu_."

"Maybe I should go see her…" I trailed off at the look on Shuichi's face.

"She won't respond."

In the silence that followed, I dimly heard Makoto say, "We need to attack," and my head whipped around, as did many others.

"What?" someone gasped. "Are you insane? Two thousand against _three thousand?_ That's a difference of _one thousand people and Digimon. _Are you _kidding _me?"

"You want to just sit here?" Makoto challenged, shooting to his feet. "Just sit here, and wait for our deaths to come? Or do you want to get out there and _fight for them?_ Are you telling me you want _them_ to decide when we'll die, or do you want to decide for yourself?"

"Are you telling me," Fion said icily, standing up and meeting Makoto eye-to-eye, "that you want deaths on your hands? That you want people to die because of your decisions? Is that it?"

"I'm not telling everyone to follow me," Makoto said. "I'm just saying that I've had it with Ruiseart making us all cower into a corner. I'm going to fight, I'm going to fight for my life and the lives of everyone else, and if anyone else feels the same way, I'll be out when the sun sets. It's going to be my last stand, and nothing's going to change my mind."

As the two glared at each other, Chiyoko, who had stayed quiet up until this point, said quietly, "I'm going too. For Michiko, and Floramon, and everyone else who has died."

"You're nuts," Fion said in disbelief. "You really want to throw your lives away?"

"I won't be throwing them away," Makoto said, "at least, not if I don't die."

"That's _stupid_."

"I'm going," Shuichi said suddenly. "For Romainu."

"For Tailmon," added Dracomon.

A boy who looked vaguely familiar said quietly, "For Niccolo and Meramon," and my stomach dropped. Niccolo and Meramon were _dead_? When?

"For Niccolo and Meramon," his Snimon partner, and with that, I recognized them.

"Ilkin?" I said hesitantly. "From the Turkish Sector?" Ilkin glanced my way and gave a small smile. I made my decision and said, "I'm going too. For those dead, and for those dying."

"So am I," Lopmon said.

"For Wallace," someone said, and my heart jumped as I looked to see Iori smiling at me.

"For my friends," Tomoki said, his face pale but determined.

Fion was looking around helplessly as more and more volunteered. And then AeroV-Dramon stood up. "For Riiko," he rumbled.

And Fion's eyes went wide before focusing into slits. "For Riiko," he said. "Let's do this."

* * *

Despite all our bravado before, we were all pretty nervous as we lined up in the hall, row by row.

"Makoto," I said desperately as he passed me, "I don't think this will work. They'll just take us out row by row as we get out."

"That's why we've been tunneling," Makoto said, grinning. "Just wait and see, and stay in your line." But as I turned away, I saw a trace of apprehension on his face, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Stop biting your thumb," Masahiro said irritably from in front of me. "It's making me nervous. And it's like you're a baby."

"Tough luck," I snapped. "And maybe I _want _to be a baby."

Masahiro sighed, turned around, and grabbed my hands. Holding them away from my teeth, he said slowly, "Stop. It. We're all nervous here. And biting your thumb isn't going to make things better."

I pulled my hands away and let them drop. "Sure makes me _feel_ better," I said sourly.

I was surprised when Masahiro put his hands on my shoulders. "Just relax," he said. "You have tons of friends who are there to look after you, and your brother too. They won't let anything happen to you. Promise."

When he turned away, I muttered, "It's not _me_ I'm worried about."

_It's everyone I love_.

Masahiro cleared his throat. When I didn't respond, he did it again. And again. And again until I finally said, "_What?_"

"When you were biting your thumb…" he said without looking at me. "You looked like a cute baby."

I stared at his back and, to my surprise, I laughed. It was a small, weak laugh, but it was a laugh.

* * *

"Where does this tunnel head to?" Masahiro hissed. "It's _tiny_."

"Shut up," Rapidmon growled from behind me, "and keep walking."

Masahiro mumbled something in return, but I didn't hear him because the leader of our little group—Fedele Ursini of the Italian Sector—had stopped. "In one minute we will emerge," he whispered to all of us. "If I am not mistaken, we will be _behind_ Ruiseart's army, and so surprise them that way."

"So the plan is to surround them?" a boy with reddish hair asked. His face was dotted with freckles, and I was reminded of Alaois. With a pang, I realized I hadn't seen Alaois anywhere, and wasn't even sure if he was alive.

"Yes," Fedele said as I turned back and asked Masahiro, "Is Alaois alive?"

He shot me a withering look. "It took you _this _long to remember him? But yes, he's alive. He's watching Romainu for Shuichi. Can't move much since he broke his leg, anyway."

"He broke his leg?"

Masahiro scowled. "Did you not just hear me?"

"Thirty seconds!" Fedele whispered from the front.

"Why do I hear fighting already?" Lopmon asked slowly. Now that he'd mentioned it, I could hear shouting.

"Some of us volunteered to attack first to get their attention," Fedele explained. "Better conditions for outflanking. Twenty seconds."

We waited in silence, hearts pounding, mouths dry. "Ten." Now that I thought about, this might not be a bad way to die. Fighting for something you believed in. "Five…four…three…"

_I've lived a good life, I suppose_.

"Two…one!"

And Fedele turned and charged out of the hole, straight into the melee, his partner following him. And without a second thought, we followed.

Needless to say, Ruiseart's army was surprised.

And whatever rumors we'd been spreading through Ruiseart's ranks were working. When Antiramon swung and sent an Ikkakumon flying, the Digimon jumped to its feet and roared at the human fighting alongside it, calling him weak and spineless.

As we watched, the human turned back and screamed that _Ikkakumon_ was the useless one, not to mention stupid. And all around the field, the same thing was happening over and over again. Digimon were turning on the humans, the humans were turning on the Digimon.

At one point, I said to Antiramon, "It kind of makes me feel guilty when they start fighting each other. Like we're cheating somehow."

Antiramon said nothing at first. Then: "It's better than killing them, in my opinion."

For a while, it seemed like we would win. Ruiseart's forces were diminishing quickly, and some were even running away. Many were down on our side, but more were down on theirs.

And then GranDracmon woke up. As it turned out, he'd been sleeping the entire time, tired from fighting earlier. And Ruiseart hadn't felt any need to wake him up until then.

I don't know about anyone else, but I nearly had a heart attack when, out of nowhere, he reared up, focused on Taichi Yagami's partner WarGreymon, and boomed, "Eye of the Gorgon!"

At first, we didn't know what happened. Then WarGreymon turned around, raised his arms into the air, and bellowed, "Terra Force!" and threw the ball of energy at us.

Screaming, our forces scattered. All except Taichi. "What are you doing?" he yelled. "We're your _friends_, WarGreymon! Stop this!"

"It's no use," Ruiseart said. "You've lost."

"This is bad," Antiramon muttered, "Oh, this is bad, this is bad…"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw six figures charging and I swung my head. My heart dropped. "Oh, _damn._"

"Matrix Evolution!" shouted Takato.

"Guilmon evolve! Dukemon Crimson Mode!"

"Matrix Evolution!" shouted Ruki.

"Renamon evolve! Sakuyamon!"

"Matrix Evolution!" my brother shouted, and my stomach dropped.

"Terriermon evolve! SaintGalgomon!"

_No…not you too…you can't die…_

There was another flash of light, and I saw Justimon charging up as well. And suddenly, Digimon everywhere were using their last bit of energy to evolve. Hikari's Tailmon evolved to Holydramon, Takeru Takaishi's Patamon evolved to Seraphimon, and there were so many evolutions I couldn't keep track of them all.

"We might be able to do this, Shuichon," Antiramon said. "I'm going in." Already, Digimon of all levels were engaging GranDracmon. If they could even get to him. The remnants of Ruiseart's army were drawing up around him, fighting back as hard as they could.

The numbers, as far as I could see, were about equal now. Some Resistance members had disobeyed orders and had left the infirmary to fight. Some of Ruiseart's army had defected or run away.

And we were fighting to survive. All or nothing. We had the will to fight on. They didn't. It was giving us an edge, but by how much? What if it wasn't good enough?

"What if you die?" The words slipped out before I knew what I was saying.

Antiramon smiled. "Trust me."

So I grinned back, a little forced smile, and ran after him.

"Ocean Love!" a MarineAngemon squeaked, and for one second, I thought it was Kenta's partner, and they were alive. But then I saw Jyou standing behind it, and realized the truth and turned away.

"Look!" Antiramon whispered, and I saw that MarineAngemon had aimed for and hit WarGreymon, who was now shaking his head as if he'd been doused in water. "He's back."

WarGreymon gave a roar when he saw Taichi; another dazzling flash lit up the field as he and MetalGarurumon evolved together. "Omegamon!" the Royal Knight bellowed.

But I hung back. There was no need to get involved, in my opinion. Everyone else was handling it just fine…and then I stopped. Wait. _What _was I _thinking? _Weren't we all in this together?

GranDracmon had since stopped using Eye of the Gorgon—either MarineAngemon or Hououmon, Piyomon's Ultimate form would purify the Digimon right afterward—but it didn't seem to matter. Because now he was turning everyone into crystalline ice.

"Crystal Revolution!" he bellowed, and just like that, Dukemon Crimson Mode was an ice sculpture. Another blast, and Hououmon, Sora still on her back, dropped to the ground, only to be caught by Omegamon.

And then Digimon were coming at him from all angles.

"Burst Shot!" SaintGalgomon shouted, firing off hundreds of missiles.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon cried, letting loose seven glowing orbs of energy.

"Double Shot!" Omegamon yelled, firing off shots of fire and ice.

And all around the battlefield, attack after attack light up the sky until it hurt to look. And GranDracmon swayed, fell to his knees, and collapsed, reverting back to Matadrumon, and a cheer rose, loud, ecstatic—

—and turned into a high scream as Matadrumon shrieked, "Thousand Arrow!" and let loose a dozen rapiers into the crowd.

Screams, horrified shouts, wails.

And Antiramon and I rushed through the crowd. Who had died and who had lived? Matadrumon knelt, panting on the ground, Ruiseart speaking urgently to him, but no one was paying any attention to them. It didn't matter; they were surrounded by their army, who had, for whatever reason, gone quiet.

I passed injured people. Many injured people. It seemed as if no one was fatally wounded. So why…why did I have a feeling of dread? Why…?

Another scream. This one tore at me.

And then I saw.

And my stomach dropped.

And I screamed.

"_Nasagi!_"

I rushed to his side, leaving Antiramon behind, and Shuichi stepped back for me. He had been the one who had screamed. "Nasagi," I breathed, staring in horror at the pool of blood around him, and at the sword that had caused it. "You-you can't be…if we hurry—"

"Won't make it," Nasagi gasped, wincing. "I'm no idiot, Shuichon. I know I'm going to…you know—"

"Don't say it!" Maybe if this was all a bad dream, and when I woke up, I'd be back home…I squeezed my eyes shut desperately, but when I opened them, all I saw was Nasagi giving me a funny look.

"I thought you hated me," he croaked.

And my breath caught in my throat. "I…I thought I did," I said uncomfortably. "But…some days ago, I realized…I don't." I trailed off, unsure. How _did_ I feel about Nasagi? About his smile, the way I used to feel when he came over…

…hadn't I thought this through before? And I was right, wasn't I?

"You were my first love," I whispered. "How could I hate you?"

Nasagi's eyes widened, then narrowed in disbelief. "Don't…lie to me," he accused, his breath growing fainter, and panic seized me.

"I'm not. I mean it," I said. "Maybe I don't love you now…but I did before. And I'll never forget you for that. You were my world, Nasagi Saitou." And I bent down and pressed my lips to his.

When I pulled away, he gave me a small smile and said, "Thank…you…" Because he knew, and I knew he knew, that the kiss meant nothing to me, and everything to him. He closed his eyes, the blood seeping faster, and gasped, "Tell…Masahiro…I'm so…sorry…for…every…thing…"

I gripped his hand, a lump growing in my throat. "I will," I promised.

But I don't know if he ever heard me. His expression changed, to something…happy, and he murmured, "…Riiko…? It's so….good to…see you…again…" And he took in one long breath, and was still.

And no matter how much I screamed his name, he never moved again.


	35. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_The Aftermath_

_Iori_

I don't know how many times she screamed his name, how many times she shook his shoulder, his arm, his jacket, and anything she could reach. But I know that each time she did, my heart broke a little. Eventually, it was Shuichi who grabbed her, and Shuichi who yanked her away.

"There's nothing you can do," he whispered. "He's…—"

"Don't say it!" Shuichon shouted, tears in her eyes. "Don't! I've lost too many people because of this stupid, pointless war, and it's—it's going to end! Right here—right now!" And as she jerked away from Shuichi, she pulled out her digivice, gripping it hard, and began to glow.

No, seriously.

Her whole _body_ began to glow. And not only her, Lopmon too. As I stared at the two of them in disbelief, they sort of…fused together and became an angel-like rabbit floating in the air. "Cherubimon!" the Digimon said.

Cherubimon rose higher into the air, and the expression on his (her?) face was so ferocious that Matadrumon took an uncertain step back. "You will kill no more people," Cherubimon warned. "No more Digimon. I'll make sure of that."

Matadrumon sneered, although there was a flicker of uncertainty on his face. "I doubt it," he hissed.

"Let's ask _them_," Cherubimon said, and waved the Resistance on.

With a roar, we charged, and what remained of Ruiseart's army was pressed back and back, its numbers diminishing as members fell or deserted, or joined our side. "We want to end this stupid war too," one of them said when I asked him.

And we pressed on and on, until Ruiseart and Matadrumon were the last ones standing. Ruiseart was grinding his teeth. And without warning, he burst out, "I _can't believe this!_" We halted.

"You _support _them?" he screamed, pointing at Taichi, at Yamato. "You actually _like_ them? That—this is—it's insanity! We _all _fought BelialVamdemon! Some of us even _lost _our _lives_! And them—the Odaiba Chosen—they turn their backs, don't even bother to give credit, and you _support that?_"

"Lost…lives?" Taichi said in a strangled voice.

This was news to me too and I stopped cold. There had been…deaths? How? Why? How come…we had never heard?

"Not everything is a fairytale with a happy ending," Ruiseart snarled. "Dracmon and I, we're the only two left from our team. Everyone else is dead, gone. They died destroying _your_ stupid spires!"

"I had…absolutely no idea," Yamato said, eyes wide.

"And none of you cared!" Ruiseart screamed. "My friends…other people's friends…how do you think the Empire got started in the first place? Because you put a shrine up for…for that _man _and none of our friends got the recognition they deserved! You spurned us, and this was supposed to be the way to set things right!"

"We didn't know," said Taichi; he looked horrified. "Believe me, none of us knew—"

"That doesn't make a difference." Ruiseart's shoulders were slumped now, a completely different picture from just moments before. "My team…they're gone. All I have left is Dracmon…and you're going to take him away too." He turned and faced Cherubimon. "…aren't you?"

Cherubimon's face was unreadable. "I'm sorry." He raised his hands. "Lightning Spear!" And he threw the lightning bolt that formed at Ruiseart's last and only friend standing, his partner, Matadrumon.

There was a flurry of movement. Ruiseart attempted to jump in the way, but Matadrumon knocked him back to the ground, his head raised in proud defiance. And the spear hit home, and Matadrumon disappeared into data.

And just like that, it was over.

No dazzling lights or slow motion. Not like in the movies. No grand music, no gorgeous sun rising over a horizon. There was nothing but those who were standing, and those who had fallen.

There was no cheering. No rejoicing.

Those who had been turned to crystalline were back to their normal selves and were up and about, carrying the bodies of the wounded and dead. It was hard to tell who had been enemies just a mere day ago; there was no more fighting.

Just sadness.

* * *

A few hours later, most of the injured were being tended to, and the deceased wrapped in sheets. And then there was the person who had started the whole war.

"No…no…" Ruiseart sobbed, doubled over, shoulders heaving. "No…"

"Ruiseart…" Sora said, reaching for him.

"NO!" he screamed, knocking her hand away. "You—all of you—you took away the ones I loved most, everything I ever cared about! Don't—don't pretend like you know me, like you care about me, because you _don't_ okay? You _don't!_"

Silently, Shuichon approached him. Ruiseart glared at her. But she didn't say a word; all she did was set an egg down in front of him. He stared at the egg, then back up at her. "What am I—" he began, before he did a double take. He grabbed the egg. "Is this—?"

"Dracmon's egg," Shuichon said. "Yeah. It is. Take care of it."

And without another word, she turned and left. And when I caught up with her and took her hand, she gripped it so tightly I thought my fingers were going to fall off.

* * *

Watching them take up Nasagi's body was the hardest. Masahiro had woken up by then, and refused to let his brother's body go. It was horrible to watch, or to even listen to.

"Don't!" Masahiro screamed at Ryuu, who was attempting to put a sheet over Nasagi's body. "Don't! He's fine, he's perfectly fine, can't you see? Niisan!" he begged Nasagi. "Come on, wake up, wake up!"

"Masahiro," Shuichon said in a strangled voice. "Masahiro, stop—"

"You said you wouldn't leave me." Masahiro shook his brother's shoulders. "You said nothing would happen, you said we'd go home, as a family. A family. Did you here that? _A family! _You said nothing would be able to break us apart. Niisan, you _can't_ leave me. Not…not after Riiko." He gave a strangled gulp. "I can't be the only one to go home, I can't be. _Niisan_, wake _up!_"

"Masahiro…" Fion said softly. "Come on, let's go…"

"NO!" And Masahiro threw himself over his brother. Tears shone on his face. "No, no, no!" he screamed. "No, he's the only brother I ever had, I'm not letting him go, I'm not! He promised he'd never leave me, he promised…"

It was Shuichon who was finally able to move him. She took him by the arm and gently took him away. And when he buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing so hard he was shaking, she cried with him.

* * *

"Hey," Shuichon said to me, "I think I owe you some fries."

I stared at her in disbelief. It had been a month since the war had ended. The dead were still being buried every day, but slowly, slowly, we were recovering. But, and Armadimon agreed with me on this, we would never fully recover. "What?" I said.

She smiled tentatively, the first smile she'd given since Nasagi's death. "Remember?" she said. "The bet with Pyry and Tomoki?"

I stared at her again. And then it came back to me in a rush. Pyry Frösén. The trip to Ireland. Ai.

She was watching me. "Losers buy the winners fries," she said. "Makoto counted up the tallies and Tomoki won so…" She held out her hand. "We're going out to eat right now. If you don't come, Makoto's going to eat your share."

I grasped her hand. "Makoto?"

"He gets a fourth of everyone's portion, remember?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Shuichon said, half to herself, and she led me to the rest of our lunch group: Makoto, Impmon, Tomoki, Ai, Shuichi, Dracomon, Romainu, Lopmon, Kunemon, Armadimon, and Alaois.

"Shall we go?" Alaois said, supported by his crutches. And we headed out, together, for the last time.

* * *

"I can't believe you bet on us," Tomoki groaned. "That's so…mean."

"We bought you lunch, didn't we?" Shuichon said. "Stop grouching, start eating."

"Or I'll eat it for you," added Dracomon.

Tomoki scowled. "It's still mean," he decided before shoveling a bunch of fries in his mouth, looking like a hamster. Ai whacked him on the arm. "Ow! What?" he asked her.

"A little more table manners would be nice," she said.

Tomoki frowned. "Oh, I'll give you table manners," he promised, right before leaning over and kissing her. The rest of us groaned, and Armadimon mumbled that "kissing had nothing to do with table manners, dagya."

"We're in _public_," Kunemon said. "Restrain yourselves, why don't you?" Tomoki waved him off, and Kunemon stole a couple of fries in return.

"Hey!" Tomoki said.

"What, a couple of fries are more important than me?" Ai asked, her voice quivering. Tomoki whipped back to look at her in alarm, but she started laughing. "You should've seen your face!"

Tomoki glowered at us all in turn. "You're all a bunch of bullies," he decided, which, for some weird reason, set us off even more.

Out of the blue, Romainu blurted out, "I'm going to miss you. All of you." All the talking died down. Ever since Tailmon had been deleted, Romainu had completely changed. Now, she was quieter, and always looked down. Shuichi had attempted to search for Tailmon's egg for her, but Romainu had stopped him. _"_She's not from this world," she'd said. "You might never find her_._"

"Yeah," Makoto said at length. "Everything we've been through…it's going to stay with me forever."

"If you keep talking, I'm going to start crying," Shuichon muttered.

"Then cry," Impmon said.

"Let's all cry together, dagya," suggested Armadimon.

And even though we didn't really mean to, we did.

* * *

Just before heading back to the Yagamis' house—which were pretty much the headquarters these days—Tomoki stopped us. "Wait," he said. And he began taking off his wristbands.

Ai frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Here," he said, handing her the purple one. He handed the blue one to Makoto, the yellow one to Shuichon, the red one to me, and kept the black one for himself.

"What, none for us?" Shuichi asked, but we could tell he was kidding. So his eyes widened when Tomoki opened a bag he'd brought with him and began handing out more.

Green for Shuichi and Dracmon, violet and blue for Impmon, white for Romainu, orange for Kunemon and Alaois, yellow for Lopmon, red for Armadimon. "You didn't have to," I said while Impmon grumbled about having to wear two.

"A memento," Tomoki said, and smiled. "Friends forever, right?"

And we nearly started bawling again, but Hikari came out and offered to take our picture for us.

So we smiled.

* * *

It took two months, but finally, everyone in my world was sent back to where they belonged. All that was left was to send back those from Shuichon's world and those from Tomoki's. Just before our last goodbyes, we signed each other's copies of the photo Hikari took.

I took Shuichon aside. "I love you," I told her quietly. "You know that, don't you?"

She buried her face in my chest. Completely different from when we first met, when it looked like she wanted to punch me in the face. "I love you too," she murmured.

I bent down and kissed her once, twice, three times. "You'll always be my first love."

Her eyes grew wide. "Iori…" she began, but I stopped her. I knew about Nasagi, and she could see that I knew. She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She looked up again, and smiled slowly. And we kissed for the last time.

* * *

Everyone who was to leave gathered in the clearing. Koushiro, after weeks of hard work, had managed to alter the transporting device so that he could control who left and who stayed. He had already tested it himself numerous times.

First to go were Tomoki, Kouichi Kimura, and Izumi Orimoto.

I clapped Tomoki on the back. "You're like a brother to me," I said gruffly.

"And you're a bully to me," he said, grinning. Seeing my expression, he hastened to say, "You know I'm only joking." And, after giving one last hug goodbye to Ai, he left my world, waving until he faded out of sight.

Next up was the second, and last, group. Those who lived in Shuichon's world. I couldn't say anything; my throat was too choked up. They gathered where Tomoki, Kouichi and Izumi had been just moments before, a giant group. I didn't even know some of them.

There was a really good chance I was about to start crying. But then Terriermon, Jenrya's partner, and Lopmon chose that moment to let out two large burps. And everyone dissolved into laughter.

My last image of Shuichon was of her smiling, hand raised in farewell.

* * *

_Shuichon_

Somehow, everyone had a flight booked home within the following four hours after arriving in Chitose, Hokkaido, just a couple of miles away from the airport. Ai was inconsolable for a while—in the sense that she kept thinking of Tomoki.

"He lives in Hokkaido," she'd murmur, and I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "In Chitose. That's where we are now. I wonder if he's _here_ in his world…this airport, this spot…"

At the departure gate, we said our goodbyes. Almost everyone had a different flight. To our surprise, Fion was going back to Ireland with Alaois and Kunemon instead of to Kyoto with Shuichi, Dracomon, Terriermon, and Masahiro.

"Why aren't you going back to Kyoto?" Takato asked Fion. "Why Ireland?"

"I want to visit my brother first," Fion said. He was gripping a photo tightly in one hand.

Their flight left and after the plane disappeared, Masahiro said quietly to me, "Can I speak to you for a second?" Without a word I got up and followed him to a different part of the airport. We sat in opposite seats.

"What is it?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

Masahiro ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not being conceited when I say this," he said. "But back before…I might have…dropped some hints that I liked you…in ways more than a friend."

To say it was a surprise to me would have been to lie. I had always had a feeling that he had liked me…and I had had a feeling that I'd liked him too. But I had chosen Iori…hadn't I?

I remembered something. Ai, crying over Tomoki. Why wasn't I doing that over Iori? Could it be…?

Masahiro answered the question running through my head. I didn't know how he knew. "I think…now that maybe…you might be thinking that you could turn to me." He looked up at me, his eyes hard. "I'm no one's second choice."

My heart thumped. "I know," I said, my mouth dry. This feeling in my stomach…oh no. No, no, no. I really had been thinking that way, hadn't I? What kind of person was I? When Masahiro didn't say anything, I said abruptly, "So is that it?"

He looked at me angrily. "If you think it's okay to _use _me like that—"

"No!" It came out more sharply than I intended and I squeezed my eyes shut to calm myself down. It didn't work too well. "No. I know. I was thinking that way. You're right. I'm wrong. I'm sorry. Are you done?"

"No," he said, equally sharply. I waited, my teeth clenched tightly together, and Masahiro took a deep breath. "I think…that my feelings for you…weren't…real."

It was like a blow to me. A blow to selfish, arrogant me. "What does that mean?"

"I think…" Masashiro looked down at his hands. His long, bony hands. I found myself looking at them instead of him. "I think that…I might have been using _you _as a replacement for Haruka," he said.

I went rigid. Another blow. I deserved it. I deserved this. "_What?_"

"Maybe I just…thought that you two were similar and then I began thinking of you as her…I don't think…" Masahiro had to stop and start again. "Right now, when I think of you, I think of Haruka. But when I think of Haruka, I don't think of you. And this…isn't fair to you."

We sat there in silence. What could I say? I'd used him. Or I was subconsciously thinking about it. Apparently, he'd used me too.

Well we had that common at least.

"So," I said. "I guess that's it for us."

"I guess so," he said.

We sat there until our flights arrived and someone came to get us. I only cried when I was sure he had gone and when I could be in the safety of Jenyra's arms again.

* * *

_Tomoki_

It was…lonely.

Adjusting back to my old life, I mean. School and homework. No fighting, no adrenaline, no fear of being caught or kidnapped. And no friends, with the exception of Kouichi and Izumi. But they didn't go to my school. They didn't stare after me every day, wondering where I had gone for so long. They didn't wonder at my scars, wonder why I looked so tired.

My parents were delighted to see me, and I was delighted to see them. But everything else…sucked.

It was hard breaking the news to Junpei's parents, to Takuya's parents, to Kouji's parents. Kouichi and Izumi were there with me when I did so. They were my support for the longest time, they kept me on my feet when I otherwise would have fallen down.

* * *

_One year later_

_Iori_

It took awhile for our world to heal. People, who were used to being afraid of monsters and humans who weren't afraid of those monsters now suddenly found them gone. For some time, most were gripped by paranoia, afraid to go outside, afraid to speak their mind.

When they did, there was a purge.

The first to grasp control of the situation, the first to heal and realize that the humans were once again in control of Earth were quick to turn the tables on Chosen and Digimon. We were prosecuted, hunted.

Just when I had finally seen my mother again, Armadimon and I were forced to run to keep her safe. For several months, the purge went on. Then one day, a Digimon appeared in the real world, raged out of control for seven days.

Those of us nearby, Armadimon and I included, rushed over and managed to subdue the Digimon.

That was Ruiseart and Dracmon's last gift to us.

I never saw either of them face-to-face again.

Those who had pursued us were faced with rebellion. The people of Earth needed us, the rebels said. They needed the Chosen Children. New leaders came forth, peace talks made. More bursts of rogue Digimon activity helped fuel the agreement.

Finally, a treaty was made and signed. Taichi Yagami and Ruiseart McCaweis—who no one recognized as the perpetrator of the Digimon attack from before—were the head representatives, but each country had a say. Nothing like the Chosen Empire was to happen again. An organization would have to be made to help regulate Digimon activity, and half of the people in it would have to be regular humans. And the devices that could take people from world to world had to be destroyed.

We agreed.

The device Fion had brought into this world was destroyed. The one Ruiseart had created and Koushiro modified was also destroyed. The notes they had taken were burned, the data wiped out.

Because there were so many of us, the treaty took several months to sign. It slowly made its way around the world, but eventually, we all signed it, human and Digimon alike. If there happened to be any new Chosen around, they would have to sign the treaty or otherwise suffer the consequences.

No one could exactly recall what the consequences were. Because those of us who had survived the war vowed never to let it happen again. There were districts made, leaders put in charge, regulated by the organization from above. They helped to keep order, and they succeeded.

Nothing like the Chosen Empire ever happened again.

Life slowly went back to normal, or as normal as it could be. My own school started a few weeks late because of repairs that needed to be made. Time passed. People healed. My only regret was that Takeru never got to see it play out.

Back during the purges, while running away in the middle of a storm, he was struck by a truck. He died instantly. It left us in shock for weeks. Now his grave was adorned with flowers. He was a hero.

Everyone who died in the war was a hero.

Then, one day, I came across her by accident.

I was standing in line at the market, when someone grabbed me on the shoulder and gasped, "Hákon?" I turned around, and stared in complete shock at the person behind me. Kaia Fyhn's face fell with disappointment. "O-oh," she said faintly. "I'm sorry…I-I thought it…" And she rushed out without another word.

Turning to see the cashier glaring accusingly at me, I grabbed her basket and placed it with mine and said, "Hurry. Please."

After paying for the food, I dashed out, searching for Kaia. I found her in a nearby park, blowing her nose rather loudly. I sat down next to her and handed her her bag. "Here," I said. "You left these."

"Oh," Kaia said thickly. "Yes, thanks." She blew her nose again.

"You know," I said after a while, "I never thought you were this kind of person."

She glared at me suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I never knew you cared about your brother so much."

She hit me in the arm. "Of _course _I cared about him! I just…I never knew how much he was there for me, and how much I loved him until—until he was gone! And I never _told_ him. Okay?" And she began crying again, shaking with the effort of keeping it in.

"He loved you," I said, when her sobs had died down a little. "A lot. I could tell."

She sniffed, scrubbed at her eyes. "I know."

* * *

_Shuichon_

It took a while to get adjusted back to school, to having homework pressed on your shoulders, to have teachers breathing down your neck. It was hard trying to get myself to pay attention for a while, after so many weeks of freedom in the Digital World.

Finally though, it was the weekend, and I had a little bit of free time on my hands. I leaned back on the park bench and groaned. I heard a voice yell, "Hey, Shuichon!" and I jumped from the park bench in excitement.

"Shuichi!"

We ran at each other, and ended up colliding. "Ow," I laughed, pulling back. "How are you? How's Romainu? Dracomon? Any luck with Tailmon?" The words poured out in a rush; I'd forgotten how much I'd missed Shuichi.

"Not so fast," Shuichi said, laughing too. "Let's see…I'm fine, but school's a bore. Romainu…she's getting along much better now (she says hi, by the way). Dracomon insists on raiding our fridge three times a day, which drives my parents insane, but they're getting used to it. And Tailmon…" He hesitated. "No luck. I don't think we'll ever find her."

"Oh." We were silent for moment. "I'm really sorry."

"So are we." Shuichi ran a hand through his hair, and at that moment, he looked more tired than I'd ever seen him.

"So," I said, desperate to change the subject, "nice uniform."

"This?" Shuichi looked down and gagged. "I can't believe they're making us wear our uniforms on a school trip. Why can't we go around in our normal clothes?"

"Because then some girls would go all skimpy, and some guys would run around in nothing but their underwear just to be funny," Fion's clipped voice said as he came up behind Shuichi. "Hello, Shuichon."

"Hi, Fion." We gave each other a quick hug and, because he kept looking around, I asked, "Searching for someone?"

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "Ai. You said she'd be here."

I was surprised, but attempted to hide it. "She and Makoto are taking Chiyoko around Shinjuku at the moment," I said. "I think they're somewhere in the shopping area."

Fion snorted before reaching out and messing with my hair. "Great. That's real helpful." He turned and called over his shoulder, "Hey, Masahiro! I'm leaving now. Are you coming or do you want to finish moping around first?"

Masahiro.

We hadn't spoken since our talk in the airport.

And now, with his hair longer, and him towering over me, I was afraid of how I'd react. I was sure I was over him but even so…Shuichi was watching the two of us carefully. "We'll go on ahead," he said after a moment. "I…I'll see if I can come back later. If not, then see you, Shuichon."

"My mom's making sashimi for dinner!" I yelled after them. "You better come!"

"Will do!" Fion shouted back.

Then they were gone, and I was left alone with Masahiro. We stood there uncomfortably, awkwardly for a couple of seconds. Then I cleared my throat and said, "Er…how's life?"

Masahiro gave me an exasperated look. "Are you _kidding _me?"

"At least I'm trying to _say _something!" I shot back.

Masahiro dropped on the bench with his head in his hands. "What do you _think _life is like? My parents, their whole world fell apart when I told them. Every day, I can see it in their eyes that I'm unforgivable, that I should have protected my brother and riiko. And I know they're right. Don't argue with me. Don't try to tell me I'm wrong. I could have saved 'niisan, I could have saved Riiko. And I hate the guilt. I hate it."

I cautiously sat on the opposite side of the bench. "We could have saved a lot of people. It's not just you."

"But we didn't," Masahiro said. "We didn't. We let them die. We survived and they died…how can people still go on? Shuichi, Fion, you…everyone…no one but me feels like they're going to fall apart. Why am _I _still alive? I want…I want—"

Because he had turned to face me, I did the only thing I could think of. I punched him in the face. His head cracked back and he slowly turned back to me in astonishment. "You…"

"Is this who Riiko and Nasagi died for?" I demanded. "What are you saying? You want to die? You want to leave your parents behind? Nasagi and Riiko, they died in the war. You lived. And now it's _your _turn. You've got to live for them, you've got to carry their memory. If you die, who will do that?"

Masahiro didn't say anything.

"And what, are you just going to leave Terriermon behind?" I asked. "Leave him all alone? Tell me, is that right?"

Masahiro swallowed. We looked at each other. And then he buried his face in my lap and cried.

* * *

_Tomoki_

"Hey!"

I ignored the shout and moved to put my earphones in. No one ever called out at me. I was the loner, the outcast. I was getting tired of trying. More shouts, louder this time. Getting harder to ignore.

"Hey! Hey Tomoki!"

A hand grabbed my shoulder, swung me around.

I found myself staring at one of the guys in my class. He bent over, panting while I tried to remember his name. Hiroshi…Hiroshi something, I couldn't exactly remember now. When he'd caught his breath and straightened up. "Didn't you hear me?" he demanded. "I've been calling you for half an hour now!"

"No you haven't," I said. "Maybe about half a minute."

He waved his hand. "Details, details." Then he paused. "Wait, so you _did _hear me."

I shrugged. "I didn't think you were talking to me," I said, wondering what he wanted. Probably nothing important. Maybe one of his friends didn't have what he wanted so he had to come to me instead. "What is it?"

"We're having a study group session tomorrow," Hiroshi said. "About the big test coming up. I was just wondering if you wanted to come."

I frowned. "Me?"

He nodded.

"Really?"

Another nod.

This was…weird. Better not get my hopes up. "Why?" I asked.

Hiroshi looked astonished. "_Why?_" he said. "You're seriously asking me _why?_ It's because I like you, that's why!" He threw an arm around my shoulder and began dragging me along. I was too surprised to try and stop him. "And don't worry about the other people—"

"Other people?" I interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I don't think—"

"You're not letting me finish," Hiroshi said, wagging a finger at me. "It's my house so they've got to do what I say, and I doubt they'll leave."

I was silent. Hiroshi was one of the smartest kids in class. There was no way people would pass up the opportunity to study with him. "But why me?" I said again. "Don't just tell me it's because you like me either."

Hiroshi shrugged. "I think you could use a friend," he said. "It's not pity. It's more of…" He stopped, ran a hand through his short hair. "I don't know where you've gone or why or why you're suddenly back in school but…I've heard all the rumors, the stories and I thought that you seemed lonely."

"That sounds like pity to me," I said flatly. And pity was the last thing I needed.

"It's not," Hiroshi insisted. "Trust me. I just wanted to tell you that whatever you're going through, people are willing to help. You just have to reach out to them." He clapped me on the shoulder. "We're not all bad."

As he walked away, whistling, my mind raced.

I hadn't even completely thought it through when I turned around. "Hiroshi!"

He stopped. "What is it?"

"What…" I stopped, gathered my courage. "What time tomorrow?"

* * *

_Ai_

It was weird, seeing my brother act goofy over a girl. I could tell just how much head-over-heels in love he was with Chiyoko when he tripped for the fifth time because he was too busy talking to her to look where he was going.

"Makoto!" I sighed. "Stop staring at her and start paying attention to where you're walking!"

Both of them flushed.

"I'm going to get some ice cream," I said, rolling my eyes. I was sick of the lovey-dovey feeling the two were giving off. It reminded me too much of Tomoki, and how we used to be. Even now, it hurt to think about him. Besides, I was starting to feel like a third wheel.

And ten minutes later, I was sitting in a store, aimlessly licking a cone, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes—oh," I finished lamely as I looked over my shoulder. It was Fion Frösén. The boy who thought I should have been a nurse.

"You don't sound too pleased," he noted.

I shrugged. "Can I help you?"

He sat down next to me, rubbing his forehead. I noticed that he had cut his hair; it was much shorter, and didn't touch his shoulders at all. I mentioned it looked nice, and he flushed.

After a few moments of silence, he coughed, cleared his throat, and said, "I just wanted say thank you."

I frowned. "Thank you? For what?"

"For knocking some sense into me." He stood up, smiling at my confusion, something I found irritating. "You probably don't remember what you said, or when, but I do. It woke me up."

And he left me there, feeling bemused.

* * *

_Masahiro_

I cried in Shuichon's lap for a long time. She let me and stroked my hair, telling me it was going to be okay. It was a lie and we both knew it. But there, in the warmth of her lap, I believed her.

Eventually, I think I cried myself to sleep. It was the first dreamless sleep I'd had in months. Maybe the first since I'd ever gotten back. When I started to wake up, I was reluctant to leave the warmth of it and tried to go back.

"…ever wonder what we would be like…together?"

That got my attention. Blearily, I refocused on the world around me. My head was still in Shuichon's lap, her hair was still entangled in my hair, but Shuichi had returned. He was sitting on the other side of her and it was him who had asked the question.

Shuichon hesitated. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean…maybe I've thought about it but…"

"I'm not saying we should try," Shuichi said. He didn't sound hurt, just thoughtful. "I've wondered about it, though. Back…before, it would be a lie to say that I didn't think you understood me the best."

Shuichon laughed a little. "I think Dracomon understands you best, honestly," she said.

Shuichi laughed too. "Good point," he said. "But you know, we…connected so fast. You can't really explain it, can you? And I can't either. It feels like…" He hesitated. "I want to try it out."

It was like something sharp had stabbed my chest.

Shuichon was silent for a minute. "So you _are _saying we should try," she said.

"I guess I am," Shuichi said.

"Even though you just said you were…I thought you were going to…"

"Even so," Shuichi said quietly. "It's not going to happen until next spring but even then…if it's us, I think it would work."

"I…I don't know," Shuichon said. "I…"

I took a deep breath.

"I think you should," I said, surprising all three of us. I straightened up and glanced at the both of them. They were both sitting close together—although seeing as they were close to the end, they had no choice. And they both looked red in the face.

"How long have you been awake?" Shuichon asked.

"When he first asked you to be his girlfriend," I said.

That brought another round of blushing. I waited, my chest squeezing. Shuichon slowly turned to Shuichi who stared at her. "Yes," she said and his grin nearly split his face in half.

Another stab. I ignored it. "Shuichi," I said, "what's happening next spring?"

Shuichi hesitated. "I…I'll tell you later," he promised. "I want Fion to be there too."

I frowned. What could _that _mean? Shuichon, looking back and forth between us, must have sensed the sudden tension and she hurriedly stood up. "I think we should get back now," she said quickly.

Shuichi, who had apparently bought some things while he was away, was slow in picking the ones that had fallen out up and putting them back in his bag. I think he kept dropping them because he was so happy.

I watched Shuichon bend to help him and I realized something. Shuichon hadn't been a replacement for Haruka. She never had been. When I realized she was using me as a replacement for Iori though, I had wanted to make her feel the same way. Because I had been comparing her to Haruka, I had figured that it was because Shuichon had been a replacement for my feelings.

But she hadn't been.

She never had.

There was a sharp pain in my chest every time I looked at them. But I couldn't be like this. Who was I to ruin someone else's happiness? I had already torn apart my parents' world. I wasn't going to do it to anyone else.

Shuichi finally managed to get his things together and he turned around. Then he frowned. I wondered if he saw what I was feeling but he said, "What happened to your face?"

I was disappointed but I hid it. "Nothing," I said. My cheek didn't hurt as much now. "Your new girlfriend punched me, that's all."

"Sorry," Shuichon muttered.

I stared at her before making up my mind and I stuck my hand out. "Friends," I said. "I don't want things awkward between us." Not like they had been before. Even if I couldn't start over with her or be with her, I still wanted to be an important person in her life.

She smiled and we shook hands. "Friends," she said.

We headed off for Shuichon's house, Shuichon's hand intertwined with Shuichi's.

* * *

_Makoto_

Ai asked me once just when I had started liking Chiyoko. I'd shrugged. Because I wasn't really sure, really. I just knew it had happened sometime in all the confusion of the war and I didn't want to remember the exact details.

Chiyoko was just…she was like a sunburst in those dark times. She was always so strong, so ready to help. She was the first person I'd ever felt so strongly for.

And now, as I watched her "feel" the sunset, I wondered how on earth I could have been so lucky as to find her, to have her like me back in return.

And now, my heart pounding in my throat, I made my way over to her. "Chiyoko," I said.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

She turned around slowly, and the smile on her face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "Only if you know I love you."

Maybe there were such things as happy endings.

* * *

_Shuichi_

A couple of days later, on the way back to Kyoto, while I was still on cloud nine from being with Shuichon, I blurted out, "I'm going to Taiwan." Fion and Masahiro stared at me as if I'd grown an extra head. "Jenrya," I babbled, "he's going to Taiwan around spring next year. I'm going with him. I want to study there, not in Japan."

"What?" Masahiro said abruptly. There was a look of betrayal on his face. "Is this what you were talking with Shuichon about?"

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my hands. "Long distance relationship. That's what it's going to have to be like."

Neither of them said anything. Then Masahiro asked, "Why?"

"Because." I hesitated, fumbling for words. "It just seems a lot more appealing than here in Japan. It's a different world, a new culture. And I need a change of pace."

"I think we all do," muttered Fion, looking a little nervous now.

"Shuichon?" Masahiro asked, looking thunderous. And maybe…a little nervous. But then he smacked himself on the head, waving away my questions and repeating his own.

"I wanted to try," I said and I could feel my heart pick up. "I just…had to. It's not for awhile, we still have a couple of months before I go."

"What about Romainu?" Masahiro demanded.

"She doesn't want me there any more," I admitted, my stomach clenching at what she'd said to me over the phone just yesterday. "She says…I need to let go, that she's her own person, and I need to move on with my life."

Fion gave a hollow laugh. "That's what I told Pyry not too long ago." He hesitated, rubbing his thumb into his palm. "I should probably tell you that I'm moving to Finland after this semester ends."

We stared at him. "Finland?" I said incredulously. "Not Ireland?"

He shook his head. "Ireland's my father's home. Finland is my mother's. And I want to discover it, and why she loved it so much."

"Can you speak Finnish?" I asked.

"Can you speak Chinese?" he shot back.

"You two are leaving me?" Masahiro interrupted, sounding defeated. His face, already thin from the nightmares we were all plagued with, looked even thinner and paler right now.

I looked at my feet before looking back up. "We'll be back. We swear."


	36. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_We still have nightmares._

_All of us do. Doesn't matter if we're rich, if we're poor, if we're only in the middle class. Doesn't matter how strong we are, or if we've finally found happiness. The nightmares come all the same._

_They come when you least expect it, when you think you're finally safe, when life can't smash you like a bug. That's when they come, and they tear you to shreds. They leave you shaken for days._

_We all go through it._

_But even so…we're trying. We're trying to live our lives as best as we can, we're trying to live in honor of our lost loved ones, and we're trying…for our children._

* * *

**_Chosen Empire:  
_**_Epilogue_****

_Twenty years later_

Romainu laughed as she flipped through the pictures in the album. "Look," she said, and showed one in particular to Alaois. He shifted their sleeping daughter to his other arm and reached out to take it.

His eyebrows went up. "Big family," he said and Romainu laughed again. Alaois placed the photo on his knee and pointed at three boys lined up in the middle. "Are these...?"

"Rinchei, Rinchei, and Rinchei," Romainu said, smiling. She bent over to study the photo and pointed at them one by one. "Rinchei Lee"—the one with messy blue hair and gray eyes, the image of his father—"Rinchei Ichinose"—closed-cropped black hair and glasses, the son of Jaarin Lee and her husband—"and Rinchei Saitou."

"Masahiro and Shuichon's love child," Alaois said, frowning down at the boy with floppy purple hair and brown eyes. Romainu pinched him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Shhh, you'll wake Aoife," Romainu said instead.

Alaois grumbled under his breath. "Whatever happened to your brother and Shuichon, anyway? You never told me."

"You never asked, for one thing," Romainu said as she leaned against his shoulder. "It was something about them being too alike. I don't know, I can't remember for sure. They started fighting a lot towards the end."

"Well they're both settled down now," Alaois said. "So I suppose it doesn't matter."

"No, not at all," Romainu said. She flipped through the album some more before showing Alaois another picture, pointing to the fair-headed boy and the dark-haired girl. "Fion and Ai's son and Makoto and Chiyoko's daughter."

"They look like they're getting along well," Alaois said, looking over. Both of the children were crying in the picture. "Are they going to be here too? Fion and Ai, I mean. They live inFinlandnow, don't they?"

"I think they're planning on moving back, actually," Romainu said absentmindedly. "But for the big reunion? Everyone's coming." She sighed, closed the album, and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder how everyone else is doing..."

Alaois leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure they're doing fine," he said, thinking of the war twenty years ago that had taken place in a different world. Faces flashed in his mind; some were slightly blurry and unfocused. He let out a long breath.

Silently, their hands touched and intertwined, squeezing tightly. For a while they sat there. Romainu's face suddenly lit up. "Here they are," she said.

They stood up as Masahiro, Shuichon, and their four children made their way over. "Sorry we're late," Shuichon said when they reached them, sounding a little out of breath. "We got stuck in traffic. Shuichi says he's sorry he couldn't pick you up either. How was the plane ride?"

"Don't worry about it," Romainu said. "And it wasn't bad at all." Her eyes passed over the Saitou triplets and she smiled. "They've all gotten so tall."

"You know us?" Nasagi said uncertainly.

"We saw you when you were babies," Romainu said. "You cried a lot, I remember."

Rinchei and Riiko snickered and Nasagi scowled. Out of the three of them, Nasagi was the only one with blue hair, the spitting image of his father. "Well I don't cry now," he muttered to himself.

"No, you don't," Masahiro agreed. "You just tease your brothers and sisters. And this," he added to Romainu and Alaois, bouncing the little girl in his arms up and down, "is Risako."

While Romainu cooed over her, Alaois hefted up his own daughter. "Aoife," he said to Masahiro and Shuichon. Slowly, his face spread into a smile. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It really has," Shuichon agreed. "Where's Kunemon?"

"At home," Alaois said. "He doesn't like airplanes. Where are Terriermon and Lopmon?"

"At home," Masahiro said, laughing. "They hate car rides, especially with traffic. Come on, our car's outside." He passed Risako to Shuichon and helped Alaois with their luggage. With her free hand Shuichon slung one of Romainu's bags over her other shoulder and reached out to take Rinchei's hand but he complained so she let go.

Together, they headed for the parking lot, Nasagi and Rinchei chatting to themselves. But Riiko remained glued to her mother's side. Romainu glanced down at her. "Hi," she said. Riiko shied away, clutching to her mother's shirt.

Shuichon gently removed it. "No, it's okay," she said. "You remember Romainu, don't you? She took care of you when you were a baby. And do you know what she said about you?"

Riiko shook her head.

"I said you were my favorite," Romainu said, smiling down at her. "It must be strange now, seeing me. How about this? We can start over." She offered her hand to the little girl. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Riiko looked up at her uncertainly and slowly put her hand into Romainu's. "Nice to meet you," she said softly, and smiled.

_Fin._


End file.
